Outlaw Star The Ryunoken Sword
by The Ronin
Summary: Finally Finished. Set 6 months after the end of the OLS series, a new adventure begins with the introduction of the Toku Pirates and a mysterious man in black with a connection to Melfina's past. plz R
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_(Official disclaimer: This is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene Starwind, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, starships, alien races, planets, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star" anime or manga. So Bandai, Sunrise, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime)._

_(Author's notes: keeps trying to keep me down. First, they force me to raise the rating to NC-17 because of a lemon scene, then they pull all the NC-17 stories off. Then I reposted it, but they took it down because it had a lemon, even though the lemon is no different than what you'd find in a pulp romance novel and was in perfectly good taste. But I keep coming back. And if has a problem, then why don't they come to my address and we'll settle the matter outside._

_So without further adieu, I hope you enjoy the story.)_

THE TIME: SIX MONTHS AFTER THE END OF THE "OUTLAW STAR" SERIES

THE PLACE: SENTINEL 3

It was a pleasant night in the city of Hugo on Sentinel III. The sky was perfectly clear, revealing the thousands of stars viewable in this part of the galaxy. Overhead, Sentinel III's moon shined full and bright on the city beneath it. However, the astral beauty of it all was wasted on Drom Su'Lack as he ran down the dirty back alley in Hugo's slum district. The sea of stars above him was as far away from his mind as he was from his home world of Rorga.

The only thing on Drom's mind was living through this night to see another day.

_Sekrit, sekrit, sekrit!_ he cursed in his people's tongue. _How the hell did he survive it? I shot the bastard. I shot him point blank in the chest and he just got right back up again. What the hell is he, some kind of cyborg? _But Drom had no time to think about that now, all he could do was run, and even that was starting to be futile. His lungs burned from the dry air. His damp mask, the device that supplied moisture to his people's lungs and allowed them to function comfortably in environments less humid than Rorga was gone. That human had shot it out off Drom's hand as he was fleeing the bar, the same passing straight through his hand, shattering bone and rending his amphibian flesh. Drom prayed that he could get to his ship and have the medical computer take care of it before the hand became seriously infected. His car was parked right at the end of the alley but he had to hurry. The human's heavy footsteps were getting closer and closer.

There. Up ahead. The alley ended and he could see his car parked in the glow of a streetlight. He was home free!

That's what he thought, until a snarling mass of fur leaped at him from behind a dumpster.

Before he could react, the huge wolf knocked him to the ground. It sank his teeth into his left forearm and shook him savagely. Drom screamed, more in fear than in pain. He reached into his left boot and pulled out one of the switchblades he kept for close quarters fights. But before her could lash out, the wolf let him go. Before Drom had a chance to see why, his vision exploded in a myriad of sparks as something hard struck his head, sending him flying into the alley wall.

_God damn it that hurt!_

The man in black winced as he ran. In his right hand, he held one of his automatics while his left hand pressed against the bloody spot on his chest. That Rorgan bastard had shot him from right under the table. The wound was already mostly healed, and the damage had been reduced thanks to the body armor. But still, even for him, gunshot wounds hurt like hell.

_It's my own damn fault I suppose. Should have expected that. Must be getting soft in my old age. Oh well, if I wanted things to be simple and painless I would have chosen a different line of work._

It wasn't long before he saw the Rorgan up ahead. Just as he anticipated, Drom had decided to make a break for his car. Fortunately, Slag was already there and had taken him down by the arm. Drom tried to pull a knife, but the man in black was already on him. A quick roundhouse to the head sent Drom bouncing off the alley wall and landing face up in a puddle of gutter water. The Rorgan moaned briefly as the man in black slammed his foot onto his chest, bringing up his weapon right into Drom's face. Drom groggily opened his eyes, only to flash them open as he found himself looking down the barrel of the very large gun.

"That look of fear on your face," the man in black wondered. "Is that the same look of fear your victims had just before you murdered them?"

"No!" Drom whimpered. "Please don't, you can't!"

"And why the hell shouldn't I?" the man in black asked, pointing to his chest. "You can't tell under the armor, but you ruined one of my favorite T-shirts. Besides, cockroaches like you need to be stomped out of existence before they do any more damage." To drive the point home, the man in black increased the pressure on the Rorgan's chest.

"Wait, wait I have information that you want!"

_Information huh?_

"Alright, spill it."

"I-I've heard rumors that you're looking for some guy named Gene Starwind." Hearing that name caught the man in black off guard. Did the Rorgan really know something about Starwind?

"What do you know about him?" he asked, his voice lowered to a rasp.

"Will you promise not to kill me if I tell you?"

"That depends on the information you give me. But I can promise to kill you if you don't tell me what you know RIGHT NOW!" Drom winced. If he really knew the reputation of the man in black, then he'd also know that was the best offer he could possibly hope for.

"I-I was on Blue Heaven," he stammered. "I passed by this garage owned by a Corbanite named Swanzo. I looked in and I saw a red starship having its engines overhauled. There was a guy there with hair the same color as the ship's hull. He

was talking to Swanzo and I overheard him say something about going pirate hunting in the Heifong system." It sounded good, but he needed more.

"Was there anyone with him?"

"Huh?" the Rorgan asked.

"Was there anyone with him?" the man in black shouted as he pressed his gun against Drom's forehead.

"Uh, there was kid, a tall woman with a wooden sword, a Ctarl woman, and a girl."

"What did the girl look like?"

"Uh well, she was about eighteen, with black hair, brown eyes, and petite with a slender build."

It was Starwind, had to be.

"Why are you interested in her?" Drom asked. "She your ex-girlfriend? You after Starwind 'cause he stole your woman?"

"I really don't think that's any of your damn business!" the man in black snarled.

"Hey, hey I was just asking. So then how about it?" the Rorgan asked, a twang of hope in his voice. "Can I live?" The man in black smiled slightly.

"Sure, why not?" he asked back before reversing his gun and pistol wiping Drom in the temple. "But only because the 30 thousand wong bounty on your head is only good if you're alive." Holstering his gun, the man in black pulled some arm and leg restraints from a pocket inside his jacket and secured them around Drom. He then lifted the unconscious Rorgan over his shoulder and stood up. He walked over to where Slag sat, calm but ready to attack should the need arise, and scratched the big wolf's ears.

"C'mon boy," he said. "It's time to get paid."

As they walked out of the alley toward where his truck was parked, the man in black looked up to the sea of stars above him. _No doubt about it_, he thought. _That was Starwind and his group all right. And she is with him. The Warshark should be ready by now. If we leave immediately, we should be able to reach Heifong in less than three days. _He then looked down to the unconscious form of Drom, draped over his shoulder. _First things first though, we need to turn this cockroach over to the authorities and get the 30 grand reward. Then me and slag are heading to Heifong. We'll find her, and then I'll get the answers I need to know whether or not she is who I think she is._

_(Who is this mysterious man in black? Is he friend or foe? And why is he so interested in Melfina? Many more questions await, and you can be sure that it'll mean a new adventure for our heroes. Don't forget to review)_


	2. Meet Me at the Bar

CHAPTER 1:

MEET ME AT THE BAR

_(Official disclaimer: This is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene Starwind, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, starships, alien races, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star" anime or manga. So Sunrise, Bandai, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

THE TIME: FIVE DAYS LATER

THE PLACE: HEIFONG

The bar was exactly as he remembered it, dim and dirty. Cigarette smoke hung overhead in a filthy cloud. The mirror behind the bar was still broken from years of being struck by pool cues, chairs, the occasional body, and the odd bullet. Over by the pool tables, men and women talked and laughed. Somebody put money into the music box and began playing "Outlaw Wild." Usually, he would have nodded his head in tune with the music; it was his favorite song after all. But tonight, Gene Starwind sat on the bar stool, staring into his drink, his mind preoccupied with the memories of the past year.

"Hey handsome, haven't seen you around here in a while. You ready to have some fun now?"

Gene looked up to see the woman who had propositioned him that night all those months ago, the night the man who claimed to be the legendary pirate assassin Shimi challenged him to a duel. She still had the butterfly tattoo on her left breast, as well as a second one above her right. The new one was a black widow spider, its forelegs reaching for the butterfly. _If Jim saw that he'd probably say something about it being a warning sign from above, _he thought.

"Sorry," Gene said as smiled weakly, "I'm going to have to turn your offer down again." His answer obviously took the woman by surprise. _I'm probably the only guy who's ever turned her down twice._

"Look just what is you problem?" she asked. "Every time I talk to you it's always, sorry not interested. If it's STDs your worried about I've had all the vaccinations."

"It's not that at all," Gene said as he shook his shaggy red hair that had finally grown back out. How he let Melfina talk him into getting that stupid looking haircut after the Leyline was still beyond him. "It's just that, well, if I had met you a good year ago, I would have jumped all over you. Let's just say that people change."

"Right whatever," the woman said as she walked over to the pool tables to try her luck on a hulking bruiser. _People change. That's just what she said three months ago. _Gene returned to staring at his drink as someone chuckled behind him, a very familiar chuckle.

"The last time I saw you turn down a woman, someone had just challenged you to a duel." Gene looked behind and up at the tall and muscular figure of Leilong as he sat down. The older man and former Kei pirate assassin had gotten a few more scars on him since Gene "killed" him. He also had a few more gray hairs on his head.

"Yeah, and then the guy got scared when I killed his apprentice and then faked his death so he wouldn't have to fight me." The two laughed together at how their "duel to the death" turned out to be a second chance for Leilong.

"You don't seem the least bit surprised to see me," Leilong said as he poured them both a drink.

"After our duel," the red haired outlaw said, "I heard a rumor about some new outlaw named Leilong who was working in the Jula system. I doubt that there are two people in this part of the Galaxy with a name like that. Besides, before we left Heifong to go search for the Galactic Leyline, I stopped by your grave to say goodbye, only to find a hole dug from the inside out. I pretty much pieced it all together after that. I thought about maybe getting in touch with you after my little fight with Hazonko at the Leyline, but I realized that if I did the Kei Pirates might track you down and punish you for leaving them. So I decided to just let you live your life in peace. I never heard from you again until I got that E-mail today that said, 'Meet me at the bar. Same time as last. Signed L.'"

"What about your friends?" Leilong asked. "Wouldn't they be worried that you were having a drink with a man who tried to kill you?"

"I just told them I was going out for a drink," Gene shrugged. "That's truthful enough. Unless you're working for the Kei Pirates again you're no threat. Besides, when we buried you, Jim said that since you knocked everyone out instead of killing them, maybe you were one of the good guys."

"Maybe," the older man replied as he knocked back his drink. "Now what about you? Why did you turn down that woman again? Oh yeah I forgot, from what I've heard Melfina's your girlfriend now isn't she?

"No, not anymore," Gene said as he stared into his drink.

"Why, what happened?" Leilong asked. Gene didn't answer at first. He just continued to stare into his drink. After the Leyline, he had finally realized just how much Melfina meant to him. For the next three months, he and Mel had spent most of their spare time together, learning about themselves and each other. For Gene, who had never really committed himself to anything, it was hard at first, but as time went on he really began to like how being in a steady relationship felt. But by the third month, Melfina began acting strangely. Whenever they went out, he would occasionally see her looking at other couples, parents playing with their children, old folks who looked like they had been together a million years. And every time she did, Gene swore that he saw a sad look in her eye. Then one night, while he was helping her with the dishes, Melfina started asking Gene about where their relationship was going. Not prepared for this kind of discussion, Gene just told her told her that for now, just having her as his girlfriend was good enough for him. Later that night, Melfina knocked on Gene's bedroom door, came in, and told him that she didn't think that their relationship was going anywhere and that it might be best for them to go back to being just friends.

"What can I say," Gene finally answered with a shrug. "Things change." Knocking back his drink, Gene stared at his reflection in the mirror. There was no doubt in his mind that he had fallen in love with Melfina. But then again, even while they were dating, Gene still was never really sure that it was the kind of love that would make him want to spend the rest of his life with her. Melfina probably picked up on that and decided that it would be better just to end it quickly and painlessly than to drag it all out. She still lived with him and the others, not that he was complaining. He'd rather have Melfina in his life as just a friend than not have her at all. _It was fun while it lasted,_ Gene thought. _But then, whoever heard of an Outlaw settling down anyway?_

"I see," Leilong said as he poured them another drink. "But you still haven't answered my first question. Why did you turn that woman down?"

"Let's just say that I have standards now, and she didn't quite measure up." Leilong nodded and didn't press the matter any further. "But what about you? You wouldn't have come back just to reminisce about old times or to catch up on new gossip. What is it that you want to talk to me about?" The older man turned back to Gene.

"Am I really that transparent?"

"In a word, yes."

"Well," Leilong said as he emptied his drink, "haven't you and your friends wondered why the Kei pirates never tried to take any kind of payback after you all killed Hazonko?"

"Actually, we were just glad to finally be left alone." Gene knew that it was maybe a stupid answer, but it was the only one he could give.

"Well kid, here's the real reason. Hazonko was very high up in the Kei hierarchy. In fact, some of the lesser bosses considered him the official second to the Tendo King."

"The Tendo King huh?" Gene interrupted. Gene had heard Suzuka mention the Tendo King once before. Supposedly, he was the big boss in charge of the entire Kei guild.

"Hazonko," Leilong continued, "handled day to day operations as well as enforcing the Tendo King's rule over the Kei territories. However, after you and your friends killed him, it severely crippled the Kei Pirates' control over their turf. It also left a power vacuum that the lesser bosses were all to eager to fill. As to be expected, it wasn't long before the Kei began to split into warring factions. The Tendo King found it impossible to maintain unity in the guild while also spearheading his own plans and agenda. In other words, by killing Hazonko you killed the entire Kei guild."

"Well considering that they are pirates," Gene said, "don't expect me to lose any sleep over it. Now let's cut through the crap. What exactly does this have to do with me?"

"Maybe nothing," Leilong answered. "But I thought that you'd like to know that as a result of your actions, the Kei were too weak to fend off the other pirate guilds who wasted no time in moving it to take the their territories for themselves."

"Is that a fact?" Gene asked as he knocked back another drink.

"Roughly one eighth of the Kei territories were taken by the Ban, but the rest…" and Leilong stopped in the middle of his sentence. For a second, Gene could have sworn that he saw the battle hardened warrior shudder.

"What about the rest?" Gene asked, already knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.

"The rest," Leilong continued, "were taken over by the Toku."

"The Toku?" Gene had never heard of them before.

"The Toku are the Japanese Pirate guild," Leilong answered. "Just like the Kei were the Chinese guild."

"Are they Tao masters?"

"No, they're martial artists who value brute strength and military tactics," Leilong said as he poured them both another drink. "They feel magic is a tool for weaklings and should only be used when there's no other option. The Senjutstu fighting style that the Kei assasins used was first taught to them by the Toku, back when the Kei and the Toku were allies against the then larger Ban guild."

"Well then what's the difference?"

"The difference," Leilong said as he stared Gene hard in the eye, "is that Tao masters are sorcerers who manipulate the ki lines around them to produce an effect. Martial artists, like the ones who work for the Toku, are masters of their own ki. They can raise it, lower it, and use it to do things that go beyond human limitations." Gene was right; he didn't like the answer.

"I still don't see just what this has to do with me," Gene said. "So the Kei are gone and someone else has taken their place. What's the big deal?" Leilong lowered his drink and looked Gene dead in the eye.

"The big deal," he told Gene, "is that word is starting to spread that you and your friends are the ones who killed Hazonko. So now every pirate group in the remaining three guilds is seeing you as a potential threat." Gene's neck hair bristled and his mouth felt dry. He had always wanted to make a name for himself, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"Are you saying that the Toku might come after me?"

"I don't really know," Leilong said as he polished off his fourth drink. "But still, I'd keep my guard up. These guys are tough. Even the Federal Space Forces are afraid to mix it up with them. And with the Kei territories added to their own, they're now the most powerful pirate guild in the entire galaxy." Upon saying that, Leilong pushed out his stool and stood up.

"So that's it then?" Gene asked. "You just stop in for a drink, tell me to watch my back and then leave?"

"Pretty much." Leilong said as he walked to the door. "I've got a flight to catch. You take care of yourself now kid."

"Yeah," Gene said. "You too." As soon as Leilong left, Gene stared at his drink for a second, knocked it back, and then left himself. After hearing what Leilong had to say, he just didn't feel like getting drunk anymore.

"So that was Gene Starwind huh?"

Leilong had only walked a block from the bar when he heard the rough voice. He turned to see a big and broad shouldered young man dressed completely in black leaning against the weather-hewn building. A large silver and gray wolf lay down beside the man, its ears twitching as it listened to every sound around it.

"Yeah," he answered, "that's him."

"Are you serious?" The man in black seemed rather skeptical. "A skinny kid like that actually killed Hazonko?"

"That's what they say." Leilong said as he kneeled down to scratch the wolf's head. "But don't dismiss him just like that. Remember what I taught you; you never know what anyone is truly capable of so never underestimate your opponent."

"Yeah, I remember," the man said. Leilong smiled. He knew the man in black would never forget what Leilong had taught him. Leilong was too good a teacher, and the man in black was his prize student.

"So," Leilong asked as he stood up, "are you gonna go and tell her tonight?"

"I really don't know," the man replied, a sober look on his face. "Something like this isn't the sort of thing that you slip into normal conversation. I don't even have any real proof. All I have is a partially corroded computer record from Professor Khan's laboratory. I won't really know for sure until I get a DNA sample from her. And I have no idea how I'm going to explain that to her."

"You'll find a way," Leilong said. "Look kid, I taught you everything I know about combat and honor, but I can't give you anything to help you in this. You're going to have to face this and everything that comes as a result alone."

"Yeah," the man replied, a weak smile on his face. "But I'll manage. I always do."

"Of course you will." Leilong then took the big man's hand is his own and shook it. "I can wish you luck though."

"You too," the man replied. "And thanks for coming all the way here to help me out. I appreciate how you got Starwind out here so I could check him out."

"Don't mention it. Now I've got to go or I'll miss my flight back to Jula." The man in black nodded and they went their separate ways, Leilong to the Spaceport and the man in black to the hotel where he and the wolf were staying. _I wish I could give you the answers you need about Melfina old friend, _Leilong thought, _but Hazonko never told the Anten seven anything about her or the Leyline project. All I can do is wish you luck and pray that the answer you find is what you're really looking for._

_(The man in black was Leilong's student? Leilong brought Gene out so the man in black could check him out? Maybe the man in black is the real threat and the Toku are just a distraction. But then, Why is the man in Black so interested in Melfina's DNA.? Stay tuned for more. Don't forget to review)_


	3. Eye of a Predator

**CHAPTER 2:**

EYE OF

A PREDATOR 

_(Disclaimer:  This is entirely a fan fic.  I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, starships, planets, or other characters that appear in the, "Outlaw Star" anime or manga.  So, Bandai, __Sunrise__, or whoever owns the right to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!  I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.) _

_(Author's note:  The manji that appears on the breastplates of the Oni-who appear later in this chapter- is a symbol  that has been used widely in Japanese Buddhist practices.  It is a symbol of night and magical practices.  Physically it resembles a swastika that has been reversed.  In other words, the bars move in a counter clockwise motion instead of clockwise.  I wish to stress that this is in no way a reference to Nazism or an endorsement of nazi beliefs.  The manji is a traditional Japanese Buddhist symbol.  If you doubt my word, go to your friendly neighborhood comic book store and check out the disclaimer that appears in the front of the, "Blade of the Immortal," manga.  In other words, DON'T FLAME ME ABOUT IT!  DON'T SEND ME ANY PRO-NAZI MATERIAL EITHER!  I AM NOT NOR HAVE I EVER HAD A DESIRE TO BE A NAZI!)  ___

THE TIME:  THE NEXT MORNING

         _   God I hate doing this, _Gene thought.  He and the others stood at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the manor that served as the house and headquarters for Fred Luo's broker business. Thanks to the pirate-hunting job they had taken from the Angel Links' Heifong base, he and Jim had finally paid off the 1.6-million wong debt they owed to Fred.  Helping the private security force track down the pirates' main base on Heifong 2 had earned them an easy 3 million wong.  Not to mention a complete resupply and repair of the Outlaw Star on Angel Links' tab.  Of course, the remaining 1.4 million had to go to paying the rental on the Outlaw Star's docking, the office for Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, not to mention the food budget-a good part of which was taken up by Aisha.  How a woman who was a full head shorter than him could eat as much as she did and not become seriously overweight was beyond Gene's comprehension, even if she was a Ctarl-Ctarl.

             It was for those reasons that they all had all come down that particular morning to Fred's manor.  When Gene returned to the office after his meeting with Leilong the night before, Jim told him that Fred had called.  An associate of his wanted to hire Starwind and Hawking Enterprises to do a job for him.  Fred hadn't given the details; all he said was that his associate would reveal everything the next day.  He also said that they would make a very large amount of money.

            And so, here they were.   They stood in front of the huge manor, about to meet the mystery client and get the details on the job he was offering.

            "Gene, do we really have to do this?"  Gene looked down at Jim Hawking.  The blonde twelve year old, genius, and Gene's adopted younger brother had a look of apprehension on his face.  He never liked going to see Fred either.  Still, if the job really was both legit and high paying then there was no way they could refuse it.

            "Come on Jim," Gene said.  "Remember Fred's not really a bad guy.  He's just…" and Gene stopped halfway as he searched for the right words, "too perky for his own good."

            "Why is that a bad thing?"  Gene switched his attention over to Melfina.  After she had broken up with him, the beautiful bio-android girl had gone back to the way she used to dress.  Under her cloak she wore a white blouse with a blue tie, black short skirt with suspenders, and gray tights with black heels.  In addition to her usual ankle bracelet, she also wore a gold chain necklace with a small diamond pendant.  The pendant was a gift from Gene to celebrate their first month together as a real couple.  After their breakup, she offered to give it back to Gene, but he insisted that she keep it.  The store he had bought it from had a strict no-return policy anyway.

            "Nothing, nothing at all Melfina," Gene replied, flashing his trademark smile.  "But you know Jim.  He's such a wet blanket that he's always uncomfortable around people who know how to have fun."

            "Yeah, well I think I'd rather stay away from Fred's idea of fun if you don't mind Gene," Jim commented._  Yeah, you and me both partner, _Gene thought.__

            "Hey," Aisha said.  "I just hope that what Freddy said about how much this guy was offering is true.  I've already got a million ideas about what I'm going to buy with my share of the money."  Money.  If enough were offered, Aisha Clan-Clan would walk barefoot into hell and back.  Her hands rubbed together and her ears twitched.  For a second, Gene could have sworn that he saw the cat-girl drooling as well.

            "Well," Suzuka said in her all to familiar tone of cool aloofness, "I don't really care for the money, but I think it might be interesting to work at the request of a man I was once paid to kill."  _Don't really care for the money huh? _Gene thought.  In a sense it was true.  The only frivolous things Gene ever saw the female assassin buy were exotic teas and restorative oil for her bokuto.

            "Well then Suzu," Aisha quickly replied.  "If you don't want your share I'll gladly take it off your hands for you."

            "I don't think so," Susuka said.  "Oh and Aisha?"

            "Yeah Suzu?"

            "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me buy that name?" Suzuka asked; her voice tinged with annoyance.  Suzuka hated being called by her unofficial nickname.  That was the main reason why Aisha kept doing it.

            "Come on everyone," Gene said as he ignored Aisha and Suzuka's squabbling.  "Let's go see what this friend of Fred's wants."

            Leading his group up the steps to the front door, Gene was met by one of Fred's bodyguards, the short and light one.  After confirming that the group had an appointment with Fred, he led the five outlaws through the door and into the central display room.  As usual, the display room was filled with every spare amount of space with models of missiles, laser cannons, and various grappler arm weapons.  The guard then led them up a set of stairs at the other end of the display room, then down a long hall on the second floor.  At the end of the hall, he stopped at a pair of double doors that led into Fred's office.

            "Go on in," the guard said.  "The young master is expecting all of you."  _That's what I'm afraid of_, Gene thought.  Taking a deep breath, Gene knocked on the double doors.

            "Come innnn!" a high-pitched voice sang from the other side of the doors.  Wincing, Gene opened the heavy doors and entered Fred's office.  Fred had redecorated since the last time Gene and Jim had come to see him.  Cherry trees still lined the sides but the carpet had been changed from burgundy to scarlet.  He had also replaced his old, all business desk with an elaborately carved antique.  Fred's other bodyguard, the tall and dark one, stood behind the desk looking out the window.  Over by the left side Cherry trees, Fred stood and talked with what must have been the man he mentioned in his phone call to Jim last night.  The man was Gene's height with greasy brown hair and an eye patch over his left eye.  His good right eye was an icy blue color.   For a second, the man reminded Gene of Hilda.  He even had a cybernetic left arm.  However, Hilda's arm was only cybernetic from the elbow down and was disguised by synth-skin.  This guy's arm was completely uncovered and was cybernetic all the way up to the shoulder.

            "Gene!  How good of you and your friends to come see me."

            Haykon turned around as Fred Luo turned his attention to the group of people who had just entered the office.  Luo was speaking directly to the group's leader, a tall redheaded guy about 21 with a scarred cheek; dressed in a red and black jumpsuit with a red overcoat over his slim frame.  Haykon watched as Luo walked up to the guy and hugged him hard. 

            "Um, yeah, I'm real glad to see you too Fred," the redhead said, the look on his face speaking volumes about how uncomfortable his situation was making him.  _ Judging by his appearance_, Haykon thought, _this must be the famous Gene Starwind._

            "Oh and Jim, how have you been doing?" Fred asked as he turned his attention to a blond kid who walked behind Starwind.  "Aren't you growing up to be quite the heartbreaker?" he asked as he kneeled down to embrace the kid.

            "Well, uh, I guess so," the kid said, sporting the same look Starwind had a second ago.

            "Hey Fred," Starwind asked, "what's the details with this job that you called us about?"

            "Oh yes the job," Fred said as his flirtatious manner switched to a purely professional one.  The kid sighed in relief, grateful that his friend had gotten him out of the awkward moment.  _The kid must be that partner of his_, Haykon thought. _What was his name again?  Oh yeah, Jim Hawkling, Hawknee, something like that_.  He then noticed the other people that came in with Starwind and Hawkey.  The first one he noticed was the Ctarl woman, a rare site on a planet this far from the Empire.  Based on the information that had been given to him, this had to be the former Ctarl-Ctarl Ambassador Plenipotentiary Aisha Clan-Clan.  He then noticed the woman who walked to the Ctarl's right.  This one was tall and beautiful, dressed in a kimono with snow-white complexion and long shining black hair.  This had to be none other than the infamous "Twilight" Suzuka, an assassin whose wooden sword was said to be as deadly as the katanas forged by the guild's weapons masters. 

            And then, he saw her, Melfina.

            She was even more desirable than he had been led to believe.  Her black hair was cut collar length except for the long bangs on each side.  Her large brown eyes betrayed her innocence while her gray tights seemed to only enhance the length of her slender legs.  Oh how Hakon would love to have legs like those wrapped around him.

            "Well," Luo continued, "My friend Mr. Davidson here is a hauler who helps in the transfer of special products such as grappler armaments to customers outside the Heifong system.  Isn't that right Mr. Davidson?  Uh, Davidson are you there?"

            "Huh? Oh yes. That's exactly right Fred."  Haykon had been staring so intently at the android he had forgotten that he was supposed to be impersonating Davidson.  He hoped that Starwind hadn't noticed; otherwise his mission would be compromised.  And if that happened, Hakon knew that those above him would be more than slightly disappointed with him.

            "Mr. Davidson touched down here on Heifong two days ago," Luo said.  "And on the night he arrived, if you can believe it, his ship was broken into.  Not only that, the cargo he was carrying was stolen from right under the nose of spaceport security."

            "What exactly was stolen?" the Ctarl asked.

            "I was hauling five class six grappler machine guns as well as ten crates of class three homing missiles.  If I don't get them back I'll have to pay for them out of my own pocket."  Haykon then put on his best desperation face and shook his hands for added effect.  "Do you have any idea how much weapons like that cost!" he yelled in a panicked voice.

            "Hey, now just calm down," Starwind said as he raised his hand.  "If that was really the stuff you were carrying then there was no way the people who stole it could have gotten very far."

            "Gene is right," Suzuka said.  "Weapons like that would have to be hidden away as soon as possible.  Otherwise, people would notice them and report it to the authorities."

            "Jim," Starwind said to the kid.  "Bring up a map of Heifong City and try to find out where these people could have taken Davidson's cargo."

            "Right," Hawskin said.  Reaching into his jacket, the kid pulled out a palm-sized personal assistant.  "Let's see," Hawklone said as he typed in the data, "it would have to be someplace large, as well as both abandoned and relatively close to the spaceport."

            "Excuse me, Mr. Davidson," Melfina asked.  "I don't think I understand as to why you requested us specifically to find your stolen cargo."  Haykon was immediately taken aback.  From what he had been told, Melfina never got involved in conversations that involved Starwind and Hawkland's work.  Did she suspect something?  The little bitch was smarter than she looked.

            "Melfina," Aisha muttered, "for what this guy is offering, I really don't think that matters."

            "Oh no, no," Haykon said.  "It's perfectly alright.  You see I had heard how you people had tracked down the pirate base on Heifong 2 that had been causing so much trouble for the private security force that watches over this system.  I figured that if you could find such a cleverly hidden base, finding some stolen cargo would be an easy job for you all."

            His answer appeared to satisfy her; at least he hoped it would.

            "I got it!" Hawksin exclaimed.  "There's a condemned warehouse about one block from the spaceport.  It's the only place that fits all the requirements."

            "Great job Jim," Starwind said to the kid as he turned back to Haykon.  "Sir, Starwind and Hawking Enterprises will find your cargo and return it to you by sundown."

            "Ahem!" Aisha said.  "Gene, aren't you forgetting a little something like our payment?"

            "I'll pay a fifty thousand wong finders fee for the merchandise," Haykon replied. "As well as ten thousand wong to each person who helps find it."

            "That's good enough for me!  Come on everyone!" the Ctarl yelled as she looked around excitedly.  "Lets go find that cargo!"

            "Aisha, please calm down," Suzuka said.

            "I'll calm down after I get paid my ten thousand!" Aisha said, pushing them out all out the door at once.

            "Damn it Aisha," Starwind yelled, "would you settle down and stop pushing me!"          

As the motley group left the office, Haykon watched with amusement at their antics.  This was going to be easier than he thought. 

            As the guard led them all back outside, Jim was finally able to relax.  He didn't have anything personal against Fred, he just couldn't figure out why Fred thought he was gay.  _Jesus Christ,_ Jim thought, _I haven't even reached puberty yet._

            "Hey you!" the bodyguard called out to Gene as they exited the manor.

            "Yeah, what do you want?" Gene asked

            "I heard that you're single again?"

            "Yeah so what about it?"

            "Oh nothing," the guard grinned.  "I just thought that maybe now you'd be able to payback the young master's love for you."  Gene's left eye twitched involuntarily.

            "You and your friend really get off on making me uncomfortable don't you?" he asked.

            "You got that right," The guard laughed as he vanished back inside.  Turning around, Gene took a deep breath to regained his composure before leading them all back to the car parked at the bottom of the steps.  Jim and Gene sat in the front while the girls all piled into the back.  Five minutes later, they were all heading down Highway Five towards the spaceport.

            "Gene?" Melfina asked all of a sudden.

            "Yeah Mel?"

            "Why did you ask me to come along with you on this?  Don't you think that maybe I'll get in the way?"

            "Well Melfina," as Gene looked at her in the rearview mirror, "Davidson offered ten thousand wong for each person who worked on this job.  Besides, you won't be in the way.  This is the sort of job that needs a lookout to watch the outside."

            "Oh, well then I'll do my best to do a good job.  I just hope we finish in time for tonight."

            "Why?" Gene asked.  "What's happening tonight?"

            "Don't you remember Gene?" Melfina asked.  "You have a date tonight with that woman you said you met at the market."

            "Oh yeah, yeah," Gene said quickly, "I was so preoccupied with the job that I forgot all about it."  Jim looked up at his _aniki_.  He knew that Gene hated lying to Melfina.  After the Leyline, back when they first started dating, Gene had made a vow that he wouldn't keep any secrets from her.  He kept telling her that he was back in the game, but in actuality, Gene hadn't been on a single date since their breakup.  And as far as Jim knew, Gene hadn't even gone to any of the local brothels either.  It was as if he had been completely changed because of Melfina.  _Gene_, Jim thought, _just swallow your pride and tell Melfina you love her and that you want her back.  Seeing you like this is almost as bad as when you were nothing but a letch._  However, Jim knew Gene hadn't brought Melfina along for either the money bonus or to use her as a lookout.  He leaned over to Gene and spoke in a lowered voice, being careful not to let Melfina hear.

            "So you saw it to, huh?" Jim asked

            "The way Davidson was looking at Melfina?  You're damn right I saw it."  Jim nodded.  The hungry look in Davidson's eye was the same one Gene used to have whenever he saw a woman.  Only in Davidson's one eye, Jim saw what only could be described as a cold and predatory look.  Gene never admitted it, but Jim knew that deep down, Gene blamed himself for what happened to Melfina almost a year ago.  Harry Mcdougal, obsessed with possessing her, had tried to kidnap Melfina while his brother Ron led Gene and the others to the other side of town.  Luckily, Melfina was able to gather herself together and escape before Harry made off with her and the Outlaw Star.  Gene must have taken her along with them so he could make sure Davidson didn't try to pull the same crap as Harry.

            After another twenty minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the warehouse where Davidson's cargo had supposedly been taken to.  The place looked like it hadn't been used in years.  The windows were all broken and the rising doors in the front had been rusted shut. 

            "All right everyone," Gene said as he got out.  "Me, Jim, and Suzuka will go in to check the place out.  Melfina, you and Aisha will stay out here and serve as lookouts."

            "What?" Aisha yelled.  "No way!  I wanna have some fun.  How about Jim stays out here as the lookout and I'll go in to beat down those crooks."

            "Look Aisha," Gene said.  "I need Jim and his P.A.'s scanners to check out the warehouse's interior.  I also need a lookout out here to warn us in case trouble comes and Melfina can only look one way at a time."

            "Yeah but..."

            "Besides," Gene interrupted, "aren't you always saying that the Ctarl-Ctarl have the best eyes in the universe?"  With that, Aisha folded her arms over her chest and sulked.  Jim snickered to himself.  To Aisha, keeping her pride was far more important than having fun.

            "Right then," Gene said.  "Now that we've gotten that settled let's go to work.   Melfina, Aisha, keep an eye out for trouble but make sure to stay within seeing distance of each other."

            "Right," Melfina said.  Aisha just cursed something in Ctarl.  With their plan set into motion; Melfina and Aisha took positions at the opposing ends of the block while Jim, Gene, and Suzuka walked toward the warehouse.  Taking out his P.A, Jim did a quick scan of the warehouse's interior. 

            "It looks like there's an entrance around the back," he said.

            "Well then," Gene said as he drew his gun, "let's go check the place out."  Moving down an alley that led around to the back of the warehouse, Jim somehow got the feeling that they were being watched.  But as he looked around, he didn't see a single thing.  Not a person, not even an alley cat.  _That's weird_, he thought.  _Usually in __Heifong__City__, you see at least one stray cat in every alley_.  Jim knew of at least six who lived in the alley behind the office.  Melfina, kind person that she was, was always leaving food out for them.  It was almost as if something had scared the strays off.  _Maybe I'm just a little unnerved by how that creep Davidson was staring at Mel._

After coming out the other end of the alley, Jim and the others saw the door he had mentioned at the top of a short set of stairs in the warehouse's back.  Climbing up the stairs, Gene reached for the doorknob and tried to open the door.  Unfortunately, the door was locked and wouldn't open

            "Stand back everyone," Gene said as he brought his gun up to blast the doorknob.

            "Wait a minute Gene!" Jim exclaimed as he grabbed Gene's hand.

            "Come on Jim, what's wrong now?"

            "Don't you think that if you shoot the door then whoever's inside might hear it?"  Gene may have gotten a little more mature in the last year, but he obviously wasn't any smarter.

            "Well then," Gene asked, "do you have a better idea?"

            "I do as a matter of fact," Suzuka said.  Pushing Gene aside, Suzuka removed the hairpin that kept her left hair lock in place.  She then placed the pin in the door's lock and, after a brief second of wriggling it around, successfully unlocked and opened the door.

            "What a showoff," Gene muttered as Suzuka put her hair back into place.  As they entered the warehouse, the feeling of being watched seemed to steadily grow.  _Something is very wrong here, _Jim thought_, but I just can't put my finger on it.  _The feeling seemed to explode as they neared a door that led into the warehouse's storage area.  Gene took position on the door's left side while Suzuka took position on the right.  Suzuka drew her bokuto and Gene drew his shotgun to back up his pistol.  They nodded to each other and with a whirl of his coat, Gene kicked in the door, both guns drawn and Suzuka covering him.The three of them entered into the storage area as Jim fumbled around at the wall, searching for the power switch.  As soon as he found it, he flicked it on and the lights came on in a flash of sparks, revealing the warehouse to be completely deserted.  Dust and broken glass were littered all over the floor.  A pile of old wooden crates was stacked over by the wall to their left, but the starship weapons Davidson had described were nowhere to be seen.__

"I don't believe this," Gene yelled.  "This was nothing but a goddamned setup."

            "It may be more than that," Suzuka said.  Her dark brown eyes were flickering all over the warehouse's interior.  "I have a feeling that we've been led into some kind of trap."

            "I hate to say it," Jim said, wanting nothing more than to get out of there, "but I think you're right.  I've got a weird feeling that someone is watching us."

            "Everyone," Gene said, "get back to back.  Jim, do a scan.  Try and see if you can find anything."  They all promptly stood to each other's back as Jim scanned the warehouse's interior.

            "I can't find anything Gene," Jim said.  "Visual, radio, magnetic, nothing shows up on…."

            "Look out," Suzuka suddenly yelled.  She pushed them out of the way as five metal spikes flew down from above to where they where they standing.  The spikes struck the spot where they were all standing, missing them by a matter of inches as they landed in a heap with Suzuka on top of Gene.

            "Suzuka," Gene grinned, "I never knew."

            "In your dreams Gene," Suzuka coolly replied as a dark figure jumped down from a catwalk on the warehouse's ceiling.  Scrambling to their feet, they quickly examined their visitor_.  Is this guy one of those Kei ninjas?_ Jim thought.  _No way!  He's something_ _else entirely_.  The creature, that was the only thing Jim could think of to call it, was as tall as Gene.  It was dressed in a black one piece that clung loosely to its arms and legs, but was drawn tight around the torso.  In addition to the one piece, it wore armored gauntlets, shin guards, breastplate, and a facemask that covered the lower half of its face.  A _manji_ symbol adorned the center of the breastplate, the right angle arms radiating from a center adorned with a single eye.  For a second, it looked to Jim like the creature's armor was actually growing out of its flesh.  It stood tall and straight and had a lean muscular build, a sharp contrast to the hunched and gangly form of the Kei ninjas.  It had dark gray skin, white hair, and featureless eyes that glowed with an evil looking green light.  The creature raised its right hand and, to their amazement, the hand stretched and flattened into a sword with a jagged blade.   Without a word, the creature pulled back its blade hand and charged straight towards them. 

            "Yeah right," Gene said, who promptly shot the creature.  The creature took the bullet in the middle of its forehead, falling back and on to the floor. 

            "Damn.  That was easy.  All right everybody, let's clear out of here before anything else…."

            But before Gene could finish his sentence, another creature, identical in every way to the first, dropped down from the ceiling.  It was followed by five more.  And then, another six just seemed to materialize out of the walls.  As they appeared, each creature changed its hand into a weapon.  Some turned their hands into elaborately shaped swords and blades while others just extended their fingers into six-inch long claws.

            "Gene!" Jim said, scared out of his mind.  "We're surrounded and….oh shit!  Gene look!"  Gene turned around and looked at what Jim saw.  The first creature, the one that Gene had shot, was getting back up.  It was then that they all saw there wasn't any blood coming from the bullet hole in its head.  Not only that, the wound was healing as they watched. 

            "Jim," Gene said under his breath, "when I give you the signal, run for those crates."  Jim nodded in acknowledgement.  The creatures were already striking attack stances and were preparing to charge.  "Now!" Gene yelled as he dropped a flash grenade.  The grenade exploded in a flash of light and blinded the creatures.  Seeing his chance, Jim ran between two of them and hid behind the crates.  Suzuka, wasting no time, charged for the three closest to her.  Her bokuto became a blur of motion as she eviscerated one; then cut a deep gash across another's chest before cutting off the left arm of the third.  The arm flew through the air and disintegrated before it even hit the ground.  The five that came out of the walls ran straight for Gene, but Gene's trigger finger was faster than the creatures.  His guns roared and the creatures went down.  But just like the first one he shot, these others just got back up, regenerated, and reattacked. Likewise, the eviscerated and slashed creatures that Suzuka attacked simply healed their wounds while the one she "disarmed," simply grew a new one, complete with an armored gauntlet.  A group of four joined the ones Suzuka was fighting and surrounded her.  Suzuka unleashed one of her secret techniques and a whirlwind of air rose and sent the creatures flying backward.  Two of them got back up again and ran towards her.  They slashed and stabbed at her with their claws and blades.  Suzuka slashed back and parried with her sword, matching and countering blow for blow. But for each one she took down, two more took its place.  The ones Gene fought were doing the same thing.  Gene ran and circled around them as he reloaded his guns as fast as he could._  I've got to do something_, Jim thought.  _There's no way these things could be human, but they've got to have a weakness somewhere.  Gene will be out of ammo soon and Suzuka looks like she's already starting to get tired out.  If we keep fighting like this then we're dead.  _

            Taking out his P.A, Jim began scanning the creatures for any kind of weakness.  One of the creatures that was fighting Suzuka turned and saw him.  It raised its left hand as its extended claws straightened out into spikes.  Jim ducked behind the crates as the spikes launched from the creature's hand.  They flew through the air and ripped through the crates before embedding themselves in the wall, barely missing Jim's shoulder.  The creature then jumped and flipped through the air, landing right in front of him.  Jim fell and scooted backward in a vain attempt to get away.  The creature's right hand stretched and extended a full yard before capping itself off with a vicious looking scythe-like blade before silently raising the weapon to bring down right upon Jim.  His mind numb with fear, Jim's hand reached behind him in search of anything that he could use as weapon.  His shaking hand closed upon a brick that someone had used to break one of the warehouse's windows long ago.  In desperation, he grabbed the brick and threw it as hard as he could at the creature, striking it in the _manji_ symbol.  The creature lowered its blade and stumbled back, its hand clutching its chest.  _I couldn't have hit it that hard_, he thought._  Could that symbol be its weak point_?

            Regaining his composure, Jim reached for the gun in his jacket's holster.  He wasn't anywhere near as good a shot as his _aniki_, but there was no way he could possibly miss at this range.  He fired, hitting the creature right in the symbol, knocking it back and on to the ground.  The creature thrashed and convulsed violently before disintegrating into dust, leaving behind a fractured green crystal the size of Jim's fist.

            "Gene, Suzuka!" he yelled.  "Aim for the _manji_ on their breastplate!  It's their weak point!"  Gene and Suzuka looked to him and nodded.  Gene reloaded his gun and took careful aim at the five creatures surrounding him.  He shot them all in their symbol and they fell, convulsed, and disintegrated.   In a burst of speed, Suzuka knocked back five of her attackers before using one of her techniques to slash their symbols all at once.  For the last one, Suzuka reversed her hold on her bokuto, spun, and brought it up and through the creature's symbol.  It thrashed on her sword and then disintegrated like all the others.

            "Hey, are you two all right?" Jim asked as he came out from behind the pile of crates. 

            "Yeah," Gene said as he panted heavily.  "Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"That goes for me as well," Suzuka said as she leaned on her sword.

            "What the hell were those things?" Gene asked as he surveyed the battlefield, looking like he expected more of the creatures to fall from the ceiling, pass through the walls, or maybe even float up through the floor.

            "I don't know Gene.  But it looks like this is their power source," Jim said as he kneeled down to pick up one of the fractured crystals.  Gene and Suzuka walked over as Jim used his P.A. to do a chemical analysis on the crystal.

            "Well?" Gene asked.

            "Gene, it can't be," Jim said as he looked up at his aniki, "but the analysis says that it's dragonite."

            "What?" Gene asked incredulously.  "How the hell can that be dragonite?  It's green!"

            "Yeah I know, and the analysis says that its radioactive half life is only a fraction of what dragonite is supposed to be.  Still, that's what it says it is.  I'm going to have to do a more accurate analysis when we get back to the office so I can't give any real answers at the moment."

            "Sure Jim," Gene said.  "But first, let's go find Davidson and beat some answers out of him.  He tried to play us for suckers and I don't appreciate that at all.  So as I was saying before those things interrupted us, let's get the hell out of here before anything else happ…" but before Gene could finish his sentence, he was again interrupted, this time by a voice from the outside.

            "Hey you!  What the hell do you think you're doing?  Let her go you asshole!"

            "That sounded like Aisha," Suzuka said.

            "Great, what the hell is her problem now?" Gene asked.  But then, Jim remembered the predatory look in Davidson's eye.  He and Gene both turned to each other as a mixed look of fear and enlightenment spread over their faces.

            "Melfina!" they said in unison.

            She looked left and she looked right.  Both ways seemed clear of any trouble.

            Melfina had decided to take a lookout position on the street's eastern end while Aisha had moved down to the west.  Looking over her shoulder every once in a while, Melfina checked to make sure she and Aisha were still in seeing distance like Gene said.  Since Melfina could still see Aisha, she figured Aisha could still see her, especially since Aisha's Ctarl eyes were as good as Melfina's android eyes. 

            She hadn't said anything, but Melfina was glad that Gene and Jim had taken her with them on this job.  She couldn't be sure, but in Fred's office, Melfina thought she saw a frightening look in Davidson's eye.  A look exactly like the one Harry Mcdougal had when he tried to kidnap her.  Right before they all went to look for the Leyline.

            Harry, Melfina felt a pang of sadness stab her heart whenever she thought about him.  At the Leyline, he claimed that he loved her.  He even gave his life trying to protect her from Hazonko.  Still, Melfina knew that Harry didn't really love her, nor did she him.  He just thought that as they were both contructs then they should be together.  Of course, he wasn't really a bad person.  He was just lonely.  He felt that he was unworthy to be around real humans.  If he had found a human who would accept and love him just like Gene had done for her, than maybe he wouldn't have been consumed by his own self-loathing.

            _Just like Gene did for me_, Melfina thought before pushing the idea from her mind.  What they had was over.  They were just friends now and that was the way it had to stay. 

            Remembering that Gene had assigned her to be a lookout, Melfina snapped out of her daydream.  She looked left and right again.  All seemed quiet.  Gene was counting on her to do her job and she wasn't going to let him down.

            "Well, fancy meeting you here."  Startled, Melfina whirled at voice and saw Davidson was standing in the alley behind her, leaning against one of the buildings. 

            "Mr. Davidson," Melfina said as she regained herself.  "What are you doing here?"  Davidson strolled out of the alley and pointed toward the condemned warehouse where Gene, Jim, and Suzuka had just walked into.  "Is that where my cargo has been taken to?"

            "Yes," she answered.  "Gene, Jim, and Suzuka just went in to check out the inside."

            "Good," he said.  "Where's that Ctarl friend of yours?"

            "Aisha?  She's over there."

            "Ah yes, I see her now."  Mr. Davidson, for some reason, seemed angry that Aisha was outside with her.   It was then Melfina began to feel afraid.  But of what she had no idea.  "Ms. Melfina," Davidson asked, "would you be so kind as to give Gene a message for me?"

            "Sure, of course," Melfina replied.  The feeling of imminent dread was getting worse.

            "Tell him," he said with a cold smile, "Leyline Project Command:  It was you who broke my mason plate."  Melfina gasped.  That was the pass phrase that Professor Khan programmed into her.  The same phrase that used to send her into a stasis mode.  Of course, thanks to the wish she made at the Leyline, the command code and everything else that made her the Maiden of the Leyline had been stripped from her, leaving the pass phrase completely useless. Davidson meanwhile, blinked in surprise.  He must have been starting to realize that the pass phrase wasn't going to work.  Melfina knew she had to take advantage of the situation before it was too late.  She turned and started to run towards where Aisha was standing.

            "Aisha!" Melfina yelled.  "Hel..."-but before she could finish, something pricked the back of her neck.  Her limbs failed and her vision went black as she fell unconscious.

            Haykon couldn't believe it.  The pass phrase was supposed to knock her into a coma.  Instead, she just stood there as if nothing had happened.  Could the command codes have been deleted from her operating systems?  Impossible!  Only Gwen Khan had the ability to do that.  And he had been told that Khan had died at the Leyline.  Well, there was no time to think about that now.  The little bitch was already starting to run for her friend.  Luckily, Haykon had a backup plan.  The android started to call out for the Ctarl woman, but she hadn't taken two steps before Haykon flipped up the wrist of his cyber-arm.  The needle gun installed into the wrist's underside fired a tranquilizer tipped spine straight into her neck, causing Melfina to immediately fell unconscious.  He rushed over to catch her before she hit the ground, just as he heard someone yell in his direction.

            "Hey you!  What the hell do you think you're doing?  Let her go you asshole!"  Haykon looked up to see the Ctarl woman running straight for him.  He was a lot stronger now, thanks to the cyber-arm the Toku weapons masters had built especially for him.  Still, he really didn't feel like fighting the Ctarl-Ctarl Aisha Clan-Clan, known for both her immense strength and violent temper.  He reached into his pocket, found the whistle, and blew as loud as he could.  Right on cue, the four Oni who had stayed outside as his lookouts appeared to hold her off.  The ones waiting inside the warehouse should have already killed the others by now.  With the Ctarl woman busy fighting the Oni, Haykon made his escape.  Hoisting the android over his shoulder, he pressed the button on his watch that activated his car's autopilot.  The red '07 Panther pulled up to the curb and he threw Melfina into the back.  Wasting no time, he jumped into the driver's seat and stepped on the gas.  As he passed the warehouse, he saw Starwind and the others run out from the alley.  Hawkstin and the Suzuka woman ran to help the Ctarl fight off the Oni while Starwind began firing at the car.  Luckily, the Toku had foreseen to have the chassis and the windows bulletproofed.  Haykon gunned the accelerator and turned left, then right.  With the speed he was going and the course he was taking, there'd be no way for them to follow him.  His mission was a success.  He had paid off his debt to the Toku.

            As Haykon turned the next corner, he caught a glimpse of something in the rearview mirror that made his heart skip a beat.  He stopped and turned around in his seat for a better look, but there was nothing back there.  The street was completely deserted.  _It must have been my imagination_, he thought.  _All right, now just calm down.__  I've done my part.  The Toku messengers will take over after they arrive to take the android to the Toku leaders.  _As he continued on his way, Haykon just dismissed what he thought was a mere figment of his imagination.  Still, he had to admit that it was the most realistic hallucination he ever had.  He could have sworn that he had really seen a large silver and gray wolf running after the car.

(Hakon has kidnapped Melfina!  What do the Toku Pirates want with her?  Who are the messengers for the Toku that are coming to get her?  Will Gene and the others be able to save her in time?  Did Hakon really see a wolf chasing after his car?  And what about the man in black?  What is his role in all of this?  Stay tuned for our next exciting episode.  Same outlaw-time.  Same outlaw-website.  Don't forget to review.)


	4. The Man in Black

**CHAPTER 3:**

The Man In Black

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, planets, alien_ _races, or any of the other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star" anime or manga. So Bandai, __Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to_ _"Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and_ _appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

"God damn it Aisha!" Gene screamed. "How the hell could you have let him take Melfina like that?"  Aisha didn't believe what she had just heard.  Was Gene actually blaming her for what just happened? There was no way she was going to let him pull that kind of crap with her.

Aisha was doing her job exactly as Gene told her. She was standing at the corner, watching the street for any sign of trouble. She yawned out of sheer boredom when suddenly, she heard Mel yell for her. Aisha turned around and saw that Davidson guy with his hands all over Mel. She ran straight for them, but the guy blew on a whistle, and then Aisha found herself surrounded by these weird metal face guys. She lashed out at them with some of her basic _Po-hedaheda_ moves, the traditional fighting style of the Ctarl-Ctarl, but the metal faces just got right back up again. Aisha was about to turn up the heat and transform into her beast mode, when Jim and Suzu ran out of the alley they had just gone down with Gene. Suzu knocked the metal faces back with one of her shockwaves before slashing them across the chest. The metal faces thrashed in a seizure before crumbling into nothing. Hearing gunfire, Aisha and the others looked up to see Gene firing his guns at Davidson's car as he drove away. Unfortunately, Davidson's car had been bulletproofed. He turned the corner and was gone, taking Mel with him.

"What do you mean 'How could I have let him take her?'" Aisha yelled at Gene as she grabbed him by the collar of his coat. "Are you trying to say what happened was my fault?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Gene yelled at her as he grabbed her by her belled collar.

"Why you stupid son of a..." Aisha yelled, just as Jim and Suzu got between them.

"Both of you stop it now!" Suzu shouted as she pushed them apart.

"Come on Gene!" Jim yelled as he pulled Gene back. "This isn't helping!"

"Jim's right," Suzu said. "If you keep arguing like this, Melfina's going to be the one to pay the price for it."

"What happened wasn't anyone's fault Gene!" Jim said as he continued to hold Gene back. "The only thing that matters is getting Melfina back before that guy hurts her!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Jim," Gene said as he relaxed.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Aisha asked. "Let's go find that asshole Davidson and rip him a new one!"

"Unfortunately," Suzu said, "we have no idea where he's going or even where we might be able to find him."

"Fred might know!" Jim said. "After all, he's the guy Davidson works for!"

"Then let's get going!" Gene shouted. "The longer we stand here, the longer that bastard has to do whatever he wants to Melfina!"   As they all ran back to the car, Aisha began to think of how that guy had grabbed Mel in just the one second that she had her back turned. _I hate to admit __it_, she thought, _but Gene's right. I got careless and now Mel's in danger. Well, that guy had better not touch her. 'Cause if he does, I'll sharpen my claws on his lungs._

He watched the whole episode from the building top down the street. The man in black had followed them from Luo's place to the warehouse. After they parked, he had climbed up the fire escape of a building one hundred yards to the west. By the time he had reached the roof; Starwind, the kid, and the Suzuka woman had gone into an alley, heading for the back of the warehouse. Bringing up his binoculars, the man in black scanned the roof of the warehouse and found nothing. He pressed the small button on the left side of his binoculars, changing from visual to ultraviolet, then to infrared.

There they were. In infrared mode, his binoculars picked up the heat signatures of four Oni hunched on the roof of the warehouse. How many were inside he had no idea. Well, that didn't matter to him anyway. Melfina was his only concern. The others he could give a damn about. They would have to face God knew how many Oni were in the warehouse by themselves.

The sound of a scream yanked his attention back down to the street. Cycling his binoculars back to visual, he saw Haykon grabbing Melfina. The Ctarl-Ctarl Aisha ran straight for them, but the four Oni on the warehouse's roof stopped her.  _Shit_, he thought. There was no way he could get down in time to save her. Besides, he wasn't ready to reveal himself to Starwind and the others yet. They had already run back out of the alley. Suzuka and the kid ran to help Aisha while Starwind fired at Haykon's car as he drove off. _Well,_ he thought, _I can't get down there to help, but there is one thing I can do.  _Leaning over the building ledge, he whistled down to Slag who lay sleeping at the foot of the fire escape. The big wolf looked up to his master as the man in black rolled his index fingers in a circle, then pointed in the direction Haykon's car was heading. Slag barked in understanding before getting up and running after the car.   _Go ahead and run you bastard_, the man in black thought. _But__ no matter how fast you run, Slag has your scent and you'll never escape from him._

Hearing the sound of yelling, the man in black turned his attention back to the street. To his shock, he saw Starwind and the Ctarl woman screaming at each other. Luckily, Suzuka and the kid were able to bring to two back to reality. He couldn't believe it. Their friend had just been kidnapped and they were fighting each other like a pack of spoiled children. _These are really the people who killed Hazonko? _he asked to himself. From what he could see, the only one of them with potential like that was Suzuka. She wasn't bad to look at either. Well, he could ogle her later. Right now, it was time to go to work. He about faced, strolled over to the fire exit, and climbed down. Upon reaching the bottom, he walked out of the alley towards the next street over where had parked his truck. Climbing in, he activated the homing signal on Slag's collar. The map screen on the dashboard showed his location. It looked like he was still trailing Haykon. It would be a while before he would know just where they were going.

Hearing the sound of an approaching car, the man in black looked up to see Starwind and his group drive past the intersection up ahead. Inserting the ignition key, he turned on the hover engine and the truck lifted off the road. With Slag chasing after Hakon, the man in black followed Starwind. With luck, he might be able to find a use for him and his friends after all.

It all happened so fast, that Fred still didn't know what had hit him.

He was busy going over some sales files in his office when he heard what sounded like shouting coming from the hall outside. Fred was walking to the door to see what the problem was when the door suddenly shattered with a blow from the other side. After the dust settled, Fred was greeted to the sight of Aisha standing in the fractured remnants of what used to be a solid Oak door. Aisha stood aside as Gene, Jim, and Suzuka stepped through the hole into the office.

"Gene Starwind!" Fred scolded. "I sincerely hope that you have the money to pay for that door your friend just wrecked!" It was then that Fred noticed how Gene's normally handsome face was twisted in anger.

"Alright Fred!" Gene yelled.  He walked over to Fred and grabbed him by the shirt collar. He pushed Fred over to the desk and threw him on top.  Although Fred had many pleasant dreams about Gene involving situations like this, something told him that this was nor the time to reminisce about them.  "Where the hell is Davidson!"

"What?" Fred asked, beginning to feel deathly afraid for himself. His two bodyguards ran into the office and reached for their guns. Fred raised his hand to tell them to stand down, but Suzuka beat him to it. She swung her bokuto at his guards' heads and sent them flying. They crashed headfirst into the right side Cherry trees and dropped unconscious.

"He kidnapped Melfina Fred!" Gene screamed. "Tell me where he is right now you hear me!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Fred asked. "Davidson isn't a kidnapper! He's just a hauler! He's done some gunrunning, but that's the only illegal thing he's ever done!"

"Yeah," Aisha growled, "well I saw him do it! Hey Gene, maybe you should let me talk with Fred about where Davidson is. I bet I could convince him to tell us everything we want to know."  Gene looked up to her and grinned.

"You know Aisha, that's not a bad idea at all."

"Now just wait a minute!" Fred said as he raised his hands. "What is going on here? Jim, you're the only one who seems to be acting with an ounce of sanity.  Will you please tell me what the meaning of all this is?"

"Come on Gene just calm down," Jim said as he pulled on Gene's arm. "Fred doesn't have anything to do with what happened."  Gene took a deep breath and released his grip on Fred. After pulling himself together, Fred listened as Jim told him everything that happened.

"I just don't believe it!" he exclaimed as Jim finished his story. It was true that Fred was secretly jealous of how close Gene and Melfina were, but he would never wish something like this upon her. "Davidson would never do anything like this! You've got to believe me Gene! Of course, I will admit that he was acting a little strangely when he came to see me."

"Oh," Gene said, "now you tell us!"

"Gene I believe him," Suzuka said as she placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.  "Do you have any idea were Davidson could have gone?" she asked Fred.

"Well, he can't leave the planet," Fred said as he tugged at his right ear lobe. "Those starship weapons he was carrying belonged to me. Therefore, I confiscated the ignition key to his ship until they were returned. I imagine that sooner or later, he might go back to his ship."

"Where is his ship parked?" Jim asked.

"I believe that it's parked at dock 25 at Heifong City Spaceport," Luo answered.

"Gene," Jim said, "come on, he might be there already."

"Yeah right," Gene said, the angry look on his face unchanging. Without a word, he led his group out of the office. Stepping over the unconscious form of one of the bodyguards, Gene suddenly turned around and pointed at Fred.  "You knew something was up but you completely ignored it!" Gene snarled. "If anything happens to Melfina, I'm holding you responsible."

As the four outlaws left, Fred found himself shaking uncontrollably. He knew that Gene probably wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but he would absolutely die if Gene started to actually hate him.

The meeting with Fred hadn't gone as productive as Gene hoped. Melfina was still in Davidson's slimy clutches and he had no way to save her. _ God damn it!_ Gene thought. _It's__ all my fault! This is the third time that I let Melfina down! First with Harry Mcdougal, then again at the Leyline! Why is it I always fail her when she needs me the most?_  He, Jim, and the girls exited Fred's manor and headed for the car. All they could really do now was stake out Davidson's ship and hope that he came back there sometime later.

"Gene," Suzuka said as she again placed her hand on his shoulder, " It wasn't your fault what happened."  Startled, Gene turned around and looked at her. He remembered that Suzuka prided herself on her intuitive skills. Aside from Jim, she was the only one who knew that he hadn't been with another woman since Melfina. Gene was envious of Suzuka and her control.  Though he was the boss of their outfit, Suzuka was the one who actually acted like it. He always flew off the handle at the slightest provocation while she just dealt with it.

"Thanks Suzuka," Gene said. "But I still won't feel any better until we get Melfina back safe and sound."

"We all feel that way," she said. She was about to say something else, but Jim interrupted her.

"Gene!" Jim shouted. "Look at the car!"  Gene, Suzuka, and Aisha all turned and looked at what Jim saw. Someone had plunged a knife into the upholstery of the driver's seat. The blade had been stuck into the backrest, right where Gene's heart would be.

"Hey," Aisha said. "It looks like someone stuck a note on the blade."

"That creep Davidson must be trying to get a ransom for Melfina," Jim said as he eyed the knife.  Without a word, Gene pulled the knife out of the chair and pulled the note off the blade.

"Well what does it say?" Aisha asked, as Gene unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

"It says," Gene said as he looked at his friends, "Haykon has taken her to 356 Callisto Ave. Be careful, they have even more Oni there. A friend."

"Haykon?" Aisha asked. "I thought his name was Davidson."

"Fred said that Davidson was acting strange when he came to see him," Jim said. "Maybe this Haykon guy was impersonating Davidson to get his hands on Mel. But what are the Oni?"

"Traditionally," Suzuku said, "Oni was a Japanese word that meant demon. However, in this case, I believe it refers to those creatures that attacked us at the warehouse."

"That explains a lot," Aisha said. "But I'd still like to know why he's after Mel. Think this guy's one of our old friends the Kei Pirates?"

"I really don't give a rat's ass who he is," Gene growled as he crushed the note in his hand. "He's taken Melfina, and I'm gonna send him to hell for that. Callisto Ave is only a couple of miles from here. By car, we should be able to reach it in about five minutes."

"For once Gene, I completely agree with you," Aisha said. "Let's go find Haykon, Davidson, or whoever the hell he is and show him what happens when you kidnap one of our friends!"

The address Slag had followed Haykon to turned out to be a now defunct factory for Munchousen Drives. The building was used heavily back in the fledgling years of Heifong City, back when Heifong was used primarily as an industrial colony. When the planet swung more toward commerce and trading, the factory was abandoned. Watching in the safety of the shadows across the street from the building, the man in black waited in his truck. Slag sat on the seat beside him, perfectly still, but alert to the danger present in the factory. Using the infrared setting on his binoculars, the man in black counted at least ten Oni on the roof, and ten more on the street. He had no idea though of how many of the things were actually inside the factory. That's why he needed Starwind and his group to distract them. He checked his watch. Almost twelve minutes had passed since he had left his message for them in the car.

_Where the hell__ are they_? he thought. Melfina was all alone in the factory with Haykon, completely defenseless. That was something no woman deserved to have happened to her. He still remembered the first time he ever encountered Haykon. It was back when he escaped from the Kei.  To support himself, he had gotten a job as a bouncer at a strip club on the backwater planet of Perseon. The money was good, the girls liked him, and he could have all the free beer he could drink.  Still, it sometimes felt as though he was never putting his talents to their limits.  But all that changed one night when he was walking home from the job and he heard a muffled voice scream for help. He ran down the alley he heard the voice come from and found one of the girls who danced at the club being raped by a grungy guy with greasy brown hair.  Without wasting a second, he had ran straight for the rapist, pulling back his right arm as he ran. He punched with all his strength and cracked the guy in the head, crushing his eye socket and completely smashing the left eye. Later, when he turned the guy over to the police, the man in black learned that the guy was wanted for robbery, murder, and rape on at least twelve different planets. Not only that, he had a twenty thousand wong bounty on his head. Even with overtime, it would take him over six months to make money like that bouncing. Naturally, it wasn't long afterwards that the man in black quit the bouncer business to become a freelance bounty hunter.

He checked his watch again. Thirteen minutes had passed. If Starwind didn't get here soon, he'd have to go on and raid the factory by himself, whether he had a distraction or not.  It was just then that he heard a car pull up. Looking to the factory, the man in black saw Starwind and his friends drive up and get out. _About damn time_, he thought.

"Come on Slag," he said to the wolf. Slag just turned, his eyes wild in anticipation of the coming fight. The man in black exited the truck with Slag behind him. The two bounty hunters walked to the corner, crossed the street, and then around to the factory's back. While Starwind and the others distracted the Oni, they would go in and deal with Haykon.

After what seemed like an eternity of driving, they had finally arrived at the address on the note. Jim jumped out, wanting nothing more than to run into the factory and get Melfina out of there. He may have been just a kid, but he wasn't naïve. His mind was screaming with the images of a thousand horrible things Haykon could be doing to Melfina at that very moment.

"Hold on Jim," Suzuka said. "Remember what that note said. We have to proceed with as much caution as possible."

"To hell with caution!" Aisha yelled. "I say we barge in there and tear that guy to shreds!"

"Wait a minute Aisha," Gene said. "We don't want to do anything that might get Melfina hurt." Walking around to the back of the car, Gene opened the trunk and pulled out a small weapons locker.  Gene had walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out a small weapons locker and began to suit up with as much ammo and guns as he could carry. "Jim, do a scan of the factory and try to see if you can find Mel."

"Right," Jim said. He pulled out his P.A. and began scanning the factory's interior. "I've got two biological signs coming from the back of the warehouse. It looks like they're over in the power room."

"What about those Oni things?" Aisha asked.

"I can't pick up anything else," Jim answered. "Somehow they're able to avoid my P.A.'s sensors."

"It doesn't matter," Gene said. Jim had noticed that Gene had pulled out his complete arsenal. In addition to his usual pistol and shotgun, he had also equipped his collapsing rocket launcher, his knife, a small revolver, a larger revolver loaded with explosive bullets, and last but not least, his caster. Reaching into the locker, Gene pulled out two number ten caster shells, a nineteen, and a twelve. He placed the shells into his belt and closed the locker before placing it back into the trunk.  "We know that they're there. But this time, we won't let them take us by surprise."  Walking to the front of his group, Gene looked back to his friends.  "Now let's go rescue Melfina," he said. "Remember, if we run into those things again, aim for the _manji_ symbol on their chest."

"Right," Jim and the others said.  Without a word, Gene drew his pistol and shotgun and began to lead the others to the door of the factory. Sure enough, the Oni appeared. A group of ten materialized out of thin air while another ten dropped from the factory's roof. Like the ones at the warehouse, this new group surrounded them and began to shift their hands into weapons.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Gene yelled. Jim ducked as his friends launched themselves into battle. Gene brought up his guns and started firing at the Oni in front of him. Suzuka drew her bokuto and dashed for the ones to the left. The wooden sword moved in a blur and four Oni went down at once. Aisha roared as her muscles began to pulse and bulge before launching herself toward the Oni on the right, knocking them right and left.

Waiting in what used to be the power room for the entire factory, Haykon stood by a massive generator, now caked over with grime and rust. He didn't see the Oni, but he knew that they were all around him. The Toku had sent an entire army of the creatures to help him. Ten were in position on the roof, twenty were in the factory, and ten patrolled the perimeter outside. Another seven Oni were in the room with him, hiding under the cover of their built in invisibility screens. Suddenly, the seven Oni with him became visible. They all exchanged glances as the communication nodules in their brains exchanged data through binary radio transmissions before they jumped towards the catwalk on the ceiling and vanished, leaving him alone with the android.

Taking a deep breath, Haykon relaxed. He was glad the Oni were gone. Their glowing green eyes reminded him of the hallucination he had seen earlier, the image of a wolf chasing his car. Haykon shuddered at the memory and reflexively rubbed the shoulder of his cyber-arm. Though he tried hard to suppress the memory, his mind couldn't help but recall how he had first encountered that damned wolf. It was only two years ago. He had finally escaped from jail during a transfer to Gehenna prison. A power blackout enabled him to escape from his cell and kill the guards. He then commandeered the ship he was on and set a new course for the Toward Stars Inn space station. He had hit out from the law for a good month on the station. Until the day "he" came for him again.

Haykon remembered it like it was yesterday. He was sitting in what had become his favorite bar on the station. He was eyeing the woman in the bar, trying to determine which one would be easy pickings, when someone walked up to him and asked if he could borrow a chair from Haykon's table. Haykon looked up to tell the stranger to piss off, and then felt the blood drain from his face.

He couldn't believe it. It was the guy who had caught him. The same guy who had crushed his eye. The guy told him to give up and come quietly, and naturally Haykon refused. He flipped the table right into the guy's face and dashed for the back door, firing his gun blindly. He missed the guy, but the shots caused everyone else in the bar to run wildly out the door. In the midst of the confusion, Haykon was able to reach the back door and escape. Running into the alley, he prepared to make a break for it when a snarling mass of fur knocked him down. Looking up, he saw a huge wolf standing on his back. The beast lowered its snout and sank its teeth into his left shoulder joint. He screamed in pain as the wolf shook him wildly and felt something crack in his arm. And then, something struck the back of Haykon's head, knocking him unconscious.

It wasn't until much later that he figured out the wolf belonged to that guy. But by that time, he was in Gehenna Prison, minus one limb. The wolf's fangs had completely shredded his muscle tendons and nerve endings while its fangs had crushed the bones in his left shoulder joint. The entire arm had to be amputated. Haykon had remained at Gehenna from that moment on until about five months ago. A group of Toku Pirates raided the prison and busted him out. They took him to one of their bases and made him an offer he couldn't refuse.  They would provide him with both a new identity and a brand new arm. All he had to do was kidnap a specific bio-android girl and then turn her over to the Toku messengers who, in turn, would bring her to the Toku leaders. It was an offer he would have been crazy to refuse.

And so, he had spent the next five months in preparation. He endured two operations: the first to have his new arm attached, the second to have his face altered with cosmetic surgery. In between his operations, he was briefed him on his mission. He was to impersonate a man named Davidson, a hauler and gunrunner who, like Haykon, was missing his left eye and had a cybernetic left arm. Toku agents would kill Davidson and allow Haykon to take his place. He would then claim that someone had stolen the cargo he was transporting and have the cargo's owner, a broker named Fred Luo, hire the android's friends to find the it. The Oni would then take care of them while he delivered her to the messengers.  And after that, his debt to the Toku would be paid in full. He could assume his new identity and never have to do anything for them again.

Checking his watch, Haykon saw that the messengers were late. _Where the hell__ are they? _he thought. _And__ where did the Oni go?_  Pacing frantically, Haykon walked back and forth around the room. He kept telling himself to calm down and to relax. Eventually, he found himself standing beside the android girl, laid out on the table that he had previously set up for her.  Looking down at her unconscious body, Haykon suddenly grinned as he thought of a way to ease his tension.  Although the Toku had warned him not to harm the android in any way, vowing to castrate Haykon should he so much as touch her, Haykon reasoned that a little taste wouldn't hurt.

_I've__ never screwed an android before,_ he thought as he reached for her._  That injection I gave her should keep her out for the better part of a week.  Besides, the Oni are out doing god knows what, and the Toku's messengers  are late.  I've got to find some way to pass the time.  _Grasping her cloak, Haykon pulled it up and over her head. He felt himself grow hard as he gazed down at her. She was so young, so perfect. Her body was slender, but in no way thin. Her curves were fresh and completely indistinguishable from a human. Reaching for her neck, he ripped off the necklace she wore and pocketed it. _I might get a few wong for this,_ he thought. Turning back to the android, he undid her tie and threw it to the side. He then reached for her collar and undid the top button on her blouse. He licked his lips as his hands moved down to the next button, and then stopped as he heard a sound that turned his blood to ice.

Backing away from the android in fear, he frantically looked to every corner of the power room. He heard the sound of a snarl all around him but he couldn't locate its source.

And then, he saw it.

At first, when he saw the glowing green orbs, he thought that one of the Oni had returned. But then, Haykon realized that the eyes were far to low. It was at that moment that the beast slowly padded out from the shadows.

The wolf was exactly as Haykon remembered it. It was roughly the size of a Great Dane with a mostly silver coat. A wide gray strip ran from the top of its head all the way down its back. Light from the windows reflected in its eyes, making them glow bright green. Its fur was standing straight up and its gleaming fangs were bared. But still, the most intimidating thing about the wolf was its hight, rasping snarl.  As the wolf advanced, Haykon slowly backed up. _If that mutt is here,_ he thought,_ then that guy must be here too. The Oni must have left to take care of him. I'd better kill this mangy beast and get out of here with the android before things get out of control._  Slowly, so as not to alarm the wolf, Haykon raised his cyber arm. He prepared to flip up his wrist and fire the needle gun. The spines may have been tipped with only tranquilizers, but when fired at full power, they would rip through the wolf's skull like a bullet through paper.

But before he could fire, something cold and hard pressed against the back of his head.

"Don't try anything smart," a rough voice said. "Unless you want me to put your other eye out."  Haykon quietly pressed the button on the side of his left forefinger as he slowly started to turn around, even though he already knew just who it was that had the gun pressed against the back of his head.

It was the man who had captured him twice.

The man who had crushed his left eye.

The man whose wolf had destroyed his arm.

The man whose face Haykon still saw in his nightmares.

The man in black.

Mazren the Wolf.

Gene loaded the number nineteen shell into his caster and pulled the trigger. The accelerator rings in the barrel charged the shell and the caster fired an elliptical red energy blast toward the four remaining Oni. The blast struck home as the power of the number nineteen washed over them four creatures and crumbling them into dust.

"So much for that," he said. "Alright everyone, let's go in."  Reloading his guns, Gene and Suzuka took positions on each side of the door as Jim ran to get behind Gene while Aisha took her position in front of the door. Gene gave Aisha the signal and Aisha raised her left leg. With a roar, she kicked and the door went down. Aisha ducked as Gene and Suzuka ran past her, their weapons drawn. They had entered into what had used to be the main production center of the factory. All around them, mammoth machines lay broken and forgotten, covered with dust and cobwebs.

"I can sense that we're not alone," Suzuka said.

"You're right Suzu," Aisha replied, her ears twitching. "I may not be able to see those Oni things, but I sure as hell can hear them."

"Jim," Gene said, "do a scan. Try and see if Melfina is still here.

"I'm on it," Jim said as he scanned the factory's interior again. "It looks like they're still in the power room and..." but Jim stopped mid-sentence as a look of fear came over his face. Looking at his young partner, Gene knew Jim wouldn't look that way unless something was seriously wrong.

"Jim what's going on?" he asked.

"I just picked up two other bio-signatures. And they're heading straight for the power room."

"Well then why are we just standing around here for?" Aisha asked. "Those must be the guys Haykon was going to hand Mel over to!"

"Jim,"Gene asked, "where's the power room?"

"It's over there," Jim answered. "Behind the main conveyor belt."  Without wasting a second, Gene and the others ran to the door Jim had pointed at. But before they could reach it though, another group of over twenty Oni dropped down from the ceiling to land in front of them. They raised their hands and extended their fingers into spikes.

"Down!" Gene yelled as the spikes fired straight toward them. As fast as the Oni were, Gene was faster. He raised his hands and opened his palms. The light shields in his gloves activated and spread their defensive barrier in front of him and his friends. The spikes struck the shield and ricocheted in every direction possible, some even striking the Oni. Aisha and Suzuka jumped over the shield and once again threw themselves against the creatures. Jim ducked behind one of the derelict machines while Gene loaded his number twelve. After making sure that Aisha and Suzuka were out of the way, he fired at a group of three Oni to his right. The electrical energy of the number twelve struck the Oni dead on and the creatures disintegrated. He loaded one of the number tens and prepared to fire at another group of seven when they suddenly stopped attacking. They looked back toward the power room and then vanished into the shadows. _What that was about,_ Gene wondered.

"Gene!" Aisha yelled as she grappled with two of the Oni. "I think I hear gunfire coming from the power room!"

Cocking his ear, Gene began to hear gunfire as well. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do as long as the Oni were still between him and Melfina. All he could do was hope that she'd be safe until he could get past these things.  He targeted a Oni pair to his left, fired the caster, and blew the creatures straight into one of the machines.

_I never get tired of seeing that look_, Mazren thought_.__ Whether they be a pirate, an outlaw, or just some punk with a big name; that look of fear on their face makes my job all the worthwhile. Well, that and the money I get when I turn them in. _ Haykon had just finished turning around. He had had some cosmetic surgery done, but Mazren still recognized him. Something about the scent, a mixture of slime and decay that all bastards like him possessed.

"Now then," Mazren said. "Put your hands up before I feed your other arm to Slag."  Over to the side, Slag stopped growling for a second to lick his chops.  But Haykon just smiled and slowly raised his hands.

"Now now then," he said. "Keep in mind that the bounty on my head is only good if I'm alive."

"That's the only reason why I didn't blow your head off when I first came in here," Mazren snarled. "I still might if you don't answer my questions."

"What do you want to know?" Haykon asked.

"For starters, what the hell do the Toku want with Melfina?  They've never had any interest in the Leyline.  And from what I've gathered, she can't activate it now anyway. What possible use could they have for her?"  Haykon rolled his eyes up and he made a humming sound as he appeared to think.

"I really have no idea," Haykon answered. "The Toku just came to me and told me to get her for them. However, they did say something about wanting her purity intact. Maybe they just want her for a quick lay."  _A quick lay huh?_ Well there was no way in hell Mazren was going to let that happen, even if Melfina wasn't who he thought she was. "However, Haykon said.

"What?" Mazren asked.

"Maybe my friends would no more," Haykon said as he grinned darkly.  Too late, Mazren realized that he had walked straight into a trap like a rank amateur. The Seven Oni who had just disappeared suddenly returned. In true Oni fashion, the creatures surrounded him and morphed their hands into weapons. "Why don't you ask them," Haykon laughed as the Oni rushed him. Mazren ripped his attention away from Haykon as the first Oni attacked. The creature slung its claws and Mazren ducked backwards as the claws missed his face by a matter of inches before he brought his gun up and fired straight into the Oni's symbol.

Haykon meanwhile, had decided to take advantage of the situation. While Mazren dealt with the Oni, he ran straight for Melfina. Luckily, Slag saw what he was doing and acted. Just as Haykon reached for her, Slag leapt and landed on the table, standing guard over Melfina. Haykon stumbled back and Slag leaped straight for his face. Haykon brought up his cyber-arm and Slag took it. The wolf's jaws scraped on the metal surface as he attempted to wrestle Haykon to the ground. Unfortunately, Haykon's cyber-arm was far stronger than a normal arm and he was able to maintain his footing.

With Slag taking care of Haykon, Mazren was able to concentrate on the Oni. He fired both guns at the two closest to him and they went down. Two more ran straight for him. He stepped to the left as one brought its sword hand down upon him. Bringing up his right foot, Mazren spun, and launched a snap kick straight from his hip, catching the Oni right in the stomach. The other stabbed at him with its claws and Mazren dodged as the claws flashed by his eye. He brought up his right arm and caught the Oni's between his forearm and shoulder. A quick twist and he felt the Oni's arm snap. Holstering his left gun, he brought up the heel of his left palm and struck the Oni in the face. With both Oni stunned and on the ground, Mazren fired and hit them in their _manji_ symbol. The remaining two circled to both of his sides. They formed their hands into massive broadswords and charged. The clock in Mazren's head told him when to move and he back flipped out of the way. The two Oni ran together and ended up impaling each other on their own swords.  _If these things weren't so mindless,_ he thought as the Oni thrashed and crumbled, _they might actually be considered dangerous._

Hearing a thud, Mazren whirled around. He saw that Haykon had successfully thrown Slag off his arm, flinging him into the wall and making him land in a heap on the floor. Haykon raised his arm and prepared to fire a needle gun embedded in his wrist underside. But before he could, Mazren was already upon him. Mazren grabbed Haykon's arm, and pulled him face to face.

"Don't touch my partner!" he growled before sending Haykon flying with an uppercut to the jaw. Hakon flew back a good twelve feet before crashing back first into one of the generators. Haykon landed and stumbled to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. He raised his cyber-arm and prepared to fire again. Mazren fired his gun and clipped the needle gun, shattering the casing and rendering it useless.

_Now it's your turn you bastard, Mazren thought_. He redrew his other gun and pointed both at Haykon's legs. He fired, but Haykon spread his palm and a circle of blue light appeared in front of him. The bullets bounced off the light shield and flew all over the room.

"Let's see," Haykon smirked, "enhanced strength, high pressure needle gun, light shield. What else did the Toku build into my arm? Oh yeah I remember." The top panel on his cyber arm opened and a long, humming metallic tendril extended out.  "They also built in their latest model static whip!" Haykon laughed as he thrashed his arm and cracked the whip toward Mazren. The electrified tendril whipped across Mazren's guns, knocking them from his hands. Haykon raised his arm and cracked the whip again, aiming right for Mazren's face. Mazren ducked and rolled to the left as the static whip struck the ground, sending up an explosion of sparks.

_All right then, _Mazren thought as he rubbed his hands. The whip had sent an electric current through his guns, right into his arms. _If you want to play games then we'll play games._  Reaching to his back, Mazren grasped the handle of his katana. A quick press of the release button, and the magnetic clamps that held his sword in place released. He pulled the blade from the scabbard and assumed his favorite stance; hands aligned with his right hip, sword held at an angle across his body.  Haykon, meanwhile, pulled his static whip back. He whirled it over his head and cracked it sideways at Mazren's head again. Mazren raised his sword and blocked, bouncing the metal tendril off the dull edge. He then angled his sword at Hakon and charged. He swung the sword underhand, bringing it up and over his head onto Haykon. But Haykon activated his light shield and successfully deflected the blade. The whip coiled back and attempted to wrap around Mazren's neck. Mazren raised his sword and blocked before spinning clockwise and angling his katana to bite into Haykon's neck. Haykon raised his cyber arm to block and the blade struck, hardly doing any more damage than a nick.  Haykon raised his arm again and prepared to bring the metal fist down onto Mazren's head. Mazren jumped back, landing on his feet and reassuming his beginning stance. The arm had barely missed him. It instead had struck the floor, leaving a very prominent dent.

"Well what do you think?" Haykon asked, his face a contorted mask of sadistic glee.

"I'm impressed," Mazren answered. "The Toku weapons masters have remarkable skills if they can construct an arm and a static whip that can resist a sword like mine."

"And you haven't seen anything yet," Haykon grinned. Flexing his arm, Haykon increased the strength of the current running through the static whip. The hum became noticeably louder as the tendril began to glow a bright blue. Haykon raised his arm and cracked the whip again. Mazren raised his sword to block. But this time, the whip didn't bounce off the blade. Instead, the humming metal coil wrapped around the blade and drew tight. Haykon then began retracting the whip in an attempt to pull the sword from Mazren's hands. Mazren intensified his grip on the hilt, even though it took everything he had to hold on. The electricity from the whip was already transferring to the sword, causing the blade to glow with a dark orange light. The insulation in the hilt kept most of the electricity at bay. But still, enough energy got through to make Mazren's arms feel like they were being stung by a swarm of bees. Then there was the matter of Haykon's arm. Mazren was far stronger than most humans, but even so, he was no match for a cyber-arm that had been specifically designed by the Toku to kill. It wasn't long before he felt himself sliding toward Haykon.

"That's a real nice sword," Haykon grinned, as a panel on top of his hand opened to pop out a knife. "Maybe I'll keep it as a memento of you."

"You really like my sword?" Mazren asked. He then angled his sword so that the sharpened point aimed directly at Haykon. He then moved one hand to the pommel and pressed his palm against it. "Then you can have it!"   He then let go of the sword with the hand he still grasped with while pressing against the pommel with the other. The sword, powered by the recoil of the whip and directed by Mazren's own strength, flew through the air. Haykon realized his mistake and tried to activate his light shield again, but was too late. The sword struck him through the sternum, embedding itself all the way to the hand guard. Haykon stood in shock for a while before falling to his knees. He looked down to the blade that he was impaled upon and laughed.

"Damn, isn't that a bitch," he said before he pitched over dead.

Taking a deep breath, Mazren walked over to Haykon and grasped his sword. The sword came out easily and with very little blood. The electricity from the whip had heated the blade so much that the wound had been cauterized. Looking over Haykon's body, Mazren felt a pang of regret. Now that Haykon was dead, he wouldn't be able to collect his bounty. _Oh well,_ he thought, _can't__ win them all I guess._  Hearing padded footsteps behind him, Mazren turned to see Slag walking up to him. Slag sat beside him as Mazren kneeled down to check him over.

"Hey partner, you okay?" He ran his hands over Slag's legs and ribs. He sighed in relief as he found no broken bones. Slag, meanwhile, just grinned and wagged his tail. Mazren marveled at how such a bum could be so aggressive when the need arose.  "You did good boy," Mazren said as he shook the fur on the wolf's neck. He stood up and walked over to where Haykon had knocked his guns. After holstering them, he then walked over to the table where Melfina lay.

_Looks like we got here just in time,_ he thought as he eyed the top button that Haykon had undone. Looking her over, Mazren was able to better assess her. She was about 18, which would put her at the right age. She was also quite attractive, in an innocent sleeping child sort of way. He cradled her delicate chin in his big hands as he checked her pulse and breathing. They were a bit lower than he expected, which concerned him. He gently pried open her eye to reveal a dilated pupil. Moving his hands to the back of her neck, he felt under her hair until he found what he was looking for. Mazren gently pulled out the needle embedded in her skin and brought it up to his face. He licked the drugged end and confirmed what he expected.  _It's__definitely Milliara, _he thought._ The Toku are starting to get predictable. Well, I've got just the thing for that._  Reached into the pocket in the interior of his jacket, Mazren's hands enclosed on the hypospray, already loaded with the antidote. He was about to bring it out when an idea struck him.  _You know, _he thought,_ this could be the opportunity I've been looking for. It would save a lot of explanation time later._

Mazren shifted his hands to the device beside the hypo and pulled out a syringe, the size and shape of a standard pen. Taking Melfina's hand in his own, he pressed the tip of the syringe into her middle finger. Pressing the button on the side, Mazren watched as the reservoir at the end quickly filled with a sample of Melfina's blood. Satisfied, he pocketed the blood sample he had taken and took out the hypospray.  Gently turning her head, he moved a lock of her hair aside from her neck and pressed the hypo against her Carotid artery, injecting the antidote into her bloodstream. Melfina moaned slightly as the antidote began to work its magic and Mazren nodded.  It looked like she was going to be okay.

"And now, I'm going to get you out of here," he said. He kneeled down to the floor to pick up her cloak. As he brought it up, Slag came trotting over. Mazren saw that Slag held the tie and necklace Haykon had removed from Melfina in his mouth. "You're right," Mazren said as he took the tie and necklace from Slag. "She'll probably be wanting these back as well."  Turning back to Melfina, Mazren wrapped the tie and necklace in the cloak before setting them all in Melfina's lap. He then slid his hands under her and lifted her up into his arms. Hearing Starwind and the others approaching, Mazren walked with Melfina in his arms toward the power room's door with Slag trotting behind him.

There were only three left.

Suzuka raised her bokuto and prepared to bring it down on the last three Oni when, all of a sudden, they stopped attacking. The creatures looked towards the power room and then towards each other. They exchanged glances, as if sharing some kind of message between themselves, before jumping towards the factory's ceiling and vanishing from sight.

"You cowards!" screamed Aisha. "Come back here and fight!"

"Forget about them!" Gene yelled as he ran for the power room's door.

"Gene wait for us," Suzuka called out to him. She frowned as Gene completely ignored her. It was just like him to go charging in head first into any situation. She was worried about Melfina as well. But charging in blindly would serve no purpose. In truth, it would probably get Melfina hurt.  Running after Gene, Suzuka and the others eventually caught up to him. He was only ten feet from the door when it suddenly flew open with a kick from the other side.

After her initial shock settled, Suzuka saw who had opened the door. She brought up her bokuto and prepared to fight. The others were doing the same thing. Gene reloaded his caster while Aisha began to swell her muscles again. Jim, regardless of his small size, had drawn his gun as well. _This certainly adds intrigue to the situation, _Suzuka thought.

The man who stood in the doorway was tall, taller than even Gene. He probably stood over six feet. His shoulders and chest were broad and his arms and legs were well muscled. He wore a black leather biker jacket with studded shoulders, faded black jeans, and black boots. The only article of clothing he wore which wasn't black was the grey body armor under his jacket. His black hair was cut short and brushed to the back. He had intense dark green eyes and iron hard features. The most prominent of which was a jagged scar that ran through his right eye and almost the length of his face. On his hips, two large pearl-handled semi-automatic pistols rested in quick-draw holsters. On his back, a katana sword with an elaborately crafted handguard hung in its scabbard. The upper arms of his jacket each held four throwing knives in sewed on loops. _Those are the same type of knife that was plunged into the car seat,_ Suzuka thought. In his arms, the man held Melfina who moaned slightly, her cloak bundled up in her lap. Hearing a growling noise, Suzuka looked down to see a large silver and gray wolf standing by the man's side. The wolf's fur was raised and its fangs were bared.

"Down Slag," the man said. His voice was deep and rough, indicating strength and confidence. The wolf obeyed his commands and appeared to calm. The man then turned his eyes upon them. He scanned them, as if evaluating them, before settling his gaze on Gene.  "You Starwind?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gene answered as he brought up his caster. "What about it?"  The man in black nodded and strolled out of the doorway. He walked slowly and easily, as if being surrounded by four armed people didn't worry him in the least.  _This man,_ Suzuka thought, _is either incredibly stupid, or an unbelievably powerful fighter._  As they continued to watch him, the man walked up to Gene and held Melfina out to him.

"Here, take her and get her to safety."  Gene blinked in surprise, as if that wasn't the thing he expected the man in black to say.  Still, he didn't refuse. Gene nodded and holstered his caster before he took Melfina from the man into his own arms. Looking down upon her, Gene's face twisted in anger. Walking over, Suzuka saw that Melfina's necklace and tie had been removed and the top button on her blouse was undone.

"That bastard!" Gene growled. "He tried to rape her!"

"No," the man in black said. They all looked towards him. "Haykon said something about delivering her with her purity intact. He probably just wanted to cop a quick feel. Luckily, me and Slag arrived in time. Oh and in case you're wandering, the necklace and tie are wrapped up in the cloak."

"Where the hell is Haykon?" Aisha asked. "I'm gonna show him what happens when you try to do that to a friend of a Ctarl-Ctarl!"

"In hell," the man answered, "Courtesy of my actions."

"Who was he going to deliver her to?" Jim asked

"The Toku Pirate Guild," the man said. I don't know why they want Melfina, only that they do. And they'll kill anyone who tries to stop them. If you all value your lives, then I suggest that you get off planet before sundown. More will come, and they won't be some two-bit punk like Haykon."  Without another word, the man in black pushed past them with his wolf in tow.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said, "I have business to attend to."

"Hold on a minute," Jim said. The man in black turned and looked down at him.  "Are you the guy who left us the note in the car?" Jim asked.  The man didn't answer. He just stood there, his face an unreadable mask.  Regardless, Jim smiled at the man in gratitude.  "Thanks a lot for helping us save Melfina mister."  But the man didn't respond in return.  He just scowled as if Jim had insulted him and turned away.

"I didn't do it for you people," he said. "I did it for my own reasons."

"Well, whatever you reasons may be," Suzuka said, "you have our gratitude regardless. You also seem to know quite a great deal about the Toku Pirates. At least tell us your name so we might know how to contact you should we need your help again."

"You want to know my name?" he asked. "Then look it up. And you won't contact me, I'll contact you. At least, I will if my assumptions about Melfina are correct."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Gene asked, still holding Melfina is his arms.

"Sorry, that's my little secret," the man said coldly as he started to walk away.

"Actually," Aisha said as her hand darted out to grab the man's shoulder. "I think you'll tell us right now!"  The man in black stopped and stood still.

"You have five seconds to remove your hand or else!" he snarled.

"Oh yeah!" Aisha snarled back. "And just what do you think that you can do to a Ctarl-Cta..."it was then that the man in black moved. In a blur of motion, he spun around, pulled back his right arm, and struck Aisha in the chest with the palm of his hand. Aisha was knocked back and sent rolling head over heels before colliding into a wall. Her hand clenched her chest and she wheezed in agony. It looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"Aisha!" Jim screamed. He ran over to her side and grabbed her shoulders. "What the hell did you do to her you bastard?" he yelled at the man.

"Calm down kid," the man said in disdain. "She'll be alright in a second."  Just then, Aisha gasped loudly. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing returned to normal.  "She should consider herself lucky that I used one of my more gentler techniques," the man said as he prepared to leave again.

"Hold it," Suzuka said. He may have saved Melfina, but his attack on Aisha was enough to convince Suzuka that the man in black was a threat. She redrew her bokuto and charged. She decided to show the man one of her own "gentler" techniques, one that would knock him out for the rest of the day. The man in black reached to his own sword and drew it in response. In one swift move, his katana came down on Suzuka's bokuto, cleanly slicing her wooden sword in half before returning to its scabbard.  Suzuka looked at the remains of her sword in shock. With her skill, a wooden sword was far more deadly in her hands than the finest steel broadswords. The fact that this man could break her bokuto with only a minimal effort proved that he was no one to be trifled with.

"You're the one they call "Twilight"Suzuka aren't you?"  Startled, Suzuka looked up to the man.

"Yes," she answered, not sure what he meant.

"I've heard of your skill in the _kenjutsu_ style," he said. "Normally, I'd jump at a chance to spar with someone of your skill. But as I've already said, I have business to attend to." He then turned around and left them all standing stunned.

Despite her normally cool reserve, Suzuka suddenly felt herself blush at his comment. She hoped that the man in black wasn't going to be an enemy. She also hoped that she would meet him again. She could learn a lot from a fighter who possessed such tremendous ability.

"Gene?" a soft voice asked.  Suzuka and the others turned their attention over to Gene.  Melfina had opened her eyes and was looking up at him.

"Melfina," Gene said, a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I guess so," she answered. "But what are we doing in this place? And why are you carrying me?"  Gene laughed in relief. Suzuka just smiled. Melfina was safe and that was all that mattered for now. The man in black could wait until later.

"I'll tell you everything later," Gene said. "But first, let's get out of here. This isn't a safe place to be right now."

"Alright," Melfina said.  Turning around, Gene carried Melfina out of the factory. Jim helped Aisha to her feet and she leaned on him as he helped her walk. Watching Gene lead them out, Suzuka marveled at how much he had changed since she had first met him. He was certainly much more mature than he used to be. And as he carried Melfina to safety, Gene certainly looked dashing enough.  But as they exited the factory, Suzuka suddenly felt very uneasy.

"What's wrong Suzu?" Aisha asked.

"Aisha," Suzuka asked. "Do you hear any more of those Oni around?"

"Nope," Aisha answered. They've all split. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," Suzuka said. Her instincts were rarely ever wrong, but she still got the feeling that they were being watched. _It's__ probably just stress,_ she thought. _Between having Melfina kidnapped, fighting those creatures, and that man in black, we've all had a quite a day. I'm going to make myself a very large kettle of tea to help calm my nerves as soon as we get home. But before that…_

"Aisha? Suzuka asked.

"Yeah Suzu?"

"Stop calling me Suzu."

Unfortunately, it wasn't her own exhausted nerves that had set off Suzuka's alarm. From a rooftop further down the street, two pairs of very unfriendly eyes watched them.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Harry McDougal cursed. His violet eyes were wild and his aqua hair shook with anger. "We had her! We had the dirty little bitch and we lost her! Damn it, damn it, damn it!"  To his left, Harry's adopted brother Ron lowered his binoculars and looked over to his younger brother.

"Now just calm down Harry," he said. Behind them, the Oni that had survived Starwind's attack on the factory appeared behind them. "Remember, this is Gene Starwind that we're dealing with. After all he's put us through, we can't afford to underestimate him anymore. Not if we're ever going to be free of our debt to the Toku."

"Do you think that maybe we can go visit them tonight?" Harry asked. He began to giggle hysterically, thinking of how good it would be to see the look of fear on Melfina's face as he appeared in front of her. He wouldn't knock her out this time. He wanted to hear Melfina's screams of fear and pleas for mercy as he dragged her by the scruff of her neck to the Toku.

"No," Ron said. "Haykon totally screwed up on his assignment. They'll be on their guard now. Let's go back to the ship and wait. If I know Starwind, he'll probably take the android off planet to protect her. And I think I know where he'll take her first."

"When we meet them in space," Harry asked, "then can I kill all her friends while she watches?"

"Sure," Ron said with a smile smiled, the scar on his mouth stretching with the motion. "Anything for my little brother."

"We're gonna show them once and for all what happens when you mess with the Mcdougal brothers right Ron?"

"You're damn straight!" Ron laughed.

Turning his attention back to the street, Harry watched as Gene Starwind and his friends drove under and past them.  _Just you wait Melfina_, Harry thought_. I'm gonna make you pay for how you chose Gene over me_.

_(The McDougle brothers are back and they're after Melfina again! Melfina may have been rescued, but her life is still in danger. Will Gene and the others be able to protect her? The man in black has been revealed as Mazren the Wolf. Who is he and why did he save Melfina? Stay tuned for our next exciting episode! Same Outlaw-time! Same Outlaw website! Send all comments, praises, flames, and death threats to ronin6401yahoo.com) _


	5. Troubled Thoughts

**CHAPTER 4:**

TROUBLED THOUGHTS

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, planets, alien races, or any of the other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star," or in the case of this chapter "Angel Links," anime or manga. So Bandai,__Sunrise, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star" or "Angel Links," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

_(Author's note: In this chapter, the two officers of the Angel Links security force that Gene and company met in episode 19 make a special guest appearance. I have never seen the "Angel Links" anime, so I have no idea if using them like this would be in continuity or even accurate to the story line of "Angel Links". Just bear with me and don't flame me about it later.)_

THE TIME: THREE DAYS LATER 

THE PLACE: SOMEWHERE BETWEEN HEIFONG AND BLUE HEAVEN 

Naked from the waist up since all of his shirts were in the dryer, Gene sat on the deck of the Outlaw Star's Laundromat, listening to the steady rumble of the dryer as it tumbled around and around. Jim was working in his quarters while Aisha and Suzuka were helping Melfina make lunch in the galley. They were all on their way to the free town of Blue Heaven. The asteroid city was far deeper into Ban territory than Heifong. Gene hoped that staying there for a few days would give them the time and safety they needed to think things over and form a plan of action.

As he sat, Gene thought of everything that had happened over the last few days. Melfina seemed to be all right. Still, he had ordered her to only enter her navigation chamber on a minimal basis. After all that had recently happened, she needed some time to recuperate. He hadn't told her that Hakyon had tried to molest her; he had instead told her that he himself had loosened her collar to help her breath easier. He didn't want to risk traumatizing her. After Harry McDougal had tried to kidnap her, Melfina had cried herself to sleep every night for almost a week. Gene had told her though about the man in black and how he had helped them save her. Melfina seemed curious about the man and why he had helped her. She had asked Gene and Jim to do as the man suggested and look him up. She wanted to thank him personally. 

Deep down, Gene was secretly jealous of how Melfina took such a sudden fascination to the mysterious man, although he didn't know why. He and Melfina were over. She was free to be attracted to any man she wanted. Thinking that, Gene began to wonder why Melfina still traveled with him and the others. They were no longer dating so she didn't have to still live with him. Did she feel that they needed her to cook for them and help pilot the Outlaw Star? If that was the case, then they were forcing an obligation onto her. Melfina had changed so much since the Leyline. She no longer constantly worried about why she was created. She spent most of her time reading or studying on the Internet. She had taken up drawing, and was getting quite good at it. She was learning about herself; developing an identity, although ever since their breakup she 

occasionally seemed a little distant from him. She had to have some dreams of her own. Gene just couldn't believe that the outlaw lifestyle was something that a girl like Melfina wanted to do for the rest of her life. Raising his eyes, he checked the timer and saw that his shirts still had about twenty minutes to go. Switching his attention to the fluorescent lighting overhead, Gene leaned his head against the bulkhead and blew out through his lips. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked. Gene looked to the side and saw Jim standing in the Laundromat's hatchway. The blonde kid had his own bag of laundry thrown over his shoulder. The bag draped down his back and almost scraped on the deck surface. 

"Hey Jim," Gene joked. "Don't get a hernia carrying that thing." 

"Ha, ha, ha," Jim replied as he glowered at Gene. Gene just laughed as Jim turned away and emptied his load into the lower washer. 

"Jim?" Gene asked as his depression returned. 

"Yeah?" Jim answered as he turned around. 

"Do you think that Melfina's happy?" Jim blinked in confusion and stared at Gene. 

"What do you mean, 'Do I think that she's happy'?" Jim asked. "Of course she's happy!" 

"Come on Jim," Gene said. His eyes were lowered to the floor. He couldn't look at his partner's face; he already knew how it would look. "Don't you sometimes think that maybe she'd be better off without us?" 

"Of course not!" Jim yelled. "How the hell could you possibly say something like that? We're her family Gene!" Jim's voice was angry. Of course, Gene couldn't blame him. He knew how much that Jim thought of Melfina as a mother figure 

"Maybe, but sometimes," Gene said as he looked towards the galley, "I think that Melfina would be happier if she went off on her own. I mean she has such amazing potential to be anything that she wants. Just off the top of my head, I can see her becoming a professional chef or maybe even an artist. You've seen her sketchbook Jim. You know how good she's gotten. And if she didn't want to be either of those things, than she could go to college and do whatever. Of course, there's also the issue of her love life. You can't have much of one when you're constantly running around the frontier whenever we feel the need to pull up anchor." Those last words hurt him to say more than he at first realized. Gene knew that his relationship with Melfina was over. However, there were times he wished that he could wrap his arms around her slender body and hold her against him. He remembered how she often fell asleep on his shoulder, saying how it made her feel as if she could dream. But she hadn't even done that since the breakup. When Jim didn't say anything, Gene looked up and saw how Jim's face had a horrified expression. He looked as though someone had ripped his heart out and stomped it into the deck. 

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Jim yelled. "The Toku are after Melfina and you just want to abandon her!" 

"What? Hell no!" Gene found himself on his feet, staring down at Jim. "I don't want to abandon her! I just…" he stopped as he searched for the right words. "I just don't want her to feel like she has no choice in what she does with her life." 

"Did you ever think that maybe what Melfina wants is to stay with us?" Jim asked. 

"I really wish I could believe that," Gene answered, a sober tone to his voice. They both stood silent for a while, neither one saying a thing. "Look," Gene said, "let's forget about the whole thing until after we figure out why the Toku are after Melfina. And then, I'll talk to her about it and see what she thinks." 

"That's the first really smart thing I've heard you say in this whole conversation," Jim said 

"Excuse me?" a genteel voice sounded. Gene and Jim both looked up and saw a pink maintenance robot, the size and shape of a soda can, hanging from the maintenance rail above their heads. "Melfina wishes me to inform you that lunch has been prepared." 

"Thanks Gilliam," Gene said as he turned to Jim. "Come on. We'll both feel better after we have something to eat." 

"I heard that," Jim said. He turned to leave as Gene reached into the dryer and pulled out one of his shirts. It was still damp but he put it on anyway. It would dry out in the air soon enough. He stepped out of the Laundromat and walked down the hallway toward the galley, catching up with Jim shortly after. "By the way," Jim suddenly said, "I finally found some information on our friend." 

"Oh yeah?" Gene asked. 

"Yeah and I think that we all should sit down and take a good hard look at it." Gene nodded, knowing that Jim must have found something really big if that was the case. 

She had heard everything. 

Standing against the wall, just aside from the hatchway, Melfina listened to Gene and Jim's conversation. She had gone down to the Laundromat to tell them that lunch was ready when she heard her name mentioned. Stopping in her tracks, Melfina listened as Gene went on as to how she would be happier if she left them all. _What does he mean?_ she asked herself. _Does he not want me around anymore? Am I nothing but a burden to him now?_ She leaned against the wall and felt tears well up in her eyes. Melfina knew that she wasn't Gene's girlfriend anymore. She had to remind herself that on almost a daily basis. Still, did that mean that they couldn't at least be friends? Wasn't that enough of a reason to stay with him? 

"Melfina dear," a voice asked, "is there something wrong?" Melfina looked up to see one of Gillium's maintenance robots hanging above her head. It was the pink one that Jim took with them whenever they docked at a port. She quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes with her sleeve before looking up to him. 

"No Gillium," Melfina answered. "I'm okay." 

"You know that I don't believe you," Gillium said. "You should also know that it's useless to lie to me." Melfina broke her gaze away from Gillium. The Outlaw Star's computer was almost as sentient as she was. And with his sensors, he could always tell whether someone was lying or not. "Does this have something to do with what Gene and Jim are discussing?" he asked. Melfina blinked in surprise and looked back up to the robot. 

"You heard them?" she asked. 

"Of course," Gillium replied. "My eyes and ears are all over this ship you know." Melfina just stared at her feet, not looking up to meet Gillium's gaze again. 

"Gillium, could you please go tell Gene and Jim that lunch is ready?" She couldn't go into the Laundromat. She needed a few seconds to gather herself together before she could face Gene. She didn't want him to suspect that she had been eavesdropping on him. 

"I'd be glad to," Gillium answered. Melfina looked up to him and smiled at the pink robot. 

"Thank you." As she walked back to the galley, Melfina's mind drifted back to the end of their quest for the Leyline. She remembered when Gene told her that he wanted her to be with him forever; touching her lips as she recalled the emotional bliss she felt when he kissed her for the first time. She had wanted to be with Gene forever as well, but she herself had broken off their relationship. Did she still have the right to be with him after what she did? Did Gene still even want her around? Melfina shook her head and her raven tresses danced over her face. _I'll just have to live with the consequences of the__choice that I've made,_ she thought. _After all, it's not like I really could have stayed with Gene anyway._

"Come on Suzu," Aisha begged. "Just let me have a little taste?" 

"No!" Suzuka answered. "Melfina wanted us to wait for Gene and Jim. And stop calling me Suzu!" Turning her attention back to the teakettle on the back burner, Suzuka saw a fork reach for the wok that held the simmering bell peppers and beef stir-fry out of the corner of her eye. But as fast as Aisha was, Suzuka was faster. With a quick flick of the stirring spoon Suzuka smacked Aisha's paw before it could reach its targer. 

"Owww!" Aisha screeched as she rubbed her paw. "That hurt Suzu!" 

"It serves you right for trying to steal a bite before everyone else." 

"Can't I leave you two alone for five seconds without you two getting into an argument?" an exasperated voice asked behind them. Aisha and Suzuka both turned to see Melfina standing in the hatchway. 

"But Suzu started it!" Aisha whined. Suzuka just rolled her eyes in frustration. "Where are Gene and Jim Mel?" Aisha asked. 

"Um. I couldn't find them so I asked Gillium to go and tell them." 

"What!" Aisha whined. "You mean I have to wait some more?" 

"They'll be here shortly," Melfina reassured her. She then walked over to the stove to check on the progress of the stir-fry. As Suzuka watched Melfina, she noticed a few telltale signs most people would have missed that indicated that Melfina had been crying. 

"Melfina, is something wrong?" Suzuka asked. Melfina jumped slightly and looked at Suzuka with a startled glance. 

"Of course not," Melfina answered a little too quickly. "Why would there be?" As Melfina turned her attention back to her cooking, Suzuka knew that Melfina was lying. Had Gene said something to upset her? Suzuka made a note to ask him later. 

"Hey everyone," Gene said as he and Jim entered the galley. Gene sniffed the air and grinned. "Melfina, that smells great." 

"Oh, thank you Gene," Melfina said. She usually turned to smile at him whenever he complimented her cooking. But this time, Suzuka noticed that Melfina kept her face away from him. It was the usual repertoire between the two of them these days. She remembered how Gene began to push her away after he found out why she was created, ashamed to tell her of what he had learned. Melfina seemed to be acting the same way. As they all sat down, Melfina served them all, heaping a particularly large sample on Aisha's plate, before sitting down beside Suzuka. Suzuka noticed that Melfina had chosen the seat that was furthest from Gene. 

"Now then," Gene said as he ate. "I wish that this could be a peaceful meal, but we all need to talk." Suzuka saw Melfina's shoulders tense as Gene spoke. _Could what Gene wants to talk about have something to do with what has__made Melfina so upset?_ Suzuka asked to herself. "First of all," Gene continued, "Jim has found out something about our friend we met on Heifong." 

The man in black? Suzuka's interest was peaked and she promptly sat to attention. Melfina, meanwhile, relaxed her shoulders and began to pay attention as well. 

"What do you mean 'our friend'?" Aisha asked through a mouthful of food. "That guy sucker punched me!" 

"Yeah I know," Gene said as he grinned. "That's why he's our friend." Aisha just turned her nose up at his comment and sulked. 

"Jim," Gene said as he turned to his left, "bring up what you found." 

"Right," Jim said as he reached into his pocket. He brought out two mini-disks and held them up. "Gillium, insert these into the galley monitor would you?" 

"Of course Jim," Gillium answered as a maintenance robot, one of the standard blue ones, lowered down to take the disks from Jim's hands. The robot traveled along the galley maintenance rail toward the monitor and inserted the two disks. 

"The first disk concerns a message that was supposed to arrive four days ago but was delayed due to all those ether storms over by Heifong 7," Jim said to them. "Gillium, play back disk A." 

"Right away," Gillium replied. The screen activated and flashed blue before the contents of the disk downloaded into the system. An image appeared of a balding, paunchy man with a mustache and wearing an apron. By his side stood a girl with brown-blonde hair and wearing a tight fitting and revealing waitress uniform. They were standing in what looked like a small and dingy bar. Suzuka recognized the two as Gene's friends from Sentinel 3, Clyde and Iris. 

"Gene, Jim, how are you guys?" Iris said. Suzuka cringed at the sound of her voice. She had never liked Iris. Her voice had a high tone that Suzuka found extremely irritating. The fact that Iris was a total bimbo didn't raise Suzuka's opinion of her either. Suzuka simply had no respect for a woman who allowed herself to be groped by her customers in hopes of getting a bigger tip. 

"We hope that you two have been doing well," Clyde said. "And we're glad to hear that you boys have finally gotten yourselves out of debt. I really wish that this could be a social call, but I've got some information that I think you two should hear." 

"This guy dressed all in black came into the bar a couple of days ago," Iris said. "We don't know who he was; we had never even seen him before. But anyway, he came in, ordered a beer, and started asking all these questions about you Gene. He wanted to know where you were and what you were doing." 

"It was just then," Clyde interrupted, "that a group of six guys in the bar's back noticed him. One of them screamed something about the guy killing his brother and then they all rushed him. He looked at the six people attacking him as if they were nothing but an annoyance. And then, he moved. I really can't describe it. It all happened to fast. All I can say is that in less than a minute, the guys who attacked him were down and my bar had been completely wrecked. It took me almost two days to get it all cleaned up." 

"The guy then turned to leave," Iris said. "Clyde tried to stop him and then demanded that he pay for all the damage he did to the bar. The guy just glared at him and said something about how Clyde should use the money he saved by serving the watered down beer in his tap. He then walked out the door and that was the last we saw of him." 

"However," Clyde said, " we heard a rumor about two days later that the guy had captured some Rorgan mercenary name Drom Su'lack over in Hugo. Not only that, Su'lack told him where to 

find you. You better watch your back Gene. I don't know if that guy was working for the pirates, but he's no one to be taken lightly." 

"In other news," Iris said as she kneeled over, revealing even more of her cleavage, "I hear you're available now Gene. Why don't you come visit and we'll have some fun like we did back in the good old days." 

"You guys take care now," Clyde said as the message ended and the screen returned to blue. Suzuka looked over to Gene. He had his face buried in his hands and he was blushing furiously. She then looked over to Melfina and saw how the bio-android girl looked like she was going to cry again. _Is that the reason for her behavior?_ Suzuka asked herself. 

"Does any of this sound familiar?" Jim asked. 

"Hell yeah it does!" Aisha said. "I knew that guy was nothing but a total animal!" 

"Isn't there some old saying about the pot calling the kettle black?" Gene asked loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL?" Aisha screamed as she slammed her fists on the metal table. 

"Ahem!" Jim said in frustration. They all returned their attention towards him. "The second disk concerns the identity of our friend," he said. "Gillium, play back disk B." The screen once again switched from blue to an image of two people. The first person was an enormous blue-scaled Saurion wearing a green military uniform. The reptile man's huge and powerful body dominated most of the screen. Beside him, a tall and beautiful human woman with slender features and exotic blond hair stood. They all recognized the two as their contacts in the Angel Links Security Force, Duuz Delax Rex and his partner Valeria. 

"Gene, Jim," Valeria said. "It's good to hear from you again. I'd like to once again thank you for helping Angel Links track down that pirate base in the Heifong system. Thanks to you, Duuz and I can now return to our company's headquarters on Oracion." 

"I hate to say it," Duuz said, "but for a bunch of degenerate mammal punks, you people did pretty good. Our company's C.E.O., Ms. Li Meiphon, also sends her thanks on a job well done." 

"Not only that," Valeria added, "but Ms. Meiphon asked me to tell you all that if you ever got tired of the outlaw lifestyle, she has a position for you all at Angel Links that she thinks you would be perfect for." 

"How about that?" Duuz said as he flashed a toothy grin. "You space bums get a chance to do some honest work for a change." 

"Same old Duuz," Gene said. "Always giving outlaws a hard time." 

"Anyway," Valeria said, "I received your message Jim. I took the description of this man that you sent to me and sent it on to our investigation department at the Angel Link's central base. We received an answer from them at about thirteen-hundred hours Heifong standard time." Valeria suddenly paused as a serious look came over her face. "Gene, if you're after this guy, then I suggest that you forget about him." 

"I agree," Duuz said. "This guy is no one to mess with. Especially for some kid who hasn't been in space a full year yet." Suzuka watched as Gene tensed his jaw. _Well that settles it,_ Suzuka thought._ We're definitely going after__him now._

"Duuz is right," Valeria said. "I'm including the man's profile with this message. I sincerely hope that you take our advice Gene and stay away from him. This man is dangerous." As soon as Valeria was finished, the image switched from her and Duuz to that of the man in black. Under his picture, a data file began printing out. Gilliam read out the words as they appeared: 

SUBJECT'S NAME: MAZREN (NO KNOWN LAST NAME) 

ALLIAS: MAZREN THE WOLF 

HEIGHT: 6' 3 

WEIGHT: APPROXIMATELY 250 LBS 

BUILD: MUSCULAR, ATHLETIC 

DATE OF BIRTH: UNKNOWN, PRESUMED TO BE EARLY TO MID-TWENTIES 

HAIR: BLACK 

EYES: DARK GREEN 

DISTINGUISHING FEATURE (S): PROMINENT SCAR ON RIGHT SIDE OF FACE 

SPACE SHIP: GRAPPLER-CLASS CRUISER "THE WARSHARK" 

CRIMINAL RECORD: 34 COUNTS OF PHYSICAL ASSAULT 

19 COUNTS OF ASSAULT WITH A DEADLY WEAPON

21 COUNTS OF DESTRUCTION OF PRIVATE AND PUBLIC PROPERTY

WANTED FOR QUESTIONING IN THE KILLING OF THE LEADING CIRCLE OF THE 

TERRAN SUPREMECIST GROUP, THE EARTH WARRIORS 

ADDITIONAL NOTES: TRAVELS WITH AN ATTACK TRAINED TYBALTIAN ROCK WOLF

APPEARS TO BE TRAINED EXTENSIVELY IN COMBAT AND MARTIAL ARTS

KNOWN TO BE HIGHLY AGGRESSIVE 

SHOULD BE CONSIDERED ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS 

Suzuka was struck speechless. Was that man in black who helped them actually him? 

"Hey Suzu, you still there?" Aisha asked as she waved her hand in front of Suzuka's face. 

"Yes of course," Suzuka answered. "It's just that I think I know who he is." 

"Oh yeah?" Gene asked. "So what do you know?" 

"Well," Suzuka said, "over the last three years, I've heard rumors that tell of a bounty hunter who prowls the Ban territories. They call him The Wolf because of his highly aggressive fighting style, ruthless determination in tracking down his quarries, and his coldly efficient cunning in battle." 

"What else have you heard about him?" Gene asked. 

"Not much. Only that he seems to possess inhuman strength. Witnesses who have seen him in action say that he has punched through stone walls, leaped distances of over twenty feet, and even survived gunshot wounds at point blank range." 

"Well that doesn't mean anything," Jim said. "He's probably had extensive cybernetic enhancements done to him." 

"Say Suzu," Aisha interrupted. "You seem to know a lot about this Mazren the Wolf. Maybe that's why you acted the way you did around him." 

"Just what are insinuating now Aisha?" Suzuka asked. 

"Well, we pretty much all saw how you blushed when he talked to you." 

"I, I don't know what you're talking about!" Suzuka quickly replied. 

"Hey look everyone," Aisha said as she pointed at Suzuka. "Suzu's blushing again." 

"I am not!" Suzuka yelled, even though she could feel her face getting warmer. 

"Honestly Suzu," Aisha sighed, "I thought you had better taste in men than that." Suzuka then began to seriously consider whether or not to test some new techniques she was developing on Aisha. 

"Alright now everybody settle down," Gene said. "At least we now know what we're dealing with in regards to that guy. He said that he might contact us again, so let's wait until then. Melfina?" 

"Yes Gene," Melfina said as she turned her head. 

"I still don't know what that guy meant by 'assumptions about you,' but I promise I will if I ever see him again." 

"I see. Thank you Gene." The rest of the meal went without incident. Afterwards, Melfina gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink. Gene offered to help her, but Melfina told him not to worry. She told him to go finish his laundry and to leave the dishes to her. Gene agreed and left, although, Suzuka swore she could have seen a look of disappointment on his face. It was then that Suzuka decided to get to the bottom of what was happening between them. 

Walking down the hallway, Suzuka eventually came to the ship's Laundromat. Looking in, she saw Gene taking his shirts out of the dryer and folding them. 

"Gene?" she asked. 

"What's up Suzuka?" 

"Haven't you noticed that Melfina was acting a little distant to you at lunch today?" 

"Haven't you noticed," he said without turning around, "that she's been acting distant to me all the time lately? Besides, she and I aren't an item anymore. We don't have to be constantly hugging you know." 

"Maybe," she answered. "But I'd still like to know what you said to her today to make her feel so upset." 

"What are talking about?" he asked as he turned to meet her glance. "I haven't spoken to her since breakfast." 

"Well you had to have said something to upset her," Suzuka told him. "After she went to look for you and Jim to tell you that lunch was ready, she looked like she wanted to cry." Upon hearing what she said, Gene's eyes suddenly widened. 

"She came looking for me?" 

"Yes," Suzuka said. Gene turned away from her and pounded his fist into the top of the dryer. 

"Shit!" he muttered. Suzuka suddenly began to get concerned. 

"Gene?" she asked. "What's wrong?" Gene then proceeded to tell her everything that he had talked about with Jim. 

"Well no wonder she was upset!" Suzuka exclaimed. "She overheard you and probably thought that you didn't want her around anymore." 

"That's not it at all!" Gene shouted. 

"Then what is it?" she asked him. Gene didn't answer. He just stood there, his hands resting against the top of the dryer. "Does this have anything to do with what happened with Haykon?" Suzuka knew she had hit the nail on the head when Gene's shoulders began to shake with anger. 

"Melfina could have been raped, or even worse by that guy. And I played right into his hands. It was just like Harry Mcdougal all over again. If I can't protect Melfina than I have no right to keep her with me." Suzuka continued to stare at Gene. It was pretty obvious to anyone who heard him talk that he was still in love with Melfina. She just didn't understand why he couldn't just tell her. Was he too proud to admit it? "Besides," he added, "it's not like we're completely dependant on her. We could manage without her. She needs to live her own life." Suzuka was left speechless by his comment. _It's a very good thing Melfina didn't hear that_, Suzuka thought. Gene had gone back to folding his shirts and Suzuka decided to leave him be. She turned around and walked towards the lift that led down to the Outlaw Star's lower decks. When she got frustrated, working on her _katas_ in the cargo bay was always a good way to relieve some tension. 

Mazren had tried everything that he could think of and he still couldn't relax. 

He first tried working out in the Warshark's dojo. But even after four straight hours of intense training, he still felt tense. He then tried meditation but he found that his mind wouldn't focus. After that, he tried a cold beer. He even tried watching television. He finally just gave up and flopped onto the bed in his quarters. But try as he might, Mazren just couldn't get settled enough to fall asleep. 

"You're upset aren't you?" a throaty feminine voice asked. Mazren looked up to the spherical projectile hanging from the ceiling. 

"That obvious huh?" 

"I can tell by the increased flow of adrenaline through your bloodstream," Diana said. He usually wouldn't admit that something was bothering him, but Mazren knew that lying to Diana was pointless. "I'm not sure I understand. We ran the test on Ms. Melfina's blood sample three times and the results were always the same." Mazren nodded, no matter how many times he ran the test, the results were always the same. Now he wished that he hadn't used the fist of breath stealing on that Ctarl friend of hers. Well, regardless of that, one thing was for certain. And that being there was no way he could abandon her to the Toku now. Not after he finally knew the truth about himself and Melfina. "I thought that you would be happy," Diana continued. "After 

all, the DNA is a match. Isn't that what you wanted?" Mazren thought about that for a while. What was it that he was feeling now? Shock, disbelief, maybe a little excitement, but there was one thing that he felt above all others. 

"Diana, I'm afraid," he told her. 

"Of what?" she asked. "It seems like an easy matter to me. Just call her and tell her." 

"If it was that simple," he said, "then I wouldn't be afraid to tell her would I? Look Diana, no offense, but you don't really have a firm grasp on the subject of human emotions." 

"I suppose your right," Diana sighed. "The only real understanding I have is that your head is even harder and thicker than the Warshark's hull." Mazren couldn't help but laugh at that. Most owners wouldn't have taken a crack like that from their ship's computer. But then, he always valued people who spoke what they really felt. 

"What about the Outlaw Star?" he asked as he changed the subject. "What's the status on Starwind?" 

"According to the tracer built by Professor Khan," Diana answered, "their speed has increased dramatically. It looks like they have just jumped to sub-ether space." 

"Melfina must be in her navigation chamber. How long until we can jump to sub-ether mode ourselves?" 

"I knew you would ask that," Diana replied, "so I took the liberty of preparing the Munchousen Drive. We can jump to sub-ether in about five minutes. You try to get some rest Mazren. I'll handle all navigation for the time being. We should arrive at Asteroid Blue Heaven in about three hours." Mazren nodded and sat back up. Getting off his bed, he walked towards the galley, stepping over Slag as he slept on the deck. Maybe another beer would help him relax. He also hoped that it would give him the courage to confront Melfina and tell her what she desperately needed to know. 

_(As Gene and the others continue on their way to Blue Heaven, Mazren is fast behind them. How does he know about Gwen Khan's tracer? What does he wish to confront Melfina about? And then there are the Mcdougal brothers. What devious scheme do they have up theirsleeves this time? Stay tuned for our next exciting episode. Same outlaw-time, same outlaw website. Don't forget to review.)_


	6. Ambush

**CHAPTER 5:**

AMBUSH

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, planets, alien_ _races, or any of the other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star" anime or manga. So Bandai, __Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star", PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and_ _appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

THE TIME: LATER THE SAME DAY

Sitting in the Outlaw Star's pilot seat, Gene watched as the blue-white blur of sub-ether space flew past the view screen that wrapped around most of the bridge. Behind him, Melfina floated in her navigation chamber, her hands crossed modestly over her bared chest and her eyes closed. They were alone together on the ship's bridge. Jim was working in the engine room, Aisha was watching TV in the lounge, and Suzuka was practicing her _katas_ in the cargo bay.

"Melfina how much longer until we exit sub-ether space?"

"We should be able to return to normal space in about six minutes Gene," Melfina answered as she opened her eyes.

"Alright then. You're doing great Melfina. Keep up the good work."

"Yes Gene." Gene looked over his shoulder to her, than quickly turned back to the view screen. He didn't exactly feel comfortable with Melfina at the moment, not after he learned from Suzuka that she had overheard his conversation with Jim. Still, he couldn't just avoid her. And though Gene had promised Jim that he would drop the subject of Melfina's future for the time being, if she had indeed heard him then he couldn't ignore it any further.

"Melfina?"

"Yes Gene?"

"Are you happy?" There was an uncomfortable silence on the bridge for a long time.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked.

"I mean is there something that you want to do with your life? Is there some goal that you feel like you want to accomplish?"

"I really don't know," she told him. "I really haven't thought about it much." Gene began to sense that he was making her uncomfortable and decided to cut right to the chase.

"Melfina," he asked straight out, "why is it that you still travel with us?" Once again, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't understand," she said. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, it's just that…" but before he could finish, the others entered the bridge.

"Alright!" Aisha yelled as she flopped down in the console to Gene's right. "Four days of non-stop travel and we finally make it to Blue Heaven!"

"Just remember that we came here to maintain a low profile Aisha," Suzuka said as she and Jim took their respective seats.

"What do you mean 'keep in mind?" Aisha asked as she swiveled in her seat. "I'll have you know Suzu, that delicate flowers like myself are masters of maintaining a low profile."

"If she's a delicate flower," Jim whispered to Gene, "then I'm a pirate boss."

"I heard that!" Aisha growled.

"We are now leaving sub-ether space," Melfina said as the blur of sub-ether space vanished and formed into the star specked void of regular space. Ahead, Gene saw the floating rocks of an asteroid field appear.

"Alright Melfina," he said, "take the shortest route to Blue Heaven." The conversation they were having could wait until later.

"Understood," she answered. As the Outlaw Star entered the Asteroid Field, Gene turned around slightly in his seat and glanced at Melfina in her chamber, remembering how Suzuka told him that Melfina looked like she wanted to cry after she listened to him and Jim. _Melfina_, Gene thought, _I didn't mean to_ _hurt your feelings. I just don't want you to stay against your will because of the wish you made at the Leyline._ Turning away from Melfina, Gene looked at the image of the asteroid field on the view screen. Most of the smaller asteroids were being worked on by grappler ships. These weren't the combat ready models like the Outlaw Star; but instead were designed exclusively for industrial use. Using heavy tools, the grappler ships cut up the smaller asteroids before depositing the material into tanker ships. The tankers then transported the materials to refineries built on some of the larger asteroids. As the tankers brought in the raw minerals, hauler ships exited from the refineries, carrying refined ore to planets that specialized in industrial manufacturing. Since asteroid fields were hotbeds of valuable minerals, the refineries produced several million-wong worth of refined metals a year. They were the whole reason as to why Blue Heaven was able to maintain its independence.

After passing the refineries, the town of Blue Heaven finally came into view. Gene breathed in relief as he saw the asteroid based city appear. Once they docked there, hopefully they'd be safe from the Toku for the time being.

"Pardon me for the interruption everyone," Gillium suddenly said.

"What's up Gillium?" Jim asked.

"I'm currently detecting a distress signal coming from inside the asteroid field."

"Patch it through," Gene ordered. Gillium promptly opened a channel and the sound of static and a distressed voice filled the bridge.

"Mayday! Mayday!" the voice yelled over the intercom. "I'm on a collision course with an asteroid. My engines have failed and am unable to change course. Request immediate assistance."

"Melfina!" Gene said as his hands took grip on the pilot controls. "Where's that signal coming from?"

"It's coming from two o'clock low," Melfina answered. "I'm bringing it up on the screen now." Ahead of Gene, a vid-window opened on the view screen revealing a hauler ship slowly moving towards a large asteroid.

"Alter course to intercept!" Gene said. "Jim, ready two anchors to catch the ship. Melfina, prepare to go full reverse at my signal."

"Roger," Jim and Melfina both said. A quick burst from the maneuvering jets on the Outlaw Star's bow caused the ship to suddenly dip down and to port as the red ship sped toward the crippled vessel.

"Anchors are ready Gene," Jim said. Gene took careful aim and pressed the button on the left control wheel. From behind the bow maneuvering jets, two anchors fired from their bays toward the other ship, hitting their mark and their magnetic clamps locking into place.

"Now," Gene said. At his signal, Melfina fired the bow and aft jets in a foreword direction. At the same time, Gene triggered the anchor pulleys and began to haul the ship in. Between the anchors and the thrusters, the damaged ship halted in its path and slowly pulled away from the asteroid. "Gillium, open a channel to that ship," Gene commanded.

"Right away," the computer said.

"Hey over there," Gene asked, "is anyone hurt?" The radio was silent for a second until an answer was sent in return.

"Hey buddy," the voice said, "thanks a lot for your help back there."

"Don't mention it," Gene said. "Now just sit tight and we'll take you where it'll be safe."

"Or," Jim suddenly said, "you can pay us a small towing fee and we'll take you right up to a maintenance dock."

"Alright," the voice said. "How about this for payment?" On the side of the ship facing them, a panel opened and a three-meter metal cylinder floated out.

"Gene look out!" Gillium suddenly exclaimed. "That's an EMP mine!" _An EMP mine?_ Gene thought. He had heard of weapons like that. Electro-Magnetic Pulse mines didn't do physical damage. Instead, they generated an intense electromagnetic field that shorted out a starship's electrical systems, leaving them dead in space.

"Shit!" Gene yelled as he cut the anchor lines. "Melfina full reverse now!" The Outlaw Star lurched back as the thrusters fired at full burn just as the mine detonated and sent a shimmering blue shock wave towards them. Melfina fired the ventral thrusters and they rose above the shockwave's horizon, but still caught the edge of the mine's blast. On the bridge, sparks danced across control panels as the view screen went blank. "Damage report!" Gene yelled.

"No structural damage," Melfina answered. "But the circuits for the navigation system have absorbed some of the electromagnetic energy. Our maneuverability has dropped by fifteen percent."

"What about the view screen?" Gene asked.

"It blew a fuse," Jim answered as he typed on his console. "I'm switching over to the backup now." Jim quickly typed in the commands and the screen returned to the image of the asteroid field.

"Where's that ship?" Aisha yelled as she scanned the screen. "I say that we blow him right out of space for that!"

"See for yourself!" Jim yelled as he pointed to the front of the screen. Looking ahead, Gene and the others watched as the hauler's armor plating began to fall away, revealing a bullet shaped grappler ship with two massive arms tipped with assault bolts for raiding and boarding ships. On the vessel's hull, the familiar symbol of a _manji_ adorned the bow.

"Outlaw Star," the ship broadcast, "surrender and hand over Melfina. She is the only one that we want. Once you do that you are free to go on your way."

"Oh yeah!" Gene said. "Why don't you come and take her!" Reaching into the storage compartment on the side of the pilot seat, Gene pulled out an optical laser transmitter which he hooked over his right ear. "Gillium, switch over to grappler combat mode now."

"Affirmative," Gillium said; the bridge darkening as the transmitter sent a signal via laser beam directly into Gene's eye. Gene shifted his hands to the control rods for the grappler arms while Jim scattered the camera pods around the ship. Underneath the Outlaw Star, the grappler arms folded out from their storage grooves and clamped their manipulators as Gene handled their controls. The enemy ship clamped its own manipulators in response before flying straight towards them, its left arm extending out to grab them.

"Not this time!" Gene yelled. The right arm of the Outlaw Star extended out and caught the arm of the pirate ship, the manipulators closing around the assault bolt in the arm and crushing it in their grasp. Gene pulled back the control rod and snapped it forward, tossing the pirate ship back toward the asteroid they had just saved it from. But before it could crash, the pirate ship's pilot activated his thrusters and was able to stop. Gene pressed on the accelerator pedal and rocketed toward the ship.

"And now you're dead!"

"Wait a minute Gene," Melfina suddenly said. "Another ship has appeared on the sensors. Eighty degrees to Port."

"I am bringing it up on the screen now," Gillium said. Looking to the left, Gene and the others gasped in shock as they saw the image of a gold-colored, diamond-shaped ship appear in the vid-window. In his nightmares, Gene still saw the exact same ship as it led two others on the attack that had killed his father and left Gene a traumatized orphan.

It was the Shangri La.

The ship of the McDougal Brothers.

Harry McDougal couldn't believe that it was finally happening. After all the months of waiting and preparation, she was finally in his grasp. He watched from his navigation chamber as the Outlaw Star appeared in the observation window of the Shangri La's bridge. The Toku had rebuilt him from the information he had stored in the Shangri La's computer system before he "died" at the Leyline. They not only gave him new life, they had also made him faster and stronger than he had ever been before. They had even heightened his control over the ship to a level that even Gwen Khan had been unable to do. And all he and Ron had to do to pay them back was to bring Melfina directly to them. He wondered if Melfina was able to see him yet. The thought of the little bitch frozen in fear as he came to get her was just too sweet to describe. _If you think I scared you before Melfina_, he thought, _you haven't seen anything yet_.

"Remember now Harry," Ron reminded him from the forward seat. "Our mission is to take her alive. So don't overdo it. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said. "But we can still have a little fun right Ron?" Ron turned around and smiled coldly.

"Sure. First we play with them; then we take the android. And after that, you can do whatever you want to Starwind and his friends." Harry giggled as he pictured Melfina staring out a window as he blew up the Outlaw Star with her precious Gene still aboard. That would certainly teach the little bitch a lesson. "I'm bringing us around and to their front," Ron told him. "Radio the others and tell them to standby to attack at my signal. Harry did as he was told as Ron brought the Shangri La in front of the Outlaw Star's bow.

"They're hailing us Ron."

"Open a channel," Ron said. "Radio only." Harry opened the channel and Gene Starwind's filthy voice filled the bridge.

"Alright!" he yelled. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with the McDougal Brothers' ship?" Ron signaled Harry to activate visual communication and the image of Gene appeared on the holoscreen of Ron's console, his expression switching from cocky to surprised.

"Well, well, well," Ron mocked. "If it isn't Gene Starwind. Why you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I thought I did," Gene said as he regained his bearings. "Didn't I kill you at the Leyline?"

"We Mcdougal men are tougher than we look," Ron smirked. "By the way, is Melfina there?"

"What the hell do you want with her?" Gene glared.

"Oh nothing," Ron said. "I just have an old friend with me that I think she might want to say hello to." Taking Ron's signal, Harry activated the holo-screen in his chamber. The image of the XGP's entire bridge appeared before him and he saw her, floating naked in her chamber behind the pilot seat, her eyes wide with shock.

"Hello Melfina," Harry said. "Did you miss me?"

"Ha-Harry?" she asked timidly.

"Don't you dare say my name, do you hear me?" Harry screamed as he lurched forward; making Melfina jumped back against the wall of her chamber. "I gave my life for you and for what? To see you run off with Gene like some dirty whore?"

"Hey you watch your mouth you bastard?" Gene yelled. "You say anything like that to Melfina again and I swear I'll kill you right where you stand!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Harry yelled back.

"Listen Starwind," Ron said. "You're in no place for a grappler fight and that EMP mine obviously trashed some of your systems. Why don't you just hand over the android to us and we'll let you go."

"Ever hear of the expression, 'when hell freezes over'?" Starwind asked._ And the forecast for hell today calls for heavy snow_, Harry laughed to himself.

"Fine then," Ron said. "I guess we'll just have to take her from you then."

"Oh yeah?" the kid in front of Starwind asked. "You and what army?"

"How about this one?" Ron said as he signaled to Harry. Harry sent out the transmission and the six Toku grappler ships appeared from out of their hiding places and roared toward the XGP.

Melfina just couldn't believe it. She had seen Harry killed by Hazonko right in front of her. And yet, there he was. But something was different about him. The faint sign of kindness he had in his eyes and his voice just before he died was gone. In their place, she saw what could only be described as a cold and merciless rage. Melfina had seen that look in Harry's eye before, back when he tried to kidnap her. It was then that Melfina picked up some kind of a transmission being sent from the Shangri La. She followed the transmission to its destination and gasped at what she found.

"Gene," she called out, "I'm picking up additional ships."

"Say what?" Gene shouted as he jerked his head around. No sooner had he then the six grappler ships she had found appeared from behind the asteroids around them. From the Outlaw Star's sensors, Melfina could see that all of them were ordained with a _manji_ symbol as the Toku pirate ships folded out their grappler arms and attacked.

"Evasive action now!" Gene yelled. "Melfina, calculate the shortest path out of the asteroid field. Suzuka, man the dorsal gun. Aisha, man the ventral gun. Jim, bring up the sheilds. Everybody hold on!" The Outlaw Star lurched up to the left as Gene fired the engines at full burn. Melfina charted a course and sent it to Gene's console. Piloting the Outlaw Star through the asteroids, she watched as Gene swerved left and right as he dodged both asteroids and the attacking ships. Unfortunately, with the navigation system working at only eighty-five percent, they were at a severe disadvantage. The only hope for escape was to lead the pirates outside of the asteroid field and engage them in open space where they wouldn't have to worry about crashing into an asteroid.

"Ship coming in from nine o'clock high," Gillium said. The enemy ship dived towards them and shot out its grappler arm. Gene knocked the arm away while Suzuka fired the dorsal gun at the enemy ship. The Outlaw Star reversed direction and shot up towards a larger asteroid. Two of the pirate ships closed in behind them and fired at the Outlaw Star's engines. Luckily, Gene had recently installed a new shielding system and the laser blasts from the enemy ships were deflected harmlessly. Aisha and Suzuka fired the guns and the ships broke off their pursuit. A fourth ship appeared in front of them as it opened fire. Jim rerouted power to the forward shields while Gene reached out with the right grappler arm, catching the arm of the ship and throwing it behind them.

"Come on Gene!" Aisha yelled as she fired the ventral gun at the fifth. "Use some missiles and blow these guys up?"

"Shut up Aisha!" Gene snapped as he dodged another asteroid. "If we use the missiles in the asteroid field then we'll have to dodge a cloud of debris as well!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" Aisha yelled back.

"Will you two drop it for now!" Jim yelled at the both of them. "There are more important things to worry about!"

"Melfina," Gene yelled, "where's the edge of the field?"

"Change course to ten degrees port," she answered. Gene altered course to her directions and the end of the asteroid field finally came into view. Melfina felt a surge of relief wash over her at the sight. If they could reach it, then maybe they would stand a fighting chance.

"All right everyone," Gene said as they exited the asteroids. "Let's get ready. This is going to be a rough one."

"Wait a minute Gene," Suzuka suddenly said as she scanned the view screen. "I've counted five ships that have attacked us. Weren't there six grappler ships with McDougal?" It wasn't long before Suzuka had her answer. From below them, the sixth ship suddenly appeared. While the other ships herded them out of the field, the final one had sneaked around and waited for them. Melfina yelled in warning, but was too late. The pirate ship rose and punched the Outlaw Star in the bottom of the hull, smashing the ventral gun. The ship lurched with the impact and was sent flying as the other ships flew out from the asteroid field and tackled them. Two of the ships grabbed the Outlaw Star's grappler arms while a third grasped the fuselage of the ether-drive engine. The remaining three appeared in front of them, their missile bays open and locked on to them.

"Try any funny business," one of the ships broadcast, "and we'll blow you straight into hell."

"I don't think so!" Gene growled. "Not if you want to take Melfina alive!" In her chamber, Melfina listened to the defiance in Gene's voice. He and the others were fighting so hard to protect her. She couldn't live with herself if anything happened to him or the others because of her. Meanwhile, the Shangri La and the first ship, the one that had dropped the EMP mine, exited out of the asteroid field. The Shangri La opened the secret panels on both of its sides and folded out its four grappler arms. With its arms deployed, the golden ship moved towards the Outlaw Star and positioned itself directly in front of them.

"I've got you now Melfina," Harry's voice sang over the radio. "And now I'm coming to get you." The fists of the Shangri La's grappler arms balled and launched themselves toward the Outlaw Star; the fists striking the hull plating and shaking the bridge with each blow. "Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die!" Harry screamed over the radio. Melfina folded her arms tightly against her chest and began to panic_. Not again,_ she thought, _please not again! _As the Shangri La continued to pound on the Outlaw Star, Melfina couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Please, leave me alone!"

Harry had lost it. If he continued like that, he was going to kill them. Not that Ron cared about Starwind's life, but they needed to take the android alive.

"Come on Harry!" he yelled to his brother. "Take it easy!"

"Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die!" Harry screamed. _All right Harry_, Ron thought. _I didn't want to do this, but you asked for it_. Ron thumbed the button on his control panel and triggered a slight electric shock in Harry's navigation chamber.

"Oww!" Harry yelled as the shock rolled over him. "What the hell are you doing Ron?"

"We need them alive Harry!" Ron yelled. "I'm sorry but I had to bring you back to your senses. Just wait until after the Toku have taken Melfina and then you can have your fun."

"Fine," Harry sulked. "Just tell them to hurry up!" As Ron turned back around in his seat, he realized that this wasn't the first time he had to use that button. Since the Toku had brought him back to life, Harry's combat skills had increased incredibly. Unfortunately, he had also become prone to berserk rages. _Maybe I should ask the Toku scientists if they can get Harry to mellow out after we bring them the android,_ Ron wondered. _First things first though._

"Ship A," he said over the radio, "They're all yours. Board them and get the android."

"Understood," the pilot of Ship A replied. The Toku ship moved closer to the XGP and reached out with its one functioning grappler arm; the assault bolt in the arm extending out to penetrate the hull of the XGP. Gene Starwind might have caused the McDougal brothers more than a small amount of trouble in the past, but that was all about to end.

And then, Ship A exploded.

Aisha couldn't take it anymore. First, the Toku Ships had smashed the gun she was manning so she couldn't fight back. Then, they grabbed them and held on with the tenacity of a Jabu-Jabu Tick. Then, as if to add insult to injury, that bastard Harry McDougal began beating on them while they were down, taunting and threatening Mel while he did it. Aisha looked over her shoulder and watched as Mel huddled in her chamber, too afraid to do anything except cry out in fear. _That lousy bastard_, she thought. _What_ _the hell's wrong with him? He already tried to kidnap her, is he trying to give her a heart attack now_? Suddenly, the pounding stopped. Aisha knew that wouldn't have happened unless something else was about to.

"Gene," Gillium suddenly said, "the first ship that attacked us is about to board the Outlaw Star." Aisha and the others shifted their attention to the view screen as the ship that Gillium mentioned moved towards them.

"Gillium," Gene yelled as he jumped out of the pilot seat, "where are they going to stick the assault bolt?"

"Level 1, Section D" Gillium answered.

"Aisha, Suzuka," Gene yelled as he pulled his gun belt from the side of the pilot seat, "follow me. We're going to give the Toku a little welcoming committee. Jim, stay here with Melfina and lock the hatch. Don't open it until I say so." Without wasting a word, Aisha jumped out her seat and prepared to join Gene and Suzu. There was no doubt about it. If the Toku really wanted Mel, then they were going to have to go through her first.

"Wait a minute Gene," Gillium suddenly said. "I've just detected objects moving towards us from the asteroid field."

"What kind of objects?" Jim asked.

"Scanners say that they're missiles," Mel said as she snapped out her panicked state. "I count four!" Aisha looked towards the screen and saw the missiles flying towards them. With the Toku holding them down, there was no way they'd be able to dodge in time.

"Shit!" Gene yelled. "Everyone brace for impact!" But instead of hitting them, the missiles hit the pirate ship that was trying to board them; exploding the enemy vessel in a flash that shook the entire ship.

"What the hell was that?" Aisha asked.

"Another ship has exited out of the asteroid field at twelve o'clock low," Mel told them. They all looked in the direction Mel had indicated and saw a black grappler ship with silver trim exit from the asteroid field. The ship was wedge-shaped and was as long as the Outlaw Star. Just ahead of the ether-drive engine, four fin-shaped sub-light engines were arranged in an x-shaped position. The ship reared up towards them and charged into battle, the gattling blasters in its bow pelting the ship holding the Outlaw Star's left arm with laser fire. As the pirate ship released them, the black ship pulled a machete from a storage bin in its underside and spun into a barrel roll before slashing off the arms of the ship holding onto the Outlaw Star's right. Realizing his opportunity, Gene leaped back into the pilot seat and grabbed the control rods; using the now free grappler arms to pull off the ship holding onto the engine.

"Jim!" Gene yelled as the ship launched down and to starboard. "What's that other ship doing?"

"It's presently attacking the Shangri-La and the three ships with them," Jim said. "Gene what's going on? Who is that?"

"Who cares," Gene said as the three ships that grabbed them began to give chase. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth." Turning the ship around, Gene launched the Outlaw Star straight into them. "Jim, load the missile ports. Gillium, ready an anchor. Fire on my command."

"About time," Aisha growled. The ships were less than 500 meters from them when Gene gave the signal. From the ports in the Outlaw Star's bow and sides, a full salvo of missiles fired towards the three ships. The two in the lead broke off in time but the third received the full force of the attack. With the remaining two ships distracted by their comrade's destruction, Jim launched the anchor towards one and snagged its port side, allowing Gene to grab the line with the grappler arm and jerk the pirate ship straight into a nearby asteroid.

While the Outlaw Star dealt with its opponents, the black ship lead had its hands full with the MacDougal brothers and their backup. Loading heavy machine guns onto their grappler arms, the pirates fired full force as the black ship weaved in and out among the bullets. The Toku grapplers were closing in when the black ship suddenly reversed its engines and flew backward at full speed. Passing between two of the pirate ships, it fired its own missiles at point blank range and blew up both ships up in a single pass.

Grabbing the third ship with the grappler arms, Gene held it in place as Suzuka blasted the bridge with the dorsal machine gun. They had just tossed the now derelict ship aside when the light of the two exploding ships caught their attention.

"Wow!" Jim heard Gene say. "That was a pretty nice move." Returning its engines to normal, the ship rocketed towards the final Toku ship when a missile salvo struck it from behind, sending it reeling through space. While the black ship was busy with the Toku, the Shangri La had hung back for a sneak attack and was now diving straight towards the helpless ship.

"Oh no you don't!" Gene yelled. Blasting forward at full speed, the Outlaw Star slammed into the Shangri La and knocked it aside. Coming around for a second pass, the Outlaw Star and the Shangri La traded punches with their grappler arms before the golden ship retreated backwards. Not willing to let the MacDougal brothers escape, Gene pursued them and fell into the trap they had set. From the ventral grappler arms, the manipulators fired out to snag the arms of the Outlaw Star and began to reel them in. The red grappler ship had just been dragged into striking range of the Shangri La's ventral arms when the black ship appeared from behind and grabbed them. Breaking free from the Shangri La's grip, Gene grabbed the ventral arms and the Outlaw Star and the black ship combined their power to throw the MacDougal brothers into the distance.

"Time to end this," Gene announced. "Mel, send a message to that other guy and tell him to fire at the Shangri La when we do."

"Understood," Melfina said. "Message received and delivered. He agrees." As the missiles were loaded, the Shangri La halted its momentum and was about to angle back towards them, leaving its starboard side wide open to attack.

"Now!" Gene yelled. The Outlaw Star locked on and both it and the black ship fired a full salvo towards the Shangri La. Unable to avoid the combined firepower of the two ships, the Shangri La's hull buckled from the missiles' impacts before the entire ship exploded in a flash. When the screen cleared, Gene and the others saw that the only thing left of the golden ship was a cloud of glowing rubble. Down in the copilot's chair, Jim couldn't believe his eyes. Were the McDougal brothers finally and truly dead?

"Gillium," Gene said. "What happened to the Mcdougal Brothers?"

"The Shangri La has been completely destroyed," Gillium answered. "But I am detecting a signal from an escape pod roughly 400 meters above the debris." Jim looked at the view screen and saw that Gillium was right. The McDougal Brothers had managed to cheat death once again, but not for long. The black ship had already left the Outlaw Star's side and was flying straight towards them. But before it could reach the McDougal Brothers, the last remaining Toku ship flew over and grabbed the escape pod before making a hasty retreat into sub-ether space. The black ship seemed to consider following, but decided not to. Retracting its grappler arms, the black ship turned and flew over to position itself straight off the Outlaw Star's bow.

"Get ready everyone," Gene said. "We don't know what this guy's motives are." But instead of attacking, the ship hailed them.

"Is everyone alright over there?" a voice asked. There was no visual as the ship had hailed them using only radio communication.

"Yeah," Gene said, still grasping the controls of the grappler arms. "We're fine. Hey, whoever you are thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it. But what about Melfina? Is she safe?" Jim suddenly felt himself tense. Was this guy after Melfina as well?

"Um, yes," Melfina answered. "I'm a little shaken, but I'm alright."

"I'm glad to hear that," the voice said. "I'll see you later then." Without another word, the communication was cut and the black ship turned to leave.

"Hey wait a minute!" Gene yelled. "Just who the hell are you and why did you help us?" But by that time, the black ship had already entered the asteroid field.

"Excuse me," Gilliam suddenly said. "But I have found something that I think you all should know." They all turned to look up at the computer monitor above them.

"What's up Gilliam?" Jim asked.

"First of all," Gillium said, "I've determined as to how that ship was able to be so maneuverable."

"Oh yeah?" Gene asked.

"It appears that the sub-light engines on that ship are mounted in pivoting axis joints," Gilliam said. As he talked, schematics showed up showing the scans Gillium had taken of the black ship as it battled the pirate ships. "This allows the engines to both rotate in a full 360 degrees of rotation. Combine these rotating engines with only two maneuvering jets mounted on the bow, and that ship is able to vastly exceed the Outlaw Star in terms of combat maneuverability." Jim whistled as Gillium finished.

"Wow. I wonder where he got a ship like that?" he asked.

"The second topic I wish to discuss is the owner of that ship," Gillium said. "I was able to scan its registration data and I have been able to determine who was piloting it."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Aisha said. "Who was piloting it?"

"The name of that ship was, the 'Warshark," Gillium said.

"That was the Warshark?" Jim asked as his eyes widened in shock. "But then that means..."

"It means," Gene interrupted, "that our friend was piloting it." The bridge was silent for a long time. "Melfina," Gene said as he broke the silence, "set us back on course for Blue Heaven."

"Understood," Melfina answered.

"Gillium," Gene said, "radio Swanzo and tell him to get a dock ready for us."

"As you wish," Gillium responded. As they re-entered the asteroid belt, Jim fixed his eyes on Blue Heaven. That Mazren the Wolf guy was probably already docked there. Jim also knew that if they were ever going to get to the bottom of what was going on, they would have to go directly to him.

"Why didn't you establish video contact?" Diana asked. Mazren looked up as the Warshark continued on its way to Blue Heaven.

"I wasn't ready to face her yet," he said. "Besides, in case you've forgotten, when Melfina gets in that chamber of hers, she's sort of, well…. naked." Diana was silent as her computer mind tried to make sense of what he had just said.

"Ah," she said. "I see. And you did not wish to see that because she's…."

"Yes," Mazren said as he blushed. "That's exactly right. Can we drop it now please?"

"Very well," Diana sighed.

"What about the Warshark?" he asked. "What's the state of the damages?"

"One moment please?" Diana said as she compiled the data. "Only three missiles struck us, but they were all high yield warheads. Life support is down on deck 3, the Munchousen Drive and reactor 2 are both off line, the cooling system for the sub-light drive has lost pressure, and engines 1 and 4 are operating at only sixty percent capacity." _Damn it_, Mazren thought.

"All right then," he said. "Radio Zedia at dock 15 and tell her to get a garage ready. We're going to have to put the ship in dry dock for a while."

"Yes Mazren," Diana said. Feeling a tug at his arm, Mazren looked down to see Slag laying his head on the armrest. As he reached over to rub the wolf's head, Mazren realized what his partner was trying to say.

"You're right boy," Mazren said. "They gave up too easily. They must have someone onboard Blue Heaven. We'd better go and look for Starwind and Melfina as soon as we dock."

_(Once again, Mazren has saved Gene and the others from the Toku Pirates, but the danger is far from over. For while the ambush has failed, a second group of Toku assassins are waiting on Blue Heaven. Will Gene and the others be able to protect Melfina? If they aren't, will Mazren and Slag arrive in time to help? And when Mazren finally confronts Melfina, he will reveal a shocking secret about her past that will forever change the lives of the crew of the Outlaw Star. What secret will he reveal? Sorry, but that would be telling. You'll just have to stay tuned for our next exciting episode. Same Outlaw-time. Same Outlaw-website. Don't forget to review.)_


	7. Mazren's Secret

**CHAPTER 6:**

MAZREN'S SECRET

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star," anime or manga. So Bandai,Sunrise, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Harry screamed as he beat his fists against the bulkhead. "We were so close and then we lost her again! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" On a nearby couch, Ron McDougal sat and listened as Harry raged mindlessly. His hands were crossed in front of him and his brow was creased. Although he didn't show it, he was even more furious than Harry. The Shangri La was his ship. It had been the ship of his father. It had gotten him and Harry through scrapes that would have gotten a normal ship blown into rubble. But Gene and that black ship had shot it clear out of space like a helpless tanker. 

In his mind, Ron went over what happened over and over again. They had caught the Outlaw Star and were ready to take the android. The grappler pilots that had been sent to aid then were supposedly the best that the Toku had to offer. Gene Starwind had been powerless against their skill and strength. But then, that black ship came out of nowhere. With their surprise reinforcements, Gene Starwind and his friends swatted down the Toku and even knocked around Him and Harry like a cat toying with a mouse. And now, Ron and Harry were out of a ship, had lost the android, and were still in debt to the Toku. And all because the pilot of that black ship had chosen to stick his nose in Ron's business. _If I ever see that guy again, he's dead,_ Ron vowed. 

"Hey McDougal," the pilot of ship C said over the intercom. Ron looked up to the source of the voice and scowled. 

"What the hell do you want?" he growled. 

"I've got a priority 1 transmission. And it's asking for you specifically." _Shit,_ Ron thought. A priority 1 transmission meant that some one very high up in the Toku wanted to talk to him. Definitely not a good sign. 

"Fine," he said. "I'll take it down here." Getting up from the couch, Ron walked over to the monitor by the room's hatchway. He turned it on and the image of a large and powerfully built man appeared in the screen. The man wore red and black trimmed armor and his face was covered by an iron mask. Ron relaxed slightly; glad that it wasn't who he thought it was. 

"Oh it's you," Ron said. "So tell me Karg what can I do for you?" 

"Spare me the pleasantries MacDougal," Karg told him. "The Emperor demands a report from you. Why haven't you acquired the android as he commanded?" 

"Well," Ron said as searched for an answer. Though Ron prided himself on his unshakable nerve, he hated dealing with the Toku. If he didn't tread carefully, he and Harry's future wouldn't be very bright. "There was an unexpected…complication." 

"What do you mean 'a complication'?" 

"Gene Starwind has a friend. I don't know who though. He just appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. He helped Gene wreck your guys as well as our own ship. As a result, we lost the android." 

"I see. I shall report this to the Emperor immediately." 

"While you're at it," Ron suggested, "Harry and I will go back to Blue Heaven. I know how Gene thinks. He won't be expecting another attack so soon after our fight. And face to face, he's no match for us." 

"No," Karg said. "You and your brother had your chance and you failed. You will return to our base on Minos and await further instructions. And as for Gene Starwind, you needn't concern yourself with him anymore. Lord Askared has already been sent ahead of you to Blue Heaven with a company of Oni. He will personally deal with Gene Starwind and capture Melfina himself." 

"Now wait a minute," Ron growled. "This is my job and my fight, and if you think that I'm going to sit back and allow someone else to…" 

"You have your orders so follow them," Karg interrupted. "Or perhaps you wish the Emperor to learn of your disobedience." Despite his control, Ron suddenly felt every drop of blood drain from his face. 

"Hey now there's no need for that." 

"I'm glad we understand each other." Karg said. "Remember Ron McDougal, until the Emperor has decided that your debt to the Toku has been paid, you and your brother belong to us. That is all." With a wave of his hand, Karg's image vanished from the monitor. Staring at the screen for a second, Ron pounded his fist against the bulkhead and cursed under his breath. He cursed Gene Starwind, he cursed the pilot of that black ship, but most of all, he cursed the Toku. He hated how he had allowed himself and Harry to become enslaved to them. _Still,_ Ron thought, _it wasn't like we had a choice in the matter._ After their fight with Hazonko and Gene Starwind at the Galactic Leyline, Harry's physical body was dead and Ron was unable to survive outside of the navigation chamber Gwen Khan had installed. It was then that the Toku, previous clients of Ron's, came to them with an offer they couldn't refuse. In exchange for their help in capturing Melfina, the Toku would restore both of them to life. They had used their technology to heal Ron's wounds and to construct a new body for Harry based on the data he had stored in the Shangri La's computer. But now that the android had slipped through their fingers, it looked like the two of them would never be free. 

Turning away from the monitor, Ron saw Harry sitting on the couch, his knuckles bloody and bruised from repeatedly hitting the bulkhead. But Harry didn't even seem to notice the pain. He just sat and stared into nothing, his eyes twin pools of madness. 

Even though there was no other living person in the galaxy that he hated more, Ron McDougal suddenly found himself rooting for Gene Starwind. 

"Hey," Swanzo called out as they all disembarked from the Outlaw Star. "Are you guys alright?" 

"Yeah," Gene answered. "We're fine." Behind Gene stood Jim and as he talked to Swanzo and Mikey. Out of the corner of his mind, Gene watched Melfina. She hadn't said anything since they had docked. And though Gene knew that she could probably use some comfort after what just happened, he also knew there were far more pressing matters to attend to first. 

"Everyone on Blue Heaven is talking about that fight you had," Mikey said. "Just what the hell happened out there?" 

"It was the McDougal Brothers," Jim said. "Somehow, they survived the Leyline." 

"That makes sense," Swanzo said as he rubbed the chin on his environmental suit. "I heard a rumor that the two of them had quit the mercenary business to become full time enforcers for the Toku Pirates. But until now, I thought that was all it was." 

"How did you guys beat them anyway?" Mikey asked. "From the pictures the satellite cameras took out in the field, they outnumbered you by seven ships." 

"Well," Gene said, "to tell the truth, we had some help after we got out of the asteroids." 

"Oh yeah?" Swanzo asked. "By who?" 

"Have you ever heard of a man named Mazren?" Suzuka asked. Upon hearing Suzuka, Mikey and Swanzo both went silent. The eye lights in Swanzo's suit increased in brightness while Mikey's norplazay dark skinned paled to gray. 

"Um," Aisha asked, "are you guys alright?" 

"Are you serious?" Mikey asked. "Mazren the Wolf is here on Blue Heaven?" 

"Well," Gene said, "his ship was headed in this direction. Do you have any idea where he might be? We really need to talk to him." But instead of answering, Swanzo turned to Mikey. 

"Better get the word out," Swanzo said to his partner. "It's gonna be a bad night." 

"Yeah," Mikey said, "you're not kidding." 

"Hey now," Gene said. "Now just hold on a minute. What's going on here?" 

"I'll tell you what's going on here," Swanzo said. "That guy is here on Blue Heaven, and that means that all hell is about to break lose." 

"So he's here," Aisha said. "What's the big deal?" 

"I'll tell you what the big deal is," Swanzo said. "The big deal is that that guy is nothing but a _grlagzeet torble zuratakax!"_

"What?" they all said in unison. 

"Whoops," Swanzo said. "Sorry about that. I really need to get this damn translator fixed. What I said was, that guy is nothing but a low-down, good for nothing, back stabbing, bounty hunter." 

"What's wrong with that?" Gene asked. "I've been known to take a few bounty hunting jobs." 

"It's different with you Gene," Mikey said. "You may take bounty hunting jobs, but you're still an outlaw." 

"But isn't this guy considered an outlaw as well?" Jim asked. 

"No way," Swanzo said. "And I'll tell you why. Outlaws vary from person to person, but they all abide by a code of honor that's uniform to them all. Bounty hunters, like Mazren the Wolf, have no code. They're the kind of people that would shoot their own mother in the back if it would make them a quick wong. As far as I'm concerned, that guy is even worse than MacDougle." 

"But still," Melfina suddenly said, "he helped us twice when he didn't need to. If he did that then he can't really be a bad person." Gene and the others turned to look at Melfina in surprise. Usually, Melfina kept to herself in conversations like this. _She really must be falling hard for this guy,_ Gene thought. 

"I hate to break it to you Melfina," Swanzo said. "But that guy didn't do it out of the kindness of his own heart. He probably has some dirty scheme up his sleeve. Trust me, I know all about him." 

"The way you talk about him," Suzuka said, "it sounds as if you two have some kind of personal grudge against him." 

"That's because we do," Mikey said. 

"Oh yeah?" Gene asked. "Like what?" 

"Tell me Gene," Swanzo asked, "did Hilda ever tell you and Jim about how she lost her eye?" Gene thought for a second about what Swanzo said for before the realization hit him. 

"You're kidding!" Jim said. "This guy actually did that to Hilda?" Gene could understand Jim's shock. He was tough, but he knew that he was nowhere close to Hilda. 

"Three years ago," Swanzo said, "Hilda learned the location of the resting place of a ship that belonged to a legendary pirate boss named Torash. The ship, according to legend, held a massive treasure worth over twenty million wong." 

"Unfortunately," Mikey added, "the wreckage was deep in Kei territory. And we all know how Hilda wasn't exactly at the top of their list of favorite people." 

"So," Swanzo said, "she recruited the only other guy she could find who wasn't afraid to mix it up with the Kei." 

"And let me guess," Gene interrupted. "She chose Mazren." 

"Right," Swanzo said. "He and Hilda entered into Kei space and found the wreckage. But just as they were loading the treasure, that bastard betrayed her. The Kei had paid him to bring Hilda right into their own back yard. Luckily, Hilda was able to escape, but not before that guy used one of those knives he carries to put out Hilda's eye. Hilda ended up escaping with only her life and a bag of jewels worth only 3 grand." 

"And that's why we have a problem with this guy," Mikey said. "Trust us, Mazren the Wolf is nothing but trouble. They say he's shot people just for looking at him wrong." Gene closed his eyes as he thought about what Swanzo and Mikey had told him. 

"Well," he finally said. "Be that as it may, we still need to go find him. The Toku are after us, and my instincts tell me that that guy has the answers as to why." 

"Alright then," Swanzo said. "But don't tell us that we didn't warn you." 

"We won't," Gene said. "In the meantime though, we could really use your help with the Outlaw Star. Some of the hull plating needs repaired, the ventral gun needs to be replaced, and some of the navigation circuits got magnetized." 

"No problem," Swanzo said. "Now you all be careful okay?" 

"Don't worry we will," Gene said as he turned back to the Outlaw Star. "Gillium, you behave yourself alright?" 

"If you say so," the computer sighed. Leaving Gillium and the Outlaw Star in Swanzo and Mikey's capable hands, Gene led his crew towards the moving walkway that shuffled visitors into Blue Heaven. As they all traveled down the passageway, Gene found his thoughts wandering towards Mazren, the man in black who had helped them twice. _But he wasn't helping us though,_ he thought. _Technically he was helping Mel. Between him and the Toku, it seems like everyone's after her these days. Well not if I have anything to say about it. It's high time that we got some answers and figured out just what the hell is going on._

The condemned hotel where they had set up as base was no different than any of the other buildings that made up level 5. Widely hailed as Blue Heaven's slum, the only buildings on the 

asteroid city's fifth level were low income housing apartments and failed businesses long closed down. As it was known to be a high crime area, most of the citizens avoided the area. Thus, it was a perfect place to set up a base of operations without attracting unwanted attention. In a dust filled room on the eighth floor, a man sat in waiting, his hands resting on his knees. Though he appeared to be alone, the man could feel the presence of the unseen servants around him. Behind him, the door creaked open as his attendant entered the room and walked across the floor towards him. 

"Has Gene Starwind arrived?" he asked. 

"Yes Lord," the attendant said. "According to the Oni positioned outside the Corbanite's garage, he and his crew are on the entertainment section of level 3." The man smiled as he rose to his feet in one flowing motion. His master had sent him on a mission and it was time to fulfill it. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with his prey first. 

"Hey Mel, are you alright?" Melfina snapped to attention as Jim spoke her name. She and the others had just entered the entertainment section of Blue Heaven's third level. Comprised of hotels, restaurants, movie theatres, and various bars, the entertainment section provided distraction for the tenants and visitors to Blue Heaven. The first of three sections that made up the third level; the other sections were comprised of an artificial park and a three level shopping plaza. 

"Yes Jim," Melfina said. "I'm fine." 

"I know how confused you must be Mel," Gene said as he walked ahead of them. "But don't worry. We're going to find that Mazren the Wolf guy and get the answers as to why the Toku are after you." Though she hadn't said anything, Melfina knew that the others could sense how worried she was. Seeing Harry alive had shaken her more than the others could know. And when he had said those horrible things to her, she had almost fainted from fright. It was almost as though she was reliving the moment when he had attacked her. Although she had told Jim and Gene that she was fine afterwards, she had never told them about how Harry had struck her. And she couldn't now, not while more important things were happening. 

"Thank you Gene," Melfina said as she smiled slightly. "But do you really think that we'll be able to find him here?" 

"Well," Gene said as his head turned slightly, "if I was him, the first thing I'd do after a grueling grappler ship fight was go have a drink. Somewhere like…" and Gene paused as he looked around before pointing across the street, "over there." Looking in the direction Gene indicated, Melfina and the others saw a red brick building with painted over windows and a neon sign over the front door that read in glowing pink letters: THE TOY FACTORY. 

"I'm not sure I understand," Melfina said as she blinked in confusion. "If this man wants a drink than why would he be buying toys?" 

"Gene," Jim whined as his hand rubbed his temple. "Now is not the time for that sort of thing." 

"Not that one," Gene said. "Look to the left." They all did and they saw a second sign under the glow of a streetlight. Shaped like an arrow, the sign pointed down a alley and read: THE BACK ROOM. 

"That makes sense," Suzuka said. "Dingy hole in the walls like that attract men like Mazren just as honey does wasps." 

"Well," Aisha said, "since he's your boyfriend Suzu, you should know where he'd go." 

"He is not my boyfriend!" Suzuka said through grit teeth. 

"Come on everyone," Gene said. "Let's go see if he's there." As they walked towards the alley, Melfina glanced aside at Suzuka. Was Suzuka really attracted to Mazren? If so, then Melfina didn't know why Suzuka should be ashamed of it. _I guess there's some things that I'll never understand,_ she thought. After reaching the end of the alley, they came to a doorway that led straight into the rock of the asteroid. Opening the door, Gene led them inside a bar that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Dust and grime covered the floor, making it impossible to determine what color it was. At the bar, a group of men drank and smoked with some women. The men were all covered in scars and tattoos while the women wore tight clothes that were torn in certain places. A similar group of people played at a pool table in the back. As they entered, the people in the bar stopped talking and looked in their direction. Melfina hid herself behind Gene while he and the others examined the room. She wished that she could be as brave as the others in these situations, but she also knew that her lack of combat skills would just put her in the way. "Let's do it," Gene said as he finished scanning the bar. Melfina and the others followed Gene as he moved towards the bar to speak with the bartender, a short balding man with a cybernetic lens over his left eye. 

"So what can I get you people?" the bartender asked as he cleaned a glass. 

"We're looking for a guy who calls himself, 'The Wolf'," Gene said. Upon hearing Gene, the bartender dropped the glass he was cleaning as a look of horror spread over his face. Behind them, the patrons in the bar promptly stopped whatever they were doing and stared in their direction. 

"You don't mean Mazren the Wolf do you?" the bartender asked. 

"Yep," Aisha answered. "Does he come in here often?" 

"Every man for himself!" someone screamed behind them. They all turned to look as every man and woman in the bar ran for the door, knocking over tables, chairs, and anything else that happened to be in their path. _Is this Mazren person so frightening that even those people would run from him?_ she asked herself. 

"What the hell was their…whoah!" she heard Gene say. Turning around, Melfina saw that the bartender had pulled out a rocket launcher from behind the bar. The little man had hoisted the weapon on his shoulder and was pointing it straight at Gene. 

"What the hell are you trying to do?" the man yelled. "Are you trying to drive me out of business?" 

"Now just calm down," Suzuka said as she tried hard not to antagonize the bartender. "We just want to know where we can find Mazren." 

"I don't know where he is!" the bartender growled. "And I sure as hell wouldn't tell you! Every time he comes into town, all he does is cause the people who live here grief!" 

"Gene," Jim said as he tugged on Gene's sleeve, "maybe we should get out of here before we end up splattered all over the wall." 

"You'll get no argument from me there," Gene said. Backing towards the door, Gene slowly pushed Melfina and the others back with him. Once they were out, Gene shut the door and exhaled loudly. "Well that didn't work." 

"What do we do now Gene?" Aisha asked. 

"What else?" Gene said as he began to walk back out of the alley. "We just walk around some more until we find him." As they exited the alley, Melfina felt a splaza hand take her own. She looked down to see Jim holding on to hers. 

"Don't worry," he told her. "If he's somewhere on Blue Heaven, then we'll find him." Melfina smile down at Jim. He was trying so hard to make her feel better. 

"I won't," she said. "And thank you Jim." Continuing on their way, they passed by a vendor selling guns and ammunition on a street corner. Gene stopped to look as they passed and his eyes widened in surprise as he pointed at something on the vendor's table. 

"Hey buddy?" Gene asked. "How much do you want for that there?" Looking over, Melfina saw that Gene was pointing at a caster shell, a number four. 

"That thing?" the vendor asked. "What would you want with that piece of antique junk?" 

"Let's just say I'm a collector and leave it at that?" Gene answered. 

"Well," the vendor said as he smoked on a pipe, "I won't stop you if you really want it, so I guess I'll let you have it for 50 wong." 

"Deal," Gene said as he pulled out his data card. The man ran Gene's card through his reader as Gene then took the caster shell from the table and inserted it into his belt. 

"Talk about the deal of the century," Jim said as they walked away. 

"You're telling me," Gene said. "That guy had no idea of what a treasure he had there. Oh well, it's his lo..." but Gene was cut short when a man stepped out of an alley and turned to face them. 

The man was Gene's height and wore a dirty and torn woolen hood and cloak that hid the top of his face from view. Rather than stand aside or moving on his way, the hooded man instead raised his hand and gestured for them to stop 

"Can we help you pal?" Aisha asked in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"Are you the crew of the Outlaw Star?" the man asked. 

"Maybe," Gene said. "Who wants to know?" The man smiled and reached for his hood to slowly pull it back over his head; revealing a face with ashen skin, cold yellow eyes, and a shock of silver hair. The skin around the man's left eye was deeply scarred, as though he had been hit in the face by a piece of burning wood. 

"My name is Askared," the man answered. "I am the Shogun of Blades." 

"Well Mr. Shogun of Blades," Gene smirked, "what can we do for you?" Askared's smile darkened as his eyes gleamed with a sadistic cunning. 

"I have here on business, representing my master, The Emperor of the Toku Pirate Guild." The Toku? Melfina suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. Was this man going to attack them as well? Once again, Melfina began to retreat behind Gene. 

"What the hell do you want?" Gene growled as his hand reached back to shove her even further behind him. 

"I know that our agents, the MacDougal Brothers, have already tried to acquire the android girl in our name," Askared said. "However, I am much more civilized than them. Therefore, I am prepared to make you an offer." 

"What sort of offer?" Jim asked. 

"That's for you to decide," Askared smirked. "Think it over my friends. The resources of the Toku are immense. In fact, it is not too much of an overstatement to say that we are the most powerful force in the galaxy. There is no way you can keep Melfina from us. So why don't we all sit down and try to work something out. I'm sure that both parties can come to a mutually beneficial agreement." Hearing Askared's words, Melfina suddenly started to shake uncontrollably. 

"Well," Gene said, "I guess that since you put it that way, there's only one thing left for me to say." 

"Really?" Askared asked. Melfina looked up to Gene as he glared angrily at Askared. 

"Go to hell!" Melfina expected Askared to become angry at Gene's response. But instead, the Toku assassin's grin grew even bigger. 

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," he said. "Because now I can simply take her for free." 

"Is that so?" Gene asked. "I'd like to see you try!" 

"So would I!" Aisha said as she pushed ahead of Gene. "I hate to tell you this, but the Toku aren't the most powerful force in the galaxy. That honor belongs to the invincible Ctarl-Ctarl Empire." 

"We outnumber you three to one," Suzuka said as she drew her bokuto. Mazren had broken her original one, but Suzuka had acquired a new one just before they left Heifong. "Between my skill, Aisha's strength, and Gene's resourcefulness, you have no chance at victory. The smartest thing you can do for now is to retreat while you still can." But instead of following Suzuka's advice, Askared stood his ground and laughed. 

"Do you really think that I would come here alone to face you?" Grabbing his cloak, Askared flung it off his shoulders toward them. As Gene knocked the cloak out of the way, Melfina and the others saw just what they were dealing with. Underneath his cloak, Askared wore red samurai-like armor with two _Chokuto_ longswords hanging from his back. On each gauntleted forearm, Askared had secured a throwing glaive with double scythe heads while numerous throwing knives and shurikens hung on his upper arms, torso, belt, and legs. Behind him, four Oni creatures appeared as another group of ten surrounded them. The people around them, sensing that a bad fight was about to begin, ran for cover. "Here is my new offer," Askared told them. "I will leave with the android, and you will leave with your lives." 

"I don't think so!" Gene yelled as he pulled his splaza revolver from his back holster and pointed it at Askared's face. 

"And what do you think that you're going to do with that?" Askared asked. "Guns are only allowed on Blue Heaven if their ammo is left behind on a person's ship." 

"Actually," Gene said as he cocked the hammer back, "only the 'lethal' rounds are banned." Gene fired the gun at Askared and the assassin drew one of his swords to block; but the bullets exploded on the blade, covering Askared and the four Oni with him in blinding smoke. Askared coughed and flailed his sword around as he searched blindly for the one who had shot at him as Suzuka brought up her bokuto and unleashed a shockwave that knocked Askared and his Oni out of their way. Using the chaos to her advantage, Aisha, grabbed the Oni that was closest to her and with a mighty roar, lifted and spun the creature over her head before throwing it into its companions behind them. 

"Come on," Gene yelled as he grabbed Melfina's hand. He pulled her after him as he ran around the cloud of smoke with the other following behind. There was no way to win the fight as it was. The only choice they had was to escape to safety and devise a battle plan. 

"After them," Melfina heard Askared yell as the Oni began to give chase. 

_One nice thing about a reputation,_ Mazren thought as he walked through Blue Heaven's third level, _most people know enough to get out of your way when they see you coming._ He and Slag were walking in the plaza section of level three. Comprised of three sub-levels, the plaza section provided stores for every kind of merchandise. Among the many things sold here were clothes, weapons, art pieces-legitimate and smuggled-and even S&M gear. Ahead of them, the park section opened up to a contained outdoors setting with artificially grown trees and flowers while the entertainment section lay behind them. Mazren and Slag weren't there to shop however; they were there to find Starwind before the Toku did. As they walked through the plaza section's top level, most of the people they passed made sure to give him a wide berth. Mazren had been to Blue Heaven enough times for the residents to know that he was trouble and should be allowed to pass. Of course, the fact that he walked side by side with a wolf that measured 3 feet high at the shoulder and 5 feet long from nose to rump was a decisive factor. 

Stopping in front of a store that sold leather goods, Mazren and Slag stopped to rest a minute. They had been walking through the plaza section for almost an hour and they still hadn't found either Starwind or Melfina. Mazren leaned against the railing and grunted in frustration. Blue Heaven wasn't a large town, but its multiple layers made looking for any particular person next to impossible. 

"Well what do you think?" he asked Slag who sat beside him. "That nose of yours picking up anything?" Slag just yawned as he laid himself down on the floor. _I'll take that as a no,_ Mazren thought as he looked out over the railing. Pulling out his binoculars, he scanned the five decks below him in hopes of finding a certain red-haired outlaw who still didn't know just what was going on. But then again, not even Mazren knew just what was going on. _Where the hell are you Starwind? I don't have time to play this damn game of hide and seek._ It was just then that Mazren heard a growl coming from beneath his field of vision. Putting down his binoculars, Mazren looked down to see Slag standing up. The big wolf's ears were flat back and his fur was standing on end. "Hey now," he said as he kneeled down, "what's going on here?" Slag stopped growling and turned to look at his master. It was then that Mazren saw an urgency in Slag's eyes that stated something was very wrong. And Mazren knew from experience to never doubt the instincts of his partner. "If you say so boy," Mazren said as he raised himself up and lightly slapped Slag on his rump. "Go get 'em!" With the okay from Mazren, Slag took off at full speed towards the park section. Mazren ran behind him, knowing that something really big must be happening for Slag to get all suddenly worked up. 

He also knew that Gene Starwind would be at the heart of it all. 

His lungs burned from running but Gene knew that he couldn't stop yet. With Melfina in tow and the others with him, Gene turned left, then right, and then left again. He led his group up an alley, across a street, and then down a tunnel before going up a flight of stairs. As soon as they reached the top, they came out into a part of the park section. Trees of various species grew from the level below them while the edge of the level they were on was framed with flowerbeds. 

"All right everyone," he said as he stopped. "I think we lost them so let's take a break." Letting go of Melfina's hand, he checked on the others. Aisha and Suzuka seemed to be doing all right. 

Jim on the other hand, had plopped down on a park bench and breathed heavily. Melfina just stood by herself by the railing, her cloak rising as she quietly gasped from exhaustion. 

"Hey Gene," Aisha suddenly said. "Doesn't this place look familiar to you?" Gene looked around and saw that Aisha was right. 

"Yeah," he grinned. "This is the spot where you challenged me to a fight and I beat you senseless." 

"What do you mean 'beat me senseless'?" Aisha demanded. "You only survived because I was too hungry to continue!" 

"Come on now," Gene teased, "don't be such a sore loser." Aisha's face flushed with anger and Gene barely restrained his laughter. 

"Gene," Suzuka suddenly said, "we can't stay here for long. That Toku assassin is bound to catch up sooner or later." 

"Suzuka's right Gene," Jim chimed in. "I say we all go back and spend the night in the Outlaw Star. With the Toku running around Blue Heaven, that's the only safe place that we can be." 

"I'm so sorry everyone," Melfina suddenly said. Gene and the others turned to her and saw how Melfina's eyes were clouded with tears as she wrung her small hands. "It's all my fault. I'm the one that the Toku are after, and you all are in danger because of it." Burying her face in her hands, Melfina began to cry softly and Gene couldn't believe what he was hearing. Melfina was blaming herself for what was happening? In less than a second, he crossed the distance between them and grabbed her narrow shoulders. 

"Melfina, stop it!" he scolded as Melfina stopped crying and looked up to him with frightened eyes. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again! Do you hear me? Nothing that has happened is your fault! The Toku are doing this, not you! Do you understand?" Raising his hand, Gene caressed Melfina's cheek as his thumb gently brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. "I know that you're frightened," Gene said as his voice softened. "But you're not alone. We're here because we choose to be and we won't let the Toku take you away. I promise." 

"That's right," Jim said as he hopped off his bench. "If those Toku bastards want to get their slimy hands on you, they'll have to go through me first!" 

"And even if they do somehow get past Jim," Aisha said as she flexed her left arm, "they'll have to kill me and Suzu." 

"We're going to get through this together," Suzuka said as she walked over to place her hand on Melfina's shoulder. "Just like we do everything that we face." Melfina listened to their words of encouragement and smiled as she wiped the tears from her face. 

"Thank you everyone," she said. "I'm sorry about what I said." 

"It's all right to be scared Mel," Gene said as he pulled her against his chest. "Just remember that you're not alone. You taught me that, remember?" 

"Right," Melfina said as Gene pressed her deeper against him. She appeared to relax for a second before her body suddenly tensed and she pushed herself out of Gene's grasp. "I'm all right now Gene," she said as she smiled weakly. She then turned away to look at the flowers behind her, the same kind she looked at the night he had first learned she was a bio-android. _I guess she's still upset about what I said,_ Gene guessed. 

"How touching. You've moved me to tears." Turning around, Gene and the others watched as Askared appeared from behind a column as his Oni materialized around them, squatting on the railing like vultures. "Are you ready to discuss the terms of your surrender now?" 

"Surrender this!" Aisha yelled as she jumped towards Askared. Aisha swung out with a roundhouse kick, but Askared ducked and dodged to the right. She lashed at the assassin with her claws, raking at his face and torso. But despite her much bragged about Ctarl speed, Askared weaved in and out of her strikes with ease. In a rage, Aisha grabbed a section of the balcony railing and tore a five-foot section off. She roared as she swung the makeshift club at her enemy, but Askared caught the metal pipe and pulled, using Aisha's own inertia from the swing to send her flying into a trash can. As Aisha began to rise to her feet, Askared grabbed a fistful of knives and shurikens from his armor and threw them; the blades cutting Aisha's thick Ctarl skin like paper. With her body chewed up from the thrown weapons, Aisha fell to her knees as Askared dashed over to her, pulled one of the swords from his back, spun, and smacked the flat edge of his blade against the back of her head. Aisha fell to the floor and six of the fourteen Oni pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. With Aisha out of the way, Askared drew his second Chokuto as he turned to the others. 

"Who will be next?" he asked. 

"Gene" Suzuka said as she drew her bokuto. "I'll distract him. You and Jim take Melfina and get her to back to the ship." 

"Wait a minute Suzuka," Gene said. But by that time it was too late. Suzuka raised her sword and charged for Askared. Leaping into the air, Suzuka brought her sword down on Askared who crossed his swords to deflect the wooden blade. Bouncing off the impact, Suzuka landed and maneuvered to Askared's side and slashed at a kink in his armor when the assassin reversed his grip on one of his Chokuto's and blocked the attack. Pushing Suzuka back, Askared spun and twirled his swords as he moved towards his opponent. Recognizing the attack as Yin and Yang Cross, Suzuka spun her bokuto in a circle, using Buddha's Wheel to catch the attack and take Askared to the ground. Seeing her opportunity to strike, Suzuka stabbed downward, but missed as Askared rolled towards her and swung both his swords at her midsection. With no time to block, Suzuka leapt forward, using her bokuto like a vaulting pole to bounce out of the way. But before she could land, Askared kicked at her bokuto and Suzuka fell, allowing Askared to plant his heel into her stomach and sending her crashing into a park bench. "You're not bad for a woman," Askared gloated as three Oni jumped on Suzuka to pin her down. "But a woman is all you are. Why else would you use a toy sword instead of a real one?" Turning to Gene, Askared 

pointed his sword towards him. "Now if there's nothing else I will take the android if you don't mind." Gene cursed under his breath as he realized the gravity of the situation. He had the perfect chance to get Melfina out of there and he blew it. Now, it was all up to him. 

"Jim," Gene said as he pulled his knife from his belt. "You know what to do." 

"Right," Jim said as he stepped closer to Melfina. Seeing his next opponent, Askared smirked as he sheathed both his swords. 

"This should be humorous," he said as he gestured towards Gene. "Come then." Without another word, Gene charged towards Askared. He slashed at the assassin's throat, but Askared dodged at the last minute and tripped him. Gene fell and landed onto his back and looked up in time to see Askared's foot coming down onto his chest. Gene rolled out of way and was getting back to his feet when he heard a scream. Looking behind Askared to where Jim and Melfina were standing, Gene saw one Oni had knocked Jim onto his face and jammed its foot onto his spine. Another one had grabbed Melfina, twisting her left arm behind her while its other hand covered her mouth. _All right then,_ Gene decided. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Reaching for his belt, Gene reached for the number four he had bought only minutes earlier and loaded it into his caster. He didn't like using number four shells, but it looked like that was his only choice. 

"Tell them to let her go you stinking bastard!" he yelled as he aimed his weapon. Askared looked at him and smirked. 

"I've heard of your skill with a caster gun Gene Starwind," Askared said. "But it's only fair to warn you that it won't work against me." _Don't say I didn't warn you,_ Gene thought. He pulled the trigger and charged the number four shell. The caster fired, and a slow moving black ball shot out from the caster's barrel as Gene braced himself for the eventual energy drain. Askared raised his eyebrow in surprised interest before drawing his sword to strike the number four's blast. Gene watched in disbelief as Askared struggled against the number four's power before finally deflecting the caster attack back towards him. 

"Shit!" Gene yelled as he jumped out of the black ball's way. The ball flew past him and struck a trash can behind him, warping and stretching the trash can before sucking in inside. _Do those things still suck your life out if they hit an inanimate object?_ he asked himself. Gene got his answer when a ray of black lightning shot out of the ball and struck him. Gene screamed as the lightning blast felt like it was draining his blood straight from his heart reach before falling to his knees. 

"Close, but not enough," Askared said as he moved towards him. Gene tried to raise himself up, but was knocked down when Askared delivered a thrust kick to his face, the caster flying from Gene's hand and smashing into a flower bed where it cluttered to the floor in pieces. But Gene had no time to morn the loss of his favorite gun. Landing on his back, he tasted blood in his mouth as Askared drew his second sword and crossed them both over Gene's throat. 

"Don't feel bad," Askarad mocked as he closed his blades around Gene's jugular. "You and your friends were destined to lose from the beginning. Still, you should be proud of yourself Gene Starwind. I never thought I'd actually have to use my swords against the likes of you." 

"Wait a minute" Gene begged. "Let Melfina go. She's no longer the Maiden of the Leyline. She's useless to you." Askared laughed in contempt as his sword's came even closer to slitting Gene's throat. 

"We aren't after the Leyline you idiot," he taunted. "Melfina is going to deliver into our hands a treasure of far greater value than the Galactic Leyline could ever hope to be." The assassin's words left Gene speechless. What kind of treasure could be superior to the Galactic Leyline? Gene struggled to free himself, but Askared flicked his sword and Gene felt the blade nick his throat. "Take her back to the ship," he ordered the Oni that had grabbed Mel. "I want to get her to the Emperor as…" but Askared stopped mid-sentence as something flashed by his eyes. Stepping away from Gene, Askared dropped his swords as he stumbled backwards, his hand clutching a bleeding gash under his left eye. Rolling out of the way, Gene looked towards what had cut across Askared's face and saw a throwing knife embedded in the floor. _I recognize that knife,_ he thought. It was just then that something pounced on the Oni holding on to Mel. Gene looked up to see a very familiar looking wolf pinning the Oni to the floor. The wolf bit the Oni in the neck and snapped the creature's vertebrae, causing it to thrash in its death seizure and disintegrate. The Oni pinning Jim saw the immediate threat and down took its foot off of Jim to attack the wolf, morphing its hand into an axe blade. The Oni swung, but missed as the wolf jumped to the railing, bounded off, and knocked the Oni on its face. The wolf snapped the creature's neck like the previous one before turning its attention to Mel and Jim. Pushing the two of them against the railing, the wolf turned its back to them as it growled and snapped at any Oni that got too close. 

"Hold it." Gene and the others looked up to a balcony twenty feet above them and saw a broad shouldered man dressed in black balancing on the rail. 

"Who in the hell are you?" Askared snarled as he took his hand from the bloody gash under his eye. 

"The name's Mazren," the big man answered. 

"Mazren the Wolf?" Askaren asked. 

"Some people call me that," Mazren smirked. 

"I've heard about you," Askared said. "These people are my prey. Go find your own!" 

"Sorry," Mazren said, "but I can't. Especially with what you plan to do." 

"And just what would a bounty hunter like you care about these people?" 

"About Starwind and his friends? Not a damn thing." With a leap, Mazren jumped over the edge and landed in front of them. "But I'll be damned to hell before I let you hurt Melfina," he snarled 

as he walked towards Askared. As he did, five of the remaining Oni, including the three that were holding down Suzuka, stood in his way. 

"Hold it," Askared ordered. "This one is mine. Just make sure that Gene Starwind and his friends don't escape." The Oni obeyed their master's command and positioned themselves between Gene and Askared. Moving towards Mazren, the Toku assassin picked up his dropped Chokutos and crossed them over his chest. "I'm going to teach you just what happens to those who meddle with the Toku's affairs." 

"Just shut up and fight," Mazren snarled. Not one to disappoint, Askared dashed towards Mazren who drew his katana in response, the twin swords flashing and chiming against his blade. 

With Askared distracted by Mazren and only the Oni to deal with, Gene saw his chance. Leaping to his feet, Gene activated his lightshield and charged into them, the energy barrier knocking them aside on contact. "Suzuka!" Gene yelled as he kicked her bokuto towards her. As the wooden sword slid across the platform into Suzuka's hands, three of the Oni lunged toward her; only to be cut in two by Suzuka's Cloud Cutting Sword technique. The Oni holding on to Aisha saw their comrades slain and the distraction caused their grip on the struggling Ctarl to loosen. With an enraged roar, Aisha threw them all five off at once before laying into them; crushing each of their power sources with a single strike. 

Oblivious to the fight behind him, Askared continued to rain blow upon blow on Mazren's sword. Although Mazren knew he had the strength advantage, he also knew that Askared had a reputation as one of the greatest swordsmen in the galaxy. Charging in directly would only play into the assassin's hands and cost Mazren his life. In order to win this fight, he'd have to trick Askared into making his own mistakes. Retreating backwards to the platform's edge, Mazren jumped up onto the railing and Askared slashed at his legs before Mazren leapt off; backflipping through the air and cutting Askared's back as he landed. Askared yelled in pain and surprise as he spun and slashed lengthwise at Mazren, but missed as Mazren danced back and out of the way. After putting some distance between him and Askared, Mazren brought his katana up to his eye level as he showed off the crimson that now stained the blade. 

"First blood," he smirked. 

"First blood," Askared snarled, "first to die!" Rushing towards Mazren, Askared's swords ignited with fire as Mazren raised his katana in preparation, the blade energizing with crackling lightning. The swords clashed, and Mazren's katana shattered both Askared's swords and his technique. With the same motion, Mazren spun and angled his katana to bite through the underside of Askared's breastplate. Askared kicked at the ground and propelled himself away, throwing another handful of projectile blades. Sweeping his sword, Mazren cleared the air in front of him and charged as Askared flicked his arms and launched the razor sharp throwing glaives on his gauntlets. Mazren braked to a halt and bent back as the glaives flew past him only to come around for a second pass when Askared pulled on the wires connecting them to his gauntlet. Raising his sword to block, Mazren knocked the spinning weapons away when a stabbing pain struck him in his right flank. Dropping his sword, Mazren saw that Askared had thrown a rope dart into his side while he way trying to dodge the glaives. "See what I mean?" 

Askared asked as he pulled his glaives back onto his gauntlets. "Those who stand in the Toku's way always end up dead!" 

"Big deal!" Mazren growled. "You think something like this can stop me! I've gotten a lot worse from far less than you." Grabbing the dart embedded in his side, Mazren attempted to pull it out when Askared's hand glowed, sending a current of electricity racing down the line to the knife embedded in Mazren's side. The big man convulsed and growled through grit teeth as the electrical surge slammed and raged through his body. 

"I've heard of your Lightning Blade and Thunder Fist attacks that form the basis of all your secret techniques," Askared said as he prepared to increase his attack. "So it must be pretty ironic that you're going to die by a electric attack." But before Askared could finish Mazren off, a white blur moved in front of him, breaking the rope dart's line and slashing him twice across his chest. 

"Not nearly as much as you being cut by a wooden sword," Suzuka said. "How's that for a woman?" Clutching the bleeding x-shaped gash on his chest, Askared's eyes flamed with rage. 

"You!" he yelled. "How did you get past my Oni?" 

"See for yourself," Suzuka said as she pointed behind Askared. On the other end of the platform, Gene had herded the four remaining Oni into a corner, using his lightshield to hold them in place. 

"Guys hurry up!" he yelled. "My batteries aren't going to last forever you know!" 

"Precisely," Askared replied. "So you've gotten a second wind. You don't really think that the two of you can beat me in your state do you?" 

"Actually it's three!" From Askared's side, Aisha had snuck around and now leapt with her knee aiming straight at Askared's head. Quickly adapting for the sneak attack, Askared ducked out of the way and threw his glaive toward Aisha's neck as she landed. But before the weapon hit its mark, Suzuka intercepted and broke the glaive's wire, sending it flying off course and into a nearby tree. Askared threw his second glaive and Suzuka dodged out of the way, allowing Aisha to grab the glaive's wire and yank Askared towards her. Seeking to turn Aisha's attack against her, Askared allowed himself to be pulled towards the Ctarl and popped the katar punching dagger in his right gauntlet. He was within three feet of striking when Aisha snapped her head, using the momentum to swing the five pound golden ring at the end of her braid into Askared's face. The assassin's nose exploded on contact and the force of the impact knocked him out of the air. Kneeling over on the ground, Askared screamed as he clutched the crushed remnants of his gushing nose. 

"I don't know what you're so upset about," Aisha remarked. "I think it's an improvement." Climbing to his feet, Askared began to stumble towards Aisha, his eyes twin mirrors of insane rage. 

"Yoo dum frea bidden adimar!" Askared screetched through the remnants of his broken face. "Am godda kirr yoo wid by on doo hundz! Yur ded yu heer ma!" 

"You first." Looking over his shoulder, Askared's eyes widened in fear as Mazren charged his fist with glowing electric energy before slamming his Thunder Fist into Askared's chest, the impact cracking Askared's armor and shaking the observation windows as Askared was send flying into the air and over the platform's railing. Over on his end, Gene heard the assassin land with a sickening crack and looked over the railing. Down on the lower level, Gene saw Askared sprawled on the floor with his back and neck bent at a bizarre angle. The four remaining Oni looked over the edge as well, looked to each other, and then leapt over the railing before vanishing into thin air. 

"Is he dead?" Gene heard Mazren ask. 

"I think that's a definite," Gene said. 

"Good," Mazren said. The big man then dropped his knees where he clutched at the dart still sticking out of his side. The wolf, seeing his master injured; left Mel and Jim and ran over to his side. With the wolf finally away from them, Gene ran over to where Jim and Melfina crouched on the floor and kneeled down to them. 

"Hey? Are you two alright?" 

"Yes," Melfina said as her slender body trembled. "I'm fine." 

"Gene," Jim said as he stared at Mazren. "Who is this guy?" 

"Well we went looking for him to find out didn't we?" Gene asked back. After helping Jim and Melfina to their feet, they followed Gene as they approached where Mazren kneeled on the ground. Aisha and Suzuka were less than five feet away from him when the wolf turned to snarl at them. 

"Down Slag," Mazren said. The wolf calmed slightly, but still bristled at them. Bracing his hand against the wolf's back, Mazren pulled himself to his feet. Hoping that it was safe, Gene slowly approached the big man. 

"Are you gonna be all right?" he asked. 

"I lost a lot of blood," he answered, "but it's nothing that a good meal and a beer can't fix." Grabbing on to the railing, Mazren gestured for Aisha to come closer. "Would you mind?" he asked. 

"Um, sure why not?" Moving closer to Mazren, Aisha grabbed onto the dart and Mazren nodded. With a tug, Aisha ripped the dart out of Mazren's flesh and the big man's hands crushed the railing like a cardboard tube. 

"That's definitely going to leave a mark," he groaned. As Mazren strolled over to where dropped his sword, Gene felt someone brush past him as Melfina walked toward Mazren. 

"Mr. Mazren?" she timidly asked as Mazren looked down to her. Staring at Mazren and Melfina, Gene suddenly saw something that could only be described as a sight resemblance between the two of them. But he had no idea as to what made him think that. 

"Yeah?" the big man asked back as he returned his sword to its scabbard. Gene noticed that Mazren's voice had suddenly turned much softer. It lacked the roughness that it usually held. He watched the two of them as Melfina smiled shyly and looked up to Mazren. 

"Thank you for helping us as many times as you did," she said. "Why don't you let us help you this time?" 

"I'm fine," he told her. 

"But your wound," Melfina said. "You need medical attention." 

"Mel's right," Aisha said. "A wound like that wouldn't stop a Ctarl-Ctrarl, but you're human so need to get it fixed immediately." 

"You should worry about yourself first," Mazren said as he looked up and down Aisha's body, still covered in cuts from Askared's attack. He then turned back to Melfina and gently cupped her chin in his thumb and forefinger. 

"What about you?" he asked as he gingerly turned her face around. "I saw how that Oni was grabbing you. He didn't hurt you did he?" 

"Um, no," Melfina answered as she blinked in confusion. 

"What about you arm?" he asked as he shifted his hand from her face to her arm. He gently lifted Melfina's left arm and looked it over. "Anything broken or sprained?" 

"No," she answered again, "I'm alright. Really I am." It was then that Gene began to get ticked at the guy who was in the midst of running his hands all over Melfina. 

"I'm glad," Mazren said before he embraced her. "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you." 

"Um, thank you," Melfina said, even though her face showed that she didn't understand anything that Mazren had just said. _All right I've had just about enough of this,_ Gene thought. Dashing over to them, Gene pulled Melfina out of Mazren's grasp. 

"Look pal," he yelled. "Just who the hell do you think you are anyway?" As he pulled Mel away, something slammed into Gene and knocked him to the floor. Gene looked up and saw the 

snarling face of Mazren's wolf as it stood on his chest. The wolf's teeth came closer and Gene turned away as he felt the beast's hot and foul breath caress his face. 

"Gene!" Melfina yelled as she ran to him. But just as she started to move, Mazren reached out and grabbed her wrist. 

"Slag," he commanded, "let him up." The wolf looked back at his master for a second before turning back to Gene. The wolf stared at him for a second before stepping off of his chest and trotting back over to sit by Mazren. "I'm sorry about that," Mazen said as he released his grip on Melfina. Melfina ran over to Gene and helped him up. "You see, I told Slag to attack anyone he considered a threat to Melfina's safety." Gene and Melfina could only stare at Mazren; not knowing what to say. 

"Look mister," Jim said. "I don't know who you are or what you want. First, you and your wolf help us save Melfina from Haykon, but then you attack Aisha and Suzuka. Then, you help us protect her from the MacDougal Brothers, and then again from that Askared guy. Just what the hell do you want with Melfina anyway?" 

"That's what I want to know as well," Gene said. Mazren snorted in disdain. 

"First of all, I didn't attack your two friends. They attacked me and I defended myself." 

"That's beside the point," Suzuka said. "You are keeping something from us about all of this, and I think that you should tell us what it is right now." 

"Or do I have to get tough with you," Aisha chimed in. Mazren stared blankly at all of them as he did when they first met him before settling his gaze on Melfina. 

"I was going to have to tell you sooner or later Melfina," he said with a weak smile. "I guess now's a good a time as any." 

"Tell me what?" she asked. 

"That my name is Mazren." 

"Yeah, yeah," Gene interrupted. "We know that already." 

"Well here's something you don't know!" Mazren growled as he glared angrily at Gene. "I'm Melfina's brother!" 

_(Say whaaaaat! Mazren is Melfina's brother? Can it really be possible? Is Mazren telling the truth, or is it part of some dirty scheme of his like Swanzo said it was? Be sure to be here next time when Mazren reveals the long hidden truth about Melfina's origins. Same Outlaw-time. Same Outlaw-website. Don't forget to review.) _


	8. Come With Us

** CHAPTER 7:**

Come With Us

_ (Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star," anime or manga. So Bandai,_ _Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

_(Author's notes: In this chapter, we meet a character called Yama. I don't know exactly if any other anime genre has a character with that same name, I simply chose it because it means mountain in Japanese and I think it suits this character perfectly. So please don't flame me about this later.)_

As the elevator carried him to the fortress's top, Yama began to wonder the meaning of the sudden emergency meeting. Could something have gone wrong with the mission Lord Askared had been sent on? But that couldn't be it. Askared was the greatest swordsman in the entire guild. Only Lord Shidowkun's skill surpassed his. _Lord Shidowkun must want to tell us that Askared has successfully acquired the android as planed_, Yama thought. _Yes, that must be it._ As the elevator door's opened, Yama ducked under the door frame as he exited and proceeded down the hallway towards the Emperor's throne room, his massive frame dominating the corridor. At eight feet tall and bulging with muscle, Yama seemed born to wear the title of Shogun of Strenth. His head was shaven completely bald except for a braided topknot that jutted out the back of his cranium while the steel breastplate and leather breeches and boots he wore strained and creaked with each movement. _I suppose that I will learn soon enough_, he thought. Turning left at the hall's end, Yama came to a pair of heavy double doors that was being guarded by Karg, captain of the Akuma, Shidowkun's elite honor guard. Though not quite as tall as himself, the masked sentry possessed remarkable fighting ability that rivaled Yama's. That and his role as a confidant of Shidowkun was enough to earn Karg the Shogun's respect.

"Has everyone else arrived," he asked.

"Indeed," Karg told him, not bothering to look at Yama. "They're waiting for you inside." Yama nodded as the doors opened on automatic hinges, allowing him to pass through into a spacious rectangular room. Stone support pillars lined both sides while the roof was raised to meet in its center, forming a pyramidal shape. Ahead of Yama stood two individuals. To his left was a man much shorter than him and dressed in an orange monk's robe with a rosary of prayer beads wrapped around his hand and wrist. Unlike Yama, the newcomer's head was shaven completely bald while a Manchurian style beard and mustache ordained his face. On his forehead, just above the bridge of his nose, was a _manji_ tattoo. Yama bowed to Mako, Shogun of Mind, and Mako bowed back as the second man bowed as well. Standing next to a stone box placed against the pillars, the second man was hunched over and possessed a pale and emaciated face. His eyes and cheekbones were sunken into his skull while dark gray hair clung like wet seaweed to his scalp. Over his skeletal body, the man wore a red hood and full-length robe while in his hand he held a red staff capped with a headpiece that resembled an inverted G. Yama and Mako promptly turned away from him in disgust and Yama observed a pleased smile spread across the face of Naga, Shogun of Magic. Among all of the four Shoguns, Naga was the most hated, even among his own men. He was no warrior, but merely a skulking Tao Master. Of course, Naga was well aware of how reviled he was, and made sure to get the most absolute pleasure out of it all.

"If you all are here then I wish to begin business immediately," said a hollow, resonating voice. Yama and the other Shoguns turned towards the head of the throne room where a throne of black metal stood on a raised platform with its back to them, its owner staring out an octagonal observation window.

"Lord Shidowkun," Naga said in his high pitch rasp, "what is this business that you wish to discuss with us?" The throne rotated to face them and Shidowkun's glowing red eyes narrowed as he looked upon his followers.

"Askared, Shogun of Blades, is dead." Shidowkun's announcement left Yama speechless. Was it really possible? "I have received word from the attendant who accompanied him to Asteroid Blue Heaven," Shidowkun continued. "Three Oni returned from the battle. Their memory files showed that Askared was killed by a man in black, who like us, seems to be in pursuit of the android-girl." Angrily, Yama turned to Naga.

"Why wasn't this foreseen in the scenario you and your aids envisioned?" he demanded.

"I was asked to consult the ki-lines and determine what the result based on our actions would be," Naga said. "I was not ordered to see what affect the actions of others would have."

"That is no excuse," Mako snapped. "With your magic, you should have seen everything that could possibly happen. And now, because of your negligence, we have lost the android, one of our number is dead, and the sword has slipped through our grasp."

"Enough!" Shidowkun roared. Yama and the others promptly stopped their fighting. "This bickering is pointless and only serves to halter our plans."

"My lord," Yama asked, "might this have something to do with the death of that Daimyo that served under Askared?"

"Yes," Naga said. "As I remember, that same Daimyo was in possession of Professor Khan's data disk as well as the medallion. Both disappeared when he was killed, if I remember."

"You are correct Naga," Shidowkun said. "As it stands, we cannot proceed any further until we know who this man is and why he has aligned himself with Gene Starwind. This plan has been put in motion for far too long for me to just watch it come crashing down. Mako," he said as he turned to the Shogun of Mind.

"Yes my lord." Shidowkun motioned with his armored hand and a mini-disk floated from his side towards Mako.

"This disk concerns the battle as observed by the Oni," Shidowkun said. "Study it. I want to know just who this man in black is."

"As you command my lord," Mako said as he took the disk.

"Yama," the Toku Emperor said as he turned to the Shogun of Strength.

"Yes my Emperor."

"You are to set out in search of this man in black. Observe him. Monitor him. And then report back to me for further instructions."

"As you wish Lord Shidowkun," Yama answered.

"And what about the android girl Lord Shidowkun?" Naga asked. "Surely we can send McDougal after her again."

"No," Shidowkun replied. "Until we know the role of this man in black and what action we should take against him, our plans for her will have to wait until later. That will be all." Yama and the others bowed in compliance as the meeting ended. As Shidowkun's throne turned away from them, the three Shoguns left to attend to their assigned duties. After exiting the throne room, Yama was stopped by Karg.

"Shidowkun told me that he planned to send you after the android," Karg told him. "I've therefore had a ship prepared to take you after her."

"Well done," Yama commented. "It is imperative that I follow the Outlaw Star as soon as possible." And unlike that fool Askared, Yama would not allow himself to fail.

"Alright!" Gene yelled as he grabbed Mazren by the collar of his jacket. "Just what the hell kind of crap are you trying to pull here?"  As Gene yelled at the man who had just saved her life a third time, Melfina found herself speechless.  Around her, the others seemed to be in a similar state of shock. Aisha's mouth had dropped open while Jim had grabbed onto the railing, his face white.  Suzuka had maintained her composure, but looked at Mazren as if she didn't know what to think. _He's my brother?_ she asked herself. But that couldn't be true. How could she have a brother if she wasn't human?

"I'm not pulling any crap here," Mazren answered. "You asked me who I was and I told you. I'm Melfina's brother."

"Look you," Gene said. "Just how dumb do you think I am?" Mazren raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you really want me answer that Starwind?" Gene's face flushed in rage and Melfina momentarily feared that he would try to hit Mazren.

"Look mister," Jim said. "You can't be Melfina's brother. It's impossible."

"Oh yeah?" Mazren asked as he looked down to Jim. "How come?"

"For starters," Aisha said as she pushed ahead of Melfina, "she wasn't born in the same way that other people were."

"You mean because she's a bio-android?" he asked. Melfina gasped in shock as Gene let go of Mazren.

"How the hell do you know that?" he asked as he stepped back

"Because I'm one too." Again, Melfina didn't know what to say. As far as she knew, only she and the Outlaw Star were created by the Leyline project. Could Mazren be telling the truth?

"Yeah right," Jim said. "Do you really expect us to believe that?"

"Why not?" Mazren asked as he pointed at her. "Could you tell Melfina was a bio-android just by looking at her?"

"He has a point," Suzuka said. "And it would explain as to why he's so strong. Tell us, how is this possible?" Mazren turned away and gestured with his hand.

"You really want to know? Then follow me."

"Hey Gene?" Jim asked as Mazren and his wolf began to walk away. "Do you really think that we can trust him?"

"None of this makes any sense Jim," Gene answered. "But it's not like we have much of a choice here. Right now he's the only real lead that we have.  You and the others follow after Mazren. I'll catch up after I gather what's left of my caster." Jim nodded as he, Aisha, and Suzuka followed after Mazren.  Melfina however, decided to stay behind with Gene. As he gathered up the shattered remnants of the weapon, it looked to Melfina like he was about to cry.

"Gene?" Melfina asked as she walked up to him.

"I've had this gun for almost four years.  It's a total bitch to get ammunition, but it's gotten me out of fights that would have killed me without it." Not knowing what else to do, Melfina placed her hand on Gene's arm. It was all she could think of to comfort him. He felt her gesture and looked down at her with his dark blue eyes.

"Well," he said as he smiled weakly, "let's catch up to your 'brother' and the others before we get left behind."

"Right," Melfina said. She and Gene followed after the others and caught up to them as Mazren led them out of the park and into the mall section. As they walked, Melfina saw how the people in front of them gave them all a wide berth, a mixture of fear and contempt on their faces.  Eventually, Mazren led them to an elevator that led down to Blue Heaven's lower levels. As the doors opened, Mazren and his wolf stood aside as Melfina and the others entered first. Once they were ready, the two bounty hunters joined them and Mazren pressed the button for a repair garage on the sixth level. As the elevator descended, Melfina looked up to Mazren and thought that even if she were human, she would find it hard to believe that someone like him could be related to her. His hair was the same shade of black as hers, but he was more than twice her size. Not only that, his bearing was completely different. He lacked any of the uncertainty that she occasionally felt, and instead projected an air of hardened strength around him. As if sensing that he was being watched, Mazren looked down at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Melfina said quickly. "Of course not." She turned away briefly and felt a large hand on her shoulder. Melfina looked up and saw Mazren smiling at her in an amused faction.

"If you're worried about my wound you don't have to," he told her. "I heal fast. It's part of my design."

"Oh," she said as she smiled back. "That's good to know." For a second, she could have sworn that she had heard a growl coming from Gene, but she quickly dismissed it as coming from Mazren's wolf. Not long after that, the elevator finally reached level six. The doors opened and they all stepped out into a repair garage.  Above them, Melfina and the others saw Mazren's ship locked in place as uutdated repair robots replaced the hull plating damaged from the Shangri La's missiles.

"Hey ya Mazren."  Melfina and the others turned and saw a tall, pink-feathered Silgrian woman wearing coveralls and holding a clipboard coming towards them.

"Hey Zedia," Mazren called. "How does the Warshark look?"

"Well," Zedia answered as she looked over her clipboard, "I can fix the hull plating, but I can't do anything yet about the engine systems. I put in the order, but the parts won't arrive for about another standard week."

"Damn," Mazren cursed. "Well, thanks anyway."

"No problem," Zedia answered. She then noticed Gene and began to look him over. "Say have we met someplace before?"

"No!" Gene said quickly. "Trust me we haven't!" Zedia walked up to him and leaned down to examine him closer.

"You know," she said, "you look a lot like someone I met on Tenrei about seven months ago. Oh well, never mind.  So Mazren are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah," Mazren answered. "I'm not exactly the most popular guy in town. It'd be best if I stayed out of Blue Heaven's hotels."

"Alright then," she said as she disappeared into the elevator. "I'll see you in the morning then." Mazren nodded and led them up the ramp to the hatch of his ship. As soon as they reached the top, the hatchway opened and a green robot the size and shape of an ostrich egg rolled out on the maintenance rail.

"Welcome home Mazren."  The robot's voice was deep and feminine; and it sounded hot enough to melt butter.

"What the hell is that?" Aisha asked.

"Everyone," Mazren said as he turned to face them, "meet Diana. She's the Warshark's computer. So has my order arrived yet Diana?"

"Yes Mazren," Diana said. "It arrived roughly ten minutes ago. It's waiting for you all in the lounge."

"Order?" Gene asked.

"I anticipated that I'd be entertaining guests tonight," Mazren said over his shoulder. "So I ordered out. And since one of your group is a Ctarl-Ctarl, I ordered the magna-deluxe family special."

"Mrrow," Aisha said as she licked her lips. "I could use something to eat. That's just what I need to fix myself up." It was then that the robot noticed Melfina and rolled out towards her.

"Are you Ms. Melfina?" Diana asked.

"Um," Melfina said as she looked at the robot, "yes I am."

"I'm so very glad to finally meet you face to face," Diana said. "Mazren has been very worried about you for the last few days."

"Come on everyone," Mazren said. "If we don't hurry the food will get cold." As she and the others followed Mazren into his ship, Melfina noticed something very familiar about the interior of Mazren's ship. And she wasn't the only one.

"Hey Gene?" she heard Jim ask. "Doesn't this look a lot like the inside of the Outlaw Star?"

"That's because the Warshark's design is based on that of the XGP-15A2," Mazren said.  "With a few alterations of my own of course."

"How would you know about the Outlaw Star?" Suzuka asked.

"Some of the data concerning the plans for the XGP were implanted into my memory accidentally by the Kei Pirates when I was designed," Mazren replied. "I later had the Warshark custom built for me by the Penelope Corporation as payment for services rendered. It's a great ship, but certain parts like the engine systems have to be custom ordered when they need repaired." Stopping at a hatch on their left, Mazren gestured for them to enter. "Go on in and make yourselves at home. I'll join you after I change out of these bloody clothes."  As he and his wolf then turned down a corner and disappeared, the hatch opened up and the smell of food wafted into Melfina's nostrils. Looking in, she and the others saw ten buckets of food sitting on a coffee table. Six of them were filled with fried chicken while the remaining four were filled with biscuits, mashed potatoes, collard greens, and various other side orders. As they walked in, Melfina found her stomach growling so she promptly sat down on a couch behind the coffee table and reached for one of the buckets.

"Hold on a minute Melfina," Gene suddenly said. "For all we know, he could have drugged this stuff."

"Please do not insult Mazren like that Mr. Starwind?" Diana asked. "He does not stoop so low as to use drugs or poisons. Trust me. If he wanted to kill you or knock you out, he would have done so already himself." Melfina looked to the ceiling in surprise. She had never heard a computer speak to anyone like that before.

"Gee," Gene said sarcastically, "that makes me feel so much better."

"Come on Gene," Aisha said as she dug into one of the buckets. "If this stuff was really poisoned then I would have smelled it by now."

"Well," Jim said, "If Aisha says its okay then that's good enough for me."

"Exactly," Aisha said as she began stripping piece after piece. She sat down at a chair to the table's left while Suzuka sat at a chair on the opposite end. Gene and Jim, meanwhile, joined Melfina on the couch. Reaching for a breast from the bucket closest to him; Gene smelled it, shrugged, and began eating. As soon as he decided that it was okay, Melfina reached for a leg and began to eat herself. Suzuka on the other hand, decided not to eat anything and sat on the chair opposite from Aisha as she quietly waited for Mazren to return.  As she ate, Melfina remembered hearing somewhere that a person's house was an indication of their personality and began to assess the room they were in. The furniture was simplistic and functional, and appeared to have seen a great deal of wear. On the wall opposite her, a glass display case held a series of ornately designed swords and daggers. To her right, a monitor and a pair of closing storage bins were installed into the bulkhead. Inside the bins were jars of what Melfina guess was gun and polishing oil.

It was then that Mazren and his wolf joined them.  Melfina saw that the man who claimed to be her brother had changed out of his jacket and armor and had switched into a dark green tank top. In his left arm, he carried a metal folding chair while his right hand carried a six-pack of beer. Setting the chair up across from her, Mazren sat down, pulled out one of his beers and drank it; emptying the can with one gulp.  As she watched him, Melfina suddenly felt something across her hip. She looked down and saw that Mazren's wolf had laid one of its forelegs across her right thigh. The big animal stared at her for a second before laying its head across her lap.

"Don't be afraid," he told her.  Melfina looked up and saw that Mazren was smiling slightly.  "Slag likes you and he wants you to scratch his head." Looking back down to 'Slag', Melfina cautiously brought her hand up and scratched his head between his ears; causing Slag's tail wag across the floor. Melfina laughed to herself as she reached into one of the buckets and pulled out a biscuit.  Placing it in front of the wolf's nose, Slag gulped it down before his tongue extended out to lick her hand.

"Look's like someone's made a new friend," Jim said as he watched. But just then, Gene reached out for another chicken piece. His hand got too close to Slag's snout and the wolf snapped at him.

"Shit!" Gene yelled as he jerked his hand back. "Will you tell that damn dog of yours that I'm not going to hurt Mel?"

"First of all," Mazren said, "Slag isn't a dog, he's a wolf. Second of all, he knows that you aren't going to hurt Melfina."

"Well then why did he snap at me?" Gene asked.

"Because he doesn't like you." Gene glared at Mazren before leaning back and cursing under her breath.

"Excuse me," Suzuka interrupted. "But you told us that you were going to tell us about what was going on here." Mazren cracked open another beer as he reached for a thigh from one of the buckets.

"Alright," he said as he tore off a section of chicken meat. "I'm guessing you'll want me to start as to how I could be Melfina's brother."

"This ought to be good," Melfina heard Gene say.

"First things first," Mazren said. "How much do you people know about Melfina before you met her?"  _Not even I know all the answers_, Melfina thought.

"Well," Gene said, "we know that she was created by Gwen Khan for the Kei pirates from some data uncovered by them at ruins called 'Grave of the Dragon,' and that they intended to use her as the key to finding and then activating the Galactic Leyline. However, she doesn't have that ability anymore. Not that that really matters."

"That's right," Jim said. "Nothing about her past matters to us. We only care about her."

"Well," Mazren said, "here're a few things that you don't know. First of all, the Kei pirates uncovered from the ruins-for lack of a better term-three sets of blueprints. The first was for an artificial being called the Maiden of the Leyline, whose purpose was to guide whoever created her to the Leyline and then serve as its keeper."

"Right," Aisha said as she gobbled down a cup of mashed potatoes. "And that is, or was, Mel."

"The second set of blueprints," Mazren continued, "was for a vessel that would take the creators to the Leyline."

"And that's the Outlaw Star," Gene said.

"What was the third set of blueprints for?" Suzuka asked.

"The third set was for a second artificial being, whose sole purpose was to protect the Leyline from those who would abuse its power. You could call this second being the 'Guardian of the Leyline."

"And I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that was you," Jim said.

"Exactly," Mazren said. "However, due to such limitations as deadlines, the budget, and his own idiocy, Khan was unable to fully interpret the blueprints from the data the Kei uncovered. One such example was the DNA for myself and Melfina's organic half."

"So then how did he create me?" Melfina asked. If she was incomplete, than that would explain as to why she couldn't remember anything before Gene awakened her.

"He needed to fill the gaps in our genetic code before he could actually make us," Mazren explained. "Therefore, Khan simply filled in the gaps in each of our DNA strands with gene sequences taken from the other. By doing so, he was able to create the full DNA outline for two human based bio-androids."

"You know," Gene said as he leaned forward. "I hope you don't take it personally if I don't believe you." Mazren shifted his attention to Gene and grunted.

"I figured you'd say something like that," Mazren said as he snapped his fingers. Above him, one of Diana's maintenance robots rode over Mazren and dropped a pen shaped syringe into his open hand. Mazren took the tip of the syringe and stuck it into the end of his middle finger, causing the reservoir at the other end to fill with a sample of his blood. When he finished, Mazren removed the filled reservoir and replaced it with an empty one. "If you doubt me," he said as he handed both the syringe and the blood sample to Gene, "then compare our blood." Gene took the syringe from Mazren's hand and stared at it for a second before turning to Melfina.

"I normally wouldn't ask you to do something like this," he told her as he handed her the syringe.

"I know," she said as she took it from his hand. She realized that it was the only way that they would know the truth. Melfina jabbed her finger with the syringe and grimaced slightly at the sudden sting. The reservoir filled with her blood sample and she removed her finger to suck on the tiny prick.

"Are you okay?" Gene asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said as she handed the syringe to Gene. Taking it from her, Gene removed her blood sample and handed it along with Mazren's to Jim.

"You know what to do Jim," he said.

"Got it," Jim said. He took the two blood samples from Gene and began scanning them with his P.A.

"You've told us about and you Melfina's 'organic half,'" Suzuka said. "How were your technological halves created?"

"Are you familiar with the science of nano-technology?" Mazren asked.

"I've heard of it," Jim said. "It has something to do with microscopic robots called nanites doesn't it?"

"Very good," Mazren said. "Our technological halves were created through the use of nano-cybernetics."

"Nano-cybernetics?" Aisha asked.

"After the DNA for our organic halves were completed," Mazren said, "they were inserted into blank egg cells and were then bonded with a nanite. Think of it as the sperm cell fertilizing the egg. They were then placed in a nutrient bath, which was placed into a maturation chamber. As the egg cell divided and grew, the nanite constructed others like itself from minerals inserted into the nutrient bath. These multiple nanites grew and developed along with the zygote and the fetal host, forming interlocking units called nano-clusters in various parts of the host body. These nano-clusters each served a different purpose, depending on what position in the host body they had taken up residence in according to preprogrammed instructions."

"Right," Gene said. "Do you really expect us to buy this crap?"

"Gene!" Jim said. Melfina and the others turned to Jim and saw that his face had been drained of all color.

"Jim?" Gene asked as he tapped him on the shoulder. Jim turned to Gene and swallowed hard.

"He's telling the truth."

"What?" Gene asked as he stared at Jim.

"There's an eighty percent genetic match between the two of them." Too shocked to say anything, Melfina stared at Mazren. _Then it's true_, she thought. _He really is my brother!_

"Now do you believe me?" Mazren asked. The lounge was quiet as they all stared at him. After a while, it was Suzuka who broke the silence.

"You seem to be slightly older than Melfina Mazren.  Is there any particular reason for that?" Mazren smiled slightly as he opened another beer.

"Now therein lays a tale," he said as he guzzled his drink. "You see, as the Guardian of the Leyline, the Kei pirates knew that they were the exact type of people whom I was supposed to protect the Leyline from."

"But they still created you?" Gene asked.

"The technology that was used to create Melfina and myself was experimental; based on knowledge pulled out of an ancient ruin. As they wanted to acquire the Leyline with as few glitches as possible, they decided to use me as the prototype for her. That way, they could see if it was possible to follow the blueprints, and also correct any mistakes that would develop in me when they constructed Melfina." Mazren paused as he tilted back his head for another swig from his beer. "I spent five years in the maturation chamber before I fully matured. I was then transferred to a data chamber for education."

"Data chamber?" Aisha asked.

"It's a tank that's very similar in design to Melfina's navigation chamber," Mazren said. "Gwen Khan designed it to send data via binary transmissions to the nano-clusters that had formed in my brain. I spent two years in there while data concerning fighting styles, weapons usage, and assassination techniques was fed directly into my brain."

"Assassination techniques?" Jim asked.

"Originally," Mazren said, "the pirates planned to kill me after I was finished. After all, it was Melfina that was their objective. But then the pirate boss in charge of the Leyline project, your old friend Hazonko, had a change of heart. He realized my potential, and decided to keep me alive so I could join the ranks of his enforcers, the Anten."

"That's terrible," Melfina said.

"Maybe," Mazren shrugged, "but it beats dying. But anyway, after I was finished, I was awakened and then taken to a training facility that Hazonko had custom built. I may have had the knowledge, but I lacked the experience or the ability to use it. For almost a full year, the training facility was my entire life as I learned how to use my abilities to their utmost."

"We've seen your abilities," Suzuka said. "They certainly are impressive." Mazren grinned in pleasure and flexed his arm for them.

"Most of my nano-clusters formed fibers in my muscle and bone tissue, resulting in enhanced physical strength," he told them. "In my brain, nano-clusters formed in the regions that control memory and reflexes, augmenting their abilities as well. I also have nanites floating freely in my blood. Whenever I get wounded, the nanites activate to close the wound and kill any infection that appears.  But I'm getting off of the subject.  In the beginning, I agreed to go along with the Kei's plans for me. I felt that as they created me, I had no choice but to be their 'puppet'." Melfina noticed how her brother's face scowled at the word and understood how he must have felt. "I probably would if it weren't for my sensei."

"Your sensei?" Susuka asked.

"Hazonko placed one of his own assassins in charge of my training," Mazren said. "One of the Anten. A man named Leilong."

"Wait a minute," Gene said. "You were Leilong's student?"

"Gene," Melfina asked, "wasn't that the name of that first assassin Hazonko sent to kill you?"

"Exactly," Mazren said. "Leilong was ordered by Hazonko to oversee and head my training. As I learned from Leilong, I began to question the plans the Kei pirates had for me. Eventually, I realized that I didn't want to be their puppet. I wanted to live my own life, on my own terms, by my own rules. At the end of the year, I saw my chance. I killed my guards, stole a ship, and escaped." As he finished, he crumpled his beer and tossed it into a nearby wastebasket. "That was about six years ago.  And I like to think that I've done alright since then. Any questions?"

"I do," Aisha said. "Just how much older are you than Melfina anyway?" Mazren hummed as he thought.

"If you consider the day that I was awakened as my birthday," he said, "then chronologically I just turned seven. However, physically and mentally, I'm the human equivalent of twenty-five."

"Now it's my turn," Gene said. "Why didn't you come for Melfina sooner?" Mazren leaned forward and glared angrily at Gene.

"Do you really think that I would have left Melfina in the clutches of those Kei bastards if I knew?"

"Um," Gene said as he searched for an answer, "well…."

"I didn't know anything about the Leyline project or Melfina," Mazren said. "However, roughly a year ago, an on again-off again girlfriend of mine called me and asked me to partner up with her for a job."

"Oh yeah?" Gene asked. "What kind of job?"

"I'll give you a hint," Mazren said. "It had something to do with the Galactic Leyline." Melfina's widened in surprise. Did he really mean her? But he couldn't, not after what Swanzo said he had done to her.

"Hilda!" Jim said. "You were Hilda's boyfriend?"

"You're damn straight," Mazren grinned. "Hot Ice Hilda. What a woman she was."

"You'll get no argument from me there," Melfina heard Gene say under his breath.

"Hilda told me that she had gotten a lead on the location of the Leyline," Mazren continued. "I didn't exactly believe in it, but I figured that it might be fun. But at the time I couldn't go meet with her because I was chasing after a terrorist called Osabin. Regardless, Hilda told me to come meet her as soon as possible. She also said that she had someone that she wanted me to meet." _Hilda told me shortly before she died that there was someone she wanted me to meet too_, Melfina thought. _Could she have meant Mazren?_

"Unfortunately," Mazren said. "After I had captured Osabin and turned him over for the bounty on his head, I heard a rumor that Hilda had died at some system called Farfallas; courtesy of a pair of mercenaries called the McDougal Brothers." Mazren paused as a sober look came over his face. "I felt guilty, as if I had failed her. I swore to honor her memory by finding out just what Hilda was planning to do. I dug around, and learned that Hilda had partnered up with some kid named Gene Starwind fresh off of Sentinel III. I did some digging on your past and decided to follow after him and try to figure out what Hilda had planned.  But by the time I got to Sentinel, you had already left. With no leads, I simply waited for anything I could use and went back to chasing after bounties. And then, two months later, I heard how you all had taken down that robber boss Crackerjack over on Heifong. I followed after, and once again you were gone before I could get there. I talked to some of my sources and heard that you were in search of the Galactic Leyline. I decided to drop the search after that and let you honor Hilda's memory in my place. Chasing after you was taking up to much of my time anyway."

"But you didn't answer my question," Gene said. "Why the hell didn't you come for Melfina before this?"

"And as I've already told you," Mazren growled, "I didn't know that I had a sister. But about a month ago, a Daimyo who worked under our friend Askared came to me and offered a job."

"A Daimyo?" Jim asked.

"A lesser Toku boss," Mazren answered. "He had heard of my reputation as a bounty hunter and wanted me to capture someone for the Toku leaders. He showed me a data disk that he had acquired. The data disk was partially corroded, but it contained records from the laboratory of Gwen Khan himself. From the disk, I learned that he had created a second android from the data the Kei uncovered. That was the first time that I learned about Melfina. I also learned from the Daimyo that she and some experimental grappler ship were stolen a year ago by Hilda, and that Gene Starwind had become the caretaker of them both after she died. Naturally, I killed the Daimyo, and promptly began to search for you once again."

"Okay," Jim suddenly said. "Now I've got a question."

"What do you want to know?" he asked. "I've already told you everything I know about Melfina."

"Actually," Jim said, "my question is in regard to the Toku."

"Like what?" Mazren asked.

"For starters," Jim asked, "just what exactly are those Oni things?"

"That's easy," Mazren said. "They're a cruder form of Melfina and myself."

"You mean they're bio-androids?" Aisha asked.

"Exactly," he said. "What happens is that the Toku take a cluster of nanites, some tissue samples, and attach it to piece of synthetic dragonite."

"The Toku have found a way to produce dragonite artificially?" Suzuka asked.

"Right," Mazren said. "The nanites form a bond between the dragonite and the organic tissue, using the dragonite to power themselves as they aid the tissue samples to develop. However, as the Oni are completely dependent upon the nanites to hold them together, over sixty percent of their bodies are composed of dense nano-clusters."

"I get it now," Jim said. "That's how the Oni are able to regenerate and transform like they do. But how do they just appear and disappear like that?"

"Another bunch of nano-clusters in their skin," Mazren answered. "Instead of absorbing light, they bend it around the themselves. But for all their powers, the Oni are incredibly stupid. They know enough to fight and to follow orders, but that's their absolute limit. They also have two specific weak points. The first is the dragonite crystal stored in their chest. Break it and the nano-clusters lose power."

"What's the second one?" Aisha asked as she reached into her fourth bucket of fried chicken.

"The second weak point is in their neck," Mazren said. "They have a nano-cluster located there that serves as a power regulator. Break it, and they lose the ability to power the nano-clusters."

"Amazing," Jim said as he leaned back. "Just think of what you could accomplish with that kind of technology."

"What about the Toku hierarchy?" Suzuka asked. "Who are their leaders?"

"I'm glad that you asked me that," Mazren said. He looked up and called out, "Diana, bring up the Toku symbol."

"Right away," Diana replied. The monitor on the bulkhead turned on and shifted to the image of a manji symbol.

"Each one of those four arms," Mazren explained, "is a symbol of one of the four Shoguns, the governing body of the Toku."

"The Shoguns?" Gene asked. "That's what Askared called himself."

'That's right," Mazren said. "Askared was the Shogun of Blades. The other three have titles as well. They're known as the Shoguns of Strength, Mind, and Magic."

"So the Toku rulers came after us instead of their flunkies?" Jim asked.

"If the situation is of vital importance to their individual domains or the Toku as a whole," Mazren answered, "than the Shoguns prefer to handle matters themselves. They see it as a matter of pride."

"What about the red eye in the center?" Suzuka asked.

"The red eye symbolizes the Toku Emperor," Mazren said. "I don't know that much about him except that his vassals call him Shidowkun, and that he's supposed to be some an invincible fighter who has never lost anyone. But still, I'm not even sure that he really exists." Once again, the lounge was silent as they all stared at the symbol of their newest threat. It was then that Melfina was finally able to build up the courage to talk to Mazren.

"Mazren?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Why are the Toku after me?" Mazren closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"I really have no idea," he told her. "The only clue I have is this." Turning around in his chair, Mazren reached into a draw built into the bottom of the display case and pulled out a gold medallion on a silver chain. "I took this off of Askared's Daimyo after I killed him. Mean anything to you?" Melfina took the medallion from Mazren and turned it over in her hands. It was perfectly round and roughly three inches across. One face was smooth while the other was engraved with a man holding a raised sword above his head. Lines radiated out from the sword, as if signifying some kind of power. Around the edge of the engraving, characters in a language Melfina had never seen before adorned the medallion's rim. As Melfina studied the medallion, Suzuka leaned towards her to get a better view.

"Do these markings here have any special meaning?" she asked.

"Good question," Mazren said. "I've sent a picture of the medallion to a contact of mine in the Federal Archaeological Society, but she hasn't been able to identify the image or translate the characters. I was hoping maybe Melfina would recognize it and be able to tell me something about it."

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked up. "But I don't know anything about this."

"I might," Gene said.  Melfina and the others all turned to him.

"What do you know about it?" Mazren asked.

"Have you ever been to a planet called Tenrei?" Gene asked.

"I've heard about it."

"Well, at Hagone Hot Springs on Tenrei," Gene said, "there used to be a temple that was kept by a pair of wizards named Ark Manoff and Hadul."

"What do you mean 'used to be'?" Mazren asked.

"Well," Gene said as he rubbed the back of his head, "it sort of got blown up. But the point is, before it got blown up, I saw an image exactly like this one there."

"Great," Mazren said. "Only what good is it if the temple got blown up?"

"The temple my have been blown up," Gene said, "but the wizards should still be there. Maybe they would know something about it. The repairs on the Outlaw Star should be finished by tomorrow. We can leave as soon as then for Tenrei for some answers."

"Not a bad idea Starwind," Mazren said. "Except for one small problem."

"Oh yeah?" Gene asked. "And what's that?"

"You people aren't leaving Blue Heaven until I'm ready to." Melfina looked around at her friends as they all bristled slightly.

"Oh yeah," Jim said. "And why shouldn't we?" Mazren opened his fifth beer as he considered his answer.

"Because the Warshark was too badly damaged in the grappler fight," he said as he guzzled his beer. "The repair parts won't arrive for a week at least. Therefore, you all are going to stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Look pal," Gene said. "I understand that you're worried about Melfina; her being your sister and all. But you don't need to. I've kept her safe this long and I'll.." but before Gene could finish, Mazren lurched out of his chair and grabbed Gene by the collar, pulling him face to face.

"Listen Starwind!" Mazren yelled. "Melfina is my only family and she's being threatened by the Toku! So until I know why and how to stop them, I'm going to follow you like a bad stench everywhere that you go!" Gene blinked in surprise and struggled to get out of Mazren's grasp.

"You wanna talk bad stench," Gene said, "then you should check your breath! And for your information, you're talking to the guy who killed Hazonko! These Toku guys have only been lucky so far."

"Oh really?" Mazren asked. "For your information Starwind, the Toku aren't lucky. They just know that the only thing keeping Melfina from them is some dumb-ass kid who hasn't even been in space a full year yet. And as far as your victory over Hazonko is concerned, it's meaningless now. Each of the Shoguns is roughly twice as strong as he was. And Shidowkun, if he really does exist, is even more powerful than all four Shoguns put together." Although she sat paralyzed with fear at first, Melfina suddenly found herself rising to pull on Mazren's arm.

"Stop it!" she begged as she felt tears form in her eyes. "Please, let him go." Mazren, whose face was locked in rage, suddenly softened as he looked at her. He released his grip on Gene and stepped back from them.

"Look you," Aisha said as she stood up to confront Mazren. "If these wizard guys really do know something about why the Toku are after Mel, then we're going and you can't stop us. End of discussion." Mazren looked at them all and grimaced.

"I didn't want to do this," he said, "but you forced me to play my trump card."

"What trump card?" Suzuka asked as she stood up herself.

"Show them Diana," Mazren said as he pointed towards the monitor. The monitor shifted from the manji to a cross section of Blue Heaven. A blue dot appeared on the screen at level six while a red dot appeared on the outside of the third level.

"That blue dot is the location of the Warshark," Mazren said. "And the red dot is the location of the Outlaw Star."

"Yeah," Aisha said. "So what?"

"When I studied the data disc," Mazren said, "I eventually was able to restore enough of it to learn how to access the tracer that Khan had secretly installed into the Outlaw Star. That's how I followed you here."

"I knew I should have had that thing removed," Gene said.

"So how is that your trump card?" Aisha asked.

"Because if you people try to leave Blue Heaven before I'm ready to follow," Mazren snarled, "I'll have Diana send a relay signal through the tracer and blow out the memory of your ship's computer."

"You can't do that!" Jim yelled.

"Who says?" Mazren asked.

"That's a dirty trick!" Aisha yelled.

"I'm a bounty hunter," Mazren said. "What the hell did you expect?"

"Listen you son of a bitch!" Gene yelled.

"No, you listen!" Mazren yelled back.

"Everyone stop it!" Melfina yelled as she covered her ears. Everyone in the room stated at her in stunned silence.   "Let's just leave for now.  I need some time to digest all of this." Gene reached over and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure Mel," Gene said. "We understand." Mel looked up into Gene's eyes which always seemed so kind and warm; eyes that always seemed to make her melt.

"Thank you Gene."

"That might be a good idea," Suzuka said. "I think we all need some time to think this over."

"That is alright with you isn't it?" Gene asked Mazren.

"I don't care what you people do so long as you don't leave Blue Heaven," Mazren said. "If a Shogun was sent here than it's unlikely that they've sent anyone else. It should be safe for you all to stay in a hotel for the time being."

"Gee," Gene said, "your words are so comforting. Come on everyone, let's go." Gene turned around and walked out of the lounge. Suzuka followed, her eyes locked on Mazren as she continued to evaluate him. Aisha and Jim took the long way around, keeping a fair distance from Mazren as they both glared at him. Melfina stared at her brother for a moment longer before she turned to leave as well.

"Melfina," she heard him call. "I know that this is probably a huge shock for you. It was the same with me. I really wish that I could say something to make it easier. But all I can do is promise you that as long as I'm alive and kicking, I won't let the Toku come near you." Melfina turned back to him and watched as Mazren sat down on the couch where she had previously sat with Gene and Jim.  Slag came up and laid his head on Mazren's lap and he stroked the wolf's head, a look of exhaustion on his face.  _He looks so lonely_, Melfina thought

"Hey Mel!" she heard Jim call. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said as she hurried after her friends. "Don't worry I'm coming."

_Damn it_, Gene thought. _What a day!_ After they had left Mazren's ship, they had all returned to Blue Heaven's third level and checked into a hotel. Gene lay on the bed in his room and stared at the ceiling. Melfina and Jim slept in the room to his right while Aisha and Suzuka were in the room to the left. Melfina hadn't said a single thing since they had checked in, not that Gene blamed her. Finding out that you had a long lost brother would probably do that to anyone.

Mazren was Melfina's brother. Even though he had seen the evidence himself, Gene still couldn't believe it. First of all, there was the difference in their appearance. Melfina was so soft and delicate while Mazren was a hulking bruiser, the kind of person that you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. Their personalities were opposite each other as well. Melfina was the gentlest, most sweet-natured person that he knew. Mazren, on the other hand, was a total jerk. _Regardless_, Gene thought, _I can't ignore the fact that the only reason we were able to protect Melfina was that he helped us out._ That fact in itself was the main reason as to why Gene couldn't sleep. The Toku were a hell of a lot stronger than the Kei ever were. That Askared guy had even deflected Gene's number four; something not even Hazonko had been able to do. If he didn't get his act together and find something that would give him an edge, Gene knew that it wouldn't be safe for Melfina to stay with them.

Thinking that, Gene once again thought back to what he had talked over with Jim earlier that day. If Mazren could succeed where he and the others had failed, than maybe it would be better if Melfina left them all and went with her brother. _It's the logical choice_, Gene thought. _So why am I trying to find a reason to the contrary. We may be her friends, but Mazren's her real family. Naturally, she'd be better off with him. So why the hell am I trying to force the idea out of my head? _The answer came to him a little too quickly; he didn't want her to go. She was an important part of his life, even if all he could hope to be was her friend. She had saved his life once, and just keeping her around made him want to be a better person. But it was still a moot point. His sentimentality was supposed to come second to Melfina's safety. _So why can't I force myself to do the right thing? Am I waiting for her to fall in love with me again? It's over Gene! Accept it! But still…damn it now my head hurts!_

He turned to look at the alarm clock and saw that it was two in the morning. As he couldn't sleep, Gene got up from his bed and walked over to the desk over by the door. His hand fumbled in the dark and flicked the lights on low as Gene looked over the shattered remnants of his caster. As far as he could tell, the big problem was the accelerator rings. Gene was able to reattach most of the machinery such as the magazine lock and the trigger, but the rings had been cracked. Gene knew that he might be lucky enough to find a shell or two, but finding a genuine caster, much less the parts for one, was damn near impossible. His only hope was that the Wizards of Tenrie would be able to fix it once he got there.

"Well," he said aloud, "there's nothing I can do about it now." Getting up from the desk, Gene turned off the lights and was about to return to bed and give sleep a second chance when he heard a knock at the door.

"Gene?" Melfina's voice called through the door. Puzzled, Gene opened it and saw Melfina's small form standing in the hallway.

"What's wrong Mel?" he asked. Melfina looked up to him and Gene saw how the beautiful android girl had bags under her eyes. It looked like she wasn't getting any sleep either.

"I have to go talk to Mazren," Melfina explained. "I know my brother said that the Toku are gone for the time being, but I'd still feel safer if you came with me Gene." Gene raised his eyebrow as he wondered why Melfina needed to talk to Mazren now? Could it be because…Gene pushed the thought out of his mind. Whatever Melfina needed to tell her brother, he knew that he couldn't let her go alone. Whatever happened as a result, he would have to face it.

"Sure," he said. "Just let me get dressed first okay?"

"Thank you," Melfina said as she went across the hall to wait for him. Closing the door, Gene reached for his shirt and pants, thrown hastily over the back of a chair. As he dressed, Gene mentally prepared himself for what he was sure was the right thing to do, but also the most painful thing he'd ever have to do.

"Wake up Mazren." Mazren stirred from his sleep and looked towards his alarm clock. _2:30__ in the morning!_ he thought. _Whatever the hell Diana wants can wait until later._ Laying his head back down, Mazren pulled the edge of his pillow up and over his ear so that he wouldn't have to listen to Diana's voice. He was on the edge of going back to sleep when something shocked him in his rear. Mazren yelled in pain as he lurched out of bed, fell, and banged his head against the edge of a shelf. As he rubbed both his rear and the newly formed gash on his head, Mazren looked up to see one of Diana's maintenance robots above him, holding a stun prod in its grasp. "I knew that would work," Diana said. "It always does."

"Damn it Diana!" he screamed as he stood up. "I thought I deprogrammed that crap out of your system."

"I made a backup file," Diana replied. "Now make yourself decent. We have guests."

"Guests?" Mazren asked.

"Mr. Starwind and Ms. Melfina are outside," Diana said. "And Ms. Melfina says that she must speak with you."

"Alright, alright!" he said. "Just give me a second." Mazren reached into his dresser and pulled out a pair of khaki shorts and a T-shirt. Stepping over Slag, he walked down the Warshark's main deck towards the hatch.  As he opened it, Melfina looked up to him and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the dried blood on his forehead.

"Mazren, you're hurt." Reflexively, Mazren reached up to the gash on his head.

"It's nothing," he said. "Just a side effect from Diana's wakeup call." Leaning against the frame of the hatchway, Mazren looked down to his little sister. "So what's up?" Melfina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before meeting his gaze.

"I know that your intentions are good," she said. "But we just can't stay here at Blue Heaven and wait for your ship to get fixed. If the wizards of Tenrei really do know as to why the Toku are after me, than we need to get there right away." Mazren listened to her plea, and felt his heart break. He didn't want to make Melfina unhappy, but he knew that what he was doing was his only choice.

"I don't have any other options," he told her. "The Toku can attack again at any moment. So until I can follow after, I'm going to keep you here where I can protect you."

"No, you're wrong," she said. "There is another option."

"Oh yeah?" he asked her. "Like what?"

"You could come with us." Mazren was caught off guard by what Melfina had suggested. And he wasn't the only one. Starwind suddenly stumbled back as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait a minute Mel," he said. "I know that he's you're brother, but at the moment he's not exactly the favorite of the others. Having Mazren on board would be like throwing gasoline on a fire."

"I, I know," Melfina said as she turned to face him. "But Gene, it's the only way that we can get to Tenrei. And…I hardly know anything about him." Walking up to Starwind, Melfina took his hand in hers. "Gene please?" Starwind's features slowly softened and he let out a long exhale.

"All right Mel," he said. "I'll try to convince the others to go along with it."

"Thank you Gene," Melfina said. As he watched them, Mazren suddenly began to wonder as to what the relationship between Starwind and his sister was. Were they intimate? If so, Mazren silently vowed to break every bone in Starwind's body.

"Well," Mazren said after a while, "I suppose I could use a change of pace. Diana's going through one of her moods again and seems to take exceptional pleasure in making my life difficult."

"I heard that," Diana said. As Melfina turned to face him, Mazren saw that his sister's face had a stern look on it.

"There is one catch however," she said.

"What?" Mazren asked.

"You have to be nice to the others," Melfina told him as she walked up to him. To Mazren's surprise, she took one of her pointer fingers and began poking him in the chest. "You can't insult them, threaten them, or hit them. You may be my brother, but Gene and the others are my friends. And if you're going to be mean to them than I don't want you around. Do you understand?" Startled, Mazren began to retreat and soon found himself backed up against the bulkhead. Looking down at Melfina, Mazren couldn't believe that even though he had faced down the likes of pirates, outlaws, and some of the most ruthless killers in the galaxy; he was now afraid of his little sister. A woman who was over five years younger than him and less than half his size.

"Okay, Okay!" he said as he raised his hands in defense. "I give. I promise that I'll behave myself."

"Good," Melfina said as her slender features softened. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow then." As she walked out of the hatchway and down the ramp, Mazren and Starwind looked to each other in surprise.

"Wow," Mazren said.

"That makes two of us," Starwind said. He then coughed as he regained himself. "We're parked at Swanzo's dock on level three. Meet us there at ten A.M. sharp or we leave without you." Mazren nodded as he watched Starwind turn and follow after Melfina. Closing the hatchway, Mazren looked down to see Slag padding up to him to check out what was going on.

"Pack your bags boy," he told Slag. "We're going on a trip."

(The Outlaw Star has a new crewmember. Mazren has promised Melfina to be on his best behavior, but what about the others? How will they react to this news? Aisha already has a grudge against Mazren. Will she seek payback or let it go? And what about Suzuka? Will romance blossom between her and Mazren? Only the Ronin knows? Stay tuned for our next danger-filled episode. Same Outlaw-time. Same Outlaw-website. Don't forget to review.)


	9. Washing Dishes and Making Friends

**CHAPTER 8:**

Washing Dishes and Making Friends

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star," anime or manga. So Bandai, __Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

THE TIME: THE NEXT MORNING

"Mel!" Aisha yelled. "How could you have done that?" To say that Aisha was upset would be an understatement. She and the others were traveling down the moving walkway towards Swanzo's dock. Now that they finally had a lead as to why the Toku were after Mel, she and the others were all ready to get on the road to Tenrei. Everything seemed like it would be all right for now. Until Mel told them her brother was going to be joining them.

"That might not be such a bad idea," Suzu said. "We've never dealt with enemies this aggressive before. Having someone like Mazren around to help could prove to be an invaluable asset."

"Ah you just want Mazren around because you're hot for him," Gene teased.

"Would you care to repeat that?" she asked as she started to draw her bokuto.

"No thank you," Gene laughed.

"I know that you may not trust him Aisha," Mel told her. "But still, I'd really like you all to at least be polite to him."

"Polite to him!" Aisha yelled.  "Are you forgetting how that guy sucker punched me?"

"I haven't," Jim said. "Don't believe that guy Mel. Aisha didn't attack him. All she did was try to find out who he was and he smacked her in the chest."

"I'm sure that Mazren didn't mean it," Mel said. "It was probably just a misunderstanding."

"Oh sure," Aisha said. "I misunderstood the fact that he was a psychotic jerk."

"Aisha, please?" Mel begged as she turned to face her. "Mazren promised that he would behave himself. And there's still so much that I want to ask him about." As she spoke, Mel looked like she was about to cry. Normally, Aisha would have dismissed something like that as what humans referred to as crocodile tears. But she knew that Mel couldn't lie or be fake even if she tried.

"Oh all right," Aisha relented. "But he'd better watch himself or else."

"Well Melfina," Jim said, "if he's your brother then I guess he can't be all bad." As Aisha and Jim gave their okay, Mel smiled in relief and gratitude.

"Thank you both," she said. "It's important to me that everyone tries to get along with my brother." _Get along with him huh?_ Aisha thought. _Well I'll be polite to him for your sake Mel, but you can forget about me getting all buddy-buddy with him._

As they neared the end of the walkway, Gene listened to Melfina as she begged Aisha and Jim to get along with Mazren. He had told her that convincing the others to let her brother come along with them would be next to impossible. Suzuka seemed to warm up to the idea rather quickly. The real problem was with Aisha and Jim. Neither one had forgotten how Mazren had used that technique of his on Aisha. But Mel simply asked them with those big puppy dog eyes of hers and they both gave in. Gene smiled slightly; marveling at how Melfina could melt anyone's heart with just her simple sincerity.

Turning his attention back to the corridor, Gene saw the other end approaching fast and heard what sounded like voices coming from the other side. Two he recognized as belonging to Swanzo and Mikey. _But that other voice sounds like Mazren,_ he thought. As the door opened, Gene and the others to their surprise saw Mazren talking and laughing it up with Mikey and Swanzo.

"Hey everyone," Swanzo said as he saw them enter. "Everything's ready for you."

"Um, yeah thanks," Gene said. He really didn't know what to make of the scene he had walked in upon. Didn't Swanzo and Mikey hate Mazren for what he did to Hilda?

"Ole' Mazren was just telling us about how you and he took out that Toku guy last night," Swanzo said. "I really wish that I could have seen that."

"Me too," Mikey said. "You people could have sold tickets to that one.  Speaking of selling, here's the bill for the repair job." Gene took the clipboard Mikey held out to him and looked it over. Everything seemed to check out all right, until he saw something unexpected.

"Not that I'm complaining," Gene said, "but how come you guys charged for installing the new gun, but not for the gun itself?"

"That's because I donated a little something to the repairs," Mazren answered. Looking up, Gene saw just what Mazren had donated.

"Isn't that one of the gattling blasters from your ship?" Melfina asked her brother.

"I wasn't too impressed with Starwind's outfitting of his ship. So I added a little punch to the armament." _Keep it under control,_ he told himself as his teeth began to clench. _For Melfina Gene, keep it under control_. Meanwhile, Mazren seemed oblivious to Gene's anger as he kneeled down to pick up two duffel bags lying at his feet. "Thanks again for helping me load my stuff on board guys," he told Mikey and Swanzo.

"Don't mention it," Swanzo said. "And don't you worry about Diana. I'll be sure to check in on her once a day for you."

"I appreciate it."

"Wait a minute," Gene said. "What stuff?"

"You'll see," Mazren said as he slung the duffel bags over his shoulder.

"What's in the bags?" Jim asked.

"Well," Mazren said as he held out the one in his left hand, "This one holds the essentials: socks, boxers, toothpaste, that sort of stuff."

"And what about the other one?" Suzuka asked.

"The other essentials," Mazren answered. Holding out the duffel bag in his right hand; Mazren snapped his wrist, unlocked the catch, and rolled the bag out. Held in place by hooks sewn into the fabric was every conceivable type of weapon that they could imagine. Among the deadly instruments were a submachine gun, a grenade launcher, blaster pistol, spare throwing knives, spare ammo, various grenades, and a disassembled assault rifle.

"Now then," Mazren said as he rolled his duffel bag back up. "What say we get this show on the road?" As Mazren disappeared up the ramp to the Outlaw Star, Gene grumbled in disdain before turning back to Mikey and Swanzo.

"We'll be launching right away Swanzo," he said. "Thanks again for all your help."

"Don't mention it," Swanzo said. "Now you all get going."

"Yeah sure," Gene said as he gestured to his crew. Ascending the ramp, Gene and the others boarded the Outlaw Star and were walking down the main deck when Mazren exited from one of the spare quarters.

"I see you've made yourself at home," Gene said.

"Well," Mazren said, "it's not as spacious as my quarters aboard the Warshark, but I think that it'll suit us just fine."

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Aisha asked. Hearing a whine, Gene and the others turned around and saw Slag sitting behind them.

"Now wait a minute!" Gene shouted as he turned back to Mazren. "I agreed to let you come along, but I never said you could bring that mutt on board." Hearing what Gene said, Slag promptly began to snarl at him.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you Starwind," Mazren said. "Slag has already put you on his list of least favorite people. Besides, Slag is my partner. Where I go, he goes."

"Look you," Gene said. "You can't keep Slag on board the Outlaw Star. I'm not having him crapping all over my ship."

"For your information Slag is housebroken.  You on the other hand I have my doubts about. " _I know that we all promised Melfina that we'd be civil to her brother_, Gene thought, _but this guy is really pushing it._ As if sensing that Gene was about to lose his temper, Melfina stepped between him and Mazren.

"Now that's enough," she said as she raised her hands to separate them. "Mazren, I know that you and Slag don't want to be separated, but we don't have the facilities to keep an animal his size on board the Outlaw Star."

"Actually," Gillium said as one of his maintenance robots rode past, "we do now."

"What do you mean by that?" Jim asked.

"Follow me," Mazren said as he gestured towards the ship's elevator. Descending to the Outlaw Star's lower decks, they exited from the elevator into the cargo hold. Beside Jim's Eirfrau, a large and rectangular cargo module with a door at each end had been nestled against the wall. In front of the module, a punching bag mounted on a pedestal and something covered by a plastic tarp sat side by side.

"May we ask what's in the there?" Suzuka asked as she nodded towards the module. Mazren gestured for them to follow and they all walked up to the module's front door. A motion sensor above the door detected them and signaled it to open. Looking in, Gene and the others all saw that the first two-thirds of the module had been filled with fine-grained sand. On the wall by the door, a shovel and a bunch of industrial strength trash bags hung on a series of hooks.

"Clumping litter with absorbing crystals," Mazren said. "It's the finest money can buy."

"Mazren has already instructed me to bring Slag to this level whenever he enters the elevator by himself," Gillium said. "I doubted it myself until Mazren and Slag demonstrated for me. He really is a very well trained animal."

"I'm sure he is," Gene said as the faint smell of ammonia filled his nose.

"But this is only part of the interior," Melfina said. "What's in the other section?"

"Go see for yourself," Mazren answered. She, Gene, and Jim all went to the module's rear door and looked inside as another motion sensor opened the door for them. Looking in, they saw a refrigeration unit lined with hunks of meat hanging on the bone. In the back, several cases of beer had been stacked and locked inside of a storage cabinet.

"You feed Slag raw meat?" Jim asked.

"What else would I feed a wolf?" Mazren asked back. "Dog food?" _Well_, Gene thought as the door closed, _I guess that sort of makes sense. _

"Not that I care," Aisha remarked, "but what's under the tarp?" Mazren grinned in pleasure and his eyes gleamed as he walked over to the mystery object.

"Check this out," he said as he ripped off the tarp. Underneath was something that looked a lot like a standard bike. But instead of hover units, it was equipped with a pair of rubber wheels. The bike had a black paint job with silver trim and had saddle bags attached to the rear wheel. Beside the front wheel, a crate loaded to overflowing with spare parts had been placed.

"What the hell is that?" Gene asked.

"This," Mazren bragged, "is a genuine motorcycle from early twenty-first century earth. A gang of art thieves stole it during a museum heist on Freya a year ago. I caught the thieves, but decided to keep this for myself."

"But isn't that the same as stealing it?" Melfina asked; a look of shock on her face.

"I didn't steal it," Mazren said. "I liberated it. If I had let the thieves or the museum keep it than it would have just slept forever in a glass case. That's no fate for a machine like this. It needs to be driven. It needs to run as wild and as free as the wind."

"So does it run as wild and as free as the wind?" Gene asked.

"That's a problem," Mazren said as he turned to face the ancient machine. "Whoever restored it only concerned himself with aesthetics. I've been trying to adapt some modern technology into its workings, but so far I've met with nothing but failure."

"I'm not surprised," Jim said as he walked up to the bike. "I don't even see why you're wasting your time with this piece of junk. It'll never run." Mazren bristled slightly and kneeled down so that he was eye to eye with him.

"Look kid," Mazren growled. "I've done my homework on this machine. The company who made it was the leader in its field for almost two hundred years. Their products back then put that car of yours to shame in terms of speed, fuel consumption, not to mention reliability. So I'd be a little more careful about what I'd call junk if I were you kid." Jim gulped and slowly began to back away from Mazren's intimidating stare.  "I don't care if it takes me a million years but I will get this thing to work." Reaching into the saddlebags, they watched as Mazren began to pull out a set of machinery tools. "I'll be spending most of my time down here, either working on the bike or training; so Slag and I shouldn't be in your way too much."

"Suits me just fine," Gene said. "All right everyone, we've wasted enough time; let's get going." Leaving Mazren to his work, Gene and the others took the elevator back up to the main deck and then headed down to the bridge where Melfina stood on the platform for her chamber and was lowered inside. While Melfina readied herself, Gene sat in the pilot seat with Jim in front and Aisha and Suzuka to his side. As soon as they were strapped in, Melfina's chamber rose from its storage compartment and the front panel opened, revealing Melfina as she floated in the bright crimson liquid.

"Systems all green," she said.

"Sub-light and ether drive engines are operational," Gillium said.

"We've just gotten the Okay from the control room," Jim said.

"All right then," Gene said. "Outlaw Star launching now." At Gene's signal, the docking claw that held the Outlaw Star moved out towards the opening of Swanzo's dock. As soon as they were clear, the claw released them, and the Outlaw Star followed the guide beacons to outside the asteroid field. Once they were clear, Melfina plotted the shortest course for Tenrei and activated the sub-ether drive; the powerful engine generating a trail of energy in their wake as they breached sub-ether space and vanished in a flash of light.

Melfina walked down the main deck of the Outlaw Star. She and the others had been traveling for almost a full day now and were scheduled to reach Tenrei by tomorrow afternoon. At the moment, she was the only one up. Suzuka and Jim might be waking up, but Gene and Aisha were still asleep. Melfina was naturally an early riser, especially since she was the Outlaw Star's semi-official cook. But before she could start breakfast, there was something she had to do first.

Approaching the quarters where Mazren and Slag slept, Melfina knocked on the door. When no one answered, she looked inside and found it empty. _They must be in the cargo hold again,_ Melfina thought as she closed the door and headed for the elevator. Ever since departing Blue Heaven, Mazren and Slag had kept entirely to themselves. The only one who had even spoken to him since departing Blue Heaven was Suzuka. She had gone down to the cargo hold to work on her katas, and Mazren left to go nap in his quarters. As soon as she finished, Mazren went back to work on his bike or to train. As he was busy spending all of his time in the cargo hold, Mazren hadn't even joined them for any meals. Melfina would go and check on him, but he told her that he had brought some food for himself and that she didn't have to worry about him.

As the elevator descended, Melfina decided to try once again to ask her brother to join her and the others for breakfast. The car had just stopped when Melfina heard something that sounded like explosions coming from the other side of the door. As the elevator opened, Melfina saw that the noise was Mazren training with the punching bag again. He was shirtless and drops of sweat ran down the muscle lines and scars in his broad back. While he didn't seem to have as many as Gene, Mazren certainly had his fair share of souvenirs; including the one he received from Askared the night before. Over by Jim's Eirfrau, Slag lay down and gnawed on his breakfast, tearing strips of meat off a bone. Melfina wondered as to how the big wolf could eat so calmly in the midst of the noise Mazren was making; eventually deciding that Slag was simply used to his master's regiment and chose to ignore it. It was then that Mazren's training reached its peak. Melfina watched as her brother let out a yell, encasing his fists in glowing electric light before lashing out. Mazren's left fist became a blur of motion as it pounded at the bag, filling the cargo bay with a sound not unlike machine gun fire before punching with his right, buckling the bag's shape and sending a roaring shockwave that seemed to shake the entire ship. _If the others weren't awake before,_ she thought, _then they certainly are now_. As Mazren ceased his regimen, his body relaxed as he rolled his shoulders.

"Morning Melfina," he called out. "What's up?" Melfina jumped slightly, surprised that he had sense her come in even while being completely immersed in his training.

"Well," she said, "I wanted to tell you that breakfast was going to be ready in a little while. You're free to join us if you want." Mazren turned to face her and smiled slightly.

"I appreciate the offer," he said. "But I have my own breakfast." As he spoke, Mazren walked over to a metal case that he had set up on the side of the Eirfrau and pulled out what looked like a gray candy bar. Curious, Melfina walked over and peered inside. The case was full of more gray bars and numerous tin cans with pop-top lids. "Federal Space Force Army rations," Mazren said as he munched on the bar. "Complete with high-carbo energy drinks." As he continued to eat his ration, Melfina reached in to pull out one for herself. She looked it over, sniffed it, and then bit off a corner. Immediately, Melfina regretted what she had done. Running over to a waste bin installed into the wall of the cargo hold, she spit out the partially chewed foodstuff and stared at her brother in disbelief.

"How can you possibly eat something like that?" she asked; the bitter medicine taste still in her mouth. Mazren shrugged as he continued to eat.

"They may not be gourmet cooking," he said, "but they keep a body fueled." Melfina though, had had enough. She walked over to Mazren and snatched the ration out of his hand. Throwing it back into the case, she picked up the box of horrible tasting things, carried them over to the waste bin and threw them away. "Hey, Hey!" Mazren cried out. "What you doing?"

"I'm doing you a favor," Melfina answered as she walked back to her brother and grabbed his arm. "Now come on," she said as she began to pull him towards the elevator. "You're going to eat something that really is good for you. And I'm not taking no for an answer." Mazren stared at her in surprise before finally giving in.

"Okay, Okay," he said. "You win. Just stop pulling." Melfina smiled, pleased that she had broken down her brother's defenses. She and Mazren left the cargo hold and rode the elevator back up to the main deck. As they walked towards the galley, Mazren stopped at his quarters. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and change," he told her.

"Don't take too long," she said. "Breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes." Mazren nodded and disappeared into his quarters as Melfina continued on her way to the galley. Upon entering, she reached for her apron and got to work. Opening the refrigerator, Melfina looked around and decided to make pancakes with scrambled eggs. Pulling out the ingredients, she then kneeled down to pull out two frying pans, a mixing bowl, and a coffee pot out of the cabinet. Setting the pans up on the stove, she dumped the ingredients into the bowl and stirred them up.  Once it was ready, Melfina gingerly poured the batter onto the larger of the pans, forming six silver dollar pancakes. As the pancakes baked, she cracked open some eggs and dropped them into the second pan. Taking a spatula, Melfina whipped the eggs until they were perfectly yellow and fluffy. Turning back to the pancakes, she flipped them over before setting the coffee pot on the back burner. As the coffee boiled, Melfina emptied the contents of the pans onto their respective plates and repeated her actions. She continued to cook until she had enough silver dollar pancakes and scrambled eggs for five humans and one Ctarl-Ctarl. She had just finished setting the table when the others began to enter the galley. As always, Aisha was first to come in.

"Mrow," Aisha said as she sniffed the air. "Oh boy pancakes!" She reached for one, but Melfina caught her wrist.

"Let's wait for the others Aisha."

"Awwww, but Mel I'm hungry!" Melfina sighed and handed her three pancakes from the top of the pile.

"Here," she said. Aisha was perhaps the biggest fan of Melfina's cooking. And Melfina never could resist her pleas.

"Yay!" Aisha cried out as she eagerly took the pancakes from Melfina. As Aisha gobbled her appetizer, Gene and Jim entered next. As always, Jim appeared groomed and fully awake while Gene looked like he was practically sleepwalking. His red hair was unkempt and he was busy rubbing the crust out of his eyes.

"Morning Mel," Jim said.

"Good morning Jim. You too Gene." Gene mumbled something incomprehensible as he sat down and Melfina smiled as she reached for the coffee pot. Gene was always a little slow until he got his first cup of coffee. She poured him a cup and dropped in two sugars and a cream, just the way he liked it. "Here you are," she said as she handed him the steaming liquid. Gene murmured a thanks as he took the cup and slowly drank. As she began to serve them all, Suzuka entered, carrying a cup of tea she boiled in the kettle she kept in her quarters. As to be expected, it was Suzuka who first noticed that Melfina had set up an extra place.

"Melfina," she asked as she sat down, "is there a reason why six plates have been set out?" Before Melfina could answer, the sound of heavy footsteps began to resonate from down the corridor before Mazren's powerful body filled the doorway.

"Morning everyone," Mazren said. Suzuka nodded towards him; but Aisha, Gene, and Jim turned away and scowled. Melfina felt her heart break as she watched. Mazren was doing his best to be polite, but the others weren't even giving him a chance. Meanwhile, Mazren ignored the cold shoulder the others were giving him and moved over to where Suzuka was sitting.

"This seat taken?" he asked her. Suzuka looked up to him, a slight look of surprise on her face.

"No," she answered. "Go ahead." Mazren smiled slightly in gratitude as he sat down beside her. As she continued to serve the others, Melfina watched Suzuka and her brother with more than a passing interest. _I've never seen Suzuka act that way around anyone before,_ she thought. _Maybe she is attracted to Mazren._ Still keeping an eye on the two, Melfina began to pour the coffee. She was about to pour one for Mazren when he raised his hand.

"No thanks," he said. "That caffeine stuff will kill you."

"This from a guy who drinks an entire six pack of beer in one sitting," Jim said under his breath. Melfina chose to ignore his comment and turned back to her brother.

"We have some decaf in the cupboard," she said. "Just wait a minute and I'll get it ready."

"That's okay," Mazren said as he rose from his seat. "Don't go to any trouble just for my sake."

"Don't be silly," Melfina said as she prepared a second coffee pot, "It's no trouble at all." Mazren looked like he was about to say something else, but instead decided to sit back down. After she had set up Mazren's coffee, she pulled out the pancake syrup and sat down across from him. As she ate, she noticed how eerily quiet the galley was. There was no talking or laughing. Looking  over to her brother, Melfina smiled slightly as she watched him. Mazren ate quietly, yet eagerly. It looked like he hadn't had a wholesome meal in quite a long time. As if sensing that he was being looked at, Mazren stopped eating and looked up to her.

"This is good," he told her. "You really are an amazing cook Melfina."

"Oh, thank you Mazren." Melfina was glad that her brother liked the meal she had made. She always enjoyed it when the others complimented her cooking. But for some reason, hearing her brother's praise was special, as if she had passed some important test. Hearing a whistle behind her, Melfina stood back up to get Mazren his coffee. She poured him a cup and noticed that he had already finished his pancakes. She was just about to get him some more when Mazren saw what she was doing and raised his hand again.

"That's okay," he told her. "I'm fine really."

"Don't you like them?" she asked as she began to pile them on his plate.

"Well, yes. But..."

"Then have some more," she said. "You're a big guy Mazren and you need your strength so eat up okay." Realizing that there was no use arguing, Mazren gave in again and allowed Melfina do as she pleased. The rest of the meal went without much incident. Eventually, Suzuka broke the silence when she asked Mazren about the technique he had used to break her bokuto. Melfina listened as her brother told Suzuka about his sword technique. She didn't quite understand everything Mazren said, but Suzuka seemed to.

"If you'd like," he said. "I could teach you some of it."

"Maybe," Suzuka said in a cool, almost flirtatious way. Melfina smiled as she watched Suzuka and her brother getting along. _Well_, she thought, _it's a start._  After breakfast ended, Melfina gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink to be washed.

"You need any help," Mazren asked as he stood up.

"Don't worry about it," Jim said. "It's my assigned day so I'll help her."

"Actually Jim," Melfina said. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to ask Mazren some questions." She knew the basics about him, but nothing personal. She wanted to learn more about her brother. Jim looked up to her with a concerned expression before nodding.

"Okay," he said. "If that's what you want."

"What's his problem?" Mazren asked as Jim left.

"I guess he still doesn't trust you," Melfina said with a small sigh. She knew that it was going to take a lot of work before the others would accept Mazren like she did, but she wished that they would at least try. But in the meantime, there were dishes that needed to be done. "Do you want to wash or dry?"

"You cooked," Mazren said, "so I'll wash." Melfina nodded as she and her brother went over to the sink. Grabbing a frying pan Mazren cleaned off the grease with a scouring pad before spraying it off with the rinse nozzle.

"So what did you want to ask me?" he asked as he handed her the pan. His question took her by surprise. Melfina hadn't expected Mazren to make the first move. And there were so many things she wanted to ask him that she didn't even know where to begin.  So she decided to ask the first thing that came into her mind.

"How did you get that scar on your face?" she asked. When Mazren didn't answer, Melfina worried that maybe she had said something to offend him.

"You mean this?" he asked as his finger traced a line down the jagged mark that ran from his brow to the corner of his jaw. "This scar is my badge of honor?"

"Badge of honor?"

"You remember me telling you that I was trained by Leilong right?  Well sometimes after a training session, Leilong would pull out a six-pack of beer and he'd talk with me about places he'd been, people he'd met, battles he'd fought." Melfina watched as her brother smiled at the memory. "Leilong treated me as though I was no different than anyone else and that's what first made me question whether or not I wanted to stay as Kei pirate property. In the end though, I decided that I would out of loyalty and respect to him." As she listened, Melfina remembered how Leilong had challenged Gene to a duel and almost killed him. Only when Leilong's gun misfired had Gene been able to win. As she thought of the man who lay buried on Heifong, the man who was her brother's friend and mentor, Melfina began to cry.  "Melfina what's wrong?" he asked her as he saw the tears fall.

"Mazren," she sobbed, "Leilong's dead."

"What!"

"He challenged Gene to a duel. It was on orders from Hazonko. They fought and Gene was forced to kill him to protect himself. Please don't hate Gene for what he did. He had no choice." Expecting Mazren to be either angry or sad, Melfina was shocked to hear Mazren roaring with laughter instead.

"A punk kid like Starwind kill Leilong," he laughed. "That's a good one." Melfina stared at her brother in shock. How could he laugh at the fact that his friend had been killed? Looking down to her, Mazren saw the look of horror on her face and regained himself. "Leilong isn't dead. I talked with him a couple of months ago. I learned from him that he had faked his death and had left the Kei Pirates for good with the help of some kid. He didn't tell me who it was, but I later learned that it was your friend Starwind."

"Oh, I see," Melfina said as she went back to drying. She was glad to know that Mazren's teacher wasn't dead, but she didn't understand as to why he seemed so hostile to Gene. "So you got that scar from Leilong?"

"No," Mazren said. "Hazonko eventually heard of what Leilong was doing and decided to replace him with a guy named Jintao.  Leilong was a tough teacher, but Jintao was an absolute sadist.  Every session with him was a fight for survival and usually ended with me not just beaten; but bleeding, burned, and with broken bones. But physical torture wasn't even half of it.  Jintao never forgot to remind me that I was born enslaved to the Kei and would never be anything more."  Melfina's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock that her brother had been forced to endure such a horrible situation. "You know, I still sometimes have nightmares about that guy."

"Wait a minute," Melfina said. "I don't mean to interrupt, but you dream?"

"Of course I do," Mazren answered. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well," Melfina said, "it's just that I've never dreamed before." The galley was quiet for a long time before Mazren spoke up

"Melfina, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Melfina said. Feeling his hand on her shoulder, Melfina looked up to her brother.

"You'll learn to dream yourself in time," Mazren told her. "Humans dream because they develop a subconscious. But because we began life as adults, it takes us a while to develop one. Don't worry.  You'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Really?" she asked. The thought of dreaming was something that held great excitement for her.

"Sure," her brother said. "Just give it some time. Okay?"

"Okay. But what happened next? How did you escape from the Kei?"

"Well," Mazren said, "after a month of taking Jintao's abuse, I began to believe everything that he told me. And then one night, after a particularly brutal session with him, I stumbled into the bathroom of my cell and caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. As I stared at the bruised and bloody mess that was my face, I remembered my training with Leilong. I thought back to how he had treated me like I was a real person and not property, especially when that's all I was. And as my thoughts shifted to how I had let Jintao break me, something inside of me snapped. In a rage, I shattered the mirror and vowed that even if it killed me, I was going to escape." Hearing the sound of creaking metal, Melfina looked down and saw how her brother was grasping onto the edge of the sink. Afraid that he would snap it if he continued, Melfina reached out to gently cover his hand with hers. Mazren felt her hand and looked up to her.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to carry on like that."

"It's alright," Melfina said. But now, she knew why Mazren always looked so mad. His entire life had been a struggle for survival. "So how did you escape?"

"Well," Mazren said as he handed her another dish, "for the next month or so, I pretended to act as though Jintao had won. But all the while, I was forming a plan for escape. And then, two months after Jintao had replaced Leilong, I saw my chance." Melfina dried the dishes Mazren handed her as she continued to listen to his story with widened eyes. "During a training session, I stole a bullet from one of the guns at the shooting gallery. After two days of prying at it, I finally opened the casing and poured the gunpowder onto a strip of paper which I slid into the door jam.  I then ignited it with two pieces of rusty metal I had previously taken earlier and blew the lock open.  It was a running battle all the way to the hanger bay. Altogether, I probably ran into at least a dozen guards. Eventually, I succeeded in reaching the hanger bay, only to find Jintao waiting for me with a static whip."

"What did you do?" Melfina asked.

"The only thing I could do," Mazren said. "I fought him. During the fight, Jintao's whip lashed across my face, leaving me with a deep gash. But in the end I was able to catch the whip and wrap it around Jintao's throat.  I then stared him dead in the eye, told him that my name was Mazren, and then snapped his neck with his own weapon."

"And then what?" Melfina asked.

"I entered the hanger," Mazren continued, "stole his ship and escaped.  As I flew away, I fired a missile salvo at the facility and blew up any evidence that might indicate I survived.  It was when I looked back that I noticed the gash on my face.  Usually, my healing abilities don't leave a scar unless it's something that would kill a normal human.  So I used a trick Leilong taught me to force my body to let the wound heal by its own."  Finished with his story, Mazren turned to face her. "Now do you understand?  This scar is my badge of honor. Every time that I look in the mirror, I remember that I defeated those who held me captive and took control of my own life." Not knowing what else to say, Melfina could only nod. "Now it's my turn," he said.

"You're turn for what?" Melfina asked.

"To ask you something," Mazren answered. "Do you always do all the cooking around here?"

"Pretty much. Aside from navigating the Outlaw Star, it's sort of my role on the ship."

"And you don't mind?"

"Of course not," she said. "I'm glad to know that I'm useful. Gene, Aisha, and Suzuka can fight; and Jim has his technical skills. The only time I can help the others with a job is when I help Gene pilot the Outlaw Star."

"Don't the others know how to cook?"

"Aisha does," Melfina said. "But Ctarl-Ctarl cooking doesn't exactly sit to well with human stomachs. Jim does only moderately well, and Suzuka only knows traditional Japanese cuisine. And as for Gene," Melfina paused as she thought back to when they were dating. Without realizing it, Melfina's hand reached up to touch the diamond pendant Gene had given her.

"What about Starwind?" Mazren asked, snapping Melfina out of her daydream.

"Gene once tried to cook a dinner for just him and me," Melfina said. "And after the drama was over, we had a meeting and banned him from doing anything in the kitchen besides eating ever again."

"That bad huh?"

"Let's put it this way," she answered. "I still haven't figured out as to how Gene set fire to the kitchen table when the stove wasn't even on." She and Mazren both laughed as Melfina marveled at how easy it was to talk to her brother. She felt like she could tell him anything.

"My turn again," Melfina said. "How did you meet your partner?"

"You mean Slag?" he asked. "Well, roughly three years ago, I was tracking an animal smuggling ring that was operating out of the Oracion system. One night, I cornered two of the ringleaders in an alley. I was about to take them down when I got attacked by some of their stooges from behind. During the fight, one of the crates they were transporting got knocked over. It cracked open, and a Tybaltian Rock Wolf leaped out. The wolf attacked the smugglers, and between the two of us, we drove them off. After the fight, I looked over and saw the same wolf lying in a small puddle of blood. One of the smugglers had cut a gash in its side. Not knowing what else to do, I bundled him up and took him back to my ship. Using Diana's help, I nursed him back to full health and he gradually began to get more and more comfortable with me. Eventually, I decided that I could use his help to track to down the smugglers. I gave him a scent, and he followed it to a warehouse by the spaceport where the smugglers had set up base.  After that, I decided to keep Slag on as full time partner. After spending all my time alone in the Warshark with no one to talk to but Diana, it was nice to have a companion that wasn't all microchips and data."

"Excuse me Mazren," Gilliam said. "But I take offense to that."

"Nothing personal friend," Mazren joked. "Okay, my turn again." It was then that Melfina noticed that her brother was starting to tense again. "I know that it's not any of my business, but are you and Starwind…" and he paused as a look of revulsion spread over his face.

"Are we what?" she asked.

"Are you two…you know…very close?" _What does he mean by that?_ she wondered. _Of course we're close_. But then, Melfina began to understand what he meant.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You mean…no of course not!" And it was a probably a good thing. If they had, then breaking up with Gene would have been even harder than it was. "We dated for a few months, but we both decided that it wasn't going anywhere so we went back to being friends."

"I see," Mazren said as his revulsion had changed to relief. "So then why do you still hang around with him?"

"He and the others need me," she answered. "If I wasn't here, then who would help Gene pilot the Outlaw Star or cook for them?" Mazren looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _Does he know that I'm lying?_ she asked herself. _Can he tell that I'm only using that as an excuse to stay with Gene?_ Melfina decided to change the subject before he pressed the matter any further.

"On Blue Heaven," she said, "Swanzo said that you were the one who put out Hilda's eye. But on your ship, you told me that she was your girlfriend. And later, I saw you talking with Swanzo and Mikey as if you were old friends." Hearing a sigh, Melfina looked up to see Mazren's broad shoulders slump slightly.

"All right," he said in a defeated tone, "here's the honest to god truth as to what happened. Hilda and I were seeking out a treasure ship that belonged to a pirate named Torash. We found the ship and were just starting to load up the treasure when we were attacked by the Kei. During the fight, Hilda saved my life, but in the process she lost her right eye. I offered to pay to have a replacement made, but Hilda told me not to bother. She claimed she liked the look the eye patch gave her."

"So then why did Swanzo tell us that you were the one who did that to Hilda?"

"Because I asked him to tell people that.  Look Melfina, Outlaws can be seen as noble and rebellious if they want, but a bounty hunter doesn't have that option. In order to be successful, a bounty hunter has to be feared. People have to think that he's the kind of person who'd shoot them in the back if given the chance." Melfina didn't quite understand the logic of that, but she decided to just let it go. "Now then, this next question is about your friend Suzuka."

"What about her?" Melfina asked.

"Just out of curiosity, is she…spoken for?" As Melfina realized what Mazren was asking, she to dropped the fork she was drying on the floor. Looking up to her brother, Melfina felt a slight smile spread across her face.

"Why do you want to know that?" she teased. "Do you like her?" Mazren's body stiffened as his face flushed a dark red.

"I wouldn't say that exactly," he replied. "I just find her…interesting." Melfina giggled as she bent down to pick up the fork.  She silently hoped that Suzuka would return Mazren's feelings. But she also became worried for her brother. She didn't want him to go through the pain she felt lately. The pain of not being able to be with the person you love, no matter how much you wanted to. "Is something wrong?" Mazren asked. His question jarred Melfina back to reality.

"No," she answered, "nothing." As they finished the last of the dishes, a new question formed in Melfina's mind, a question that she was almost afraid to ask. "Mazren?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you wait so long to tell me you were my brother?" Once again, the galley was filled with an uncomfortable silence before Mazren finally answered.

"First of all," he said. "I didn't have any real proof. Just a partially decayed data disk from Khan's laboratory."

"So how did you get your proof?"

"When you were kidnapped by Hakon, I followed after, killed him, and then took a blood sample from you before handing you back over to Starwind."

"You didn't have to do that," she said. "You could have just walked up and told me. I would have given you the blood sample to see if it was the truth."

"Come on Melfina," he told her. "Would you have believed me, or even wanted to, if a guy like me walked up and said that I was your brother?"

"I don't understand," Melfina said. "What would that have to do with anything?" Mazren sighed and turned to face her, a tired look in his eyes.

"Look Melfina," he said. "I've done a lot of things in my line of work. Some of them I'm proud of, but most of them I'm not. Regardless, I did them because I had no choice. Either because it was my job, or simply because it had to be done."

"You mean like the Earth Warriors?" Melfina asked. Mazren's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know about them?"

"After you saved me from Haykon," Melfina answered, "Jim did a search with the help of some contacts of ours. One of the things he found was your criminal record." She didn't want to ask him, but she knew that she had to. "You killed them didn't you?" Mazren turned away from her as he leaned his hands on the sink.

"I had a friend," he said. "He was a Ctarl named Jorna Karn-Karn. He was a bounty hunter like me. He was also one of the few living people who knew that I was a bio-android. But one day, he fell in love with and married a human woman. They settled on the same world where the Earth Warriors had their main base. To those people, an alien and a human being married was a crime punishable by death. And that's exactly what they did."

"So what did you do?" Melfina asked.

"Let's just say, that everyone grieves in their own way." Melfina closed her eyes, realizing that Mazren's idea of grieving involved acts of violence against those responsible. Forcing the unpleasant images out of her mind, Melfina reopened her eyes and stared at her brother. _So is that it?_ she asked herself. Realizing what she had to do; Melfina closed the distance between them, turned Mazren around to face her, and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him as hard as she could.

"Melfina," he asked as his body tensed, "what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you silly," she answered. "Were you really afraid that I wouldn't want you for a brother just because you're past isn't perfect?"

"Well..." Mazren said as he searched for an answer. He obviously didn't expect this reaction.

"I don't care about your past," Melfina said. "You're my big brother and that's all there is to it. And even if you doubt it, I know that you're a good person. If you weren't, then you wouldn't have traveled all this way just to find and protect me." Gradually, Melfina felt Mazren's large body relax in her arms before his hand moved around to the small of her back.

"You have a very kind heart Melfina," he said. "For my sake, please don't lose it."

"I'll try," Melfina replied.

"Ahem!" a voice said behind them. Melfina and Mazren both turned to see Aisha standing in the galley hatchway. "If you two are done having your touching sibling moment," she said, "would you mind letting me pass so I can get a soda out of the fridge?"

"Oh!" Melfina cried out as she blushed and pulled away from Mazren. "Yes, of course." Without another word, Aisha brushed past them as she headed for the refrigerator. Getting out one of the soda cans she kept there, Aisha was about to leave when Mazren decided to speak.

"You know if you have a problem with me lady, then take it up with me later. Don't blow off steam by being rude to Melfina." Turning around, Aisha's hair stood on hend as her lips pulled back from her fangs.

"Watch it you!" she snarled. "I promised Mel that I'd be civil, but you're pushing it!" As she watched, Melfina suddenly began to fear that a fight was about to happen.

"Don't take it personally," Mazren said, "but I'm not exactly intimidated of someone I knocked flat on her ass with one hit."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Aisha yelled. "That was nothing but a lucky punch."

"Oh you mean the fist of breath stealing?" he asked.

"More like fist of breast feeling!" Aisha yelled. "Admit it! You tried to cop a feel when you did it!"

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you." As Aisha's face flushed even further with rage, Melfina realized that she had to stop the two of them before things got out of control.

"Come on you two," she begged. "No fighting. You promised."

"I'm not gonna fight," Aisha said. "But Mel, I still think it's high time your brother had a good lesson in humility."

"Oh really," Mazren said. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll show you how!" she growled. Sitting down at the table, Aisha braced her elbow on the top and raised her hand to Mazren. "Come on!" she sneered. Mazren looked down to her and raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"You can't be serious," he said. "Do you have any idea who you're challenging?"

"What's the matter?" Aisha asked. "Are you chicken?" Although Mazren had maintained a relatively calm profile, Aisha's remark caused him to bristly slightly.

"The day I lose to a woman in arm wrestling, "he growled, "is the day I hang up my guns and retire." Accepting Aisha's challenge, Mazren sat down across from her and took her hand in his.

"Better save a seat on the front porch," Aisha growled as they began to grapple.  In the beginning, neither one dominated. Aisha's primal rage and Mazren's focused anger each proved to be a perfect match for each other. Eventually, Aisha began to gain some leeway and push Mazren's arm down. But Mazren was no easy victory, and he quickly regained the upper hand.

"Aisha! Mazren!" Melfina begged as their arms rocked back and forth. "Stop it, please?" But the two fighters ignored her pleas and continued to arm wrestle. Not knowing what else to do, Melfina ran out of the galley to get some help. Frantically searching the main deck for any sign of the others, she eventually found Gene and Jim working on the bridge.

"Mel what's wrong?" Jim asked as he saw her come in.

"Please help me stop them!" she cried out. They're going to hurt themselves!"

"What are you talking about?" Gene asked. "Who's going to hurt themselves?"

"Aisha and my brother!" Melfina answered. "There's no time to explain. Just hurry!" Turning around, Melfina exited the bridge with Gene and Jim following after. Returning to the galley, she saw that Aisha and Mazren were still arm wrestling, and that neither one had yet given an inch. "See," she said as Gene and Jim entered behind her. "We have to stop them before it's too late." She anxiously waited for the others to do something, but instead they stood rooted to the spot.

"You know Mel," Gene finally said, "it might be best if they just got it out of their system now."

"How can you say that?" Melfina asked.

"Look Mel," Gene told her. "I know that you don't want them to get hurt, but an arm wrestling match now is preferable to a fist fight later."

"Besides," Jim said, "I already know how it's going to end. Aisha will beat this guy no contest."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Jim," Gene said. "Remember, Mazren isn't your normal human."

"Oh yeah?" Jim asked as he dug into his pants pocket. Pulling his hand out, Jim waved a wad of bills in front of Gene. "I've got twenty wong here that says otherwise."

"You're on!" Gene said as he pulled out money of his own. Melfina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Aisha and Mazren were on the verge of hurting each other, and Gene and Jim were taking bets on it. She was about to go look for Suzuka and get her to help stop them when she heard a loud thump behind her. Fearing the worst, Melfina turned around and saw that Aisha and Mazren had collapsed their arms on the table, panting with exhaustion. Neither one had successfully pinned the other's hand though.

'Well," Aisha gasped, "you're strong. I'll give you that."

"So are you," Mazren said as sweat trickled down his brow.

"I didn't lose though," she said.

"Neither did I," Mazren said. They both looked at each other for a second and then burst out laughing. Melfina, Gene, and Jim all stared at the scene before them, not knowing what to make of it all. Not that Mazren and Aisha seemed to care.

"Hey Maz," Aisha asked as she stood up, "you want a soda. My treat."

"No thanks," Mazren said as he pushed himself up. "I prefer beer. Besides, I was just about to go back to training."

"Sounds like fun," Aisha said. "You need a sparring partner?"

"Why not?" Mazren answered. "That training dummy is starting to get boring. I could use an opponent who hits back for a change." Leaving together, Mazren and Aisha pushed past the others as they made their way down the deck towards the elevator.

"Hey Mel!" Aisha called out as she and Mazren entered the elevator. "I take back everything I said about your brother. He's not half bad at all." As they doors closed, Melfina and the others continued to stare on in surprise.

"Well damn," Gene said. "I never expected that to happen." A few hours later, Melfina went down to the cargo hold to tell Aisha and Mazren that lunch was ready. Entering the hold, she saw that the two of them were still sparing with each other. Aisha would lash out with some of her _Po-hedaheda, _and Mazren would retaliate with sunjutsu. Their moves were fast and furious, but they lacked the aggressiveness of their previous arm wrestling match. Melfina smiled as she watched the two of them train, glad that the others were finally making an effort to befriend Mazren.

Hearing a padding sound, Melfina looked down to see Slag trotting over to her to be petted. Kneeling down, Melfina down and scratched the big wolf's chin and ears, causing him to wag his tail in ecstasy. _So much for Aisha and Suzuka,_ she thought. _That leaves just Gene and Jim._

Atop the mountain, Yama looked down at the steam-blanketed valley beneath him. Behind him, his starship sat nestled and disguised between two of the snow-covered peaks. Surveying the dozens of hotels, service booths, and hot springs; the Shogun of Strength glared in disdain at the capital city of Tenrei. That sorceress Urt had found a planet that was rich in the energy of Mana. But instead of harnessing that power before it wasted away, she had instead turned this planet into a waste of a tourist trap. _Well,_ he thought, _what sort action should I expect from a user of magic?_

"Lord Yama," his attendant asked, "are they really coming to this world?"

"According to the last signal sent by the tracer before it disappeared," he answered, "the Outlaw Star was last seen heading in the direction of this galactic sector. According to our sources, this planet has artifacts with markings similar to that of the medallion. And as the black ship is still docked at Blue Heaven, we can assume that the man in black is with them. At their current rate of speed, they should arrive here by tomorrow."

"Of course my lord," the attendant said with a bow. "Shall I prepare the Oni to aid you?"

"That won't be necessary," Yama said. "This man in black defeated Askared single handedly. I would like to meet him in the same fashion. It is an honor that he has earned."

"As you command Lord Yama," the attendant said as he left Yama to his musings. Staring up at the sea of stars above him, Yama watched and waited for Gene Starwind, the android girl who would deliver the sword to the Toku, and the man in black.

_(As Gene and the others continue on their way to Tenrei, Yama is already waiting for them. What is the secret of the mysterious medallion? Will the wizards of the __hot springs__ planet be able to offer any aid to our heroes? Will Mazren be able to get his bike running? And what is this sword that Yama mentioned? Be here next time as __Ark__ Manoff, Hadul, and Urt reveal the shocking plans the Toku have for Melfina. Same Outlaw-time. Same Outlaw-website. Don't forget to review)_


	10. Return to Tenrei

**CHAPTER 9:**

Return to Tenrei

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star," anime or manga. So Bandai, __Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

THE TIME: The next day

THE PLACE: Tenrei

"So this is Tenrei huh? Doesn't look like the sort of place where a trio of wizards would set up shop." Gene could understand Mazren's doubt. When he and the others had first set foot on Tenrei, he had doubted the validity of the rumors himself. Especially since everyone he asked here didn't know a single thing about them.

"Be that as it may," he answered, "they're here." Gene and the others currently stood on the observation platform outside of Hagone Hot Springs' spaceport. Beneath them, Tenrei's capital city lay nestled between snow-covered mountains. In the streets, people of various races, all dressed in assorted styles of bathing suits, walked and laughed as they enjoyed their vacation on the resort world.

"Do you really think that those wizards that you met are still here Gene?" Melfina asked. "I mean, you did say that their temple had been blown up."

"They should be," he told her. But of course, he really had no idea if that was true or not. Still, he didn't want to disappoint her. "But Melfina, even if they aren't, then we'll just go see Urt on Mt. Nyotai. She came here with Ark and Hadul so she should know something that we can use."

"I hope so Gene," Melfina said. _So do I,_ he thought.

"So then what are we waiting for?" Aisha asked as she leaned over the deck's railing. "Let's go see those wizards and get some answers."

"Aren't you forgetting something Aisha?" Suzuka reminded her. Her face was drawn tight, showing she did not relish what was about to happen.

"Oh yeah," Aisha said as she scratched her chin. "We have to go through immigration again don't we?"

"What kind of immigration?" Mazren asked.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Hagone Hot Springs!" Turning around, Gene and the others saw the gatekeeper they had met the first time they came to Tenrei. Just as then, he held a welcome sign in front of him while two women wearing spandex body suits and cartoon animal heads flanked his sides. "I hope that you're all ready for some good and wholesome fun in the sun. We just have to take care of some immigration matters and then the fun can begin."

"Hey now wait a minute," Gene said as the man walked over and pulled on his arm. "You don't have to…GAAAH!" he yelled as the gatekeeper threw him into a changing booth. As the door clanged shut behind him, Gene could hear the cries of the others as the gatekeeper and his aides shoved them all into their respective booths. Surrendering himself to the eccentricities of Tenrei, Gene stripped down and changed into the clothes that were provided to him, a teal Hawaiian shirt with maroon swim trunks. From his trunk's drawstring, he attached the bag that held his damaged caster.

"All right then," he heard the gatekeeper call out, "as soon as you're ready, just come on out." With the okay from the gatekeeper, Gene opened the door at the other side of his booth, squinting from the sudden increase in brightness. As soon as his eyes adjusted, Gene stepped out of his booth to stand at the top of the steps that led down to the city.

"Hey Gene?" Jim asked as he stepped out of his booth. Jim had changed into blue trunks with a white T-Shirt. "Do you ever get the feeling that something isn't quite right with this planet?"

"I do," Suzuka said as she stepped out of her booth. The beautiful assassin was wearing a revealing bright red two-piece that drew attention to her long legs and nicely sized breasts. Looking at Suzuka in her getup, Gene couldn't help but grin. "Is there something I can help you with?" Suzuka asked as she noticed the lecherous way he was looking at her.

"Nope," Gene said as he turned away. Gene decided that he had better stop looking at Suzuka before she whacked him over the head with her bokuto again.

"You know Suzu," Aisha said as she leaped on Suzuka's back, "you need to learn how to have fun. You don't want your boyfriend thinking that you're the world's biggest wet blanket do you?" Aisha had changed into a bright yellow one-piece that perfectly complimented her athletic physique and the very short and fine tan fur that covered her body.

"For the last time," Suzuka said, "Mazren is not my boyfriend. And stop calling me Suzu."

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting," Melfina said as she exited her booth. Turning around, Gene couldn't help but stare in awe at her. Dressed in a dark violet bikini that clashed beautifully with her light skin, Melfina had also tied a zebra-striped towel around her hips. Her slender and petite body wasn't quite as voluptuous as Suzuka's, but it was perfectly built in all the right places. Slag, who had accompanied her into the booth, walked out by her side. For a second, Gene actually felt jealous of the wolf. "Is something wrong Gene?"

"What? Oh, no,no, nothing, nothing at all Mel!" Gene immediately looked away and reprimanded himself for his behavior. _What the hell am I thinking, staring at Melfina like that? _Taking a deep breath to clear his head, Gene called out to his crew as he began to walk down the steps. "Come on everyone, if we hurry we can make the next train before it leaves the station."

"Hold on a second Gene," Jim suddenly said. Gene and the other turned to look at Jim as he pointed to himself and everyone else in turn. "One, two, three, four, five, and I guess Slag makes six. Weren't there seven people in our group?" Looking around, Gene saw that Jim was right. Mazren still hadn't come out of his booth.

"Excuse me?" Gene asked the gatekeeper. "But what happened to the big guy who was with us?"

"No need to worry," the man assured them. "He'll be out shortly. He's just having a little trouble getting into his clothes."

"Is he all right?" Melfina asked.

"Hold on I'll check," the man said as he moved towards the booth. "Sir? Sir? Are you all right?"

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS STUPID THING IN PUBLIC!" Mazren yelled through the door. "I STILL HAVE MY PRIDE!"

"Come on Maz," Aisha called out. "You can't look that bad. Just come on out. Suzu got all dressed up for you."

"Aisha!" Suzuka yelled.

"Unfortunately sir," the gatekeeper said. "No one gets into Hagone without passing through immigration first."

"What was that?" Mazren asked. "I'm having trouble hearing you through the door."

"I said," the gatekeeper yelled as he moved closer to the booth. As he did, Mazren's fist smashed through the thin sheet metal of the door to grab onto the gatekeeper's shirt. Mazren pulled on the man, smashing him repeatedly into the door before throwing him back. Gene and the others stepped aside as the gatekeeper rolled past them to land in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Hearing the creak of bending metal, they looked back to see Mazren forcing the door up with his bare hands.

"Mazren!" Melfina cried out. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well just look at what they were trying to get me to wear!" he said as he reached back into the booth. Retracting his hand, Mazren pulled out a hanger that held a silver tank top with a black Speedo that looked like it had been designed for a man two sizes smaller than him.

"Ooooh, too bad Suzu," Gene heard Aisha whisper. "I'll bet that you were just dying to see him in that." It was then that Mazren noticed Suzuka. The two stared at each other for a second, before looking away, both of their faces flushed.

"All right now," Gene said, "let's get out of here before whatever passes for police on this planet comes to talk to us." Heading down the steps, Gene led his group through the streets of Hagone to the train station. As they walked, Gene noticed that most of the people they passed were giving them a second look. At first, he though that they were looking at the girls, but then realized it was Mazren who was attracting their attention. Gene guessed that on Tenrei, a man walking around in his street clothes was equivalent to walking around naked on Heifong. Rather than attract any more attention, Gene hurried the others on their way, reaching the station just as the 3 o'clock train was starting to board. They got on, and rode the train as it took them on a scenic tour of the resort planet.

"So what are these wizards like?" Mazren asked. The big man's eyes were flicking all over the passing scenery, as if looking for any sign of trouble.

"Well," Gene said, "Ark and Hadul, the two we're going to see, are a little on the strange side. Though they claim to be former priests, they act more like a pair of oversexed teenagers."

"Sounds like they're your kind of people," Jim replied. Gene responded to Jim's remark with a quick rap on the head.

"As I was saying," Gene continued, "they and the third one Urt originally came here in search of some kind of power called Mana."

"So then what's with all the hot springs?" Mazren asked.

"Apparently," Gene answered, "Urt eventually gave up looking for Mana entirely and turned the entire planet into one big hot springs resort. And speaking of hot springs, is that jacket of yours water proofed?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Attention everyone," the conductor said over the intercom, "as part of out service package, we will now flood the passenger cars with fresh, natural, hot springs water."

"What?" Mazren asked as he looked towards the front of the car. Realizing what was about to happen, Gene and the others held their breath as a wall of water crashed through and flooded the car. After the initial surge, Gene stuck his head above the surface and spit out a mouthful.

"This is why," he said as the others poked their heads above the surface.

"I guess some things never change," Jim joked.

"I still fail to see the pleasure of this," Suzuka said.

"They call this hot!" Aisha growled.

"Mazren?" Melfina asked. Gene saw that Melfina's brother was scowling, but then, when was he not.

"You know," he said, "it usually takes me a full day to reach a verdict about a planet. But this one is an exception." Slag meanwhile, didn't share his master's sudden sense of dislike for Tenrei. He dog-paddled and splashed all throughout the flooded train car.

Atop the hill, Yama watched and waited. Beneath him, peoples of various races entered and exited the Hot Springs Center. Behind him stood the green peak of Mt. Nantai. From what his aid had told him, the Outlaw Star had docked at the Hagone Hot Springs Spaceport a little over half an hour ago. And if his sources were right, the temple at the peak of Mt. Nantai was where the artifacts were supposedly stored. If they really were similar to the medallion, than this would be the place where Gene Starwind would be going next.

As he waited, a train pulled up to the terminal outside of the center. To his delight, Yama saw none other than his quarry appear. Narrowing his eyes, Yama concentrated his vision on the group of outlaws. The boy, the Ctarl, and the android girl all seemed to be unarmed, while the woman with them carried a bokuto. Starwind looked as if he was carrying a gun underneath his shirt, and possibly a second one in the bag hanging from the drawstring of his trunks.

Shifting his vision to the left, he then saw the man in black. Unlike the others, he had somehow gotten on to Tenrei without passing through immigration. By his side walked a large silver and gray wolf. Both the man and the wolf were dripping with water. As Yama expected, the man in black was armed with a sword on his back and throwing knives on his arms. _If he could kill Askared, _Yama thought, _then he must be exceptionally skilled with his weapons._ _I had better exercise caution._

Hearing a sudden cry, Yama looked away from the man in black to see Starwind being showered with water. The wolf had crept up over to his side and was shaking itself off. The boy saw Starwind's predicament and began laughing at him. As he watched, Yama couldn't help but laugh himself. _Enjoy yourselves for now my friends,_ he thought as his prey began to travel up the path to Mt. Nantai's peak. _Because once I receive my orders from Lord Shidowkun, the android is ours._

Gene had only just finished drying off from the soaking he had gotten on the train when he received a second drenching from Slag. Looking at him, Jim couldn't help but snicker. Gene heard Jim's laughter and turned around to scowl at him.

"Put a sock in it Jim," he growled.

"You know Gene," Melfina said, "Slag was probably just playing with you. Maybe he's starting to like you."

"I doubt it," Mazren replied. "He just didn't want to get anyone else wet." Slag whined and wagged his tail in agreement. Gene just growled in disgust and quickened his pace up the mountain. Deciding that needling Gene was getting old, Jim switched his attention over to Mazren. Even with all that he had learned in the last few days, the big man was still a mystery to him. When he had first met him, Jim had pegged Mazren for nothing but a total jerk. Still, nothing could prepare him for the revelation that Mazren was Melfina's brother. And even though he knew that it was stupid, Jim couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy towards him. Ever since he had come onboard, Melfina had spent all of her time fussing over him. But that wasn't the main reason as to why Jim felt threatened by Mazren. What Gene had talked about with him in the Laundromat still played on his mind. _What if Melfina decides to leave with Mazren after Gene talks to her? _he worried._ No way! Mel would never do that. But still, she might think she should if she misunderstands what Gene says. _Jim forced the thoughts away and cursed Gene under his breath for putting them there in the first place. As he looked back up to his _aniki_, Jim began to wonder if Gene had really changed at all in the past year. He may not be quite as much of a lecher as he used to be, but he was still running away from his responsibilities.

"Okay everyone," Gene said. "We're almost there so get ready." Jim blew out threw his lips as he and the others hurried to catch up to him. He and Gene were going to have a very long talk about it all later. But right now, their priority was to get the information they needed. But just as Gene walked up over the next ridge, he stopped in his tracks.

"Gene, what's wrong?" Melfina asked. Walking up to his side, Jim saw what had taken Gene by surprise. Before them stood a massive three-section temple, its gray, stony walls shining in the afternoon sun.

"I thought you said that the temple had been blown up?" Jim asked.

"So did I," Gene replied.

"Well in any case," Mazren said as he and Slag pushed past them, "let's go see if anyone's home." Hearing a grinding noise, Jim looked up to see Gene's teeth clenched together.

"That guy is really starting to get on my nerves," he growled. Not wanting to be left behind, Jim and the others followed after the two bounty hunters as they entered the central temple structure. Inside the first chamber, they stopped and looked up at the three massive statues that dominated the room.

"See those?" Gene asked. "Those are the three wizards."

"So then where are they?" Aisha asked. Her question was answered by the sound of laughter coming from behind the statue of the younger wizard.

"How interesting," the voice said. "Every time I think that we don't get many guests all the way up here, my red headed friend shows up." Looking towards the source of the voice, Jim and the others watched as a man with strawberry blonde hair and wearing a white robe with a dark blue cape walked out from behind the statue. "And this time he brought some friends with him. And some of them aren't bad looking either."

"Hey Ark," Gene called out as the wizard walked toward them. "How's it going?"

"Oh same old, same old," Ark shrugged. "The mana is still gradually weakening, and Urt still won't let Hadul and me come up to Mt. Nyotai."

"Speaking of which, what happened here?" Gene asked. "Wasn't the temple blown up."'

"Yes it was," Ark answered. "But Hadul and I rebuilt it from the ground up."

"All by yourselves?" Jim asked. How could two people possibly accomplish something like that?

"Well," Ark laughed, "we are wizards you know. But anyways, man with red hair, why don't you introduce me to your friends."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. This is Jim," Gene said as he pointed at him. "And that's…"

"Actually," Ark said as he walked past, stopping in front of Melfina, "I meant the good looking ones. Especially this exquisite creature."

"Oh," Melfina said in surprise. "How do you do? My name is Melfina."

"Melfina," Ark repeated as he took her hand in his. "Why can't beautiful girls like you come visit every day?" Melfina blushed slightly at his words, but Jim immediately took a strong dislike to Ark. It was obvious that he had picked out Mel for easy pickings. Luckily, Slag decided to take action. Placing himself beside Mel, Slag ruffled his fur and growled at the perverted wizard. Taking the wolf's hint, Ark wisely began to back away.

"All right Ark cut out the monkey business," Gene said. "We came here for serious business."

"You need some more caster shells?" Ark asked.

"That would be nice," Gene replied. "But to tell the truth I had two different reasons for coming here."

"Well since you came all the way here," Ark said as he returned to behind his statue. He returned pushing a cart laden high with souvenirs. "How about buying some official Mt. Nantai merchandise?" Gene groaned in frustration as his hand went to his temple.

"Just humor him," he said. "Otherwise we'll never get anywhere." Later, after they each had bought a sufficient amount of souvenirs, Ark finally began to get serious.

"So man with red-hair," he asked, "what can I do for you this time?"

"Well," Suzuka said, "we have come into possession of a very strange medallion. We were hoping that you could tell us something about it."

"What sort of medallion?" Ark asked. Mazren reached into a pocket in his jacket's interior and produced the golden disk. Tossing it toward Ark, the wizard caught the medallion and studied it for a second before his eyes widened slightly. Before they could ask him what was wrong, a second wizard joined them. This one was dressed in the same style as Ark, but was much older. He walked with the aid of a gnarled cane and was bald with a long white beard.

"Lord Ark, why isn't lunch ready yet?" the old man asked.

"Lord Hadul," Ark said as he hurried over to the older man. "Look at this!" Hadul studied the medallion, and his eyes widened as well.

"Well, well," he chuckled. "Who would have though that the legend was true."

"Wait a minute," Gene said. "What legend?" The two wizards looked up from the medallion to them.

"Come with us," Ark said as he and Hadul vanished down a hall. The six outlaws followed after Ark and Hadul as they were led down a hall and to a door through which Ark and Hadul gestured for them to enter. Looking in, Jim saw what looked like a dirty and run down kitchen.

"Please wait in here," Ark said as he and Hadul left them. With their hosts off doing god knew what, they entered the kitchen and sat down to wait. But after almost an hour, even Jim began to lose his patience.

"What the hell is wrong with those two?" Aisha asked as she paced back and forth. "Are they taking a nap or something?"

"There's nothing we can do for now Aisha," Suzuka said. Unlike Aisha, Suzuka sat quietly alongside Mazren, Slag, and Mel; drinking some tea she had brewed on the kitchen's stove. "So let's just be patient and wait for them." Aisha was on the verge of saying something else, but was interrupted when Ark and Hadul returned.

"Everyone please follow us," Hadul told them. Hoping that maybe they would finally get somewhere, Jim and the others followed Ark and Hadul as they were led down another hall, and then into the temple's center. Walking in, they found themselves in a large, darkened rotunda room lit by a glowing six-pointed star on the floor. Around the star, four man sized stone tablets had been set straight up. In the star's center stood a woman with long black hair and wearing a purple cloak.

"Ark and Hadul," the woman said without turning around, "you two had better have a very good reason for summoning me here."

"Hi Urt," Gene called out. The woman turned at the sound of his voice.

"Well now," Urt said with a smile. "If it isn't the red-haired man with the caster gun. Have you come to challenge me for some more number four shells?"

"Maybe later," Gene said as he flashed his famous grin. "But right now, what I need is some information."

"What sort of information?" the sorceress asked. Ark walked over to her and handed her the medallion. Urt looked over the disk for a second before looking back up to Gene. "Where did you find this man with red hair?"

"Well," Gene said as he pointed at Mazren, "the truth is I didn't. My friend here brought it to me. I saw an image just like that one when I came here last. I was hoping that maybe you all could tell me something about it?"

"You mean this one, don't you?" Ark asked as a light suddenly appeared to their left. Jim and Gene looked over and saw on the wall the same image that was on the medallion, a man holding a raised sword with lines of power radiating out.

"That's it," Gene said as he turned back to the three wizards. "What can you tell me about it?"

"How about this for a start," Hadul asked as a light went on over the first tablet. The tablet didn't show the image on the medallion, but rather of a demonic looking black giant. In its hands, the giant held planets in its grasp. Underneath the giant, a city in flames was being crushed under its feet.

"All right I'll bite," Mazren said. "What are we supposed to be looking at here?"

"When we first set out in search of the power of mana," Ark said, "we had to search many worlds before we came to this one."

"On one of those worlds," Urt said, "we discovered ruins of what we thought was a tomb. But upon investigating, we discovered that it was actually a time capsule, containing a record from an ancient and unknown race that colonized the stars when humans and the other six known races were still in their infancy."

"When we left," Hadul said, "we took the records with us. Amateur Archaeology had always been a hobby of ours."

"These are a record of an ancient race huh?" Aisha asked. "So what are they a record of?"

"Well," Hadul said as he stroked his beard. "I believe that the ancient race was attacked by some powerful enemy, symbolized by that dark giant. And judging by the way the giant is depicted, I'd say that this enemy they encountered almost destroyed their entire civilization."

"So what did they do?" Mazren asked as he brushed his fingers over the tablet.

"See for yourselves," Ark said as a light went on over each of the other tablets. As he examined the tablets, Jim saw two things that he never expected. On the second one, a dragon coiled into an S-shape dominated most of the tablet's face. Beneath the dragon, a warrior knelt as he received what looked like a sword from the dragon. The third tablet showed a battle between the warrior and the dark giant as the warrior plunged the sword into the giant's chest. Above them, a girl with four fairy-like wings cast chains onto the giant, binding him in place. Not knowing what to say, Jim and Gene looked to each other. They both had a good idea as to who the girl was supposed to be, but they didn't dare risk revealing that in front of the three wizards.

"Melfina?" Jim heard Suzuka ask. Jim and Gene both looked up and saw that Mel's face had paled greatly, her eyes widened into a look of fear and surprise.

"Melfina what's wrong?" Gene asked.

"Gene, I can't explain it," she answered, not taking her eyes off the tablets. "But these images remind me of something. But I just can't remember what. All I know is that it's something vary bad." Aisha meanwhile, had her own thoughts. Turning to Mazren, she took his square chin in her hands and turned his face to the side.

"You know what Maz?" Aisha asked. "That guy in the tablet looks an awful lot like you." Jim and Gene looked away from the tablet towards Mazren, then back to the tablet, then back to Mazren again. _No doubt about it_, Jim thought. _The warrior in the tablet is the original Guardian of the Leyline._

"Just how much do you know about what these tablets say?" Gene asked.

"Only theories actually," Hadul said. "I believe that the dragon symbolizes the governing body of the ancient race. The warrior was probably their champion who used that sword shown there to fight off the enemy force. The fairy character most likely symbolizes some kind of priestess figure who aided him in battle." _You're a little off old man,_ Jim thought, _but you're close enough. _

"What about the last one?" Suzuka asked. Jim looked and saw that the last tablet in the lineup was far different than the previous three. The last tablet showed the same dark giant, but inside the giant's center was the sword. Lines of power radiated out from the sword, but Jim had no idea as to whether they were killing the giant or energizing it.

"I believe that it might be something of a prophecy," Hadul said. "Possibly the return of the enemy force, but also the sword to fight it."

"So is this that legend that you were talking about?" Gene asked.

"Throughout the history of the seven known races," Ark answered, "there are legends of weapons that bestow god-like powers on their wielders. On Earth, stories persist of King Arthur and his sword Excalibur. And on the Ctarl home world, clan shamans sing of the huntress Horkaza and her lance So' Ja-Ja."

"But no matter what shape these weapons take or what race they belong to," Urt said, "they all share certain, similar traits. For instance, they always choose their wielders, they make their masters invincible in battle, and they exist solely for the destruction of evil."

"Right," Gene said. "Look, would you just get to the point and cut out the fairy tales!" But the three wizards simply laughed at Gene's outburst.

"Just what makes you think that we're telling you a fairy tale my red-haired friend?" Ark asked. The wizard's remark left them all speechless.

"Wait a minute," Jim said. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you trying to tell us that Excalibur and all these other legendary weapons are for real?"

"Not weapons," Hadul corrected, "weapon. If you compare when each of the weapons appeared in their respective cultures, then you'll see that neither one appears at the same time as another. Instead, they appear right after each other. They simply move on after they serve their purpose."

"And I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that this sword is that one ultra-powerful weapon," Mazren said as he pointed at the image of the sword.

"Very good young man," Hadul said. "And as the tablet claims that it was forged from a dragon, I have named it, the Ryunoken Sword."

"Ryunoken," Mazren repeated. "The Sword of the Dragon."

"What about the Medallion that Mazren found?" Suzuka asked as she looked away from the tablets.

"The medallion is a clue to the sword's location," Urt said. "Apparently, if the legends are true, than the sword is calling its new master towards it."

"And since Mazren found the Medallion," Melfina said, "than that means he's the one."

"That makes sense Gene," Jim whispered. "If the Ryunoken Sword was originally meant to be used by the Guardian of the Leyline, than that automatically makes it Mazren's sword."

"Maybe," Gene whispered back.

"But there's one thing that I still don't understand," Aisha said. "If Maz is the so called 'chosen one,' then why are the Toku after Mel instead of him?" Jim's hand covered his eyes in frustration. _Way to go Aisha. Why don't you just put up a billboard while you're at it?_

"Excuse me?" Urt asked. Caught red handed, Jim listened as Gene told Ark, Hadul, and Urt all about how the Toku had tried repeatedly to kidnap Mel and how that one guy said she would deliver a treasure even greater than the Galactic Leyline into their hands.

"That's the other thing that we came here to ask you about," Gene said as he finished his tale. The three sorcerers looked to each other, a serious look on all their faces. Eventually, Urt broke the silence when she left Ark and Hadul and walked over to Melfina.

"Melfina child," Urt said. "I have to ask you something, and it's very important that you answer as honestly as you can. Your very life may depend upon it." Urt's words caused Melfina's eyes to widen in fear.  
"All right I'll try." Urt's words had caused Jim to be afraid as well. He could sense a terrible premonition in the air.

"Have you ever truly hated anyone?" Urt asked her.

"What?" Mel asked back

"Is there anyone at all that you would love to see dead?"

"Hey that's enough!" Gene yelled as he put himself between Urt and Mel. "Melfina is nothing like that!"

"That's right," Jim said as he moved over to his _aniki's_side. "How could you possibly ask her something like that? Melfina would never even think of hurting anyone or anything!" Jim expected Urt to say something smart, but instead, the black haired sorceress shook her head sadly.

"That's what I was afraid of," she said.

"What do you mean?" Mazren asked, his voice low.

"As we said before," Hadul said. "In every legend that the sword appears in, they all share certain similar traits."

"One of those," Ark said, "is the theory that the sword's power would be corrupted if it was ever used on an innocent soul."

"So that's it then," Mazren growled. Slag looked up to his master and whined, as if picking up on Mazren's thoughts.

"What is?" Jim asked, even though he already had a pretty good idea as to what the big man was thinking.

"The Toku know where to find the Ryunoken Sword," Mazren said. "And they intend to sacrifice Melfina to it to corrupt its power."

"Have you located the man in black?" Shidowkun asked. Sitting in the main hall of his fortress, the Toku Emperor leaned forward in his throne. In front of him, Yama's image appeared in the holoscreen as he gave his report.

"Yes Lord Shidowkun. Just as I thought, he has joined together with Gene Starwind and his friends."

"What is your initial impression of him?" Shidowkun asked. Yama was silent as he pondered his answer.

"He appears to be a disciplined fighter," Yama answered. "However, most of his power seems to be concentrated in his weapons. I am certain that I will prevail if I should ever face him in combat. Of course, I won't know for certain until I actually do." Shidokun hummed in thought, but nodded.

"Very well," Shidowkun told his Shogun. "If you so desire, than you may seek him out." As he spoke, the Emperor slipped a data disk into a slot in his throne's left armrest. "But take this as well. This is the data that Mako and his agents have uncovered on the man in black. Study it, but do not kill him yet. Instead, try to learn anything about him that might prove useful to us."

"Yes Lord," Yama said as the transmission ended. Turning his throne around, Shidowkun stared out the large octagonal window behind him. When he had first ascended to the throne in his coup all those years ago, the power that he wielded had proven ample distraction. But now that the time was drawing nigh, after all the years of waiting and planning, his impatience was steadily growing. _I must be patient,_ he told himself. _Just a little while longer, and the power I seek will be mine at last._

Aisha and the others had been left speechless by what the three wizards had told them. Looking over to Mel, Aisha watched as her whole body began trembling in fear.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jim asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do!" Aisha yelled. "We're going to find this Ryunoken Sword thing and get it before the Toku do!" If what the Urt and the other two told them was true, then the sword must have known what the Toku were planning and wanted to help stop them.

"Hadul," Suzu said to the older wizard, "you said that the medallion was a key to the location of the sword. Does that mean that you can translate the characters on the rim?"

"Of course," Hadual answered as he took the medallion from Ark. "Just give me a second." Closing his eyes, Hadul hummed as he ran one wrinkled finger over the medallion's rim.

"Well?" Gene asked. Hadul opened his eyes as he tossed the medallion back to Maz.

"It says, seek the sword in the path of the dragon's breath."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Aisha asked.

"Sorry," Ark said. "But I'm afraid that you're going to have to figure that one out by yourselves." But that wasn't good enough for Maz, who ran over to Ark and raised him off the floor with one hand.

"Look you!" he yelled, "I don't have time to play this damn game! Especially when it concerns my sister's life! So quit playing dumb and tell us where the damn sword is!" Ark, caught totally off guard by Maz's sudden aggression, blinked in surprise as he tried to wiggle out of Maz's grip.

"Mazren, stop it!" Suzu said as she placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "This isn't going to help us!"

"I'd listen to your friend young man," Urt said. "We can only point you in the right direction. Finding the sword is something that you're going to have to do yourself." Realizing that they were right, Maz growled in frustration before dropping Ark on his ass. Ark struggled to his feet, dusting off his rear and straightening his robe.

"Well then," he said as he regained himself, "now that we've answered your questions, is there anything else that we can do for you?"

"Actually, yes there is," Gene said as he reached for the bag that hung onto his trunk's drawstring. Reaching inside, Gene pulled out his caster gun and showed it to the three wizards. "My caster got damaged during a fight with the Toku. I was hoping that maybe you guys would be able to fix it." Urt took the damaged gun and looked it over.

"This is one of yours if I'm not mistaken Ark," she said as she studied Gene's caster.

"Yes I know," the strawberry blonde wizard beamed. "You can tell because of the artistic markings on the barrel."

"Actually," Urt said as she looked up, "it was because of the shoddy and inferior design."

"Hey!" Ark yelled. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That you wouldn't be able to make a descent caster gun if your life depended on it," Urt smirked as Ark flushed with rage. Ignoring Ark's agitation, Urt turned to leave. "Don't bother with trying to get this worthless piece of junk fixed," she called out to Gene. "I'll just make you a new one. I'll also make you some number fours as well. I have a feeling that you're going to need them. And as long as you all are here, why don't you go stay at the new hotel that I just had built. You can stay on my tab as my official guests."

"We appreciate it," Gene said. Urt simply looked back to him and smiled before leaving them all to return to Mt. Nyotai.

"Damn that woman," Ark cursed. "She is the coldest, most inhuman bitch that I've ever known. God I want her." Aisha just stared at the wizard and wondered if he was playing with a full deck. "But in any case," he said as he turned back to Gene, "I'm not about to let Urt show me up, so take these with you." Reaching into his cloak, Ark pulled out three caster shells and handed them to Gene.

"You'd better take this as well," Hadul said as he handed Gene another shell. "You never know when a number nine might come in handy."

"Thanks a lot guys," Gene said as he pocketed the four shells. With their business completed, Aisha and the others left the temple and headed for Urt's hotel. Upon reaching it, Gene suggested that they go for a soak in the hotel's hot springs baths. The others agreed, except for Maz, who had decided to try and conquer Mt. Nyotai. Aisha would have been enjoying herself greatly, if the water wasn't so lukewarm.

_I can't believe humans consider this hot,_ she growled to herself. She, Suzu, and Mel were sitting in the women's bath while Jim and Gene were in the men's bath on the other side of the fence. Though the manager had told her that they had extra hot baths for Ctarl-Ctarl guests, Aisha knew that she couldn't leave Mel with only Ice Queen Suzu to keep her company. Raising her head, Aisha looked to Suzu who sat to her left, drinking sake as her brow furrowed in thought. _I know we need to form a plan Suzu, _Aisha thought, _but would it kill you to devote some energy to making Mel feel better?_ Thinking that, Aisha looked over to Mel who sat against the edge of the bath, her eyes downcast and covered by her black hair. The poor thing hadn't said a single thing since they had left the temple. Behind her, Slag lay on the ledge of the bath. Maz had left him behind to help protect her. The big wolf could tell how scared Mel was and had laid its head on her shoulder. _Poor Mel, _Aisha thought. Aisha hated seeing Mel like this. Her face just didn't look right without a smile. She wished that she could find a way to help her. Mel always did that for her. Whenever Aisha got fired from those waitress jobs for losing her temper, Mel would always sit down and talk with her about it. Aisha would always feel better afterwards, it was a sort of magic that Mel had.

Just then, Aisha had an idea of how to get Mel to smile again, and maybe even have some fun herself in the process. Moving slowly, so as not to alarm Suzu, Aisha snuck over and removed Suzu's towel from where it lay. She then reached for the disposable, waterproof camera that she had bought earlier. As soon as she was ready, Aisha went into action.

"Mazren!" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing here? This is the women's bath!" Her little plan worked. Suzu, caught off guard, jumped out of the water and reached for her towel. When she didn't find it, she frantically looked around while Aisha shot a picture of Suzu _au natural_.

"Aisha!" Suzu yelled as she saw the camera flash. "What do you think that you're doing?"

"Hey Mel?" Aisha asked as she retreated to Mel's side. Mel snapped out of her depression and looked up as she realized that something was happening. "Do you think Maz would like to have this picture I took of Suzu?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Suzu yelled as she splashed through the water toward her.

"Oh yes I would!" Aisha sang as she retreated. Suzu gave chase as Aisha ran all the way around the baths, eventually cornering her against the far side. Suzu had a longer reach, but Aisha's superior strength enabled her to hold her off. As they wrestled, Aisha and Suzu stopped when they heard what sounded like a slight laugh come from Mel.

"I'm sorry," Mel giggled as they looked towards her. "But you two look so silly."

"Yep," Aisha said as she dropped the camera, "I knew that would work." As Aisha walked over to sit by Mel, Suzu busied herself with destroying the camera and the picture therein.

"You did that to make me feel better, didn't you?" Mel asked as she smiled slightly at her. "Thank you Aisha."

"Don't mention it Mel," Aisha beamed as she rested her arms behind her head. "It was worth it just to get Suzu all riled up." Aisha was glad that her little plan had worked. Mel was more than a friend to her; she was almost like a younger sister. And Aisha vowed that she would die before she would let the Toku get anywhere near her. Suzu meanwhile, had finished destroying the camera and came over to sit between the two of them.

"Given your reasons Aisha," Suzu said as she sat down, "I think I'll let you off the hook this time. But don't EVER do that again!"

"As I said before Suzu," Aisha laughed, "you need to learn to have fun."

"Um Suzuka?" Mel asked. "Just how do you feel about Mazren?"

"Why do you ask?" Suzu asked back as she turned to face her.

"Well," Melfina replied, "I'm not sure, but I think that my brother has a crush on you." Seeing Suzu's reaction, Aisha couldn't help but grin. The assassin's normally snow-white complexion had flushed a bright pink.

"So." Aisha teased. "When's the wedding?"

"Will you drop it!" Suzu yelled as she splashed at Aisha. Aisha yelped in surprise as the wave struck into her. Not one to just sit back and take it during a water fight, Aisha pulled back her arm and splashed Suzu back. But Suzu dodged in time, and the wave ended up hitting Mel instead.

"Whoops," Aisha said as she saw her mistake. "Sorry Mel." But to Aisha's surprise, Mel just grinned mischievously and splashed her back. Aisha was caught off guard by Mel's attack and was knocked off her feet.

"Oh I see," Aisha said as she regained her footing. "You wanna play huh?" With the war declared, Aisha sent out a wave big enough to soak both Mel and Suzu. It wasn't long before all three of them were involved in a splashing water fight. Slag, not wanting to be left out, jumped into the water and leaped between the waves that they sent out.

"What the heck is going on over there?" Jim asked. Gene had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't heard the commotion coming from the other side of the fence. Cocking his ear, Gene heard the sound of splashing and laughing. Usually, he would have drilled a hole through the fence to see what was going on. But with all that had happened today, he just didn't have the energy.

"Aisha and Suzuka must be trying to cheer Melfina up," he said. "Just leave them alone for now, okay Jim."

"If you say so," Jim said. Tuning out the party on the other side of the fence, Gene went back to his musings. He and Jim were alone in the Men's bath. The sun had set, and the stars had just become visible. Around the baths, fresh snowdrifts had formed from the last snowfall. Mazren, against Gene's warnings, had decided to try and climb up to the peak of Urt's mountain. As he hadn't been knocked off the mountain yet by a giant snowboulder, Gene guessed that Mel's brother was doing better than he currently was. For though Gene had hoped that the baths would give him some inspiration, he had been soaking his scarred body for almost an hour and he still was no closer to solving that riddle. _Seek the sword in the path of the dragon's breath,_ he thought._ What the hell does that mean? _Gene knew that the dragon's breath was another name for the Leyline; and that second tablet did have the Leyline's symbol on it. Did that mean that the sword was somewhere on the Leyline? If that was the case, than finding it would be even harder than he thought. They had only stumbled onto the Leyline's coordinates the last time by a series of lucky coincidences. As he sat in the steaming water, Gene was once again jarred out of his thoughts when a busboy entered the bath area carrying a parcel under his arm.

"Excuse me sir," the guy said, "but this package has just arrived for you."

"Huh, oh thanks pal." Gene tipped the busboy and took the package from him. Opening it, Gene felt a sense of elation rise within him.

"Hey Jim," Gene said as he pulled out the contents of the package "Check this out!" Urt had done as she said and had built him a brand new caster. In contrast to his old and rusted one, this one was painted with a bright red finish and had a slightly longer barrel. Just ahead of the forward ring, two triangular fins grew out of the top and bottom of the barrel and extended forward to just ahead of the barrel's end.

"Wow!" Jim said as he eyed the caster. "Totally cool!" Setting the caster aside, Gene reached in and pulled out a leather pouch. Emptying the bag into his waiting hands, Gene was rewarded with three number four shells and a note that he folded out and read:

As promised, I have made you a new caster gun. The fins can be used

to energize the number four, nine, and thirteen shells without using you own

life force. You can also use them to boost the power of your shells simply by

holding the trigger down longer. Just don't hold it down too long, or the shells

will explode in your face. Enjoy!

-URT

_Allright__! _Gene thought as he set his new caster and the number fours aside. With an arsenal of three number thirteens, three number fours, a number nine, plus a caster that would enable him to use them without sacrificing his life force; maybe now he'd be able to show the Toku just who the hell they were messing with.

"Gene?" Jim suddenly asked.

"Yeah Jim?"

"Askared said that the Ryunoken Sword was a treasure that surpassed even that of the Galactic Leyline," Jim said. "But according to what Melfina told us afterwards, the Leyline was supposedly a computer version of God. If that's true, then how could the sword possibly be more powerful than the Leyline?" Gene was quiet as he thought of the best possible answer to give to his young friend. He had been wandering the same thing himself.

"Remember those tablets, and the dark giant they showed?" Gene asked. "Maybe the giant was someone like Hazonko, who used the Leyline to give him power. The Leyline probably wasn't strong enough to stop him, so whoever created the Leyline made something that would."

"You mean the sword right?" Jim asked.

"Right. And if the Leyline is supposed to be God, than that makes the Ryunoken Sword the sword of God."

"I guess that makes sense," Jim said as he looked up to the star lit sky. Though he hadn't said anything, Gene could tell that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Jim?" Gene asked.

"I just don't understand why this happening to Mel?" Jim said. "She's never done anything to deserve this. Why would the Toku want to hurt her?" What Jim said had caught Gene off guard. He really didn't know what to tell him.

"The Toku are just psychotic assholes Jim. They probably heard about her when they took over Kei space and decided that she would be perfect for their plans."

"Maybe," Jim said. "But Gene, don't you ever wonder if there's some kind of purpose behind it all?" It was then that Gene began to get ticked. He had never been a believer in the whole 'every thing has its purpose' philosophy. It was nothing but an excuse by the religious to sit by and do nothing for when the shit hit the fan.

"Let me ask you something Jim," Gene said as he leaned forward. "Was there any purpose for my dad being killed by pirates? Was there any purpose for your parents being killed in that car crash?"

"Well," Jim said as he searched for an answer, "if those things hadn't happened then we never would have met. And we never would have found Mel or met any of the others."

"Pure chance," Gene replied. "That's all it was."

"But still Gene, if we hadn't found Mel, than we would just be living the same old routine on Sentinel. And you never would have…"

"Look Jim," Gene snapped. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. It was high time to nip it in the bud. "There is no grand scheme to life. We're born, we live, we die. And in between, shit happens. The sooner you realize that, the easier it gets." Jim had been left speechless by Gene's words. But then, Jim should have known better than to discuss something like spirituality with him. "Look," Gene said, "let's change the subject to something that doesn't have anything to do with destiny or fate."

"All right fine," Jim said as he took Gene's hint. "How about the stars then?"

"What about them?"

"Well," Jim said as he pointed up, "did you know that Tenrei is one of the few planets that has the same constellations as earth?"

"Really? Wow, that sure is interesting," Gene said with as much sincerity as he could muster. Looking up, Gene saw a few that he recognized. Above him was Orion, although, it was a little off center. He also saw Pisces, Leo, and Auriga. Looking east, he saw one that he had trouble attaching a name to. But then, he recognized it as a Chinese one, the dragon to be precise. _Wait a minute, _he thought. A thousand things ran through his mind at once: the medallion's riddle, the shape of the constellation, the coordinates of the Leyline. And then, it all connected. "That's it!" Gene yelled as he stood out of the water. "That's it!" Jim heard Gene's outburst and looked towards him.

"What's it Ge…GAAAAH! GENE! PUT A TOWEL ON OR SOMETHING, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!"

The icy wind cut into Mazren's face like a razor blade. Around him, the mountain winds blew up loose snow that danced around his black-garbed form. When Mazen first caught a glimpse of Mt. Nyotai, its rocky and ice covered peak presented an interesting challenge. And when Starwind had told him about the many booby traps that Urt had set up to keep men away, Mazren knew that he would be crazy to resist such a challenge.

Continuing his way up to the peak, Mazren passed by a no men allowed sign. Stopping for a second, he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. But after looking around, he saw that he was the only living thing on this side of the mountain.

_It's probably just stress,_ he thought as he continued on his way, the snow crunching under his heavy boots. He didn't know what to expect when he first came here with his sister and her friends, but it certainly wasn't what he had learned. When he had realized that the Toku planned to kill Melfina for their sick plans, it had taken everything he had to restrain himself. _This battle is going to be more difficult than any I've ever faced before. I've got to be in top shape. And the perfect way to test myself is to climb a mountain that was designed to keep away trespassers. _And after everything was over and dealt with, he would take his sister away from all of this: away from the pirates, away from danger, and away from Starwind. He would give Melfina the kind of life and stability that she deserved.

But in the meantime, he had a mountain to climb. Looking up, he saw the first trip wire appear. With a deep breath, Mazren focused his senses as he raised his foot and stomped down on the wire. Immediately, a flurry of snowballs flew towards him from an unseen launcher. Raising his hands, Mazren lashed out with a series of palm strikes, blocking and deflecting each frozen missile. After the barrage ceased, a snowboulder dropped down to his left and rolled towards him. The clock in his head told him when to move and Mazren jumped, clearing the snowboulder in one bound. Taking off at full speed, Mazren watched for any other traps he could activate. Ahead of him, a series of pits lay covered with snow, but still visible to his android eyes. He avoided each pit just as he dodged each snowboulder that dropped down in front of him. After Mazren cleared the pits, another snowball barrage assaulted him. Rather than block with his hands, Mazren instead pulled out his katana and sliced each icy missile in half. As he fought the snowballs off, two more snowboulders rolled towards him from both sides. Ignoring the snowballs for the larger threat, Mazren shrugged them off as he ran ahead. Just as the snowboulders prepared to crush him, Mazren jumped and dove between them. The snowboulders missed hitting him by a fraction of an inch as they crashed together. Looking left, Mazren saw a narrow ravine that led straight up to the mountain's peak. It was the perfect place for the next trap, so he ran straight into it. As he neared the end, another snowboulder, far larger than the previous ones, dropped down in front of him. With no time to jump or any room to dodge, Mazren raised his sword and focused his strength. The massive ball of ice was only a foot away when he snapped his sword forward and down, hitting the weak point in the snowboulder's structure and slicing it cleanly in two. With nothing further to hold him back, Mazren bounded out of the ravine and found himself at the peak of Mt. Nyotai. Sheathing his katana, he walked to the edge and looked down at the landscape beneath him, breathing in deep the success of his self-imposed test. From behind him, the sound of clapping drew his attention. He turned around and saw Urt standing behind him wearing a violet hood and cloak that did little to conceal the voluptuousness of her body.

"Well done man in black," Urt praised. "You are one of the few men who has ever survived the rigors of Mt. Nyotai. Not to mention the only one to climb it in just one try."

"Well," Mazren said, "it really was nothing. Getting past non-lethal traps is no challenge for me in the least."

"If you say so," Urt said as she walked closer, close enough that he could see the frozen breath escape from her lips. "Still," she said as she eyed him up and down, "it's been a long time since such a magnificent specimen has come to visit me. You must be cold. Why don't we go inside and I'll warm you up in one of my baths?" Mazren couldn't help but smile. He knew that he wasn't a handsome man. He was athletic, but his features were a little too hard, too chiseled. Still, he never had to complain about his love life. Some women just took to him.

"Sounds nice," he replied. "But I'm going to have to decline. Don't get me wrong Urt. You're probably the sexiest woman that I've seen in a long time. Still, I've got people waiting for me down below."

"You mean your sister and your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Only Suzuka isn't my girlfriend. She's just a temporary traveling companion."

"I wouldn't count that out as of yet, man in black," Urt replied. "You'd be surprised at what can happen on a journey."

"Perhaps," Mazren said. As he looked away, Mazren found his thoughts drifting back to earlier that day. "Urt, be honest with me. Does this Ryunoken Sword thing really exist?"

"Who can be for sure," Urt answered. "However, those tablets that you've seen are not the only record of the sword. Records of it appear in every culture. Such a widespread cultural phenomenon must have some basis in reality."

"Has anyone ever found it in the Toward Stars Calendar?" Mazren asked.

"Not that I know of," Urt answered. "Still, there have been seekers. Some returned empty handed. Others didn't return at all. It's one of the great mysteries of the universe." _Just like the Galactic Leyline,_ Mazren thought. But since the Leyline was real, and that tablet had the Leyline's symbol on it, then the sword must be real as well. "But what about you? Do you really think that you are going to be able to wield the sword once you find it?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean," Urt said, "do you honestly think that you're the chosen one?"

"Look Urt," Mazren said. "That whole 'chosen one' bit is nothing but a fairy tale. It probably just takes a certain level of physical and mental discipline to control the sword."

"Are you sure about that?" Urt asked.

"Absolutely," Mazren said. "A truly great warrior is one with the discipline to use all of his abilities to their maximum."

"Is that so?" Urt asked. "I always thought that the true sign of a great warrior was the reason he was fighting." Mazren was about to comment on that when something grabbed his attention. Closing his eyes, he used the Wolf's Ears Awareness technique to seek it out.

"Urt," he said as he redrew his katana, "run." As he spoke, something huge and man shaped leapt up from underneath the ledge. Mazren jumped and dodged as the attacker landed and drove his fist into where he was standing, sending out an explosion of snow and cracking the roof of the temple underneath. The roof caved in from the blow and Urt's attendants shrieked and ran for cover.

"You!" Urt yelled. "How dare you bring violence upon my mountain! Who do you think you are anyway?" But the attacker didn't bother to answer. He rose to his feet, and Mazren was able to get a better view of his assailant. The attacker stood about eight feet tall, and possessed a body that bulged at every inch with muscle.

"Do you know who I am?" the huge man asked.

"You're Yama," Mazren answered, "more commonly known as the Shogun of Strength."

"Very good," Yama replied. "I have come to talk to you."

"About what?" Mazren asked as he assumed an attack stance.

"I know that you are Mazren the wolf," the giant man said. "I also know that you are the one who killed Askared, the Shogun of Blades."

"Yeah," Mazren snarled. "So what about it?"

"The Toku were greatly angered by your actions" Yama told him. "However, Lord Shidowkun does have an eye for talent. Therefore, I would like to make an offer to you."

"What sort of offer?"

"Whatever your reasons for aligning yourself with Gene Starwind," Yama said, "renounce them and bring the android girl to us. If you do that, I'm sure that I can convince the Emperor to bestow Askared's former title upon you." Mazren felt his anger rise at Yama's words. Still, he realized that charging blindly against someone like Yama would be suicide.

"Let me get this straight," Mazren said. "You're asking me to turn my little sister over to the Toku so that I can be one of their lackeys. Like hell I will!" Yama blinked in confusion.

"Your sister?" Yama asked. "How could the android girl possibly be your…" and Yama stopped mid-sentence as the realization hit him. Cocking back his head, Yama roared with laughter loud enough to shake the whole mountain. "Amazing! Simply amazing! Who would have thought that Professor Khan would have created another?" Returning his gaze to Mazren, Yama's mouth twisted into a sneer. "I can't believe that I actually offered the title of Shogun to an android. Well in any case, I suggest that you stay out of our way. If you interfere again, I swear that you will meet death by my own hand."

"Really. I doubt it," Mazren growled as he raised his sword. "I killed one of your little club, and I'll kill the rest of you if I have to. So why don't we save some time and get it over with now?"

"As you wish," Yama replied as he assumed an attack stance of his own. As they stood facing each other, it was the Shogun of Strength that made the first move. Launching himself towards Mazren, he raised his fist and brought it down to crush the black clothed bounty hunter. Waiting until the last possible second, Mazren jumped to the left as Yama's fist smashed another section of Urt's roof. Aiming for a rock slab that jutted out of the peak, Mazren landed feet first and bounded off back towards Yama. _Have a taste of my thunder fist you bastard! _Pulling back his left arm, Mazren concentrated his ki into his fist, sheathing it in electric power, and punched at Yama. The giant fighter blocked, and the power from the impact caused a flurry of snow to rise up around them. But though Yama had blocked Mazren's thunder fist, he had left his stomach open to attack. Reversing his grip on his sword, Mazren slashed upward, but the blade hit only empty air. Yama had anticipated Mazren's attack and had somehow been able to move his bulk off to the side in the fraction of an instant. Mazren attempted to twist his body to counter, but was too late. Yama pulled back his left leg and delivered a swinging knee kick straight into Mazren's stomach. Mazren felt the impact even through his body armor and was sent flying towards the rock slab he had previously rebounded from. His vision exploded as he smacked head first into the rock and fell into the snow. Stunned and in pain, Mazren felt blood run down his face. His strength had protected him from most of Yama's attack, but it still felt like he had received some internal injuries. His healing nanites frantically worked to repair him, but were still slower then Yama who already stood above him.

"How pathetic," he heard the giant say. But as Yama prepared to drive his foot down on him, the snow behind them suddenly began to tremble and shake. Looking up, Mazren watched as the snow raised itself up and formed into a wave. Yama saw it was well and tried to block, but was too late. The tidal wave of snow crashed into the Shogun of Strength, sending him rolling head over heels down the mountain's side. Pulling himself up against the rock slab, Mazren looked up to see Urt lowering her hands.

"Never turn your back on a sorceress during a fight," she said. "Especially after you wreck her home." Turning to face him, Urt rushed over to Mazren and kneeled down to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he answered as he breathed heavily. "Just give me a second to catch my breath." Pulling himself to his feet, Mazren cursed himself for his stupidity. Yama was a lot stronger than Askared, and his arrogance had almost gotten him killed. If he didn't get his act together, than he might as well just hand Melfina over to the Toku with a little pink bow on her head. Thinking that, Mazren remembered that Urt had overheard everything that he and Yama had discussed. "Aren't you going to ask me what Yama and I talked about?" he asked her. Urt's response was simply a smile.

"There's an old saying that I think applies perfectly to this situation," she told him. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no tales."

"Well said," Mazren replied. It was then that the cell phone he carried in his jacket went off. Reaching into his pocket, Mazren pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Mazren," Jim's voice said over the phone. "Get back to the Mt. Nyotai depot immediately."

"Why? What's going on?"

"We're heading back to the ship. Gene says that he's solved the riddle." _Really, _Mazren thought. This ought to be good.

"All right," he told the kid. "Just sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can." Breaking the connection, Mazren pocketed the phone and turned back to Urt. "I wish that I could stay and help repair your temple, but I'm needed elsewhere."

"Perfectly understandable," Urt said as she pointed to the Eastern slope. "I suggest you take this path. It's the fastest way down and you won't have to worry about any booby traps."

"Good idea. And thank you for your help. I hope that someday I'll be able to repair the favor." Turning to leave, Mazren staggered to the path Urt had indicated when he heard her call out to him again.

"If you really want to return the favor, then take up my offer the next time that you're here!" Mazren turned back to her, not quite understanding what Urt had just said. "Whatever the case may be, I still say that you're the most magnificent man to ever conquer my mountain. Maybe next time you can conquer me."

"Maybe I will," Mazren said with a slight grin. With nothing left to say, Mazren continued on his way back down the mountain.

As she waited for the next train, Melfina wondered where Mazren was. Although Gene had said that he would meet them at the ship, she didn't want to leave him behind. While they waited for her brother to show up, Melfina reflected on everything that had happened that day. Although what the three sorcerers said had frightened her, Aisha and Suzuka had managed to cheer her up. After the water fight had ended, Aisha suggested that they go out for a night on the town, just the three of them. It sounded like fun to Melfina, and even Suzuka agreed to come along. But just as they had redressed and exited the bath, Gene came running out from the men's bath. Gene said that he had solved the medallion's riddle and that they were all going back to the ship.

And so, here they were, waiting for Mazren at the train stop. After two trains had already passed by, Melfina began to get worried. Had he gotten lost in the dark?

"Hey!" Aisha suddenly yelled. "There he is! I see him!" Slag, who sat beside her, perked up his ears and whined. Melfina looked in the direction that Aisha and Slag pointed and saw her brother. She felt a wave of relief wash through her at the sight, but it once again turned to worry when she saw how he was walking. Mazren was moving slower than usual, and his hand was held over his stomach. As he walked into the light of the station, Melfina looked at him with horror. Mazren's face was stained with dried blood from a wide gash on his head and his breathing was irregular.

"Mazren what happened?" Melfina cried out as she ran towards him. The others saw his condition and ran over with her.

"Damn!" Gene exclaimed as he saw Mazren. "What the hell happened to you? Did Urt install some new traps?"

"I wish it really was that," Mazren said as Melfina helped him over to the bench. Slag padded over to his master and laid his head on Mazren's lap. "I had a little run in with Yama."

"Yama?" Suzuka asked.

"He's the next Shogun," Mazren answered as he stroked Slag's head.

"You're kidding!" Jim exclaimed. "The Toku are here on Tenrei."

"So which one is he?" Aisha asked.

"He's the Shogun of Strength. If you can believe it, he did all this to me with just one hit. But anyway, what's this about Starwind solving the riddle?"

"That's right," Gene said with a nod. "It hit me when I was in the bath. But I don't want to talk about it now. I'd rather tell you all in the ship. Because once I tell you, we're gonna need to take off immediately." As Gene spoke, a train began to pull up to the station. They boarded and Melfina sat down next to her brother. The only time she had seen anyone beaten as badly as him was when Gene fought Leilong.

"Mazren?" she asked. "Are you sure that you're going to be all right?"

"Yeah sure," he told her. "Don't worry. By the time we get back to the ship I'll be all healed up." Sure enough, by the time they got back to Hagone Hot Springs Space Port, Mazren's breathing had returned to normal and his gash had closed. As they entered the spaceport, Melfina was relieved to see that the incident Mazren caused earlier had been forgotten. That way, they all could change back into their street clothes without any trouble.

'Yes," Suzuka said as she stretched in her kimono, "this is so much better." Melfina could relate. It was fun to dress up in the clothes Tenrei provided for them, but it was nice to get back into her usual blouse, skirt, and cloak. After they had all gotten back into their street clothes, Gene led them into the Outlaw Star, and down the main deck towards the bridge.

"Welcome back everyone," Gillium said as they entered the bridge. "Are we ready to leave now?"

"Later Gillium," Gene said. "Right now I need you to turn on the viewscreen."

"Yes Gene." As Gillium activated the viewscreen, Gene keyed in something at the pilot seat's console.

"Now then," Gene said. "That medallion said that the sword lies in the path of the dragon's breath right?"

"Yeah so what's your point?" Aisha asked.

"I at first thought that the medallion meant the Leyline," Gene continued. "But then I saw this while I was soaking in the baths." As he spoke, Gene pointed at a winding, serpentine constellation.

"I know that constellation," Suzuka said. "That's the Chinese dragon."

"Right," Gene said. "Now Melfina, do you remember the former coordinates of the Leyline?"

"Of course Gene." With her bio-android brain, it was impossible for her to forget anything she learned. Especially if it was galactic coordinates.

"Then type them in and show it on the screen," Gene told her. Melfina did as she was told and walked over to the left side console, sat down, and typed in what used to be the Leyline's coordinates. Bringing it up on the view screen, Melfina saw that the Leyline's former coordinates placed it right in the mouth of the dragon constellation.

"See what I mean?" Gene asked.

"I get it now," Jim said. "The medallion was talking about both the Leyline and the constellation."

"Exactly," Gene said. "Now Gillium, zoom in on the Leyline's position." Gillium enhanced the image and showed the empty space where the Leyline had originally been. "Now orient the Leyline's coordinates so that they line up with the two stars that make up the dragon's mouth." The image altered thirty degrees. "Now zoom out so that the two stars are included." The image expanded and showed the two stars that flanked the Leyline on both sides. "And now Gillium," Gene said, "trace a line from all three to a point of intersection." Gillium traced a path from both the two stars and the Leyline, and they met at a star roughly ten light years away, somewhere out in the unexplored regions. "See that?" Gene asked as he pointed to the star Gillium indicated. "I'd bet my brand new caster that this star here is where the Ryunoken Sword is."

"Gene you did it," Melfina said as she got out of the chair. "You solved the riddle."

"I can't believe," Jim said. "Gene Starwind actually used his head for once?"

"I hate to admit it Starwind," Mazren said as he examined the image on the screen, "but you really impressed me."

"Really?" Gene asked, obviously pleased with himself.

'Yeah," Mazren said. "You're not as dumb as you look."

"Why thank you Mazren." But then Gene realized what he had said. "Hey wait a minute!" Aisha and Jim both snickered at how Mazren had gotten the upper hand with Gene. Even Suzuka's normally solid face cracked a smile. Melfina however, wasn't amused.

"Mazren!" she cried out.

"What? I complimented him."

"Mazren," she repeated sternly, tapping her foot to emphasize the point.

"Oh all right," he said in surrender. "Starwind, I'm sorry." But Gene remained silent.

"Now Gene," Melfina said. Gene rolled his eyes but relented as well.

"I accept your apology," he said. "Now what do you say that we get out of here. If we hoof it, we can make it there in less than three days."

"Well then let's get going!" Aisha yelled as she jumped into her seat. "It's time for another treasure hunt!" Suzuka merely sighed coolly as she sat down at her console.

"Well," Jim shrugged, "here we go again."

"As you all are busy up here," Mazren said, "Slag and I will get out of your way." Without another word, Mazren and his wolf exited the bridge.

"Well Mel," Gene said to her, "its time to get back on the road again. Let's go bag us a sword."

"Sure," Melfina said. As Gene went to the pilot seat, Melfina went to her navigation chamber. The hatch opened, and she stood on the platform as it lowered her inside. As soon as the hatch above closed, Melfina felt unseen forces gently peel the layers of clothing off of her. The minute she was naked, there was a sudden flash as the chamber filled with the transmitter liquid.

_Connecting.__ Connecting. Connecting. Connecting. Connecting._

As soon as her thoughts were merged with the systems of the ship, the panel in the front of her chamber opened.

"Systems all green," she told the rest of the crew.

"All right then," Gene said. "Outlaw Star, launch and set a course for that star." Melfina ignited the engines and the Outlaw Star rumbled as it lifted off the launch pad. As they once again set off for the sea of stars, Melfina found her eyes locked on Gene. All of her friends were special to her, but Gene always held a special place in her heart. He had ever since he first promised to help find her past. The things she had overheard him say still hung in her mind. She couldn't bare it if Gene told her that he didn't want her around anymore.

_Gene, _she silently pleaded. _Please don't try to push me away. Just let me stay with you._

As there were no guests yet in her hotel, Urt had the entire bath to herself. She had to use the hotel baths since hers had been wrecked by that berserker's attack. Urt thought it funny how every time that the red haired man came to see her; she always ended up calling the roof people. Looking up, Urt saw the exhaust from a ship as it departed the spaceport. Somehow, she knew that the ship she saw belonged to the red haired man. _A red haired man with a caster gun, _she thought. _This is definitely a portent of another disaster. _Craning her neck up, Urt watched the ship as it slowly disappeared from sight_. All we can do now is see if the universe will be saved, or destroyed by his hands._

_(At last, the plans the Toku have for Melfina have been revealed. But not if Gene and the others have anything to say about it. As they set out in search of the Ryunoken Sword, what new dangers will they encounter? Is Mazren the destined wielder of the sword? Or is it another one of the Outlaw Star's crew? What is this disaster that Urt mentioned? And what about Yama? Has the fall he took down __Mt.__Nyotai__ rid Gene and Co. of him forever? Or is he just getting started? Stay tuned for out next exciting episode. Same Outlaw-time. Same Outlaw-website. Don't forget to review.)_


	11. Guardians of the Sword

**CHAPTER 10:**

Guardians of the Sword

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star," anime or manga. So Bandai, __Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

Sitting in the quarters of his ship, Yama gave his report to Lord Shidowkun.

"Are you positive about this information Yama?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes lord." Yama had told Shidowkun nearly everything that had transpired that day: his encounter with Mazren the Wolf, and the revelation that Mazren was actually another bio-android built by Gwen Khan. He hadn't told him about how that sorceress had gotten the best of him; that would have been suicide. Yama knew that Shidowkun had absolutely no tolerance for failure.

"Most interesting," Shidowkun said. "What about Gene Starwind? What is the current status his ship?"

"According to our sensors, the Outlaw Star is currently taking off now," Yama replied. "My guess is that they are heading straight for the Sword's planet. We ourselves are planning to take off as well. I await your further instructions."

"Wisely done," Shidowkun said. "Here are your new orders; follow the Outlaw Star to the Sword's planet. And before they have taken the Sword, capture Melfina and bring her to me. Once we have her, we will order Gene Starwind and his friends to bring the Sword to us." Yama nodded in agreement. With the power of the Sword in Shidowkun's hold, the Toku would reign unchallenged.

"And what about the other bio-android?" Yama asked.

"Mazren the Wolf is none of our concern," Shidowkun answered. "He was never a part of this plan, nor is he now. If he interferes again; kill him." Yama bowed in compliance as the transmission ended. Reaching for the intercom to his right, he spoke to the pilot of his ship.

"Take off immediately. Our destination is the Sword's planet."

'Yes Lord," the pilot said. Even though the tracer the McDougal Brothers had told them about had vanished, Yama knew exactly where the Outlaw Star would be going. And as Gene Starwind seemed to only use Melfina on a minimal basis, Yama would take a shortcut and cut him off at the pass.

Feeling the rumble from the engines, Yama leaned back as his ship lifted out of the mountain chasm where it was hidden. As the ship rose from the surface of Tenrei, Yama looked out the observation window. After a time, he saw the snow-covered peak of Mt. Nyotai, home to that damned bitch of a sorceress. _Just you wait, _he silently vowed. _As soon as the Emperor gets his hands on the Sword, I will return to personally repay the insult._

"Jim?" Melfina asked through the hatch. "Can I come in?" Sitting at his desk, Jim looked up from his computer. It was mid-afternoon the next day. By Melfina's estimates, they were going to reach their destination by tomorrow morning. To pass the time, Jim had decided to busy himself with some research. And as he and Gene had finally found Khan's tracer and destroyed it, hopefully they would now be able to travel without fear of being followed.

"Yeah, just hold on," he called back. Reaching over, Jim pressed the button on his desk that activated the auto-door. It was an alteration that he had installed himself. That way, he wouldn't have to get up from his desk and interrupt his work. As the hatch for Jim's quarters opened, Melfina stepped through, carrying a tray with a coffee pot and cups on it.

"I made some coffee," she told him as she walked over. "Would you like some?" Jim looked up to her in surprise. Melfina had spent so much time piloting the Outlaw Star; the only time she had emerged was when she cooked the meals. Still, he was glad to see her. She had been through a lot in the last few days.

"Yeah, thanks," he answered. Jim watched as Melfina set the tray she carried on the edge of the desk and poured him a cup. Taking it as she handed it to him, Jim thought about how much Melfina meant to him and the others. He loved her like a mother, even though technically she was only five or six years older than he was. Of course, he was far too embarrassed to ever tell her that.

"So what are you working on?" Mel asked as she leaned over for a look.

"Well," Jim said as he turned the monitor around so she could get a better view, "they say that knowledge is power. So I've decided to gather as much as I can about our friends the Toku."

'That's a good idea Jim," Melfina said. "Have you learned anything interesting?"

"You could say that," he replied as he pointed to one window. "According to this here, the Toku were originally created by a crime syndicate on Old Earth called the Yakuza. When humans began exploring space in year 1 of the Toward Stars Calendar, the Yakuza created a special branch to handle smuggling runs between planets. But after the Yakuza ceased to exist in the mid-22nd century, the smuggling ring went out on its own and reformed itself into a pirate guild. Once they did, they officially began to call themselves the Toku, and expanded their activities to include not just smuggling, but piracy, arms manufacturing, slavery, and even planetary protection rackets."

"That is interesting," Melfina said. "Is there anything else that you've learned?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said as he switched to another window. "Now this data I downloaded here says that the Toku's hierarchy was originally composed of an emperor and a council made up of the leaders of each member group."

"So when did it change?" she asked.

"Well," Jim said as he scrolled down the window, "it says here that roughly a hundred years ago, one of the lesser bosses, a man named Chicarax, attempted to assassinate the Emperor and take the throne for himself. But the Emperor learned of his plot and ordered him and his co-conspirators killed. Chicarax was able to escape, but he was grievously wounded in the process. The Emperor and his aides thought that he was dead, but Chicarax returned a month later. He killed the Emperor single-handedly as well as anyone else that stood in his way. He then appointed himself the new Toku Emperor and began to consolidate all power for himself. He created the Shoguns to serve as his enforcers, moved his base to an unknown location, and began to aggressively expand the Toku's operations. On some planets, they had entire governments in their pocket. Chicarax himself became something of a legend among pirates. He was rarely seen, and only spoke to his followers through the Shoguns. His tactics became infamous for their ruthlessness, and he himself developed powers that no one else in the Toku could hope to match. As a result, it wasn't long before his followers began to call him Shidowkun, a pirate word meaning God of Death."

"Wait a minute Jim," Melfina suddenly said. "According to what Mazren said, Shidowkun was the name of the current Emperor. If all this happened a hundred years ago, then how could he possibly be alive today?"

"Good question," Jim continued. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find anything on that. The only thing that I can think of is that Shidowkun could be some kind of traditional name bestowed on every Emperor that followed after."

"I see," Melfina said. "You've certainly learned a lot Jim."

"There's one more thing," Jim said. "Although there's no definite proof, there are rumors saying that in order to run their operations like clockwork, the Toku have developed their own independent computer system through the use of ether-radio transmissions."

"Ether-radio transmissions?"

"Energy travels instantly through sub-ether space," Jim told her. "Theoretically, it is possible to send binary data pulses in energy packets through sub-ether space to anywhere in the galaxy with no lag time whatsoever. But from what I've heard, it's technology that's still over ten years away." Jim stopped talking as an idea struck him. _But if the Toku have already developed it, than that means that all of their bases and ships are connected by one massive computer system. _Reaching into his desk draw, Jim pulled out a data disk. _Good thing that I saved this. _"By the way Mel," Jim said as he drank his coffee. "Are you feeling all right?" Melfina blinked in confusion.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, if it was me, I'd probably be a nervous wreck." Melfina frowned slightly as she realized what he was talking about. Watching her, Jim began to wonder if he had said the wrong thing.

"I was at first," Melfina said as she sat down on his bunk. "I felt as if I was facing something too big and terrible to even think about. But then, Aisha helped me remember that I wasn't alone." As she spoke, Mel looked up to smile at him. "And now, I realize that I don't have to face it by myself. I believe in you, Gene, and the others. No matter what, I know that you all will protect me." Jim remembered how Mel comforted him when that robber CrackerJack had taken him, her, and Gene hostage and threatened to blow them all up. It looked like he was going to return the favor. He reached over to take her hand in his.

"We will Mel," he said as he looked into her eyes. Mel's eyes were the warmest that he had ever seen. "You're important to all of us. We'd never want you to leave."

"Why would I want to leave?" Melfina asked. Jim mentally kicked himself for that. _Smooth move dumbass, just let her on to what you're thinking._

"Um," he said, "I mean, we'd never let anyone take you away from us."

"Oh, I see," she said. "Say Jim, have you showed what you've learned to Mazren yet?"

"Why do you ask? I'm sure that he knows already." Mel's face grew a sad expression and Jim mentally kicked himself again. He could tell that Mel wanted everyone to befriend her brother, but Jim just couldn't find much in common with Mazren. Still, he would if it meant making Mel feel better.

"Well," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I could ask him if he knows anything about the Toku computer system." Mel smiled in gratitude at him.

"Thank you Jim." Despite his best efforts, Jim felt his face grow noticeably warmer. Mel's smile always had that effect on him. With his promise that he would talk to her brother, Melfina gathered up the tray and walked out of Jim's quarters in search of the others. After saving the data he had downloaded to a disk, Jim shut down his computer. He then left his quarters and walked down the main deck towards the elevator. Getting on, he rode down to the bottom level and got out at the cargo hold. In the center of the hold, Mazren was once again working on that antique bike of his. Slag was nowhere to be seen. Wondering where the big wolf was, Jim received an answer when the front door of Mazren's cargo module opened and Slag stepped out, kicking the sand behind him with his back legs. As he stepped out, the wolf saw Jim and flattened his ears back. Slag's actions immediately caused Jim to tense up. He knew that Slag didn't like Gene. Jim just hoped that the wolf didn't transfer those feelings over to him.

"Can I help you with something kid?" Mazren asked without looking up. Jim was startled by the question. Mazren seemed so lost in his work that Jim had assumed he hadn't noticed him come in.

"Well," Jim said as he regained himself, "I found out some interesting facts about the Toku. I thought maybe we could compare our data and come up with something that we could use against them."

"There's nothing that you could've found out about the Toku that I don't already know kid," he said flatly. Jim bit his tongue as he resisted the desire to tell Mazren exactly what he thought of him. He had never liked guys like Mazren, big ugly bruisers whose attitudes were as big their muscles.

"Well if that's the case," Jim said, "then how about I help you with that bike of yours?"

"I don't think so," Mazren said coldly. "No one touches this machine without showing it the respect it deserves." Although Jim had kept his anger in check so far, Mazren's last comment was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Look," Jim said angrily, "I'm trying to be nice. Would it kill you to try and return the favor?"

"I would if you actually wanted to be my friend," Mazren answered. "But you're only here because Melfina asked you to. Am I right?"

"Um," Jim stammered," well…"

"Look kid," Mazren told him. "If you want to be my friend, than do it because it's what you want and not because my sister asked you to. I have no respect for people who are dishonest with themselves."

_All right, _Jim thought. _That's it._

"You want honest?" Jim asked. "All right, how about this; I think that you're biggest asshole I've ever met! I didn't want to let you come on board, but Melfina begged me to. And you're right; I am here because Melfina asked me. I thought that since you were her brother, than you couldn't be all bad. But you know what, I was wrong. You are nothing like Melfina. And you can bet that I'll be celebrating the moment you leave so that things can get back to normal around here." Finished with his outburst, Jim turned around and began to storm out of the cargo hold. But just before he reached the elevator doors, Mazren called out to him.

"Hey Jim?" Jim turned around in surprise. It was the first time that Mazren had spoken to him using his name instead of kid. Looking at him, Jim saw that the big man was smiling slightly. In his hand, he held what looked like a standard electric engine. "This type of bike originally used an internal combustion engine to power the drive system. But the hover units and drive systems of today use electrical energy to power themselves. Got any ideas as to how I can adapt it to work for this bike?"

"Hey Jim?" Gene called as he knocked on the hatch for Jim's quarters. "You in there?" When he didn't get an answer, Gene opened the hatch and looked in. When he saw that Jim wasn't there, he closed the hatch and leaned against the bulkhead. _Where the hell is he? _he asked himself. _I thought that he was going to try and find out some information on the Toku. _As Gene pondered the meaning of Jim's absence, Gillium's pink maintenance robot rode past him on the maintenance railing.

"Hey Gillium?" Gene asked. "Where'd Jim go to?" The pink robot stopped in its tracks and turned to him.

"One moment please," Gillium said as he searched the Outlaw Star's interior sensors. "He is currently working in the cargo hold with Mazren." _That's odd, _Gene thought. _What could he be doing with Mazren? _"Would you like me to tell Jim that you're looking for him?" Gillium asked.

"Nah," he answered, "don't worry about it. I'll go get him myself." Straightening himself up, Gene walked down the deck towards the elevator and rode down to the cargo hold. As he reached the Outlaw Star's lower deck, Gene could have sworn he heard what sounded like a lawn mower coming from inside the hold. _What the hell is that? _Gene asked as the doors opened up. He got his answer as soon as he stepped out. Looking to the left, Gene was greeted by the sight of Mazren riding towards him on his bike. "Shit!" Gene yelled as he jumped back into the elevator. As soon as he passed, Gene peered out and watched as Mazren rode the full length of the hold before turning around, using his foot to balance. He then rode back, popping a wheelie before stopping right in front of Jim and Slag.

"All right!" Jim cheered. Getting off his bike, Mazren and Jim high-fived each other while Slag yelped and jumped around in excitement.

"Couldn't have done it without you Jim," Mazren said. Not to pleased with the scene before him, Gene stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh hi Gene," Jim said as he saw him. "What's up?"

"My heart rate. That's what," Gene growled. "Just what in the hell are you two doing down here?"

"I was helping Mazren with his bike," Jim said. "We finally got it to work. It's pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah," Gene said. "It's even cooler when it's bearing down on you like a bat out of hell!"

"What the hell are you talking about Starwind?" Mazren asked. "I was a good five feet away from you."

"Not from where I was standing!" Gene snarled. As always, Slag ruffled his fur and growled at him, not that Gene cared. Mazren and Jim however began to laugh at him, infuriating Gene even more.

"Ah you're just too jittery," Jim grinned. "I told you to cut back on the coffee."

"Say Jim," Mazren asked as he climbed off of his bike, "just what did you find out about the Toku anyway?"

"Just hold on a second," Jim replied. Reaching into his jacket, Jim pulled out his P.A. and a data disk. Gene however, had had enough. He angrily turned around and walked back into the elevator.

"Hey Gene," Jim called out. "Don't you want to be a part of this?"

"No," he said coldly. "I think that you and your new best friend can handle it."

"Hey now wait a minute Gene," Jim said. But the doors closed before he could finish. Getting out back on the main deck, Gene pounded his fist into the bulkhead. _God damn that son of a bitch! _he cursed. No matter how hard he tried, it always seemed that Mazren would be one notch above him. He had taken over his ship, he was stealing his friends, and he had saved Melfina while Gene just stood by helpless. Mazren may have been her brother, but Melfina was supposed to be his responsibility. After Hilda died, he had promised Melfina that he would take care of her. He was supposed to be the hero, but when push came to shove, he always failed her. Shaking his head, he reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out his whiskey flask. When he and Mel first started dating, Gene had tried to cut back on his drinking. But sometimes, he still needed a quick hit. After a quick swig, he pocketed his flask and walked up to the bridge, hoping to find some privacy. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Melfina was there in her chamber.

"Gene?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all," he said without looking at her. Gene was amazed at how focused Melfina was. The only time that she had ever spent this much time in her chamber was when they had finally found the Leyline's coordinates. Melfina had wanted to get there as soon as possible because she thought that the answer to her past were there. Gene guessed that having her life in danger was having a similar effect. "Melfina, don't you think that you should take a break or something?" he asked. Though he never admitted it, Gene hated seeing Melfina this way. It always made him feel as though he was using her like a piece of equipment. _Maybe I should sink some funds into having Jim update Gillium so that he can pilot the Outlaw Star full time, _he thought. _Yeah, good idea Gene, then she'll really think that you don't want her around._

"I just took one a moment ago Gene, " she answered. "You don't have to worry. I'm all right. Really I am."

"If you say so," he said as he turned around. "Just wanted to check on you." He was about to leave when Melfina called out to him again.

"Gene, you never told me why you asked me that question." Gene stood motionless as he felt Melfina's eyes on the back of his head.

"Maybe we should wait until a better time Mel," he told her.

"All right," she said as she resumed her navigation duties. Leaving Melfina to her work, Gene left the bridge and headed for the galley for a snack. As he walked away, Gene wished that he could have given her an answer. But the truth was that he didn't know himself anymore.

After another day of travel, they finally arrived at their destination. Melfina, who had spent almost all of her time in her chamber, had just brought them out of sub-ether space at a point roughly 1,000 kilometers above the system's orbital horizon. Standing beside Suzuka, Mazren held on to the maintenance rail of the Outlaw Star's bridge for balance. By his side lay Slag, his head raised as he quietly watched the view screen. Looking over the system before them, it didn't take them long to realize where the Sword would be hidden. That is, if it really was there at all.

"Gillium, are your sensors working right?" Starwind asked.

"My sensors are functioning perfectly," the computer responded. "The star of that system has only one planetary satellite." Even though Mazren saw it, he still didn't believe it. According to the laws of planetary formation, a mono-satellite system was supposed to be impossible. And yet, there it was right in front of them.

"That's certainly a first," Jim said.

"I don't like it," Mazren said. "It's way too easy."

"What's not to like about easy?" Aisha asked. "All we have to do is go down there, find the Sword, and get out."

"And that's why I don't like it," Mazren told her. "One of bounty hunting's prime rules: if something is to good to be true, than it is." Despite the seriousness of his words, Aisha grinned in amusement.

"You know what Maz? I can see why you and Suzu make such a good couple. You're both perpetual worrywarts."

"What does she mean by that?" Mazren asked as he leaned towards Suzuka.

"Nothing," Suzuka answered. "Just ignore her."

"If you say so," Mazren replied as he grinned slightly, "Suzu." Aisha overheard him and snickered. Suzuka however shot him a look that said, 'call me that again, and you die.'

"Melfina," Starwind called out, "let's go in for a closer look."

"Right Gene," Melfina answered. Closing her eyes, Melfina plotted a course before firing the engines. The Outlaw Star dipped down to starboard and descended to orbit the single planet. As the ship moved into an orbit, Mazren looked sideways to his little sister. Seeing her like this bothered him greatly, and not just because she was naked. Suspended in her chamber, connected to the ship, the sight infuriated him. Of course, he had asked her if it ever made her feel uncomfortable, and Melfina's response was simply, 'Of course not. It's part of my duties.' So either Melfina honestly didn't feel violated or used, or she was only putting up with it just so she could stay with Starwind. Thinking that, Mazren was sick to his stomach. _Melfina__,_ he thought, _trust me. This isn't the kind of life you deserve. And Starwind isn't the kind of man that you deserve. I sincerely hope I can make you see that after this is all over._

Looking back to the view screen, Mazren saw that the Outlaw Star had achieved planetary orbit. At this distance, he and the others were able to better assess the planet. It appeared to be a standard, Earth-type world. The hemisphere they faced had three roughly Australian sized continents surrounded by a blue ocean. The continents above and below the equator both had temperate climates while the equatorial one was tropical with several mountains scattered across its surface. The planet also had two moons. One was setting over the planet's western twilight zone, while a second one was just appearing over the east.

"What's the status on this place Gillium?" Starwind asked.

"Sensors show that it is a class-A world," Gillium answered. "The atmosphere is quite breathable and the gravity is exactly one-gee. Tectonic plates are stable. No harmful viruses or bacteria are detected. The only anomaly that I can detect is the planet's axis. It is without any tilt whatsoever, resulting in an absence of yearly seasons."

"What about civilization?" Jim asked. "Is anyone down there?"

"Highly unlikely," Gillium replied. "I detect no signs of civilization or technology. However, life form readings are off the scale. This planet is most likely in its primordial stage."

"Wait a minute everyone!" Melfina suddenly said. They all turned to look at her.

'What's wrong Mel?" Starwind asked. Mazren's first impulse was to twist Starwind's gaze away from his sister. Luckily for him, Mazren saw that there was so sign of lust in his eyes. If there were, Mazren would have used his fist to shove Starwind's scarred mug right down his throat.

"I'm picking up some kind of structure on the equatorial continent," Melfina told them. "And I think that you all should see it." Looking ahead again, Mazren and the others watched as a window appeared in the view screen's front section. To call what Melfina had found a structure wasn't quite right. Situated at the foot of one of the larger mountains was what could have only been called a massive fortress. Set on a raised rectangular base, the structure was a mixture of carved stone and thin jungle growth. Fairly flat in the first half, the rear half was composed of three different levels. Each level was a maze of connected buildings, walkways, and steps; and decreased in size slightly with each level. In the center of the third level was an elaborately constructed tower, framed on both sides by a pair of diamond shaped wings. Between the ruins and the mountain ran a river. Following the river downstream, they came across a separate structure roughly two kilometers to the southwest. Tall and cone shaped, it was situated atop a smaller, column shaped mountain. In contrast to the ruins, the separate structure was devoid of any and all jungle growth.

"Those ruins," Suzuka said. "Their markings are similar to the Grave of the Dragon."

"And if the Grave of the Dragon was the key to the Leyline," Aisha said, "than I bet that the Sword is somewhere in those ruins."

"Makes sense to me," Starwind said. "Jim, how about a landing point."

"One second," Jim said as he typed at his console. "There's a plateau 3.5 kilometers to the southeast. The ground there seems to be pretty level."

"What!" Aisha yelled. "You've got to be kidding us!"

"Aisha's right Jim," Starwind said. "Can't we can touch down somewhere in the jungle?"

"If you think that you can manage a safe landing in the midst of trees, vines, and all that undergrowth," Jim answered, "then be my guest." Starwind looked up to the screen and his eyebrow twitched as he realized that the kid was right.

"All right then," he said. "Melfina, display approach vector to the plateau Jim mentioned. Gillium, ready for landing." As the ship lowered itself down to the planet, Mazren suddenly began to worry again. _I don't like this, _he thought. _It's way too easy._

Using his binoculars, Yama looked up to the sky. At maximum magnification, he was able to make out the Outlaw Star as it landed. Arriving a day earlier, Yama had landed his ship on an island just off the coast of the continent where the ruins were located. He didn't risk landing on the continent itself. That would have compromised the secrecy of his mission. It was bad enough that Gene Starwind knew that he was on his trail; he didn't need the guardians aware of his presence as well.

"Lord Yama," his attendant said. "The transports are ready, and the Oni have boarded. Shall we depart?" The Shogun of Strength turned towards his servant. Unlike Askared, he had bought two full companies of Oni with him, twenty-eight in all. The mute assassin drones had loaded themselves onto two troop transporters, purchased by Yama through the Toku's black market contacts. The hover units for the transports would enable them to travel smoothly over the water and through the rough jungle terrain effortlessly. He would pilot the first one while his attendant followed in the second one.

"No," Yama replied. "If we could spot them at this distance, than so can the Sword's guardians. We shall wait here before moving out. If our past experiences are of any indication, then it will take them roughly one hour to intercept Gene Starwind and his group. With the guardians distracted, we will be able to proceed safely to the Sword's Temple with no interference."

"Of course Lord Yama," the attendant bowed. Turning away, Yama brought his binoculars back up to the sight of the Outlaw Star. As he watched, the bright red grappler ship righted itself to a vertical position and landed on a distant plateau. Yama knew that with the aid of Mazren the Wolf, Gene Starwind would prove to be a difficult adversary. And unlike Askared, Yama had no intention of allowing his battle lust to endanger his mission. The Oni would distract Starwind and his friends while he captured the android girl. And if they got in his way, he wouldn't waste valuable energy and time by toying with them. For though Shidowkun had forbidden him to kill Gene Starwind, he hadn't said anything about the others.

Hanging on to the moving ladder, Melfina lowered down from the Outlaw Star onto the planet's surface. Gene, Jim, and Aisha had already disembarked and stood by the plateau's ledge. Hoisting Slag over his shoulder, Mazren and Suzuka followed after her. Letting go of the ladder, Melfina walked up to Gene's side and looked out with him over the jungle before them. Jim stood beside her, wearing a backpack laden with preserved food and emergency medical supplies, just in case something happened in the jungle.

"Wow," Jim said. "This place is really something else." Melfina silently agreed. Despite everything that she had seen and learned with Gene and the others over the last year, she still felt a sense of awe at discovering new things. And that was exactly what lay before her now. Stretching off all around them, the trees continued in an endless sea of green, interrupted only by an occasional mountain peak. And off in the distance, the tallest of the mountains loomed before them, towering over the trees and the ruins beneath it.

"Now this is a nice planet," Gene said. "We should think about laying a claim and selling it as real estate." It was then that Mazren, Slag, and Suzuka joined them. Around his neck, Mazren wore the medallion that had guided them all to this planet.

"In case you've forgotten Starwind," her brother said, "we're not here to make money. We're here to find the Sword so that I can use it to protect Melfina from the Toku. Try and stay on task if possible." Gene looked back to Mazren and glared angrily at him.

"I know that," Gene growled. "So get off my case already!" Mazren returned the gaze as he balled his fists. Likewise, Slag ruffled his fur and bared his teeth at Gene.

"Mazren, Gene," Melfina said as she raised her hands to separate them. "Stop it please! I hate it when you two fight." Gene and Mazren both looked down to her, a slight look of guilt in their eyes before looking away. Though she was glad that they stopped fighting, Melfina would have been even gladder if they didn't fight at all. Gene and Mazren, her best friend and her brother, they were the two most important men in her entire life. She desperately wanted them to be friends; and it hurt her to see them constantly at each other's throats. Of course, in her heart, Melfina wished that Gene could be even more than her friend. _But he can't,_ Melfina told herself. _It's just not meant to be._

"So where to you think the Ryunoken Sword is?" Aisha asked.

"Good question," Jim replied as he scanned with his P.A. "I'm not picking up anything that can be used as a clue."

"That's not surprising," Suzuka said as her eyes searched the jungle. "But judging by the view from orbit, the Sword would most likely be in either the tower or the separate temple to the southwest."

"I agree," Mazren said. "Let's go check out that one tower first. Even if the sword isn't there, we can use it as a home base to check out rest of the ruins."

"Well let's get going then," Gene said as he turned to face the rest of them. "One more thing. We don't know what we're going to find here, so everyone stay together. And no going off by ourselves."

"Right," everyone said. Melfina just nodded. She knew that Gene was specifically talking about how Harry McDougal came after her again at the Grave of the Dragon.

"See you later Gillium," Jim called over his shoulder. "You take care of yourself now."

"I will," Gillium called back. "Please be careful everyone." With Gene in the lead, Melfina and the others followed him down the plateau and into the jungle. As she walked, Melfina's eyes drank in the imagery around her. The view of the jungle from above was breathtaking, but it couldn't compare with being in it. Above her, the tree canopy shaded them from the sun, yet still allowed enough light through to guide their path. Vines hung down from the trees, some clinging to the trunks, others swaying in the breeze. Up in the branches, different species of monkeys and birds jumped and flew from one tree to another. Around them, flowers of various shades of yellow, red, and blue adorned the underbrush, clashing with the dominant green. Among the blossoms flew insects of all shapes and colors, some feeding on nectar, others on their fellow insects. Melfina had never seen anyplace look so pristine and full of life. The only thing that she could think of to call it was paradise. After an hour of walking, they came across a clearing in the jungle. Framed by the trees, most of the clearing was taken up by a pool fed from a waterfall that fell from a rock ledge at the other end.

"Okay everyone," Gene said. "Let's rest here for a few minutes." Spreading out amongst the clearing, Jim and Aisha lay down on the grass while Suzuka and Mazren sat down on some rocks at the water's edge. Slag jumped into the pool and began to dog paddle while Gene remained standing, watching one of the tree monkeys as it picked nuts from off of a branch. Melfina herself walked over to the water's edge where she kneeled down to catch some of the water in her hands. Bringing it up to her lips, Melfina savored the sweet taste of the water as it flowed into her mouth and down her throat. Setting her hands down to balance herself, Melfina leaned back and stretched leisurely. Feeling something across her fingers, Melfina at first thought that the breeze was blowing some of the grass across her hand. But when she realized that there was no breeze, Melfina looked down to see a large black and red spider crawling across her hand. Reflexively, Melfina shrieked and jumped to her feet, colliding into Gene's chest.

"Mel what happened?" Jim yelled as he and the others ran to her. Melfina felt Gene's hands grab her shoulders as she shakily pointed at what had frightened her. The spider had been flipped onto its back when she jumped, but had now righted itself up and was frantically scurrying away. Slag, who had gotten out of the water, growled and barked at the spider, herding it away from her. As soon as the spider had vanished into the jungle, Slag trotted back over to them, obviously pleased with himself.

"Yeah so it's a spider," Aisha said. Melfina began to blush as she realized how foolish she must have looked.

"Well," she said, "it startled me."

"It's all right Mel," Gene told her as he rubbed Melfina's arms up and down. "It didn't bite you did it?"

"No I'm fine," she said as she relaxed. Gene's movements were soothing, calming away the sudden fear. But then, Melfina realized where she was. "I'm okay now Gene," Melfina said as she moved away from him. She would have loved to just stay there for a while longer in his protective embrace, but she didn't dare risk giving him the wrong idea. She knew how easy it was to mistake someone's actions for something they weren't.

"If you say so," Gene said as he sat down on a rock. For a second, Melfina could have sworn that she had heard a slight disappointment in his voice. But she quickly dismissed it as her imagination.

"Say Mazren," Jim said as he sat back down, "I was wondering something."

"Yeah and what's that?" Mazren asked.

"Just what the heck is the Ryunoken Sword anyway?" Looking to her brother, Melfina saw that Jim's question had taken Mazren by surprise.

"What are you asking me for?"

"Well," Jim said, "technically, you are the Guardian of the Leyline. And those tablets clearly said that the Sword was built to be used by the Guardian."

"Maybe," Mazren said. "However, Khan didn't bother to give me any of the memories of my former life. So don't ask me anything about it because I don't know."

"Well I do," Aisha said. "It's probably a great big lance just like So' Ja Ja."

"And what makes you so sure it's not really a sword like Excalibur?" Gene asked.

"Because," Aisha said, "if it really is more powerful than the Leyline, than that's the only thing that it could be. There's no way that it could be some puny sword."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Aisha," Suzuka said. "Remember, the Sword has assumed numerous shapes in each of its legends. It could very well be something that has never been…" but Suzuka stopped as she suddenly looked towards the tree nearest to her. Vines clung to its trunk, making it dual colors of green and brown.

"What's wrong Suzu?" Aisha asked. Rather than tell Aisha not to call her Suzu, Suzuka instead walked over to the tree she was staring at.

"I at first thought that this was a tree," she said as she used her bokuto to clear away the vines, revealing what was actually a stone column. "Look at this everyone." Melfina and the others walked over to the column and saw that Suzuka was pointing to the same design that was on the medallion.

"Well one thing's for sure," Gene said as he eyed the carving. "We're definitely on the right track."

"Are there any more?" Melfina asked as she walked around to the column's other side. As she did, Suzuka suddenly lunged for her.

"Melfina look out!" Suzuka yelled as she pushed Melfina out of the way. As she did, Suzuka stepped down on where Melfina was about to place her foot, causing a pair of blunt steel jaws popped out of the ground and catch Suzuka's ankle. She tripped and sprawled to the ground, breaking the fall with her arms, but still giving a small cry of pain.

"Suzuka!" Melfina cried out as she ran to her side. She braced Suzuka's back while Mazren and Aisha rushed to her trapped ankle and took hold of each of the trap's jaws in their hands.

"One, two, three, GO!" Mazren said. At his signal, he and Aisha pulled the jaws apart as Gene and Jim pulled Suzuka out of the trap. As soon as she was clear, Aisha and Mazren let go and the trap snapped shut. Jim pulled out a rag from his backpack and left Suzuka's side to go soak it in the pool's water.

"What the hell is that?" Gene asked as he leaned forward.

"It's some kind of booby trap," Mazren answered as he studied the steel jaws. "And it looks like it's fairly brand new as well." Mazren looked up from the trap to face the rest of them. "We're not alone on this planet."

"I know," Suzuka said as she winced in pain. "I saw that the ground around the column was raised in a strange way."

"You think that the Toku are here?" Aisha asked as she frantically searched the clearing, looking for any sign of trouble.

"I doubt it," Mazren said. "Guerilla warfare isn't the Toku's style. They prefer less subtle tactics. They also tend to use more high-tech toys." As Mazren spoke, Jim came back over with his water soaked rag.

"Here," Jim said. "Better put this on." Suzuka nodded as she pulled up the edge of her kimono slightly, exposing her milky calf.

"This might hurt a little," Mazren said as his hand went to Suzuka's slipper. Suzuka nodded and braced herself. Melfina offered her hand and Suzuka accepted, her grip tightening as Mazren did his best to gently remove her shoe. Looking down, Melfina saw that Suzuka's ankle was darkly bruised and had swollen to twice its size. Jim kneeled down and gently placed the rag around the sprain.

"Suzuka," Melfina said as her vision blurred from tears, "I'm so sorry." Feeling a hand on hers, Melfina looked up to see Suzuka smiling gently at her.

"Melfina, it's all right," Suzuka assured her.

"But you're hurt," Melfina sobbed, "and its all my fault."

"It was nobody's fault," Suzuka said. "You're alright and so will I be after a while. That's all that matters." Hearing Suzuka's words, Melfina stopped crying. She was glad that Suzuka wasn't mad at her, but she still felt responsible for what had happened.

"That's a pretty bad sprain," Jim said. "Do you think that you can walk?"

"I don't know," she answered. Reaching up to Gene, Suzuka leaned on him to raise herself up. But once she put weight on the bad ankle, she lost her balance. Luckily, Gene caught her before she fell. "No, I don't think that I can."

"This isn't good," Jim said. "The medical equipment I brought is only good for things like cuts and infections. I don't have anything for something like this."

"The med-bay of the Outlaw Star does," Gene said. "Someone will have to take her back to the ship."

"So who's going to take her then?" Aisha asked.

"I'll take her," Mazren said. "I can get her to the ship, treat her sprain, and be back in as little as two hours."

"Sounds like a plan," Gene said. Standing aside, Gene allowed Suzuka to lean on Mazren's shoulder as he walked over. Once she did, Mazren braced her back with one hand while his other went to behind her knees. To their surprise, Mazren then lifted Suzuka off her feet and into his muscular arms.

"If I carry you, than we'll get there faster."

"Fine," Suzuka said as her face flushed beet red. "But don't get any ideas."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he told her with a straight face. As he prepared to walk away, Slag walked up to his hip and whined. "Sorry Slag," he told the wolf. "Not this time. I need you to stay here and protect Melfina." Slag whined again, but he obeyed his master's command. He left Mazren's side and went over to sit by Melfina. "You guys wait here," Mazren told them. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Without another word, Mazren turned and left the clearing, taking Suzuka with him.

"Now Suzu," Aisha called out, "you behave yourself." Suzuka ignored Aisha's teasing as she and Mazren disappeared into the jungle. After they left, Melfina sat down at a rock near the water's edge and looked at her reflection in the pool's surface. _Is this always the way that it's going to be?_ she asked herself. _Am I always going to need the others to protect me? Maybe I am a burden to them all._

"Is something wrong?" Gene asked as he sat down beside her.

"No," she answered. "Not really." At first, she didn't look up to meet his gaze. But she did when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Suzuka will be all right Mel," he told her. "Unless there's some unknown vital organ in the ankle, I think that she'll recover just fine."

"But it was my fault that it happened."

"It was an accident Mel."

"But it never would have happened if I was more careful," she said. "Gene why is it I'm always the one who needs to be rescued? Just once, I'd like to be as strong as everyone else." Gene was silent for a long time as he stared at her. Eventually, he reached up with his hand and lightly caressed her cheek. Surprised by the sudden gesture, Melfina's mind told her to pull away, but she couldn't help but lose herself in his touch. As a result, Melfina was caught off guard when Gene lightly pinched her cheek. "Oww!" she cried out as she pulled away. She wasn't hurt as much as she was surprised.

"Melfina," he told her with a gentle voice, "you ARE strong. You may not be a fighter, but you have something that's even better: kindness. There are plenty of people who can fight, but someone who has a genuinely kind heart is even harder to find than caster shells. After me and the others get in a fight, we can always count on you to patch us up. And I'm pretty sure that I speak for everyone when I say that there's nothing about you that we'd change." Melfina knew that Gene wasn't the most sensitive man in the galaxy, but he did have his moments. After a while, she allowed herself to smile up at him.

"Thank you Gene," she said before letting herself go and leaning against his shoulder. Even though she knew that she shouldn't, Melfina needed to feel his comforting warmth, warmth that always made her feel so safe and protected. _Maybe I misunderstood what Gene said, _she thought. She decided to just let it go and forget about what she had overheard. Gene, who had tensed when she leaned against him, slowly relaxed and even brought up his arm to give her shoulders a gentle squeeze. With the feel of her head against his shoulder and his arm around hers, Melfina slowly began to drift off. But Slag's sudden growl drove her out of it.

"God damn it!" she heard Gene curse. "I don't know who's worse. Mazren or that mongrel of his."

"Wait a minute Gene," Jim suddenly said. "Something's wrong." Looking at the big wolf, Melfina saw that Jim could be right. Slag's fur was standing straight up and his ears were horizontal with his head.

"Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah!" Aisha yelled. Just like Slag, Aisha's hair was standing straight up and her tail twitched in excitement. "I can hear them all around us! We're surrounded!"

"Everyone," Gene yelled as he leaped off the rock, "get back to back. Looks like the Toku are here after all." Pulling Melfina to her feet, Gene pushed her behind him as Aisha, Jim and Slag ran up and surrounded her. Turning their backs to Melfina, they formed a protective shield around her as they searched the trees. Gene drew his pistol and shotgun while Aisha bulged her muscles and extended her claws. Jim meanwhile pulled out his P.A. and began scanning the trees.

"Well?" Gene asked.

"Aisha's right Gene," Jim said. "I'm picking up at least nine heat signatures in the trees around us."

"Well then where are they?" Gene asked. His question was answered when something jumped out of the trees. It moved too fast for the others to see, but Melfina had excellent eyesight, one of the few benefits of being a bio-android. Though it still appeared as partially a blur, Melfina picked out the outline of what looked like a human girl about her size and age with black hair tied back into a ponytail. The girl held in her hands what looked like two three pronged daggers. She dashed toward them and flashed the daggers across Gene's guns, knocking them out of his hands.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gene yelled as the strange girl seemed to fly past them in an instant, heading back into the trees.

"Hey you, come back here!" Aisha yelled as she gave chase.

And then, the arrows came flying from out of the treetops.

Looking up to Mazren as he carried her, Suzuka felt more than a little embarrassed. She wasn't used to being treated like some damsel in distress. Long ago, she had made a vow that she would never allow herself to be dependant on another. Still, she couldn't ignore that it did feel somewhat nice. Noticing how she was watching him, Mazren looked down to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "It's nothing." Looking away, Suzuka reflected on what Melfina had told her in the hot spring on Tenrei. Was Mazren really attracted to her? The thought made her dizzy, although she had no idea as to why. Suzuka wasn't vain, but she knew that men seemed to be easily attracted to her. Over time, she had learned to ignore it. So why did it feel so much different with Mazren? _Maybe it's because HE'S different, _Suzuka thought. Of course, she didn't think that just because he was a bio-android. Mazren was brave, intelligent, and possessed a strong sense of honor. She didn't care much about how a person looked, but she did have a preference for strong men. Although, Mazren certainly didn't suffer from a lack of attractive features either. In a corner of her mind, Suzuka thought back to when she first met Gene. Though she had at first pegged him for nothing but a lecherous fool, when Gene defeated her in their duel, she was curious about him and why he had spared her. And after she got to know him better, Suzuka saw that his cocky exterior was merely a shell he erected to protect a man who was kinder and more vulnerable than he cared to admit. But after the Leyline, she realized that the affection she had for Gene was more like that for a brother than a lover. Besides, Suzuka knew that his heart belonged to another.

But what about Mazren? Was he really attracted to her? Was she attracted to him? Suzuka didn't really know, but it might prove interesting to find out.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked Mazren.

"What about?"

"What was Hilda like?" Mazren stopped in his tracks and looked down to her in surprise.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," she answered. "She died before I met Gene and the others. And technically, she is the reason we all ended up together." Mazren was silent as he considered his answer. Of course, that wasn't the only reason she asked him. Suzuka wanted to know what kind of woman Mazren was attracted to.

"Well," he told her as he continued on their way. "Hilda was hot as fire, and cold as ice. She was tough as nails and didn't take crap from anyone."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Mazren sighed. "I've always liked strong women." Despite her usual cool demeanor, Suzuka suddenly felt her heart beginning to beat a little faster. "And best of all," he continued, "she had one kick ass body." Suzuka felt her excitement cool off after that. _I suppose that some things are universal to all men,_ she mused. But just then, Mazren stopped in his tracks.

'What's wrong?" Suzuka asked. Mazren's dark green eyes were flitting all over the jungle.

"Do you hear that?" Suzuka cocked her ear and heard nothing. The buzzing of insects, the chirping of birds, the screeching of the tree monkeys; they were all gone. The only sound was the wind as it rustled the leaves above them. And that was exactly what set her alarms off.

"No I don't," she replied.

"Exactly," Mazren said. Slowly moving over to a nearby tree, he set her down at its base as he turned his back to her. Reaching to his hips, Mazren unlocked his guns and calmly drew them from their holsters. "We're surrounded," he told her. "I count one in the tree above us, two to each side, and four in front of us."

"Are they Oni?"

"No," he answered. "I can hear a heartbeat for each one. I don't smell any gunpowder though. I'm guessing that they're all armed with melee weapons."

"So then what are we going to do?" Suzuka asked. Though she tried to get back to her feet, her sprained ankle made the act impossible. Mazren would have to fight them off all by himself.

"The only thing we can do," he told her. Raising his arms, Mazren pointed his guns straight up, and then angled his left gun slightly, aiming for the one above them. But just before he could pull the trigger, a hail of shurikens came flying from out of the treetops to the left. Mazren spun and fired, using the bullets to deflect the star-shaped projectiles from their paths. Emptying the clips, Mazren attempted to reload, but was stopped when two weighted chains launched out from the trees. The chains wrapped around Mazren's wrists, pulling tight and stretching his arms out. The action caused Mazren to lose his grip on his guns, but Suzuka knew that he was far from defeated. Grasping the links in his hands, Mazren yanked on the chains with all of his android strength. From out of the treetops, two men dressed in green ninja garb fell out of the trees and flew toward him. Mazren snapped out his left foot in a sidekick to one before lashing out with a right backhand strike to the other. After shaking off the chains, a third ninja dropped out of the trees to the left. Armed with two ninja-to swords, the attacker dashed towards Mazren with blinding speed, and Mazren's hand went back to his katana. When the ninja was only two feet away from him, Mazren drew his sword and flashed it across the breaking points of his attacker's swords, cleanly shattering the blade into pieces. With the ninja stunned by the action, Mazren took his free hand and whipped his palm across the attacker's face, sending the man flying. With three of the nine attackers down, Mazren turned his attention to a fourth. Pulling out one of his knives, Mazren threw it into the branches of the right side trees. As the knife disappeared into the leaves, another of the green-garbed ninjas leaped out. But rather than landing to face Mazren, the ninja instead bounded off another branch and headed for another tree cluster. On the ground, Mazren in one motion spun, pulled his katana sheath from the back of his jacket, twirled it in his hands, and threw it. The makeshift projectile flew through the air and caught the ninja in mid-flight, knocking him out of the air and to the ground. Suddenly, Suzuka heard a creak in the branches above her.

"Look out!" she yelled. Hearing her warning Mazren jumped out of the way as another attacker leaped out of the branches and landed feet first, creating a slight crater at the impact. Suzuka saw that this fifth attacker was far different than the previous four. The others were lean and muscular, while this one was as tall and as broad as Mazren. He lacked the hood and mask of his associates, and in their place had auburn hair with a chin length beard. Lacking a left hand, Suzuka saw that the bearded man had instead a curved tri-claw. As soon as he had landed, the one handed man lunged for Mazren. Mazren raised his sword to block, but the new attacker caught it between two of his claws. Flicking his wrist, the attacker successfully twisted the sword out of Mazren's grasp and flung it away. With Mazren disarmed, the attacker lashed out again with his claw. Mazren dodged and hand sprung away, landing where he had dropped one of the chains the first two ninjas had used. Rolling back to his feet, Mazren raised the chain and twirled it over his head. He and the bearded man circled each other for a few seconds before they charged each other. The bearded man lashed out once again with his claw, but Mazren dodged to the left and wrapped the chain around the attacker's right wrist. Twisting his body, Mazren pulled on the chain and yanked the man around, throwing him into a nearby tree. Moving in for the finish, Mazren pulled back his fist, energized it with electric energy, but stopped when an arrow flew out of the trees and landed at his feet. As he stopped in his tracks, Suzuka watched as the four remaining ninjas dropped from the trees. All four were armed with longbows, and loaded with an arrow pointed straight at the two of them.

Looking around, Suzuka realized that though Mazren could dodge this attack, he would automatically leave her in the line of fire. Lowering his power, Mazren raised his hands in surrender as the four archers continued to target them. Meanwhile, the five ninjas that Mazren had defeated, including the bearded man with the claw stood to their feet. Moving towards them, the one who Mazren had knocked out of the air suddenly stopped. Pulling his mask down, the ninja stared in shock as he pointed at the medallion Mazren wore.

"Master Tyr!" he exclaimed. "Look." The bearded man saw what his underling was pointing at and walked over. Reaching out with his good hand, he raised the medallion slightly so that he could get a better look.

"Where did you find this?" Tyr the bearded warrior asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Mazren asked back.

"Because it may determine whether or not you leave this planet alive," Tyr answered. Suzuka watched as Mazren once again scanned the warriors that surrounded them.

"I've come searching for the Ryunoken Sword," Mazren said. "I took this medallion off an evil man when I killed him."

"And why is that you seek the Sword?" Tyr asked.

"The associates of the man I killed want to use it to kill my sister." Mazren replied. "But I want to use it to protect her." Tyr considered what Mazren said before looking over to Suzuka.

"Is she your sister?" he asked.

"No," Mazren answered. "My sister is in a separate group." Tyr nodded as he waved his hand. The archers behind him lowered their bows and placed the arrows back in their quivers. Stepping past Mazren, Suzuka watched as Tyr walked over and stood above her. After examining her sprained ankle, Tyr looked back up to his subordinates. With a whistle and a wave from his hand, the four who had attacked Mazren disappeared back into the trees. They returned a second later, carrying two six-foot long straight branches and a bundle of wide leaves. As they set down the branches, Tyr walked over to a plant with an oval shaped trunk and a crown of spiky leaves. Stabbing the plant's trunk with his tri-claw, Suzuka and Mazren watched as a thick and syrupy sap flowed out from the holes he made. The two ninjas holding the leaf bundle walked over and applied the sap to the leaves' ends, then walked back over to the sticks on the ground and laid the leaves across them.

"Lay your friend here on this," Tyr told them. Mazren raised an eyebrow in question, but he obeyed. Leaning down to Suzuka, Mazren lifted her up and carried her over to the makeshift stretcher. As soon as he had laid her down, two of the ninjas went to each end and lifted it up. To Suzuka's surprise, the stuck together leaves and branches proved to be both comfortable and strong. As she adjusted herself to a comfortable position, two of Tyr's ninjas collected Mazren's sword and guns.

"So what now?" Mazren asked.

"We're going to take you to our clan's home," Tyr answered. "Master Jubei will want to verify your story."

"And what if we don't want to?" Mazren asked. His question was answered by the hiss of a sword being drawn. "Oh yeah that." With their point made clear, the nine warriors began to lead them through the jungle to wherever this "clan" of theirs made its home.

"So what do you think we should do?" Suzuka asked as she leaned towards Mazren.

"What else can we do?" Mazren replied. "I have an idea where they might be taking us, so let's just play along for now."

"You mean those ruins that we saw from orbit don't you?" Mazren nodded slightly as he continued to survey the jungle around them, looking for any further signs of the strange warriors. "But what about the others?"

"If these people could find us," he answered, "then they've probably found the others as well. Let's go meet this Master Jubei that Tyr mentioned. Who knows, he just might be the one who can tell us where the Sword is." Suzuka nodded in agreement as she looked ahead. If there were any answers on this strange and exotic world, than they would definitely be in those ancient ruins. And whoever these strange warriors were, they obviously knew something about the Sword. But as to whether they were friend or foe, Suzuka had no idea.

_(Arriving on the Sword's planet, Mazren and Suzuka have been taken prisoner. Who are these mysterious warriors? What has happened to Gene and the others? Who is this Master Jubei that Tyr mentioned? And what about Yama? When will the Shogun of Strength make his move to take Melfina? Make an effort to be here next time; same outlaw-time, same outlaw-website. The wielder of the Ryunoken Sword is about to be revealed. Don't forget to review.) _


	12. The Swordwielder Revealed

**CHAPTER 11:**

The Swordwielder Revealed

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star," anime or manga. So Bandai, __Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

_(Author's Notes: In this chapter, beings called the Sith are mentioned. However, the Sith are not dark Jedi, but a race of insect people. They are mentioned in the prologue for episode 13 "Advance Guard From an Alien World." So if anyone from Lucas Arts reads this and has a problem, then talk to Bandai, __Sunrise__, or whoever the hell owns the right to "Outlaw Star." They're the ones who did it, not me.)_

As Tyr and his subordinates escorted them to their "clan's" home, Mazren decided to pass the time by getting some information.

"So just who are you guys anyway?" he asked Tyr.

"We are the Dragon Clan," Tyr answered without turning around. "This planet is our home."

"But what are you doing here?" Suzuka asked.

"Many years ago," the bearded warrior said, " a great wise man came to this world. Occasionally, he would depart this planet and search the galaxy. He would seek out the lost, the unwanted, or simply those who were looking for a second chance at life. Those who would listen accompanied him back to this planet where he trained them to aid in his holy mission."

"What sort of holy mission?" Mazren asked.

"The wise man was the guardian of a sacred blade," Tyr answered. "He came to this world to keep the blade safe until its next wielder arrived to claim it." It was then that Tyr slightly turned to look at him. "And it seems that the Swordwielder has finally come." Mazren thought about that for a moment. _A sacred blade?__ He must mean the Ryunoken Sword. It's the only logical explanation._

"So all of you were brought here by the wise man?" Suzuka asked.

"Not all of us," Tyr answered. "Some of us were voyagers who stumbled upon this world by accident. There have been Outlaws, Space Force scouts, and even pirates who were touched by the wise man's wisdom. I myself was once the captain of a Ban Pirate ship before my men and I first came here. I am known as Tyr, the first warrior of the Dragon clan. My role is to protect the sword, and our clan's home from all threats."

"What sort of threats?" asked Mazren.

"On occasion," Tyr continued, "evil men have come here, searching for the sword. We intercepted them, and ordered them to leave. When they did not heed our warnings, they paid with their lives." Turning his attention forward again, Tyr raised his good hand and pointed. "There it is now." Looking ahead, Mazren and Suzuka saw the fortress they had spotted from orbit appear. Towering above the tress, the massive structure was a mass of carved stone and living vegetation. In the back, the main tower loomed over the three levels of structures beneath it. "Come now," Tyr told them. "If your story is true, than Master Jubei will know." As he spoke, Tyr raised his tri-claw, the blades gleaming in the sunlight. "And if it is not…"

"Yeah yeah, we get the point," Mazren said. As they continued on their way to the fortress, Suzuka leaned across to speak to Mazren.

"This Master Jubei that Tyr mentioned," she whispered, "he must also be the wise man who brought all of these people here."

"Most likely," he replied. "I just hope that he isn't too old and senile to be of any help."

Atop his tower, the lone man sat and meditated. For the last few days, he had sensed that something was very wrong on his world. But though his followers had searched the entire jungle around the fortress, they had found no sign of any trouble. _A dark force has invaded our home,_ he thought. _But until we know where it is, we have no choice but to keep our guard up and wait for it to strike._ As he continued his meditations, a panel opened up behind him. Rising above the opening, a gray-scaled Saurian climbed up from the spiral stairway beneath.

"Is something wrong Korde?"

"Our lookouts have spotted Tyr and his men returning," the Saurian said. "And he appears to have captured the remaining trespassers."

"Very well then," the man said as he rose to his feet. "I shall go and speak with them."

"Do you think that these people are the threat that you have been sensing?" Korde asked

"It is possible. But I will not know for sure until I speak with them myself." The Saurian nodded and stood aside as the man walked past. As he walked down the stairway that led to his tower's bottom, the man was suddenly overcome by a bizarre premonition. _A great battle is about to begin. Whoever these people are, they will most likely play a critical role._

As they neared the fortress, Suzuka noticed a change in the jungle around them. For most of their trek, the vegetation had grown wild and natural. Now, though the vegetation was still natural, it appeared to be cultivated slightly. The most prominent of which were fruit trees of numerous kinds. Berry vines grew on the trunks while different types of vegetable stalks grew between the trees. Thin pipes ran the length of the mixed crop field, lightly watering the plants. As they moved closer to the fortress, Suzuka saw other members of the Dragon Clan appear. Working in the fields, men and women harvested the crops and deposited them in baskets carried on the backs of large reptiles that bore a striking similarity to the triceratops of prehistoric Earth. Most of the Dragon Clan were human; but Suzuka also saw Ctarl-Ctarl, Silgrians, and even a few Saurians. And then, Suzuka saw something that she never expected. Working together on a busted water pipe was a human and an insect creature with long, mantis like limbs. _A Sith and a human working together?_Suzuka never would have thought that she would see something like that. The Sith's hostility towards humanity was so intense, it was nothing short of outright bigotry.

Looking ahead, Suzuka suddenly saw that they were now approaching the fortress. The main base was the size of a large city block and was as high as a three-story building. Vines climbed up the base, bearing large leaves that were harvested by other clan members. In the center of the base was a stairway that led up to the top. On each side of the stairway, four large doorways had been cut into the wall. As they returned from the fields, clan members escorted the reptile beasts of burden through the doors and into stables where their loads were removed. Reaching the stairway, the two ninjas that carried her stretcher shifted their position so that they walked side by side instead of in a line. With Tyr in the lead, Mazren, Suzuka, and Tyr's warriors followed him up the steps. At the top, they passed through a red _torii_gate and onto the main base. All around them, members of the Dragon Clan trained and sparred with each other. Half of the base's top was flat, while the back half was piled high with three levels of structures. The structures were interlocked together to form a maze of buildings, stairways, and walkways. Like the base, the three levels of structures were covered in vines, but there were also several gardens growing between them. In the middle of the third level was the main tower, a stairway leading straight down from it. And standing in front of the stairs, guarded by another group of ninjas, stood Gene, Melfina, and the others.

"Gene Look!" Melfina cried out as she saw them approach. As Tyr brought them up to the others, Slag broke away from Melfina's side and ran over to his master. Mazren kneeled down and rubbed the excited wolf's head.

"Yeah I know," he said, "I missed you too boy." Suzuka smiled slightly as she watched Mazren and Slag. She was glad that the others were all right. But still, she would like to know what was going to happen next. As soon as the two ninjas that carried her had set her down, the leader of the group that had captured Gene walked over to Tyr. This one was a girl about Melfina's age and size, but with an athletic build similar to Aisha's. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she wore a thigh length green robe. From her belt hung a pair of sai daggers.

"Hey Dad," the girl said. "Looks like you caught your guys."

"Indeed I did," Tyr replied as he pointed at Mazren. "And this one here caused us no small amount of trouble."

"You're lucky," the girl said she motioned to the others. "I disarmed that red headed guy in one pass and then knocked the Ctarl out with one kick."

"Now wait just a damn minute here!" Aisha yelled. "You just got a lucky shot when I jumped up to the branch. The only reason that I didn't get back up was because your lackeys drew their arrows on the others."

"Just ignore her," Gene said, not wanting to miss an opportunity to tease Aisha. "She's a sore loser." Aisha just growled something in Ctarl and turned her nose up. Tyr's daughter ignored Gene and Aisha as she began to look Mazren over.

"Yeah it's just my luck," she continued. "Why couldn't I be the one to capture the really cute guy?" It was then that Suzuka saw how several of the ninjas in the girl's group, all young men her age, had begun to cast dirty looks at Mazren.

"If you can be serious Keibara," Tyr said, "look at what this man wears around his neck." Keibara did as her father instructed and noticed the medallion that Mazren wore around his neck.

"Dad!" she said in shock. "That's the..."

"Yes I know," Tyr said. "It is imperative that Master Jubei speak with him at once." As if on cue, the sound of chiming metal drew their attention to the top of the stairs. Coming down the stairs from the tower was a man Gene's height and dressed in the style of a Zen Monk. Over his white tunic and trousers, he wore a knee length green and gold robe. On his head he wore a saucer shaped straw hat while shoulder length silver hair framed his face. In his right hand, he carried a staff topped by a golden spearhead. Underneath the spearhead was a golden ring that ran through the staff's shaft. Hanging on each side of the ring were three smaller ones that clanged and chimed together. Beside him walked a gray-scaled Saurian man, his body covered with even more scars than Gene. When Tyr, Keibara, and the other warriors saw them coming, they placed their right fist in their right palms and lowered their heads in respect.

"Hey Jim?" Suzuka heard Gene ask. "What's the deal with the guy in the bath robe?" Tyr heard his comment and backhanded Gene with his good hand, sending him flying to the stone floor.

"Oh no Gene!" Melfina called out as she ran to his side.

"Watch your mouth boy!" Tyr snarled. "No one here speaks in disrespect of Master Jubei."

"That is enough Tyr," the man said. His voice was quiet, a mixture of a whisper and a rasp. It also carried the weight of a deep-rooted wisdom.

"But Master Jubei," Tyr protested.

"He and the others are our guests," the man told his subordinate. "They shall be treated with both respect and mercy."

"Better do as your boss says Tyr," Gene said with a victorious grin as Melfina helped him to his feet.

"Besides," Jubei continued, "he is merely a fool. And that is punishment enough." Gene tensed at what the man said.

"Now wait just a damn minute here you smug…" but Gene was cut short when one of the ninjas turned towards him, his tanto knife in raised in threat. Rather than instigate a fight, Gene wisely decided to drop it.

"Excuse me?" Jim asked. "But just who are you anyway?" The man lowered his gaze to Jim and shook his staff, the chimes on the ring clanging together.

"I am Jubei," he answered. "I am the patriarch of the Dragon Clan. This," he said as he gestured to the Saurian beside him, "is Korde, the weapons master and steward of our home. And you have already met Tyr and his daughter Keibara, our two greatest warriors."

"Unfortunately," Aisha growled. It was then that Jubei noticed Suzuka sitting on her stretcher. Pushing past Gene and the others, he walked over to her and focused his gaze on her ankle. Looking up to him, Suzuka saw that physically, Jubei couldn't be older than his mid-forties. And yet, his blue-green eyes held a look that spoke of years much older than that.

"What happened to your ankle?" Jubei asked her.

"I fell into one of your traps out in the jungle," Suzuka answered. Jubei nodded and handed his staff to Tyr. He then kneeled down to her and placed his hands on her sprain. As he did, Suzuka felt something move from his hands and concentrate in her ankle.

"_Huoy__ guoy guoy, huoy guoy guoy_," he chanted over and over again. Looking down to her ankle, Suzuka saw that Jubei's hands were encased in a green glow. The glow flowed from his hands to over her sprain, replacing the throbbing pain with a gentle warmth. "That should do it," he said as he removed his hands. Suzuka looked down and saw that her ankle had been completely healed.

"Need a hand?" Mazren asked as he offered his. She took it and he pulled Suzuka to her feet. Reaching into a pocket inside her kimono, Suzuka pulled out her shoe and slipped it back onto her foot.

"Are you going to be all right Suzuka?" Melfina asked as she watched her stand.

"I think that I will," Suzuka told her. Out of the corner of her eye, Suzuka watched as a relieved smile spread across Melfina's face. Now that her ankle had been healed, Suzuka hoped that Melfina wouldn't blame herself anymore for what had happened.

"Now that that has been taken care of," Jubei said, "tell me why you all have come here."

"Well," Mazren said as he took off his medallion and handed it to the Wiseman, "maybe this will explain everything." Jubei looked at the medallion before taking it from Mazren.

"You've come looking for the Sword haven't you?" he asked as he stared Mazren in the eye.

"Yes I have," Mazren answered.

"And for what reason?" asked Korde, who had remained silent so far. Mazren raised his hand and gestured towards Melfina.

"This is my sister Melfina," he told them. "Evil men are after her and the Sword."

"I can understand why they would be after the Sword," Keibara said. "But why would they be after your sister?"

"They want to use her to corrupt the Sword's power," Mazren answered. "To do that, they plan to sacrifice her to it." A shocked silence spread across the face of the clan members present as they exchanged glances with each other. After a while, Jubei moved away from Mazren and over to Melfina. Suzuka and the others watched as the wise man walked over to Melfina. Taking his pointer and middle finger, Jubei hooked them under Melfina's delicate chin and lifted her gaze to meet his own.

"Interesting," Jubei said as he studied her face. "Yes, very interesting indeed." Jubei's sudden behavior nerved Suzuka. _Can Jubei somehow tell that Melfina's a bio-android? _she asked herself.

"Master Jubei?" Tyr asked. Jubei removed his hand from Melfina's chin as he turned to face his followers.

"They speak the truth Tyr," the wise man answered as he began to walk away. Out of the corner of her eye, Suzuka watched as the ninja that had confiscated Mazren's guns and sword returned them to him.

"So then the Sword really is on this planet?" Gene asked. Jubei stopped and turned to face him.

"Indeed it is," Jubei answered. "Now all of you please follow me." With no other choice, Suzuka and the others left the ninja group and followed Jubei to the other side of the first level. Entering a doorway, Jubei led them through a hall and down a winding staircase. As she walked, Suzuka's eyes took stock of the corridor around them. The walls were decorated with hieroglyphics that were remarkably similar to the Grave of the Dragon. However, the fortress of the Dragon Clan had one slight difference. Installed into the walls were lights that appeared to glow with no trace of an energy supply. Taking a closer look, Suzuka saw that what could be the power lines had been fed directly into two triangular hieroglyphs. Did the fortress somehow provide power by itself? If it was built by the same beings that built the Leyline, than Suzuka guessed that it was certainly possible.

"Say Jubei," Aisha asked, "how come you guys call yourselves the Dragon Clan?"

"It is a homage to my fallen brethren," Jubei answered. Overhearing Jubei, Suzuka suddenly remembered something that her grandmother had told her a long time ago.

"Jubei?" she asked. "Are you one of the Celestial Dragons?" The wise man looked back to her and nodded.

"Yes I am."

"What are the Celestial Dragons?" Melfina asked.

"Many years ago," Jubei answered, "there existed a religious sect known as the Celestial Dragons that formed in the section of space known as the Tin Pa Empire. Their beliefs were based on the pursuit of enlightenment though a life of simplicity and harmony with the world around them."

"So how come I've never heard of them until now?" Gene asked.

"Because I am the last surviving priest," Jubei told them. "The Celestial Dragons taught those who would listen that enlightenment and power came from living in harmony with the ki lines and the elemental forces they manifest in. But the Tao masters, of whom the Tin Pa Emperor was a member, felt the ki lines were tools to be used for personal gain. As a result, the Celestial Dragons were hunted down and exterminated." Suzuka saw Jubei's shoulders slump as he spoke. It was obvious that he did not like talking about the death of his sect. Still, there was one thing that she needed to ask him.

"But according to what I've heard," she said, "the death of the Celestial Dragons occurred nearly a hundred years ago."

"Are you serious?" Jim asked as he looked to her.

"If what you're telling us true," Mazren said to Jubei, "then how could you possibly be alive today?" Jubei chuckled in amusement and turned to face Mazren.

"If you succeed in acquiring the Sword," he replied, "than I'll gladly explain that as well as many other things." Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Jubei led them down another hall at the base's bottom level. This new hall appeared to be dedicated to food storage. On both sides of them were refrigerated storage units, also hooked up to the stone of the fortress. Walking the corridor's length, they exited to the rear and strolled down a wooden platform that extended out over some kind of rice paddy. In the shallow waters, other members of the Dragon Clan used kama scythes to harvest the rice. Up ahead, the platform ended in the river they spotted from orbit. Several boats had been docked at the river's bank, tied to pilings at the platform's end. Further down the river, other clan members stood on a makeshift bridge, catching fish in fine mesh nets. Jubei walked up to one of the boats and gestured for them to board. "This boat will serve your purposes I hope."

"Serve us how?" Gene asked.

"This river flows from a temple to the northwest," Jubei answered. "The sword sleeps there. Take this boat to the temple and try to awaken the sword. If you succeed," he said as he fixed his gaze on Mazren, "then return immediately and I will instruct you in the use of the Sword's power. But if you fail, then leave this world or forfeit your lives." They were all silent as they considered what to do now.

"So what do you think Gene?" Jim asked.

"It's not like we have a choice here Jim," Gene replied. "Let's just go get Mazren's sword so that we can finally show the Toku just who they're dealing with." Suzuka couldn't help but notice how Gene grimaced slightly at what he had said. She could tell that Gene was jealous of Mazren's fighting prowess, but she felt there was more to it than that. She could only guess that Gene saw Mazren as some kind of threat to his relationship with Melfina. But still, that didn't explain the jealousy that she felt Mazren radiate towards Gene. _It doesn't matter now anyway, _Suzuka thought. _At the moment, acquiring the Ryunoken Sword is our most urgent priority._ Allowing the others to board first, Suzuka gingerly set foot onto the boat and sat in the back next to Slag. Gene sat at the bow, with Melfina and Jim behind him. Aisha and Mazren sat in the middle where they each took an oar.

"Say Jubei?" Gene asked. "Aren't you going to come with us?"

"This is your quest," the wise man answered. "Besides, I must stay to protect our clan's home. I have sensed a terrible darkness arrive here on this world. I must continue to search for it." Suzuka looked to the others and saw a look of concern spread across their faces, Melfina's in particular. Suzuka hoped that Jubei didn't mean that the Toku had somehow followed them here.

"Well then, good luck. I hope you find it," Gene said as he untied the boat from the dock.

"Same to you," Jubei replied. He then raised his hand, holding out the medallion that had guided them so far. "I will keep this if you don't mind. It has served its purpose in bringing you here and is no longer needed."

"Go ahead," Mazren said, "It looks better on you anyway." With their objective finally in sight, Mazren used his oar to push them away from the dock. As soon as they were clear, he and Aisha both rowed the boat up the river and towards the Sword's temple.

Standing a while longer on the dock, Jubei watched the six outsiders vanish up the river. Turning away, he walked back along the paddy's platform. He knew that one of them would return with the Sword. He already had a good idea as to whom, but he didn't dare risk revealing it. It might jeopardize his chances for awakening the Sword. _One thing's for certain,_ he thought with a smile. _If he succeeds, he will be the most challenging student that I have ever had. I might need Tyr's help with this one._

"Master Jubei," a distressed voice called out. The wise man looked up and saw Korde running toward him.

"What is wrong Korde?"

"One of our patrol parties has just returned," the scarred Saurian told his leader. "They report some kind of disturbance in the jungle."

"What sort of disturbance?"

"Undergrowth in the jungle has been disturbed. Judging by how it's been pressed down, it seems that some kind of hover vehicle had passed through. And as it was still warm, it was most likely in the last hour or so." Jubei rubbed his chin as he considered this latest information.

"They must have landed outside of our patrol perimeter," he said. "They then moved out when we intercepted our guests. Tell Tyr and Keibara to assemble a team of four ninjas. They will accompany me to the sight of the disturbance." Korde was caught off guard by his leader's orders.

"Master Jubei?" he asked. "Is it really necessary for you to involve yourself? It might be dangerous. Please allow me go in your place?" But Jubei merely shook his head.

"No Korde," he said. "You must stay here to help protect our clan's home. If the darkness that has infected our world is as strong as I fear it is, than I have no choice but to aid our warriors in fighting it."

Travelling up the river, Aisha felt a deep sense of contentment fill her. As a Ctarl-Ctarl, she had a natural affinity for nature. All of her people did. Their architecture was designed to be built around the environment, rather than taking its place. They even kept contained forests aboard their ships. Such an appreciation for the role of nature was obvious proof of the superiority of the Ctarl-Ctarl. Taking a deep breath, Aisha took a good long whiff of the jungle's scent.

"You know Mazren," Jim suddenly said, "I'm beginning to think that you were right."

"Right about what?" Maz asked back.

"About this being too easy," Jim answered. "I don't like this at all."

"Jubei did say something about sensing some kind of unknown threat," Suzu said. Looking behind her, Aisha saw that Suzu's dark eyes were flitting all over the jungle.

"It could very well be the Toku," Mazren said. "It's possible that they knew about the Dragon Clan and were able to avoid them." Behind Aisha, Slag picked up on his master's comment and began to whine. Aisha sympathized with the big wolf. The conversation was getting a little too serious for her.

"Come on everyone," she said. "Mazren beat Askared all by himself, and he was one of the Shoguns. Even if the next guy is stronger than him, there's no way he can be stronger than all six of us put together. So let's not worry about it. Besides, you're scaring Mel."

"Oh I'm all right Aisha," Mel said as she heard her name. "You don't have to worry about me." But Aisha knew that wasn't true. Mel had enough to worry about without the others making it worse.

"Let's just concentrate on getting Mazren's Sword for now," Gene said without turning around. "That way we really would have an edge against the Toku." Looking at Gene, Aisha was more than a little disappointed with him. She had hoped that maybe this whole mess would be the thing that brought him and Mel back together. But except for that one incident in the clearing, the two of them still seemed as distant as ever. _I don't think I'll ever understand humans, _she thought. If a Ctarl-Ctarl had a thing for someone, then they just acted on it. She couldn't see why Gene and Mel had to keep themselves in denial of their feelings.

"Hey Gene look," Jim cried out. Aisha and the others looked in the direction Jim had pointed. Rising above the trees, just three hundred meters away, was the pillar shaped mountain that they had spotted from orbit. And atop it, was the cone shaped temple where the Sword was hidden.

"All right then!" Aisha yelled. "Come on Maz! Full speed ahead!" Tightening the grip on her paddle, Aisha frantically began paddling in the direction of the temple.

"Aisha!" Suzuka yelled. "You're splashing water all over me!"

Squatting in the covers of the underbrush at the mountain's base, Yama was waiting. His plan had worked perfectly. Gene Starwind and his friends had distracted the warriors of the Dragon Clan long enough for him and his attack force to pass unnoticed. At the moment, he sat in anticipation of Gene Starwind's arrival. Beside him squat his attendant. Around them, the two companies of Oni lay hidden, their invisibility screens masking them from sight.

"How long has it been?" Yama asked his attendant. The servant moved aside the sleeve of his robe to check his watch.

"It's been slightly over three hours Lord Yama. Is it possible that they have been killed by the Dragon Clan?"

"Highly unlikely," the Shogun of Strength answered. "That patriarch of theirs is most likely taking his time examining each one of them."

"Maybe we should have posted an Oni scout along the river to watch for them," his servant suggested.

"No," Yama replied. "We can't even take the slightest chance that they would sense its presence. We shall continue to wait here, and then strike when the time is right." As Yama spoke, the sound of splashing water drew his attention towards the river. There he saw a boat carrying Gene Starwind, his friends, and the android girl float up to the dock in front of the mountain. His attendant raised his hand to signal the Oni to attack, but Yama stopped him in time.

"No!" he reprimanded his servant. "It's still too early. We will wait here until they have entered the Sword's temple. I will then move into position with the Oni and attack from all sides from once. While they distract Gene Starwind and the others, I will move in and capture the android girl. It is imperative to our plans that she is captured before the Sword is awakened."

"Of course Lord," his attendant said with a bow. "And what shall I do?"

"You will stay here to keep the engines running," Yama told his servant. "As soon as I return with the android, we must return to our ship as soon as possible."

The servant nodded his head to show he understood. Returning his gaze back to the river, Yama watched as his prey disembarked from their boat and began the long trek up to the Sword's temple.

As he helped Melfina out from the boat, Gene studied the mountain that loomed before them. Tall as a fifty-story building, the mountain was pillar shaped and roughly twenty meters wide. The mountain's stone surface was perfectly smooth and free of any blemishes. Climbing up its surface would prove to be a very difficult feat. But luckily, they wouldn't have to do that. Starting from the eastern side was a stone stairway that wrapped all the way around to the mountain's top. And at the top, was the cone shaped temple where the Ryunoken Sword was supposed to be hidden. _So this is it,_ he thought. _Once again_ _we're finally at the treasure room._

"Is that it?" Aisha asked as she disembarked from the boat. "Compared to where the Leyline was hidden, it seems kind of lame don't you think?"

"It's not the temple we're interested in Aisha," Suzuka said as Mazren helped her out of the boat. "As long as the Sword is in there, the temple itself doesn't matter."

"Besides," Mazren added on, "an unassuming appearance is the best defense against unwanted attention." As always, Slag barked in agreement with his master. Gene ignored the four of them as he looked down to Jim.

"Hey Jim? Can you pick up anything out the ordinary?" Jim scanned with his P.A, but shook his head in response.

"Sorry Gene," he said. "But I still can't pick up anything that could help us."

"Well maybe the Sword is like the Leyline," Melfina suggested as she looked up to the temple. Gene looked over to her and raised his eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean Mel?" he asked her.

"When I was the Maiden," she answered, "the Leyline wouldn't grant any desires without me to activate it. Maybe the Sword needs Mazren in order for it to work as well." Gene rubbed his chin as he thought about what Melfina had said.

"Maybe," he said as he switched his attention back up to the temple. "But just like the Leyline, we really won't know for sure until we get there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Melfina sighed.

"Well than what are we waiting for?" Mazren asked as he and Slag shoved past him and began to climb the stairs up to the temple. Grinding his teeth, Gene hurried after Mel's brother as she and the others ran after them. Catching up to him, Gene walked by Mazren's side, making sure to keep Slag on the opposite one.

"Do me a favor," Gene growled, being careful to keep his voice too low for Mel to hear. "Keep in mind that it's my ship that brought us all here. That makes me in charge."

"Leadership is a responsibility Starwind. Not a privilege; and definitely not a right!" Mazren growled back. "If you have a problem with that, than you obviously aren't fit to be one." The anger that welled up in Gene in response to Mazren's words was white-hot and blinding. If it were anyone else, he would have pounded their head straight into the ground. His slim and muscular frame wasn't as buffed up as Mazren, but he was no weakling. For each scar on his body, there was someone who had made the mistake of underestimating him. Unfortunately, as much as he would love to put his fist through Mazren's face, Gene knew how upset that would make Melfina. _And I've already made her cry one time too many,_ he thought.

So to keep himself from doing something he knew that he'd regret later on, Gene quickened his pace so that he could put some distance between him and Mazren. Still, he kept his hand on his gun, just in case Slag decided to take a bite out of him from behind. After ten minutes of climbing the steps, they reached the mountain's halfway point and decided to take a five-minute break. Leaning against the stone, Gene looked out over the jungle. The mountain was a lot higher than the plateau where they had landed the Outlaw Star. Even at the halfway point, he could make out the fortress where the Dragon Clan had made its home. Hearing a sigh beside him, he looked down and saw Melfina staring off into nothing. Following her line of sight, Gene saw that she was actually looking at her brother and Suzuka, also looking out over the jungle.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" he asked. Melfina jumped slightly at his question.

"I wasn't watching them!" she exclaimed. "I was just…"

"You know Mel," he said, "there have been stranger couples than an assassin and a bounty hunter. Even if one of them is a bio-android." Too late, Gene realized what he had said. "Hey Mel, I'm sorry."

"It's all right Gene," she told him not looking up to meet his gaze. Gene wondered how he could be so stupid. Melfina was so human; he often forgot that she was a bio-android. And yet, it always seemed that he was saying or doing something to hurt her feelings, even when he didn't mean to. Like that night he was challenged to a duel. She tried to comfort him, he grabbed her, she pushed him off, and he took out his frustration on her. But even after what he did, she had followed after him the next morning when he went to fight. She tried to protect him and even offered her life in exchange for his. After he won, she had healed his wounds and nursed him back to health. He never apologized, but she never said anything so he guessed that everything was all right. Maybe that was the real reason why she broke up with him, not that he blamed her. Why would a girl like Melfina want to be with a guy who constantly made her feel like a piece of shit? It was a reminder that he would never deserve the love of someone like her.

"All right everyone," he said after a while. "That's enough of a break. Let's get to the top and get the Sword." As the others stood to attention, Aisha suddenly turned around, her ears twitching.

"What's wrong Aisha?" Jim asked.

"I thought that I heard something," the cat-girl answered. "But it was probably just a bird or something." Turning back to them, Aisha joined the rest as they continued their journey up to the mountain temple. After another ten minutes of walking, they finally reached the mountain's top. Looking over the structure before them, Gene and the others suddenly had a realization. The cone-shaped temple hadn't been built, but like the stairs had actually been carved out of the mountain stone. Near the top, a ring of windows had been cut into the stonewalls. At the end of the stairway lay a stone lined path that led around to the temple's side. Following the path, Gene and the others came across two heavy wooden doors that sealed the temple's entrance shut. On the doors was carved the same image that had adorned the medallion.

"Well," Jim said, "I guess this is the place."

"Yeah no kidding," Gene replied. Standing aside, Gene allowed Mazren and Aisha to walk up to the doors. Even though he hated the guy, Gene had to admit that having Mazren around did have some benefits. He and Aisha each took hold of one of the doors and pulled. Slowly, the heavy wooden doors creaked open on rusted hinges.

"Damn it!" Aisha cursed as she struggled with her load. "When the hell were these things last oiled?" But her and Mazren's persistence and strength paid off when the doors finally opened wide enough for them all to enter the temple. Passing through the entranceway, Gene and the others stood in amazement at what they saw.

"Wow!" Jim said.

"Gene it's amazing," whispered Melfina.

"You can say that again," he replied. Mazren and Suzuka simply stared in awe, too spell struck to say anything. Aisha just grunted.

"I was hoping that it would be a spear," she said in disappointment.

The interior of the temple was completely barren. The only decoration was a series of intricately carved columns that surrounded the temple's lower rim. Above them, the windows they had spotted from the outside shined beams of light into the temple. The beams of light shone down and came together at an altar in the floor's center. And plunged into the altar, was the Ryunoken Sword.

It was more beautiful than anything Gene could have imagined. In appearance, the Sword was a four-foot long broadsword. The blade was made of a bright blue crystal that shined with such clarity; it almost glowed. Wide in the bottom and top third sections, the blade narrowed slightly in the middle. The hand guard, hilt and pommel all seemed to be made of polished diamond. The hand guard itself was intricately carved and was composed of two halves. The first half grew out and up from the bottom of the hilt, running parallel to the blade. The second half grew out and down, ran parallel to the handle, but was much shorter than the other half. And in the hilt's center was a smooth cut blue gem that seemed to gleam with an intelligence all its own

"You've got to admit though Aisha," Jim said, "it is pretty cool."

"It's time Mazren," Gene heard Suzuka say. "Go claim your sword." Standing aside, Gene and the others allowed Mazren to pass. But as he walked up to the altar where the Sword was plunged, the blade suddenly began to glow brighter.

"Is that good or bad?" Jim asked. But Mazren didn't answer. He reached out and grasped the Sword's handle. As soon as he did, the hilt gem glowed angrily and the Sword sent an energy bolt straight into Mazren's hand. The big man stumbled back, rubbing his hand in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Gene asked. True, he would have loved to see Mazren fail at something. But Gene knew that if they didn't get the Sword, their whole plan for protecting Melfina would pretty much be shot to hell.

"Give me a minute," Mazren replied. Relaxing his shoulders, Mazren slowly breathed in and out. It looked like he was entering into some kind of trance. After about ten seconds, he reached for the Sword again. As he grasped the handle, the Sword once again began to fight against him. But this time, Mazren retained his grip, even though he was obviously in pain. Mazren grit his teeth and pulled on the Sword, attempting to wrench it out of the altar. But despite his strength, the Sword remained locked in place. Mazren doubled his efforts, and the Sword's response was to increase the energy it sent against him. It crackled over his body, wreathing him in dancing electricity.

"Mazren stop!" Melfina yelled. "You're going to kill yourself!" Just then, the Sword's power became too much for Mazren to handle, and he was thrown off and sent him flying into the walls of the temple. "Mazren!" Melfina cried out as he slumped to the floor. She and Suzuka ran over to him and braced his back. Looking down, Gene saw that the big man's hands were covered in burns. Slag, knowing that his master had been hurt, rushed over and licked his face. "Mazren, say something," Melfina begged her brother.

"How about, Ow?" he asked as he pushed Slag off of him. "I'm all right Slag. I'm all right."

"You think that you'll be okay?" Jim asked. "Those are some really bad burns."

"They'll heal in a few minutes," Mazren replied as Melfina and Suzuka helped him to his feet.

"So what the hell just happened?" Aisha asked. "I thought that the Ryunoken Sword was supposed to be Mazren's?"

"We all thought that," Suzuka told her. "But something's wrong."

"My memories," Mazren said.

"What do you mean?" Gene asked as he and the others looked at Mel's brother.

"Khan didn't input the memories of my previous life," he reminded them. "One of them must have been the knowledge of how to use the Sword." His shoulders shaking, Mazren pounded his fist into the temple wall, knocking a hole in it the size of a softball. "God damn it! We came all this way for and for nothing!"

"Wait a minute," Jim suddenly said. "There's something that I don't understand. If Mazren can't use the Sword, then how are the Toku hoping to use it?"

"They must have the memories that Khan didn't program into Mazren," Gene said. "There must be a specific procedure that has to be used to unlock it."

"But if that's the case," Melfina asked, "then what are we going to do?" Gene eyed the Sword as he frantically racked his brain for an answer.

"The only thing we can do," he said after a while. "If Mazren can't use the Sword without his memory, than we'll just have to go get it."

"Wait a minute Gene," Jim said, his eyes wide. "You aren't thinking of doing what I think you are, are you?"

"We don't have a choice Jim," Gene replied. "If the Toku are the only ones who know how to activate the Sword, than we'll just have to go and ask them."

"You mean go and take the memories from them don't you?" Suzuka asked.

"Something like that," he answered.

"Suits me just fine," Aisha replied. "A Ctarl-Ctarl is always up for a good challenge."

"Now just wait a minute," Mazren said. "The Toku's territory covers as much as half of the frontier regions. We could search for years and never find the data. Besides, I'm not about to take Melfina right into the Lion's Den." Gene hated to admit it, but Mazren had a point. Taking Melfina straight into Toku Space wasn't an idea that he especially liked. But since this would directly affect her, Melfina should be the one to make the choice. Walking up to her, he stared long and hard into her large brown eyes.

"Melfina," he told her, "it's your call. If the Ryunoken Sword really is as strong as Urt, Ark, and Hadul said it was, than it could defeat the Toku no problem. But I don't want to take you someplace that would put you in even more danger. If you don't want to go, then we'll forget all about it and head out for the other side of the frontier; someplace far away from Toku space." Melfina looked down from his gaze as she considered her answer.

"Even if we run," she said, "the Toku would still follow after me wouldn't they?" Gene wanted to tell her no, but he couldn't lie to her about this.

"It's possible," he said. Melfina looked up to him, her eyes sad but accepting.

"Then we'll need to go find Mazren's memories," she said. "I guess fighting's better than always running." Gene was amazed at how brave Melfina could be. Even after all the time that he had spent with her, she could still surprise him. It reminded him of what a special girl she really was.

"All right then," he said as he looked to the others, "we know what we've got to do. Let's get back to the ship." They all nodded in agreement, but the sound of snarling drew Gene's attention downward. He saw Slag, his teeth bared and his fur standing on end. Gene had seen the wolf act that way only once before, right before they were attacked. Cocking his ear, Gene heard what sounded like someone, or something climbing the outside of the temple.

"Everyone," he said as he drew his pistol and shotgun, "we've got company." A half second later, the wall opposite them exploded from an impact on the other side. The shockwave ripped through the temple, knocking Gene and the others off their feet. Looking up, Gene saw a massive shadow appear in the hole, shrouded by a dust cloud. As soon as it cleared, the shadow revealed itself to be a giant of a man. Dressed in leather breeches and a steel breastplate, the man was nearly eight feet tall and was one giant mass of muscle. His head was shaven bald except for a braided topknot that hung from the back of his skull. Even though he had never seen the giant before, Gene instinctively knew that this man had to be none other than Yama, the Shogun of Strength. But unlike Askared, Yama didn't waste time on introductions. As Gene and the others struggled to their feet, Yama raised his hand and signaled to unseen forces.

"Attack!" he roared. At his command, six Oni swarmed through the hole while another eight dropped down from the windows. The creatures morphed their hands into weapons and attacked.

"Jim," Gene yelled as he opened fire on the creatures, "get Melfina out of here now!" Realizing that the Oni would retreat if Yama was killed; he, Aisha, Suzuka, and Mazren all charged for the giant. But the Oni intercepted them before they could reach him. _They're trying to keep us occupied so that Yama can make off with Mel, _he realized. _All right, no more fooling around._Holstering his pistol and shotgun, Gene drew his brand new caster gun and loaded it with a number thirteen. It was time to see what it could do. Targeting a group of five Oni in front of him, Gene held his breath and pulled the trigger. The accelerator rings spun and charged the shell while the fins at the barrel's end glowed and created an electrical field between them. Gene released the trigger, and a pulsing yellow energy blast fired from the caster. The blast struck the Oni group dead on and the mute assassin drones were vaporized.

As Gene and the others fought off the Toku attack force, Jim ran for Mel and grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" he yelled. With Mel in tow, Jim ran straight for the temple doorway, just as an Oni dropped down in front of them. As the creature morphed its hand into a sword, Jim pulled out the gun from his jacket holster and aimed at the _manji_ symbol in the creature's breastplate. But before he could fire, a spike fired from one of the other Oni struck the gun through, knocking it from his grasp. As two other Oni surrounded them, Jim pushed Melfina up against the wall. With his gun wrecked, Jim frantically searched the ground for any thing he could use, his eyes settling on a rusted iron bar that a previous visitor had left. Picking up the bar, Jim swung the makeshift club in desperation at the Oni. He never connected with a hit, but he was at least able to hold the creatures at bay. Luckily, help arrived in the form of a snarling mass of silver and gray fur. Slamming into the three Oni, Slag knocked them aside as he leapt on the one in front and used his powerful jaws to snap the drone's neck. With Slag taking care of the Oni, Jim led Melfina past them and towards the door. They were just about to escape when a massive figure dropped down in front and knocked them off their feet. Looking up, Jim saw that their path was now blocked by Yama. The giant man had jumped straight into the air and landed right in front of them. Looking down to them, the giant man spoke in a humorless tone.

"I can be merciful at times," the Shogun told him. "If you hand over the android girl, there is a good chance that you will escape unscathed." Even though Jim was scared out of his mind, he stood his ground and raised his club. He and the others had promised to protect Melfina no matter what. Even if it cost him his life, Jim would keep it.

"Save it!" Jim answered. Pulling back his iron bar, Jim swung the club with every once of strength that his 12-year old body had. To his surprise, Yama didn't even bother to block. He allowed Jim to connect with his club; and the rusted iron bar shattered on the giant's arm. Jim stared at the broken weapon in shock as Yama cracked his neck muscles.

"Don't say that I didn't give you fair warning," Yama snarled contemptuously. With no other options available, Jim threw aside the broken iron bar and balled his hand into a fist.

"Mel run!" he yelled as he lashed out at Yama. It was a brave move, but a futile one. Yama simply flicked his hand and sent Jim flying into the wall. As he slumped to the floor, the last sight before unconsciousness claimed him was Melfina running in desperation from Yama.

As she put her fist through the Oni's breastplate, Aisha suddenly heard Jim yell. She turned around just in time to see Jim smacked away by Yama. Jim hadn't even landed before Yama lunged for Mel. Mel ran, but was soon cut off by another three Oni that dropped from the ceiling. Slag, who had just finished off a group of Oni himself, pounced on this new group as he threw them right and left. Not wanting to miss his chance, Yama quickly caught up to Mel and reached for her.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Aisha yelled as she leaped straight for him. She was going to show this so-called "Shogun of Strength" what real strength was. With both the Oni group and Yama occupied, Mel ran to behind one of the columns. Hopefully, she'd be safe there until Aisha finished off Yama. Landing between him and Mel, Aisha extended her claws and raked them across his chest. In addition to their superior strength, Ctarl-Ctarl also had the best claws in the universe. Hers would slash straight through Yama's breastplate and the weak human flesh underneath. But as soon as she did, Aisha felt a searing pain rip through her hand. Stumbling back, Aisha saw that her claws had been broken all the way down to the root. Even more shocking was the fact that Yama had barely even been damaged. His armor had been cut, but his flesh wasn't even scratched.

"Is that supposed to be a love scratch or do you just not like me?" Yama asked in amusement. His smug attitude only increased the white-hot fury she felt. _All right you stupid son of a bitch,_ she thought. _I'm going to show you just why the Ctarl-Ctarl are so feared. _Ignoring the pain in her hand, Aisha lashed out at the giant man with some of her flashiest moves. With a combination of punches, kicks, and palm strikes; Aisha successfully began to drive Yama away from Mel. All those training sessions with Maz had worked. He had helper her become faster and stronger than she had ever been before. After one particularly fast punch combo, she lashed out with a snap kick straight for Yama's gut. But she overestimated her reach, and Yama caught her leg.

"And you call yourself a fighter!" he snarled. Yanking on her leg, Yama threw her behind him. He then lashed out with a kick straight to her back; the impact driving the breath from her lungs as Yama grabbed her hair ring. Aisha felt the pain in her roots as Yama spun her over his head by her long white hair before slamming her face first into the wall. Crippled by pain, Aisha was left vulnerable when Yama slammed his fist into her head, causing her vision to explode in white hot flash. "I don't have time for this," he said. "So I'll just kill you right now." With her head still swimming in pain, Aisha was unable to prep herself for the coming blow. But luckily for her, help arrived just in time.

Flashing his sword, Mazren slashed the power sources for the Oni group that attacked him. Sheathing the gleaming katana, he frantically searched for any sign of Melfina. Spotting her hiding behind one of the stone columns, he then saw Yama just as he was about crush Aisha's skull, leaving his back completely unguarded. Mazren realized he had to capitalize on Yama's mistake before he killed Aisha. After all, good sparing partners were practically impossible to find.

Leaping into the air, he flipped, extended his leg, and brought his heel straight down onto Yama's shoulder. As Yama stood stunned by the action, Mazren spun in the air, and swung his other heel into Yama's head, knocking him away from Aisha. No sooner had Mazren landed; he raised his ki and ran right into Yama. Yama turned to face him, and was greeted with a rain of blows as Mazren pounded him with a barrage of Thunder Fists. As soon as he was properly tenderized, Mazren then focused all his strength into one final massive punch and knocked Yama flat on his back, the shockwave from impact roaring through the temple, cracking the walls and showering those inside with dust. Looking down at Yama, Mazren breathed in and out with exhaustion. The Thunder Fist Storm technique, the advanced version of Thunder Fist, was one of his most powerful techniques. The usual level of ki needed to use it was large enough, but he had thrown over double that into his attack. After his last encounter with the Shogun of Strength, Mazren had prepared himself to go all out. But as he waited for his ki to reenergize, Yama suddenly moved. _No way, _he thought. _How could he possibly get back up again? _Meanwhile, Yama leaned back on his hands and used them to spring back onto his feet. Cracking his neck, Yama flexed his shoulder muscles and smirked at Mazren.

"You skill is impressive," the giant told him. "But certainly not remarkable." Raising what little ki he had left, Mazren lashed out with another Thunder Fist. But Yama easily caught Mazren's fist and squeezed, sending Mazren to his knees in pain. "I suppose that I'll just have to teach you the same lesson I gave you on Tenrei." Pulling back his leg, Yama drove his knee up and into Mazren's gut. Mazren rose into the air from the impact and Yama smashed his fist into the back of Mazren's neck. Mazren fell, and Yama delivered another swinging knee kick that sent Mazren flying into the wall. The cracks in the wall gave way and Mazren crashed through, landing outside in a pile of debris. _How the hell can someone so big move so fast? _he asked himself. With his ki and body exhausted, Mazren was powerless to fight back when Yama reached through the hole. Pulling him back into the temple, Yama threw him against a column on the opposite side. As he slumped to the floor, Mazren looked up to see Yama take flight. The giant then dropped straight towards him, both legs extended out. Yama was only a yard away from impact when something knocked him aside.

After cutting down her Oni attackers, Suzuka turned her attention back towards Yama. She saw him, just as he was about to crush Mazren with a falling dropkick. Raising her sword, Suzuka used the Thunderous Shockwave to knock him out of the air and away from Mazren. No sooner had the giant landed than Suzuka charged him. Unlike Mazren and Aisha, her fighting style was based on speed rather than power. She slashed and cut with her bokuto, her motions a blur as she attacked. Yama was unable to keep up with her speed as he slowly retreated. Deciding to end the fight before any one else was hurt, Suzuka knocked Yama back with another Thunderous Shockwave. She then danced back and raised her bokuto. Snapping it forwards and down, she unleashed a crescent blast of focused air that towards the Shogun of Strength. But Yama flattened and pointed his hand before snapping it out as well. To Suzuka's surprise, the exact same technique was projected from Yama's hand and intercepted hers, blocking it and canceling it out. _He can use the Razor Sharp Gust without a weapon?_ she thought in amazement.

"Very nice technique," Yama told her. "Now allow me to show you one of my favorites." Raising his hand, Yama focused his ki into the muscles in his left arm, causing it to bulge even larger. With a yell, Yama drove his palm into the ground, sending out a seismic wave that roared through the ground towards her. Waiting until the last possible moment, Suzuka jumped out of the way. The shockwave continued on its way and smashed into the wall, knocking down an entire section of the temple. As she landed, Suzuka realized that there was only one possible way for her to win.

"Earth Dragon Wave," she said coolly. "It's nothing special." Yama smirked and raised his ki again, the ground underneath him cracking from his radiated power.

"Than how about this then?" Pulling back his arms, he thrust them out and moved them in a circle, using the Secret Dragon to send a wave of concussive energy towards her. Focusing her senses on Yama's attack, Suzuka snapped her sword across the middle of Yama's wave, neutralizing it instantly. With an opening before her, she dashed towards Yama with blinding speed, ran past him, and unleashed the Crimson technique. Slashing her sword multiple times across Yama, she braked shortly behind him. Crimson was an attack that Suzuka herself had developed. Its whole premise was based on attacking during the brief moment that one's opponent was left open following his or her own attack. It was practically impossible to defend against. Naturally, she was shocked to hear Yama mocking her in laughter. "So that was the famous Crimson Technique of Twilight Suzuka," he said as he turned to face her. "I was expecting more from an Ultra-Class A assassin." Suzuka saw that even though she had easily sliced through his steel armor, the flesh underneath wasn't even damaged. It was then that Suzuka knew that she would never be able to win against the giant fighter. But, that certainly wouldn't stop her from trying. Bringing up her bokuto, she swung at Yama. But Yama punched and the wooden blade splintered on impact. Reaching out, Yama grabbed the stunned Suzuka by her wrists and raised her in front of him. Suzuka kicked at the giant's chest, but Yama didn't even feel it. He pulled Suzuka against him, pinning her against him. "It's a shame to waste a beautiful woman," he said. "But orders are orders." He then began to slowly tighten his grip, and Suzuka screamed as she began to feel her body crushed.

As the last Oni fell from his guns, Gene saw Yama giving Suzuka a bear hug. With only moments to spare, he reloaded his shotgun and fired at the Shogun's head. The cartridges struck home, and Yama let Suzuka go. Expecting him to keel over dead, Gene was surprised to see the giant still standing. He turned to Gene, his eyebrow raised in question of Gene's intelligence.

"Haven't you been watching?" he asked as he stared long and hard at him. With his shotgun useless, Gene drew his pistol and loaded it with a clip of armor pierces. Yama saw what he was doing but made no effort to stop him. _All right you arrogant bastard, _Gene thought. _I'm going to show you what happens to people who screw around with me. _Taking aim, Gene fired. But even though the bullets were capable of breaking through steel plating, they just bounced off the giant's skin. Keeping a cool head, Gene took careful aim and fired the last bullet at Yama's eye. But Yama raised his hand and caught it between his fingers. He then flicked it towards Gene and struck his gun, knocking it from his hand. "Lord Shidowkun ordered me not to kill you," Yama told Gene as he rubbed his wrist. "But even my patience has its limits." Gene was left confused by what Yama had said. What did he mean, 'I've been ordered not to kill you?' But that was a moot point at best. The only thing that mattered was making sure Yama didn't make off with Melfina. Pulling his revolver, Gene opened the chamber and loaded it with a single bullet.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Yama asked. "Your bullets have no effect on me."

"Well," Gene said. "This is a special bullet." Spinning the chamber, Gene aimed and fired. The paint bullet flew out from the revolver's barrel and exploded all over Yama's face. Yama yelled in surprise as the paint flowed over his eyes and blinded him. He flailed about wildly as Gene ducked out of the way and retreated to where Melfina hid behind a column. With Melfina safely behind him and the others clear of harm, Gene reached underneath his coat and pulled out his collapsing rocket launcher. Raising it to his shoulder, Gene targeted Yama and fired. The missile screamed towards Yama and struck him dead in the chest. The temple rocked with the subsequent explosion and Yama was sent flying out of the massive hole that he had previously made. Dropping the rocket launcher, Gene redrew his shotgun and waited for the giant to reappear. When he didn't, Gene dared to hope that they had finally won.

"Gene?" Melfina asked as she peered out from her hiding place.

"Stay there," he told her as he walked over to the hole. Carefully peering out, Gene was greeted by a palm strike to the jaw that sent him to the floor. Looking up, Gene watched as Yama stepped through the hole and planted his foot on his chest. Looking up, Gene saw that Yama hadn't completely escaped the missile attack unscathed. His breastplate, already damaged from the other's attacks, had been completely destroyed. In the center of his chest, where the missile had struck, was a large circular red burn. His face was grimed, and his braided topknot had been blown clear off.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked. "I am Yama, the Shogun of Strength. My discipline has forged my body to be harder and stronger than diamond." As he taunted Gene, Yama didn't see how Gene had activated the lightshield in his glove.

"Well I'll bet there's one place on your body that you're not diamond hard," Gene said. Balling his fist, Gene then drove it with all of his strength into Yama's crotch. It was an old trick that he had learned a long time ago. By activating a lightshield glove when the fist was closed, one could greatly increase the damages of one's punches. Yama stood stunned for a second before stumbling back off of Gene, his hand clutching his crotch, whining and groaning in pain. As he raised himself back to his feet, Gene threw off the ruined glove. What he did was a great trick, but it completely destroyed the circuitry of the lightshield. With his hand free, he took his other one and rubbed the throbbing knuckles. _God damn it that hurt! _he silently cursed. It felt as though he had just punched a brick wall. As the others began to get back up to their feet, Gene realized that he had to exploit Yama's temporary weakened state before it was too late. But how? Every weapon he had used had failed except…it was then that Gene had an idea. Drawing his caster, Gene loaded it with another of his number thirteens. After charging it, he fired straight for the big red burn on Yama's chest. The pulsing energy blast struck home and slammed Yama up against the temple wall. When the shell expired its energy, Gene saw that though Yama wasn't dead, the burn on his chest had slightly darkened in color.

"Everyone!" he yelled. "Aim for the burn on his chest! If we keep hammering on it, than it's bound to break!" Hearing his orders, the others readied themselves to attack and charged. It was Mazren who made the first move. Drawing his guns from their holsters, he fired and emptied both clips at the burn. Next was Aisha, who decided to get up close and personal. She jumped in front of Yama and pounded onto his chest, her blows echoing throughout the temple.

"Suzuka," Mazren yelled as he tossed his katana to her. Suzuka accepted his blade and used it to send shockwave after shockwave into Yama. After suffering each of their successive attacks, the giant sank to his feet. It was then that Gene decided to end it right there and then.

"Pick him up and throw him over here!" he ordered as he loaded a number four into his caster. Aisha and Mazren ran up to Yama and grabbed him by his arms. They pulled the weakened Shogun to his feet and threw him towards Gene. Gene charged the number four as high as he could, and then fired straight at Yama. From out of the barrel, charged by Gene's new caster, was a black energy orb the size of a softball. Hopefully, Yama would be too weak to resist it. The black ball flew towards Yama and struck him dead on. Black lightning shot out from the ball and slowly started to pull Yama into its void. Yama struggled, but was obviously losing his fight. _Go ahead and try to fight it, _Gene thought amused. _But we've got this thing won. _But just then, Yama pulled off the impossible. With a mighty roar, he yanked himself free and shattered the black hole. Shocked beyond speaking, Gene didn't know what to think. So much for the unstoppable number four shells. But hopefully, the energy needed for something like that had completely exhausted Yama. The other decided to chance it. Leaping straight for Yama, Mazren drew two of his knives, Suzuka aimed the katana Mazren had loaned her, and Aisha extended her claws. They were inches from contact when the Shogun defended. Spinning like a cyclone, he kicked Suzuka in the stomach, palm struck Aisha in the chin, and then knocked back Mazren with a clothesline. They all fell to the ground and lay still. Reaching for his bullet belt, Gene tried to draw another of his number fours. But Yama saw what he was doing and leapt upon him in a flash. Grabbing Gene's left arm, he pulled it straight while his other arm wrapped around his throat in a headlock.

"I warned you not to interfere," Yama reminded him. "Though I can not kill you, I do think that a punishment is in order." He then squeezed Gene's arm and twisted until it popped out of the socket. The ligaments and muscle fibers were torn free, sending pain that seared like fire throughout his entire body. Gene screamed and convulsed, he could neither move nor feel his left arm. Yama then moved on to his other arm and prepared to dislocate that one as well when unexpected help arrived in the form of Slag. While the others had busied themselves with Yama, the big wolf had stayed by Melfina's side. He leapt onto the giant's back, his jaws hooked into Yama's neck. Yama stumbled and flailed as he attempted to throw the wolf off. But Slag dug in and maintained his footing. As Yama wrestled with his new attacker, Gene lay still on the ground. The pain that coursed from his arm and through his entire body paralyzed him. It was worse than anything that he had ever felt before. As he lay, he looked up to see a small figure standing above him.

"Gene," Melfina said. "Don't worry. I'll get you to safety." Even though she was in danger of being caught, she had come out from her hiding place to help him. He tried to tell her to forget about him, to run away and escape; but all that escaped his lips was an anguished hiss of breath. Melfina leaned down and pulled, attempting to drag him away and being careful not to touch his destroyed shoulder. They had almost made it back to behind the column when something yanked her away. Looking up, Gene saw that Yama had grabbed Melfina and tucked her underneath his massive arm. Melfina struggled and beat her fists against Yama's side, but the giant's grip remained unyielding. Slag, who had been thrown off of Yama, charged the giant; but was intercepted by another three Oni that dropped from the ceiling. With his only threat distracted, Yama began to make his escape with Melfina. Even though his body was wracked with pain, Gene struggled to his feet. The others were still down and out. He was the only one who had a chance to save Melfina before it was too late. He staggered toward Yama; his arm hanging twisted and limp.

"You bastard!" he wheezed. "Let her go!" But though his will was strong, his body wasn't. Halfway towards them, his legs failed him as he passed the altar. Gene's hand reached out for anything that he could use to catch himself, closing around the handle of the Ryunoken Sword.

And then, white fire seared his mind.

Sitting in the driver's seat of his transport, Yama's attendant waited for his master to return with the android girl. Most of the Oni had accompanied the Shogun of Strength up the mountain. Five had remained at the mountain's base with the attendant, scattered and invisible. Above him, the Sword's temple rocked and shook from the titanic battle being raged within it. Occasionally, some powerful attack would knock out an entire section of the cone shaped structure's wall. Though Yama was taking longer than had been expected, his attendant wasn't worried in the least. As the Shogun of Strength, Yama was the mightiest fighter in the entire Toku Pirate Guild. His strength was invincible, his skill surpassed only by Lord Shidowkun, the Toku Emperor. He would return any minute with the android girl, and then they would bring her directly to Shidowkun. _And then, _the attendant thought with a cold smile, _all the years of waiting and planning will come to fruition. Gene Starwind has played his role perfectly, just as the Emperor expected._

As he sat in his musings, one of the Oni suddenly materialized. It leapt to the hood of the transport and, its soulless eyes locked on something in the jungle. Wondering what the problem was, the attendant received his answer when something flashed out of the trees. The object, which looked like some kind of tri-claw at the end of a chain, impaled the Oni and yanked him into the branches. The attendant, caught off guard by the attack, fell back into his chair and almost out of the transport. Fumbling to regain his balance, the attendant realized that the Dragon Clan was upon them.

"Oni, attack!" he yelled. At his command, the Oni deactivated their invisibility shields and began to morph their hands. As they did, four ninjas appeared out of the jungle undergrowth. The warriors drew their swords and quickly decapitated the mute creatures. With his protectors rendered useless, the attendant attempted to escape when something dropped down from the tree branches above him. To his surprise, he saw a powerfully built man with an auburn beard and the tri-claw hand that had dispatched the first Oni standing on the transport's hood. The one handed man pulled back his good hand and punched through the reinforced plastic of the windshield. Grabbing on to the attendant, the man pulled him through the windshield and threw him out of the transport. Landing on his back, the attendant attempted to pull out the small revolver that he carried in his robes, but was stopped when another attacker stepped down on his hand. Looking up, the attendant saw an athletic young girl standing above him. The girl looked down on him and smirked in triumph.

"I wouldn't if I were you," she told him. He normally wouldn't have surrendered to a woman, but most women didn't have two sharpened sai daggers pointing right at his head. When she saw that the attendant didn't plan to retaliate, the girl took her foot off his wrist and allowed two of the ninjas to pull him to his feet. The armored warriors threw him against the side of the transport and pinned his arms. As the others surrounded him, the bearded man and the girl stepped aside as a man wearing a robe and holding a golden staff walked up to him. Based on the briefing Yama had given him, the attendant knew that this had to be the often-mentioned patriarch of the Dragon Clan. The man carefully looked him over before addressing him.

"You are one of the invaders who previously came to this world are you not?" the wise man asked.

"You might say that?" the attendant smirked. The Dragon Clan were powerful warriors, but the Toku attack forces that had previously come to this world were merely tests of their strength. They would be no match for Lord Yama. He would have to keep them busy until the Shogun of Strength returned with the android girl. Then these primitives would learn why the Toku were so feared.

"Where is you leader?" the wise man demanded. "I highly doubt that a weakling like you could possibly be in charge here." The attendant shrugged his shoulder and feigned ignorance.

"Who can say," he replied. "But I doubt that you could possibly be a match for him. If I were you, I would leave before he returns. My lord does not look kindly on interference." The girl raised her eyebrow in question and leaned towards the bearded man beside her.

"Hey dad?" she asked. "What is it with these guys? Are they always this stupid?" The attendant was about to answer the girl's question when a sound like thunder drew their attention skyward. When they saw that there was no storm clouds overhead, they looked up to the temple.

"NO!" the attendant screamed. Pouring out of the crevices and holes in the temple were streams of roaring blue light. Something was happening, something that shouldn't.

"Master Jubei!" the bearded man yelled in shock. "What's happening? What's going on?" But the wise man didn't answer. He stood silently, transfixed by the sight. After a brief moment, he turned to his followers.

"Tyr!" he yelled. "You and two of the others come with me. Keibara, you and the rest stay here and keep him from escaping!"

"But wait a minute!" the girl yelled. "What's going on?" But the wise man didn't answer. Leading the way, he, the bearded warrior, and two of the ninjas ran up the steps that led up to the temple. The attendant though, knew exactly what was going on. He also realized that he had no choice in what he should do next. As the girl and the remaining ninjas watched their associates disappear up the steps, he grit his teeth and cracked the capsule implanted in his back tooth.

Melfina desperately struggled to free herself from Yama's iron grip. From her hiding place, she had watched helplessly as Gene and the others fought a losing battle against the giant fighter. But when Yama had broken Gene's shoulder, Melfina knew that she had to do something. When Slag attacked Yama, Melfina ran out and tried to drag Gene to safety. But Yama saw what she was doing, threw Slag off and grabbed her. _No, please!_ her mind yelled._ Let me go! Don't take me away from Gene!_

But just as Yama was about to escape the temple, Melfina's prayers were answered. From behind her, something exploded in a flash of roaring blue light. Yama turned around and they both saw the source. Beside the altar in the temple's center was Gene, his hand grasping the Ryunoken Sword. His body hovered limp in the air while flaming blue light encased his body. As Melfina watched, Gene slowly rose higher into the air.  The Sword rose with him, and eventually slipped free of the altar where it was impaled. Once it was out, the Sword began to glow with a white light which began to melt and flow over Gene, encasing his entire body with a shell of light.

"No!" Melfina heard Yama yell in fear. "This isn't supposed to happen yet." _Oh Gene, _Melfina thought, _what's happening to you? _Gradually, the glow began to disappear. It absorbed itself into Gene's body and healed all of his wounds. The arm that Yama had dislocated turned and reattached itself into the shoulder joint. As soon as the white glow had been completely absorbed, Gene lowered gently back down to the ground. But even though the white glow was gone, blue fire continued to radiate off of him. Gene opened his eyes, and Melfina saw that his eyes were no longer their usual warm and dark blue. Instead, they burned with an intense white light. On the other side of the temple, the others started to pick themselves up, only to be greeted by the awesome and terrifying sight.

"Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, Nyah!" Aisha shrieked in terror. "What the hell's going on?" Mazren and Suzuka remained silent, their eyes wide in shock. It was then that the Oni group that had been fighting Slag decided to act. One of them extended its hands into claws and charged straight for Gene, but Gene didn't even bother to move. As the lone Oni raised its claws to strike him down, Gene pulled back his fist and backhanded the creature. The hit struck dead on and the Oni exploded in a shower of dust. As it did, the other Oni jumped straight for him. Gene raised his gaze to the Oni and fired crackling energy rays from his eyes. The power struck the Oni in the lead and then spread to the other two. They hung frozen in mid-air before they too disintegrated. With the Oni destroyed, Gene switched his attention to Yama. He opened his mouth, and spoke with a voice of pure thunder.

"LET HER GO!" Terrified, Yama released Melfina and she dropped to the ground. Pushing herself up, Melfina watched as Yama stood frozen in horror.

"This can't be happening!" he yelled as his hands grasped his had. "It's not time yet!" Melfina was confused by what the giant meant, until she remembered Yama saying that he had been ordered not to kill Gene. Was this part of the Toku's plan? Did the Toku intend for them to awaken the Ryunoken Sword? But if so, how did Gene manage to do it? But there was no time to for answers now. Gene was already leisurely walking towards them. In desperation, Yama launched himself straight for Gene. Gene met him head on, and the giant fighter launched into a fury of blows. His punches shook the temple to its foundation, but Gene didn't even seem to feel them. Seeing that his attacks weren't working, Yama pulled back his left fist and prepared to unleash all of his strength in one attack. He swung, but Gene raised his hand and caught it before it could make contact. And then, Gene pulled back his arm, pointed his hand, and drove it straight through the red circle on Yama's chest. Melfina watched in horror as Yama coughed up blood and looked down to where Gene had impaled him. As she and the others watched, Gene raised his arm and lifted the giant with ease. With a yell, Gene fired an energy blast from his hand right into Yama, lifting him off of Gene's hand and sending him screaming to the roof of the temple. Yama crashed through the roof and continued to soar off into the sky before the power that lifted him exploded. Melfina knew then that she and the others had seen the last of Yama, the invincible Shogun of Strength.

Out of the corner of her eye, Melfina saw that the blue fire that encased Gene was starting to disappear. As it did, Gene's eyes returned to normal, and his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. He fell to his knees, and then collapsed to the ground where he lay motionless.

"Gene!" Melfina yelled as she rose to her feet. Running over to him, Melfina kneeled down to Gene's side. She cradled his head in her lap and gently caressed his red hair with her small hands. "Gene! Gene please wake up!" she begged as tears filled her eyes. What did the Sword do to him? As she held him, Gene suddenly stirred. With a weakened groan, he opened his eyes and looked up to her.

"Melfina?"

"Oh Gene," she said as a wave of relief washed through her. "I'm so glad that you're all right." As she continued to hold him, the others slowly walked up to them. Mazren, Aisha, and Suzuka limped slightly, while Slag allowed Jim to lean on him for support. They were all battered and bruised, but luckily, no one was seriously hurt.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Jim moaned as he limped over.

"Would someone please tell me just what the hell happened here?" Mazren asked as Gene leaned up.

"What the hell are you asking me for?" Gene asked back.

"Don't you remember Gene?" Melfina asked.

"No," he groaned as his hand went to his forehead. "I remember grabbing something, and then everything went white."

"Well since you don't remember," Suzuka said as Melfina helped him up, "I'll tell you. You touched the Sword, you absorbed it into yourself, and then killed Yama with only a minimal effort."

"What are you talking about?" Gene asked as Melfina supported his weight on her small body. "The Sword's right whe…" and Gene stopped as he saw that the Sword was no longer stuck in the altar. Melfina watched as Gene looked all over the temple, only to realize that the Sword was nowhere to be found. When he looked down to her, Melfina could only nod to say that what Suzuka said was the truth. "I think I need to sit down for a minute." Melfina nodded and helped Gene over to the altar. He sat down and wiped his brow with his right hand, and Melfina saw something that grabbed her attention.

"Gene," she said. "Your hand." Gene turned his hand over and his eyes widened at what he saw. On the back of his hand was the crest of a dragon coiled into an S shape, the symbol of the Leyline. Mazren and the others came for a closer look as the sound of footsteps drew their attention towards the temple's door. They all turned around and were greeted to the sight of Jubei, Tyr, and two of the Dragon Clan's ninjas. Entering the temple, they stood motionless as they surveyed the destruction around them.

"What happened here?" Tyr asked.

"We got attacked," Aisha answered. "That's what." It was then that Jubei noticed how the Sword was missing from the altar. Walking up to Gene, he shook the chimes on his staff and examined him.

"Did you awaken the Sword?" the wise man asked. Gene took a deep breath as he considered his answer.

"Well," he said after a brief pause, "I can't remember exactly, but according to what everyone else says, I guess I did." Melfina watched as Jubei reached out his hand, examined the crest that had appeared on Gene's hand, nodded; then he, Tyr, and the other two ninjas dropped to their knees in respect. "Um, what are you guys doing?" Gene asked. Jubei's answer was to clasp Gene's arm with his.

"For many years," the wise man said, "I have kept the Sword safe from the grasp of darkness. And finally, a new master has come to claim it. As patriarch of the Dragon Clan, I hereby pledge our loyalty to you. We are your servants…Swordwielder."

(_Gene Starwind has been revealed as the Swordwielder. But is he capable of using the awesome power of the Ryunoken Sword? Or will it prove too much of a responsibility for him to handle? The Ronin certainly hopes that he will. Because next up to bat is Mako, the Shogun of Mind, whose deadly psychic powers enable him to strike down his prey from the other side of galaxy. So be here next time. Same Outlaw-time. Same Outlaw-website. Send all praise, flames, comments, and death threats to ronin6401yahoo.com) _


	13. Inner Demon

**CHAPTER 12:**

Inner Demon

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star," anime or manga. So Bandai,_ _Sunrise, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

Looking down at Jubei, Gene didn't know what to think. All this was happening way too fast for him. "Now just wait a minute," he said as he pulled his hand away. "I think that you've got the wrong guy Jubei."

"I assure you that I do not," the Wiseman told him. "You are the Swordwielder. I could sense the potential in you at our first meeting. And now, it has been proven beyond the shadow of a doubt." Gene wasn't sure that he was getting through.

"Look," he said, "I don't even remember what happened. I just grabbed the Sword and when I woke up, Yama was gone, I had a splitting headache, and there was this weird tattoo on my hand."

"That's not surprising," Tyr said. "From what Jubei has told me, all the previous Swordwielders suffered similar conditions when they first used the Sword."

"Don't you get it?" Gene asked. "I'm not supposed to be the Swordwielder. That's Mazren's job. This is supposed to be HIS sword!"

"If it was," Jubei told him, "than the Sword would have chosen him as its master. But it didn't, so he is not."

"All right," Mazren said as he walked over. "What the hell is going on here? I'm one of the strongest fighters in the galaxy. If I couldn't use the Sword, then how the hell did Starwind pull it off?" But Jubei ignored his question as he and his clansmen rose to their feet.

"I will gladly tell you later as to why you could never hope to master the Sword," Jubei answered. "But for now, let us leave this place and return to our clan's home. You have all been through a most grievous battle. We will heal your wounds and restore your strength. And when night comes, we will have a feast in your honor where the Dragon Clan will officially pledge their loyalty to your banner."

"Um," Gene said, "thanks but I really don't think something like that's necessary."

"You needn't think it an inconvenience," Tyr told him. "Our clan serves the Sword, and now we will serve its master."

"That would be preferable given the circumstances," Suzuka said. "We may have the Ryunoken Sword now, but one can never have too many allies."

"Especially if the next guy turns out to be even stronger than Yama," Jim said as he walked over, bracing himself on Slag's back. Gene looked to his young friend and saw that his eye was swollen shut from a bruise that covered over half his face. Leaving Gene's side, Melfina walked over to Jim and kneeled down to him.

"Are you in any pain Jim?" she asked. "That was a really nasty hit that you took."

"I'll be all right," he assured her. "I'm sorry that I lost so easily to that big jerk." Melfina smiled at Jim and gently caressed his bruise with her slender fingers.

"You did great Jim," she told him. "Thank you for protecting me." Jim just blushed and laughed nervously.

"Well, now that it's over," Aisha said. "Let's go have that feast. I'm so hungry, I could eat two of those dinosaur things we saw."

"I can assure you that we'll have all that and more when it's ready," Jubei told her. Gene watched as Aisha began salivating at the thought of what she had been promised. "But for now, let us take you home. You've all fought valiantly, and you deserve a rest." As Jubei, Tyr and the two ninjas exited the temple, the others followed after them. Gene however remained sitting on the altar, still trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Gene?" he heard Melfina ask. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, not looking up to meet her gaze. "You go join the others. I'll catch up later."

"All right," she said sadly. Gene listened to her footsteps as she left. Melfina could obviously tell that he was upset and wanted to comfort him, but he needed to be alone for now. Raising his right hand, he studied the dragon crest on it's back. _None of this makes any sense_, he thought. _I can't be the Swordwielder. It's impossible. It's got to be some kind of fluke. Yeah, that's it. The Sword made a mistake. I'll just ask Jubei to take it out of me, and then I'll give it to Mazren._ With his spirits raised by his conclusion, Gene stood up and walked out of the temple. If he didn't hurry, the others would leave without him.

"You wished to see me Lord Shidowkun?" Mako asked. Standing in the throne room of the Emperor's fortress, the Shogun of Mind awaited his master's orders. As with his previous meeting, the Emperor didn't turn to face him, but remained staring out the enormous observation window. behind his throne. However, this time it seemed that the meeting wasn't going to be private. In addition to Karg who stood behind Mako, there were several other members of Shidowkun's court present. To Mako's right stood Xanax, captain of Shidowkun's personal cruiser, The Damocles Sword. Although short and a fairly weak fighter, Xanax was well respected throughout the entire Toku guild as a master tactician. To his left was Hisho, the Emperor's personal attendant and majordomo. An extremely important individual, Hisho handled the day-to-day operations of the Toku's workings while Shidowkun handled more pressing issues. On the platform in front of Mako, her back leaning against the Emperor's throne, stood Aeslea, leader of the Emperor's assassins and Shidowkun's personal concubine. Tall and voluptuous, her short, white-streaked black hair and fierce violet eyes gave her a hungry and feral look. A master of both killing and seduction, she was perhaps the most dangerous person in the entire Toku guild. Her role as Shidowkun's lapdoll gave her favors and influence with the Emperor that exceeded even that of the Shoguns. Around her arms and seductive curves was wrapped a scarlet sash that was Aeslea's weapon of choice in combat. Although made of the most priceless silk, in Aeslea's hands it could become as hard as steel or as sharp as a razor.

"Indeed I did," Shidowkun answered as he gestured for Hisho to speak.

"Ten minutes ago," the majordomo said, "Lord Shidowkun sensed the death of Yama, the Shogun of Strength." The news took Mako by surprise. The death of Askared at the hands of Mazren the Wolf was most distressing. The scenario that Shidowkun had planned had no mention of that. Luckily, Shidowkun had sent Yama after the android girl. Where Haykon, the McDougal brothers, and even Askared had failed, Yama was certain to succeed. But if he had truly failed, than that could only mean one thing.

"My lord," Mako asked, "has Gene Starwind awakened the Sword?"

"Very good Mako," Aeslea replied. "As always, you are able to figure out the pathetically obvious." Though his face remained calm and emotionless, Mako's blood boiled at Aeslea's smug attitude.

"That is enough Aeslea," Shidowkun said from his throne. "Though this situation is not what I hoped for, I have allowed for the possibility that this would occur. Mako, it is now your turn. You are free to use any methods you deem necessary, but do not kill either Gene Starwind or the android girl." The Shogun of Mind bowed in accordance.

"As you wish my lord," he replied. With his orders clear, Mako turned and left. Much would have to be done before he could begin.

Leaning on to Slag, Jim slowly limped down the stairs to the base of the mountain. His face was throbbing from his bruise, his left eye was swollen shut, and his ears were ringing so loud that he couldn't hear a single thing. Yama had only used a fraction of his strength, but Jim felt as though he had been run over by a bulldozer. _Guess I should be lucky that he didn't use all of his strength_, he thought as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Aisha with a worried look on his face. She was bruised and bloodstained from a small gash on her head, but her Ctarl-Ctarl strength allowed her to walk without any help.

"Hold on a minute Jim," she said. "Hey Jubei, come back here a minute." Tyr, who walked behind Jubei, turned around and glared angrily at her.

"Master Jubei is not a house servant," he told her. "When you speak to him, address him as Master Jubei." But Jubei, who was a little more patient than Tyr, pushed past him and walked up to Aisha.

"Yes?" he asked.

"That healing thing that you did to Suzu's ankle," Aisha said as she pointed at Jim, "you think that you could do that to Jim as well." Jubei smiled gently and kneeled down so that he was eye level with Jim.

"Of course," he answered.

"Hey Aisha," Jim said, "don't worry about me. You should ask Jubei to heal you instead."

"Don't be ridiculous Jim," she told him. "We Ctarl-Ctarl do fine by ourselves. Besides, I can still walk without help." Jim started to say something else, but a glance from Aisha shut him up. He knew that arguing with Aisha when she had made up her mind was pointless; so he gave it up and allowed Jubei to heal him. Jim watched as the Wiseman laid his hand on his bruise and began to chant, a sudden warmth beginning to accumulate in his cheek. The warmth seemed to permeate through his entire face, banishing the throbbing to oblivion.

"There you are," Jubei said as he removed his hand. With the pain gone, Jim blinked his eye open and took his hand off of Slag's back.

"Wow thanks," Jim said. He felt great, as if he hadn't just been knocked around by an eight-foot tall monster.

"You're quite welcome my young friend," Jubei said as he stood up.

"That's quite an interesting technique," Suzuka said as she and Mazren walked over. "Do you think that you could teach it to me?"

"It depends," the wise man told her as he continued his way down the mountain.

"Depends on what?" Suzuka asked.

"On whether or not you're willing to spend three years of your life learning it," he answered as he disappeared around the corner.

"Well so much for that," Jim heard Suzuka sigh as they all hurried to catch up to Jubei and his followers. As he descended the mountain, Jim found his gaze going up to Mazren. The big man's shoulders were tensed, and his face was even angrier than usual. Jim could only guess that Mazren had really wanted to be the swordwielder. But since Gene had beaten him to the punch, it really must have disappointed him. Jim just hoped that Mazren wouldn't let his jealousy distract him from their objective to protect Melfina.

"Say Tyr," Aisha suddenly called out. "Just how did you guys know to come here anyway?" Jim switched his attention over from Mazren to Tyr. He wanted to know the answer himself.

"One of our patrol parties discovered tracks caused by a hover vehicle in the jungle," the bearded warrior said. "We followed them, and they led us here. When we arrived, we took the servant of the one who attacked you captive. At the moment, Keibara and two of our other warriors are standing guard over him. Tomorrow, we will interrogate him, and then have him take us to his ship. We will then strip it of anything that we can use before sending him on his way."

"You mean that you're just going to let him go?" Jim asked.

"The Dragon Clan does not kill indiscriminately," Tyr replied. "Only when it is necessary."

"But don't you think that maybe he would return with even more of the Toku?" Suzuka asked.

"It is possible," Tyr said. "If he chooses to return, despite our warnings not to, then we will kill him. But for now, we will show him mercy." Jim thought about what Tyr had said before he understood. The Dragon Clan lived by an iron code of conduct and battle. It may have left them at a disadvantage against those who didn't, but it was the thing that separated them from guys like the Toku. As they walked, Jim heard the sound of footsteps approach from behind them. He turned and saw Melfina walking towards them.

"Where's Gene Mel?" Aisha asked.

"He said that he needed to be by himself," Melfina told them.

"Guess I can't blame him," Jim said. "This whole thing is a little much too swallow at once." As they neared the bottom of the steps, Jim saw how the Toku had followed them to the temple. Parked on the side of the mountainside opposite the river was what looked like two large troop carriers; the kind that the Federal Space Forces used for ground campaigns. The Toku had managed to keep them from being spotted by using a camouflage mesh net. By the side of one, Jim saw Keibara and two other of the Dragon Clans' ninjas standing around something. As soon as they reached the mountain's base, Jubei and Tyr slightly increased their pace and walked towards Keibara's group.

"Keibara!" Tyr called out to his daughter. "What happened? Where is the prisoner?"

"See for yourselves," Keibara said as she stepped aside. Jim and the others walked over, and saw a man lying on the ground. He was dressed in a fine robe ordained with a _manji_ symbol on the chest. His eyes were glazed over, and his face was twisted into a look of frozen anguish. Jim could tell right away that the man was dead.

"What happened Keibara?" Jubei asked as he looked over the corpse.

"When you, Dad, and the others went up the mountain," Keibara said, "this guy cracked a capsule implanted in his back tooth. It must have been full of some kind of really strong poison. His whole body suddenly spasmed and then fell over dead." Jubei nodded as he hummed in thought.

"He chose to commit suicide rather than to return in failure," the Wiseman said. "But obviously more out of fear than shame."

"This is a fine situation," Tyr said. "Those tracks will have disappeared by now. How are we going to find their ship now?"

"Allow me," Jim said as he stepped past them. Opening the door of one of the transports, Jim climbed into the driver seat and began typing at the control console.

"What are you doing Jim?" Melfina asked.

"The onboard computer for this kind of transport has an autopilot program," Jim said. "If I can unlock its memory files, then I can trace it back to its point of origin."

"Jim you're a genius!" Aisha exclaimed. It was then that Keibara leaned over to her.

"Must be pretty cool to have a genius for a boyfriend," she said with a grin.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Aisha asked. "Jim and I are just friends. Besides, I'm nineteen and he's twelve."

"That so?" Keibara teased. "You two seem pretty close for just friends." Aisha's eyes widened and her thin facial fur began to stand on end.

"Do you really like Jim Aisha?" Melfina asked.

"NOOOO!" Aisha screamed, causing Melfina to jump back slightly. Jim just ignored their little scene as he continued to work at the transport's computer. After almost a year of travelling with a ship of possibly the weirdest crew ever assembled, he was used to it.

"Got it!" he finally said. "According to this, their ship landed on an island just off the continent's coast, roughly 100 kilometers to the east."

"Well done lad," Tyr praised, slapping Jim on the back hard enough to send him flying to the dashboard. "Tomorrow, we will depart for the ship on these transports. And it's all thanks to you."

"No problem." Jim said as he pushed himself back up. "Say Tyr, when you go, do you think that I could come along. There's a specific piece of Toku technology that I'd like to get my hands on."

"Of course," the bearded warrior replied. "We could certainly use your help in stripping it."

"Say Dad?" Keibara suddenly asked. "Just what the heck happened up there anyway?"

"It was the Sword," Jubei answered. "It has been awakened."

"No kidding?" she asked. She then strolled over to Mazren and punched him in the arm. "Way to go. I knew that you could do it big guy." Mazren didn't bother to answer. He stood silent as his face twisted even deeper with anger.

"Um, is something wrong?" Keibara asked.

"Mazren isn't the one who awakened the Sword," Suzuka told her.

"Really?" Keibara asked. But just then, Tyr's daughter noticed that there was one person missing. "No way!" she said as the realization hit her. "Are you trying to say that skinny guy with the red hair did it?"

"I'm not skinny. I'm slim," a voice said behind them. Jim and the others turned and saw Gene walking towards them.

"Whatever," the warrior girl said. "In any case, I guess that you aren't so much of a weakling after all."

"Now Keibara, leave him alone," Tyr told his daughter. "He may not be much now, but he will learn to use his full powers in time."

"Um about those powers," Gene said. But Jubei raised his hand and interrupted him.

"Yes I know Swordwielder," the Wiseman said. "You needn't worry. You have my promise to help you in learning to master your new abilities."

"And I will instruct you in how to use them in battle," Tyr said.

"All of the Dragon Clan will aid you," Jubei said. "But all that can wait until later. For now, you will rest. And then we shall celebrate your coming." Gene looked like he wanted to say something else, but his shoulders just slumped and he stood quiet. Jim had seen his _aniki_ look that way before, whenever they had to do one of those so-called chump-jobs that Gene hated so much. "Come now," Jubei said as he and the other clansmen boarded into the other transport. "These will enable us to return to our clan's home quickly. We must inform the others of this news immediately." Jim watched as Gene, Suzuka, Mel, and Aisha joined them. He however, decided to stay in his transport.

"Aren't you coming Jim?" Melfina asked.

"I'm going back to the ship," he answered. "If we're going to be staying here for a while, than I'm going to need to get some things from the Outlaw Star."

"Wait up Jim," Aisha said as she jumped out of the transport. "I'll go with you."

"Trying to get him alone in the jungle are you," Keibara accused.

"NO I'M NOT!" Aisha screamed as her long white hair stood completely on end. Jim just sat motionless, hoping that the others wouldn't see him blushing. The most that he thought of Aisha was a really good friend. Still, the thought of her putting the moves on him wasn't an idea that he found completely unpleasant. "I just thought that he might like some help!"

"If you say so Aisha," Suzuka said with a slight smile.

"Suzu!" Aisha gasped. "I can't believe that someone like you would say that!"

"They say that those who love to dish it out can never take it," the lady assassin coolly replied. Aisha just stuck her nose in the air as she walked over and climbed into the passenger seat beside Jim.

"Aren't you coming Mazren?" Jim heard Melfina ask. Jim turned around in his seat and saw that both Mel's brother and Slag still hadn't gotten onto the transport with the rest of them.

"Someone needs to bring the boat back," he said as he turned around. He walked back towards the river with Slag padding behind him.

"There's no need for you to do that," Jubei called out to him. "I could ask one of our warriors to do it instead." But Mazren ignored him as he and Slag boarded on to the boat and pushed off from the dock.

"Mazren," Melfina called out.

"Just leave him alone for now Melfina," Suzuka told her. "I think that he needs some time to himself." Jim saw Melfina's face sadden as she watched her brother disappear down the river and towards the fortress of the Dragon Clan.

"Now then," Tyr said as he started up the engines for his transport, "let's go home." To Jim's surprise, Tyr guided the hover vehicle off the ground and drove it expertly over the jungle terrain. After he watched the others depart, Jim turned on the engines of his own vehicle and aimed it in the direction of the plateau where they had landed the Outlaw Star.

"The nerve of that girl," he heard Aisha huff in indignation. "Suggesting that I would take advantage of a kid." Jim ignored Aisha as he piloted the transport back towards the ship. As they traveled, Jim's mind kept showing him that look of reluctance he had seen on Gene's face. Ever since Jim had met him, Gene had a habit of shirking responsibility. Jim just hoped that Gene wouldn't do it again with the Ryunoken Sword.

Standing outside of Mako's quarters, Naga was waiting. His sunken eyes flitted over the hall, analyzing its design. With the former Toku Emperors, their strongholds had been done in the style of traditional Japanese architecture. But after Shidowkun ascended to power, he had contracted the building of a new, much more secure central base. Built out of a combination of advanced poly-alloys and ceramic composites, its functions were completely automated and were connected to the Toku's personal computer system. Still, despite its emphasis on efficiency, Shidowkun's fortress wasn't entirely without aesthetics. The ceilings were high and buttressed, and the hallway walls were decorated with silken tapestries. Some depicted historic battles; others showed samurai fighting a variety of different monsters. Between each tapestry was an ornately carved and painted dragon statue. Beside him, a sliding paper door sealed the entrance to Mako's quarters. The guest quarters of the fortress were the most distinct remembrance of the Toku's Japanese origins. As Naga studied the contours of a statue across from him, the sound of footsteps drew his attention towards a hall intersection to his left. To his delight, he saw none other than Mako come around the corner. But Mako did not share the pleasure of seeing Naga. As soon as he saw him, Mako's face contorted into loathing disgust.

"So Mako, you are the next one to challenge Gene Starwind," Naga said in his hissing rasp. "I must admit. I do feel a sense of jealousy."

"Stand aside Tao Master," Mako growled. "And do not bother me with your pleasantries." Under his hood, Naga smiled in pleasure. He always enjoyed the hatred that his fellow Shoguns displayed towards him. It was a clear indication of the fear that he sowed among them.

"Now, now Mako," the Shogun of Magic said. "Lord Shidowkun does not condone fighting among us." Mako set his jaw as his eyes flamed. _Playing on the insecurities of these poor fools is a pleasure that I never tire of_, Naga thought in amusement. As he delighted in the fury he caused in Mako, the Shogun of Mind moved closer to him; close enough for Naga to count the hairs in his Manchurian mustache and beard.

"I am not fooled by your empty flattery Tao Master," Mako said. "And neither is Lord Shidowkun. The Emperor gives rewards to those whose victories bring him honor, not to boot-lickers who constantly scheme for their own benefit. I do not know what it is that you plan, but once Lord Shidowkun has obtained the Sword, I vow to dedicate all my energies to uncovering your schemes and exposing them to the Emperor." With a wave of his hand, Mako shoved Naga aside as he opened the sliding paper door and disappeared into his quarters.

Staring at the doorway a while longer, the Shogun of Magic broke out into hissing laughter. If only Mako and the recently departed Askared and Yama knew what Naga was really planning.

The rest of the day pretty much went without incident. Which was probably a good thing, since Mazren's anger at what had happened hadn't diminished in the least. _What the hell happened out there?_ His mind screamed. _That was supposed to be MY sword! I'm the Guardian of the Leyline! That makes me Melfina's guardian as well! The Ryunoken Sword was supposed to be used by me! How the hell did Starwind pull it off?_

By the time he and Slag returned with the Dragon Clan's boat, Jubei and the clan's healers had already attended to the wounds of the others. As they were going to stay until Starwind learned to master the Sword's abilities, living quarters had been provided. Jim and Aisha arrived shortly after Mazren, bringing the supplies they had taken from the Outlaw Star. Among them were spare clothes for them all, Mazren's weapons bag, Jim's computer, a personal generator, Gillium's pink maintenance robot, and Aisha's love simulation game. And as night fell, the feast to celebrate the coming of the Swordwielder began.

_The Dragon Clan certainly put a lot of effort into this feast_, Melfina thought as she returned to her seat with her plate of food. Beside her lay her cloak, neatly folded and placed on a pillow. Melfina always removed her cloak when she ate; it made the act less difficult. As she ate, she studied the main hall of the Dragon Clan's fortress. Situated in the center of the first level, the large room had been converted by the Dragon Clan into a meeting and dining room. Running through the center of the hall was a wide table that ran almost the full length of the large room. Piled high on the table were a variety of exotic dishes that the Dragon Clan had prepared in celebration of the Sword's awakening. Among the food present were bowls of steamed rice and vegetables, buns made from local grain, sliced fruit, and what looked like whole roasted crocodiles. On each side of the table were ten smaller tables where all two hundred members of the Dragon Clan sat on leather pillows and ate. Along the walls, lanterns cast their torchlight across the hieroglyphics. To Melfina, the flickering light seemed to make the intricate carvings dance in the shadows.

After she finished looking over the hall, Melfina then turned her attention to the others. She, Gene, and Jim sat at the far left end while Suzuka, Aisha, and Mazren sat at the far right end. As usual, Aisha was inhaling anything that was placed in front of her. As soon as she finished off one course, she would leave for the buffet table and return with four more servings. Melfina had at first worried that Aisha would eat the Dragon Clan out of house and home. But since the Dragon Clan included both Saurian and Ctarl-Ctarl members in their ranks, they had prepared an extra large feast. Aisha's monstrous appetite hardly even put a dent in the overall food supply. Behind Mazren lay Slag, gnawing on a hunk of meat that had been given to him. In the table's center sat Jubei, his staff standing straight up in a notch in the floor. To his right sat Tyr and Keibara while Korde sat to his left. Unlike the rest of the Dragon Clan, their table was separate from the rest. It was situated on a raised platform that looked out over the other members.

As she continued to watch the others, Melfina's vision kept switching between Gene and her brother. Mazren looked like he was on the verge of exploding, while Gene looked like he wanted to escape. Neither one of them had said much since they got back to the temple. In fact, it seemed like they were avoiding each other even more than usual. It was just then that Jubei rose from his seat. Grasping his staff, he tapped the floor, causing the chimes on the main ring to clang together. The sound echoed through the main hall, causing the Dragon Clan to cease in their eating.

"Attention warriors of the Dragon Clan," the Wiseman proclaimed. "As I'm sure you've all heard, the Sword has been awakened by one of the visitors to this planet." With a wave of his hand, Melfina watched as Jubei gestured to Gene. The hall exploded in an uproar of cheers, which quieted when Jubei gestured for silence. "Yes, this is purpose for celebration," he continued. "But it is also reason for caution. For this is a sign of a coming battle. Evil men are after both him and his friend." Jubei gestured towards her, and Melfina felt the eyes of the entire Dragon Clan fall upon her. "But nevertheless, this is the destiny that we have chosen. And just as we swore to serve the Sword, so do we now swear to serve the Swordwielder in his mission. If there is anyone who does not agree, than let him speak now or forever hold his tongue." The room went quiet as no one argued against Jubei. "Than it is settled," the Wiseman said as he gestured towards Gene. "Swordwielder, we are your willing servants. When you have fully mastered the Sword, call on us, and we will follow you into battle." At the conclusion of his speech, the warriors of the Dragon Clan once more filled the hall with their cheers.

"I'm very sorry," Melfina heard Mazren say. "But I must excuse myself. I'm not feeling very well." Turning to her brother, Melfina watched as Mazren pushed himself up and then left the main hall. Slag, seeing Mazren depart, gathered up his dinner in his jaws and trotted after him. Melfina was confused by her brother's actions, but it wasn't until after Mazren had departed that a reason why occurred to her. _Is Mazren jealous of Gene?_ she asked herself. It was the only logical explanation, even though she didn't know why. Mazren may not have been able to awaken the Sword, but that didn't mean that he was any less of a fighter. Looking back to Gene, Melfina saw that the uncomfortable look on his face had intensified. Unfortunely, it appeared that she was the only one who noticed his plight.

"Speech!" Keibara suddenly said as she raised her wine goblet.

"Yeah!" Aisha yelled though a mouthful of food. "Give us a speech Gene!" With a sigh of frustration, Gene stood up from his place at the table. The hall went silent as the Dragon Clan anxiously awaited Gene's words.

"Look everyone," he said after a brief while, "it's not that I'm ungrateful, but you've got the wrong guy." Melfina watched as confused looks spread across the face of the warriors present. Eventually, it was Tyr who first spoke up.

"I assure you that we do not," the bearded man said. "If the Sword saw fit to allow you to awaken it, then you are the right one." But Tyr's words did little to convince Gene.

"Try to understand," Gene said with a stressed voice. "I'm not some great leader. I'm just an outlaw. I can't even keep my bank account balanced. The Sword made a mistake. There's no way that I could possibly be the one you people are looking for."

"All those who were chosen by the Sword felt the same way," Jubei told Gene. "But they eventually came to understand. So will you in time."

"God damn it are you deaf or something!" Gene suddenly yelled. "Get it through your heads! I don't want the Sword! I don't want your pledges of loyalty! I don't want any of this period!" Melfina sat in shocked silence. The only time she had seen Gene this upset was that awful night before he went to fight his duel with Shimi. Rising up, she reached out and lightly touched his arm.

"Gene," she trying to calm him, but Gene just jerked away from her.

"Melfina just leave me alone for now all right!" Melfina stepped back in fear as Gene turned and half fled out the same door that Mazren had previously left through only moments ago. As she watched him disappear, Melfina felt a slight sense of fear rising up inside her. Gene had said that he didn't want any of what was happening. Did that mean that he didn't want anything to do with her either? No, he couldn't mean that. At least, Melfina hoped that he didn't.

"He didn't mean it Mel," Jim told her.

"Are you sure Jim?"

"Yeah," he said. "He's just having a bad day. Just give him some space and he'll be fine."

"I guess that you're right," Melfina said. Just then, a strange sense of dizziness overtook her. Her hand went to her brow as she stumbled slightly.

"Are you okay Mel?" Jim said as he watched her. Just then, the dizziness disappeared just as sudden as it appeared.

"Yes," she told him. "I'm all right. Don't worry about it." Jim had a look that said he didn't quite believe her, but he didn't pursue it any further. As she sat back down, Melfina wondered what had caused the strange feeling. The way it felt was similar to when she and the others encountered that mutant cactus on Heifong.

Alone in his darkened quarters, Mako sat and meditated. In front of him, two candles laced with milliara burned in their holders. Milliara was a drug that the Toku had developed themselves. When injected directly into the bloodstream, it sent the mind and body into remission for as long as three or four days. But when inhaled, it temporary paralyzed the nerves that delivered sensory input to the brain. With his mind free from any outside distractions, Mako was now able to use his abilities to their utmost level. _In the realm of the Astral Plane,_ he thought, _where all minds are connected, thought is the ultimate power. With a strong will, even the weakest of men can become gods in this place where thought is reality._

As his mind reached its ultimate level of awareness, his mind left his body and flew through the Astral Plane. For a brief second, he was disoriented. The thoughts of every sentient creature in the galaxy were like the roar of a frenzied crowd. But as he began to find the center of his being, he began to slowly filter out the excess thought. Mako continued to filter until he at last found the one he was looking for.

_Ah yes! There she is_. His next sensation was of flying through the Astral Plane toward his target. As he reached her, Mako opened his mind's eye to what she saw. _So this is the Dragon Clan that has protected the Sword for the last one hundred years. Rather a motley bunch of rabble if you ask me_. Though he was already capable of taking control of her, Mako knew that he must wait. Nearby was a strong mind, one that would certainly detect his presence and stop him if he tried to dig his claws in any deeper. He would have to wait until the presence was gone.

"If you will excuse me," a voice said just out of her field of vision. Mako watched as she turned to watch a man dressed in a green and gold robe depart the hall. There was no doubt about it. This man was definitely the strong presence that he had felt. Shortly after the Wiseman left, a second man with a powerful build and a tri-claw hand followed after him. As soon as they had left, Mako began to increase the hold on his hostage. Once he was dug in, not even that Wiseman would be able to free her from his grasp.

As he escaped the main hall of the fortress, Gene felt a cold sweat bead on his brow. The feast, the cheers, the pledges of loyalty; it all had been too much for him to handle. And when Melfina tried to comfort him, he had blown up at her. _What the hell were you thinking stupid!_ Gene's conscious yelled at him. Melfina didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. He would apologize to her later, but right now, he needed some air. Leaning onto the wall for support, his breath caught in his throat as he half-walked, half-fled down the corridor towards the exit up ahead. As soon as he was outside, he turned left and hurried up a flight of stairs to the second level. Veering right, he passed through one of the gardens, and then through a passageway between two house-sized buildings. Coming out at the other end, he finally stopped to rest. Kneeling down, Gene rested his hands on his knees and looked out over the view. He had come out at the back of the fortress. Beneath him, the river they had traveled down earlier that day reflected the light of the new moon in its waters. In front of him, the towering mountain that oversaw the fortress loomed tall and omnipotent. In the distance, the song of nocturnal insects mixed with the occasional howl of a jungle predator.

"Is a little privacy too much to ask for?" a voice asked behind him. Gene turned and saw Mazren reclining on an extension that jutted out of the side of a building. Slag lay at his feet, still gnawing at his diner, but with ears flattened back and one eye on Gene. Neither one of them were people that he needed to see at the moment.

"Don't push me all right," Gene growled. "I'm not in the mood."

"Don't flatter yourself Starwind," Mazren told him. "Even if you did manage to awaken the Sword, you're still my inferior as a fighter."

"Wanna put that to the test?" Gene asked.

"There is nothing I'd like more," Mazren said as he hopped off his seat. "But I promised my sister that I wouldn't hurt you."

"That is enough," a second voice said. Both Gene and Mazren looked forward and saw Jubei and Tyr come out of the passageway Gene had just come out of. "In the walls of our home," Jubei told them, "violence is forbidden." Mazren grunted at Jubei's words and pointed at Gene.

"Now you listen here," Mazren said. "He stole something that is rightfully mine. I'm feared throughout known space as the most ruthless bounty hunter in the galaxy. I've mastered some of the most difficult fighting styles known. And I've faced fighters who were worshipped as being invincible and won. The Sword is my right. Starwind has done NOTHING to deserve it!"

"And we have already told you," Tyr said. "You are not the Swordwielder. The Sword has chosen its master, now except it."

"That's not good enough for me!" Mazren snarled. "I demand a better reason. And if you two know what's good for you, you'll give it to me NOW!" Tyr tensed his muscles and brought up his claw.

"You dare to threaten Master Jubei!" he growled. Mazren's hand went back to his own katana. But just before he could draw it, Jubei raised his hand and sent out a force wave that knocked the both of them to the floor.

"Enough!" Jubei roared. After Mazren and Tyr got back to their feet, Tyr bowed in apology.

"Forgive me Master Jubei," the bearded warrior said. "I have no excuse for breaking your laws."

"It is all right Tyr," the Wiseman told his subordinate before turning to Mazren. "I suggest that you keep your temper in check. Otherwise, I will have you confined to your quarters for as long as you stay here." Mazren didn't respond. He just glared angrily before walking back over to where he sat with Slag and sulked.

"Look Jubei," Gene said. "Just tell me straight out. Why does it have to be me?" Jubei turned to him and clanged the chimes on his staff.

"Quite simply because you are special," he said to Gene. "The Sword does not choose its masters based on their fighting skills and their strength. It chooses them based on the potential they have inside of them."

"But I don't understand," he said. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Whenever the Sword is awakened," Tyr replied, "it is a sign of a coming battle that will have far reaching consequences. If you were chosen to be the Swordwielder, than that means you will play a decisive role." Gene just rubbed his temples. He still didn't believe what they said. It was a mistake; it just had to be.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while. "But I can't do this. There's nothing special about me. I'm just a greasy Outlaw." Gene took a deep breath and looked up to the stars. "There's a million of me out there."

"You still don't get it do you lad?" Tyr asked. "It doesn't matter who you are. This is your fate. You don't have a choice in the matter." It was just then that Gene began to feel his blood boil.

"Listen you," he told Tyr, "I don't believe in fate. So don't tell me that I don't have a choice because I don't have to accept any of this."

"Whether or not you believe in destiny is irrelevant," Tyr replied. But just then, Jubei gestured for Tyr to stop.

"No Tyr," he said. "It is not the place of the Dragon Clan to force anything on others. You are right Swordwielder," Jubei said to Gene. "You do have a choice. As it is your destiny, you have the right to either refuse or embrace it. Do you truly wish to not be the Swordwielder?" Gene stared long and hard at the Wiseman.

"I've been trying to tell you that all day?" he answered. Jubei sighed in defeat and shook his head.

"As you wish," he replied. "Hold your right hand out to me. I will do the rest." Gene did as he was told and waited. He watched as Jubei raised his staff and slowly shook it over Gene's arm. The chimes on the ring clinked together and the ring suddenly began to glow with a golden light. "_Huoy_ _guoy guoy, huoy guoy guoy_," Jubei chanted. Gene looked down at his hand as he felt something move from the center of his soul and concentrate there. The S-shaped dragon crest that had appeared when he grabbed the sword glowed, and then transformed into blue light that moved along and extended out from his hand. As it did, the light changed and solidified into the Ryunoken Sword. The Sword floated in the air for a brief second before altering its position so that it's handle was pointed straight at Jubei. Jubei reached up and grasped the Sword. But instead of absorbing itself into him, the Sword's light vanished and lay still in Jubei's grasp. "It is done," he said as he slipped the Sword into his belt. "I am truly deeply sorry Gene Starwind. I could sense that you were the one when I first met you, but didn't tell you because I feared that it would lessen your chances of awakening the Sword. Now I see that it was a mistake. I should have told you straight out. Maybe then things would have turned out different."

"Well, we'll never know now will we," Gene said as he turned away. Walking up to the ledge of the fourth level, he exhaled in relief. Now that the Sword was out of him, he felt like a heavy burden had been taken off of his shoulders.

"You know lad," Tyr said. "From what Master Jubei has told me, all of the Swordwielders doubted their ability and their worth. But the difference between you and them is that they had the courage to undertake the task that was given to them, regardless of their fear and uncertainty."

"Yeah so what's your point?" Gene asked.

"That no matter what choice you make," Tyr answered, "you will have to face the consequences thereof."

"Yeah whatever," Gene replied. As he continued to look out over the jungle that surrounded the fortress, the sound of approaching footsteps drew his attention away. Gene looked over his shoulder and saw Tyr's daughter Keibara frantically running towards them.

"Dad! Master Jubei!" the girl panted as she ran towards them. "Come quick! We've got trouble!" Keibara's agitated state set off Gene's alarm. Did more Toku arrive already?

"Wait a minute?" Mazren asked. "What's going on here?" Keibara looked wide-eyed with fear to both him and Gene.

"It's your friend Melfina!" she answered. "Something's wrong with her!"

_So this is the android's most traumatic memory_, Mako thought. Around him, stairs and columns were positioned everywhere. Some appeared to be placed with a specific function, others were placed at bizarre angles. The prominent color was black, and the entire surface had been sectioned off into grids. In the center of the area, the android girl Melfina stood tinted slightly with red. Around her body, she wore some kind of form hugging ceremonial body suit. Based on what Mako knew about the Toku's computer network, this had to be cyberspace itself. _And now it is time to secure her_. He activated the memory, and the image of a man with flowing aqua hair loomed over Melfina. _Harry McDougal? Of course, this must have been when he tried to kidnap her on Heifong_. Fascinated, Mako moved out of his hiding place for a better look. He didn't fear being observed. The android girl would only see him if he willed it.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you like this," the looming figure taunted. "Now do you believe me Melfina?"

"Stop it!" the android pleaded. "Stay away from me!" Whimpering in fear, she ran and McDougal followed after, always nearby but never quite overtaking her.

"Why are you running away?" he asked. "Why don't you come away with me? There's no need to turn me down right? I'm the only one who can see you like this you know it's true Melfina." But Melfina didn't stop. She continued to flee, heading for what looked like a castle. As he watched, Mako wondered if she would reach it or would the memory of what transpired grab her in time.

"Stay away! Stay away!" Melfina cried out. Reaching the castle, the door opened and allowed her in, slamming shut just as McDougal reached it. _That will do for now,_ Mako thought. He then froze the memory so that Harry continued to stalk outside of where Melfina had taken shelter. With him outside, she wouldn't dare try to escape. He could now deal with the others without having to worry about her.

"MEL!" Aisha yelled as she shook Mel's narrow shoulders. "Come on snap out of it!"

"Aisha that isn't helping!" Suzu said as she pulled her back. All around them, the warriors of the Dragon Clan had gathered to see what was the cause of all the commotion. Leaning against the main table, Melfina lay unconscious, occasionally moaning out in distress.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do then?" Aisha yelled.

"How about letting us handle it instead?" Jim suggested. Looking down to him, Aisha watched as Jim kneeled down to Mel's side. In his left hand, Jim held his P.A. while his right held Gillium's pink maintenance robot. Sitting down beside Melfina, Jim connected his P.A. to the pink robot and began to scan Mel's body.

"Well?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know," Jim answered. "What about you Gillium?" The robot spun around to face him and flailed its arms in confusion.

"I'm sorry Jim," Gillium replied, "but I can't find anything wrong with Melfina. Viral scans, injuries, all turn out to be negative. Physically, my scans show that Melfina is in perfect health."

"Well obviously she's not!" Aisha quipped. Just then, the sea of people around them parted. Aisha looked up and saw that perverted ninja girl Keibara returning with Jubei, Tyr, Maz, Slag, and Gene.

"One side," Keibara ordered. "Let us through. Give my dad and Master Jubei some space." The Dragon Clan parted and spread out, allowing Jubei and the others to gather around Mel.

"Jim what the hell's going on here?" Gene asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know!" Jim yelled. "After Jubei and Tyr went to look for you, Melfina suddenly just fainted." Mazren leaned forward and placed his hand over Melfina's pale forehead.

"It must be some kind of jungle flu," he said. "But I don't fell any kind of fever."

"That's because there is no disease," Gillium said. "Whatever is happening to Melfina must be mental in origin."

"That makes sense," Aisha said. "Way to go Gene! When you yelled at her it must have caused Mel to have a nervous breakdown."

"Shut up you animal!" Gene told her. Aisha was about to make Gene pay for what he said, but Maz beat her to it. Leaping to his feet, he grabbed Gene by the collar of his coat.

"What the hell does she mean, 'you yelled at her'?" Maz growled.

"Both of you stop it," Tyr said as he pulled them apart. "Master Jubei, what is happening to her?" Aisha watched as the Wiseman kneeled down to Mel and gently grasped her face in his hand.

"This is neither a virus or a mental disorder," he told them all as he rose up. "It is some kind of attack." As Jubei spoke, the sound of laughter drew their attention down to Melfina. To their surprise, Mel slowly rose to her feet. But something was wrong with her face. The look of innocence that so perfectly characterized Mel was gone. In its place was a hard cruelty. When she opened her eyes, Aisha saw that the same cruelty was there as well.

"Mel?" Jim asked. Just then, Aisha heard a growling sound coming from beside Mazren. Looking down, Aisha saw Slag with his fangs bared and his fur standing completely on end. _I thought that Slag liked Mel,_ Aisha wondered. _Something must be very wrong._

"I'm terribly sorry," Mel replied. Her voice had become cold and emotionless. "But Ms. Melfina isn't here at the moment."

"Um, Mel are you feeling all right?" Aisha asked as she reached for her. As she did, Melfina grasped her hand and with one swift motion, twisted Aisha's arm underneath and caused her to double over in pain. Although Aisha was far stronger than Mel, the way that Mel grasped her made it impossible to free herself. As she squealed on agony, Mel raised her leg and brought the back of her heel between Aisha's shoulder blades, knocking her face first to the floor.

"Mel stop, what are you doing?" Jim yelled in fear. From her spot on the floor, Aisha watched as Jim grasped Mel's wrists and begged her to stop. But Mel easily pulled herself free and swatted him away with a sweeping palm strike. Jim fell to the floor and looked up to Mel in shock, rubbing the spot where she had smacked him.

"All right Melfina that's enough," Suzu said as she dashed over. Suzu tried to grab her, but Mel pointed her hands and bent her wrists at right angles. As Suzu reached for her, Mel blocked easily with her pointed hands before pulling back her right arm and slamming the back of her wrist into Suzu's chest. Suzu was knocked stunned, and Mel followed out by reversing her hand and slamming her palm into Suzu's sternum, knocking her down to join Aisha on the floor. Mel looked like she was about to stomp her shoe's heel down on them both, but Slag intervened. The big wolf placed himself between Mel and the two of them and slowly advanced, causing Melfina to back away in caution.

"Okay I've had enough of this," Aisha heard Gene yell. She looked up and saw Gene holding a stun knuckler in his hand, the prods crackling with electricity. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to Melfina?" Melfina turned to him and smirked coldly.

"Perceptive aren't you?" she asked. "Very well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mako, the Shogun of Mind." _Another Shogun?_ Aisha asked. _We just killed the last one. Don't we get a break for a few days?_

"Mako?" Maz repeated. "Well that certainly explains it."

"Explains what?" Jim asked as he got back up.

"They say that Mako is a powerful telepath who can gain control of someone's mind even if they're on the other side of the galaxy," Maz answered. "He's also a practitioner of the Shaolin school of Kung Fu. What Melfina just did was a mixture of Eagle's Claw, Crane, and Tiger techniques."

"Actually," Mel-or actually Mako-commented, "in order to do accomplish a feat like this, I required some milliara to boost my mind's psychic abilities."

"So then what is it that you want?" Suzu asked as she stood up, gesturing to Aisha with her hand. Aisha looked up and saw that Maz was slowly moving around to behind Mel. Aisha nodded and readied herself. She would have to be ready to strike as soon as Maz was in position.

"This is my offer," Mako said. "You will hand over both the Sword and the android to us. If you agree, than a ship will come to pick them up in five days time."

"What the hell kind of offer is that?" Gene snapped.

"A far better one than what is happening now," Mako answered. "I have locked Melfina's personality inside her most traumatic memory. She is in quite a lot of mental and emotional anguish right now. The Toku are not cruel. She would not suffer exceptionally. Her death would be rather quick and painless. Besides," he said as he pointed at Jubei, "it seems that you have already made your decision." Looking in the direction that Mel's finger pointed, Aisha's eyes widened at the sight of the Ryunoken Sword hanging from the belt of Jubei's robe_. Gene you chickenshit! Why am I not surprised? You can't even muster the guts to tell Melfina how you really feel._

"Gene!" Jim whispered in shock, his eyes holding a look of disappointment and hurt. "How could you?"

"Not now Jim," Gene whispered aside. "You can forget it," he told Mako. "I'll never hand over Melfina to you psychotic bastards." Mel's face just smirked at Gene's defiance.

"As you wish," Mako mocked. "Either way, I win."

"Not yet you haven't," Gene snarled.

"Oh really," Mako replied. "And just what do you think that you can do to save her? From what we've uncovered on your past, you couldn't even save the life of your own father." Gene's eyes widened in shock, and then tightened in rage at what Mako had said. His whole body shook with anger as he struggled to control his urge to lash out. He knew that he wouldn't be hitting Mako, but Mel. But just then, Maz lunged out from his hiding place. Wrapping his powerful arms around Melfina's arms and torso, he leaned back and lifted her off of her feet while Aisha leapt up and secured both of Mel's ankles underneath her arm. Mel's body, controlled by Mako, struggled and screamed in their grasp. As they held on to her, Suzuka rushed over and pinched Mel's carotid artery between her thumb and middle finger. Mel's body stiffened, then went limp as she fell unconscious.

"Pressure points," Suzuka explained. "Mako may be in control, but Melfina's body still reacts to what it feels." With Mel now calmed down, Mazren switched his grasp so that she rested in his arms.

"Here," Tyr called out. "Lay her down here." With a wave of his hand, Tyr cleared off the table, scattering dishes and sending food straight to the floor. Maz lifted up his sister and carried her over to the table where he laid her down. He then stood clear as Jubei kneeled down and laid his hand on her temple.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Aisha yelled at Jubei. "Isn't there something that you can do?"

"I suppose that I could severe the connection," he answered as he looked up to her. "But if her personality is still trapped in one of her memories, than she would be trapped forever in a coma with no way out."

"There's gotta be something that you can do," Jim said. "Jubei please?" Aisha couldn't bear to see Jim so upset. She crossed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, trying her best to comfort him.

"As it stands I can do nothing," he answered. He then rose up and turned his head to each one of them in turn. "Someone must go in to her mind and bring her out." Aisha's eyes widened in surprise at what Jubei had said. Was something like that really possible?

"I'll do it," Mazren said.

"Like hell you will," Gene snapped as he advanced. "I'll do it."

"Forget it Starwind," Mazren snapped back. "She's my sister so I'll do it."

"Yeah well she's my friend so I'll do it," Gene said as he shoved at Maz's shoulder. Maz shoved Gene back and almost knocked him down. Gene looked like he was about to throw a punch when Suzu stepped between them and slapped them both.

"Both of you stop it now!" she yelled. "I don't know why you two continue to bicker like spoiled children, but this neither the time nor the place!" With Maz and Gene under control, Suzu turned to Jubei. "What do you think? Who here is best suited for the task?"

"That's easy," Jubei said as he pointed his staff at Gene. "He is."

"Than it's settled," Suzu said. "Gene will do it." Maz looked like he was going to say something else, but a glance from Suzu shut him up.

"Are you up to this task Gene Starwind," the Wiseman asked. Gene looked down to Melfina's unconscious body and nodded.

"After Yama broke my shoulder today, Melfina risked her own safety to try and help me." Grabbing a pillow, he pulled it over and sat down beside Melfina. "What do I have to do?"

"First take you hand in yours," Jubei instructed. Gene did. "Now close your eyes and clear your mind. I will take care of the rest."

"Okay then," Gene said as he closed his eyes. "Let's do it."

"Remember though," Jubei said. "You will be facing a force that will assault your very sense of reality. If you are to succeed, you must keep in mind that what you are experiencing isn't real. It's merely an illusion." Gene nodded and Jubei began. Placing his palms over both Gene and Melfina's brow, the Wiseman slowly began to chant as he linked their minds together. "It is done," he said as he removed his hands.

"What do we do now?" Aisha heard Jim ask her. Aisha looked down to see Jim looking up to her, his eyes filled with fear. She tightened her grip on him and pulled him even deeper against her body.

"We pray," she told him. "It's the only thing that we can do."

At first, Gene couldn't see anything. But then, something began to materialize in front of him. As his eyes adjusted, he saw what looked like a hallway form in front of him. The hall was lined on both sides with doors that stretched off into oblivion. The only colors were black and lines of white that defined shape. There was no light source, but he somehow saw without light_. So this is the mind huh?_ Gene thought. _Doesn't look so complicated_.

"I suppose it would to someone of such limited intelligence." Gene whirled at the sound of the voice. He looked all over, but found no sign of its source.

"All right," he said. "Who are the hell are you and where are you?"

"I already told you. I am Mako, the Shogun of Mind. And I am everywhere."

"What do you mean everywhere?" Gene asked.

"You're not very bright are you?" Mako asked. "Very well then; this is the mind of Melfina. Or at least it is when her personality has been trapped inside her memories." Curious, Gene moved over to one of the white lined doors.

"Are these her memories?" he asked.

"Very good," Mako answered with mock praise. "Behind each doorway is a memory. She's here somewhere, try and find her if you can." Undaunted, Gene reached out for the doorknob of the door he stood in front of. He turned, but found that it was locked.

"I forgot to mention something," Mako's voice replied. "Nothing happens here without my approval." _Is that so?_ Gene thought. Taking his hand off of the door, he reached for his gun belt and unlocked his automatic. _Well than approve this!_ He then drew his gun and pointed at the doorknob. But just as he attempted to pull the trigger, Gene found that there was none. Looking down, he saw that he wasn't holding a gun, but a banana. "Bang," Mako's voice laughed through the hall. But Gene didn't find anything humorous. In a rage, he threw the banana off into the distance.

"You gutless bastard! Show your face so I can break it you chickenshit!"

"If that's what you really want," Mako said as Gene felt a presence materialize behind him. He turned to face it, only to be sent flying to the floor by a kick to the stomach. As he looked up, he saw a man dressed in a Shoalin Monk's robe with a Manchurian style mustache and goatee. The Toku _manji_ was tattooed on his forehead and a rosary of prayer beads was wrapped around his wrist.

"Now then," Mako asked. "What were you going to do to my face?"

"This!" Gene yelled. Leaping to his feet, he charged the monk and swung out with a right hook, followed by an uppercut and then a straight right. But his punches never connected. Mako dodged them, twisting and bending his waist and hips with uncanny limberness. As he moved aside of Gene's straight right, he brought up his palm and knocked it away. Gene turned sideways from the blow and received four palm whips across his jaw. Mako finished by spinning around to behind Gene and delivering a horizontal chop straight to the base of Gene's neck. Gene felt the impact travel all the way to his jaw and was sent face first to the floor.

"My fighting style is the sacred school of Shaolin," Mako mocked as Gene pushed himself up. "You're undisciplined brawling is no match for me."

"Wanna bet?" Gene growled as he charged again. Mako didn't move this time, which was just fine with Gene. Gene's punch connected, but went straight through. Gene fell forward as the punch pulled him through Mako as if the monk was no more than air. As he landed, Gene turned himself over and stared in shock at what had just happened. "What the hell?"

"You just don't get it do you?" Mako asked. "It doesn't matter how strong you are in the material plane. Here, thought is the only thing that matters. If your will is strong enough, anything is possible. And I am master of this realm. You have no hope of victory. I suggest you leave now while you still can."

"Well that's the problem," Gene smirked. "I don't make it a habit to listen to warnings, especially not when it comes to Melfina's life." His attitude caused Mako to raise his eyebrow in amusement.

"And just what makes you think that you can even find her?" he asked. "Much less even rescue her?"

"That's easy," Gene replied as he stood up. "I saved her from Hazonko and the Galactic Leyline. I'll save her from this as well." Just then, Mako's eye gleamed with inspiration.

"Really?" he asked. "Well you certainly didn't save her from this." Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers and one of the doors suddenly opened. With a sudden rush of air, Gene was sucked through the doorway and into one of Melfina's memories. Landing with a thud, he looked around and saw that he was in the Starwind and Hawking office that he and Jim had rented when they first came to Heifong. Hearing a pounding sound, Gene turned towards the source and saw Melfina standing back against the doorway. The pounding came from the other side as someone repeatedly banged on the door.

"Come on!" a voice yelled through the door. "Open up Melfina. Come with me please? It's for you own good! Do you hear me?" Gene instantly recognized the voice as Harry McDougal. _This is when the McDougal brothers led me away so that they could try and take Melfina,_ he realized. _Of course! Mako said that he had locked her personality inside her most traumatic memory. This has to be it._

"Melfina!" he called out to her. But Melfina didn't answer. She just kept standing against the door, her frightened eyes locked on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Mako's voice said. "But Melfina isn't here either. But keep watching. This show is about to get good."

"What do you mean it's about to get good?" Just then, Gene remembered the hole that had been punched through the door. He shouted for Melfina to move, but was too late. Harry's cyber arm punched through the metal and wrapped itself across Melfina's neck, making her scream and gag as he chocked her.

"NO!" Gene yelled. He lunged for Melfina and desperately tried to pull Harry's arm off of her. But his hands just passed right through it. It was then that Harry let go and threw Melfina to the floor. Melfina landed in a heap where she coughed and struggled to get air into her lungs as Harry's arm undid the locks and opened the door. Melfina looked up with terrified eyes as Harry stood in the doorway with roses in his hand and insanity in his eyes.

"Why didn't you open the damn door?" he asked. "I came here for you; couldn't you show a little gratitude?" But Gene had had enough. As Harry closed the door, he placed himself between him and Melfina. _It's all about will huh?_ He thought._ Fine then! I will you not to get past me you son of a bitch!_ But Harry just passed right through him. Feeling Mako's presence reappear, Gene looked over to see him sitting on the office's couch.

"You idiot," the Shogun of Mind mocked. "This is Melfina's memory. You can't change it without her consent. Now just watch and see just how you failed her." Wanting to see what the Shogun of Mind meant, Gene returned his gaze to the memory just as Harry began to stand over Melfina.

"Tell me what's the matter little red riding hood," Harry said as he moved towards her. "I'm not going to eat you."

"No don't," Melfina cried out as she scooted back. "Stay away!" Her reaction caused Harry to explode in a rage.

"Why are you running away?" he yelled as he raised the roses he was carrying. Melfina brought up her arms to protect herself as Harry smashed the bouquet over her head. As the rose petals scattered all over Melfina and the floor, Gene felt his blood turn to ice. _She told me that he tried to coax her out with them. And when she didn't fall for it, he threw it aside and grabbed her._ "I didn't mean to do that Melfina," Harry said as he calmed down. "I'm sorry. I promise that I'm not going to hurt you. After all, what it really comes down to is that we're one and the same."

"You liar!" Gene yelled. "Melfina would never do to anyone what you just did to her!"

"What do you mean the same?" asked a terrified Melfina.

"Yeah, you and me Melfina," Harry answered, "we're really constructs."

"Constructs?" Melfina asked in amazement. "You're one too?"

"Yes that's right," Harry told her. "I was born in a test tube a human organism made from synthetic protoplasm." Gene listened in anger as Harry babbled on and on about how he was a construct and then asked if Melfina was the same way. _And you think that gives you the right to do what you did you sorry piece of shit?_ his mind growled.

"I don't know," Melfina said after Harry had finished with his little speech. "I can't remember anything like that."

"You've got to remember," Harry told her as he kneeled down and caressed her cheek.

_"_Get your filthy hands off of her you son of a bitch!" Gene yelled.

"Listen to me," Harry continued. "The two of us, we're exactly the same. We're constructs with greater abilities than any mere humans. Nothing good can ever come from staying with normal people. Come on, come with me. We'll look out for each other." But by then, Melfina was too frightened to do anything except tremble. "Hey come on," Harry smiled. "You can trust me." It was then that Melfina found the courage to look away.

"No," she told him. Gene felt relief surge through his whole body. For a second, he was afraid that Melfina might have actually agreed to go along with Harry, out of fear or her own naiveté. But nothing could have prepared him for what Mako showed him next. Harry's eyes once more flamed with madness before pulling back his cyber arm and backhanding Melfina with his fist. Melfina cried out in pain before falling to the floor where she lay limp, her hair splayed around her delicate face, a face whose slender beauty was now marred by an ugly bruise.

"WHY CAN'T I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND?" Harry yelled. Gene stood paralyzed with horror and shock, unable to move or even think. As Harry calmed down again, he leaned over to Melfina's limp body and slung her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I had to do that Melfina, but it was for your own good."

"Her own good?" Gene repeated as the rage started to build. "Her own good!" Gene's vision melted into a red blur as he lunged straight for Harry's throat. Memory of not, he was going to tear his head clear off his shoulders. "YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S FOR MELFINA'S OWN GOOD!" But just as before, Gene passed clear through Harry and collided head first into the stairs. Gene slumped to the floor, his head throbbing and bleeding from a gash he received on impact. As he lay paralyzed by pain, he once again heard Mako's footsteps as he walked up and stood over him.

"You truly did fail her, didn't you?"

As he watched for any sign of his sister waking up, Mazren cast his gaze across Starwind. None of this made any sense to him. What was it that made Starwind so special? Why did the Sword choose him? Why did Jubei say that he was the one to go bring Melfina out? Mazren was the Guardian of the Leyline. Over twenty different fighting styles had been programmed into his brain. He was as strong as a Ctarl-Ctarl, and his healing nanites made him practically immortal. Why was he supposed to just stand by on the sidelines and depend of this inexperienced kid to pull off a job only he could accomplish? _Well, whatever the reason,_ he realized, _it doesn't matter now. It's all up to you Starwind. You'd better pull off some kind of miracle here. 'Cause if you fail, than I'm going to polish my boot with your ass! _All of a sudden, Mazren felt someone grab his hand. Looking down, he saw that Suzuka had walked over and taken her hand in his. Mazren was amazed at how soft and gentle her hand felt, not the sort of thing you'd expect from an assassin.

"Don't worry," she told him. "Gene is a lot stronger than you're giving him credit for."

"It should be me down there," he said. "I'm the one who's best suited for this. Starwind's in over his head."

"And Jubei said that Gene was the only one who could accomplish it. Just watch. You'd never guess it, but Gene always comes through when his back is against the wall."

"I hope that you're right," he said as he tightened his grip on her hand, being careful not to tighten too much lest his enhanced strength crush it. Mazren was glad that Suzuka was attempting to comfort him. The helplessness that he was feeling was driving him crazy. It was just then that he heard a sudden ruckus come from the table. He and everyone else in the room focused on Starwind and saw him thrashing about. Judging by the way he moved, it looked like something was beating on him.

"What's happening now?" Aisha said as she held on to Jim.

"It looks like he's fighting something," Tyr said as he examined Starwind.

"And getting his ass kicked by the looks of it," Keibara commented.

"Hey you watch it lady!" Jim yelled. Mazren looked over and saw that the kid's eyes were red-rimmed with tears. "Gene'll get out of this and make you eat those words!"

"Easy there kid," Keibara told him. "I was just…"it was then that Starwind suddenly lunged forward, roaring in mindless rage. But halfway through his leap, his head banged off of something in mid-air and he slumped back down in his seat. As Mazren and the others watched, a line of blood began to trickle down the side of Starwind's head; followed by Starwind rocking his head and moaning in anguish.

"Now what's happening?" Aisha asked as she hugged Jim tighter.

"He's lost his grip on reality," Jubei answered as he looked down at Starwind. "Right now, everything that he's seeing is so real to his mind, that his body and his ki are acting in accordance."

"Isn't there anything that you can do?" Suzuka asked.

"He has to do it himself," the Wiseman replied. "Right now, he's so deep inside that any external stimuli would cause permanent mental damage." Frustrated at feeling so powerless, Mazren looked back down to Starwind. _What the hell is going on in there?_ he wondered.As he and the others were so busy watching Starwind, nobody bothered to notice that the Ryunoken Sword was starting to glow again.

Lying on the floor, Gene pounded his fist again and again into the cold surface until his hand was throbbing as much as his head. But the physical wounds didn't hurt near as much as the one on his heart.

"Melfina why?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me what he did to you? Why Melfina why?"

"It should be obvious even to you," Mako said. "She knows that you don't care." Gene raised his head and glared angrily at the monk.

"You bastard," he snarled. "That's a god damn lie and you know it. Of course I care about Melfina."

"Oh really?" Mako asked. "Well your actions prove otherwise." Even through the pain, Gene struggled back to his feet and readied to attack again.

"What actions?" he asked.

"You truly don't remember do you? Very well, I'll show you then." Snapping his fingers, the door behind Gene opened up and sucked him out of the memory and into a new one. He landed headfirst again and felt pain shoot through his skull.

"Are you okay Gene?" Gene snapped his eyes open at the voice. _Melfina, I found you! _Pushing himself up, his excitement turned to horror as he saw that he was in another memory, one that he recognized personally. It was nighttime. He saw himself lying on the cot that he used as a bed. And standing at the foot of the cot in her nightgown was Melfina. Melfina sat down on the side of the cot and turned to him. After a brief second, she reached out with her hand and cautiously, experimentally, touched the two scars that ran along his left cheek. And then, it happened. Gene watched as he grabbed Melfina's slender wrist and pulled her against him. Melfina struggled, and then pushed him off so hard that he fell back against the cot. Melfina stood up and retreated backwards, her arms over her breasts, her face a mixture of shock and horror.

"What the hell is your problem huh?" he asked. "Is that nice girl routine just somebody's program?" He then leaned forward and increased his volume so loud that it was a wonder no one else in the house was woken up. "What were you made for? Why are you here?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Melfina cried out as she shook her head in despair, tears falling from her eyes. "Don't you remember? You said that we would find that out together Gene." Melfina then buried her face in her hands and began crying softly. But Gene didn't even try to apologize. He just laid back down and covered his ears so that he wouldn't have to listen to her. Over in the corner, Gene watched the entire episode take place in front of him, and for the first time fully realized what he had done on that one night. Falling to his knees, he buried his face in his hands so he wouldn't have to watch anymore.

"No," he moaned. "I didn't mean it. Melfina please believe me I didn't mean it."

"Oh yes you did," Mako's voice replied. "And she knows it."

"No!" he yelled. "It's not true! She came after me the next day! She tried to protect me! She…"

"But not because she cared," Mako interrupted. Gene looked up and saw Mako's face in the glass of the window. "She only did it because she had no choice. She was dependant on you. She knew that if you died than she would never uncover her past."

"You're lying!" Gene yelled, even though deep down he was starting to believe it.

"Am I?" he asked. "The only reason you agreed to help her was so that you could make her another notch on your bedpost."

"It's not true."

"And now that you served your purpose, she doesn't want to be around you anymore." Screaming in rage, Gene charged straight for Mako's image. He broke through the glass, only to plummet to the street below. _I'm dead,_ he thought.But just before he impacted, an invisible force grabbed him and held him inches above the pavement.

"I'm not entirely done with you yet," Mako told him. Gene was then let go and fell the remaining few inches. But instead of the street, he landed on what felt like forest soil. As he rose to his feet, Gene looked around and saw that he was in the jungle that surrounded the fortress. Hearing what sounded like running water, Gene made his way through the trees and into the clearing where they had rested earlier that day. As soon as he stepped through the trees, he saw none other than Melfina swimming in the clearing's pool. _This didn't happen,_ Gene realized. _I must have found her._

"Melfina!" he called out. Melfina turned at the sound of his voice and smiled in surprise.

"Gene," she called back. Melfina stood up in the water, and Gene's eyes widened at the sight of her naked body. She walked towards him; droplets of water trickling down her slender and nubile body. Her black hair, soaked by the water, lay flat against her head and neck. Although Gene liked to think that he was used to the sight of seeing Melfina naked, especially after all the times he saw her in her chamber, he had never seen her quite like this. Melfina moved slowly, almost as if trying to seduce him. Her eyes were no longer innocent but had a far-off, dreamy look to them. _Something's wrong,_ he thought._ Melfina wouldn't act like this. That bastard must have brainwashed her._

"Melfina," he told her as she reached him, "listen to me we have…" but Melfina completely ignored him. She rose up on the balls of her feet and pressed her mouth against his. Gene felt the blood escape from his head as he felt Melfina's kiss, followed by her soft tongue caressing his upper lip. When she finally broke away, Melfina pressed herself against him, the heat from her pert breasts burning through his shirt.

"Melfina, what are you doing?" he asked as his heart began pounding.

"Didn't you like it?" she asked as she began rubbing her body up and down his. Gene kept telling himself to stay in control. Melfina wasn't herself. If he gave in to what he was currently feeling; than he would essentially be raping her. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Melfina's shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"Melfina listen to me," he told her in ragged breaths. "We have to get out of here."

"Why?" she asked. "Don't you want to stay here with me forever?"

"Um, well," Gene stammered. Melfina laughed as she once more pressed her body against him, one arm wrapping around his neck, the other caressing the muscles of his stomach as it moved teasingly close to his already throbbing member.

"Why are you fighting it Gene?" she asked. "I know that you like seeing me this way. I can tell whenever I'm in my chamber and you look over from the Outlaw Star's pilot seat." Melfina's voice lowered to a whisper as she moved closer, her breath tickling his ear. "I can see it in your eyes. Every time you see me you want to hold me, to kiss me, to make love to me." Though he had held himself in check so far, Melfina's seductive whisper destroyed what little restraint Gene had left. Grabbing Melfina, he kissed her fiercely and Melfina went limp in his arms. He then moved down her neck and began to blaze a trail to her breasts. "And whenever I see you Gene," she moaned as Gene struggled with the belt of his pants, "I think of how sick you make me feel."

"What?" he asked, only to be answered with a stinging slap that knocked him to the ground. He looked up and saw Melfina's face contorted into pure hatred.

"You make me sick!" she screamed as she slowly backed away. Above them, the sky began to darken with storm clouds. "Every chance you get, you try to take advantage of me. You did it that night when I tried to comfort you, and you did it again just now when you were supposed to save me!" Gene's eyes widened as he realized that Melfina was right. _Oh god what have I done?_ he thought.

"Melfina wait!" he yelled. "I'm sorry!" Gene tried to get back to his feet but found that his legs were caught. He looked down and saw that his ankles had become tangled in some kind of vine. He reached down and tried to force them off. But for each one that he removed, another one wrapped around his foot.

"Don't you lie to me!" she yelled. "You don't really mean it! You're just like all the others! Everyone wants to use me, even you! It's just like Hazonko said at the Leyline! I'm nothing but a puppet to be used and then thrown aside!"

"No!" Gene yelled as he struggled with his bindings. "It's not true! Melfina please listen to me?" As he spoke, the ground underneath Melfina's feet turned to mud and she began to sink, her face turning from a look of hatred to betrayal.

"I thought you were my friend Gene," she said sadly. "I trusted you. I even fell in love with you. But in the end you were no different than Hazonko or Harry. All you wanted was to use me." In desperation, Gene leaped forward. With his legs still bound by the vines, he crawled towards Melfina.

"Melfina, hold on I'm coming!"

"That was the only reason why you wanted me to come back with you at the Leyline wasn't it? You couldn't stand the fact that I was the only girl you met that you failed to seduce. And when I wouldn't give you my body, you decided to give up and throw me aside. It's true isn't it? When we broke up, you weren't sad. You were relieved." Each word cut Gene's heart like a knife, mostly because he feared that everything Melfina said was true.

"Melfina please?" he begged as he thrust out his hand. But Melfina didn't reach for him. She continued to sink until only her head remained above the surface.

"Why should I bother?" she asked. "I'm just a puppet. It's time to be thrown aside." And then, her head disappeared into the mud.

"NO!" Gene screamed. With a mighty lunge, he tore himself free of the vines and launched himself over to where Melfina had sunk. "MELFINA! MELFINA!" He frantically clawed out the mud, which had now hardened into chunks of dirt. When he tore out one large section, a hand shot out and latched itself onto Gene's throat. As the hand strangled him, a head on a long serpentine neck rose out of the ground, a head with Mako's face on it.

"As you can plainly see," he taunted, "she knows that you are a failure. But maybe her point wasn't enough. Why don't we let the others talk to you?" With a lunge, Mako retreated back into the ground, pulling Gene in after him. Gene plunged through the earth and fell down a darkened hole that seemed to go on forever before landing with a thud. His head swimming from pain, Gene opened his eyes and couldn't believe where he was now. _This looks like the interior of Horus,_ he observed.

"You really are pathetic," a familiar voice said behind him. Turning around, he saw none other than Hilda standing in the hatchway of Horus's pilot station, her one yellow eye burning with contempt at him. Without saying another word, she strolled over and kicked him to the ground.

"This isn't real," he said. "You're not Hilda. Hilda's dead." As he lay panting, Hilda leaned down and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm dead!" she shouted in Gene's face. "And it's all thanks to you. And now, Melfina's going to die because you were too weak to protect her."

"NO!" Gene yelled as he struggled to free himself. "I won't let that happen. After you died, I promised her that I'd take care of her."

"And you've really done a fine job of it," Hilda sneered as she began to back him up to the hatchway for the gunnery chair. "You let that slime Harry McDougal knock her around like a punching bag. Melfina had to save herself from that one. You didn't even check her out to see if she had been hurt."

"But she never told me," Gene shouted. "When I asked, she told us that she was feeling fine. How could I have known?"

"You weren't the one who asked, Jim was. You just stood there and didn't even try to comfort her. Didn't you ever think that after going through something like that she might have wanted an arm to hold her, a shoulder to cry on, a voice to tell her that everything would be all right? No, you didn't. And why, because you were too busy thinking of how to get her into your bed."

"No," he said. "That's not it. Because of what I had learned from Ron McDougal I was too ashamed to even talk to her."

"Is that so?" Hilda asked as they stood at the entrance to the gunner's station. "But what about Haykon? You let him kidnap her too. And afterwards, you decided that you should just walk out on her. The reason, because you were too chickenshit scared to protect her. What the hell was I thinking, leaving her with you? Why did I even let her meet you? After I saved her from the Kei, I should have taken her straight to Mazren! At least he wouldn't abandon her!" With a shove from her arm, Hilda threw him into the gunnery station. Gene crashed into the chair and realized that he was now in what looked like a spherical escape pod. From outside, Gene could hear what sounded like booming impacts; impacts made by a starship's grappler arms. _Oh god no!_ he silently pleaded. _Not this one. Anything but this! _Leaping forward and out of the chair, Gene peered out the small observation window and saw the image of his father staring back at him, his chest and face stained with blood.

"Dad!" Gene yelled.

"Give it up Gene," his father yelled. "You can't save Melfina, just like you couldn't save me."

"No Dad don't do it!" he yelled. But his father ignored him as he pushed the buttons that launched the escape pod.

"You're a failure Gene," his father yelled. "Just give up and run away. It's what you do best." With a lurch that knocked him back into the chair, Gene's escape pod rocketed away from the ship. Pressing himself against the window, Gene watched as the two black pirate grappler ships and their leader, a diamond shaped gold ship, continued the attack on his father's ship. Terrified, Gene huddled into a fetal position. His breath caught in his throat and his hand covered his mouth, holding back the urge to vomit.

"Now do you finally understand?" the voice of Mako resonated throughout the escape pod. It was then that the escape pod began to shrink, slowly closing around Gene. "You can't save her. You're a failure, a weakling. Why don't you just leave and then hand over both the Sword and Melfina to us. It would save so much time. It would also be so much less painful." _He's right,_ Gene thought. _I can't save Melfina. I can't protect her. I'm nothing but a failure. Melfina please forgive me? _But just then, one of the pirate ships fired a blast that blew up his father's ship. The flash reflected off of something on the ship's bow and promptly caught Gene's attention. Gene forgot his fear for a second as he suddenly remembered something. Pushing himself against the clear plastic of the pod's window, Gene squinted his eyes to get a better look. What he saw banished the fear, and replaced it with frozen shock.

When the pirates that had attacked his father's ship blew it up, Gene had been too horrified to remember every exact detail. In fact, he didn't even remember that McDougal had aided them until he attacked them all at Farfallas. But somehow, his mind had made a subconscious record of everything that he saw. And now, he saw one crucial thing that he had forgotten. On the starboard and port bow was what looked like some kind of eye, the symbol of the pirate's individual group. And right on the front bow, just underneath the main sensor antennae, was a second symbol. A symbol composed of four right angle arms radiating out from a central eye. A _manji._The Toku. _The Toku were the ones who killed my father,_ he realized. _McDougal led the attack, but they were the ones who paid him to do it. The Toku took my father from me. And now they're trying to take Mel away too. _With this realization, his shock was changed into anger. This wasn't the same type of anger he felt when he saw how Harry had punched Melfina. That anger was an explosion, a blinding surge of fire. This new anger was white hot, and was as focused as a knife blade. It surged through his body, giving him new strength. Bracing his hands against the side of the still shrinking escape pod, Gene began to push back. The pod stopped shrinking, and gradually began to expand.

"And just what do you think that you're doing now?" Mako asked.

"I'm not playing this damn game of yours anymore!" Gene yelled as he continued to push at the sides of the pod. "I'm going to find Melfina and then I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands!"

"Oh really? I doubt that. Melfina doesn't even want to go with you. Haven't you learned that yet? She doesn't even like you. She hates you."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Gene screamed. "What you showed me wasn't real! Melfina would never hate anyone! Hilda and my father wouldn't say those things. It was all just an illusion cooked up by you wasn't it?"

"Maybe it was," he replied. "But you still will never find her. I've hidden her too deep. She will forever be a prisoner of her own nightmares."

"No! I'll find her! I'll save her and there's nothing that you can do to stop me!" Taking a deep breath, Gene then yelled as loud as he could. "MELFINA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Gene," a quiet voice whimpered off in the distance. "Help me." Knowing what he had to do, Gene backed against the rear of the pod and braced his arms in front of him. With a yell, he launched himself forward and broke through the window of the escape pod. He floated motionless, and aimed for the direction of the voice. His next sensation was of falling, followed by another head slamming landing. _I've really got to work on these landings,_ he thought. _I'm going to give myself a concussion. _As he peeled himself off of the floor, Gene found himself in the most surreal place he had ever seen. Physically, it looked like the bedroom of a typical teenage girl. There were stuffed animals on the bed and large windows with lacy curtains. But the whole thing was done over with glowing pastel colors. Hearing a whimper, Gene looked down and saw Melfina huddled in a fetal position in one of the corners. She looked like she did when the two of them were taken inside of the Leyline. She was wearing that body suit that had been put on her when the Leyline had taken her, and her whole body had been tinted red.

"Melfina?" he asked.

"Stay away," she whimpered in fear as she pulled herself even tighter into the corner. "Stay away."

"Melfina what's wrong?" he asked. As he moved closer to her, Gene passed by a mirror that had been set up on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the face of Harry McDougal looking back at him. Gene spun around; ready to fight, but saw that he was the only other person in the room. As he shifted his attention back over to the mirror, he realized that it was his own reflection that he was seeing. _Shit!_ he thought. _This must be when she escaped and Harry tried to hack into the Outlaw Star's systems. Melfina's so caught up in this; she's seeing me as Harry. Okay Gene, think. There's got to be a way to show her who I am. _Gene racked his brain and idea hit him. Closing his eyes, he focused on one memory in particular; then reopened them.

His plan worked. From his point of view, the scenery had changed. He and Melfina were now in a rundown old barn. In front of him, Melfina was on her knees crying, her hands buried in her face. She was naked, and the cryogenic storage box she had been asleep in for god knew how long lay open behind her. Gene stood in front of her, wearing the coat that he had lost at the Leyline. Around them, bales of hay lay stacked to the ceiling. It was the moment when he had found Melfina, the moment that had changed his life forever. _Well, here goes nothing. I just hope that this works. _Taking off his coat, he kneeled down to Melfina and laid it over her shoulders.

"No!" she cried out in distress. "Stay away from me!" She squirmed in an attempt to free herself, but Gene held her firm.

"Now look," he said as he repeated the exact same thing he had said on that fateful night all those months ago, "I know that you're scared and you're confused, but we can't stay here. There are some really bad people outside that want to kill us. So I need you to pull yourself together and come with me. Understand?" Melfina stopped struggling and looked up to him, a look of shock and hope in her eyes.

"Gene?" she asked. Gene nodded, and Melfina's eyes filled with tears of joy and relief. She flung herself against his chest and buried her face into his neck. Gene could feel the wetness from her eyes fall upon his shoulder and he tightened his hold on her. There was no doubt about it now. This was HIS Melfina, not some illusion.

"You came," she whimpered. "I called, and you came."

"Of course I came," he whispered softly as he stroked her thick black hair. "No matter what, I'll always come for you." But though he would have loved to just stay this way, Gene knew that they had to get out of here before Mako found them. With a great amount of reluctance, he pushed Melfina away from him and locked his gaze with hers. "Melfina listen to me. None of this is real. It's just an illusion. But we're getting out of here right now. All we have to so is just walk outside that door. Can you do that?" Melfina nodded and Gene helped her to her feet. "Come on, we're going home."

"I don't think so," a resonating voice replied. With a gust of wind, the doors flung open and a shadowy figure emerged in the doorway, blocking their exit. The figure then stepped into the light, his face covered by an angular mask, a wide hat over his head, and thick robes over his body that gave him an imposing appearance.

"Hazonko," Melfina whimpered as she retreated behind Gene. Although Gene knew that she was most likely scared out of her mind, he grabbed her arm and held her in position.

"Melfina listen to me," he told her as she trembled in his grasp. "That's not Hazonko. You, me, and the others; we killed him at the Leyline remember? It's not real. It's just another illusion. Don't be afraid of it." But just then, something burst through the stack of hay bales, snatching Melfina away from Gene and knocking him down. As he regained himself, Gene saw that it was Harry, the way he had been at the Leyline. His limbs lay twisted in bizarre angles, blood stained his face, and a huge gaping hole had been torn in his cyber-support suit. He grabbed Melfina in a full nelson body hold and clasped her against his mutilated body.

"Mel!" Gene yelled as he ran for the illusion. But halfway there, an invisible rope latched around his neck and hoisted him choking into the air. Looking down, he saw Hazonko with one skeletal hand raised in a pinching gesture.

"You will leave now," Hazonko ordered. "But Melfina will stay here. She belongs to us now."

"You're not real," Gene gagged as he felt the invisible noose tighten. "This isn't happening. It's not real."

"Don't you remember?" Mako's voice asked. "I am the Shogun of Mind. My will is indomitable. Here, everything happens as I command. You have been a most enjoyable opponent, but now it is time for you to leave."

"No!" Gene yelled. "I'm not leaving without Melfina."

"Well then we'll just have to make you leave than," Hazonko replied. Raising his other hand, Hazonko made a slight squeezing motion. Immediately, Gene began to feel a pressure building up in his right arm. The pressure continued until his arm twisted, and then broke in two different places. Gene felt the pain sear through his entire body and he screamed in agony.

"Gene!" Melfina screamed. She struggled to free herself, but Harry held on to her with an iron grip.

"Tell him to leave you behind Melfina," Gene heard Harry whisper to her. "Tell him to go or else he'll die."

"Stop it!" she begged. "Leave him alone!"

"Go on Hazonko," Harry yelled. "Let's show her we mean business!"

"Gladly," Hazonko replied. Raising his hand, Hazonko cast the same spell, but this time on Gene's leg. Gene's right leg twisted and then snapped like his arm. Melfina closed her eyes and felt hot tears squeeze through as she felt Gene's agonized scream rip straight to her heart. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Gene!" she half yelled-half sobbed. "Leave me! They're going to kill you!"

"NO," Gene choked out. "I don't care what they do. I'm not going to leave you."

"All right then," Harry laughed. "Hazonko, do to Gene what you did to me at the Leyline."

"With pleasure," Hazonko answered. Hazonko flexed his hand, and Gene's torso suddenly began to be squeezed by an unseen force.

"No!"Melfina cried out. "I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt Gene anymore!"

"Face it Gene," Harry mocked. "You lost. All your efforts weren't enough to save Melfina. Why you couldn't even save yourself." But as his body was slowly being crushed by Hazonko's Tao magic, Harry's words only increased Gene's determination

"I won't let you win," he yelled. "I won't let you hurt Melfina ANYMORE!"

Things had turned bad, and now they had gotten worse.

Jim buried his face deeper into Aisha's body. That way, he wouldn't have to look at Gene or hear his _aniki's_screams of pain. Something had caused Gene's arm and leg to snap like dry twigs, twisting them into bizarre angles.

"God dammit!" he heard Aisha yell. "Somebody do something. He's getting killed in there!"

"We can't do anything," Jubei yelled back. "He has to break the connection himself."

"Can he do that?" Suzuka asked.

"If he chooses to," the wise man answered. "Right now, this Mako person is attempting to force him out so that Melfina will remain his prisoner. And Gene is refusing to leave without her."

"So what can we do then?" Mazren asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Jubei answered. Jim shut his eyes and felt the tears flow down his face. _Come on Gene! You can do it! You've got to!_ Just then, Jim heard Gene scream in a mixture of agony and defiance.

"Dad," Keibara gasped. "Look!" Although terrified, Jim looked out from Aisha's arms, and saw that a light was coming from Jubei's hip. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jim focused his gaze on the light and saw that it was coming from the Ryunoken Sword.

"What the hell?" Mazren asked as the Sword melted and transformed into pure light. In its new form, the Sword broke free from Jubei's belt and flew towards the ceiling of the main hall before arcing back down towards Earth and slamming straight into Gene, bathing his entire body with blue fire.

Gene could feel it coming, a powerful force that was flying straight towards him. And when it reached Gene, it slammed into him, flowing and filling his entire presence, healing his wounds and setting his entire body on fire. A light shined from his hand, and Gene saw the Dragon crest reappear. _The Sword,_ he realized. Even though he had refused it, the Sword didn't refuse him. It had chosen him as its master, and it would do whatever he desired. And what Gene desired was to save Melfina. With a yell, he used the power to break Hazonko's invisible noose and he dropped to the ground, ready and willing to fight.

"No!" Hazonko yelled. Placing his hands in front of him, he extended his right pointer and middle finger straight up. The air around him shimmered and a purple glow surrounded his hand. _A weapon,_ Gene thought. _I need a weapon. _The crest on his hand glowed, and Gene felt the power move down his arm and then explode from his hand where it shaped and coalesced into a blade of solid blue light. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Gene brought up the shining sword he held, and readied himself for Hazonko's attack. From the Tao Master's hands, a pulsing energy blast rose and launched itself straight for Gene. Gene raised the blade in front, and successfully deflected Hazonko's attack before charging straight for him. Hazonko raised his hands to block, but was too late. Gene swung the blade and cleaved him in two, causing the illusion of Hazonko to disintegrate in an explosion of fragmented shadows. With Hazonko down, Gene then turned his attention towards Harry, who had now released Melfina and was retreating in fear. With a yell that echoed throughout the barn, Gene reversed his grip on the blade before throwing it straight at Harry. The sword of light impaled Harry through the back, lifting him off his feet and sending him flying into a haystack where it held him pinned. Harry shrieked and wriggled like a stuck pig before he too disintegrated into shadow fragments. _It's too bad that wasn't the real Harry!_ Gene thought as the sound of clapping caught his attention. Turning around, he saw Mako leaning against the wall of the barn, his hands clapping together in applause.

"Well done!" the Shogun of Mind praised. "You passed excellently!"

"What do you mean passed?" Gene growled.

"Unlike my associates Askared and Yama," Mako replied, "My mission was not to acquire the android girl. Lord Shidowkun merely ordered me to test your abilities."

"A test?" Gene shouted in anger. "This was nothing but a test?"

"Exactly," Mako replied. "We didn't plan on your awakening the Sword so soon. In fact, it wasn't supposed to happen until after we captured Melfina." Gene felt his anger build with each word the monk spoke. "We needed to see just how strong your grip on the Sword's power was. And now, I feel that I have learned enough to make quite a detailed report to my Emperor. So, I think I'll be letting the both of you go now. Maybe we'll play again someday."

"Like hell!" Gene yelled. Focusing both his mind and the power, Gene willed four chains to pop out of the ground. The links rose into the air and wrapped themselves around Mako, who seemed to be less than impressed.

"Very impressive," he smirked. "But these can't hold me if I'm not here." Mako then closed his eyes and appeared to concentrate. When he realized that he wasn't going anywhere, a look of surprise and fear grew on his formerly emotionless face.

"Something wrong?" Gene asked.

"This can't be happening!" Mako yelled as his worry changed to panic. "I'm the Shogun of Mind. My will is indomitable. You, you can't break the rules of the mind!"

"Yeah?" Gene asked. "Well guess what? I'm an outlaw. And outlaws make their own rules." As he watched the bastard who had captured and tortured Melfina, Gene remembered his own torture. He remembered all the years of nightmares, loneliness, and pain that he had lived with; all because the Toku killed his father, of whom Mako was one of their leaders. As the anger in him grew and intensified, Gene felt the power surge and collect into his right hand, encasing it with blue fire.

"NO!" Mako screamed in fear as he began to realize what was about to happen.

"This is for my father!" Gene yelled as he lunged towards Mako. Gene's flaming hand grasped onto Mako's skull and used the power of the Sword to rip Mako's mind apart. Bolts of energy flew off Gene's hand as the air and walls of the barn began to crack. And then, everything shattered with the sound of breaking glass leaving nothing but a black void.

"Gene?" a familiar voice asked. _Jim,_ Gene thought. A crack of light appeared in the void, and then widened as Gene opened his eyes. Looking up, Gene saw that everyone; Jim, Suzuka, Aisha, Mazren, even Jubei, Tyr and, and Keibara were all standing around him in a circle. His vision was slightly blurry and his head was throbbing. He must have hit his head when he fell back.

"Hey look," Aisha said as she pointed to him. "He's waking up!"

"Are you going to be okay Gene?" Jim asked. Gene just grinned in gratitude at the sight of finally seeing some friendly faces.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"You should consider yourself lucky," a voice said just out of his field of vision. "You sustained several injuries during your little battle, but you seem to have recovered rather nicely." Gene peered left and saw Gillium's pink maintenance bot sitting on the table.

"I never thought I'd ever be glad to hear your nagging voice," Gene joked.

"Well I never," Gillium huffed. "And after I spent so much time monitoring you vital signs." But just then, Gene realized that there was one person missing.

"Melfina!" he exclaimed as he lurched back up. His hand accidentally collided with Gillium and sent the robot flying off the table and onto the floor.

"It's a good thing that I'm still under warranty!" Gillium moaned. But Gene ignored him as he rose up to his knees. Looking down to the table, Gene saw that Melfina still hadn't woken up yet. Grabbing her shoulders, Gene lifted her partway off the table and shook her lightly.

"Mel!" he frantically yelled. "Come on wake up!" Around him, the warriors of the Dragon Clan began to move in closer for a better look.

"Oh no you don't!" he heard Keibara yell. "Give these two some room huh?" It was just then that Gene felt Melfina stir in his arms. Her eyes slowly opened and she tilted her head up to meet his.

"Gene?" she weakly asked, and Gene exhaled in relief.

"Melfina, are you okay?" As soon as he had asked, Melfina's eyes filled with tears before overflowing down her beautiful face.

"GENE!" she cried out as she flung her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him. Gene felt her entire body shake as she hysterically cried onto his shoulder.

"Shhh!" he whispered as he tightened his grip on her. "It's okay. It's over. I've got you now and I won't let anything happen to you!" But Melfina didn't stop. She desperately clung to him as if Gene were her only lifeline, her small body shaking with racking sobs. Gene rose and sat along the table's edge so he could pull the hysterical girl across his lap, stroking her trembling body as she buried her face into his throat.

"Jubei," Gene heard Suzuka say, "I think it might be best if we left them alone for the time being."

"I agree," the Wiseman said. He then tapped his staff, ringing the chimes and capturing the attention of all present. "Everyone, let's leave them be. We'll worry about cleaning up later." At the Wiseman's words, Suzuka and the others herded them all out of the main hall, leaving Gene alone to comfort Melfina. After they had all left, Gene began rocking Melfina back and forth across his lap. _Damn them!_ Gene cursed. _Damn the Toku! Damn the McDougal brothers! Damn them all to hell! _As he continued to hold her, Melfina gradually calmed down and began to quietly sniffle into his neck. _I'll kill them,_ Gene silently vowed as he stroked her head. _I swear I'll kill them all for what they've done. _

With three of his guards following after him, Karg entered into Shidowkun's throne room and unslung Mako from his shoulder onto the floor, his eyes glazed over and a line of drool falling from his lips.

"What has happened Karg?" the Emperor demanded. Standing in front of the stairway that led up to Shidowkun's throne were Naga, Aeslea, and Hisho. Apparently, when Karg had requested an emergency meeting with the Emperor, Shidowkun had seen fit to summon his other subordinates as well.

"Lord Shidowkun," he said as he and his guards bowed their heads in respect. "Five minutes ago, one of my men heard a scream come from Lord Mako's quarters. He investigated, and found the Shogun of Mind lying as you see here."

"I see," the Emperor answered. "It would appear that Gene Starwind is starting to gain a slight level of mastery over the Sword's power." Standing up from his throne, Shidowkun raised his hand and extended his arm all the way towards Mako, his clawed gauntlet grasping onto Mako's face and shining with a red light. Karg and the others watched as the fallen Shogun's body began to glow bright red as well before Shidowkun removed his hand, ripping out Mako's soul and absorbing it into his own body. Karg knew that Shidowkun had been forced to sacrifice both Askared's and Yama's souls and the power they would have given him for the sake of the plan. He sincerely hoped that Mako's would make up for it. "Have the body removed before it starts to smell," Shidowkun ordered as he retracted his hand. Karg nodded and gestured for one of his guards to take the body away.

"Most noble lord," Naga hissed. "Would you like me to handle this from now on? I'm quite sure that I can cast a Tao Spell to bring the android straight to us."

"No," the Emperor replied. "You would most likely fail and Gene Starwind would only gain even more control over the Sword. As it stands, we can afford no further delays. Nor can we afford to underestimate Gene Starwind any more. Therefore, it is time for me to become fully involved. I will leave for the Sword's planet and take Melfina myself. Hisho, contact Xanax and tell him to prepare the Damocles Sword for immediate departure. Then contact our manufacturing base on Minos. I want a full contingent of Oni, Cybers, Tengus, and Mongol-class armor suits ready upon my arrival. And while you're at it, relay a message to the McDougal brothers. Tell them that I have mercifully decided to give them a chance to redeem themselves."

"Yes great Emperor," the majordomo replied with a bow.

"Aeslea," he said to his consort. "You will accompany me on this mission as my lieutenant. You will also select twenty-nine of our finest assassins. If they are not here, than tell them to meet us at Minos."

"Your wish is my command my Lord," Aeslea purred seductively.

"Naga," he told the last surviving Shogun. "While I am gone, you will see over my duties as acting Emperor until I return."

"Of course my Lord," Naga hissed. "I am flattered by your trust in my abilities." With their assignments clear, the four of them each went their separate ways to attend to their duties. However, Karg remained behind to await his personal instructions.

"While I am gone," the Emperor told him, "make sure that Naga does not stray too far from the path that I have set for him." Karg nodded in understanding as the Emperor returned to his throne and turned away from him.

_(Gene Starwind has chosen to accept his destiny. By doing so, he was able to save Melfina and defeat the third of the Shoguns. Will he be able to fully master the power of the Ryunoken Sword? One certainly hopes so. Because the next challenger will not be a Shogun. The next opponent he and his crew will have to face will be none other than Shidowkun, the Toku Emperor himself. And he's going to be pulling out all the stops to capture Melfina. So be here for our next exciting episode, same outlaw-time, same-outlaw website. Don't forget to review.)_


	14. Master the Sword

**CHAPTER 13:**

Master the Sword

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star," anime or manga. So Bandai,_ _Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

Pushing the door open, Jim stood aside as Gene entered Melfina's quarters. In his arms, Gene carried Melfina, bundled up in his coat and her cloak thrown over his shoulder. After Gene had saved her, Mel had cried in his arms for almost an hour. But eventually, Gene was able to calm her down and she collapsed exhausted in his arms. Afterwards, Gene picked her up and carried her to the quarters that the Dragon Clan had provided for her. Along with Jim and the others, Mel's quarters were located on the third level of the fortress's top, set on opposite sides of Jubei's tower. Gene, Jim and Aisha's rooms were in the western building, while Mazren, Suzuka, and Mel slept in the east. Much to Jim's surprise, the quarters were pretty nicely furnished. In each one was a bed, a desk with a chair, a nightstand, electric lamps on the desk and nightstand, wooden storage cabinets, and a sink that looked like it had been salvaged from a starship. Toilets and showers were both located in separate rooms down the hall.

As Gene laid Melfina down on her bed, he slipped off her heels before pulling the covers up to her chin. Gene then kneeled down by her side and gently brushed Melfina's head, running his fingers through her black hair. Though he hadn't said anything, Jim could tell from the look of hurt and exhaustion on his face that something was wrong with Gene. _What the hell happened in there?_ Jim asked. _What did Mako do to you Gene? _Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jim looked up to see Aisha standing behind him.

"So how's Gene doing?" Aisha asked. Like Jim, she too had seen the look on Gene's face as he carried Melfina to her quarters.

"Same as before," he answered. Aisha nodded as she switched his attention back over to Gene.

"Hey Gene," Aisha called out. "Suzu says that she wants to talk to all of us outside." Gene didn't bother to reply. He stood up and slowly dragged himself towards the door, his eyes locked on the floor. Jim and Aisha let him pass and the three of them walked down the hall, veering left at a corridor and exiting into the main garden of the third level. Situated directly behind Jubei's tower, the garden was framed in on three sides while the fourth opened up to a staircase that led down to the second level. Man-sized trees and bushes bearing red flowers dominated the garden, interrupted by walkways that led from each door in the surrounding buildings. In the center was an artificial pond with a fountain in its center from which erupted a steady stream of water. Around the pond were three stone benches where the others were waiting. On one of the benches, Mazren sat and scratched Slag's head. Over by some of the flower bushes, Suzuka stood and looked out over the blossoms. As soon as she heard the three of them approach, Suzuka turned around and walked over to join them.

"All right everyone," Suzuka said. "The situation is clear. The Toku know where we are and they know how to get here. What we need to do now is make a decision about what we're going to do. Should we stay here, or should we leave?"

"Good question," Mazren replied as he looked up. "The way I see it, Mako's subordinates have probably figured out what Starwind has done to their boss by now. My guess is that they'll send the word on to the Toku Emperor, and he'll send in the next and last Shogun."

"Well you're our resident expert on the Toku Maz," Aisha said. "Who's the next guy?"

"His name is Naga," Mel's brother answered. "And he's the Shogun of Magic. From what I've heard he's a Tao Master, and an extremely powerful one at that. They say he's mastered every known Tao technique, and even invented a few himself."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard right?" Jim asked. "I mean, we defeated Hazonko, and he was a powerful Tao Master, even before the Leyline powered him up."

"That is true Jim," Suzuka told him. "But keep in mind that the Shoguns are in a separate class than Hazonko ever was. For all we know, Naga may the most powerful of them all. And even if we do defeat him, there's still the matter of the Toku Emperor."

"You're right," Mazren said as he stood up and walked over to the edge of the garden, Slag following after him. "We don't know anything about him or the extent of his powers."

"Yeah but we've got something in our favor," Aisha replied as she gestured towards Gene. "We've got the Sword, so I say that we use it. Right Gene?"

"Huh?" Gene asked as he looked up. "Yeah, right, sure." About that time, Jim decided that he couldn't take any more of Gene's secrecy.

"All right Gene," Jim said as he walked up to his _aniki_. "Just what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong Jim," Gene answered as he sat down on one of the benches. "I'm just a little burned out. That's all." Naturally, Jim didn't believe him. And neither did the others.

"Well if nothing's wrong, than why are you acting so funny?" Aisha asked. Gene didn't answer. He simply lowered his head and fixed his gaze on the ground.

"Gene what happened with your fight against Mako?" Suzuka asked. Once again, Gene didn't answer. He just buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Gene?" Jim asked as Gene began to babble incessantly.

"He hit her. He hit her. Oh god, I let him hit her."

"Who hit who?" Mazren asked. It was then that Gene opened up the floodgates and told them how Mako had showed him how Harry McDougal first tried to kidnap Melfina. When he had finished, Jim felt himself go numb with shock.

"I just don't believe it," Jim said. He knew that Harry had become obsessed with Melfina after he learned about her, but he had never thought it was as bad as that.

"That lousy stinking bastard!" Aisha growled. Jim saw that Aisha's fangs were bared and her tail had fluffed out to twice its width. "If I ever get my hands on him I'm gonna rip his throat out!" Suzuka didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes and sadly shook her head.

"Now wait a minute," Mazren said as he walked over to Gene, his face a mixture of anger and disbelief. "Are you saying that you didn't know about what he did to her?"

"How the heck do you know about what happened?" Aisha asked.

"Back when I first followed after you all to Heifong," Mazren answered, "I asked around at a lot of places where you guys hung out, like the Heifong City Space Port. A dockhand there told me that during one of his shifts, he had seen a guy with long aqua hair carrying an unconscious girl over his shoulder. The guy said that he thought he saw a bruise on her cheek, but he didn't report it because he didn't want to get involved. Everything else I pieced together later with the help of some of my contacts." After he finished explaining, Mazren turned back over to Gene. "You didn't even see the bruise on her face?"

"Hey come on Mazren," Jim said as he put himself between Gene and Mazren. "Just take it easy. When we got to the Outlaw Star, there was no bruise."

"It must have been the fluid in that chamber of hers," Suzuka said. "Melfina said that she had to get inside in order to keep Harry from hacking into Gillium and unlocking the hatch. The fluid must have some kind of regenerative properties. After all, she did use it to heal Gene after he was poisoned."

"But you didn't even ask about what had happened?" Mazren asked, not taking his gaze off of Gene. From the look in his eye, it was almost as if Mazren was blaming Gene for what happened to Mel. "Didn't you at least try to check her out to see if she was okay?"

"Now just take it easy Maz," Aisha said. "That was a really crazy day for all of us." But Mazren ignored her as he continued to chew Gene out.

"You know, I'm so glad that my sister travels with a guy who cares so much about her." Although Gene had sat silently through all of Mazren's berating, that last one was the final straw. Leaping out of his seat, he shoved Jim aside and slammed his fist straight across Mazren's jaw. Mazren was caught off guard by Gene's punch and sent stumbling back, a line of blood trailing from his lip. Jim and the others went silent as the sound of the impact echoed throughout the garden. Slag, seeing what Gene had done, leapt straight for Gene's throat. But Aisha caught him in mid jump and was able to hold him back.

"YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!" Gene screamed. "I'D GIVE MY LIFE FOR MELFINA! I'D KILL ANYONE WHO TRIED TO HURT HER!" Wiping off the blood from his jaw, Mazren's lip curled back in a snarl. His dark green eyes were as hard as burning steel, and his face long scar twitched in anger.

"You know Starwind," Mazren growled, "I'm really starting to get tired of your ugly face!"

"Bring it on then!" Gene growled back as he gestured with his hand. Mazren accepted and the two lunged for each other as Suzuka and Jim intervened. Suzuka and Aishia, still holding on to Slag by his collar, grabbed a hold of Mazren while Jim grabbed onto Gene's waist. They all struggled to hold on to them as Gene and Mazren continued to charge for each other like a pair of rabid dogs.

"Come on Gene calm down!" Jim pleaded.

"Mazren, this won't do us any good!" Suzuka told him. But neither Gene nor Mazren paid them any heed.

"What's the matter huh?" Gene yelled. "Come on Mr. big bad bounty hunter! Or are you just talk?"

"You're nothing but a punk Starwind!" Mazren yelled back. "I don't know why my sister trusts you so much because you haven't done anything to deserve it!" With a scream of rage, Gene shoved Jim aside as Mazren broke free of Suzuka and Aisha's grasp. The two of them were only inches from clashing when a blur of green and gold intervened. The blur spun and sent Gene and Mazren flying. As soon as the blur stilled, Jim saw that it was actually Jubei, a look of anger on his face as he looked down to the two hotheads.

"Enough!" the Wiseman roared. "Don't you fools understand? This is exactly what your enemies want! Unless you two learn to work together, than your hopes for protecting your friend are all in vain." As Gene and Mazren got back up to their feet, Jubei's face softened slightly. "Now I understand that you both have been through a very hard day, so I am willing to say your behavior is due to stress. I therefore suggest that you all retire to your quarters for the night. Hopefully, a good night's sleep will be able to restore an ounce of sanity to your heads."

"I think that would be a good idea Jubei," Suzuka said. She walked over to Mazren and placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him away from Gene. "Just let it go for now, all right?"

"Come on Gene," Jim said. "Let's do what Jubei said and go get some rest. Things will look better in the morning."

"I doubt it," Gene answered, his eyes locked on Mazren.

"One more thing," Suzuka said as her vision shifted to them all in turn. "Melfina probably had her reasons for not telling us what happened. Therefore, it might be best if we just forgot about it for now." Jim and the others agreed and they all headed for their designated rooms. Just as Gene and Jim were about to enter their building, Mazren suddenly called out to Gene.

"Hey Starwind!" Gene and Jim turned around and watched as Mazren pointed first at Gene, then to himself. "You and me Starwind. One of these days, you and me."

"Whatever," Gene said. As he and Jim entered their building, Gene suddenly turned around and headed back outside.

"Where you going Gene?" Jim asked.

"I'm just going to go check on Melfina again," Gene replied without turning around. Jim nodded in understanding.

"Well than I guess I'll see you in the morning. Just try not to get into another fight with Mazren okay?"

"Yeah sure," Gene replied. As Gene and Jim went their separate ways, Jim went into his room and flopped down on the bed. As he looked out the window, Jim sighed at feeling so helpless. Sometimes, he wished that he were older, or at least a little stronger. Every time that there was a fight, he always had to sit by helpless on the sidelines. He could fire a gun, but that was just about it. He may have been the brains of the team, but his technical expertise wouldn't amount to squat against people who seemed to be almost superhuman. _Even so,_ he thought, _it's the only thing I can do. I just hope that I can find that transmitter when I go check out Yama's ship. It could be just the thing to give us the edge we need against the Toku._

As he walked back towards Melfina's room, Gene tried his best to ignore the throbbing in his hand. _Jesus Christ!_ he thought. _What the hell is that guy's jaw made of anyway? _Reaching Melfina's door, he opened it and went inside, grateful that he hadn't run into Mazren again. Heading for the bed, he again kneeled down by Melfina's side and reached for her. As he ran his fingers through her voluminous raven strands, Gene felt himself torn by several emotions at once. He was angry, he was tired, but most of all; Gene felt betrayed. At the very least, Gene thought that he was Melfina's friend. Why didn't she tell him about what Harry did to her? Did she really think that he wouldn't care? Or was there another reason?

As he continued to stroke her hair, Melfina suddenly stirred. Fearing that he had awakened her, Gene retracted his hand. However, Melfina didn't awaken; she merely turned her head so that she now faced Gene, her head lying on its left side. Looking down at her, Gene was awestruck at how beautiful Melfina looked in her sleep. Her black hair was spread all across her face and pillow while the night had tainted her alabaster skin a light blue. Her face was peaceful, devoid of happiness or fear, the same way it looked when he had first found her. Gene guessed that Melfina's peaceful expression was a result of her not being able to dream which was probably a good thing. If she did, what just happened to her would have kept her awake all night crying.

When he saw that she wasn't going to wake up, Gene once more reached out with his hand. Brushing away some of the loose strands, he eventually uncovered the spot under her right eye, the same place where he had seen Harry punch her. Gene closed his eyes as he felt the burning rage once more rise inside him. What Harry did to her was unforgivable. Melfina didn't deserve to be treated like that. But as kind and as innocent as she was, it always seemed as though there was someone out there trying to hurt her.

Opening his eyes, Gene looked back down to Melfina's sleeping form and felt the anger slowly subside. As he focused on where Harry had struck her, he suddenly began to see the bruise appear. Without realizing what he was doing, Gene lowered his head and-being careful not to wake her up-gently kissed the spot. He allowed his lips to stay against her warm, soft skin for just a second longer, but withdrew them before he woke her up. Gene then realized that he couldn't leave Melfina's side. He was too afraid that someone would try to hurt her again if he did. Pushing himself off the floor, Gene walked over to the desk and took its chair over to Melfina's bed. After sitting down beside her, his hand once again wandered over to Melfina's face and rested against her forehead. "Sweet dreams Melfina," he softly whispered. "No matter what happens, I promise that I'll protect you." Of course, Gene really had no idea as to how he was going to keep his promise. But then, Gene remembered his battle against Mako's illusions. Retracting his right hand, he studied it and the dragon crest on its back. To help defeat those illusions, the Sword manifested its power into a blade of pure light that Gene had somehow created himself. Could he do it again?

Positioning his hand so that it pointed away from his face, Gene closed his eyes and tried to remember just how he had pulled it off. Concentrating as hard as he could, he tried to bring the power out. When he didn't feel anything, he tried again. But after five attempts and one skull-cracking headache, he realized that he wasn't going to succeed. _I guess that I'll just call it a night,_ Gene decided. As he leaned back in his chair, another thought struck his mind. The Toku were the ones who killed his father. That wasn't any illusion, that part had really happened. The combination of trauma and passing time had simply made Gene forget. But why, that was what Gene wanted to know. As far as Gene knew, the only enemies his dad had was the traffic commission for some outstanding parking tickets. And Gene knew that his dad never would have taken him into space if there really were a legitimate threat to their safety. All these years, he had thought that the pirate attack that had killed his father was nothing more than a random circumstance; that he and his dad had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But after everything that had happened today; Gene wasn't so sure anymore. If the Toku really were the ones who had attacked his dad's ship, that could only mean one thing; that the Toku had attacked them because of him. _The Toku knew that I was going to become the Swordwielder,_ Gene realized_. But were they trying to capture me or kill me? And what about Melfina? Are the Toku really after her to sacrifice her to the Sword? Or is it because of me? _As he finally gave in to his exhaustion, Gene knew that there was only one course of action he could take.

Standing at the command station on the bridge of the Damocles Sword, Xanax silently observed the activity around him. Beneath him, the bridge crew quickly but efficiently made the final preparations for departure. Their orders had arrived only an hour ago. Lord Mako had failed in his attempt to secure the android girl Melfina, and now Lord Shidowkun had decided to handle the matter personally. Walking over to observation window, Xanax gazed out over the view from the bridge. The Damocles Sword was the personal battleship of Lord Shidowkun, and the flagship of the Toku's paramilitary forces. Roughly a kilometer long, it was the largest non-government owned ship in the galaxy. Roughly T-shaped in design, a pair of wing-like extensions sprouted from the rear third section and ran all the way back to the aft. An Armageddon-class Dreadnaught, it had originally been commissioned by the Einhorn Empire as an assault carrier and destroyer. Unfortunately, there were irreparable design flaws in its experimental sub-ether drive and no other type was strong enough to power it. As a result, it was decommissioned and sentenced to rust away in a ship's graveyard. The Toku had rescued it, replacing the faulty drive with one of their own design and outfitting it to Lord Shidowkun's specifications. In addition to its imposing size, the Damocles Sword was also feared for its vast array of bristling weaponry. Positioned all over the hull were dozens of heavy beam cannons, missile tubes, and machine gun turrets. Inside the wings were two fighter bays large enough for twelve full squadrons of the Toku's Shadowblade fighters, ten planetary dropships, and four squadrons of Cub fighters with magnetic anchors. But the most powerful weapon was in the ship's pronged bow. When activated, the prongs would open, spread apart, and-after two minutes of charging-the Mega-Particle cannon concealed therein would fire and destroy nearly anything in its path. Though not quite as strong as the much-glorified "Links Canon," of the Angel Links Security Force's flagship, the Mega-Particle cannon's much faster recharge time more than made up for it. And just for additional protection, a squadron of eight Grappler ships accompanied the Damocles Sword as escorts whenever it left port. Of course, most of these armaments wouldn't see any action on this mission. Lord Shidowkun had previously said that this would be a ground campaign.

"Captain Xanax," the communication officer suddenly called out.

"What is it?"

"I've just received word from Lord Shidowkun," the officer answered. "He, Lady Aeslea and their warriors have just lifted off planetside."

"I see," Xanax replied. Because of the sheer size of the Damocles Sword, landing it on a planet was impossible. All resupply work had to be done in orbit from a specially constructed port made from a hollowed out asteroid. Peering out to starboard, Xanax looked down towards the ringed planet where Shidowkun had placed his fortress. To protect his base from attack, Shidowkun himself had designed a unique shielding system that created a blanket of perpetual darkness around the globe. And should that not be enough, several automated defense satellites equipped with pulse cannons and missiles had been placed in orbit, ready to target any ship that had been deemed a threat. As Xanax continued to watch, a small personal shuttle followed by a larger dropship exited the darkness field and made it's way to the port. "Continue your work," he told the bridge crew. "I am going to greet the Emperor upon his arrival." Exiting the bridge, Xanax walked down the corridor towards a lift and rode it down to the lower levels of the ship. Walking down another corridor, the sound of repressurization signaled that the shuttle had docked inside of its private bay. The dropship that had followed it would be going straight to its designated docking bay in the bottom of the ship. Continuing on his way, Xanax entered through the hatchway that led into the small hanger. He walked up to the shuttle and stood to attention as the shuttle's hatch opened, revealing the Emperor and Lady Aeslea inside.

"My Lord," Xanax said as he bowed in respect.

"What is the condition of the Damocles Sword?" Shidowkun asked.

"We are making the final preparations for departure now my Lord," Xanax said. "I estimate that we will be able to depart for Minos in less than thirty minutes." Despite the fact they were actually ahead of schedule, Shidowkun's blazing eyes narrowed in anger.

"I ordered this ship to be ready upon my immediate arrival Xanax," the Emperor reminded him. "It shouldn't take you more than an hour to prepare it. Maybe I should consider replacing you with someone more competent." It was then that Xanax began to feel deathly afraid for his life.

"Come now my lord," Aeslea said as her voluptuous arms entwined around Shidowkun's powerful one. "Xanax is merely a man, not a god like yourself. Surely you can see fit to grant him forgiveness this one time." The Emperor gazed down at his concubine and appeared to relax slightly.

"I suppose that another thirty minutes won't matter," Shidowkun said as he returned his fiery gaze to Xanax. "But if it is one minute over, you know what will happen." Xanax nodded as Shidowkun looked back down to Aeslea. Raising his clawed gauntlet, he roughly cupped her chin in his hand. "You however, spoke out of turn. Escort my assassins to their quarters and then report back to mine for your punishment. Understood?" Aeslea nodded, her eyes filled with both fear and excitement of what her "punishment" was to be. With a whirl of his cape, Shidowkun pushed past Xanax and made his way into the ship. Aeslea herself left to meet and organize Shidowkun's fighters, turning her head to shoot Xanax a glance that clearly said that he was now in her debt. "Remember Xanax," Shidowkun ordered as he vanished from sight, "not a minute over." With a sigh of relief, Xanax followed after the Emperor, grateful that he had been forgiven for the delay. He had seen what Shidowkun did to those who failed him. It was a fate that he sincerely hoped to avoid.

When the sunlight played across her face, Melfina quietly woke up. Her first sensation was of feeling something against her head. Opening her eyes, she found that she was in her quarters. The thing that she had felt against her head was a hand, and Melfina smiled when she saw whom it belonged to. _Gene_, she thought. Rising to a sitting position, she found that Gene's coat had been wrapped around her. Pulling it up to her head, she smelled the lining and smiled slightly. Gene's coat was heavy with the scent of that musky cologne of his. He always seemed to wear too much. Melfina could never understand why, but it was one of the things that endeared him so much to her. She had first smelled it back when she was awakened. She was so confused, but when Gene put his coat on her and told her that he was going to help her, she had forgotten all about her fear. Ever since then, she had always associated the smell of his cologne with a feeling of safety.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she studied Gene for what seemed like a long time. The memory from last night was mostly a blur. She remembered fainting, and then feeling a paralyzing sense of fear, as if she was reliving when Harry tried to take her away. And then, she woke up and saw Gene kneeling above her. Although she couldn't accurately remember what happened, a feeling of terror had remained and she flung herself against Gene. Melfina cried on his shoulder as Gene held and comforted her until she finally gave in to her exhaustion and against him. _Did I_ _dream it?_ she wondered_._ _But then why don't I remember dreaming after that? No it must have been a hallucination caused by something I ate at the feast last night. _But even if it was a hallucination, Gene had stayed by her side all night to watch over her. Melfina thought back to everything that Gene had done for her. How he had protected her from the Pirates and the McDougal brothers, how he had promised to find her past, and then freed her from being the Maiden of the Leyline. He even risked his life for her by going into Gehenna Prison when Gwen Khan locked her in stasis mode. But still, that was in the past. After their breakup, Gene had gotten on with his life by going back to the "dating scene," as he called it. _I'll just have to bury my feelings deep down,_ she decided. _Otherwise I'll just be hurting myself even more._ With a sigh, Melfina rose off the bed. Laying Gene's coat across his sleeping form, Melfina leaned down and parted some loose strands of his fiery red hair before gently pressing her lips to Gene's forehead.

"Thank you Gene," she whispered as a tear fell from her eye. Turning around, she changed into some fresh clothes, being careful not to wake Gene up. After washing her face at the sink, Melfina put on her heels and cloak and silently crept towards the door, leaving Gene to his rest. Shutting the door as quietly as she could, Melfina walked down the hall and exited into the morning sunlight. She walked down a series of stairs and entered a doorway that led into the main hall of the fortress. Most of the Dragon Clan was there eating breakfast. Looking to the main table, she saw Jim, Mazren and the others eating as well. As she walked over to join them, Jim saw her and leapt off his seat.

"Mel!" he called out. He ran over to her and threw his arms around her waist. Melfina smiled and hugged him back. "I'm so glad to see you're all right."

"So am I," she said as the others reached them.

"Melfina are you all right?" Mazren asked as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm a little tired," she told her brother. "But I'm all right now." Feeling something press against her hip, Melfina looked down and saw Slag nuzzling his head against her.

"It's good to see you up and about Melfina," Suzuka said. "You certainly gave us all a scare last night."

"I know," Melfina said as she looked to each of her friends. "I'm sorry to have put you all through it."

"Don't worry about it Mel," Aisha told her. "Now come on. I saved you a plate and it's getting cold."

"Thanks," Melfina said as she and the others went back to the main table.

"By the way Mel," Aisha suddenly asked, "What was that move you used on me last night anyway?"

"What?" Melfina asked as she stopped. All around her, the others suddenly grew mixed looks of shock and frustration.

"Oops!" Aisha said as her hand went to her mouth. Her and the other's actions suddenly started to get Melfina nervous.

"What's going on?" she asked. When no one answered, the fear inside only increased. It was then that Suzuka told her everything that had happened last night, how the Shogun of Mind had taken control of her and made her attack them all, and how Gene had to go inside her mind to save her. When Suzuka was finished, Melfina felt sick with horror.

"Everyone," her voice cracked as she buried her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Mel," Jim told her as his hand touched her arm.

"But Jim I hit you!" she wailed. How could she have done something so cruel to Jim, especially after he risked his life earlier that same day to protect her.

"You didn't hit me," Jim said. "Mako did. He was the one who was controlling you. I know you'd never do something like that. So don't worry about it okay?"

"Are you sure?" she asked as she looked down to him.

"Of course I do," he answered. He then rubbed his cheek with his other hand. "But let's just hope that I never do get on your bad side." Melfina looked at him in confusion before she realized that he was teasing her.

"Yeah sure," she said as a smile appeared on her face. As Melfina and the others sat down to eat, she suddenly saw Gene walk through the doorway. As he walked over to join them, Melfina noticed that he was walking funny. He moved slowly and his eyes were downcast. It looked as if he hadn't gotten any rest at all.

"Hey Gene over here," Jim called out. Mazren looked up and glared angrily at Gene as he approached them, but Gene didn't even seem to notice. Melfina hoped that they hadn't gotten into another fight last night.

"Good morning Gene," Melfina said as he sat down beside her.

"Huh?" he replied as he suddenly raised his head. "Oh yeah, morning." Melfina noticed that Gene's attitude was a little more curt than usual. Not in a rude way, more as if he had something on his mind.

"Is something wrong Gene?" she asked.

"Nah," he said. "It's nothing Mel."

"All right," she said as she returned to eating. Melfina could tell that something was bothering Gene, but she realized that she shouldn't try to make him tell her. She could only hope that he would tell her when he was ready. After breakfast, they all left the main hall together and walked out to the courtyard that lay in front of the three levels of structures.

"I hope you all can excuse me," Suzuka said after they exited into the sunlight. "But I have business that I need to attend to."

"Don't tell me that someone here hired you for a job Suzu," Aisha said.

"Not exactly," Suzuka answered. "Yama broke my bokuto remember? I need to go talk to Korde and see if he has any that he can spare. Oh and Aisha?"

"Yeah Suzu," Aisha answered.

"Stop calling me…oh never mind." Suzuka then veered left and entered a doorway that led down into the base of the fortress.

"Well," Aisha said as she started to walk away herself. "I guess I'll be going for a stroll. I could use the exercise."

"I've got to be going too," Jim said as he adjusted the weight of his backpack. "A party's been organized to go out to Yama's ship and I've got to go with them." As he and Aisha walked away, Jim looked back towards Melfina. "Do you want to come too Mel?"

"That's all right Jim," she answered. "I think that I'll stay here."

"All right if you say so," Jim replied as he left them. It was then that Mazren spoke.

"I've got to leave myself Melfina," her brother told her. "If I can't become the Swordwielder, than I'll just have to get stronger. But I'll leave Slag behind to help protect you."

"I know," she said as Slag walked over and sat down by her side. Melfina reached down and patted the wolf's head.

"If you do need me for any reason though, just hit the red button on this," he said as he fished into one of the many pockets in his jacket. When he retracted his hand, he pulled out a tracer the size of a penny. On one side was a small red switch while the other had a tape of sticky adhesive. "The signal is tuned to my brain's nanoclusters. I'll home in on your signal and come as fast as I can. Okay?"

"All right," she said as she took the tracer from him. Melfina stared at the tracer for a second before sticking the adhesive side to the inside of a pocket in her skirt. She then put her slender arms around Mazren's powerful body and held him. Mazren hugged his sister back and Melfina wished that he didn't have to go. But she understood it was necessary for him to protect her. As they pulled apart, Mazren turned to Gene and shot him a menacing glare before leaving himself.

"Um Melfina," Gene said after Mazren left.

"You have to go somewhere else too don't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I really don't want to leave you alone," he told her. "But I've got to go talk to Jubei about something that's really important."

"I understand," she said. "But you don't have to worry about me Gene. I have Slag so I won't be lonely."

"All right then," Gene said as he turned around. "I guess I'll see you later." Without another word, Gene turned and headed for the main steps that led up to Jubei's tower.

"Gene," Melfina suddenly called out. Gene stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" She wanted so badly to ask him, but the words became stuck in her throat.

"Thank you for saving me last night," she said after a brief silence. Gene rubbed the back of his head as he smiled slightly.

"Hey, what are friends for?" he asked as he resumed his trek up the stairs. _A friend,_ Melfina sadly thought. _That's all I can ever hope to be to Gene. _Walking over to a stone bench up against the wall, Melfina sat down and watched Gene disappear into the main tower. Looking away, Melfina saw Slag padding over to lay his head on her lap. As Melfina stroked his head, she wished that she had to courage to ask Gene what she really wanted to. _Did it really happen or was it just my imagination?_ Subconsciously, Melfina's other hand went up to her right cheek, right below her eye. It was the same spot where Harry had hit her. But last night, she thought that she felt someone gently stroking her hair followed by what felt like a kiss on that same spot. Though she was almost positive that she wasn't able to dream yet, Melfina did have some limited sense of what was happening around her when she slept. And when she saw Gene asleep in his chair beside her, she had wondered if it was him. _No,_ she decided as she shook her head. _It was just my imagination and nothing more._

"So they left you all alone huh?" Melfina looked up and saw Keibara leaning against the wall across from her. The ninja girl was wearing a green and gold tunic with leather breeches that clung tightly around her athletic legs. "I was about to go out into the jungle to get some things that the clan needed. You wanna come with?" Melfina blinked in surprise at Keibara's question.

"Um, sure," she answered after a while.

As Gene walked away from Melfina, he felt the guilt eating away at him. He knew that Melfina could probably use a friend after what happened last night, but he wasn't ready to face her yet. When she spoke to him at breakfast, he couldn't even look at her. It wasn't because he was mad at her for not telling him what Harry did, but because he was mad at himself. No matter what her reason was, it never would have happened in the first place if he had done a better job of protecting her. _Well that's going to change right now,_ Gene vowed. By the time he was through, he would have enough power to keep her safe from everyone who tried to hurt her. And maybe get a little payback for himself as well.

When he finally reached the door that led into the main tower, Gene opened it and stepped inside. Taking a look around, Gene whistled in awe. The entire interior of the tower was hollow with walls lined with separate levels of decks. On each level were bookcases that wrapped all around the walls. Ladders led up to each level from the one below, allowing access to each one. All around him, members of the Dragon Clan climbed between levels as they returned books to their shelves and got out new ones. In the tower's center, a stone column with a door carved into it ran up from the floor to the ceiling. "Melfina would love this place," he said aloud. With all the reading she did, she could probably clear this place out in one day.

"Really? Well as our guest she is certainly welcome to come here." Gene turned to look at the speaker. In front of the doorway of the column stood Jubei and Tyr, their faces saying that they were expecting him. "But something tells me that you are not here to catch up on your reading," the Wiseman said. Not bothering to deny it, Gene walked up to the two of them.

"Can I be perfectly honest with you two?" he asked.

"Of course," Tyr answered. Taking a deep breath, Gene readied himself to say what he needed to.

"I don't want the Sword," he told them. "I don't want to lead your clan into battle, and I definitely don't want to be the protector of the universe. But the fact of the matter is that the Toku are trying to kill my friend and the Sword is the only thing that can stop them. So I need to know right now." Gene paused as he looked over both of them. "Can you teach me how to use the Sword's power?" Jubei and Tyr both looked to each other as they considered their answer.

"Well," Tyr said with a shrug, "at least he's honest."

"Indeed Tyr," Jubei commented.

"He certainly won't be an easy student though."

"True," Jubei said with a smile, "but it's the challenging ones that are the most satisfying." It was then that Gene began to run out of patience.

"Look can I just have a straightforward answer?" he asked. Jubei and Tyr both looked to him and nodded.

"Very well then," Jubei said. "Tyr, go prepare the training grounds. It's a nice day. I think that we'll hold class outside."

"At once Master Jubei," the bearded warrior said as he walked past Gene and out the door. After Tyr had left, Jubei turned his attention to Gene.

"Come with me Gene Starwind," Jubei told him as he vanished into the column. Gene followed after and found himself at the bottom of a narrow, winding stairway that led up to the top of the tower. Following the sound of Jubei's footsteps, Gene climbed up the stairway and eventually reached the top level. Gasping from exhaustion, Gene looked around and surveyed what must have been Jubei's quarters. Rather Spartan in design, the only real furniture was a mattress set up against the wall. The only decorations were a row of Banzai trees set up against the far side and two paintings on the walls. On the wall above the Banzai row was a picture of a human surrounded by a sphere surrounded by a dragon. On the dragon's scales were five circles that each contained a Japanese character. On the wall in front of him, a massive yin-yang symbol had been painted all over the surface. And in front of the symbol, was a straw mat where Jubei sat cross-legged with his staff straight up in his hand.

"So when does the training start?" Gene asked. The Wiseman tilted his head up to stare at him.

"Right now." That was just the sort of thing that Gene wanted to hear.

"Great," he said. "What I'd like to learn first is how to create a sword of light. I did it when I fought against Mako, but I haven't been able to do it yet so…" but Gene stopped when he heard Jubei chuckle. "Hey what the hell's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," the Wiseman said as he raised his hand. "But what you just suggested; it's like trying to learn to ride a bike before you can walk."

"All right then," Gene said as he walked up to Jubei, "what do you suggest we do first then?" Reaching behind him, Jubei pulled out a second straw mat and tossed it in front of him.

"Sit down," he ordered. Gene did and Jubei looked up to meet his gaze.

"Before we can begin what you suggested, there are certain things that you must learn first."

"Oh yeah?" Gene asked. "Like what?"

"First of all," Jubei said as he rattled the chimes on his staff, "what is the force behind everything?" Gene had no time to play riddle games so he just shrugged. "The answer is ki."

"Really," Gene replied, doing his best to sound sincere.

"Ki is the force behind everything," Jubei said. "From the crackle of fire to the rolling sea waves; from the beating of the heart to the flaming core of the sun, ki is the force behind it all."

"But I thought ki was just life force?" Gene asked.

"Not exactly," Jubei replied. "Life force is the bio-electric energy that living beings generate to sustain their biological functions. Ki however, is the energy of the internal, of the soul."

"So the soul generates ki?"

"Everything that generates ki has a soul. Simply put, Ki is the essence of what we are. It is the personification of our will and is the source of our ability to choose our destiny."

"Uh huh," Gene nodded. "So does that mean that every living thing has a soul?"

"Not exactly. A soul can only exist and grow if its host possesses free will. Humans and animals have free will, but plants don't. They are a symbol of Wood, the element of life and it's cycle of birth and death."

"Then where do plants get their ki from then?"

"The ki of wood," Jubei replied, "like the other five elements of earth, air, water, and fire are extensions of the ki of a living planet. They aid a planet in the control of its ecosystems. But the ki of living organisms and planets is not the only type of ki. There is a third type that surpasses them all, yet also serves to link them together. This third ki is the ki of the universe, which controls the concept of fate."

"So what generates the universe's ki?" Gene asked.

"That depends on your point of view. Some call it god. Others call it the Tao. I and the slain brethren of my former order called it the Dragon."

"Any particular reason why?"

"There are a great many reasons," Jubei answered. "To the eastern mystics of Old Earth, the Dragon was the most venerated of animals. In the Chinese Zodiac, it held the highest rank of celestial power. From the Dragon's breath originated the ki lines that were the great cosmic forces. And in its mouth, it held an orb which contained both the knowledge and operating principle of the universe." Gene thought for a second on what Jubei had said. If what he said was true, than the Galactic Leyline was most likely the Dragon's orb.

"That's all well and interesting," he said. "But don't expect me to believe it."

"Why not?" Jubei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No offense, but I've never been a believer in a loving creator god. Not after the life I've lived."

"I never said that the Dragon was a loving creator god," Jubei said. "What I said was that it was in essence the soul of the Universe itself. The Dragon concerns itself not with the suffering or happiness of individuals, but with maintaining the overall balance of the universe. It exists beyond our definitions of good and evil, but is the bringer of them both through the ki lines. "

"Okay now I'm lost," Gene said. "Let me see if I can follow. The Dragon is neither good nor evil, but he brings them both?"

"The Dragon is responsible for maintaining the balance of the universe_,_" the Wiseman continued. "To do so, the Dragon uses the ki lines it generates to create the forces of chi and sha."

"But isn't chi the same as ki?" Gene asked.

"Chi is an expression of ki. It is the force of creation, light, and life while Sha is the force of destruction, darkness, and death."

"So does that mean that there is some kind of divine plan?" Gene asked. Jubei was silent for a long time as he considered his answer.

"Every organism, every planet, and the Dragon that is the source of all ki," he said, "is in itself a separate entity. Therefore, each soul is capable of generating its own individual will as well as its own forces of chi and sha. For humans, these two forces are represented by the emotions that we call love and hate. But regardless of its source, ki is ki and is therefore all connected. In the case of the universe, the ki lines record and send to the dragon everything that occurs. If light or darkness gains too much of a leeway over the other, the Dragon examines all factors, and then decides the proper action to take to ensure that the universe is kept in balance. Sometimes it uses random events, other times it uses people. This is what makes up the equation of probability that we call fate. Of course, this doesn't mean that we have to blindly accept fate. As humans are capable of generating their own ki, they have free will, and are able to decide what actions they take in regard to what fate hands them." As Jubei finished with his speech, Gene rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Look," he said. "I'm not a scholar, I'm just an outlaw. Could I just have it in layman's terms please?"

"Then how about this?" Jubei asked. "Humans can't choose everything that happens to them, but they can choose how they react to it. This is the key to what we call destiny. Does that make it easier?"

"Yeah I guess," Gene answered. "But what about the Sword? What's the secret of its power?"

"That's an easy one," Jubei told him. "The Sword is a bridge between the ki of its master and that of the universe. Your soul and the Dragon are now linked. When you summon the Sword's power, you are actually drawing on the power of the universe itself. But because you have free will, you are able to use the power as you see fit."

"So does that mean that I could rid the universe of all evil if I chose to?" Gene asked.

"Or maybe even destroy it all if you so desire," Jubei answered.

"You know," Gene said with a cringe, "that doesn't exactly make me feel any better."

"It's not supposed to," Jubei said bluntly. "But you needn't worry about it. The only limits to your power are your imagination. And humans lack the mental capacity for such a massive accomplishment."

"If you say so," Gene said, only slightly relieved. "So is everything that generates its own ki both good and evil?"

"That is the operating principle of the universe," Jubei said as he gestured towards the yin-yang symbol behind him. "Everything is balanced. Light cannot exist without darkness, just as life cannot exist without death. In every human soul there lies the potential for both good and evil. At least, that's what I've always thought."

"What do you mean?" Gene asked.

"Your friend Melfina," Jubei answered. "When I first met her, I could tell that there was something different about her. But it wasn't until I actually examined her ki that I found out what it was."

"And what exactly did you find?" Gene asked, ready and willing to shoot Jubei dead on the spot if he said that Melfina didn't have a soul.

"I found no evil," the Wiseman said. "It's very strange, but it seems that her soul is free of all darkness. I've never encountered someone like her before. She can obviously tell the difference between good and evil, she has free will, and she feels emotions, but there is no darkness motivating her actions, only light. She looks human, but it's impossible for a human to be born without the potential for evil. Eventually, I reached the conclusion that I could that she isn't human."

"So if she's not human than what do you think she is?" he asked, curious to hear Jubei's answer.

"The only thing that I can think of is that she is a being higher than human," Jubei said. "Or maybe just possesses a higher soul. But that is beside the point. No matter what she is, it is none of my concern so I'll leave it alone if you wish me to." Gene was relieved that Jubei didn't press the matter. He really didn't want to have to reveal that Melfina was a bio-android. He was always afraid of someone using that knowledge to hurt her in some way. It was then that I thought suddenly occurred to Gene.

"What about her brother Mazren?" he asked. "Did you sense no evil in him as well?"

"No," the Wiseman answered. "In him, I could sense a very strong darkness. Luckily, he has chosen not to be ruled by it. However, I did sense very strong ki in him, far stronger than in any human I've ever met before. If he had been chosen as the Swordwielder, there is a very good chance that he could have been the most powerful one yet. Now then; are there any more questions that you would like me to answer?"

"No," Gene answered, "not really."

"Then the first lesson is over," Jubei said as he rose to his feet. "We will now move on to your next lesson. Tyr should have prepared the training grounds by now." As Jubei walked over to the door, Gene stood up and followed. Following Jubei back down the stairs, a new question suddenly formed in Gene's mind.

"Hey Jubei?" Gene asked.

"Yes."

"Last night when you said that I was the only one who could save Melfina; was it because you knew that I'd have to call the Sword?" Jubei stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him. From under the rim of his broad rimmed hat, Jubei's eyes shone with an honest wisdom.

"I hoped that you would call it," he answered truthfully. "But that wasn't the main reason as to why I said only you could do it."

"And that was what exactly?" Gene asked

"Your bond with her was the strongest," Jubei replied. When it became clear that Gene didn't understand, Jubei explained even further. "When souls open up to each other, they exchange ki between them, forming a bond. Melfina had formed very strong bonds with you and the rest of your friends, but the one that you share with her was by far the strongest. Therefore, you had the best chance to save her."

"One more thing," Gene said. "Was the sword the only reason that I won?" Jubei went silent once more as he searched for an answer Gene hoped would satisfy him.

"The Sword did give you access to awesome power," he told Gene. "But it was your choice to use it and it was your desire to protect Melfina that enabled you to use it. You may now have more power than anyone else in the entire universe Gene Starwind, but unless you have both the knowledge and the will to use it, than it is all meaningless." Without another word, Jubei turned around and continued back down the stairway. Gene stood still for a second longer before following after. Jubei's answer didn't fully satisfy him, but he realized it would have to do.

As she walked through the jungle, Aisha did her best to try to relax. She had hoped that a little nature walk would help her, but her newfound uncertainty still hadn't left her. _I just don't get it,_ she thought. _I'm one of the invincible Ctarl-Ctarl. I come from a long line of great warriors. I attended the most prestigious military academy in the empire. I would have graduated with honors if I hadn't gotten that C- in grammar. But Askared, Yama, and even Mel when Mako possessed her knocked me around like I was nothing. How could I have been beaten so badly by a bunch of humans? It just doesn't make any sense! _Stopping at an old tree with a thick trunk, Aisha looked down at the claws on her right hand. She had broken them on Yama's flesh, but thanks to the big feast last night, they had healed back up. Gazing over to the tree, Aisha extended her claws and drove them into the bark, easily raking deep gashes into the wood. _That still works,_ she thought. Spotting a rock the size of a medicine ball half buried in the ground, Aisha strolled over and grasped it. Tensing her muscles, she easily tore it out. She tossed it into the air like a beach ball before setting it down on the ground. Clenching her fist, she swelled the muscles in her right arm and slammed her fist down onto the rock. The rock's hardness was no match for her Ctarl strength and she easily crushed it into powder.

"That works too. So why the hell do I keep getting my ass kicked by these guys!" she yelled, as she collapsed to the ground. Lying on her back, Aisha stared up to the leaf canopy and searched for the answer. If she couldn't come up with a way to increase her strength, than there'd be no way for her to protect the others. They weren't just friends or even crewmates; they were practically a second family. Suzu and Mel were like sisters and Gene was like a brother; albeit the obnoxious kind that you'd like to break the neck of sometimes. Even Maz was starting to feel like family. And then there was Jim, the closest thing that Aisha had to a boyfriend. "GAAAH!" Aisha yelled as she bolted straight up. "WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?" Although she tried to tell herself that it was just that pervert Keibara screwing with her head, Aisha had to admit that Jim was perhaps her favorite out of the others. She liked spending time with him. He was so uptight and serious; he needed someone fun around him to get him to lighten up. And of course, he wouldn't always be younger than her. Ctarl-Ctarl aged at least five-eighths the rate of humans. It was then that Aisha began to wonder what Jim would look like at her age.

As she sat on the ground, Aisha's ears suddenly began to pick up what sounded like a fight. Pushing herself up, Aisha cocked her ears as she tried to find the source. _It sounds like it's coming from over there,_ she thought as she looked behind her. Rising to her feet, Aisha followed the source of the sound to an overhang that looked out over a small clearing. Peering over,  
Aisha saw a silver feathered Silgrian man surrounded by a group of three humans and a pair of Ctarl-Ctarl. Curious, Aisha sat down on the ledge and watched.

"Whenever you're ready," the Silgrian man said. At his signal, the two Ctarl charged straight for him while the humans circled around to the left. When the first Ctarl reached him, it lashed out with claw swipes. The Silgrian easily dodged the attacks, not making any attempts to attack himself. But when the second Ctarl reached him, he drove the points of his middle and pointer finger into the shoulder joint of the first. The arm went limp, causing the Ctarl to lash out with his other one. The Silgrian caught the Ctarl's claw and pulled, using the inertia of the Ctarl's attack to send him flying into his comrade. It was then that the humans attacked from behind. Attacking as one, they spread out to three sides, forming a triangle that closed in around the Silgrian. They were inches from him when he suddenly moved. Raising his right arm, he delivered an underhand chop to the first one, then caught a thrust kick from a second and twisted, sending the human spinning to the ground. For the third one, he waited until the last minute before dodging. He then brought his hand around to the attackers neck and pushed, bringing his leg across the human's stomach for leverage and flipping him onto his back. _The way that Silgrian fights,_ Aisha thought. _It's just like Mel when she got possessed by Mako. _As she continued to watch, the five warriors picked themselves off the ground and stood to attention.

"Thank will be all for today," the Silgrian said. "I'll meet you all here tomorrow at the same time."

"Hai!" the five warriors said as they bowed. With the session over, the three humans and the two Ctarl-Ctarl left the clearing. As soon as they had, Aisha couldn't help but start clapping. The Silgrian heard her applause and looked up towards her.

"Did you enjoy my little performance?" he asked.

"You bet I did," Aisha answered as she jumped down from the rock ledge.

"You're one of our guests if I'm not mistaken," the Silgrian inquired as Aisha landed on her feet and walked towards him.

"Yeah that's right," Aisha replied. "I was just wandering if you could tell me the secret of your strength."

"I appreciate the compliment," the bird man said, "but I'm not really strong."

"Sure you are," Aisha told him. "You just beat three humans and two Ctarl-Ctarl without breaking a sweat."

"True, but I didn't beat them because I'm stronger than them. I just fight in a more efficient way."

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"Attack me," the Silgrian said. "And you'll see what I mean." Aisha was surprised by what the Silgrian had told her to do. Was he really serious?

"I beg you pardon?"

"Attack me," he repeated. "Don't worry. I promise that you won't be hurt." Although Aisha was reluctant to honor the Silgrian's request, what he had said just now had fully changed her mind.

"All right then," Aisha said as she flexed her muscles and assumed a _Po-HedaHeda_ stance. "Just keep in mind that you asked for it." The Silgrian however, didn't say anything. He stood silently, leaving a gaping hole in his defense. Aisha attacked him head on, charging straight for him. She lashed out with a straight palm strike, but the Silgrian bent backwards at the last minute and avoided. Aisha then followed up with some punches, mixed in with some kicks. But even with her flashiest moves, Aisha still couldn't land a hit. Getting more and more frustrated, Aisha attacked with a downward claw strike that would have eviscerated an opponent at full strength. As her hand came down, the Silgrian grabbed it, twisted his body, tripped her with his leg, and sent Aisha rolling. Aisha landed on the ground where she laid face up, panting from exhaustion.

"See what I mean?" he asked her.

"I don't get it," she wheezed. "Those were my best moves, but I couldn't even touch you."

"That's because you waste too much energy on excessive movement and unfocused anger," he told her. "You're obviously a very skilled fighter, but you focus only on physical strength. Sometimes, it's not only how well you fight, but the way you fight that determines victory." Aisha thought for a second about what the birdman had said. If he was right, than it would explain how she lost so easily to the Shoguns. Askared had let her expend her energy until he was ready to strike while Yama had far outclassed her in strength.

"So what do you think that I should do?" she asked as she rose to a sitting position.

"If you'd like I'll give you some pointers on how to fight without wasting energy," the Silgrian suggested.

"Really?" Aisha asked as she jumped to her feet. "You'd really do that."

"Of course I would," he replied. Aisha could barely contain her happiness. With the help of this fighting master, maybe now she's be able to protect Mel and the others from the Toku. Clasping her hands in front of her face, she bowed her head in respect.

"I am Aisha Clan-Clan of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire," she said.

"You may call me Ortho," the Silgrian said. "Now let us begin, we have much to do before the day is over."

"So how much farther is it anyway?" Gene asked.

"Not much further," Jubei answered. "Remember, patience is part of your training as well." _Yeah right whatever,_ Gene thought. He and Jubei had been walking for almost half an hour. The Wiseman had led him through the jungle, across the river, and was now taking him to the other side of the mountain. Just where was this training ground anyway? To pass the time, Gene decided to ask Jubei some things that had been bothering him since he had first met the Wiseman.

"Hey Jubei?"

"Yes?"

"You said that you'd tell us as to how you could be over one hundred years old after we awakened the Sword," Gene reminded him.

"That's right I did," the Wiseman answered without turning around.

"Well than?" Jubei looked over his shoulder to Gene.

"Tell me," he said, "do you know the difference between a Tao master and a Celestial Dragon?"

"Not really," Gene answered.

"To a Tao master," Jubei explained, "the ki lines, the energy of the universe, are nothing but tools to be used and abused for personal gain. But to a Celestial Dragon, the ki lines are a power to be respected and revered. And he who lives in harmony with the ki lines is empowered by them, nurtured by them, protected by them." Gene thought about what Jubei said and nodded. If what he said was true, than that would explain why most of the Tao masters he met-like the old man and little girl who attacked him, Jim, and Hilda on Sentinel-all looked like death warmed over. Even Hazonko, despite all his power, had something of a mummified look to him.

"So does that mean you're immortal?" Gene asked.

"Not exactly," Jubei answered. "I can be killed if I face an enemy stronger than myself, but my aging has been greatly slowed down."

"Okay I think I understand," he said. "One other thing, how did you ever become the Sword's guardian?"

"Two hundred years ago," Jubei answered, "a group of priests on a pilgrimage through space stumbled upon a lone planet much like this one. There, embedded in rock, asleep for centuries, was the sword. By studying its power, the priests came to understand its nature, its history, and the role that it could play in future events. Deciding to protect the sword from those who would abuse its power, they created an order known as the Celestial Dragons. The leader of the Celestial Dragons, the 1st Heaven's Dragon, was the one charged with protecting the Sword as well as the training of the swordwielder when and if he should finally appear."

"And since you're the sword's guardian," Gene assumed, "than I'm guessing that you were also the 1st Heaven's Dragon." Jubei didn't answer, he just looked to the side as a monkey scattered up a nearby tree. "So does that mean you can use its power?"

"I can hold the Sword," Jubei answered. "And I can use it to a limited degree, but it did not merge with me as it did with you. Therefore, you will have access to greater depths of power than I ever could."

"But if you could hold it and even use it," Gene said, "than why didn't you?"

"The Sword was not mine to use," the Wiseman said. "I was merely meant to be its protector until you finally arrived." Stopping in his tracks, Jubei turned around to face him. "The Dragon does not allow things to happen if they threaten the balance of the universe. To do so would mean destroying itself. It wants you to have the Sword. Rather encouraging don't you think?"

"Well that's where we're different," Gene remarked as he looked to the dragon crest on his hand. "I still don't know why I was chosen and I still think that it was a big mistake."

"You'll change your opinion in time," Jubei assured him as they continued on their way.

"I hope your right," Gene sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, Gene watched as a brightly plumed bird flew above his head. "What about that medallion though? What's the story behind it?"

"The medallion is a creation of my own making. I charted this planet's location, and then implanted a minute sample of the Sword's power into it. I then sent it out to circulate through the Galaxy. By doing so, I knew that sooner or later the medallion would find its way to the Swordwielder and then lead him here."

"So then how come it found its way to Mazren instead of me?" Gene asked.

"Obviously," Jubei answered, "the Dragon knew that sooner or later he would find his way to you. Ah look, we're here." Looking ahead, Gene saw that he and the Wiseman were standing at the edge of a large stone quarry. Sunk into the ground, the quarry was filled with broken rocks and jagged stone slabs that jutted out of the surface. Surrounded by the jungle on all sides, the lifeless rock pit seemed to be a blemish on the surface of the planet.

"This is the training grounds?" Gene asked.

"By practicing here," Jubei explained, "we can avoid unnecessary damage to the jungle. Besides, the rough terrain ensures a challenging workout."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gene asked.

"Because while I am instructing you in the Sword's power, Tyr will be teaching you how to increase your fighting skills." As if on cue, Tyr appeared from behind one of the rock slabs.

"Master Jubei," the bearded warrior said. "Everything is ready."

"Excellent," Jubei replied. "Let's begin then." With a leap, Jubei slid down the side to the bottom of the quarry. Gene followed after, trailing a line of dust as he skidded down the surface. "Are you ready Gene Starwind?" Jubei asked as he joined the two of them.

"As much as I'll ever be," he answered. "What do we do first?"

"First," Tyr answered, "you must learn to find balance in your mind."

"What do you mean?" Gene asked.

"Everyone has the ability to summon and control their ki," Jubei replied. "But because of the conflict inside them between their forces of light and darkness, they are unable to focus it."

"So then how does someone find balance in their mind then?" Gene asked.

"To find balance," Tyr answered, "you must unite your light and darkness to a point where they work together. To do that, you must find alignment with your element."

"Alignment with my what?" Gene asked, not quite sure what to make of what he was hearing.

"There are five types of essence," Jubei replied, "and each one is in tune with one of the five primal elements of earth, air, wood, water, and fire. By placing one's mind in tune with one's element, one finds the balance that enables one to access and use their ki. For instance, if your element were earth, than your essence would be of an iron will and a determination as immovable as the mountain stone. But if your element were wood, than your essence would be of a love for life and all of its experiences. Likewise, the essence of water is peace and serenity while air is thought and contemplation."

"So then what's my element then?" Gene answered. Jubei instead raised his hand, and Gene watched as it began to glow, then burst into writhing flames.

"You element is fire," Jubei answered. "Fire is the symbol of passions and desire. It is the essence of the most tender love and the most murderous of rages." Gene didn't respond at first. His entire attention was locked in hypnotized fascination at the flames that danced across Jubei's hand.

"So is fire a strong element?"

"It is perhaps the most powerful of the five," Tyr answered. "Its power can turn a forest to ash or a mountain to a cinder. It can burn the air, or boil away a lake. But it is also the most dangerous of the five elements."

"Why's that?" Gene asked.

"If properly focused and controlled," Jubei answered, "than fire becomes the purifier. It cleanses a place of filth and decay, giving life a chance to start anew. But if not properly focused, than fire rages out of control, destroying itself and everything around it in the process. Do you understand?" As he spoke, Jubei flicked his hands and extinguished the flames.

"I think so. What you're saying is that I have to activate the Sword's power with my feelings. Well I tried that last night and nothing happened."

"That's because your mind wasn't in balance," Jubei replied. "Because your power is fueled by your emotions, it responds to a need and not a desire. So far, you've only been able to use it by instinct, in situations where your back is against the wall. You have to create a mindset where you can use it whenever you want."

"Well you're the teacher Jubei," Gene said. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"In the case of fire," Jubei explained, "go to a time in your life when you had nothing to lose and everything to gain. A time when your objective was clear and you knew that failure was not an option. A time when you had nothing but a drive from deep from inside you, urging you on."

"I see," Gene replied as he closed his eyes. "All right then just give me a minute." Gene searched his mind for any memory like the one Jubei described and quickly found it. He saw himself at the Leyline. He was running down a corridor. Melfina was up ahead somewhere, taken by Hazonko. Gene was sore and tired. He had already used up most of his shells, including two of the four special ones that he had gotten on Tenrei. He had only two shells left. If he used them, than his remaining life force would be used up and he would die. But he wouldn't stop. Melfina was just ahead, and he wasn't going to let Hazonko hurt her. He wasn't going to lose her like he lost his dad. As he focused on the memory, Gene suddenly felt something build up from somewhere inside him.

"Whoa!" he said. "I think I feel something happening."

"Good," Jubei replied. "Now grasp on to it, intensify it and raise it higher." Gene did as he was instructed and concentrated harder on the memory. The power began to build even higher, and Gene began to feel what felt like pure electricity crackling through his muscles. When it felt as though the power were leaking out of his pores, he opened his eyes to see what was happening.

"What the hell?" To his amazement, his entire body was glowing with a flaming blue light. On his hand, the dragon crest had changed from its dark green color to a brilliant white.

"Don't lose it," Tyr ordered. "Stay with it. Take it as far as you can go." Gene increased the power even further and felt it swell larger, filling his entire body and setting his mind on fire.

"I can't hold it," Gene yelled. "I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"Let it go than," Jubei told him. Gene did and screamed as he suddenly felt as though steam was escaping from his skin, swirling around his body and exploding out from him. When the pressure inside him was gone, Gene collapsed to his hands and knees. Looking up, he couldn't believe what he saw. All around him, rocks the size of his head had rolled away from him, pushed around by an unseen force. On the ground beneath him, lines in the dust at his feet showed evidence of being blown by a miniature whirlwind that appeared to have centered around him. As he rose back to his feet, he saw that Jubei and Tyr had a look of stunned amazement on their face.

"Congratulations lad," Tyr praised him.

"What for?"

"You just did something that takes most people years of intense training to accomplish," Jubei said. "You apparently have an extremely high awareness of your own ki. Higher than anyone I've ever met before."

"Really," Gene replied, not bothering to hide his obvious pleasure with himself. "Well, I'm really not surprised. After all, I'm awesome at whatever I set my mind to." Though Gene hoped to crack a smile from the normally solid faces of Tyr and Jubei, the two remained as serious as ever.

"I wouldn't get so cocky," Tyr told him. "You've still got quite a bit to learn."

"That's right," Jubei added on. "Rest yourself for a few minutes and then try it again."

Walking down the corridor, Suzuka made her way to what she had been told was the armory for the Dragon Clan. All around her, the hieroglyphs of the fortress adorned the walls and ceilings. Occasionally, Suzuka would see what looked like a shimmer form around them. Curious, she brushed her fingers against the wall and felt a slight tingle come from it, almost as if the wall was conducting electricity though it's carvings. _What wondrous secrets this place must have,_ she thought. Turning left at an intersection, Suzuka went down another hall and came to a large heavy wooden door. From the other side, she heard what sounded like the clanging of metal being pounded. _This must be it,_ she decided. Grasping the ring in the door's center, she heaved it open and entered the armory, her dark eyes taking notice of the activity inside. All around her, powerfully muscled men and women worked and pounded at various forges, filling the air with the sounds of clanging metal and the occasional hiss of a hot blade being cooled in water. Over against the far left wall, other forgers placed finished weapons on the racks. Among the many tools of war were katana swords, testubo war clubs, naginata blades, and shurikens. As she stood watching, Suzuka noticed that the armory was rather clean aired and cool for a room with such activities going on inside. And then she saw why. Set into the far wall was a series of air circulation fans for starships, most likely salvaged by the Dragon Clan from invaders.

"Can I help you miss?" a voice asked. Suzuka turned around and saw Korde standing to her left. The huge saurian was shirtless, which only seemed to emphasize his powerful body and massive number of scars. In his hands, he held a hammer and an unfinished katana blade.

"I was told that this was the armory for the fortress," Suzuka answered. "I came here because I needed to know if you had any spare bokutos that I could have. My last one broke in my fight with Yama yesterday. I would be most grateful if you could spare one." Korde's left eye squinted in question at her request.

"Why would you want a wooden sword?" he asked as he gestured to the weapons rack behind him. "If you really need a weapon than you're more than welcome to take one of these. I'm sure that a steel blade would be more useful than one of wood."

"You're very kind," Suzuka said. "But I'm afraid that I must have a bokuto. I prefer a weapon that can be switched from non-lethal to deadly at a moment's notice." Korde nodded in understanding, his widened eyes clearly showing that he was impressed with her answer.

"As you wish," he said as he handed his unfinished blade and hammer to one of his assistants. "I must say that your skill must be exceptionally strong it you can make a bokuto into a lethal weapon." He beckoned for Suzuka to follow him and he led her to a door set on the opposite side of the room. Opening the door, he and Suzuka entered into another section of the armory. In this one, warriors carved pieces of wood to form jo shortstaffs, bows, and arrows. When a wooden piece was finished, it was past on to another worker who added the necessary attachments of a spearblade, arrowhead, or notchstring. Over against the far wall, large clay pots had been set up side by side.

"Here you are," Korde said. Suzuka looked over and saw that he was handing a standard bokuto to her. "I don't have any that I can give you today, but I will tomorrow. In the meantime though, I will lend you this one so that you may continue to train your skills."

"I greatly appreciate it," she replied. "Tell me what's in those pots over by the far wall?" With a toothy grin, Korde walked over to one, opened it, and reached inside. Walking back over to Suzuka, he gestured her to follow and led her back into the blacksmith section of the armory.

"You see this?" he asked as he held his hand out to her. Suzuka leaned over and saw a pinch of green-black powder in his hands. As soon as she did, Korde called out to his workers. "Everyone stand clear!" The workers stood aside as Korde moved over to the closest forge and tossed the powder into the fire, leaping back as a violent puff of flame erupted from the forge.

"Gunpowder?" Suzuka asked as her surprise died down.

"In a way," Korde replied. "We've discovered a unique chemical compound on this planet that acts as an explosive enhancement. We mix it with standard gunpowder and use it to make explosive shurikens and arrows. Just two grams of the stuff is sufficient enough to blow a standard size car into shrapnel."

"I see," Suzuka said, grateful that the Dragon Clan weren't their enemies. "Well thank you for the bokuto."

"Your welcome," the scarred Saurian replied. "Just remember that it's just a loaner. Come back tomorrow and you'll get one that you can keep."

"I look forward to it," Suzuka said as she left Korde and his workers to get back to work. As she walked back down the hallway, Suzuka wondered as to why she had to wait until tomorrow for a new bokuto. From what she had seen, it wouldn't have taken very long to carve one. _Oh well it doesn't really matter,_ Suzuka thought as she gazed down to the one Korde had loaned to her. _This one will suffice for the time being. For now, I think that I'll go work on my techniques in one of the fortress's dojos._

Jubei watched as Gene Starwind continued in his attempts to master the Sword. Though the strain of summoning the Sword's power had completely overwhelmed him at first, Gene now seemed to be gaining a conscientious control of the amazing energies.

"Master Jubei?" Tyr whispered. "Did you sense that he had such an amazingly high awareness when you met him?"

"No I didn't" the Wiseman answered. "It was most likely dormant his entire life. It must have happened when he grasped the Sword. I imagine the shock of such an awesome power must have jarred it awake." As he spoke, Gene finished with his latest summoning of the Sword's power. Only this time, he didn't collapse to the ground. He stood steady, his body radiating with energy.

"Tell me Gene," Jubei said. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great!" he answered. "It's incredible. My whole body feels like its pure electricity."

"That's because you've subconsciously learned to channel your power into your life force instead of just letting flow uncontrolled through your body," Jubei answered. "By doing so, you've been able to increase you stamina, strength, and also gained some limited regeneration."

"But it will take more than that it you're going to defeat your enemies lad," Tyr said. "I think it might be time to move on to the next lesson."

"I'm up for it," Gene said as he stood to attention. Jubei was amazed at how focused and willing Gene was. _Maybe it's not a latent ability at all,_ he thought. _Perhaps his desire to protect that girl is so strong, that it's actually enhancing his awareness._

"So what's next?" Gene asked.

"You've learned how to summon your power," Jubei lectured. "And you've also learned how to harness it to a limited degree. But in order to use it, you must learn how to concentrate it. Once you do that, you will be able to do things that go beyond mere abilities of the physical."

"Uh huh," Gene nodded. "Like what?" Jubei drove his staff into the ground, summoned his ki, and then concentrated it into his muscles, causing his slim physique to swell up to the size of Tyr's.

"For example," he said as he picked up a rock at his feet. "If you concentrated your ki in your muscles, you could drastically increase your strength." To drive the point home, Jubei squeezed on the rock and crushed it in his grasp. He smiled in amusement, as Gene's eyes seemed to almost pop out of his face. "The Ctarl-Ctarl are masters of that particular technique," he further explained as his body shrank back down to its normal size.

"Of course ki doesn't have to be used internally," Tyr added. "You can also project it like this." Selecting a large boulder that lay a good ten meters away, Tyr pulled back his arm, and began to concentrate his ki in his hand. His hand glowed with a green light before Tyr snapped his open palm forward, tossing an energy blast straight from his hand. The blast struck home and the boulder shattered into pebbles.

"Holy shit!" Gene yelled.

"That is the ki firing technique," Tyr explained. "It's one of the more simpler versions of ki projection, but effective nonetheless."

"You won't get any argument from me there," Gene replied. "So when can I do something like that?"

"You already can," Jubei answered. "You already know how to harness the power, you just need to focus it to where you need it." Gene hummed in thought as he looked down to his fist.

"So like, if I concentrated my ki into my fist than I could break…" and Gene paused as he search the ground, "that rock over there." Jubei looked to where Gene pointed and saw a rock on the ground the size of his head.

"I suppose," the Wiseman answered. Raising his hand, he gestured with his finger and the rock rose from the ground and set itself on a slab that lay horizontal with Gene's chest. "Give it a try." Gene walked over to the slab and looked down to the rock. Closing his eyes, he summoned the Sword's power and sheathed his body in blue light. As Jubei and Tyr watched, the glow began to move down to his right fist where it quickly intensified. When he was ready, Gene opened his eyes and with a yell, drove his fist down, shattering the rock and breaking the slab in two.

"Well done lad!" Tyr applauded.

"I don't believe it," Gene said. "I actually did it." Jubei simply chuckled to himself. He had never doubted it for a moment.

"You certainly did lad," Tyr said. "Would you like to try something a bit more advanced?"

"Why not. After all, that's what I'm here for." Standing aside, Jubei moved over to a rock slab where he sat down. Tyr could take over for now.

"Now this is the ki firing technique," Tyr instructed. "It's basically the same thing as what you've just done, only you're going to be projecting it out from your body. It's not an easy technique to do, but it's effective if done properly."

"Is this the only way that someone can project their ki?" Gene asked.

"Not especially," Tyr answered. "Because ki is the force behind all things, it can be converted into synthetic energy. What I did just a moment ago was a simple blast of explosive force. Ki can be used to create fire, electricity, or even control the air, water, and earth around you. But you needn't worry about that now. We're only going to be covering the basics today."

"Right," Gene said. "So are there any special tips that can help me pull it off?"

"Just do as you did a moment ago. But instead of pounding with your fist, act like you are tossing something." Gene nodded and began. His body once more glowed, and he moved it down to his fist. As soon as he was ready, he pulled back his hand and launched it out. But unlike Tyr's blast, Gene's fizzled and dispersed as soon as it leaved his hand.

"Damn it!" Gene cursed. "All right, what did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong," Tyr told him. "You were able to successfully project it, you just need help focusing it." Tyr rubbed his beard as he thought of what to do next. "Perhaps a weapon would help."

"A weapon?" Gene asked.

"Based on what Master Jubei has told me," Tyr said, "all of the previous Swordwielders used a weapon to help them focus their control and increase the span of their powers. For instance, do you have a sword or something of that nature that you use in battle?"

"I've got a knife."

"That will do," Tyr said. Jubei continued to watch as Gene reached into his boot sheath and pulled out a large bowie knife with a hand guard.

"Now point it towards the rock," Tyr instructed. "The knife will aid in your concentration and allow you to better focus your ki projection."

"Got it," Gene replied. Summoning the power, Gene moved it down to his hand and into the knife. But as Jubei watched, something appeared to be wrong. The energy didn't discharge, but continued to concentrate in the knife blade, causing the blade to glow and shake.

"Is something wrong?" Jubei asked as he got up from his seat and walked over.

"I don't know," Gene answered. "I feel as though something's about…" but before he could finish, a shaft of light erupted out from the knife blade. The shaft extended out and flattened into an edge, forming into a blade of blue light.

"What the hell?" Gene asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. Tyr seemed to be in a similar stare of shock. Jubei meanwhile, calmly walked over and analyzed the glowing blade.

"The procedure worked," Jubei said. "But not in the same way as we planned."

"Meaning what?" Gene asked.

"The knife enabled you to better focus your concentration Gene Starwind," the Wiseman answered. "But because your mind subconsciously could not associate a weapon like this with a ranged attack, you could not fire a ki blast from it. Therefore, you instead used it as a basis for creating a sword made of pure ki." Wide eyed, Gene looked down to the blade he held, waved it around, and then twirled it in his hand.

"It's amazing," he said in awe. "But I still can't believe that I'm actually doing this."

"Well believe it or not, you did," Tyr said as he gestured to a boulder behind him. "Go ahead, try it out." Gene nodded and walked over, allowing Tyr to stand clear. Raising the weapon he had created, Gene snapped it forward, cleaving the boulder cleanly in two.

"All right!" he exclaimed. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Behind him, Jubei marveled at the amazing progress Gene Starwind had made in just the short span of a few hours. _I take back everything that I originally said,_ Jubei thought. _If I'm right about this young man, than he could take the Sword's power to levels never before imagined. _As Jubei continued to watch, Gene began to repress the power, and the glowing sword of light vanished from sight. "Hey Jubei?" He suddenly asked. "I was just wondering. Does the weapon have to be a melee one?"

Alone in the jungle, Mazren stood and breathed deep the air around him. He was shirtless and barefoot. In his hand he clutched his katana, the unsheathed blade gleaming in the noontime sunlight. Around his forearms, he had tied on some makeshift weights made from rocks. Above him, a gust of wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves with a sound like crinkling paper. _The true essence of a warrior is honor,_ he thought. _Honor is what separates me from those who kill indiscriminately. It is the source of my power and will be the key to my victory. _Raising his katana in both hands, Mazren braced it in front of his face. Angling it across his body, he snapped it forward and down. Leveling it off at ground level, he reversed his grip and spun, swinging his katana up and around his body, stopping its flight as it came down on his other side. Switching his hold to a forward orientation, he raised it over is head, spun the blade, and brought it down in a backward stabbing movement. Reversing the motion, he slashed upward and then down, the gust from the blade parting the grass that lay at his feet. _If the Ryunoken Sword doesn't want me to be its master, than that's just fine with me,_ he decided. _Starwind can have the damn thing! I don't need it anyway. I'm still one of the most feared fighters in the galaxy even without it._

Unfortunately, as he had learned in recent days, there were people out there who were stronger than him. And a particular group of them had the intention of hurting Melfina. If Mazren honestly hoped to protect his sister, than he would have to kick his power up a few notches and learn to accelerate his ki even further. It would mean putting himself through hell that would kill a normal person, but Mazren had motivation. He had someone who was counting on him to protect her. After all, it had become painfully clear that Starwind was unable to handle a responsibility like that.

After finishing with his sword katas, Mazren resheathed his katana and walked over to a nearby tree. He had inspected it earlier and had found no animals living in it, which made it perfect for his training. Tensing his muscles, he pulled back his right fist and then pounded it straight into the trunk, shaking the tree to its core. He followed up with a left, and then another right. He begun with low strength but slowly began to increase the power, filling the sound of the jungle with the thundering impacts of his fists. After a brief moment, a crack began to appear in the wood. Mazren continued to pound away, increasing his power with each blow, until the wood finally gave and it shattered, sending the tree plummeting to the ground. Stepping back, Mazren wiped the sweat that adorned his brow and trickled down his face scar. His knuckles were bloody, but he hardly felt the pain. They would heal up soon enough anyway.

"That was good for a warm up," he said aloud. "But it won't give me the strength I need to protect Melfina though. I need to find something stronger." Walking over to where his gear lay, Mazren picked up his things and began to go in search of a large boulder. Maybe that would give him the challenge he needed. _I won't let it happen,_ Mazren vowed. _Melfina's my only family. She's the only thing I have worth fighting for. And I won't let either the Toku, or that idiot Starwind take her away from me._

Over the course of the next hour, Gene continued to learn new ways to master the Sword's power in combat. By using his guns as a focusing aid, Gene was able to create three different types of attacks. If he used his pistol, then he was able to fire a standard energy bolt. If he used his shotgun, he was able to create an energy bullet that exploded violently on impact. But it was his caster that was by far the most impressive. To be safe, Master Jubei had him point the caster straight up into the air when he fired. He didn't want to risk the jungle becoming irreparably damaged. Gene concentrated his power into the magic gun, and when he pulled the trigger, a blazing beam of energy fired out of the gun and roared into the sky, shaking the ground beneath his feet.

"Awesome!" Gene exclaimed as he finished. "I don't even need bullets or shells."

"That's because you are using ki to power your attacks instead of a physical object," Tyr explained. "You have made excellent progress in such a short span of time lad, but even the greatest warriors need to rest and eat." Having said that, he walked over to a boulder and pulled out the provisions bag he had stowed there previously. "Therefore, I suggest that we break for lunch."

"Good idea," Gene said as he felt his stomach growl. After the strain of training all morning, he could do with a snack. Walking over to join Jubei and Tyr, Gene watched as Tyr opened the provisions bag and began to pull out the contents. It wasn't a complicated meal, but Tyr had brought enough. From out of the bag he pulled some jerked meat, some fruit, bread made from rice flour, and a water jug.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Gene asked through a mouthful of food.

"We have covered everything today that I desired to teach you about the Sword's power," Master Jubei said. "Now, Tyr will train you in how to increase your fighting skills."

"But isn't what I've learned enough?" Gene asked.

"You've gotten more powerful lad," Tyr said. "But your abilities are limited. As of right now, the only special attacks you can accomplish involve the use of weapons. If something happened and you were disarmed, you would find yourself at the mercy of those who lack such a handicap. Therefore, for the rest of the day, we will concentrate not so much as using the Sword's power, but on increasing your own abilities."

"If you say so," Gene said. Though he didn't say it out loud, Gene didn't see the point in something like that. Fighting was something that had become second nature to Gene. After his dad was killed, Gene was forced to fend for himself on the mean streets of Locus. Needless to say, he learned the rules of fighting pretty quick. He wasn't a master of the martial arts, but a lifetime of growing up fighting with guys who'd knife you for whatever little bit of food you had had taught him the essentials.

After lunch was over, he, Tyr and Jubei spread out among the quarry to let their food digest. "We will rest ourselves for the next hour," Jubei instructed. "But after the hour is up, be prepared to continue with your training Gene Starwind."

"Yeah sure," he said. Lying back on one of the slabs, Gene looked up to the sky and watched the clouds roll by. One of them caught his attention and he stared at it for a long time. It was fairly round and had two tails on both of its side. _That cloud looks like Melfina,_ he thought. It was then that Gene began to wish that Melfina were here with him now. At least then he would have a friendly face to talk to. _I wonder what she's doing now._

Bracing her hands on both sides of the saddle, Keibara easily maintained her balance on the lumbering tri-horn. Used by the Dragon clan as beasts of burden, the tri-horns also made pretty good rides as long as you didn't mind all the rocking and swaying. Behind Keibara rode Melfina, her legs locked on the sides of the saddle and both hands grasping firmly onto the hand rope. On the ground beneath them, the wolf Slag ran to keep up with the tri-horn's hulking steps. On each side of the saddle, three baskets held the various goods that the two of them had harvested in the jungle. Among the things they had gotten were vines for rope, some vegetable stalks, and a few leaves that the clan healers used to make medicine. Keibara was grateful for the help Melfina gave her. Gathering all these things by herself would have taken all day. On occasion, Keibara would look over her shoulder to check on Melfina and smile. When they had first mounted the tri-horn, Melfina had clung desperately to the saddle, terrified that she would be thrown off at a moment's notice. But after a while, she relaxed and even seemed to be having fun. Her head moved like an excited bird, trying to see everything on the jungle path they traveled down.

"Enjoying the scenery?" Keibara asked.

"Yes I am," Melfina answered as she watched a swarm of butterflies with iridescent wings rest on a passing tree trunk. "You're home is so beautiful. You really are lucky to live in a place like this Keibara."

"Yeah," she said as she looked back to the path ahead. "I guess that it does have its own charm."

"Don't you like living here?" she asked.

"Oh no," Keibara answered. "It's nothing like that. I love it. I guess that I've just sort of gotten used to it after a while. That's all.

"Oh, I see." Melfina's voice was apologetic, as if afraid that she had said something wrong. Rather than let her think that, Keibara decided to restart the conversation.

"Say Melfina?" she asked as she turned around. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Melfina replied as she looked up.

"I was just wondering," she asked as she restrained the urge to giggle. "Does that brother of yours have a girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked back

"I'm just curious," Keibara replied. "That's all."

"Well," Melfina answered, "technically no but…"

"But what?" Keibara interrupted.

"Well," Melfina continued, "I think that my friend Suzuka has a crush on him. And I think that Mazren feels the same way."

"I see." _Well so much for that,_ she thought.

"Why do you ask?" Melfina inquired.

"Oh, no reason," Keibara replied as she began to look around for the last item on her shopping list. Since that Suzuka woman was a friend of Melfina's, Keibara could guess that Melfina probably wanted her and her brother to get together. _I'll let it go for now,_ Keibara decided. _But she'd better make her move before I run out of patience. Letting a total hunk like Mazren go to waste is unforgivable. _Looking ahead, Keibara finally saw what she was looking for. Coming up on their right was tree with thick spiral shaped vines climbing up the trunk. The vines reached up to the canopy and spread out among the branches where they bore clusters of hand sized elliptical fruits.

"Whoa," she said as her foot tapped the tri-horn underneath its bony neck guard, bringing it to a halt underneath the tree. "Here we are."

"Is this what you were telling me about earlier?" Melfina asked.

"Uh huh," Keibara answered. "Those are the Creepvine fruits. The clan uses them to make antiseptic ointments." Standing up on the tri-horn's back, Keibara tucked a knife into the belt of her breeches. Tensing her leg muscles, she leaped into the air and grabbed a hold of a loose vine. Bracing her feet against the trunk for traction, she began to scale up the tree to the fruit cluster.

"Keibara please be careful," Melfina called out.

"Don't worry," she called back. "I've been doing this since I was twelve." As she reached the top, Keibara pulled out her knife and began to cut away at the nearest fruit cluster.

"Get ready down there," she called to Melfina. Beneath her, Melfina pulled free the last empty basket from the side of the tri-horn.

"Ready."

"Bombs away!" Keibara signaled before she dropped three of the fruit that she had cut free. They free fell through the air before landing in the basket that Melfina held. Her aim was right on and Melfina's hold on the basket was steady. They hardly missed a single hit. It wasn't long before the basket was filled to capacity and Keibara climbed back down to the ground. She walked over to the tri-horn's side and tapped its stomach with her hand, causing it to lower to the ground.

"I'm ready over here," she told Melfina. With a slight amount of difficulty, Melfina pushed the basket to the edge of the saddle and Keibara caught the bottom. With its load of Creepvine fruit, the basket proved to be excessively heavy. But with Keibara supporting most of the weight and Melfina guiding it, they easily pushed it into position and secured it alongside the others.

"That did it," Keibara exhaled as she rubbed the sweat off of her brow. "You know Melfina, we make a pretty good team."

"I guess we do," Melfina replied. "Oh, and Keibara?"

"Yeah?"

"If you'd like, you could call me Mel."

"Mel huh? Is that your nickname?"

"Yes it is," Melfina replied. "Gene gave it to me." Keibara smiled slightly at that. She could tell that there was something between Melfina and Skinny. She had sensed it ever since she had seen them in the clearing yesterday. Just then, the sound of a low growl caught Keibara's attention. Walking over to the other side of the tri-horn, Keibara saw that Slag had locked onto something in the bushes and was moving in to investigate.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"Something must be wrong," Melfina said. Swinging her legs over to the side, Melfina slid down off the tri-horn and began to follow after Slag.

"Hey now wait a minute Melfina!" Keibara called out as she chased after them. The jungle was no place to just wander off by yourself. And Keibara knew that if anything happened to Melfina, than Skinny would never forgive her. Luckily, Keibara caught up to her and Slag before they got to far ahead.

"Keibara look!" Melfina told her. At the foot of a bush with a thick trunk was an auburn furred cat with a strip of dry, scaly skin running down it's back and both sides, a Scale Leopard cub. The cub's legs and neck had become tangled in vines that grew out of the bush's trunk. Desperately trying to free itself, the cub's struggles only seemed to get it even more tangled. "We have to do something!"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Keibara replied. "Here's the plan. You draw its attention while I sneak around to its back. I'll grab it and hold it down while you pull the vines off."

"Don't you think that's a little excessive though?" Melfina asked. Before Keibara could answer, Melfina kneeled down and started to reach for the cub.

"Hey wait a minute Melfina?" she called out. Even as cubs, Scale Leopards were highly aggressive; especially if they were in pain like this one. Sure enough, as soon as Melfina's hand got too close, the cub began to hiss and growl at her. But despite the cub's aggression, Melfina showed no sign of fear.

"Don't be afraid," she softly told it. "I'm here to help you." As Melfina extended her hand even further, Keibara watched as the cub slowly stopped growling. It sniffed her hand, and then-to Keibara's surprise-began to lick it. "See I won't hurt you. Now just sit tight and I'll get those vines off of you." Gently lifting the cub's front, Melfina slowly began to unwrap the vines from around the cub's body. She moved slowly and gently, doing her best not to frighten the cub. After a brief second, the last vine came off and the cub was free. "There you are," Melfina said as the cub walked over and nuzzled in her lap. Keibara could only watch in amazement at the entire episode before her.

"Wow," she said after a while. "I'm impressed. You really do have a way with animals Mel."

"Not really," Melfina explained as she petted the cub's head. "Animals only attack if they think that they're threatened. You just have to show them that you mean no harm." Suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves drew Keibara's attention away. She looked up just in time to see a blur of auburn fur leap out of the bushes to land right in front of them. The mass rose up on four legs and revealed itself to be a full grown Scale Leopard, it's fur and scaly strips rippling with the toned feline muscles underneath. As big as Slag, the Scale Leopard snarled angrily as it bared its fangs at the three of them and prepared to attack.

"Melfina!" Keibara yelled as she drew her knife. "Get behind me now!" Beside her, Slag ruffled his fur and began to growl as well. Keibara didn't know how well a simple knife would fare against an angry Scale Leopard, but maybe Slag would give her the edge she needed. The two of them were ready to face the beast dead on when Keibara suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Keibara don't!" Melfina pleaded. Before Keibara could ask why, Melfina pushed past both her and Slag and kneeled down to the ground, holding the cub in her hands.

"Melfina what are you doing!" she yelled. "Are you crazy? Scale Leopards don't bluff!" But Melfina ignored her as she set the cub on the ground in front of her.

"Go on," she told it. With a yowl, the cub bounded up to the adult and rubbed against its forelegs. The adult looked down to the cub and then up to them. It's eyes narrowed as if trying to decide whether or not to attack them before it leaned down to pickup the cub in it's jaws. It then turned around and vanished back into the jungle. "Good bye," Melfina said as the two animals left. Keibara was now even more surprised. Did she miss something?

"How did you know that would happen?" she asked. Melfina turned around to explain.

"If the adult Scale Leopard wanted to attack us, than it wouldn't have charged head on like that. That was the cub's mother. She didn't really want to hurt us. She just wanted her baby back. If it was my child, I'd imagine that I'd act the same way." Keibara thought for a second on what Melfina told her and shook her head in amazement. _No way,_ she thought. _This girl is too nice to be real. _Looking down to Melfina's hand, Keibara noticed a thin line of blood go down one of her fingers.

"What happened here?" she asked as she lifted the hand for a better look.

"There were some thorns on the vine," Melfina said. "I think that I must have accidentally scratched myself when I freed the cub." Keibara nodded and let the hand go.

"Come on Mel," she said with a smile. "It's getting late and the clan will be expecting those things we got."

"Right," Melfina said as she smiled back. With their errands completed, the two girls and Slag forged their way back through the jungle to where the tri-horn was waiting.

With a twist, Tyr removed his tri-claw and set it down on the rock slab beside him. Reaching to his belt, he removed his standard cybernetic hand and attached it to his stump. After a brief moment of flexing, he turned to face Gene Starwind who stood waiting. On the sidelines sat Master Jubei, his staff straight up beside him. Gene Starwind had learned everything and more that Jubei wanted to teach him, but now it was Tyr's turn.

"So are you ready?" Tyr asked.

"As I'm ever going to be," Gene answered.

"It's only fair to tell you now lad," Tyr informed him. "You've done well so far, but I am no easy teacher. I expect nothing less than the best from all that I train. It is my mission to increase your strength so do not expect me to go easy on you."

"Fair enough," Gene replied. "But don't make the mistake of underestimating me. I may not be a muscle freak, but I'm tough."

"If you say so," Tyr said as he gestured for Gene to attack. "Whenever you're ready." Tyr analyzed Gene as he shed his coat and assumed a fighting stance, arms raised and with closed fists. _Standard street brawling,_ Tyr observed. _Just as I expected. He holds his arms firmly, indicating tough muscles, but he's leaving his left side wide open. _It was then that Gene attacked. As Tyr expected, Gene lunged out with his fists. Gene jabbed and hooked, but Tyr avoided and blocked the hits with ease. Seeing that his punches weren't doing any good, Gene then tried a roundhouse and Tyr raised his leg to block. Gene punched again, his moves incredibly fast, but never scoring a hit. When he overreached on one attack, Tyr grabbed his hand and prepared to flip him. But before he could, Gene lashed out with a knee to Tyr's stomach. Tyr was caught stunned as Gene snapped his head forward and head butted him. Tyr stumbled back and felt a small bump form on his forehead.

"Well?" Gene asked.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Tyr consented. "But now it's my turn." With a lunge, Tyr launched himself against Gene. He lashed out with a blinding flurry of punches. With Gene dazzled, Tyr brought his knee up and into Gene's stomach. Gene made a gurgling whine, but maintained his footing.Flattening his hands, Tyr spun like a tornado, catching the underside of Gene's jaw with one hand and sending him into the air before knocking him to the ground with the other. Gene landed face first but immediately pushed himself back up.

"I'm impressed lad," Tyr said. "Most people can't retain active conscious after being hit with the rising cyclone fist."

"Yeah well I'm no stranger to physical punishment," Gene bragged as he raised his arms, showing off the multiple scars that adorned each one. "After all, how do you think I got all these souvenirs?"

"True," Tyr said. "You do have some assets. You're fast, you have remarkable stamina, you take punishment well, and you're much stronger than you look."

"What can I say? When you grow up on the streets, you learn to be tough."

"Perhaps," Tyr said. "But your fighting style is sloppy. You fight recklessly, charging in blindly without bothering to analyze your opponents for weaknesses. You waste too much energy on excessive movement. Your mind is not focused and your attacks are limited. You don't use your kicks anywhere near enough as you should. And furthermore…"and Tyr paused as he gathered his ki. In a flash of movement, he leaped for a large boulder to his right, bounded off towards Gene, and then thrust out his elbow, sending Gene sprawling to the ground. "You leave your left side wide open to attack." With a groan, Gene struggled to his feet, rubbing on to his shoulder.

"Well than what do you suggest that I do than?" he asked

"We're going to train," Tyr answered. "That's what. We still have a good six more hours of sunlight. If you were able to make as much progress as you did today with the Sword's power, than you should be able to accomplish the same with your own fighting skills."

"What!" Gene yelled. "Six hours! You've got to be shitting me!"

"I assure you I am not," Tyr replied. With a sigh of frustration, Gene walked over to a rock and sat down.

"All right, all right," he groaned. "Just give me a moment to rest up."

"I'm afraid that there's no time for that," Tyr said. "Master Jubei would you mind?"

"Of course not Tyr," Jubei answered. Rising to his feet, the Wiseman brought up his staff and began to chant.

"Hey wait a minute what's going on here?" Gene asked. On Jubei's staff, the chimes on the ringed headpiece began to move and clang together. The headpiece began to glow with a golden light, which then discharged itself as a radiant beam, shooting into Gene's body and healing his wounds.

"What the hell?" Gene asked as he looked himself over.

"It's a technique I developed by studying the Sword's power" Jubei told Gene as he sat back down. "I trigger it to combine with your life force and heal your wounds. This way, you can continue to train without having physical exhaustion slow you down."

"Gee isn't that great," Gene said sarcastically.

"Enough talk," Tyr ordered. "We continue now."

"Hey now wait a minute Tyr," Gene said. But Tyr didn't wait. With a battle cry, he lunged himself straight for Gene. He lashed out again with a furry of punches, pushing Gene back against the wall of the quarry.

"You can't just dodge!" Tyr yelled. "Attack!" He raised his leg to deliver a high roundhouse kick aimed straight for Gene's head. But just before it connected, Gene caught Tyr's leg, twisted his body, and threw him over. Tyr crashed into the quarry wall and slumped down to the ground. Looking up, he saw Gene standing ready for the next round, a triumphant grin on his face.

"I was only waiting for an opening," he explained. As he rose to his feet, Tyr couldn't help but grin himself.

"You know what lad?" he asked. "There may be hope for you yet!"

With a groan, Jim made his way up the stairs toward his quarters. After spending almost the entire day with the salvage party at Yama's ship, he had finally been able to return to the fortress. It hadn't taken him that long to find the technology that he had been looking for, but the rest of the party wasn't ready to leave until they had stripped the Toku ship of everything that they could use.

"Hey Jim!" a voice called out. Jim looked behind him and saw Aisha bounding up towards him. "Where've you been all day?" she asked.

"I was with the Salvage party at Yama's ship," he answered.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I've just been so busy today that I forgot about that."

"Busy doing what?"

"I met this really cool fighting master named Ortho today," Aisha said. "And he taught me a new fighting style called Dragon's Claw that emphasizes things like grappling, pressure points, and turning your enemies' strengths against them. For instance, if you drive the points of your pointer and middle finger into the shoulder joint, you could paralyze someone's arms. Or better yet, it you drive them into the aorta, you can shut down the heart and cause instant death."

"That's really nice Aisha," Jim grimaced. This conversation was getting a little too morbid for his tastes.

"Yeah I know," Aisha said. "And Ortho's gonna teach me even more tomorrow." It was then that Aisha noticed the massive bag that Jim bore on his back. "Say what's in there Jim?"

"You mean this?" Jim said as he pointed to the bag.

"Yeah! Let me see! Let me see!" With a groan, Jim set the bag down on the ground. He knew that Aisha would never leave him alone until her curiosity was satisfied. Pulling the edges down, Jim revealed a black metallic box the size of a large computer monitor. On top of the box, were four hooks set perpendicular to each other that locked in place a green synthetic Dragonite crystal, similar to the ones used to power the Oni. "What the heck is that?" Aisha asked as she kneeled down for a better look.

"This is what I went to go get at Yama's ship," Jim answered. "It's the transmitter for an etherwave radio. If I can hook it up to my computer and get it to work, than I'll be able to access the Toku's computer network and wreak a little espionage and sabotage."

"Good idea Jim," Aisha said. "Maybe we can even hack into their bank accounts and help ourselves to some of their money."

"How did I know that you were going to say that?" Jim asked as he pulled the bag back over the transmitter. Grasping it, he hefted and struggled to get it back over his shoulder.

"Here Jim let me get that for you," Aisha said. Pushing Jim aside, Aisha grabbed hold of the bag with one hand and easily slung it over her shoulder.

"Hey be careful with that will you Aisha!"

"Don't be such a worrywart Jim." But that was the only thing Jim could do with a hyperactive Ctarl like Aisha handling a piece of delicate equipment. Just then, the sound of talking voices drew their attention to the top of the stairs where they saw Melfina, Slag, and Keibara appear.

"Jim, Aisha, hello," Melfina called out. Jim noticed that Melfina was smiling brightly. It was a nice change from the sad and worried look that she had been carrying around since this whole affair with the Toku had started.

"Hey Mel," Jim called back as he and Aisha climbed up the stairs to greet her. "Um, are you feeling all right?" He didn't want to push it, but after the incident from last night, he had been worried about her all day.

"Sure I am," Melfina said. "I spent the entire day helping Keibara gather some things the Dragon Clan needed out in the jungle."

"And now we're going to the kitchen to help prepare the Clan dinner," Keibara said. "I just hope that Melfina can help me out. I'm not much of a cook."

"Are you kidding?" Aisha asked. "Mel's the best cook in the galaxy."

"Oh I'm not really that good," Melfina said. "I do all right."

"Well you certainly couldn't be any worse than me," Keibara said. "Come on Mel, let's leave these two lovebirds alone."

"LOVEBIRDS!" Aisha yelled, almost dropping the bag that held the transmitter.

"Just remember," Keibara sang as she grabbed Mel's wrist and retreated. "Stone walls don't necessarily mean that you're soundproofed."

"Why you…come back here!" Aisha yelled as she started to give chase. But Keibara had already disappeared down one of the doors with Mel in tow and Slag following behind them. As Aisha stood growling, Jim just smiled. He was glad that Mel had found a new friend to help her deal with their situation. "Melfina shouldn't be hanging around with that girl," Aisha growled through clenched teeth. "She's a bad influence."

"You know Aisha," Jim said. "She's only doing that to get a reaction out of you."

"Well if she doesn't cut it out she's going to get a hell of a lot more than that!" With nothing more to do there, Jim and Aisha continued on their way to his quarters. After Aisha set the transmitter down on the desk, she promptly left saying that she had to go make sure Keibara didn't get Mel into trouble. With a snicker, Jim walked over to the nightstand where Gillium's pink maintenance bot sat.

"Wake up Gillium," he said as he picked it up.

"Oh hello Jim," Gillium's genteel voice said as his eyes lit up. "Welcome back. Was your journey a successful one?"

"Yeah it was," Jim said as he walked back over to the desk. "But we can't talk about it now. We've got work to do."

"Understood," Gillium replied as Jim placed him down on the desk. "Is that the etherwave transmitter?"

"Yeah it is." While he spoke, Jim busied himself with connecting Gillium and the transmitter to his computer. "I believe that the synthetic Dragonite is the power source. Since etherdrive engines use Dragonite to power themselves, I imagine that the transmitter works on a similar principle."

"That would be the most logical assumption," Gillium said as Jim finished. "Shall I fire it up?"

"Yeah go ahead." Gillium did, but nothing happened.

"Damn it don't do this to me now," Jim groaned. After all the trouble he went to get through to get this piece of crap, he really didn't need grief like this. "Gillium do you know what's wrong with this thing?"

"One moment please?" Gillium hummed as he began to do a scan of the transmitter. "I'm afraid that I can find no abnormalities or damage in the transmitter's structure or workings. However, I must admit that this type of technology is unknown to me so I'm afraid that I can't give a truly accurate analysis. I'm very sorry Jim."

"It's all right Gillium," Jim said. Reaching to his backpack that lay behind him, Jim reached in and pulled out a case of tools. "It looks like we're just going to have to do a little exploratory surgery." Taking a screwdriver, Jim began to remove the casing. If he couldn't get the transmitter to work, than his plans for helping to protect Mel would be shot to hell.

Gene flew through the air and landed face first in the dirt. Not that it made any difference to him though. Over the course of the last six hours, he had grown used to the taste.

"Get up Gene Starwind," Tyr ordered. Gene struggled back up to his feet and faced the bearded warrior. "We're not done yet."

"Give me a break!" Gene said. "Can't we just call it a night? It's already starting to get dark."

"We still have a good thirty minutes of light left," Tyr replied. "And you have made hardly any progress. After all you've accomplished with the Sword's power today, you have no excuse for your shoddy performance."

"Listen damn it!" Gene yelled. "I'm tired, I'm sore and I can't go on anymore!"

"If you're hurt than just ask Master Jubei to heal you again," Tyr said.

"Don't you get it Tyr! It doesn't matter how many times Jubei heals me because I don't have anything left to fight with! I'm hungry, I'm tired, my mind feels like lead, and I can't even think straight anymore!"

"Will you quit your whining!" Tyr scolded. "Your friend Mazren wouldn't be complaining like a weakling. You would do well to follow his example. Or maybe I should be training him instead." Gene grit his teeth and charged. Weakened as he was, he was going to make Tyr pay for that.

"You damn son of a bitch!" he yelled. He lunged for Tyr and lashed out with a straight right. But with a fatigued mind and body, his timing was sluggish and off. Tyr caught it and threw him before Gene had a chance to score a hit with another thrust kick. Gene landed and rolled, getting back to his feet as Tyr slammed into him, his fists pounding Gene like a sack of meat.

"Come on boy, fight me!" Tyr taunted as he continued to pummel Gene, stopping his flurry to deliver a right uppercut. Gene saw an opening and dodged at the last minute. Tyr's punch missed his jaw by a matter of millimeters and he grabbed it, pulling it straight out and locking Tyr in an armbar.

"Now you listen here!" he growled. "You either settle down now or I'll snap you arm." There'd be no way for Tyr to free himself now. This particular move had won Gene more than his fair share of street fights.

"Oh really?" Tyr asked. To Gene's surprise, Tyr jumped and flipped himself over Gene's back, tearing himself loose from Gene's hold. Gene was so caught off guard, that he was unable to avoid Tyr grabbing his arm as he jumped. Tyr landed behind Gene and pinned his arm behind him while his other arm wrapped around Gene's neck and slowly began to squeeze his carotid.

"All right I give!" Gene gagged. But rather than release him, Tyr instead only increased the pressure.

"You just don't get it do you boy?" he asked.

"Get what? I told you five minutes ago that I couldn't go on. I don't have anything left to fight with."

"And that is why you are losing," Tyr added. "You asked me for mercy, but that is something I will not give and neither will your enemies. It doesn't matter how tired physically or mentally you become; sometimes you have no choice but to keep on going. Only when you have nothing left can you find true strength." But Gene hardly registered what Tyr said; his entire brain was shutting down from Tyr's sleeper hold. "Or would you rather just give up now and let Melfina die?" Although Gene was on the verge of going down for the count, what Tyr said snapped him back to reality. _He's right,_ Gene thought. _I can't stop. I have to get it together. Melfina's counting on me to protect her. I can't let her down again._ Gene's mind became flooded with a thousand images at once. Images of Melfina being beaten on by Harry McDougal, Gwen Khan shutting her off like she was some kind of appliance, Hazonko telling her she was nothing but a puppet, and of Melfina being attacked by the Oni as Askared, Yama, and Mako watched on and laughed_. _And with the images came a powerful anger that surged though his body. _I can't!_ Gene screamed in his mind. _I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! _From deep inside of Gene's soul, something awakened. Gene recognized it as the Sword and grasped onto it, the dragon crest on his hand shining as the power surged through him, strengthening his body and guiding him in what he needed to do. With a yell, he kicked behind him at Tyr's legs, throwing the warrior off balance and allowing Gene to toss him forward and over his head. Tyr flipped and landed on his feet just as Gene charged him. Gene jumped and delivered a spinning heel kick, but missed as Tyr bent backward at the last minute. As Tyr righted himself up, Gene sent out a snap kick aimed right for Tyr's face. But Tyr countered with a palm strike, striking Gene's foot and sending him flying into a rock slab. Just before he impacted, Gene twisted his body and landed feet first, bounding off and dashing straight for Tyr. Tyr met Gene's assault head on and the two clashed together, their fists becoming a blur of motion as they met and countered punch for punch. And then, with a roar from them both, Gene slammed his fist against Tyr's, the power from the impact shaking the quarry like an earthquake and causing a massive upheaval in the ground. They stood against each other a few seconds longer before the sudden rush of power ebbed. Gene slumped and fell to the ground where he lay panting with exhaustion.

"Nicely done lad," Tyr praised as he smiled down upon Gene. "I knew that you would do it sooner or later."

"What the hell was that?" Gene gasped. "I couldn't go anymore and then I felt like I was invincible."

"You tell us," Jubei said as he walked over from where he had sat for the last six hours, as patient and unmoving as the rocks around him. Raising his staff, Jubei shone the golden light on Gene and Gene felt his tired and sore muscles healed. "Tell me Gene Starwind?" the Wiseman asked as Gene rose to his feet. "What was it that you felt just now?"

"I saw Melfina," he answered. "She was being attacked by the Toku and I had to save her. But I don't know how I just did what I did. I just wished to be stronger and then I was." Both Jubei and Tyr nodded.

"So it's just as I thought," Jubei said.

"What was?" Gene asked.

"You have made exceptional progress this day Gene Starwind," the Wiseman said. "Most people take years of training to accomplish what you have done. And it is all because you desire so strongly to protect your friend."

"However," Tyr interrupted. "Up to this point, you wasted too much time and mental energy trying to summon your ki. Using your selected memory as a base enabled you to find balance with your light and darkness, but it could only take you so far. In order to truly unlock the depths of your power, you needed to create a mindset that could bring it out at a moment's notice. By doing so, you would be able to go beyond what your body and mind could normally accomplish by themselves."

"So you just kept pushing me until I did," Gene said. "When I thought of Melfina being hurt again, I just didn't care about my fatigue. I just knew that I had to protect her."

"Exactly," Jubei replied. "Remember Gene Starwind, as your element is fire, you must draw on your feelings to generate your power. And always remember what it is that you are fighting for." Whirling himself around, Jubei began to walk towards the edge of the quarry pit. "I think that we have done enough for today. We will continue your training tomorrow morning."

"For now though," Tyr said as he followed after Jubei, "let's return to the fortress. It will be time for dinner soon and I've worked up a healthy appetite." Gene meanwhile, remained standing where he was. Looking down at the dragon crest on his hand, Gene still found it hard to believe that he was now capable of wielding such awesome power. It was exciting, but also frightening. _My feelings are what generate the power,_ he thought. Did that mean that he had to get angry to use it? When he imagined Melfina being attacked, it was certainly what he felt. "Aren't you coming lad?" Try's voice asked from the edge of the quarry.

"Yeah sure just hold on a minute," he called back. Out of the corner of his eye, Gene spotted a fairly man sized and shaped rock slab sticking straight up out of the ground. Walking over, he imagined Harry's face on it. The slab was as tall as Harry, it also seemed to be the same width. _You hit Melfina you gutless bastard!_ The image of Harry hitting Melfina filled his mind and he grabbed on to it. He felt the power awaken, and with a yell, he clenched his fist and drove it straight into the rock. The hard stone didn't even offer any resistance. It simply shattered into dust and was scattered by a passing breeze. "Next time Harry," Gene vowed. "That will be you!" Filled with a new sense of determination, Gene gathered up his coat and hurried after Jubei and Tyr.

_(As Gene continues his training to master the power of the Ryunoken Sword, the others are also doing their part to prepare for the coming battle. But as they do, Shidowkun is on the move, gathering his forces for an all out attack. Will Jim be able to get the transmitter to work? Will Mazren be able to take his strength to the next level? And is anger the key to using the Sword's power, or is it a recipe for disaster. Tune in next time. Same Outlaw-Time, Same Outlaw-Website. Don't forget to review.)_


	15. The Reason

**CHAPTER 14:**

The Reason

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, planets, alien_ _races, or any of the other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star" anime or manga. So Bandai, __Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to_ _"Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and_ _appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

THE TIME: THE NEXT MORNING

THE PLACE: THE PLANET OF MINOS

As the drop shuttle lifted off, Ron McDougal looked out the viewport as the surface of Minos vanished from view. After he and Harry had failed to take Melfina from Gene Starwind, Shidowkun had sentenced them both to this miserable little mud ball. Like most of the frontier worlds, Minos was sparsely settled with a population that nearly matched one of the larger cities in the inner sectors. It was also far away from the main space force patrol lanes and far too poor to afford a private security force. As a result, it was the perfect planet for the Toku to use as a manufacturing base for its paramilitary forces. Here, the Toku reigned unchallenged. Nothing on the planet happened without their consent.

"We're finally going to do it Ron. We're finally going to show them what happens when you mess with the McDougal Brothers aren't we?" Ron looked over to Harry and smiled slightly. He didn't believe in excessive amounts of emotion, it just wasn't professional in his line of work. Still, he inwardly admitted that he was just as excited as Harry. Thanks to that bastard Gene Starwind, the name of the McDougal Brothers had gone from one of fear and respect to a joke that drunks laughed about in bars. The fact that two of the greatest mercenaries in the known galaxy had been repeatedly bested by some kid who hadn't even been in space a full year yet was maddening to Ron. Unlike him and Harry or even Hilda, Gene Starwind didn't earn anything that he had gotten. It had all been handed to him by pure dumb luck.

"Yeah we are," Ron replied. "We're gonna take back our reputation, our pride, and everything else that he stole from us."

"And then we're going to hand that bitch over to Shidowkun right?" Harry asked as his eyes began to flame up. "Do you think he'll let me watch when he kills her?"

"I wouldn't ask for that Harry. Once we hand Melfina over to the Toku, then we pay off our debt. Besides, knowing Shidowkun he'll probably demand something else and then we'll be right back where we started."

"Maybe you're right Ron. Still, it would be worth it to watch her die like the backstabbing little whore that she is." Ron stared at Harry for a while after that. He knew that Harry had a right to hate Melfina. She was as responsible for their current situation as Gene was. When Harry first became obsessed with her, Ron had tolerated it with sufficient humor. After all, as long as she could deliver the Galactic Leyline into their hands like she was originally created to do, Harry could do whatever he wanted with her. If he really wanted to pretend that the android was a real girlfriend; that was just fine with Ron. But Melfina just couldn't accept the fact that her only value was of a living doll. At least with Harry, she would have been well taken care off. She just had to pretend that she was human and had a choice in her life. And because of her refusal to leave Gene, Harry had died a pointless death for someone who couldn't even appreciate it. Still, it sometimes seemed to Ron that Harry was taking his grudge a little too personally. Scores had to be settled, but it you took them too far you ended up paying for it in the end. After all, it wasn't like they were talking about an actual human, just an android. A very advanced one, but an android nonetheless. It was then that a thought occurred to Ron.

"Hey Harry?" he asked. "You ever wonder just why Shidowkun has it in for Melfina?"

"Not in the least," Harry replied.

"Well I do," Ron said. "Just think about it for a minute Harry. When the Toku took over Kei space, they must have uncovered something about her, like how she was created. If they did than whatever they need Melfina for; they could have easily created another."

"Yeah so what's your point Ron?" Harry asked.

"Why her? If she really is no longer the Maiden of the Leyline like Shidowkun's men told us, than what do they want with her? After what she and Gene did to us, we have a reason for wanting to kill her. But what could the Toku possibly have to gain? I'm telling you Harry, something about this stinks." With a sigh of frustration, Harry turned to look at him.

"Does it really matter? They want to kill her and Gene and we want to kill her and Gene. As long as we get what we want than it doesn't matter what the Toku want with her does it?" When Ron didn't answer, Harry smirked triumphantly and looked away. Shaking his head, Ron looked out the observation window and exhaled loudly. Around the drop shuttle, several cargo haulers carried the weapons that had been ordered for the assault against Gene Starwind. Although to Ron, it seemed like overkill. The Toku weapons factories had produced enough weapons for an assault on a Federal Space Forces base.

"Hey," he heard Harry ask the pilot. "Just where is this ship that's supposed to pick us up anyway?"

"You'll see it soon enough," the pilot answered. Turning away from the widow, Ron pushed the doubts he had out of his mind. He and Harry had to capture the android at any cost. It was the only way that they'd ever be free of the Toku. And if Gene Starwind got in their way again, it would be the last time. "There it is now," the pilot suddenly told them. Looking ahead, Ron and Harry watched as a looming shadow appeared from behind the moon of Minos. As they neared, the shadow exited from behind the mood and revealed itself to be an enormous, T-shaped space cruiser surrounded by an escort of eight grappler ships.

"Wow," Harry said in awe. "Now that's what I call a ship." Ron however, didn't share Harry's sense of admiration. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the blood drain from his face.

"Hey what the hell's going on here!" he yelled at the pilot. "You never said anything about this!"

"Consider it a surprise!" the pilot replied as he charted a course for the massive cruiser.

"Hey Ron what's going on?" Harry asked.

"That's no ordinary ship Harry," Ron answered. "That's the Damocles Sword. It's Shidowkun's personal cruiser."

"No kidding?" Harry asked. "All right. Finally we get to meet the big boss himself."

"This is no joke Harry!" Ron said. "Shidowkun is no one to be taken lightly. Between the Toku's influence and his own personal strength, he's quite possibly the most powerful man in the entire galaxy."

"Yeah I know," Harry replied. "And we get to work for him." Leaning back in his chair, Ron grimaced in dismay. It was going to be hard enough to try and take the android as it was. He didn't need the Toku Emperor breathing down the back of his neck while he did it. Continuing on their way, the drop shuttle and the surrounding cargo haulers made their way towards the massive cruiser. As they approached the starboard wing, the drop shuttle followed the guide beacon into the bay. The cruisers on the other hand, were far too large to land inside the ship. They instead made their way to the dorsal and ventral sides of each wing where they docked with the Damocles Sword.

As soon as they had landed inside, the hatch opened and Harry and Ron exited into the bay. All around them, crewmembers worked quickly to load up the armaments that they had come to pick up. Looking around, Ron took inventory of the toys that Shidowkun had ordered. The most recognizable were the Oni. The mute assassin drones seemed to be a necessity on any Toku raid. Along with the Oni stood a group of similar creatures, but were hunched over. They also had a pair of large metallic wings growing out of their backs and clawed, vulture like feet. These had to be the Tengu, a variation of Oni that were capable of flight. Hearing a marching sound, Ron looked over and saw what looked like humans in sleek full metal space suits being led out of the dock to their storage compartments. _Cybers__, _Ron observed. Mass-produced robotic foot soldiers, the mechanical men carried external power generators on their backs that supplied power to their internal workings as well as the heavy blaster rifles they carried. Behind the company of Cybers, a hover cart carried four Mongol class armor suits. Similar to the one that Harry had piloted at the ruins they had once followed Gene Starwind to, the Mongols were covered in heavy armor plating with a reinforced cockpit and a set of back mounted boosters for short-range jumps. Their arms were massive and were equipped with interchangeable weapon locks for custom missions. For this particular job, the ones that Shidowkun had ordered had been equipped with heavy gattling guns and static saws.

"You are McDougal are you not?" a voice asked. Ron and Harry turned around and saw a small man wearing a red cape around his short frame. Underneath, he wore the black and red trimmed armor that symbolized a high rank in the Toku guild.

"Yeah so what?" Harry snapped.

"I am Xanax," the little man answered. "I'm the captain of this vessel. Lord Shidowkun has ordered that you be escorted directly to his quarters the moment that you arrived." _Shit_, Ron thought. Shidowkun was intimidating enough on a viewscreen. Ron really didn't want to meet him personally. Still, he knew that it couldn't be avoided. Taking a deep breath, he puffed out his chest and steeled himself.

"Fine then," he said. "Take us to him." Signaling one of the crewmembers over, Xanax instructed him to take the McDougal Brothers straight to Shidowkun. The crewman led them down a corridor to the aft section of the Damocles Sword where they took an elevator up to the top deck. Getting out, they found themselves at the beginning of another shorter corridor. At the end was a double door framed on both sides by two men dressed in black and red trimmed armor and armed with what looked like some kind of electronic halberds. Ron quickly recognized the two men as members of the Akuma, Shidowkun's personal guard. As they approached, the guards lowered their weapons to block their passage.

"State your business," one of them barked.

"These are the McDougal Brothers," the crewman said. "Lord Shidowkun has summoned them." The guard to the left nodded and he and his associate returned their halberds to their original position.

"You may enter now," the crewman said as he turned around and left. As he and Harry prepared himself to enter Shidowkun's quarters, Ron suddenly leaned over to go over some last minute strategy.

"Remember Harry," he whispered to his brother. "Shidowkun is not a person that you'd want to get on the bad side of. When we go in there, let me do the talking all right?"

"Yeah fine," Harry groaned. "I get the point Ron." Straightening himself up, Ron led the way as the doors pushed open by themselves. Entering into Shidokun's quarters, Ron took immediate stock of his surroundings. Rich in finery, the walls of Shidowkun's quarters were ordained with silk tapestries, gold figurines, and a collection of exotic weapons. To their left was a bed on which lay a woman with chin length black and white streaked hair. Mostly naked, the woman's only covering was a silk sash that was wrapped over her voluptuous curves. Judging by the mixed look of hunger and satisfaction on her face, it was obvious that Ron and Harry had just missed something by a fraction of a second.

"You finally made it," a resonating voice said. Slowly turning around, Ron and Harry saw a powerful and imposing figure standing in front of a series of observation windows that looked out over the top of the Damocles Sword. The figure turned to face them, the backlight from the windows making his face all but impossible to see save for the blazing red eyes. Nudging Harry to do the same, Ron bowed in respect.

"Lord Shidowkun," Ron said. "I thank you for giving me and my brother a second chance to…"

"I've already told you not to waste empty flattery on me Ron McDougal," Shidowkun interrupted. "It only lowers the standing of lowly scum like you and your brother."

"Of course," Ron said. "I apologize." Narrowing his fiery gaze, Shidowkun turned back to the view of his ship.

"I do not usually give second chanced to those who fail me Ron McDougal," Shidokun informed him. "However, certain events have occurred that have required me to take matters into my own hands."

"May one inquire as to what?" Ron asked.

"That is none of your concern," the Toku Emperor replied. "All you need to know is this. Gene Starwind has found new allies. If we are to take the bio-android girl Melfina, then we must now strike with a full attack force. I have acquired sufficient weapons for this attack, as well as assembling my most powerful fighters. However, I cannot deny the fact that you and your brother's experience would be most helpful in this battle. Therefore, here is my decision. If we succeed in taking the android, whether or not it was because of you, than I will absolve all debts that you owe to me."

"My lord you are most generous," Ron said.

"We're really going to do it Ron," Harry whispered. "We're finally going to kill Gene Starwind."

"No!" Shidowkun suddenly snapped. "The situation has changed. Gene Starwind has now become necessary to our plans. The others are none of our concern, but no matter the cost, Gene Starwind must not be killed."

"What!" Harry yelled. "You've got to be kidding us! You really expect us to just give up a chance to take that bastard out?"

"Harry no!" Ron yelled, but he was too late. Shidowkun spun around, his eyes burning like an inferno. The cape he wore over his body parted and am armored hand shot out. The arm of the Toku Emperor extended to an unnatural length and clasped around Harry's throat. Shidowkun retracted his arm and yanked Harry towards him where he held him over his head like a rag doll.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. He dashed for Harry, his hand reaching for his Caster. Even if Shidowkun was known as the God of Death, Ron wasn't about to let his brother die a second time. But before he could act, something wrapped around his hand and pulled him back. Ron crashed back first into the bed where the woman who had lain silent up to now pulled his arm around his neck and wrapped her arm around his other. She then jammed her knee into his spine as she playfully nipped at his earlobe.

"Poor little Harry McDougal," she whispered. "It's not very wise to speak against Lord Shidowkun. It's a lesson that he'll have to learn the hard way." Ron struggled to get out of her grasp, but the woman held him firm.

"Now you listen to me you sniveling little worm," Shidowkun growled to Harry. "As long as you and your brother are my vassals, my word is your law. And if you ever question my orders again, it will be your last." As he spoke, Shidowkun used one of his techniques to send dark lightning into Harry's body, causing him to shriek in pain. "One more thing. My generosity has two sides to it. If we fail to capture Melfina or if Gene Starwind dies in any way, I will take back all of the gifts that I have bestowed upon you and your brother. Even if you two had nothing to do with it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Shidowkun then increased the strength of his attack, encasing Harry's entire body in dark lighting.

"All right, all right!" Harry shrieked through the pain. "You win I get the point." With a heave of his arm, Shidowkun tossed Harry to the floor in front of Ron. Shidowkun's whore let Ron go and he ran to his brother's side.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he shook his brother's shoulder. With a groan, Harry looked up to him and smiled weakly.

"Hey Ron," he joked. "I wonder if this is how it felt when I got killed by Hazonko at the Leyline." Looking up to Shidowkun, Ron did his best to hide his contempt and hatred for the man who held them both enslaved.

"You have your orders," Shidowkun growled as he turned away. "We will arrive at our destination in less than one day. Now get out of my sight until then."

"Yes Lord," Ron said. Helping Harry to his feet, Ron helped him walk out of Shidowkun's quarters and into the hall outside. "Hey you?" he asked the guards. "Where's the sickbay."

"Deck 8, section F," the one to his left answered.

"Thanks," he replied. "Come on Harry. Let's get you fixed up. You're going to need to be at your best when we take on Starwind."

"Yeah sure Ron," Harry said with a slumped head. As they walked toward the elevator, one of the guards called out to Ron.

"Hey you!" Ron turned around as one of the guards tossed him a data disk. "The pilot of the black ship that attacked you at Blue Heaven has hooked up with Gene Starwind and his friends. This contains all the data that we uncovered on him. I suggest that you look it over."

"Sure why not," Ron said as he pocketed the disk. Helping Harry into the Elevator, Ron knew what Shidowkun had meant by taking back his gifts, how his scientists had healed Ron's body and made a new one for Harry. _There's more riding on this job than I even want to think about_, Ron thought. _If that damn android gets away, it's all over_. But even though he knew that Melfina's life in exchange for his and Harry's was a pretty good deal, Ron still would have liked to know why. _I take back what I said before_, he thought as he and Harry rode down to deck 8. _This job doesn't just stink; it reeks like a dead fish._

After a light breakfast, Gene left the temple with Tyr and Jubei for another day of training. As he was in a hurry to gain further mastery of the Ryunoken Sword, he hadn't spent much time with the others. Luckily, they all had plans as well. Jim was busy with that ether-wave radio transmitter that he had plundered from Yama's ship yesterday, Aisha had gone off to study with some fighting master named Ortho, Suzuka had gone to get a new bokuto that had been promised to her by Korde, and Mazren still hadn't returned from yesterday. The only one who didn't seem to have made any plans was Melfina. But when Gene had talked to her, Melfina said that she was going to find Keibara. Apparently, the two of them had become fast friends. Gene was relieved to know that Melfina was doing all right. With Keibara taking care of her, Gene could now concentrate all of his energies on his training. "So what's on the schedule today?" he asked Tyr and Jubei as they made their way through the jungle.

"The same as yesterday," Jubei answered. "First, we will review what we have already covered, followed by a brief warm up with Tyr. Than, I will teach you some new ways to use the Sword's power."

"After that," Tyr added, "You and I will work again on your combat skills." Over his shoulder, Tyr looked at Gene. "Have you thought any on what we told you yesterday?"

"You mean about using my feelings to generate the power? Yeah I have. And I think I've got it down to where I can summon the power whenever I need it."

"Good," Tyr replied as he shifted his attention back to the pathway. "In that case I'll be expecting an improvement in your performance today."

"Well I'll try not to disappoint you," Gene replied. Gene knew that the Sword's power came out whenever his emotions took over. Therefore, he would have to concentrate all of his feelings towards a specific point. And when he imagined Melfina being hurt again, or his father being killed by the Toku; that's exactly what they did. Closing his eyes, Gene concentrated on those images and felt the power rise and swell alongside his anger. _I'm gonna do it_, he vowed. _I'm gonna master the Sword no matter what it takes. And when I do, I'm going to make both the Toku and the McDougal Brothers pay for everything that they've done to Melfina and me._

Standing in one of the many dojos of the Clan's fortress, Keibara practiced on her katas. Like the others, the one she was in was equipped with multiple training weapons and equipment as well as a mirror that stretched the full length and height of the wall it was mounted on. Assuming a firm stance, she drew the sai daggers from her belt and brought them up in front of her. The sai were Keibara's favorite weapon. They prongs' blunt sides and sharpened points made them perfect for both taking an opponent alive or for killing him outright. Starting with some basic stabbing thrusts, Keibara then added in some upward and downward strokes. Spinning on the balls of her feet, she unleashed a high spinning heel at an imaginary opponent before finishing him off with a spinning hook kick. Reversing her hold on the sai so the hilt pointed outwards, she repeatedly drove the pommels into another before spinning and slashing the points across his chest. For the coup de grace, Keibara connected her two sai together at their pommels and twirled them in her hand, using the motion to deflect a hail of imaginary projectiles and knocking back her attackers. With the exercise completed, Keibara separated the sai and reset them back in her belt. Sensing someone behind her, Keibara turned around and saw Melfina standing in the doorway. As usual, her brother's wolf Slag was standing beside her.

"Pretty good huh?" she asked.

"Yes it was," Melfina said as she and Slag walked into the dojo. "Are those supposed to connect like that?"

"Not really," Keibara said as she pulled them out so Melfina could get a better look. "My dad taught me that move. He could hold them together pretty good by himself, but my hands are a lot smaller than his, so Korde made these especially for me."

"Oh I see," Melfina said. Keibara grinned in pleasure as she put her sai back in her place. She liked hanging around with Mel. Keibara wasn't the only female in the Dragon Clan, but she was the only girl her age. It was nice to hang out with someone that she could easily relate to. It was then that Keibara had an idea.

"Hey Mel?" she asked. "You wanna learn some self-defense?" Melfina looked to her in surprise.

"You mean like how to fight?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Keibara told her. "What I meant is would you like to learn how to handle yourself if you ever got attacked?"

"Well," Melfina said. "I'm really not that strong. Besides, I'm usually with Gene or one of the others so it's never been much of an issue with me."

"You don't have to be strong to know how to take care of yourself," Keibara explained. "Besides, there may come a time when you're on your own and you won't have anyone to help you. It never hurts to be prepared you know." Melfina went quiet as she furrowed her brow in thought. To Keibara, it seemed as though Melfina was remembering something like what she had just described.

"I guess you could be right Keibara."

"All right then," Keibara said. "First things first, take off your heels. It'll be easier that way." Melfina did as she was told while Keibara walked over to a training dummy that lay over in the corner. Slag meanwhile, walked over to the far wall where he laid down to watch. Picking up the training dummy, Keibara carried it over and set it up in front of Melfina. "Now then, here's your first lesson. If your attacker is a guy, then there's one place that you can hit him where it'll always hurt. No matter how big he is or what race his belongs to."

"Where's that?" Melfina asked.

"Right here," Keibara answered. As she spoke, she braced her hands on the dummy's shoulders, pulled back her leg, and then drove her knee straight into the dummy's groin. "You try."

"Um, okay." Keibara stood aside as Melfina took her place in front of the dummy. She placed her hands on the dummy's shoulders and pulled back her leg like Keibara did. But when she kneed the dummy, she did it with what seemed like a great deal of reluctance.

"Not bad," Keibara said. "But it lacked a certain…oomph."

"I'm sorry," Melfina said. "But I just don't like the idea of hurting anyone."

"I didn't say that you had to like it," Keibara told her. "You just have to know what to do should the situation ever occur. After he's down, then you can either knock him unconscious with a blow to the head, or run for help."

"All right I think I understand now," Melfina replied.

"Good," Keibara said. "I think you've got the basic idea. Are you ready for your next lesson?"

"Sure." Taking the arms of the training dummy, Keibara wrapped them around her neck to make it look like she was being grabbed from behind.

"Okay then. Now, if your attacked like this. Than you can stun him with an elbow jab, and then flip him like so." As she spoke, Keibara jabbed the dummy in the stomach with her elbow, grabbed its wrist and yanked with a circular motion, using her hip for leverage to flip the dummy onto its back. "Did see what I did?" Melfina nodded.

"It seems simple enough," she replied.

"In that case," Keibara said, "let's try it." Moving to behind Melfina, Keibara wrapped her arms tightly across Melfina's neck as if she were attacking her. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so," Melfina replied. "But do I really have to elbow you in the stomach Keibara?"

"Well," Keibara said as she loosened her grip. "If you really don't like the thought of hitting someone, than don't worry about it until you absolutely have to."

"That's a relief," Melfina said.

"Well," Keibara said, "whenever you're ready." Keibara started to prep herself, but found that her and Melfina's timing weren't on the same level. She found herself lurched forward and sent crashing headfirst into the wall.

"Oh no Keibara!" Melfina cried out as she rushed to her side. "I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" As Keibara shifted to a sitting position, she looked at Melfina in amazement before cracking a smile.

"You know Melfina," she laughed. "Whoever told you that you're not very strong was a real idiot." Reaching up to her head, Keibara rubbed the throbbing impact. When she retracted her hand, she saw that there was a small bloodstain on her finger.

"You're hurt," Melfina said.

"It's nothing," Keibara said as she stood up. "Trust me, I've gotten a hell of a lot worse than that from training with my dad."

"Maybe I can help," Melfina said. Pulling on Keibara's arm, Melfina guided her to a nearby crate and sat her down. "Is there a first aid kit in here?'

"It's right over there," Keibara said as she pointed to a storage cabinet set up against the wall to her left. Melfina walked over and got it out. "But Mel it's nothing serious. It's just a little gash. It's not the sort of thing that requires an operation."

"But it might become infected." Setting up the kit on the floor, Melfina reached in and pulled out some antiseptic fluid and a cotton swab. Dipping the swab in the antiseptic, Melfina gently applied it to the cut above and to the left of Keibara's left eyebrow, being careful not to let any drip into Keibara's eyes. After putting the fluid away and throwing away the swab, Melfina pulled out a can of spray bandage and coated the tiny wound with a thin coat of temporary skin. "There, all better." Standing up, Keibara inspected her newly dressed battle wound in the mirror.

"Not bad," she said.

"I've had a lot of practice," Melfina said as she closed the first aid kit. "Because I don't go into battle as much as Gene and the others, I'm usually the only one who isn't injured. As a result, I'm the one who has to put them all back together." _So you're a medic in addition to a cook huh?_ Keibara thought. As she watched Melfina replace the first aid kit, Keibara smiled slightly. "Is something wrong Keibara?" Melfina asked as she turned around and saw the grin.

"I was just wondering," Keibara said. "Melfina, has anyone ever told you that you'd make a good mother?"

"A…a mother?"

"Yeah a mother. I mean, you're a good cook, a decent medic, and you're really nice and kind hearted too. I don't think that you'd let your kids run wild, but they probably wouldn't anyway because I think that they'd realize how that would hurt you." As she spoke, Keibara noticed that Melfina's face suddenly grew a sad look. "Is something wrong Mel?"

"I know that you mean it as a compliment, but please don't say that Keibara." It was now Keibara's turn to be confused.

"Why not?"

"I really wouldn't make a good mother," Melfina told her.

"You don't like kids?"

"Oh no, it's not that. I like them a lot. But…"And Melfina paused as she gathered her thoughts, " you see it's kind of complicated." Keibara could sense that she had accidentally made Melfina uncomfortable.

"Hey don't worry about it," she told her. "If you're uncomfortable with discussing it, than you don't have to." Melfina looked up and smiled sadly.

"Thank you Keibara." It was then that Keibara had another idea.

"You know I think that we've had enough training for today," she said. "How about we go some place fun?" Melfina noticeably perked up at that.

"Sure," she beamed

"I'll clean up here," Keibara said as she began gathering up the equipment. "You and Slag go pack a picnic lunch and meet me in front of the stairs for Master Jubei's tower."

"Okay," Melfina said. "Would it be all right if I brought something along?"

"Sure." As Keibara continued to put away the equipment, Melfina patted her hip and signaled for Slag to come. They left for the fortress larder and Keibara left shortly after.

The training started off as planned. After reaching the quarry, Tyr and Jubei had Gene review what they had covered yesterday. Tyr studied Gene as he used his knife to generate his ki blade; and fired ki blasts of varying strength from his pistol, shotgun, and Caster. As Tyr observed him, he admitted that Gene had made an impressive amount of progress. However, he also saw something that concerned him greatly. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

After the basic review was done, Gene was ready to spar with Tyr, who had already replaced his tri-claw with his bionic hand. But rather than use the quarry, Tyr instead led them to a clearing past some trees on the other side of the pit. In this clearing, multiple ten-foot wooden poles had been set straight up in the ground. On both sides of the field of posts was a ladder that led up to a platform equal with the top of the posts. On the ground around the posts was a thick carpet of straw to provide for soft landings.

"So what are we doing here?" Gene asked.

"This is where we will spar," Tyr answered. "The quarry is no longer a suitable training ground. This will allow for a much more challenging workout." As he spoke, Tyr turned around to Gene and raised his eyebrow in question. "Are you up to it lad?"

"Are you?" Gene asked back. Walking up to one of the ladders, he climbed up to the platform and waited for Tyr to join him. Tyr smiled inwardly as he made his way to the other ladder. Climbing up to the platform, Tyr stepped out and walked the pole tops with ease. But when Gene stepped out, he swayed and rocked as she struggled to maintain his balance.

"Don't think about the height," Tyr lectured. "Just use the power to maintain your balance."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Gene asked.

"Let your feelings tell your ki what you need it to do," Jubei called out from below. "Keep your objective clear and your emotions focused. The power will take care of the rest."

"If you say so," Gene called back. Looking at Gene, Tyr used his ki sensitivity to observe Gene's ki. Immediately, he was surprised by the intensity of it. To him, Gene's ki appeared as a burning blue aura that surrounded his body. It was obvious that even without the Sword, Gene Starwind had depths of strength that he had yet to even tap into. And as Gene called upon the Sword, the light of his ki increased even further. _His mind is set clearly on this fight_, Tyr observed. _He's presently looking me over to try and find a weakness that he could exploit. However, I've already found one on him._ Just then, Tyr noticed something strange. Around Gene's body, a rim of red light had formed. Gene's aura held it at bay, but it still struggled to spread out even further.

"Well, I'm ready," Gene said as he found his balance.

"Then let's begin," Tyr said as he gestured with his hand. Gene didn't waste any time as he charged straight for Tyr, running along the post tops as though he was on a city street. Tyr pointed his hands and lashed out with a series of spear hand thrusts. Gene ducked and dodged each one, punching for each thrust from Tyr, who found that he had to actively block against Gene's attack. Gene then kicked at Tyr's knee, attempting to knock him from his stance. But Tyr moved his leg out of the way onto another post. They moved in a circle, Gene's punches and kicks moving both smoothly and quickly. As they spared, Tyr kept observing Gene's ki. The more they fought, the more intently the red rim seemed to glow. Tyr found this to be greatly concerning. It was as if something was rising up in Gene, threatening to take him over. But he had no time to ponder it now. Gene was now in the midst of lashing out with a blindingly fast roundhouse kick aimed straight for Tyr's ribs. But rather than duck, Tyr instead jumped and flipped over Gene, driving his hand straight down on to the crown of Gene's skull. But Gene crossed his arms and blocked, causing Tyr to rebound and land on two posts behind Gene. He turned to face Gene just as Gene lunged for him. Tyr caught Gene's hands and the two grappled against each other on top of the poles.

"Well?" Gene asked as he matched Tyr in power.

"I'm impressed lad," Tyr answered. "You've gained even more mastery of the Sword's power. However…" Tyr then lashed out with a roundhouse knee straight into Gene's left side. Gene's breath was driven out of him in a loud puff and his concentration faltered. Tyr took advantage of the situation to throw Gene up and over his head. Gene flew through the air and landed on the straw at the base of the poles. "You still leave your guard open on your left side though."

"Lucky shot!" Gene wheezed as he got up. "That's all it was." Over by the edge of the clearing, Tyr saw Master Jubei shake his head in a mixture of amusement and frustration.

"You still have a lot to learn Gene Starwind," Jubei sighed. After Tyr came down from on top of the poles, he, Gene Starwind and Master Jubei continued on their way to where Gene would have his next lesson. As he walked, Tyr kept looking at Gene's ki aura. The red light was gone for the time being, but Tyr had a feeling that he would see it again. Tyr decided that he should keep a close eye on Gene Starwind's ki from that moment on. If that red light succeeded in completely taking him over, there was no telling what might happen.

Walking down the same corridor she did yesterday, Suzuka entered the fortress armory and found Korde waiting for her. In his hands, the scarred saurian held a long wooden box. Walking up to him, Suzuka held out the bokuto that he had lent to her.

"I've come for the bokuto that I was promised," she told him.

"And here it," Korde replied as he opened the box. Looking inside, Suzuka's eye's widened considerably at the contents. Korde had done more that just give her a bokuto, he had personally made one for her himself. Done over in a red brown finish, the blade had been engraved with gold lined carvings of Japanese characters. The handle had been custom carved in the shape of a dragon with the bokuto's blade growing out of its mouth. "Try it out," he said with a smile. "See how it feels." Setting the loaner against the side of the wall, Suzuka took her new bokuto and lifted it out of the box. Raising it in front of her, Suzuka examined the blade and turned it around in her slender hands. The wooden blade felt amazingly light in her grip, but when she swung it, it felt as though all of her weight was being put behind the blade. Yet, only a minimal effort was needed to stop it. "How do you like it?"

"It's a very good sword," Suzuka said. "But you didn't have to go to such trouble Korde."

"Nonsense," Korde replied. "You are a great warrior Suzuka. And a great warrior deserves a great blade to serve her. And that is just what the bokuto in your hands is. It has been empowered by techniques taught to me by Master Jubei himself."

"What sort of techniques?"

"Using a series of purification rituals," Korde explained, "I have empowered that bokuto with great strength. It will never break, splinter, or rot. And I have also given it a very useful power. By focusing your senses on the center of an opponent's power, you can use this bokuto to target and destroy it."

"Most impressive," she said. Suzuka decided that she should accept Korde's gift. After all the work that he had put in to it, it would be insulting of her to refuse. She placed it by her side and bowed in respect. "I thank you for your gift Korde. I promise that I will use this bokuto honorably."

"I wouldn't have made it for you if you wouldn't." Turning away to put the bokuto's box on a nearby shelf, Suzuka saw one of the fans installed into the wall of the armory.

"May I ask you something Korde?"

"Of course," he replied as Suzuka pointed at the rows of fans set into the far wall.

"Although the Dragon Clan lives a simplistic lifestyle," she said, "I've seen several conveniences used in your fortress such as electric lights and these fans. Tell me, how are they powered?" Korde hummed and then gestured for her to follow. He led Suzuka out of the armory and down to the bottom level of the fortress and then down a staircase into the basement. Opening a door, Suzuka peered inside and saw a spacious and empty room with a floor that was open to the earth. From floor to ceiling, several large stone columns were set up. The columns gave out a strange bluish light that seemed to move from the ground into the ceiling.

"The beings who built this structure possessed very advanced technology," Korde explained. "Somehow, they found a way to convert the ki of earth into electrical power. The power is stored in this temple and can be accessed by connecting to this symbol here." Looking to where he gestured, Suzuka saw a triangular hieroglyph carved into the wall. "And this is not the only symbol that can be used. I've identified several different symbols that serve as input and export jacks for information, while others serve to store data."

"So then the entire fortress serves as one massive computer," Suzuka theorized. And if the Grave of the Dragon was the same way, it could explain as to how the Kei pirates created Melfina, Mazren, and the Outlaw Star.

"Correct," Korde said. "By using these symbols, we've been able to incorporate some limited technology into the fortress. Enough to make life bearable, but not enough to make us soft. Things like water purification and air circulation."

"I see," Suzuka nodded. As Korde closed the door to the fortress power room, he led her back to the stairway.

"I hope you understand if I don't give you the complete tour," Korde said. "But as both the weapons master and fortress steward, I have several duties to attend to."

"That's perfectly understandable," Suzuka replied. As they both went their separate ways, Suzuka gazed down to her bokuto. With this new weapon, she would now stand strong against whatever the Toku threw at her.

After the review and the warm up with Tyr, Gene was ready for the next stage in Jubei's training. The first thing Jubei did was teach him how to generate a ki barrier. By channeling his ki through his open palms, Gene found that he could spread a protective shield in front of him that was stronger than any lightshield he could buy off the black market.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Gene said.

"Would you care to test it?" Tyr asked as he began to build up the ki in his hand.

"Why not," Gene grinned. "Give it your best shot." Tyr did and fired a ki blast from his palm. The blast struck the shield and dissipated harmlessly against it. "Ha!" Gene bragged. "Is that the best that you can do?" In response, Gene was met by a series of rapid-fire blasts from the side. Unprepared for the surprise attack, Gene found himself unable to adapt the shield and was knocked flat on his rear after the last blast broke through his defenses. Looking up, Gene looked up and saw Jubei slowly lowering his hand.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" he yelled as he jumped back to his feet.

"A reminder Gene Starwind," the Wiseman replied. "Though you may have great power, never lower your defenses or get arrogant. You just might give you enemies the one chance they need to defeat you." Gene started to say something, but he quickly realized that Jubei was right. _Come on Gene_, he scolded himself. _Get it together would you._ The next lesson Jubei gave was on something called ki sensitivity.

"Ki sensitivity," Jubei lectured, "is a person's ability to sense the flow of the ki lines around him. It can also be used to enhance one's own ability to find an opponent in less than preferable conditions."

"So then how do I use it?" Gene asked. Jubei reached into a bag that had been set down by his side and pulled out some kind of helmet.

"Put this on," the Wiseman instructed. Gene did, and immediately wished that he hadn't. The helmet covered his entire head with metal plates over his eyes, ears, and nose, leaving him completely cut off from the world. _What the hell is this?_ he thought. _I can't see, hear, or smell a damn thing._

_That's sort of the point_, another voice in his head replied.

"What the hell!" he shouted.

_I'm speaking to you through telepathic communication_, Jubei replied. _Don't worry, I won't try to violate your mind like Mako did to Melfina. I'm only concentrating on sending you my thoughts._

"Right," Gene said. "So you mind telling me as just what I'm supposed to be doing."

_That helmet is a special device of my own creation_, Jubei explained. _I use it to help my students hone their ki sensitivity. With your primary sensory organs rendered useless, you are now completely dependant on your ki sensitivity._

"So do I just keep on doing what I've been doing all along?" Gene asked. "Just let my feelings tell the power what I need it to do?"

_Exactly_, Jubei replied, so Gene did. He concentrated his thoughts on the Toku, the people who had taken his father from him and were now trying to pull the same crap with Mel. Gene grabbed on to the anger, and he instinctively channeled the power to where he needed it. All of a sudden, two glowing lights appeared in the darkness.

"Hey I'm seeing something," Gene called out.

_What you see is the ki aura that is generated by the soul of myself and Tyr,_ Jubei explained. _Describe it to us._

"Well," Gene said. "Your ki moves like a bunch of steam and it's glowing brightly. Tyr's is glowing brightly too, but it has a more solid feel to it, like it's made out of stone or something."

_Good,_ Jubei said as Tyr's ki moved closer to him. _By using ki sensitivity, not only will you be able to find your enemy in unfavorable conditions, but you will also be able to analyze their strengths as well as their power._ Extending a pair of glowing extensions that Gene guessed were Tyr's arms, Tyr removed the helmet, causing Gene to squint from the massive increase in brightness.

"Now that you've done it this once," the bearded warrior told him. "You can do it again when you need it. You can also use it to enhance your normal senses."

"But for the meantime," Jubei said. "Let's continue on with your next lesson. It's time you worked on learning to better control your ki."

"Before we do though," Gene said, "I need to ask you something about this power."

"And that is?" Tyr asked

"I know that you said that my abilities are limited only by my imagination, but what about my reserves. I mean, am I ever going to run out of juice in a fight?"

"If you were a normal warrior than yes," Jubei answered. "However, you aren't just drawing on your own ki, but that of the entire universe. As long as you keep your mind focused and in balance, than you needn't worry about it."

"Something else though," Gene said. "Sometimes when I channel the power, I feel kind of stiff, as if I've overdone it at the gym."

"That's only natural," Tyr assured Gene. "Your body is not quite used yet to drawing on the power of ki. The stiffness is the stress the power puts on it. But it's nothing you need to worry about. The more you use your ki, the more your body gets used to it and the more power you can summon."

"One last thing," Gene said. "Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if I drew on more power than my body could handle?" Tyr and Jubei looked to each other with raised eyebrows. After a few seconds, it was Jubei who spoke up.

"If that should happen," the Wiseman told him, "than the power would overcome you and burn your body to ash."

"Right," Gene said. "Well then, what's the next lesson?"

Standing in the jungle with Master Ortho, Aisha readied herself. She and Ortho had been sparing since after breakfast. And each time they did, Aisha could feel herself get a little better at what Master Ortho had taught her. "Are you ready?" he asked as he assumed a stance.

"You bet I am," Aisha said as she did the same.

"Than begin," the Silgrian Master told her. Aisha took a deep breath and calmed her emotions. It was Ortho that made the first move. Grouping his fingers together to resemble a three clawed hand, he pointed his middle and pointer fingers and attempted to drive them into Aisha's shoulder joints. But Aisha blocked and deflected each attempt. When Ortho Switched to swiping motions with the heel of his palms, Aisha retaliated the same way. All the while, Aisha allowed Ortho to use up his energy while she waited for an opportunity to strike out. And when she tricked Ortho to overreach on an attack, she saw her chance, she grabbed his arm and pulled in the same direction he moved, combining her strength with his momentum. But Ortho flipped, rolled with her force, and landed on his feet. Turning to face her, he launched out his arm and attempted to grab her throat. But Aisha countered with a swinging palm to knock Ortho's arm away before slamming her other one into his chest. Ortho was knocked back and sent rolling head over heels before a tree stopped his motion. Aisha leaped at him before he could get back up, and drove her pointer and middle fingers straight down on his chest, stopping just before they made contact.

"Well?" Aisha asked. Ortho looked up to her and smiled.

"Very well I concede," he said. Aisha helped him to his feet and Ortho dusted himself off.

"So how was that?" Aisha asked.

"Very nicely done," Ortho replied. "I think you've got the basic idea down."

"Really?"

"Of course. With your strength and these techniques I've taught you, I don't think that you need to worry about being beaten by these enemies of yours anymore." Aisha smiled and bowed, knowing that if she did beat the Toku, it would be because of what Ortho had taught her.

"I thank you for everything that you've done for me," Aisha told him.

"You're quite welcome. Now go protect your friends." Aisha nodded and ran off to the edge of the clearing where they had spent the whole morning training, turning around briefly to wave goodbye to Ortho. Running through the forest, Aisha felt a renewed sense of strength and confidence surge through her. Jumping at a tree that reared up in front of her, Aisha quickly scaled up the trunk to a branch. She jumped from that one to a higher one until she eventually reached the top of the canopy level. Looking out over the jungle that spread around her, Aisha took a deep breath and swelled her chest in pride.

"Watch out Toku!" she yelled as she thrust her fist to the sky. "'Cause Aisha's back and she's ready to kick some ass!"

"Well I'm ready," Gene called out. Jubei nodded and drove his staff into the ground, then raised his hands and grabbed at invisible threads in the air. Aligning his mind and soul with the ki lines around him, Jubei let them flow through himself. By doing so, he was able to obtain a level of control and awareness that even the greatest of Tao Masters could not achieve. As soon as he felt the power flowing through him, he used it to grab a hold of Gene and spread his arms out, holding him in place.

"Now try and free your self," he instructed. Using his ki sensitivity, Jubei watched Gene's ki; enhanced by the Sword, flow into his arms as he attempted to free his arms with brute force.

"You'll never free yourself that way," Tyr lectured. "Master Jubei is using his ki to hold you still. You've got to use your own ki to break free."

"What the hell do you think that I'm doing?" Gene snapped.

"There's no need to pickup that attitude Gene Starwind," Jubei told him. "Tyr is just trying to help you. If you don't want his aid, than at least remember to be civil."

"All right I'm sorry," Gene said. "Look, just what am I supposed to be doing here."

"I'm using my magic to hold you in place," Jubei explained. "No matter how hard you try to increase your strength, you'll never be able to break free that way. Therefore, you must use your ki to do it. Relax your body, and then push the ki out from your arms. Then try and attack the bonds I've placed on you with it."

"All right I'll give it a try," Gene said. Jubei watched as Gene channeled his ki out from his arm, pushed it against the bonds that Jubei had placed on them, and then shattered them.

"Very good," Jubei praised. "Shall we try it again?"

"Sure why not?" Over the next hour, Jubei continued to place bonds around and on Gene Starwind's body. He locked Gene's feet in place, pulled back his legs, and when Gene began to get more advanced, even around his throat. And each time, Gene, used his ki to break free of them.

"I think you've got the basic idea," Jubei told him as they finished. "With the knowledge you have just gained, you will be able to use your ki in new ways in battle. Now then, let's break for lunch." After lunch, the trio spread out among the clearing for an hour's rest. Gene sat under the shade of a large tree while Jubei and Tyr went behind another to talk.

"Did you see it Master Jubei?" Tyr asked.

"The aura of red ki? Yes I did."

"I'm not sure what to make of it," Tyr told the Wiseman. "And to be honest, I'm worried. It feels dark, as if he's slowly being consumed by some kind of internal evil."

"And furthermore," Jubei added, "the more he trains, the stronger it grows." The two stopped for a second to look over at Gene as he lay resting. "For the time being, let's continue according to the agenda. When he trains with you, I'll watch him and hopefully we'll be able to determine the cause."

"So where is this place anyway?" Melfina asked Keibara.

"Just a little further ahead," Keibara answered as she cleared away some vines that blocked their way with her sai. "You're going to love this place Mel. It's sort of a secret get away of mine." The two girls had left the fortress a little while ago. They both carried backpacks laden with the food that Melfina had packed and a few other things. By their side trotted Slag, stopping every once in a while to sniff at a tree or a bush. As they walked, they came across a tall wall of rock that was covered with creeping vines. Walking along the side, Keibara parted some of the vines and revealed a tunnel in the rock. Stepping through, she led Melfina and Slag down the narrow passageway and out the other side. "Well here we are," Keibara said as they exited the passage. Stopping in her tracks, Melfina's eyes widened in awe at the sight before her. Closed in on all four sides by walls of rock was a secluded sanctuary of the jungle. On the walls of rock grew vines bearing blossoms of all shades of violet, blue, yellow and red. The sanctuary was filled with shade trees and bushes, but the growth was a little less dense than the main jungle. In the tree branches were several tree monkeys and brightly plumed birds that had come seeking shelter from predators. And in the center of the sanctuary was a pool of water that was fed from an underground spring.

"Keibara it's absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah," the ninja girl agreed. "And best of all, no one knows about it but me. It's sort of my secret spot whenever I need some privacy."

"But if its secrecy is so important, than why bring me here?" Melfina asked. Keibara turned and looked at her as if Melfina had gone crazy.

"Well why not? I mean, we're friends aren't we?" Melfina was caught off guard by Keibara's question, but her surprise quickly faded and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah I guess we are." Walking to the shade, Keibara set up the blanket she had brought up while Melfina pulled out the food that she had packed, handing a large chunk of meat to Slag. As she and Keibara sat and ate, Melfina looked around at the sanctuary, watching the animals that lived there scurry around on their business. Over by the bushes, Melfina watched as a butterfly with four silver wings fluttered from flower to flower. For a second, Melfina remembered the image of the maiden that had appeared to her after she and the others escaped the Leyline. She was a lot like the fluttering butterfly. For just as it had been reborn from its chrysalis; she had been reborn when the Leyline granted her wish to be with Gene by removing the part of her that was the Maiden. It was then that Melfina began to think about Gene. She had seen so little of him over the last two days. Although she knew that what he was doing was important, she missed him nonetheless.

After both Melfina and Keibara finished eating, Keibara stretched out her athletic frame and lied down on the blanket while Slag padded down to the pool for a brief swim. Melfina meanwhile, reached into the backpack she had brought and pulled out a binder and some pencils. Keibara saw what she was doing and turned her head to her.

"What's that Mel?"

"It's my sketchbook," Melfina answered. "A little while ago I took up drawing as a hobby."

"Drawing huh?" Keibara asked as she sat up and extended her hand. "Can I have a look?"

"Sure," Melfina replied as she handed her the sketchbook. Opening it up, Keibara quickly flipped through the leaflets that Melfina had drawn on so far: Jim working at his computer, Suzuka sipping tea, Aisha eating, Gene taking a nap on the couch.

"Wow, I'm really impressed Mel," Keibara said as she finished and gave the sketchbook back. "But I don't see any of your brother. How come?"

"Well to be honest, I didn't know that I had a brother until our problems with the Toku started. You see we were separated when we were both very young." That wasn't the total truth, but it was close enough. Melfina always had to be careful about what she told other people about herself. She never knew how they would react if they knew that she was a bio-android.

"Did your parents divorce or something?"

"Actually," Melfina told her, "Mazren and I don't have any parents."

"Orphans huh? I can relate."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I never knew my parents either," Keibara explained. "They died when I was very young. I spent most of my childhood on the streets, starving and struggling to survive."

"But I don't understand," Melfina said. "You call Tyr your father don't you?"

"Well," Keibara said as she looked skyward, "one day I stole some fruit from the wrong vendor. He caught me and began to beat the living hell out of me. But then, someone told him to let me go. When the vendor didn't, the guy sent him flying into one of his fruit displays. I passed out from the pain, so the guy picked me up and took me back to his ship. When he learned that I was a street kid, he offered to let me go with him back to his home. I figured that it couldn't be any worse than the streets so I did." As she spoke, Keibara smiled slightly at the memory. "Tyr isn't my real dad, but he's close enough. He gave me a home and taught me how to fight. And as soon as I finish my training, I'm going to go out there."

"You mean out to space?"

"Yeah. This planet is pretty nice, but I'd really like to see the galaxy for myself. Kind of like what you and your friends do." Melfina nodded. She enjoyed traveling with Gene and the others. The outlaw lifestyle could be hard sometimes, like when they were out of money. But being able to see and go to infinite worlds and adventures made it all worthwhile. Looking over to the pool, she watched as Slag climbed out and shook himself off before lying down to sun himself in the grass. Watching her brother's wolf Melfina began to wonder what Mazren was doing. She had seen so few of the others recently, but she hadn't seen anything of her brother since he left to go train in the jungle.

"Um, Keibara?"

"Yeah Mel?"

"Are you in love with my brother?" Keibara bolted straight up at her question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you asked me yesterday if he had a girlfriend. And when I told you that Suzuka might be in live with him, you dropped the subject." Keibara laughed nervously as she ran a finger through her black ponytail.

"I wouldn't say that I'm in love with him," she answered. "I'm attracted to him, but I won't be devastated if he isn't to me. Besides, if your friend Suzuka has a thing for him, than I'll step aside. But she'd better act soon before I run out of patience."

"Why's that?" Melfina asked.

"Because I won't let him go to waste." It was then that Keibara began to blush and giggle like a giddy teenager. "I mean, that face, that scar, and all those muscles. He's just oozing with manliness." Melfina looked at Keibara in curiosity. Although she was mostly human, there were still so many things about human behavior that she still didn't quite understand.

"So you're only attracted to him because he's muscular?"

"Well love is nine-tenths physical attraction you know," Keibara replied. "What do you look for in a man?"

"Well," Mel said, "good looks are nice, but I don't think that I could fall in love with someone just by how they look."

"Then what?" Melfina was quiet for a second as she gathered her thoughts.

"I guess that I'd like someone who's nice and who can make me laugh when I'm sad. I'd also like someone who can make me feel good about myself just by how he talks to me." As she talked, the image of Gene began to form in her mind, making her voice softer. Without knowing it, she reached up to the pendant that Gene gave to her when they were dating. "Someone who I can trust to always be there for me whenever I need him. Who can make me feel safe, as if as long as he's with me than nothing would try to hurt me." As she looked off into space, Keibara leaned towards her.

"So Mel, is skinny a good kisser?"

"What?" Melfina asked back before she realized what Keibara meant. "Oh! You mean…no, I mean…well…"Melfina did her best to make her flush go away, even though she was having no success at all.

"Ha, I knew it," Keibara teased. "You're hopelessly in love with him aren't you? It's written all over you face." Melfina started to deny it again, but she realized that it would be hopeless. She turned away, doing her best to hold back her tears.

"Mel?" Keibar asked. "What's wrong?"

"Gene and I can't be anything but friends," Melfina told her. "No matter how much I want to be more than that, I can't."

"Why not?" Melfina looked back to Keibara. She didn't know what would happen after she spoke next, but she couldn't lie to Keibara any longer, not after she had been so nice to her.

"Because I'm not human."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm a bio-android Keibara," Melfina confessed. Closing her eyes, Melfina waited for a horrified reaction. But when there was none, she opened her eyes and saw Keibara looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"A bio-android?" Keibara asked. "You mean like an artificial person."

"Something like that," Melfina answered. "I'm sorry Keibara. I didn't mean to lie to you, but I just didn't know how to tell you." Keibara didn't say anything at first. She instead scooted closer to Melfina and studied her face as if she some oddity in a museum.

"But you look human," Keibara said. "You obviously have feelings. And I can feel ki being generated from you, so that means that you have a soul. So what's the difference?"

"There are differences," Melfina sadly replied.

"So is that the problem?"

"No, but it's the cause of some." Keibara placed her hand on Melfina's shoulder, and Melfina looked up to see Keibara smiling at her.

"Hey, if it's something that you don't like to talk about than don't. But I have to admit, it does explain some things."

"Like what?"

"Why you're so nice," Keibara answered. "I've met a lot of 'real' people Mel, but a good deal of them aren't anywhere near as good a person as you. And for what it's worth it doesn't matter to me. I still say that you're one of the best friends I've ever had." Melfina looked at Keibara for a second longer before a small smile spread across her face.

"Thank you Keibara. So are you." Keibara smiled back and lay down on the blanket.

"So does that mean that your brother is a bio-android too?" Keibara asked.

"Yes that's right," Melfina answered

"Does your friend Suzuka know?"

"Yes she does."

"And she doesn't have a problem with it?"

"I don't think so."

"I see," Keibara sighed. "Well, so much for that."

Standing in the middle of a bamboo grove, Mazren stopped for a second to catch his breath and to allow his aching and stiff body a moment to heal. He had done nothing but train non-stop ever since the day before, and the strain was finally catching up to him. He hadn't even gone back to the Dragon Clan's fortress. He just caught himself some dinner of his own and spent the night out in the jungle.

"Come on Mazren," he said aloud. "You've got to pull this off so cut the slacking and get back to work." Ignoring the thousand of painful needles that seemed to stab him all over, Mazren raised his katana, focused his gaze straight ahead, and angled his razor-sharp blade across his body. Summoning his ki and channeling it into his sword, he used the Lightning Blade-his favorite sword technique-to sheath itself in crackling lightning. Mazren then accelerated the flow of ki through his sword and energized the Lightning Blade into its charged form Sky-Reaving Lightning Blade, an attack that could extend a lash of pure electrical energy from his blade. This one technique was Mazren's most powerful sword technique, but he had to go further. He further accelerated the flow of ki, causing the katana to shake and his arms to burn with pain. _I've got to do this_, he thought. _Melfina__ is counting on me to protect her. I can't afford to fail. I WILL NOT THE TOKU HURT HER!_

As his will and drive reached their peak, Mazren felt the wall that blocked him crumble, and then fall. In his hands, the glow that encased his katanta brightened and exploded into electric fire. The air swirled around him and the earth beneath him cracked and rose. _I've done it, _he realized. Raising his sword, Mazren swung it downward and unleashed a wave of lighting energy flew that ripped through the bamboo grove, slicing to ribbons anything in its path. When the chaos settled, Mazren saw that his new attack had torn straight through the jungle cutting trees, underbrush, even rocks were unable to resist the attack.

"I did it," he said. With success finally obtained, Mazren dropped his katana and collapsed to the ground. "I did it," he laughed. His arms were sore, his strength was drained, but he felt good. He had pushed himself to the next level and was now more powerful than ever. And he never would have been able to do it without Melfina. His desire to protect his sister was what enabled him to pull it all off.

As he sat back up, he wondered about how she was doing. He had been gone for only two days, but it seemed like much longer for him. He missed not only her, but the others as well. Aisha and Jim weren't bad guys to hang out with, and it was pretty lonely without Slag. And of course, he certainly would have liked to seen Suzuka. _Strange_, he thought. _I've only known these people about a week and I'm starting to think of them like a family or something. _However, there was the matter of Starwind. Mazren didn't like the thought of leaving his sister alone with the guy, not after he had learned of Starwind's past regarding woman. He didn't know what it was that Melfina saw in the guy, but Mazren knew that as her older brother, he was obligated to protect her. Not just from the Toku, but from guys who would try to take advantage of her naiveté. As he stood back up, Mazren decided that it was time that he and his sister had a serious talk about it. _It's too boring around here. I think that it's time to go back._ He then wrinkled his nose as a rather noticeable scent made its presence known. _Before that though, I need to find a stream or a pool or something, because damn am I ripe. _Gathering up his gear, Mazren left the bamboo grove, turning around to look proudly at the damage he had done with what would be only the first of a series of new tricks. _That's one hell of a technique. I think that I'll call it Lightning Blade Flash. _

"Are you ready?" Tyr asked.

"As always," Gene answered. Lifting his knife, Gene summoned the power and formed his ki blade. Across from him, Tyr raised up the katana that he had brought and pointed it at Gene. It was time for the afternoon training. Jubei had informed him that Tyr was going to help him learn to use the ki sword. Over by the clearing's edge, the Wiseman sat and observed, ready to offer any medical help should things get out of hand.

"Than begin," Tyr ordered. Gene raised his ki blade and charged, attacking Tyr head on. He swung the glowing blade, but Tyr avoided each slash. And when Gene overestimated himself on one attack, Tyr spun and slung his own blade underhand, knocking Gene's ki sword out of his grasp. As soon as it landed on the ground, the blade of light disappeared and changed back into Gene's knife.

"Wanna go for round two?" Gene asked as he picked back up his knife.

"Before we do though," Tyr answered, "I'd like to give you some advice."

' "Go ahead," Gene replied.

' "Have you forgotten everything that Master Jubei and I have taught you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Gene asked. "I'm using my feelings to make the ki blade."

"You're using the power to create a weapon, but you aren't putting your heart fully into this fight," Tyr explained. "You're swinging your sword as if it were a mere club with no sense of finesse or control."

"Well I've got to be honest with you Tyr," Gene replied. "I'm not really used to using a sword. I prefer my guns."

"That's because you're so in tune with them that they feel as if they're a part of you," Tyr told him, "an extension of your own self. The ki blade however, truly is an extension of your self. Therefore, think of it not as a mere tool, but as a part of you. Channel your emotions and power into the blade and let it guide you."

"All right if you say so," Gene shrugged. Raising his power, he reformed his ki blade and closed his eyes. _The ki blade is a part of me_, he told himself. _It's an extension of my own will_. Gene heard heavy footsteps charge toward him, and flashed his ki blade in time to deflect Tyr's sword.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Exactly," Tyr replied as he re-attacked. Gene stood his ground and met Tyr's assault head on. Their blades clashed together with the ferocity of a thunderstorm, their powers equally matched, the sounds of their battle echoing through the jungle. Gene spun, stabbed, slashed, and countered for each of Tyr's attacks, his body moving like a dancing flame. The power surged through his body, moving it in tune with his desires. And if even the slightest trace of exhaustion rose in his mind, Gene intensified his anger and continued. As he did, the image of Tyr began to distort and blur, shifting into that of Hazonko. _You tried to take Melfina from me_, he growled in his mind. _And you told her she was nothing but a puppet._ His anger grew and he pressed his attack even further. "Lad you're losing control," Hazonko lectured. "Try and keep a cool head." But Gene paid him no heed. The image shifted again and formed into a smaller, older man; Gwen Khan. _You shut Melfina down like she was a damn appliance,_ Gene cursed. He increased the intensity of his attacks and locked his blade with Khan's. "Listen to me Lad," Khan pleaded. "Something is wrong with you. You're got to stop and try to calm down." But just then, the image shifted once more into that of Harry McDougal, and the last of Gene's control vanished in an explosion of pure hate. _You tried to take her from me as well. AND… YOU… HURT… HER!_

Screaming in rage, Gene felt the power take on a life of its own and surge into the blade. The power knocked Harry back and into a tree behind him. Jumping back a few feet, Gene raised his sword and snapped it down, sending a wave of energy traveling though the ground straight toward Harry. The energy surge slammed into the tree and carved a deep gash into the jungle, but Harry jumped out of the way at the last minute. As Harry tried to push himself back up, Gene leapt into the air and dived straight for him. "Lad no!" Harry begged. But Gene wouldn't show Harry any mercy, not after what he had done. He was just inches from contact when something struck him in mid flight, sending Gene flying into a nearby tree. He crashed to the ground where he saw Jubei call back his staff before running over to Tyr.

"Tyr, are you all right?" The bearded warrior picked himself up and rubbed his shoulder.

"I caught the edge of his last attack, but I think I'll live," Tyr answered. "But it's a good thing that he still leaves his guard open on his left." Over by the edge of the clearing, Gene felt the anger slowly subside as he came back to reality.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" he asked as Tyr and Jubei came over to him.

"You almost killed Tyr," Jubei answered. "That's what."

"What?" As he got back to his feet, Gene looked around and saw the damage he had done to the jungle. "Sorry about that. I guess I just got a little carried away for a second."

"You did more than just get carried away lad," Tyr commented. "You outright lost control."

"Look I said that I was sorry," Gene said. "What more do you guys want?"

"An explanation would be appropriate," Jubei answered. "Tell me, what was it that you felt just now?" Gene sighed in frustration. He wasn't much for bearing his soul, but he needed to master the Sword's power and the more he stalled than the longer it would take.

"I felt angry."

"Why?" Tyr asked.

"You told me that my emotions generate the power right?" Gene asked. "Well, whenever I get really angry, the power just seems to soar."

"I see," Jubei said with a nod. "But what is the source of this anger." Gene looked to the ground as he sorted out his thoughts.

"Them," he answered.

"You mean the Toku?" Tyr asked. Gene's hands balled into fists as his body began to shake in anger.

"A long time ago," he said, "those bastards killed my father right in front of me. Now they're trying to take Melfina from me. And one of the guys who works for them he…he hurt her once! But I won't let it happen. I'm not going to let them take her, and I'm going to make them all pay for everything they've done." Jubei hummed in thought as he nodded his head.

"I see," the Wiseman said. "This is very dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Gene asked as he looked up.

"Remember what I told you about the essence of fire?" Jubei reminded Gene. "If not properly controlled, it destroys everything around it. And that is exactly what almost happened here today. Unless you learn to control your anger, than you're an even bigger threat than your enemies."

"What are you saying?" Gene asked. "Are you suggesting that I shouldn't hate the Toku? That I should just forgive and forget after all that they've done?"

"Of course not," Tyr answered. "If these people have done what you claim they've done to you and your friend, then they deserve your hatred, and your wrath. If you are a true warrior, than it is your duty and responsibility to avenge crimes of this nature."

"Everyone carries darkness in their heart in one form or another," Jubei continued. "This rage that you feel is yours. It does no good to try and suppress it. That only makes it even stronger and eventually all the more difficult to control. However, you can't just surrender yourself to it completely either. Otherwise you risk becoming the very thing that you hate. In order to use the Sword's power to your maximum ability, than you must be able to harness your anger properly so that it doesn't consume and destroy you." Gene felt his head spin as tried his best to make sense of what Jubei had said.

"So how just how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Gene asked. From under his hat, Jubei stared long and hard at Gene.

"Tell me Gene Starwind, why did you agree to become the Swordwielder?" Gene thought that Jubei already knew why, but he decided that he should humor him.

"For Melfina," he truthfully answered. "I wanted to become so strong, so powerful, that no one would even think about trying to harm her. I also want to make the Toku pay for what they've done to her.And the Sword is the key to doing it."

"Why?" Tyr asked.

"What do you mean why?" Gene asked back.

"Why are you so determined to protect that girl?" Tyr asked.

"Well," Gene said, "I have to."

"You don't have to do anything," Jubei commented. "After all, it's not like she's paying you for your protection."

"Yeah well," Gene said, "maybe I want to protect her."

"But why though?" Tyr asked again. Gene found that he was without a descent answer so he said the first thing that came into his head.

"She saved my life once."

"So you're only protecting her because you feel that you're obligated?" Tyr asked. It was then that Gene began to run out of patience.

"Hey are we going to play twenty questions or are we going to get on with the training?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no," Jubei replied. Gesturing to Tyr, the two of them began to leave.

"Hey wait a minute!" Gene called out. "Where are you going?"

"We can't teach you anymore Gene Starwind," Jubei called back. "If you can't keep control of your anger, than you're a danger to yourself and everything around you; especially with the power of the Sword at your beck and call."

"Well you're the Wiseman!" Gene yelled. "Teach me how!"

"This is a problem only you can solve lad," Tyr told him. "Find your reason and use it to counter your rage. Once you do that, then we will continue with your training." Without another word, Jubei and Tyr exited the clearing and vanished into the jungle.

Alone, Gene looked down at his hand and studied the dragon crest that had appeared when he first grasped the sword. _Find my reason huh?_ he thought. _I want to protect Melfina because_…but something blocked his train of thought from going any further, almost as if he were afraid of the answer. With a frustrated groan, Gene walked over to where he had laid his coat and put it back on. Maybe a walk would help him clear his head. He'd need to if he ever hoped to continue with his training.

Jim felt like he wanted to scream. He and Gillium had been working on the ether-wave radio transmitter ever since last night. After taking it apart and examining each component, they had failed to find anything wrong but it still wouldn't work. They then scanned the synthetic dragonite to see if it had decayed beyond the point of powering the transmitter, but the tests came back negative.

"Damn it I give up!" Jim yelled. "We've been working on this piece of crap for hours on end and we still haven't figured out what's wrong with it."

"Maybe you should take a break Jim," Gillium's pink robot suggested. "I can continue to work on this device. After all, you are only human and humans need rest." Jim sighed as he pushed himself up from the desk.

"Yeah I guess that you're right." Jim had to admit that he was getting hungry. He checked his watch and saw that Melfina should be helping make the Dragon clan's dinner by now. He could really use some of her cooking to help fuel his engine. He turned to the door and was about to walk out when he overhead Gillium muttering something.

"It is very strange. A device with such a simple design should be easy to understand."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, curious to what Gillium meant.

"Well," Gillium explained. "Although the individual components are much more advanced, the entire mechanism is very similar in design to a crystal wave radio." Hearing that, the gears in Jim's head began to turn before it all fell together.

"That's it," he said as he ran back to the desk. "That's it!"

"What's it Jim?" But Jim didn't bother to answer as he frantically began to pull out some wires he had placed on the floor by the desk.

"This ether-wave transmitter is nothing more than a supped up crystal wave radio. Don't you get it Gillium? The synthetic dragonite isn't the power source, it's the antennae."

"I do believe that you could be right Jim," Gillium said as Jim used the wires to connect the transmitter to the personal generator he had brought from the Outlaw Star.

"Well," he told Gillium, "here goes nothing. Keep your fingers crossed." Taking a deep breath, Jim flicked the transmitter's power switch and the mechanism immediately lit up. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "All right Gillium, let's go check out the Toku's computer system." Connecting his computer to the transmitter, Jim accessed the Toku's network and began to scan for any useful information.

"This is amazing," Gillium said. "The data here is so dense that I can only process a fraction of it all."

"Yeah no kidding," Jim agreed. "There's data here on the Toku's criminal activities, their base locations, even their financial assets. Hmmm. I wonder what this one here is." Clicking on a link, Jim found himself looking at the image of a menacing black tower. Tall and faintly coned shaped, several smaller structures grew out and were arranged flush to the main structure. Around the base was a small spaceport while four black spires set perpendicular to each other framed the tower's peak.

"This must be their central base," Jim observed.

"Most likely," Gillium commented. "But what about that structure on top? I can find no information as to what purpose it serves."

"It's probably just a decoration used for intimidation purposes," Jim guessed as he shut down his computer. "Well it doesn't really matter at the moment anyway. We've cracked the code, so I think that deserves a break."

"Very good than Jim," Gillium replied as Jim left. "I'll see you after dinner than." As Jim walked out the door and to the main hall of the fortress, only two things occupied his mind; the satisfaction that he'd now be able to stick it to the Toku, and the thought of Melfina's cooking.

Later that night, in his quarters atop the tower, Jubei sat in front of his row of bonsai trees. Grasping a pair of pruning shears in one hand, the Wiseman moved to each one of the miniature trees in turn. These were special bonsai trees, bred by Jubei himself. They grew at a much faster rate than usual, and therefore required daily pruning. Tending to his bonsai was Jubei's favored way to relax. It calmed his mind and aided him in his meditations. As he clipped an errant branch off of one, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," he called out. The door opened and Tyr entered into the quarters.

"Forgive me for disturbing you Master Jubei," the bearded warrior said. "But I was wondering if you had seen Gene Starwind around. I didn't see him at dinner tonight."

"He was out wandering in the jungle," Jubei told his second. "You needn't worry about his safety. He returned shortly after dinner was over. Last I saw, he was going back to his quarters."

"Has he found his reason?" Setting down the pruning shears, Jubei gave out a tired sigh.

"I honestly have no idea if he has or not. But let's hope that he does."

"What would happen if he doesn't?" Rising to his feet, Jubei gestured for his staff and the gilded rod levitated to his hand.

"I'm afraid that I don't have an answer," he honestly replied. "After we returned to the fortress, I meditated for several hours on the future, consulting the ki lines, comparing various scenarios, but all I received were shadows, fragments of images, but not enough for a complete picture. At this point, there's no telling what might happen from this point on. Only that Gene Starwind and the decisions that he makes will be the key factor."

"I see," Tyr nodded. Turning around, he was about to leave when Jubei called out to him again.

"There's still time Tyr," Jubei said. "I won't force you to stay if you don't want to. You can still change your mind." Tyr stopped and turned back to Jubei, a small smile on his face.

"Master Jubei," he said. "I am not afraid to face whatever fate sends my way. I've lived a good life and have no regrets. No matter what the future may bring, I shall face it as a true warrior should. Standing strong and with my blade ready."

"Of course," Jubei said. "But Tyr, just in case I don't get another chance, I wish to say that you've been a very good friend. And you needn't worry about Keibara. If the worst does happen, I will continue her training in your place." Tyr nodded and left. Sitting back down, Jubei picked the pruning shears back up. As he continued tending to his bonsai, he looked towards the ceiling of his quarters and sighed. _But Gene Starwind had better hurry before it's too late,_ he thought.

Lying on the bed in his quarters, Gene stared out the window. Ever since Jubei and Tyr had told him to find his reason for wanting to protect Melfina, he had racked his brain frantically searching for an answer to give them. But every time that he was about to grasp it, something pushed it away. _I could just make something up_, he guessed. _But they'd probably see right through it._

Looking to his watch, Gene saw that it was this planet's equivalent to 11 p.m. With a groan, he pushed himself up from the bed. Putting on his boots and coat, he walked out the door and down the hall toward the exit. Exiting the building where his quarters were, Gene walked down a short stairway, down a passageway, and through one of the smaller gardens, ending up at the same spot where he had escaped to the night he awakened the Sword. As he looked out over the view of the river behind the fortress, Gene realized that he wasn't alone.

"You can come out now," he called out. From a passageway off to his left, Keibara appeared and stood beside him.

"Hey skinny?" the ninja girl asked. "You got a minute? We need to talk."

"Will you stop calling me that!" Gene snapped. "And I really don't feel like company right about now."

"Yeah?" Keibara asked. "Is that why you've been ignoring Mel all this time."

"I beg your pardon?" Gene asked as he turned to face her.

"Ever since that whole Mako thing," Keibara told him, "you've been avoiding her like the plague or something. I mean, you weren't here at dinner, and Mel was worried sick about you. Did you ever get the feeling that maybe she might want to see you?"

"I've been busy," Gene replied.

"I can understand that," Keibara said. "But don't you think you owe it to her to let her know that you're all right? Especially with the way that she feels about you."

"What do you mean, 'the way she feels about me?'" Keibara looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and contempt.

"You really can't see it can you? All right then, I'll spell it out for you. She's in love with you." Gene's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Did he hear her right?

"What?"

"That's right. She's in love with you. But when I asked her about it, she almost burst into tears, saying that she couldn't be anything but a friend to you, no matter how much she wants to be anything more." Gene couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way that Keibara could be serious.

"Come on now," he told her as he looked away. "You must have misunderstood what she said. Melfina and I are just friends

and nothing more." But his answer didn't satisfy Keibara who moved to behind him.

"Just what the hell is your problem skinny?" she angrily asked him. "I know about twelve guys in the Dragon Clan who would kill to be able to call a girl like Melfina their own. Do you have some kind of hang up about her being a bio-android or something?"

"How the hell…"

"She told me," Keibara replied. "And from what I heard, it sounded like that's what it was." Gene kept his back to her as he grit his teeth in anger.

"Look," he told her. "Don't get involved in things that don't concern you. Melfina and I dated for a little while, but it's over. Besides, she was the one who broke it off. Or did she forget to mention that?" Keibara was silent for a long time before she began to walk away.

"You know what?" she called over her shoulder. "From talking with Mel, I got the idea that she thinks that she doesn't deserve you? And I agree."

"What was that?" Gene asked as he craned his neck around to face her.

"Yeah that's right," Keibara continued. "She deserves someone who's not too much of a coward to admit how he really

feels." Gene was about to say something else, but Keibara disappeared down another passageway before he could. With a growl of frustration, Gene dropped and lay down on the ground. As he stared up at the sea of stars above him, Gene kept telling himself that Keibara was wrong. Melfina couldn't possibly still be in love with him. But still, what if it was true? With a sigh, Gene wondered why he just couldn't get Melfina out of his head. Their relationship was over, so why couldn't Gene just move on with his life? What was it about her that made him think this way?

The first thing that came to mind was that she intrigued him, a bio-android so human that he couldn't tell she was one even by touching her cheek. But that was only part of it. Gene had never met anyone like Melfina, so warm and innocent, but with a heart that could be so easily bruised, something he had learned personally. _That illusion of Melfina that Mako created_, Gene thought. _She said that I only tried to help her so that I could screw her. Was she right?_

Gene thought on that for a few seconds before he found his answer. True, he had hoped that by helping Melfina find her past she would want to sleep with him. He would have been crazy not to. Melfina wasn't the statuesque, busty, supermodel type that Gene was usually attracted to, but she was no shrinking violet either. Melfina's beauty was a subtle, innocent type that she didn't even know that she had. She was definitely the kind of girl you'd want to brag about the next morning. Still, a possible sexual conquest wasn't the main reason why he had offered to help her. He had genuinely wanted to. After Hilda died, Melfina seemed so lost, alone, and scared, just like Gene was after his father was killed. Gene had to fend for himself after that, he didn't want Melfina to go through the same hell as he did. But no matter how honest or good his intentions were; Gene couldn't ignore the fact that he did try to take advantage of her innocence on more than one occasion.

_It wasn't because I didn't care about her feelings_, Gene thought. _Melfina__ just couldn't be anything else._ Gene was an outlaw, and could therefore be nothing but a loner without anything to hold him down or back. It wasn't just better that way; it was safer as well. Don't let people get to close and it hurts less when you lose them. It was a lesson he had learned at a young age. Still, even the most lone of wolves needs company sometimes. Every one-night stand or call girl was just that, a temporary escape from the loneliness, a need for the feel of a warm body that told Gene that he was still alive. But somewhere along the line, Melfina became more than that. He didn't just need to feel her warmth; he wanted to feel it. Not just of her body, but of her heart as well.

Thinking that, Gene wondered what it was that made him want to change and two specific incidents popped into his mind. The first was when she saved his life after that Kei pirate poisoned him. He was ready to just cash in his chips and die. After all, it wasn't like his life had any importance or mattered to anyone. But then, Melfina took him inside her chamber to heal him. She appeared before him and told him that he wasn't alone. And when she offered her hand and he accepted, the pain from the poisoning was gone. And in its place was a warm glow and the warm feel of Melfina's gentle arms around his waist as she told him that everything was going to be all right. He then allowed the defenses he had built around his heart to fall and forget about the pain that he had carried for so long as he and Melfina floated in that private universe. _Melfina__ did more than just heal my body that day_, Gene thought. _For a brief second, she was able to heal my soul as well._ But though Gene would always be grateful to her for what she did, he didn't attach any special meaning to it at the time. He was well aware that Mel needed him to protect her from the Kei and help find her past.

The second time was when Leilong challenged him to a duel. Even after the cruel way he had treated her the night before, Melfina had followed after him the next day. She told Leilong that Gene was important to her and that Leilong was going to have to kill her before he did him. _She didn't say that she needed my help_, Gene thought. _She said that I was important to her._ For him, that one moment was a wakeup call. Even though his life didn't matter to him, it did to Mel. For the first time in a good long while, someone cared about him. Someone actually believed in him and gave a damn whether or not he lived or died. After that, he no longer tried to take advantage of her. And he also knew that no matter what, he had to fulfill his promise to her. But sometimes, he wondered how she could believe in him so completely. Why did she stay with him when there had to be someone out there who could help her in ways that he couldn't? Why did he even care if she did or not? And then at the Leyline, during the fight with Hazonko, it finally dawned on him. Melfina stayed with him because she loved him. And when he realized this, Gene knew why he wanted her to stay with him-because he loved her as well.

Gene closed his eyes and smiled slightly as he remembered the days after the Leyline. Although he and Mel both wanted to be with each other, Gene knew that it was going to take some work. Gene had never been in a real relationship before, and Mel-now that she was no longer the Maiden of the Leyline-had to start over from scratch. But still, Gene was willing to do whatever it took to prove that he deserved to be with her. He cut back on his drinking, made time to spend with Mel so she wouldn't feel neglected, but at the same time being careful not to smother her so that Mefina could have room to grow into the person she wanted to become. He also stayed away from the red light districts in whatever cities they set up shop, just to make sure he didn't fall into temptation. Of course, sometimes he would flirt with other girls when Melfina wasn't around, but he was always careful not to take it too far when he did. _It wasn't because Melfina wasn't enough for me_, he thought. _Old habits are just hard to break._ But after a short while, Melfina became the only girl that he could see. He enjoyed spending time with her. Even after everything that had happened to her, Melfina looked at the universe with a sense of innocence and wonder. Just being around her was refreshing for Gene, as if he was looking at things in a way that he had forgotten how. _Just like at that carnival_, he thought. Shortly after arriving at a planet called Auriga; a carnival had come to the city where they had set up shop. And even though he knew that he would catch holy hell from Jim, Gene had snuck Melfina out and taken her to it. Gene remembered how her eyes lit up at just the sight of all the rides and games that were there. They would have the whole day just to themselves and Melfina loved every minute of it. Some of the rides they went on scared her, but she left each one laughing and wanting to do more. They ate exotic foods from the concession stands and Gene won her a stuffed Teddy Bear at a shooting gallery. But the thing that Melfina seemed to love best was the petting zoo. Gene wasn't very big on animals, so he stayed outside while Mel went in. He watched her as she went to each pen and how each animal, including one ornery goat that tried to take a bite out of everyone's clothes, came up to be petted by her. In one section of the petting zoo, a farmer had put some eggs on display that were about to hatch. The farmer gave one to Melfina to hold, and the egg suddenly hatched in her hand. As she looked at the little yellow ball of damp fuzz that had been born in her hands, Mel's eyes teared up and she nuzzled the chick against her cheek. Watching her, Gene eventually decided to go in and join her. And when he did, that damn goat bit off a huge piece of his new coat. Gene was ready to kill that mangy fleabag, but when he heard Melfina laughing, he couldn't help but laugh himself.

_But the best part for me was the Ferris wheel_, he remembered. It was the last thing they went on before they went home that night. Near the end of the ride, the Ferris wheel stopped while they were still on it, leaving them at its top. Melfina had been afraid at first, but her fear changed to awe when the explosions of color went off above their heads. Gene had slipped the operator a few extra wong so they could have the best seat for the fireworks. As they watched the fireworks shower color upon them, Melfina snuggled closer to him, thanked him for the wonderful day, and then told him that she loved him. _I wanted so much to tell her I loved her too_, Gene thought. But when he tried, it was as if his voice wouldn't work. So he did the only thing he could do. His arm snaked around her slim waist and held her as tight as he could.

_So why?_ he asked himself. _When she suggested that we go back to being just friends, why did I give in so easily?_ The answer came quicker than he would have liked. _Because Keibara was right, I'm nothing but a damn coward._ He had given up because he was afraid of losing her. For even though Mel's faith in him was enough to make him want to change the way he was, to be the kind of guy that she deserved, Gene often wondered just how long he could keep the act up. Sooner or later, Gene knew that he would mess up and let her down. And then, Melfina would see him for what Gene knew was his real self, a drunken womanizer who'd sleep with anything in a dress. When Melfina began to act so distant that last month they were dating, Gene began to feel that had to be it. But the fear of losing her trust in him wasn't the only reason. When his father had been killed, Gene was devastated. His father was his only family. He knew that he wasn't he only kid who had lost his family, but not many of them could say that their fathers had been murdered in front of them while they were forced to watch, powerless to do anything to stop it. The pain of that one incident kept him planet side on Sentinel III for almost seven years. When he was with Melfina, the pain seemed less, but there was also sometimes a fear that would keep Gene awake all night. What if someone tried to take her from him like they did with his father? Would he be able to protect her, or would he fail her?

When Melfina ended their relationship, Gene had decided that it was for the best. After all, he was an outlaw by nature, even before he went back into space. And whoever heard of an outlaw settling down? But when he tried to go back to the dating scene, he found that he was subconsciously comparing every girl he met to Mel, and none of them measured up. Some weren't as kind, or as beautiful, and sometimes it was because of the way their hair smelled. Melfina's hair smelled like fresh strawberries from that shampoo that she used. After a while, he decided to give up on meeting women in bars for a while and concentrate on the brothels until he got back to his old self. With the call girls, it was just simple sex and nothing more. It was a brute honesty that Gene respected. So a few weeks after he broke up with Mel, he found himself back on Sentinel III. After a late night of working on the Outlaw Star, Gene decided he'd treat himself to a little company. Luckily, Carol, his favorite girl at the Club Temptation, was working that night. They went up to her room and screwed, but something was wrong. As good as Carol was, Gene's heart just wasn't as into it as it used to be. And after they were done, Gene realized what it was. Although Carol had often told him that he was her favorite customer, she was only there because he had paid her. Melfina, if Gene would just give her space and time, would have wanted to go to bed with him. The entire act was shallow and meaningless. So, he gave Carol a few extra for her time, left, and never went back. There was just no point to it.

_I thought that as long as she stayed with me than it would be enough_, he thought. _I even figured that it would be better for the both of us_. But that was just it, it wasn't. Gene didn't want Melfina to just be his friend. Just like he couldn't stand the thought of her being with anyone else. Just like he would kill anyone who tried to hurt her in any way, shape, or form. And as he looked up at the night sky, Gene finally found his reason. _I love her. No matter how hard I try to force it out of my head, I can't. But does she love me? Do I even still have a chance with Melfina?_ Just then, the sound of something carried to his ear on the wind. Gene cocked his ear and listened. The sound was soft and sad, but also familiar:

_I don't know, what words I can say,_

_The wind has a way, to talk to me._

_Melfina__,_ Gene realized. She was somewhere close by, singing her song, the same one Harry had told him about at the Leyline. Rising to his feet, Gene began to follow the song to its source.

There were things he had to know, and something very important to get off of his chest.

_(Gene has finally come to terms with his feelings for Melfina. But will he have the courage to tell her? Will Mazren overreach his role as the protective big brother and stand between them? Why didn't Melfina tell Gene about the incident with Harry? And all the while, Shidowkun and his army of darkness are moving even closer. What's going to happen now? Your guess is as good as the Ronin's. Hey I'm just making this up as I go along. But anyway, be here next time. Don't forget to review.)_


	16. Only Human

**CHAPTER 15:**

Only Human

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, planets, alien_ _races, or any of the other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star" anime or manga. So Bandai,_ _Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to_ _"Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and_ _appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

_(AUTHOR'S NOTE [PLEASE READ]:  Originally, the second half of this fic was a lemon scene between two of the OLS characters.  But eventually fanfiction.net caught on to me and they pulled my story off because it had "objectionable subject matter."  You know, it's kind of  funny that they don't touch OLS fics that have Gene and Fred getting gay with each other, but I write a fic involving two mature consenting heterosexual adults who consider having sex the ultimate expression of their feelings for each other, and the system administrator craps his pants.  But anyway; I found a way around them. I may have had to cut out the lemon, but I created a web page of my own to post it.  Instructions on how to find it are at the bottom of this first half_

_And now, let's get back to the story)_

_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby._

_I pray for reply, I'm ready._

As she finished her song, Melfina looked up to the stars above her and sighed sadly. A cool night breeze blew across her, ruffling the fabric of her cloak. She and Slag were alone in the garden behind Jubei's tower. Beside her, Slag sat and listened to her sing. When she finished, he cocked his head back and howled softly, his cry carrying through the night air. Melfina never knew where the song came from or how she knew it. Maybe it was a memory from her previous life as the Maiden of the Leyline. But wherever it came from, whenever she felt sad, singing this strange melody always seemed to make a little bit of the sadness go away. And sadness is exactly what she had felt since her talk with Keibara earlier that day. Melfina knew that Keibara didn't mean any harm, but when she had pointed out the feelings that Melfina carried for Gene, it had been an all too painful reminder of the way things were and what couldn't be. Melfina just didn't understand. Why did she have to feel this way? Why did she have feelings at all if she couldn't act on them?

Just then, the sound of footsteps appeared behind her, causing Melfina's heart to jump in her chest. The last time she had sung her song on a strange world, Harry McDougal had appeared behind her. Had he followed her all the way to this world? But then, Melfina realized that the footsteps were far too heavy to belong to Harry. They were forceful, made by someone with power and strength. She turned around just as a large figure appeared out of the shadows.

"Wow, nice tune." Melfina couldn't believe it, Mazren had finally returned. She ran over and threw her arms around her brother's waist, hugging him hard while Slag ran up to wrap himself around Mazren's legs.

"Where've you been?" she asked. "I haven't seen you in nearly two days."

"I know I'm sorry," Mazren said as he hugged her back, his other hand reaching down to rub Slag's head. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I just got so involved in my training that I lost track of time."

"Well at least you're all right," Melfina said as she and her brother walked over to the fountain in the center of the garden. Melfina was glad that Mazren was back; it just wasn't the same without him anymore. She told him everything that had happened while he had been gone; how Suzuka had gotten a new bokuto from Korde, how Jim had cracked the Toku's computer system, how Aisha had learned a new fighting style, and how she had made a new friend with Keibara.

"Sounds like you all have been busy," Mazren said. "But what about Starwind, what's he been doing all this time."

"He's been training with Jubei and Tyr," Melfina told him. "They're teaching him how to use the Sword's power."

"Has he made any progress?"

"I really don't know," Melfina replied. "He's been so busy that I've only seen a little more that I have of you. And when I do, he acts so strangely, as if there's something troubling him." Of course, she had seen even less of him today. From what she had heard from Keibara, something had happened this afternoon during Gene's training, something that had kept him wandering in the jungle until almost late at night. When Mazren didn't comment on it, Melfina looked up and saw that her brother's face had a stern look to it.

"Melfina," he said. "There's something that I need to ask you again. And this time, I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me."

"Um okay what do you need to know?" Mazren turned to face her, his fierce green eyes locking with hers.

"Why do you hang around with Starwind? What's the real reason?" Melfina didn't answer at first. She instead walked over to a flower bush and studied the blossoms.

"You don't like Gene do you Mazren?"

"I don't only dislike Starwind," Mazren answered. "I don't trust him either. And I don't like the thought of my little sister hanging around with a guy like that."

"You don't have to worry about Gene Mazren," Melfina said as she turned to face him. "He's always been kind to me."

"How?"

"Gene was the first person to ever show me true kindness," she told him. "The Kei pirates created me just to use me for their own plans. Hilda saved me, but deep down, I knew that she wanted me to do something for her in return. Still, she promised that she wouldn't mistreat me. And I thought that maybe if I did what she wanted than she'd take me to where I would be safe afterwards. There was also someone who claimed that he loved me, but actually just wanted to posses me like I was some kind of trophy."

"And what about Starwind?" Mazren asked. Melfina gave a soft sigh as she remembered how she and Gene met.

"When I first met Gene, he seemed so cold and distant, I thought that maybe he didn't like me. But after Hilda died, he learned that I was a bio-android and that I had no memory of who I was or why I was created. Gene then said that I was his responsibility and that he would do everything possible to help me find out why I was created." Melfina smiled sadly at the memory. "Gene had gotten involved with Hilda without knowing what was going on, and he certainly didn't have anything to gain by helping me, but he did anyway."

"So is that the only reason?"

"No," Melfina answered. "When Gene promised to help me, he invited me to join him and Jim. He didn't try to take me like Hilda did. He gave me a choice instead. And a little while later, when I guess he thought that I didn't want to stay with him and the others, he said that I didn't have to. Because of that, I always feel safe around Gene. I know that he'd never try to force me to do something that I wouldn't want to. But that's not the whole reason either."

"What is then?" Mazren asked. Melfina looked up to the stars as even more memories of Gene surfaced.

"I like the way Gene makes me feel." When it became clear that Mazren didn't understand, Melfina explained even further. "Sometimes, not knowing who I was or why I was created was so frightening to me. I looked human, I could feel what I guessed were emotions, and no one seemed to be able to tell that I wasn't human. But **I** knew, only I didn't know why. And if I didn't have a purpose or serve a specific function, than I sometimes worried that I didn't have a right to exist at all. But every time those thoughts surfaced, Gene would appear in front of me. He would talk and joke with me, acting as if it didn't matter to him why I was created. And when he did, it always made me feel the same way." Melfina looked back to her brother and smiled slightly. "I'm surprised that you and he don't get along better. You're both so much alike."

"I beg your pardon?" Mazren asked.

"You always act so hard and tough Mazren," Melfina explained. "But underneath it all, you have a kind heart. Gene's the same way. I guess that he's just too proud to show it most of the time, but he always does when it counts." Mazren didn't say anything at first. He just looked down to Slag who whined as if saying: _Don't look at me. She's the one who said it._

"I'll have to get back to you on that one," he said. "But what about his promise, did he ever fulfill it?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"What do you mean by that?" Melfina looked downwards for a few seconds. This one memory always brought mixed emotions for her. It was a painful one, but a happy one too.

"At the Leyline, I learned from Hazonko that I was created only so that I could guide the way to the Leyline and then activate it for whoever wanted the Leyline to grant their wish. He said that I was nothing but a puppet and that my only value was to be used as a tool." Melfina paused for a second as she tried her best not to shed the tears that threatened to overtake her. "I was devastated. All that searching and wondering just to find out that my thoughts, my personality, and even my feelings were all meaningless. But still, I thought that maybe I could at least repay Gene for all of his kindness. I offered to use the Leyline to grant him anything that he desired. But he said that all he wanted was for me to come back with him. I realized then that even if I was created to be just a tool, Gene didn't see me that way. And even through all the difficulties we went through, Gene was the one person that was always there for me no matter what. I told him that I didn't want to be the Maiden, and that I wanted to be with him forever. Gene said that he wanted the same thing and then…"

"And then what?" Mazren asked.

"And then he kissed me," Melfina answered as she looked back up to her brother. "And the part of me that was the Maiden was removed." As she spoke, Melfina wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before it could escape. "Hilda was the one who saved me, but Gene was the one who freed me. Because of him, I learned that it didn't matter why I was created. I was me, and I could be whoever **I** wanted to be." Mazren nodded in understanding.

"So what happened afterwards?"

"After the Leyline," Melfina told him, "I knew that I would have to make my own purpose. It was frightening, and sometimes I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to do it. But Gene was there for me like he always was. He encouraged me in whatever I did, and showed me so many wonderful things that I never noticed before." _Like that carnival,_ she thought. She still kept the Teddy Bear that Gene had won for her in her quarters aboard the Outlaw Star. And sometimes, when she was alone, she liked to hold it to her heart and pretend that it was Gene.

"But did he ever tell you that he loved you?" Mazren asked. "I don't want to say anything that might hurt you Melfina, but one kiss doesn't exactly mean that you're soul mates."

"Gene isn't very good at saying what he feels," Melfina answered. "But I could tell how he felt by how he spoke to me, or the way he would hold me. Little things he did that told me without words how much he cared for me." Reaching up to her neck, Melfina raised the small diamond pendant that she wore over her tie. "Gene gave me this to celebrate our first month of being together. He said that he wanted to get me a better one, but this was all he could afford. But I loved it just the same, if for no other reason other than it was a gift from him."

"So what happened then?" Mazren asked. "If Starwind was Mr. Wonderful than why'd you two break up?" Melfina closed her eyes as she continued to hold back her tears. What she was about to say she hadn't been able to tell anyone. But maybe her brother would be able to understand and give her some insight.

"After the Leyline," Melfina said, "my doubts as to who I was were gone, but new ones appeared to take their place."

"What kind of doubts?"

"Sometimes," she answered, "when we were alone or on a date, Gene would tell me stories about himself or his life. And every time he did, all I could do was listen. I had no memories of my own that I could share with Gene. My life literally began when I met him. As a result, I always felt as though I was taking from him without giving anything back."

"Is that all?"

"No, there were other things."

"Like what?"

"Gene once told me that there was no way for him to tell that I wasn't human," Melfina said. "But there is one way that I'm not."

"How?" Mazren asked. Melfina blushed slightly as she prepared to give her answer, trying to find the best way to say it without making Mazren uncomfortable.

"I don't…cycle." Mazren raised an eyebrow in question, then flinched uncomfortably as it finally hit him. "I'm sorry Mazren. I don't mean to say anything to offend you."

"Uh, none taken," Mazren said as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know, I really don't know what to tell you about that. But maybe it's like dreaming. It takes awhile for us to learn how to dream, so maybe it's the same way with you and…this other thing. Or maybe it's something that'll happen automatically once you know that you're ready."

"But what if it isn't?" Melfina asked. "What if one day Gene wanted to have a child? I wouldn't be able to give him that."

"So is that why he broke up with you?"

"Gene didn't break off our relationship," Melfina confessed. "I did. And there was another reason. One that couldn't be ignored." Mazren waited as Melfina took a deep breath. "Sometimes, a client would need to go with us on a job. And when they did, they'd sometimes ask about me and how I piloted the Outlaw Star. Gene would always tell them that it was some experimental technology that only I knew how to work. They all seemed to believe it, so not one of them ever found out that I was a bio-android. One of them even offered to pay me a lot of money if I built a chamber for his ship and showed him how to work it."

"Why did he lie about it?" Mazren asked. "Was he ashamed of it or something?"

"That wasn't it at all. Gene did it to protect me." Melfina bit her lower lip as the most painful of truths began to surface. "There are a lot of things that I still don't understand Mazren, but I do know that some people don't like androids. Ron McDougal once offered to buy me from Gene once. And another time, Gwen Khan locked me in stasis mode to force Gene to go into Gehenna Prison to find the coordinates for the Leyline."

"I heard about that," Mazren said. "I wondered why he did something so damned crazy. Now I know." Melfina simply nodded.

"Gene had to keep what I was a secret so that no one would use that knowledge to hurt me or to use me against him." Melfina gave a heaving sigh as a single tear escaped from her eye. "I loved Gene so much, but he never would have been truly happy with me. Having to give up what a normal girlfriend could give him, living a lie just to protect me. But I knew that Gene wouldn't break off our relationship for fear of hurting me, so I did it for him."

"Didn't he put up any kind of a fight?" Mazren asked.

"Not really," Melfina answered. "When I suggested that we go back to being just friends, he actually seemed to be a little relieved. I don't blame him though. I don't think that I was even the kind of girl that Gene could really love in the first place."

"What kind of girl does he like than?"

"I think maybe someone like Hilda," Melfina answered. "She was strong, beautiful, and so sure of herself. She and Gene shared a room when we first went to Blue Heaven, and Gene always thinks of her fondly. I could never compete with that." The sound of heavy footsteps signaled Mazren moving closer to Melfina. He rested his powerful hands on her shoulders and Melfina looked up to her brother.

"I have to be honest with you Melfina," he told her. "Starwind is not my favorite person in the universe, and I honestly feel that you deserve better than him. But if he wouldn't want to be with someone like you, no matter what his reason, than he's an ever bigger idiot than I thought."

"Well on that we both agree," someone said. Melfina's heart skipped a beat as she and Mazren looked to the source of the voice and saw Gene move out from behind one of the garden's trees.

"Hey Starwind?" Mazren growled. "Didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to eavesdrop on people?" To add his two cents, Slag ruffled his fur and snarled slightly, but Gene didn't seem to notice.

"My mother died when I was three. You think that you and your mutt could give me and Mel a moment alone?"

"If you think for one second that I'm going to leave her with you after…"

"Mazren," Melfina interrupted. Her brother looked down to her and her eyes told him that she needed him to go. Gene had overheard everything and Melfina knew that she couldn't avoid a confrontation now.

"All right," he said with a shrug. "But it you need me just…"

"Yeah I know," she said. Turning around, Mazren patted his hip for Slag to come and they left her and Gene alone in the garden. Melfina watched her brother leave and heard Gene's footsteps coming towards her.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked, not turning to face him.

"Long enough," he answered.

"So you know?"

"That's not all I know." Melfina wondered what he meant, and was answered when Gene reached up to caress her right cheek, his thumb drawing a pattern underneath her right eye. He turned her head to face him and Melfina saw that Gene's eyes were filled with both hurt and betrayal. "Melfina why didn't you tell me what Harry did to you?" Melfina gasped in shock. He couldn't mean that. How could he possible have known?

"Gene, what are you…"

"Melfina stop it," he told her. "I know all right. When I fought Mako, he rubbed it right in me face. I saw everything; the roses, what he said, even how he smacked you. Melfina why didn't you tell us what happened? Why didn't you tell _me_?" Melfina's vision blurred and she turned away from him. She now knew why Gene had been acting so distant to her. There was no use holding them back anymore. A stream of tears flowed down her cheeks as she pulled her cloak tighter around her body. "Melfina?"

"I was ashamed!" she cried out.

"Ashamed!" Gene yelled. "Ashamed of what? Did you think I'd blame you for what he did to you?"

"No, that's not it."

"Than what?" he asked. "Tell me!"

"He told me that we were the same," she sobbed. "That I belonged with him and not with you and the others. I tried not listen to him, but then he asked me if I ever felt left out or unwanted. And the truth is sometimes I did. Like when you and Jim were talking about your life and friends on Sentinel III. All I could do was listen from the outside. And at the time, I was starting to fear that you…"

"That I had forgotten my promise to you," Gene interrupted.

"And for a moment," she continued, "I began to think that maybe he was right. But I didn't want him to be right. I didn't want to think that you'd forgotten your promise. I didn't want to belong with Harry. And I didn't want to be like him, I was afraid of him. So I pushed him away as hard as I could. I kept telling myself that he was wrong, but I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. And because of that, when he came for me at the Grave of The Dragon I…"

"You what?"

"I almost went with him willingly." After a moment of silence, Melfina heard the rustle of fabric followed by Gene's coat being laid across her frame. He grasped her shoulders and gently turned her around, but Melfina didn't look up to his face. She didn't need to. She already knew that he was mad at her. It was then that Melfina felt Gene's breath move closer to her face, followed by his lips brushing against her right cheek. Melfina gave a tiny gasp of surprise as her eyes rose to meet his, her hand rising to the spot where he had kissed her.

"It wasn't your fault," he told her. "You were scared and couldn't think straight. Harry took advantage of that. Melfina you are nothing like him and you don't belong to anyone. Not to Harry, not to the Pirates, not even to me." But Gene's words barely registered in Melfina's head. All of her senses were still focused on the kiss.

"Gene, after you saved me from Mako, you kissed me didn't you?" It hadn't been her imagination, it had really happened. "Why?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. But first I need you to hear me out. It's now my turn to talk and yours to listen."

"All right." Gene took a deep breath and then locked his gaze with hers.

"Melfina," he said, "I'm sorry, but I broke my promise."

"What?"

"I lied to you," he confessed. "After the Leyline, I promised that I wouldn't keep anymore secrets from you. But that's exactly what I did. Except for one time, I haven't been with a another woman or gone on a real date since we broke up."

"Gene, I…I don't understand," Melfina said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You told Mazren that my type of girl was Hilda," Gene continued. "But what if I don't want someone like Hilda? Melfina, what if I want someone like you?"

"But why me?" Gene could have any girl that he wanted. Women seemed to be attracted to him so easily. Why would he settle for her? Especially considering all he'd have to give up.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked. "Melfina…I love you." Melfina's breath froze in her throat as her eyes widened in shock. _Loves me?_ she asked herself. _Gene said that he loves me?_ Was he telling the truth? Harry had said the same thing at the Leyline, but Melfina knew from the far off look in his eyes that he didn't really mean it. But Gene's eyes were different. They were serious and brutally clear. He was telling the truth, and that was what made it hurt so much. Melfina's vision blurred once again as she looked away.

"Melfina?" she heard him ask.

"Gene please don't say that."

"What!" he almost yelled. "What the hell do mean don't say that?"

"Weren't you listening?" she asked. "You'd never be happy with me. I can't give you the things that a normal girlfriend could. If you stayed with me you'd just be cheating yourself."

"Yeah I heard," he said, his voice steadily rising in volume. He grabbed her shoulders and forcefully pulled her against him. "I also heard that you loved me. Am I just supposed to ignore that? And what about how I feel about you? Or are you so scared of your own feelings that you don't even give a shit?"

"Gene stop it please!" she wailed. He was scaring her. She wanted to escape, to run away and hide. She squirmed in his grip and beat her hands against his chest. But unlike Mazren, she wasn't built for strength. After a brief struggle, he yanked her hard against him and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her against his chest. She tried to push away but Gene only increased his hold, crushing her against him so tightly that Melfina could barely breath.

"I never planned on feeling this way about you," he told her. His voice was softer, but still held intensity to it. "I never planned on feeling this way about anyone, it just happened. If people could plan on falling in love, or even choose who they fell in love with, than things would be a hell of a lot simpler. But you know what Melfina, it just doesn't work that way." Melfina didn't know what to do. The intensity in Gene's voice and the tightness of his hold frightened her, but the sound of his heartbeat through his chest was deeply soothing.

"Gene, I…"

"Okay," he interrupted, "so you don't have memories of your own that you can share with me. So what? We'll make our own memories and we'll share them together."

"But Gene…"

"So you can't have kids," he continued. "Melfina, there're clinics that can help with this sort of thing. And if that doesn't work out than we'll just adopt Jim. He already thinks of you like a mother anyway." Gene loosened his grip a little and Melfina looked up to him in surprise. _Jim thinks of me like a mother?_ she asked herself.

"And so you're a bio-android," he told her. "Melfina, I don't care. I never have and I never will. And I don't care what anyone thinks about it either. If I did than I wouldn't be an outlaw. But as it stands, the only opinion about me that I even give a damn about is yours." Gene paused for a second as his hand reached up to brush a tear from the corner of her eye. "Melfina, I know. I know that you overheard what Jim and I talked about in the Laundromat." Melfina's eyes widened again before she looked downwards in shame.

"Gene, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to o…" but Gene silenced her by pressing his finger against her lips as his thumb hooked her chin and raised her eyes back up to meet his.

"Melfina I was running away," he told her. "I was afraid of what would happen if I ever lost you. Either because I wouldn't be able to protect you, or that I would do something so unforgivable that you'd fall out of love with me. That's why I didn't put up much of a fight when we broke up. But I'm not running anymore. I've been running away my whole life and I'm sick of it. Melfina, I don't want you just to stay with me. I want you to be with me, but not if it's not what you really want as well. So I'm going to ask you the same thing that I did at the Leyline. Melfina, what is it that YOU want?" Melfina looked up to Gene, saw the sincerity in his eyes, heard the passion in his voice, and realized that there was only one answer that she could give him.

"I don't want to leave Gene," she half-sobbed. "I want to stay a part of the Outlaw Star's crew. But most of all…I want to be with you Gene. Always. And forever." Gene smiled softly at her and moved his face closer, his hand parting the bangs that hung over her eyes.

"So who the hell says that you can't?" Melfina opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Gene closed the distance between them and captured her mouth with his. Melfina's eyes shot open and her entire body tensed. But as the warmth from Gene's kiss permeated her being, Melfina relaxed and leaned into it. Her entire body went limp and her legs failed her, but Gene held her up against him. When they finally broke apart, the length and sheer intensity of it all had left them both gasping for air. "I've been wanting to do that for a very long time," he told her.

"So have I," she said. Melfina then wrapped her arms around Gene's neck and pulled him down to kiss him again, the coat he placed on her shoulders falling to the ground. As their lips met, Gene's tongue gently forced its way into her mouth and caressed against hers. Melfina wept at the sensation, but this time the tears fell for a different reason.

"I've missed you," she whispered as his lips left hers and climbed her face.

"I've missed you," he whispered back as he began to kiss away her tears. As he did, the tears stopped. There was no longer any reason to cry. Instead, there was a sweet warmth that began to grow inside of her. A warmth that only Gene seemed able to bring out.

"Gene," she suddenly said. "I need to ask you something. But I don't know how. I don't even know if I should."

"Melfina don't be ridiculous you can ask me anything." As he spoke Gene's lips moved from her eyes down to her neck and across her throat and chin. "What is it? Do you want something like a dress or some jewelry? Or do you need me to do something? Melfina just tell me what and I'll do it right now." Melfina looked up to the stars above them and took a deep breath for courage.

"Let me stay with you tonight please?"

Walking down the steps from the garden where he had left Melfina and Starwind, Mazren would occasionally cast his eyes back in that direction. Although he had respected his sister's right for a moment alone with Starwind, Mazren still felt as though he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. "So what do you think?" he asked Slag. "Should we go check on them or wait until Melfina calls us?" Slag looked up and whined a little, obviously in as much indecision as his master. Mazren scratched the wolf's ears and they continued on their way. _What the hell am I going to do now?_ he asked himself. His talk with Melfina hadn't gone as planned. He had guessed that Melfina carried a thing for Starwind. But he had thought it was nothing more than a crush. After all, Melfina had only been awakened a year ago. How could she possibly know enough to know what real love was? And yet, when she spoke, there was nothing naive or delusional about it. She spoke with a frank honesty and insight into Starwind's character that he had failed to see. But did Starwind love her in return? Mazren pushed the thought out of his head as he and Slag came out onto the flat courtyard that made up the first half of the fortress' top.

"I haven't seen you around lately." Mazren about faced and saw Suzuka sitting on a makeshift stone bench drinking some tea. By her side lay a bokuto with a hilt carved in the shape of a dragon.

"I've been busy," he told her. As detached as he tried to make himself appear, Mazren had a hard time not looking Suzuka over. Her long midnight black hair drifted down her shoulders and back, clashing nicely with her marble skin. Even under the loose kimono robe and geisha bindings underneath, he could clearly see what an amazing body the lady assassin had. The sight of her in that red two-piece on Tenrei still gave him more than a few pleasant dreams. A breeze blew across the fortress top and carried to Mazren a rather unusual, but pleasant scent. _Violet perfume,_ he realized. "That a new bokuto?" he asked, if for no other reason than to make some small talk.

"Yes it is," she answered. She picked it up and held it out to him. "It was made for me by Korde while you were off training." Mazren nodded and took it. He twirled the wooden blade in his big hands, noting such details as weight, balance, and overall design aesthetics.

"Pretty good work," he said as he handed it back. As he did, a thought sprung into his mind. "Suzuka, what's your impression of Starwind?"

"Why do you ask?" Mazren leaned against the wall as he told her of his talk with Melfina, how Starwind had eavesdropped on the whole thing, and how his sister had asked him to give her a moment alone with the guy. "I see," she said as Mazren finished. "Hopefully, all will turn out for the best."

"Meaning what?"

"That maybe this will be the moment that brings them back together."

"All right that's it," Mazren quickly said. "I'm going back up there." But he hadn't taken two steps before Suzuka reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Just leave them alone will you?"

"Fine." Mazren snapped his fingers and signaled for Slag to go in his place. But the wolf hadn't taken two steps before Suzuka snapped her own fingers and pointed downwards. Slag got the message and immediately lay down. Marzren stared at her in surprise. Even though he couldn't believe what he had just seen, he had to admit that he was just a little bit turned on.

"I know that you want to protect Melfina," Suzuka told him. "But don't you think that maybe you're overdoing the big brother act just a little? Melfina's grown up a lot in the past year. She's capable of making her own decisions about her life. If you're worried about Gene, you don't have to. He's done a lot of growing himself, right alongside Melfina."

"That's beside the point." Pulling free of her grip, he walked over to the nearby edge of the fortress to survey the jungle. "Melfina hasn't had the same level of experience in life that I've had. She needs someone to keep her safe. And Starwind doesn't have the skills to do that. He doesn't even have the right. That's MY job." Realizing too late that he had said too much, Mazren turned around to see a small smile spreading over Suzuka's features.

"Now I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you're jealous of Gene."

"Jealous of Starwind?" he laughed. "I think you need to check the expiration date on your tea."

"Just hear me out would you?" Suzuka asked. "Now from what you've told us, the Kei pirates planned to make you the ultimate assassin. But you didn't want to be their puppet so you escaped and decided to make your own destiny."

"Uh huh."

"But here's the problem," she continued. "After you escape, you find that you don't know what to do with your new found freedom. And although you chose not to be an assassin, the concept of fighting is still very much a part of you. It's all you've ever known you're entire life. It's what you were created for. It's quite possible that you are the only truly born warrior that has ever lived."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" he asked. Psychoanalysis was not something that Mazren was particularly keen on.

"I am, just be patient," Suzuka answered. "So as a result of your being born to fight, you choose bounty hunting, a profession where fighting is a necessary skill. This way, you can indulge your talents while having the freedom to choose your battles. But one problem still remains. You're alone. You have no family, and probably very few close friends. Therefore, you dedicate your life to seeking out battle after battle because they're your only reason for existing. But then one day, you realize that you're not alone. You have a family, a little sister. You now have someone you can protect, someone you can fight for. So you go looking for her, only to find there's someone else who loves her just as much as you do and wants to protect her as well. And if I was in your place, I'd immediately see that other person as a threat to my relationship with her." Mazren started to say something, but realized that there would be no point. Suzuka had hit the nail right in the head.

"So do you have any advice?" he asked.

"Just this," Suzuka answered. "You don't have to fight with Gene over Melfina. She has more than enough love for the both of you. And no matter what form her relationship with Gene becomes, you'll still be her older brother, and someone who she needs very much."

"Maybe," he said as he looked in the direction that he had left Melfina. No matter what his personal feelings were, he realized that maybe he should trust Melfina's judgment. But if Starwind did anything to her, Mazren would take great pleasure in inflicting vast amounts of pain on the guy. "But I still don't like it."

"Well," Suzuka offered. "If you like I know of a way to take your mind off of it."

"Oh yeah?" Mazren asked. He turned back to her just in time to see a wooden blade swung at his head. Mazren bent back to avoid it and then dodged as Suzuka slashed at him before jumping clear out of her reach.

"What the hell!" he yelled. Slag, sensing that his master was in trouble, ran over and stood by Mazren's side, his fur ruffled and his teeth barred. Suzuka, meanwhile, raised her bokuto and pointed it straight at him.

"I am Twilight Suzuka. Mazren the Wolf, I accept your challenge."

"Challenge, what challenge?"

"On Heifong, you said that you would like to spar with me, but didn't have time at the present moment," she reminded him. "But you do now. Now draw your blade and face me." Though struck dumbfounded at first, Mazren quickly regained himself and felt a smile grow in his face.

"All right," he said as he took off his jacket. "Sounds like fun." After pulling his katana free from its scabbard, he tossed his jacket over onto the bench previously occupied by Suzuka. "Sit this one out boy," he told Slag as he tapped the wolf's head. Slag looked up to his master in question, but he obeyed and went over to lie down in front of the bench.

"Then whenever you're ready," she told him. Mazren raised his katana and angled it across his face. Suzuka assumed a similar stance, and the two warriors circled each other like dueling predators. They locked their eyes, and assessed each other. It was Suzuka who made the first move. She raised her bokuto overhead and leapt straight at him. Mazren countered her blow and the two clashed together. Mazren had the strength advantage, but Suzuka had far superior speed. Mazren's katana deflected and slashed at Suzuka's bokuto, and she countered and parried for each attack. She pushed him back towards the wall of a building, but he leapt and spun free. Landing at an open side, he charged for it, but Suzuka turned and blocked in time. Mazren pushed her up against the edge of the fortress, attempting to pin her against the drop. But when his sword came down, Suzuka disappeared at the last minute. He heard the whoosh of a blade behind him and angled his katana to block

"Ready to quit?" she asked.

"Don't bet on it," Mazren grinned as he spun, slashed, and pushed her back. They stood and stared again at each other for a second; beads of sweat forming on both their brows. "Time out for a second."

"For what?" Suzuka asked as Mazren unlocked his body armor, then peeled off the T-shirt underneath.

"That's better," he said as the cool night air caressed his bare chest. Flexing his chest muscles, Mazren raised his sword and prepared to attack again.

"Charming," Suzuka said coolly. "Are you expecting to try and use your physique to make my heart go a flutter?"

"You tell me," Mazren answered. After another stare down, Mazen took off running along the side of the fortress with Suzuka following alongside. Mazren couldn't help but admire her grace. Suzuka moved like the wind, quickly but silently, her feet barely touching the ground. Mazren matched her in speed, but his steel-toed boots thundered heavily along the surface beneath him. Reaching another end, Mazren spun and slashed underhand; and Suzuka jumped straight up to avoid it. She landed off to his right, and Mazren twisted to meet her attack. Time was lost as they danced across the courtyard in a blur of motion and blades, forged metal clashing with reinforced wood, raw power against elegant speed. All the while, Mazren kept his eyes locked with Suzuka's. They were clear and focused, calm but with an underlying intensity. Maybe that was why he had been attracted to her at first. Mazren was curious as to what would happen if he cracked through Suzuka's cool shell and allowed the passion underneath to seep through to the surface. They continued to spar until Mazren's katana locked against Suzuka's bokuto, his hard green with her clear brown, their clashing power radiating off from them.

"I've got to admit," he said, the sweat beading on his brow, "you're one hell of a fighter Suzuka. No one's ever lasted this long against me."

"That's because I've found the one weakness in your technique," she told him.

"And what would that be?" Suzuka's answer was to raise her ki, causing a maelstrom to rise and swirl around them. The sudden increase of power pushed back against Mazren as he was slowly overwhelmed.

"You rely too much on your own physical strenth and that of your weapons," she lectured. "By using a bokuto, I am required to use both my ki and my mental abilities to their utmost. Therefore, I've heightened them both to their maximum level."

"Actually," Mazren commented, "by only using my strength, I conserve my ki. That way, when I need to, I can do things like THIS!" Raising his own ki, Mazren energized his katana with the Lightning Blade, bolts of electrical energy crackling around them. Mazren's power proved to be superior to Suzuka's and he easily began to push her back.

"Very impressive," she said as she strained against him. "But I still have one technique left. And it's an attack that no man can defend against."

"I'd like to see that," Mazren smirked.

"As you wish." She then thrust her face above where their swords met and kissed him. Caught off guard, Mazren's eyes exploded and his concentration faltered. Suzuka was quick to capitalize on the moment and she pulled back. Flicking her wrist, she sent Mazren's sword flying free from his grasp before thrusting her bokuto behind his ankle and tripping him. Falling onto his back, Mazren tried to get back up, but stopped as Suzuka pounced on his waist and pressed her bokuto against his throat. "I told you no 'man' could defend against it. Your kind are so predictable." Mazren was too stunned to say anything, hoping that Suzuka wasn't feeling the action that was going on just below where she was straddling him.

"Okay okay!" he laughed as he raised his hands in surrender. "I give."

"You're acting rather good natured for someone who just lost a fight," Suzuka observed.

"Well I've already told you. I like strong women." Suzuka smiled slightly in amusement as she lowered her head closer to him.

"Do I have a 'kick ass' body as well?"

"Would it help if I said yes?" Suzuka's answer was to close the distance and kiss him again. Her midnight black hair fell over them both as Mazren reached up and hooked the back of Suzuka's head to deepen the kiss. _Hooking up with these people wasn't such a bad idea after all,_ he thought.

_(Author's note:  Okay, now that you've finished the first half of chapter 15, click on the link for my artist's profile at the top of the page.  From there, click the link for my webpage and you'll be taken to where I've posted the lemon part of the chapter.  I know that it's a hassle to do this, but I'd really appreciate it if you checked out the lemon.  Especially since I worked so hard on it.  And after that, come back here and leave a review for chapter 15.)_


	17. A Vow of Love and the God of Death

**CHAPTER 16:**

A Vow of Love and

The God of Death

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, planets, alien_ _races, or any of the other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star" anime or manga. So Bandai, __Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to_ _"Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and_ _appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

When the early morning sun flowed in through the window, Gene groggily opened his eyes. _Why the hell can't the sun have a snooze button or something? _he wondered. As he gradually became more aware of his surroundings, Gene also became aware of the head of black hair that brushed against his right cheek. Looking down at the hair's owner, Gene smiled slightly. Sometime during the night, he and Mel had pulled apart from each other. She pressed tightly against his side; her head nestled on his shoulder. Taking his hand, Gene parted the hair that obscured her face as he tightened his hold on her, enjoying the feel of Melfina's skin against his own.  _And I thought she looked amazing in the moonlight, _he thought. But it was nothing compared to the way Melfina looked in the dawn.  Still, there was something different about Melfina that Gene couldn't put his finger on. Well, there was the obvious fact that she was no longer a virgin, but that wasn't it. It was almost as if she was glowing with a light all her own.

Smiling, that was it. Melfina was smiling in her sleep. No longer blank; her face was now absolutely radiant. _I am good_, he told himself. Looking down at her, Gene couldn't resist any more. He lifted her head slightly, lowered his, and kissed her. When he did, Melfina stirred slightly. Gene pulled away as Melfina sleepily opened her eyes, looked up to him, and smiled lovingly as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," Gene whispered back. The two pulled closer to each other until Melfina was lying back on top of Gene.  Gene pulled the bed sheet up to her head as Melfina's warmth once more began to saturate his body, making Gene feel complete again. Gene found it amazing that such a small body could possibly generate so much heat. "So how do you feel?" he asked. Melfina gave a soft sigh as she leisurely stretched her slender frame across his.

"I feel wonderful," she answered. "My whole body feels like it's tingling. Oh Gene, does making love always feel this good?"

"Yeah it does," Gene said. "So is that why you were smiling?"

"In a way, but also because I think that I dreamt for the first time last night."

"Really?" Gene asked. "What was it about?"

"Well," Melfina told him, "I was floating on top of a cloud. But underneath the cloud, there were horrible creatures, monsters who were trying to reach up and pull me down to them."

"And this was a good dream?"

"It was good because you were there Gene. You were lying beside me and I could smell your cologne, and I knew that as long as you were there than the monsters wouldn't be able to reach me."

"My cologne huh?" Gene asked, a cocky grin forming on his face. "Well, what can I say? Mix that with my good looks and charm and no woman can resist me."

"Actually, you wear too much," Melfina commented. "But that's good Gene. Because whenever I smell it, I know that you're with me. And then I don't feel afraid of anything."

"Right," Gene laughed. The two of them snuggled in silence before a thought occurred to Gene. "Melfina?"

"Yes Gene?"

"Why didn't you go with Harry the second time he came for you?  What stopped you?" When Melfina didn't answer, Gene wondered if he had said the wrong thing again. "If you don't want to answer than you don't have to."

"No Gene," Melfina said. "I should have told you about what happened on Heifong. You have a right to know why I didn't."

"If you really want." Melfina nestled her head on Gene's shoulder as she took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I knew that he didn't really love me," she told him. "The only reason he became attracted in me in the first place was because I was a construct. He fell in love with me for what I was, not for who I was. But I couldn't do that. And even if I did, I knew that he'd want me to be what he wanted me to be. And if I couldn't, I was afraid that he'd…"

"That he'd hurt you again?" Gene interrupted. When Melfina didn't answer, Gene knew he was right. Tightening his hold on her, Gene pushed Melfina's head deeper into his shoulder. "I swear to God I'm gonna kill him!" he growled. "The next time I see him, I'm gonna put my hands around his throat and…"

"Gene, please don't talk like that."

"Why shouldn't I? Nobody does that to my friends, especially not to **you!**"

"I know that what Harry did was wrong," Melfina said. "But I don't think that he was bad himself."

"What do you mean?" Gene asked.

"He seemed so lonely," Melfina told him. "I think that he wanted so desperately for someone to love him and that he could love back. But he didn't think anyone would because he was a construct. So the only thing he could do was just take whatever he wanted. But in the end, even that wasn't really enough.  I could have turned out the same as him if I hadn't met you Gene." Gene had to think about that for a second. Somehow, no matter what the circumstances, he just couldn't picture Melfina as being a psychotic asshole like Harry McDougal. Still, he had to admit that he was surprised with her insight. Gene had always thought of Melfina as kind and sweet, but naïve. But now he realized that Melfina was braver, wiser, and a hell of a lot stronger than even she gave herself credit for.  In fact, that innocence was her strength.  It gave her an insight into a person's heart that no one else had.  "Besides," she continued, "at the Leyline, he gave his life trying to protect me from Hazonko. He died because he thought that he loved me." Gene could hear the guilt in her voice and began to rub his hand up and down her back.

"It wasn't your fault what happened to Harry Mel," he told her. "He was a sick, messed up guy. You tried to tell him that you didn't love him back, but he wouldn't listen. There was nothing more you could have done."

"Maybe," Melfina said. "But Gene, after a sacrifice like that, forgiving him is the least that I could do." Gene was even more surprised after hearing that. The mere fact that Melfina could have compassion for Harry after what he did was amazing to him. Gene remembered how Jubei told him that he had sensed no darkness in Melfina, but Gene wondered why that was so. Was Melfina so innocent that she didn't know she was supposed to hate? Or maybe because she was a bio-android, she saw just how stupid and petty concepts like that were. _Or maybe, _Gene thought, _maybe she really is an angel. Yeah that's right. In fact, she's my angel._

"You know," he whispered, "maybe towards the end Harry wasn't a total asshole. By fighting Hazonko he bought me the time I needed to get to you. And if he hadn't helped me open the doors to the Leyline, I never would have been able to save you in the first place." Melfina buried her face in his throat and Gene planted a kiss on the top of her head, taking a deep whiff of its strawberry scent. _I'll never get tired of this smell, _he thought.

"I thought that maybe if I forgave Harry, and sung for him, than maybe his soul could have peace," Melfina said. "But I guess that wasn't enough after all." Gene knew that Melfina was talking about how the McDougal Brothers had attacked them all at Blue Heaven. It was then that an idea hit him. Hooking her chin with his finger, Gene lifted Melfina's gaze up to meet his.

"Melfina, when this is all over, would you sing that song of yours again?" he asked her. "But this time don't do it for Harry. Do it for me." Melfina looked to him in surprise, but then smiled slightly.

"I'll sing it now if you really want me to Gene."

"That's okay," he said. "Let's wait until after I've earned it."

"You already have Gene," Melfina said as she pulled herself up to his ear. Before Gene could say anything else, he felt Melfina's breath on his earlobe followed by her gentle singing.

_I don't know, what words I can say,_

_The wind has a way, to talk to me. _

_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby._

_I pray for reply. I'm ready_

Gene laid back and relaxed as Melfina's voice, soft and sweet, flowed into his ear and spread throughout his entire being. He had heard her song once before, when she had sung it for Harry. But now that she was singing it for him, it caused an alien feeling of tranquility to swell inside of him.

_Quiet day calms me,_

_Oh serenity, someone, please, tell me._

_Ohmmmm__, what is it they say?_

_Maybe I'll know one day_

To Gene, Melfina's song was like pure water. It flowed around and through him, soothing his mind and heart and carrying him away on a river of serenity.  The last time he had ever felt this calm and good was when Melfina healed him in her chamber.

_I don't know, what words I can say,_

_The wind has a way, to talk to me._

_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby._

_I pray for reply. I'm ready._

When Melfina's song ended, Gene felt as though he had just been slammed into a brick wall. His mind felt numb and his vision blurred a little. He didn't want the song to be over. He wanted to stay floating forever in that peaceful world. "Gene, are you crying?" Melfina asked. Her question snapped Gene back to reality.

"I don't know." Reaching up to his eye, Gene rubbed it and was surprised to feel a slight drop of moisture at the edge. "Yeah I guess I am." _I haven't cried since my dad died, _he thought. Melfina reached up to wipe his other eye as she snuggled back against his chest.

"I'm glad that you like my song so much Gene," Melfina said.

"Harry was right," Gene told her. "It's not a bad tune. But Mel, that may not matter anymore. I don't know how Harry got brought back to life, but whatever good he had in him before he died is gone. And if he comes after you again, I can't promise that I won't kill him."

"I know," Melfina said. "But Gene, I don't think that's really Harry. I think it's actually the embodiment of everything in him that was bad; all the anger and loneliness that he felt."

"Could be," Gene said. They quietly snuggled again, until Gene noticed how Melfina's hand was tracing one of the scars on his chest.

"Gene, what is it about this scar and the two on your face that make them hurt?" Gene wasn't prepared for that. The only person who really knew was Jim, and Gene had only told his partner the bare facts of it all. Still, after Melfina had been honest about Harry, Gene guessed he owed it to her.

"It's a long story," he told her.

"I won't mind."

"All right then," Gene sighed. "First of all, do you remember when you healed me in your chamber?"

"Of course I do Gene."

"You said that you understood," Gene reminded her.  "But what exactly did you mean by that?"

"I didn't see any of your memories if that's what you mean," Melfina answered.  "What I felt was a dark spot on your heart.  Something that felt so sad and filled with pain." Flattening her hand, Melfina laid it over Gene's heart as if she could still feel it. "I've always wondered what that dark spot was and if there was anything I could do to make it better."

"Well Melfina," Gene told her, "when I was a kid my mom died when I was three.  My dad was a trader who would sometimes leave for weeks at a time on his cargo runs. Still, I never really felt alone or neglected. I knew that my dad's work was necessary to support us, and he always made sure to spend all his time with me whenever he came home. Do you follow so far?"

"Uh huh," Melfina answered.

"Good," Gene continued. "Now then, not long after I turned 14, my Dad asked me if I wanted to go up into space with him on one of his runs. And naturally I said yes without a second thought. Of course I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little scared when we first took off. But once we got into space and I saw all those stars, I knew that this was what I was meant to do. I got so into it, I learned all the controls on my first jump."

"I see," Melfina said. "So what happened next?"

"Well," Gene told her as he stared straight ahead, "we came out of sub-ether space at Sentinel III, and that's when it happened." For the next few minutes, Gene spoke in a trance, the image of that terrible day playing in his mind. "Three pirate ships appeared out of nowhere. Two attacked us outright, firing their guns and beating on the hull with their grappler arms. There was an explosion. My dad got hurt pretty bad. I pulled him from his seat, tried to help him walk to the escape pod. I was going to save my dad no matter what it took. But when we got to the pod, he shoved me into it. I begged him to stop, but he said that he wanted me to live. He then fired the pod and launched me from the ship." Gene paused for a second as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "As I rocketed away, one of the pirate ships fired and blew up my dad's ship with him still on board. I crash-landed on Sentinel III. That's where I got the scars on my face and a few others as well. After that, I never got into a space ship again for almost seven years."

"Gene," Melfina said. "I'm so sorry…I…" but Melfina's voice failed her. Gene was snapped out of his trance as he felt tiny drops of water fall onto his shoulder. He looked down to Melfina and saw streams of tears were falling from her eyes.

"Melfina, why are you crying?"

"Because I hate that you had to experience something like that," she sobbed. "You didn't deserve to have something so horrible happen to you Gene. And you were only a little older than Jim." _She's crying for me? _Gene thought.  He didn't know what to say, until he remembered that Melfina had such a huge capacity for empathy and compassion. Taking a piece of the bed sheet in his hand, Gene lightly dabbed at Melfina's eyes.

"Hey come on Mel," he said. "Don't cry. It's all right."

"But Gene, all that pain you felt."

"Yeah I know," Gene told her. "But Mel, ever since I found you it just doesn't really hurt as much as it used to."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. But there's more to the story. And this is the part that I really need you to listen to."

"All right."

"When the pirates that attacked my dad's ship blew it up," Gene explained, "the light from the explosion revealed the third one. But the third one was different than the others. It was gold colored and diamond shaped."

"The Shangri La?" Melfina asked. "But why would the McDougal Brothers want to attack your father's ship?"

"Back then it was just Ron McDougal," Gene answered. "And as to why they did it, I wondered that myself. But when I fought Mako, I got my answer. He made me relive the memory, and when he did, I saw something that I had forgotten. The two pirate ships with McDougal had a _manji_ symbol on their hull, meaning that they belonged to the Toku." As he spoke, Gene's hand rose to caress Melfina's cheek. "Mel, I was just a kid when the Toku killed my dad. But I'm not a kid anymore. I've got the sword and I'm gonna use it. As soon as I finish my training, I'm going to go take care of the McDougal brothers and the Toku once and for all. Melfina, do you remember when after Hilda died, and I promised that I would help find your past?"

"How could I ever forget?" Melfina asked back.

"Well I'm making a new promise right now," Gene told her. "Melfina, I promise that no matter what, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Gene," Melfina said as her eyes began to fill again with tears. _Damn it there I go again,_ Gene thought. Leaning forward, Gene kissed the corner of Melfina's eye and caught the tear before it could fully escape.

"I have got to learn to be better at that."

"Better at what?"

"At talking to you," Gene answered. "Because every time I do I always make you cry." Melfina smiled sadly as she reached up with her own hand to caress his cheek. Leaning into her soft touch, Gene was snapped back to reality when Melfina lightly pinched him.

"But then you always say something that can make me stop." Gene looked at her in confusion before he smiled himself. The two laughed together before Gene pulled her up to his level and nuzzled his face against hers; Melfina's raven tresses falling down over him like a blanket.  He ran his fingers through the mane and examined her beautiful features before frowning slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Melfina there's so many things that I want to tell you," he said. "But I'm just no good at saying them." Melfina wrapped her arms around Gene's neck and lowered her forehead to press against his.

"Tell me another way," she said. "You're always good at that." Gene thought about that for a second before he did. Cupping her face in his hands, Gene reeled her in and kissed her slow and deep. He then brushed away some of the bangs that hung over her eyes and lightly kissed her forehead before moving down over her nose, her eyes, and all over her face. He stopped to pay extra attention to the spot underneath her right eye. Gene guessed that Melfina probably associated that one spot with fear and pain. He would continue to kiss it until Melfina felt nothing but love and security.

"You see?" she sighed as her skin listened to everything Gene's lips told it. "That wasn't so hard."  Pulling her head away, Melfina returned the gesture to the scars on Gene's left cheek.

Although it would have been nice to stay like that the entire day, Gene and Melfina knew that the others would come looking for them if they didn't get to breakfast. Besides, they were both getting hungry.

After a brief detour to her room for a fresh change of clothes, followed by a second to the showers down the hall, Melfina leisurely walked to the main hall. She and Gene had decided to walk separately to breakfast. They didn't want the others to know what had transpired last night between them just yet. For the time being, they wanted to keep it all to themselves. To the casual observer, the only thing that seemed different about Melfina was that she wasn't wearing her cloak. When she put it on, the garment seemed somehow restrictive. So she decided to just leave it behind.

As she walked, Melfina was amazed at how good she felt. There was a slight soreness between her legs, but she barely felt it. The memories of last night with Gene were still fresh in her mind. The warmth, the intimacy, the touching, and of being joined with Gene in one body. From the book Aisha loaned her, Melfina had deduced that sex was supposed to feel good. Still, what she had read didn't do it anywhere near justice. She felt fulfilled and totally at peace with herself. It almost felt as though she was walking in zero gravity. Stepping into a garden inside the second level, Melfina leaned against a wall where she stretched and sighed in contentment.

"Morning Mel," a voice called out. Melfina looked up and saw Aisha and Keibara standing at the edge of the garden.

"Oh hello you two," Melfina called back. As Aisha and Keibara came towards her, Melfina noticed two strange things. First of all, Keibara wasn't teasing Aisha about liking Jim. The second was that both of them were grinning at her in a strange way. "Um why are you looking at me like that?"

"So how did you sleep last night Mel?" Keibara asked.

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"Well judging by all the noise you were making," Aisha commented, "you were either having a nightmare or a really good time."

"I…wasn't making any noise," Melfina said, her face feeling noticeably warmer. Had she and Gene really been loud enough for Aisha and Keibara to hear them?

"You know Mel, you're a terrible liar," Aisha told her. "Especially since you weren't in your room at all last night." Melfina gave a tiny squeak as she shrank back against the wall. No matter how she tried to deny it, Aisha and Keibara had her fingered.

"So Mel was Skinny any good?" Keibara asked.

"Did Gene do any tricks?" Aisha asked.

"Did he use any props?"

"We're your friends Mel," Aisha said. "So you've got to give us ALL the perverted details."

"Oh, um, well, I," Melfina stammered.

"Both of you stop that!" someone scolded. They all turned and saw Suzuka who had just appeared at the far edge of the garden. "Whatever occurred last night between Melfina and Gene is none of our concern. So stop teasing her."

"Well," Aisha said as her grin darkened ever further into mischief, "at least Mel and Gene have the good sense to do it in the privacy of their room. Unlike a certain assassin and bounty hunter we know."

"What?" Melfina asked, not quite sure she had heard Aisha right.

"Nothing," Suzuka said with a blush. "It's nothing."

"Yeah it's nothing," Keibara laughed. "I just stumbled onto Suzuka and your brother last night out in the courtyard. And Suzuka was practically ra…"

"Keibara!" Suzuka yelled. But by then, Melfina had already deduced what had happened.

"So you do like my brother don't you Suzuka." Suzuka straightened herself up and tried to regain the air of cool dignity that she always carried.

"Your brother is…interesting," Susuka said. Melfina just smiled, remembering how Mazren had said the same thing about Suzuka.

"So what happened after you were interrupted?" Melfina asked, unable to resist.

"We went someplace else," Suzuka answered. "Someplace where there was more privacy. But enough about that; how are you and Gene?"

"I think you already know," Melfina replied

"Well that's great," Aisha said. "For a while, I was thinking that I'd have to lock you two naked in a broom closet or something."

"I really don't think that would have been necessary Aisha," Suzuka said. "I'm fairly sure that given time, Melfina and Gene would have found their way back to each other one way or another. However," as Suzuka turned back to Melfina, "I probably would have acted if things had taken a turn for the worse." Melfina smiled at that. She was glad to know that the others were happy for her and Gene.

"Thank you everyone," she said. "But, Mazren doesn't know about what happened. So please don't tell him about this yet?"

"That might be a good idea," Keibara said. "Otherwise, you and Skinny might just find yourselves in a shotgun wedding."

"Yeah," Aisha added. "And Maz'll be the one pointing the shotgun at Gene's head." Everyone-even Suzuka-laughed at the mental image of that. As she continued on her way to the main hall with the others, Melfina smiled brightly. Here on this lush planet, she was with her friends, her brother, and of course Gene. There really was nothing more that she could ask for. _So then why do I feel so uneasy? _Melfina wondered. It was then that Keibara pulled Melfina aside to ask her something.

"So Mel, IS Skinny a good kisser?"

"Yes he is," Melfina answered. "And he's good at a lot of other things as well." The two girls blushed and giggled before they ran to catch up to Aisha and Suzuka.

Whistling to himself, Gene strolled down a path that led to the main hall. He felt great. Last night was the best sex he ever had. He didn't know if it was because it had been so long since last, or just because it was with Mel. But whatever the reason, he was definitely looking forward to their next rendezvous. As he turned a corner, Gene stopped as he found himself face to face with Mazren, Slag, and Jim. _Okay Gene, _he told himself, _keep it cool. Just act normal._

"Morning guys," he said. But neither Jim nor Mazren responded in kind. "Something wrong?"

"Lose something?" Mazren asked. With a flick of his arm, he tossed Gene the coat that he had left in the garden last night.

"Uh yeah," Gene said as he put it on. "Thanks I've been…"

"Save it Starwind," Mazren told him. "From what I've heard, half the fortress heard you and Melfina last night."

"Uh…yeah well," Gene tried to say. Before he could explain, Mazren had already walked up and begun to stare him down. Mazren stood three inches taller than Gene, and outweighed him by almost a hundred pounds. But that was nowhere near as intimidating as the look of burning steel in his eyes.  _The one person you do not want to run into the morning after having sex with your girlfriend,_ Gene thought, _is her older brother who's bigger, tougher, and meaner than you.___

"Listen Starwind," Mazren growled. "I don't like you, I don't trust you, and I don't respect you. And the thought of what you did with my sister last night is enough to make me want to do things to you that constitute as crimes against humanity." Glancing aside, Mazren's features softened a little. "But on the other hand, Melfina does. And if she sees something in you, than I guess you deserve the benefit of a doubt."

"I see," Gene said. "Well I really appreciate that. And so will Melfina."

"Perhaps," Mazren said as he looked back to Gene, his face re-hardening. "But I'm warning you right here and now. If you let anything happen to Melfina, or worse yet if you break her heart, then I will gladly break you." With his warning given, Mazren turned around and walked away. Over by Jim, Slag looked to Gene, almost as if he was no longer certain of whether to growl at Gene or not. He eventually decided not to before following after Mazren. Jim meanwhile, who had stood silent up to now, walked up to Gene.

"So…you and Mel…you know."

"What?" Gene asked. "Are you to going hit me over the head with the sauce pan again?"

"Well that depends," Jim replied. "Is this another one of your sleazy one night stands?"

"All right look," Gene said, "I know that I don't have the best record. But this is the real thing. I honestly love Melfina Jim. And I'm not going to do anything to hurt her." Jim nodded and then smiled slightly.

"Well, unlike our friend Mazren I believe you."

"Really?" Gene asked.

"Yeah," Jim said as the two of them began to walk towards breakfast. "I wouldn't have a year ago. But you've changed a lot since we've met Mel. I really think that you and her are good for each other."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do. I'm just glad that you finally got up the nerve to get her back. It was really getting pathetic for a while." Gene smiled as he placed his hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Hey, thanks a lot partner," Gene said before his grin darkened noticeably. "Oh by the way, I told Mel that you think of her like a mother."

"That's nice," Jim said. And then the realization of what Gene said hit him. "YOU WHAT!"

"Yeah see if Mel and I can't have kids of our own then we're just going to adopt you."

"GENE STARWIND!" Jim yelled as he lunged for Gene. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Now now son," Gene teased as he held him at bay. "It's not nice to threaten your father." Jim screamed wordlessly as he lunged at Gene again, but Gene laughed and ran as Jim gave pursuit.

Walking down the corridor, Ron and Harry McDougal made their way to the dropships docked at the bottom level of the Damocles Sword. The entire ship was in an uproar. Roughly half an hour ago, they had achieved stationary orbit above the planet where Gene Starwind had been holed up for the last few days.

"This is it Ron," Harry said. "It's finally time to show them what happens when you mess with the McDougal Brothers."

"Maybe," Ron said.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked. "You still aren't trying to figure out why Shidowkun's after Melfina are you?"

"Nah forget it," Ron said. "I guess I'm still a little surprised by what that disc told us about that other guy."

"Yeah I know," Harry commented. "Who would have thought that Melfina had a brother? I never saw that one coming. Oh well, at least we get to kill him."

"Yeah you're right," Ron grinned. After losing the Shangri La, Ron had been seething with barely restrained anger. Killing that Mazren the Wolf guy would be very therapeutic for him. After reaching the hatchway for the dorsal bay, Ron and Harry entered and took a quick look around. All throughout the bay, crewmen were busy making the final preparations for planetfall while a group of Toku assassins stood in the center of the bay. A truly motley bunch, there were twenty-nine in all. Each one was armed with a different weapon or master of a deadly technique. Ron and Harry had been given the honor of being acquainted with them all yesterday. Shidowkun had recruited for this raid some of the most feared killers in the entire Toku guild. Each one was as strong as one of the legendary Anten Seven. Hopefully, these guys would fare better against Gene Starwind and his friends than the Anten did.  While they stood waiting for the go ahead, the woman who was in Shidowkun's quarters yesterday entered the bay, causing the assassins to stand to attention.

"All of you listen up," Shidowkun's whore, whom Ron had learned was named Aeslea, addressed them. "According to our estimates, the enemy is roughly two hundred in number and is massed in a single central location. With our army of drone troops we will have the advantage of superior numbers. We will land the drop ships in a perimeter around their base and surround them before moving in all at once. We will therefore cut off their means of escape and trap them in a small area. Because of the importance of this mission, the Emperor will be personally leading the ground assault. You all have been shown the pictures of both Gene Starwind and Melfina. All others are irrelevant, but these two must be taken alive at any and all costs. Now get to the dropships and prepare to attack."

"Hai!" the assassins answered. As they all dispersed among the eight dropships in the bay, Ron and Harry were about to get into the one nearest them when a scarlet sash flew in front of them to block their way.

"One second McDougal Brothers," the woman said as she retracted her cloth weapon. "Lord Shidowkun wishes that you both ride with him and me."

"What for?" Harry asked.

"Does the Emperor need a reason for his vassals to follow his orders?" the woman smirked as she walked towards a hatch at the far end of the bay.

"Come on Harry," Ron said. "Let's just go see what Shidowkun wants." The two of them followed the woman through the hatchway and down a narrow corridor before exiting into a much smaller bay, large enough for only a personal shuttle.  Docked in the center, the ten meter ship took up most of the bay's already cramped space.  Entering the vessel, the McDougal brothers were greeted to the sight of Shidowkun sitting in the shadows in the back of the passenger section.

"I trust that you both are ready to redeem yourselves," the Emperor inquired as his whore moved to his side.

"Yes Lord," Ron said with a bow. "My brother and I are yours to command."

"How reassuring," Shidowkun said. "Still, if your previous record against Gene Starwind is of any indication, I fear for the success of this raid." Behind closed lips, Ron clenched his teeth. Would the humiliation that Gene Starwind placed on himself and Harry never leave them? "Therefore, I have decided to be 'generous,' and bestow on you gifts that should be of some help." With a flick of his hand, the Toku Emperor gestured to a cabinet off to the side.  The panel opened, and a bandoleer loaded with almost two-dozen Caster shells floated out. "For you Ron McDougal," Shidowkun said. Ron accepted the bandoleer and looked it over in awe.

"Thank you Lord," Ron said. "But how did you find these? Some of these shells are even rarer than dragonite."

"To the resources of the Toku," the Emperor explained, "nothing is impossible."

"Yeah but what about me though?" Harry asked. Once again, Shidowkun gestured with his hand, and a cyber support suit floated out of the cabinet to land in Harry's arms.

"Hey," Harry said. "This is the same kind of cyber suit that Gwen Khan built for me."

"More or less," Shidowkun replied. "My scientists retrieved the blueprints from the Shangri La's computer. But since you're now in much better shape than you were back then, they've removed most of that cumbersome life support equipment, thereby tripling its energy output."

"Oh wow!" Hary beamed. "I can hardly wait to try it out."

"I'm sure you do," Shidowkun said. "But for now, I suggest that you both take your seats. By my estimates, the enemy will be having their morning meal by now. If we move quickly, we can catch them unprepared."

"Of course Lord," Ron said with a nod. Taking the two seats behind the pilot, Ron and Harry strapped themselves in as the pilot sealed the shuttle for departure. The sound of an alarm signaled the depressurization of the bay as the doors beneath them opened up.  The pilot maneuvered the shuttle out of the bay and led the dropships on to their way to the capture of Melfina and the defeat of Gene Starwind.

After chasing Gene most of the way around the first level, Jim made his way to the main hall. Looking left, then right, Jim checked to make sure the coast was clear. When he didn't see Mel, he decided to make a break for the entrance. If he hurried, he could get his breakfast and get back to his quarters before she saw him. After learning what Gene had told her, he was far to embarrassed to face her.

"Hey Jim," Aisha called out. Jim turned around and swallowed at the sight of her, Keibara, Suzuka, and Melfina walking toward him. Unlike usual, Jim noticed that Mel wasn't wearing her cloak.

"Oh uh, hey guys," he said, doing his best to sound calm. "Well, let's get to breakfast. Don't want it getting cold."

"Wait a minute Jim," Mel said as she turned to the others. "You all go on ahead. I need to ask Jim something."

"Sure Mel," Keibara answered. She and the others left her and Jim alone as they went in to get their breakfast.

"So um, what's up?" Jim asked, although he had a pretty good idea what was. Melfina looked around before pointing to a passageway between two structures.

"Let's go over there," she said. "I don't want to accidentally embarrass you."

"Uh okay sure," Jim said, doing his best not to break out into a cold sweat. He and Mel walked over to the passageway where they stood alone. "So what did you need to ask me?"  Mel looked down to him and Jim saw that her eyes were a little frightened, almost as if she were afraid of what he would say.

"Jim, Gene told me something last night. And I need to know if it's true or not." The way she was looking at him, Jim realized that Melfina deserved an honest answer.

"Sure go ahead."

"Do you," she asked, "I mean, do you really think of me like a mother?"

"Um," Jim said as he looked down, then back up to her. "Yeah I guess I do." As soon as Jim gave his answer, Melfina's eyes sparkled and she smiled brighter than he had ever seen her do before. Before Jim could ask her if she was all right, Melfina dropped down to his level and hugged him hard.

"Um, Mel?" Jim asked.

"Oh Jim thank you," she gushed. "Thank you so very much." She held him for a little while longer before letting go, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and making Jim turn five shades of red at once. Stunned, Jim watched as she walked away to the main hall. Subconsciously, he reached up to his cheek and rubbed the spot. _I never expected that to happen, _he thought. Taking a deep breath to calm down, Jim eventually followed after her. Entering the main hall, he looked around and saw Suzuka and Mazren sitting together, Aisha piling food on her plate, but no sign of either Mel or Gene.

"Hey Aisha?" he asked. "Where'd Mel go?"

"She got her breakfast and then left with Gene," Aisha answered as she plopped down and began to eat. "And since Suzu and Maz are sitting together, I guess it's just you and me Jim."

"Guess so," Jim said. Actually, the thought of that really wasn't too bad to Jim. Getting his own breakfast, he sat down beside Aisha just as Jubei and the other clan leaders entered. But no sooner had they than one of the Clan ninja scouts came running in. Rushing up to the main table, he took Tyr aside and said something to low for Jim to hear. "Hey Aisha, can you hear what he's saying?"

"Hmmmm?" Aisha asked through a mouthful. _Trust those Ctarl ears to stop working while she's eating, _Jim thought. Tyr meanwhile, rushed over to Jubei and said something else too low for Jim to hear before they both left to attend to whatever business was at hand. _Damn it what the hell's going on here? _Jim wondered. His instincts were screaming like a fire alarm. He could tell that something very bad was about to happen.

"Jim, Jim come in," Gillium broadcast over Jim's earring communicator.

"Gillium what's going on?" Jim asked.

"Dropships are landing all over the jungle," Gillium answered. "Ten in all. But furthermore, they're all adorned with a manji symbol." That was all Jim needed to know.

"Aisha!" he yelled as he jumped out of his seat. So much for having a nice quiet breakfast. "Get Suzuka and Mazren and meet me out front of Jubei's tower!"

"Hey wait a minute what's going on?" Aisha yelled back. But by that time, Jim had already run out the door in search of Gene and Mel. After a brief search he found them sitting on a bench. As he half expected Gene was trying to make out with Mel. One arm was snaked around Melfina's waist and he playfully nipped at her earlobe as she giggled and squirmed in his grasp.

"Oh hello Jim," Melfina called out as he saw him approach. "Would you like to eat with us?"

"Nice timing partner," Gene muttered. It was then that Gene saw the stressed look on Jim's face. "Hey what's wrong Jim?"

"The Toku!" Jim answered. "The Toku are here!"

When the shuttle landed, Harry couldn't get out fast enough. The cybersuit he wore fit him like a glove. But even better was the power he felt. Shidowkun was right. This new cybersuit was way better than the one Gwen Khan built for him. Not only was he faster and stronger than before, but without being dependant on all that life support equipment meant that he could now really go all out against that bastard Gene Starwind.

"Wait up Harry," Ron called out. "Remember, we've got them pinned down. There's nowhere they can run from us this time."

"Yeah I know," Harry said. "But why wait. I mean, after all this time, I'm finally going to dish out a little payback on that bitch."

"All in good time my young friend," Shidowkun told Harry. "All in good time." Harry and Ron stood aside as the cloaked form of the Toku Emperor floated past to survey the jungle around them. Although the undergrowth would have ensured a difficult landing, the pilot had dropped a flame carpet bomb that cleared a fourteen-meter wide area for them to touch down safely. Off in the distance was the giant fortress where Gene and his friends had taken up shelter. Behind them, Shidowkun's woman emerged from the shuttle.

"Lord Shidowkun," she informed the Emperor. "All other dropships have landed and have discharged their forces. All that is waiting is for your signal."

"Good," Shidowkun said. "But first, let's have a little psychological warfare." Curious as to what Shidowkun would do, Harry and Ron watched as the Emperor's body began to glow with a red light.

"So what can you see?" Gene asked. He and the others stood with Jubei, Tyr and Keibara atop the Wiseman's tower. At the moment, Mazren was searching the distance with his binoculars.

"Gilliam was right," Mazren answered. "I count ten drop ships in all. It looks like the Toku have sent out a full attack force."

"So just what are we looking at here?" Jim asked.

"The way I figure it," Suzuka answered, "the Toku are no longer taking the situation lightly. From this moment on, it's outright war."

"Most likely," Mazren answered. "Chances are they've brought assassins, Oni, and god knows what else. At the very least, we're expecting a full…" but Mazren was cut short by a disturbance in the distance. In a rush, a mass of birds erupted from the trees and took for the sky. In the branches, there was a loud rustling as hordes of monkeys ran screeching through the treetops.

"What the hell?" Gene asked. The animals in the jungle weren't the only ones acting strange. Down by Mazren's side, Slag began to growl and raise his fur. Something out in the jungle had the big wolf freaked.

"Gene!" Melfina whimpered. Gene turned around and saw that Melfina was on the verge of entering a catatonic state. Her eyes were wide, her arms were crossed tightly across her chest, and her face had drained even paler than Suzuka's.

"Mel what's wrong?" Jim asked.

"They're running from something," Melfina said as she began to shake. "There's something out there. Something bad. Gene I'm scared." Gene rushed over and held her tightly while Jubei moved over to the edge of the tower to search for whatever Melfina was talking about.

"Hey, hey," he said softly as he began to rub her arms up and down. "It's okay. No matter what's out there I won't let it get anywhere near you. Hey Jubei, any idea what's going on out there?" The Wiseman turned around and Gene saw that although his face was calm, Jubei's eyes held the same look of fear that Melfina had.

"Use the ki sensitivity skill Tyr and I taught you yesterday," Jubei told him. Gene didn't understand, but he did as he was told. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his feelings, trying to see what was wrong. And when he did, the shock of it caused him cry out in pain and his legs to fail.

"Gene!" Melfina called out as she caught him. Before he took them both down to the ground, Gene was able to regain himself and stood back up.

"Gene are you okay?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Gene answered as a cold sweat began to form on his brow. _Shit no wonder Mel was scared, _he thought. When he tried to use ki sensitivity, the first thing he had sensed was the jungle. So rich and full of life, it was like a field of light. But then, he had sensed something else. In the middle of the field, there was something out of place, a presence so strong that it outshone the jungle around it. But what had really struck him wasn't the strength of the presence, but the way if felt. It was like black fire, something that was somehow cold and burning at the same time. "What the hell was that?"

"Do you remember when I told you that I sensed no darkness in your friend Melfina?" Jubei asked. "Out there is something that is nothing but."

"So what's that supposed to mean?" Aisha asked. Her question was answered by the sound of thunder in the sky above them. Looking up, they saw that a cluster of clouds in the sky was starting to group together and form into a shape.

"Dad what's going on?" Keibara asked as the wind began to pick up.

"Whatever it is," Tyr answered, "it does not bode well." The clouds meanwhile, continued to darken, shape, and color until they formed into a roughly humanoid silhouette. The figure the clouds formed was broad and imposing. A crimson cape hanging from bladed shoulder armor covered the body while a black war helmet covered the head. From the brow of the helmet, three crimson crests ran along the top and sides to the back. Over the face, a red death's head mask hid any discernable features save for eyes that glowed with a fearsome red light. All around the figure, the darkened sky erupted with black thunder that streaked and roared above them.

"What the hell?" Mazren asked.

"Melfina," the image said.  The voice was deep and resonating, as if the looming figure was speaking from inside a tunnel. "I've come for you."

"No!" Melfina whimpered. Gene pressed her head deeper into his throat as he increased his hold on her.

"All right you!" he yelled. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"You and your friends already know Gene Starwind," the towering image answered. "You have already bested three of my four Shoguns. But now you face me."

"Wait a minute," Aisha said. "Are you trying to say that you're Shidowkun?"

"Precisely. And I've come to offer you all a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?" Tyr asked.

"I demand that both Gene Starwind and Melfina turn themselves over to me," Shidowkun ordered. "If they do that, than I will spare their friends as well as the Dragon Clan. Are we in agreement?"

"Agree with this!" Gene yelled. Taking one arm from Melfina, Gene drew his caster, summoned the sword's power, and fired. The energy blast rose into the sky and ripped a gaping hole in Shidowkun's chest. But no sooner did the blast pass than the hole sealed up again. "Hey," Gene said as they all gave him looks questioning his sanity, "it was worth a shot."

"But ultimately futile," Shidowkun said. "Just as any attempt against me will prove."

"Really," Mazren said. "You know, this little show of yours might work on my sister, but not on me. Stop hiding behind these tricks and face me like a man! Than we'll see what's futile!"  By Mazren's side, Slag growled and ruffled his fur as his eyes gleamed with anger.

"That goes for me too," Keibara said as she reached for her sais. "You seem to get off on picking on girls. Why don't you come down here and try that crap with me?"

"I'd be careful what you ask for if I were you my dear," Shidowkun answered.

"Oh real nice comeback," Aisha replied. "You know, I'm really starting to think that you're all talk pal."

"Oh really?" The front of the cape parted, revealing ornately crafted black and red trimmed armor. From out of the part came a hand encased in a clawed gauntlet. The hand flattened and glowed before several bolts of black lightning dropped out from the palm to the ground. Gene and the others covered their eyes from the flashes as whole trees were exploded by Shidowkun's attack. "Do you still think that I'm all talk?" Shidowkun asked. While the others stood paralyzed, it was Suzuka who answered.

"If your intention was to impress us, than you've succeeded," she told Shidowkun. "But that doesn't mean that we're about to surrender to you." But Shidowkun seemed neither amused nor irritated with Suzuka's show of courage.

"Have it your way," he said as his burning gaze switched to Gene and Melfina. "Gene Starwind, Melfina, I gave you a chance to surrender. Everyone who dies on this day, their blood will be on your hands." With nothing further to say, the figure shifted, blurred, and then disappeared.

"What will we do now Master Jubei?" Tyr asked.

"The only thing we can do," Jubei answered as she headed for the stairway that led to the bottom of his tower. "We rally the rest of the Clan and prepare ourselves for battle."

Standing aside, Aeslea watched in awe as Lord Shidowkun's display of power ended. She knew that performing it had only taken up a third of the Emperor's total concentration and power.  If it weren't for the need to take the android girl alive, Shidowkun could have wiped the entire area clean of life in one massive blast.  And yet, even after seeing what her master was capable of the pitiful fools still intended to fight. Did they really think that they could stand a chance of defeating Shidowkun, the living God of Death? _Oh well, _she thought as she loosened the sash around her right arm. _That just means that I get to have some fun with them._ 

"So then what's the plan?" the elder McDougal asked. Obviously shaken, the mercenary famed for his rock hard nerve had paled to a slight gray.

"You Ron McDougal," the Emperor ordered, "shall send word to all our forces to begin closing in on the enemy stronghold. Once you do that, you are free to either move in or stay here at your own discretion."

"Yes sir." Turning around, Ron McDougal hurried back into the dropship to signal the start of the attack.

"Aeslea," Shidowkun ordered. "Join our forces and move toward the fortress."

"Of course lord," she purred.

"Hey what about me," the younger McDougal asked. The Emperor's response was to extend his armored arm from beneath his cloak and point it towards the mountain to the east of their location.

"Search around the base of the mountain," Shidowkun told him. "In all likelihood, Gene Starwind will try to take the android girl to higher ground and supposed safety. Intercept them before they do, and capture her. Remember though, she is to be taken alive and Gene Starwind is to be merely defeated, not killed."

"Got it," Harry said as the status light on his cyber suit began to light up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date and I really can't keep her waiting." Bending his body forward, the youth took off running at a blinding speed, leaving a trail of shadow images behind him. After he left, Aeslea threw out her arm and launched one of her sashes onto a tree limb.  With a slight tug, she pulled herself up to the limb and bounded off through the branches, moving with the grace and speed of the wind. _Two hundred potential victims,_ Aeslea reminded herself.  _I hope the others won't mind if I take the lion's share of them all._

After their little chat with Shidowkun, Jubei summoned the entire Dragon Clan to meet in the main hall to discuss the situation. Over to the side, Gene stood quietly as he and the others listened as Jubei addressed the assembled warriors.

"You all have seen the image that appeared above our fortress," the Wiseman said. "A massive enemy force has invaded our planet. An enemy more powerful than any we've ever faced before. It is very likely that many of us shall die this day. I cannot force you to make such a sacrifice, I can only ask. Therefore, if any of you wish not to become involved, than choose to do so now. Head for the mountain where we have hidden the clan's ship and leave this world." Gene looked out over the Dragon Clan, but no one said that they wanted to leave. Their eyes all said that they were willing to fight. "Very well then," Jubei said. "One of our guests is an expert in the tactics of our enemy. He will speak now. I trust you will give him the same level of respect that you show me." Jubei stood aside as Mazren took his place to speak to the Clan.

"If this is a standard Toku assault force," Mel's brother said, "than they'll have brought an army of their drone troops, and most likely military grade armor suits for support. As you all know, the Toku's objective is to capture my sister Melfina and to take the sword. And it's a pretty safe bet that they know that Starwind has awakened it." Off to the side, Gene put his arms around Melfina's waist and held her tightly for comfort, as much for him as for her. "They're going to want to take them both alive. So this is most likely going to be entirely a ground assault. They won't risk accidentally killing either of them in full out air strike."

"What exactly are these drone troops?" one of the ninjas in the audience asked.

"Artificial constructs designed for combat and military usage," Mazren answered. "In all likelihood, they'll be using Cybers, Oni, and Tengus. Cybers are purely robotic so they'll be the easiest to take out. Oni and Tengus are a little more difficult. They can regenerate instantly and they can morph their hands into weapons. But even they have their weaknesses. Cut off the head, or attack the symbol in their breastplate and they die. The one weakness all three have though is a lack of sentience. So use their stupidity against them."

"Are they're any other threats that we should look out for?" a ctarl in the front asked.

"Most definitely," Mazren said. "The Toku will have brought armor suits with them. These will be piloted by human operators and armed with heavy weapons. They're big and tough, but they're fairly slow. Use that to your advantage. But the biggest threat will come from the Toku assassins. The Toku have at their disposal some of the most ruthless killers in the galaxy. If you encounter any of them, if possible take them out before all others. Any further questions?"

"What sort of strategy will the enemy be using and how shall we counter it?" someone in the back asked.

"Tyr will be discussing that," Mazren told them. "He and I have reviewed the situation and have come up with the appropriate tactics." Stepping back, Mazren made way for Tyr to take the stage.

"This is our battle plan," the bearded warrior said. "In all, ten dropships have landed in a circle formation around the fortress. The enemy is attempting to confine us in this area and then close in around us, thereby cutting off our means of escape. But they have made the critical mistake of underestimating our abilities. We have known that such an event like this would occur eventually and have therefore taken steps to prepare ourselves. Now then, for each dropship we will send out a squad of eighteen warriors. The rest shall stay here under Korde's command to protect the fortress. While we engage the enemy, Gene Starwind will take Melfina to the concealed hanger in the mountain behind us. Once there, he will signal us and we all shall retreat to join him there. The hanger can be used as an emergency base and has been outfitted with enough food and supplies to last us for a long time. From there, we can weather the enemy attack and coordinate appropriate counter strikes." Surveying the entire room, Tyr raised his tri-claw. "Now ready yourselves to fight. We move out in half an hour." The hall erupted into battle cries as the warriors of the Dragon Clan roared in compliance. As the hall began to empty, Tyr walked up and took Gene aside. "You and Melfina follow me," he said. "There's one final lesson I have to teach you."

"Yeah sure," Gene said, wondering what was about to happen. As he and Melfina followed after Tyr, Mazren called out to him.

"Hey." Gene turned around just as Mazren gave him the v-sign. "You take care of her."

"Right," Gene said as he returned the gesture. "And you take care of the others."

Jim stood by and listened as Mazren and Tyr laid out the battle plan. When Jubei stood aside to let them speak, Jim walked over to the wiseman and tapped on his arm.

"Hey Jubei?" Jim asked. The Dragon Clan's patriarch looked down to him. "I know that I'm not much use in something like this, but if there's anything I can do to help I'd like to."

"I think I know of a way," Korde answered. The big Saurian had appeared behind Jim and laid one clawed hand on his shoulder. "With your permission Master Jubei, I'd like to appoint Jim as team choreographer."

"I think that's an excellent idea Korde," Jubei replied.

"Team choreographer?" Jim asked.

"Just follow Korde," Jubei answered. "He'll explain everything to you." Jim nodded and left the others as Korde led him down into the center of the fortress. Stopping at a room underneath Jubei's tower, Korde opened the door and ushered Jim in.

"What's all this?" Jim asked. Against the back of the small room, four monitors and a communication system had been set up.

"In the clearing where we first captured you and the others," Korde told him, "there was a stone column with markings similar to this temple wasn't there?"

"Uh huh," Jim answered.

"Several other stone columns are positioned around the jungle," Korde explained. "They function like sensor posts, sending data back to this fortress. I've integrated some technology into the stone of this fortress so that we can access the data."

"I see," Jim said. _Whoever built this place thought of everything, _he thought. "So what am I supposed to do?" he asked as he sat down in front of the monitors.

"These monitors will display the location of the enemy forces as well as our own," Kord explained. "Use the radio to keep us appraised of all enemy movements as well as to coordinate our forces. The team leaders shall keep in touch with you by means of earring communicators."

"Gotcha," Jim said as he gave the thumbs up to Korde. "You can count on me."

"I wouldn't have assigned you this responsibility if I couldn't," the Saurian said as he left. "I must go to ready my team. We'll be in charge of defending the fortress."

"Good luck to you," Jim said as Korde left. "I've got a feeling we're going to need it," he added after the door closed. Reaching into his backpack, Jim pulled out Gillium's drone and set him on the desk in front of him.  "Gillium, what do the Outlaw Star's sensors tell you about what's going on?"

"It's not good Jim," Gillium answered.  "The Toku are already starting to move in on the fortress.  By my estimates, the first group should reach us in about one hour."

"Hopefully that will give the Dragon Clan enough time to prepare and intercept them."  Opening a panel on Gillium's side, Jim pulled out some wires and began to connect the pink maintenance drone to the computer system.  "Gillium, access the Outlaw Star's censor grid and communication system.  Maybe we can use it to enhance what Korde set up."

"Right away Jim," Gillium replied.  Jim watched as the monitors came to life and began to display the Toku forces that were slowly closing in on them.  He assessed them carefully, realizing that the slightest mistake could cost them all big time

After meeting with the rest of the clan, Gene and Melfina followed Tyr as he led them into the recesses of the fortress's base.

"Hey," he asked her, "are you okay?"

"Actually," she answered, "I'm scared." Gene took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

"Yeah I know," he said as she squeezed back. "So am I. But don't worry. Whatever the hell Shidowkun is, that was the closest he'll ever get to you." Melfina looked sideways to Gene and gave him a small smile.

"I know Gene." Gene smiled back, but then thought of something.

"Say Mel, how did you sense Shidowkun before even Jubei did?" Melfina frowned as she considered her answer.

"I really don't know Gene. I just felt as though there was something that didn't seem right." Gene nodded. If Jubei was right about Melfina being free of darkness, than maybe she would be sensitive to something like Shidowkun that was nothing but. "But Gene, that's not all."

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Do you remember those tablets we saw on Tenrei? The ones that showed the Dark Giant?"

"You mean the ones that you said reminded you of something bad right?"

"When I first sensed Shidowkun," Melfina further explained, "it gave me the same feeling I got when I saw those tablets. Almost as if I've met him before."

"I see," Gene said. "Well, looks like we're here." Tyr had just entered a doorway at the end of the hall they were walking down. Gene and Mel followed after and entered into some kind of massive dojo. "So Tyr what did you want to show me?"

"For today," Tyr answered, "I was going to try and teach you some of my own personal techniques."

"You mean like special attacks?"

"Something like that. But recent events have deemed that impossible. Therefore, I am going to go ahead and teach you my most powerful technique right now."

"Okay," Gene said. "So what do I have to do?"

"First things first," Tyr answered as he removed his tri-claw and attached his cyber-hand. Melfina girl, would you mind pulling that lever there?"

"You mean this one here?" Melfina asked as she pointed to a lever that stuck out of the wall to her left.

"Yes that's right," Tyr answered. "Pull it down all the way." Melfina did and a large stone slab and two rows of wooden posts rose up out of the floor. "Now then pay very close attention to what I do," he told Gene. Turning to face the stone slab and the wooden posts, Tyr clasped his hands together and held them in front of them.  "Now then, it's a common fact that objects with greater densities are stronger and more durable than those with lesser." As he spoke, Tyr's hands began to glow and shake with the power he was building up.  "I've discovered that the same rule applies to ki.  When compacted, the potential and strength of ki is enhanced greatly.  Do you understand so far?"

"Pretty much." Gene answered.

"Good, now pay very close attention from here on out," Tyr lectured. "To perform this technique, gather as much ki as you can summon, and then compact and push it together as tightly as you can."  Unclasping his hand, Tyr extended his left hand forward and pulled his right fist down by his side. "The tighter you compact it, the stronger it becomes.  You must then focus all of your senses on your target and nothing else. Once you have done that, you can then unleash this ultimate technique; the Starbreaker Fist." With a yell, Tyr retracted his extended hand and punched with his other.  The air in front of him flashed as a roaring ball of fire and light that left a trail of shockwaves in its wake fired from Tyr's fist. The wooden posts caught the edge of Tyr's attack and shattered while the stone tablet Tyr aimed for exploded in a roaring, blinding flash. Turning away, Gene used his coat to shield Melfina from the shower of debris that pelted against them. When it stopped, Gene and Melfina stared in shock at the sight. The stone tablet and the two rows of posts had been shattered to nothing.

"Holy shit!" Gene exclaimed.

"Against such a sudden surge of immense destructive power," Tyr lectured, "there is no defense. Do you think that you can do it now that you've seen it?"

"Um," Gene answered, "yeah I guess so."

"That was amazing," Melfina said. "I wouldn't think that you would need any other techniques than that."

"True," Tyr agreed, "the Starbreaker fist is fast, powerful, and will never miss its mark. But like any technique, even it has its flaws. It takes complete concentration to perform.  The slightest lapse of which can cause the compacted energy to destroy the one who performs it. A crafty opponent can take advantage of the lapse in your defense to divert your attention.  Therefore, only use Starbreaker Fist when you are certain that you can do it without being distracted. Am I clear lad?"

"Crystal," Gene answered.

"Than you'd both better get out to the front of the fortress," Tyr said. "Master Jubei will be waiting for you."

"Right," Gene said. "You take care of yourself out there okay?"

"Same to you." Leaving Tyr, Gene and Melfina headed for the front of the fortress to meet Jubei. As they hurried on their way, Gene kept giving sideways glances to Mel. _Why would Shidowkun and those stone tablets both give Melfina the same feeling? _he wondered. _And why would he feel familiar to her? Oh well, we can figure out that part later. It's going to be one hell of a day. For now, I'd better just concentrate on surviving through it._

Setting his weapons bag on the bed in his quarters, Mazren began to equip his full arsenal. The jacket he wore was more than just a fashion statement. Its multiple interior and exterior pockets allowed him to carry a huge amount of firepower. After loading his automatics into his belt holsters, his submachine gun went into the left interior holster of his jacket while a heavy blaster pistol went into the right. Picking up his assault rifle, Mazren briefly considered taking it as well, but decided not to. For all its stopping power, the heavy, boxy weapon would only slow him down in the crowded space of the jungle. Setting it back down on the bed, he instead pulled out a micro grenade launcher and hooked it onto his back, then attached a full number of throwing knives to his sleeves and filled the remaining pockets with as much spare knives and ammo that he could carry.  The last weapon he equipped was his katana. Withdrawing it, he studied the razor sharp edge and the gleaming surface.  This was his favorite weapon, forged for him by a great and reclusive weapons master in exchange for services rendered. Custom designed to be used by him alone, only Mazren's hands could bring out his sword's true potential.

"Hey Maz you ready?" Aisha called through the door.

"Yeah I'm coming," he called back. _Well here we go, _he thought. Stepping out off his quarters, he met Aisha, Suzuka, and Slag who were waiting outside. Suzuka was calm and serene, her concentration focused completely on the coming fight. Aisha however, was in an obvious state of impatience. Her tail twitched and her claws clenched and unclenched. In her hand, she clutched a wound up Ctarl whipping chain, most likely given to her from one of the Clan's Ctarl-Ctarl members.

"I'm going out to help the eastern defense," Suzuka said. "Aisha's going out to the west."

"I guess I'll help the north then," Mazren said.  Slag barked and moved next to his side. "Sorry Slag, not this time. This isn't going to be a hunt. It's war. And I don't need you taking a bullet for me out there. So stay here and help protect the fortress. All right?" Slag whined and lowered his head. He obviously didn't like Mazren's decision, but he obeyed. "If there's nothing else," Mazren told the others, "than let's go to work." As he, Suzuka, and Aisha made their way to the outside of the fortress, Suzuka put her hand on his shoulder.

"Promise me you'll be careful out there," she told him. Mazren looked into her eyes, nodded, made sure Aisha had left them behind, and then kissed her for good luck.

"You too," he said. It would be a shame for either of them to die just when things were starting to get interesting.

Standing in the courtyard of the fortress, Tyr surveyed the warriors he had picked for his team. They numbered twenty in all; himself, eighteen ninjas, and his right hand Keibara. All of them were personal students of his, trained in his own techniques. They were all good fighters, and even better comrades. Tyr knew that a good deal of the Dragon clan would probably die today, but Tyr would do everything in his power to keep their casualties to a minimum.

"You ready Dad?" Tyr looked over to Keibara. His adoptive daughter had dressed in light armor, perfect for maneuvers requiring agility and acrobatics. He himself had dressed in full chinese armor that would slow down a weaker man. _Where does the time go?_ Tyr wondered. He still remembered when he had first saved the starving little girl who was living on the streets. And now, she had grown up into a healthy, intelligent, and strong young woman. She was the only one in the entire clan who was able to hold her own against him.

"As much as I'll ever be," Tyr answered as he locked the strap of his helmet. "Let's move out." Taking point, Tyr and Keibara led their team down the steps of the fortress and towards the jungle beyond. Around them, other members of the Dragon Clan were herding the Tri-horns out of their pens to send them on their way. The Dragon Clan would most likely not be able to return to the fortress for quite a while. The Tri-horns would have to take care of themselves from now on. Hopefully, the released beats of burden might even slow down the invading forces. As they headed out to intercept the enemy, Tyr took a moment to look around. The sky was clear; the sun was shining. It was a perfect day for a battle. Reaching out, he grasped and gently squeezed Keibara's shoulder.

"Dad?" she asked.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens today," Tyr told her, "I'm very proud of you." Keibara looked at him in confusion before laughing nervously.

"Hey come on Dad," she said. "Don't talk like that. We're gonna make it through this thing. So let's stop worrying and go show these guys who they're messing with."

"Of course," Tyr answered. He wished that he could have told Keibara what he knew, but Tyr had spent far too much time and energy raising her to just let her throw it away.

After meeting Jubei outside of the fortress, the Wiseman escorted both Gene and Melfina along a path that led into the jungle.

"Here is where we must part," Jubei told them as they reached a fork in the path. "Take the northern route, it will lead you straight to one of the hidden doorways of the secret hanger in the mountain. You can open the hanger by inserting this key into the slit in the rock face." Reaching into his robe, Jubei handed to Gene what looked like a miniature version of his staff. "Once you reach it, alert your friend Jim to tell us to retreat. The hanger is protected by both thick walls of rock and protective charms. Once you enter, not even Shidowkun will be able to get to you."

"Gotcha," Gene said as he accepted the key.

"Um Jubei?" Melfina asked.

"Yes," the wiseman answered.

"I'm sorry that all this happened," she said. "We didn't have the right to bring you and the rest of the Dragon Clan into this." Underneath his broad hat, Jubei smiled softly at her.

"Melfina," he told her, "you needn't blame yourself for what has happened. As the protectors of the Sword, we knew that this day would come sooner or later."

"They clan's helping us because they chose to Mel," Gene added. "Just like me and the others are. Remember?"

"Besides," Jubei continued, "the Dragon Clan and the jungle we live in harmony with is far from helpless. Now then, I suggest that you both get going." Turning around, Jubei began to move down the eastern path.

"So where're you going?" Gene asked.

"We all must fight this day, even me," the Wiseman answered. "But my battle shall be far different than the rest of the clan. It is one that only I can fight."

"I see," Gene nodded. "Well good luck to you."

"You too," Jubei answered as he disappeared into the jungle. Gene and Melfina watched him go for a little while longer before Gene took her hand in his and hurried with Melfina to the hanger.

As he ran, Gene wondered how a day that had started out so perfectly could have gone straight to hell so fast.

Behind his mask, Shidowkun closed his eyes and reached out with his senses into the jungle.  It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.  He could sense the power of the Sword, he could sense the power of what must have been the Dragon Clan's patriarch, he could sense all two hundred members of the Dragon Clan, and he could also sense her.  Revulsion and desire filled his being as he determined her location.  Out of them all, she was the most noticeable, even though her power was still undeveloped. It angered him that one such as he could be threatened by one so weak.  And yet, just as the flame draws the moth to its death, Shidowkun couldn't help but be drawn to her as well.

"The word's gone out Lord," Ron McDougal said as he exited the shuttle.  "There anything else?"

"None," The Toku emperor answered. "You are free to either stay here or join the attack force."

"I think that I'll move on. I've got some business to take care of with that other android."  Shidowkun turned towards Ron McDougal and pointed to the North.

"Seek him over there then," Shidowkun instructed.  Ron bowed and headed in the direction that Shidowkun had indicated.  Returning his attention back to the jungle, Shidowkun evaluated the position and movement of both her and the Sword's power, and calculated just where they would be heading.  As he expected, they were both moving to higher ground and supposed safety.

"And now Gene Starwind," Shidowkun said aloud. "It's time you and I talked face to face." Before that though, there was one thing that had to be taken care of. Walking to a shadow that stretched out from a nearby tree, Shidowkun sank and disappeared into the darkness. With the power of the Shadow Movement technique, the Toku Emperor advanced unseen through the jungle's shadows.

(_The Toku have landed. And while Gene hurries to take Melfina to safety, the crew of the Outlaw Star and the Dragon Clan are moving out to buy them some time. Harry McDougal has been sent on his way to intercept them, while Shidowkun stalks his prey from the shadows. What is the battle that only Jubei can fight alone? And what is the secret that Tyr is keeping from Keibara? Not everyone is going to survive this day. Not only that, but the long awaited fight between Gene Starwind the Swordwielder, and Shidowkun the Toku Emperor is about to begin. Be here for our next exciting episode. Same Outlaw-time, same Outlaw-website.  
Don't forget to review.)_


	18. Ultimate Power vs Ultimate Darkness

**Chapter 17:**

Ultimate Power vs. Ultimate Darkness;

Gene vs. Shidowkun

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star," anime or manga. So Bandai, __Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.) _

_(Author's note:  Most of the martial arts weapons used in this chapter can be viewed at the websites for __Superior__ Martial Arts Supply and Swords Online) _

The jungle was quiet. Too quiet.

The Toku invasion force had been on the move for roughly half an hour. By now, the individual teams were close enough for visual contact with one another. Positioned point were the Mongol Armor suits, their static saws cutting through the undergrowth and making a path for the rest. Between the Mongols, the cybers guarded the armor suits' blind spots while Oni assassin drones moved quickly and silently through the trees. Above the canopy, the Tengu drones provided aerial reconisance to the Toku assassins, the commanders of the invasion force. They were only half an hour from contact with the enemy fortress, and they had yet to see either an interception force or even a booby trap.

Unbeknownst to them, they already had. In the jungle around them, shadows created by neither plant nor jungle beast flitted amongst the leaves as they took position.

Off to the forward left of one team, the underbrush began to rustle. Signaling for a stop, one of the assassins gestured with his Pudao sword to stand ready. The rustling grew louder as they waited, only to be greeted by a huge reptile with three horns growing out of its face. With a sneer of disgust, the assassin signaled to let it pass. It was the third such creature his group had encountered yet. And since their objective was the Dragon Clan, it wasn't worth the trouble to kill. Once the beast had passed, the assassin gestured for his group to keep going. Hopefully this would be the final delay in their path.

That hope was dashed to nothing when a Cyber in the group thirty yards to the right stepped on a vine tripwire. From out of the canopy, a tree trunk swung down and slammed into one of the Mongols and sent the armor suit flying into a group of ten Cybers, crushing them like tin. The Toku barely had time to recover when a hail of shurikens and arrows attacked from all sides at once. Onis and Cybers found themselves shredded by the star shaped projectiles while several Mongol suits were blown to pieces when an explosive arrow lodged in their armor plating.

From out of the treetops, a lone figure dropped to the ground. Using the Rising Cyclone Fist and Claw, Tyr launched himself spinning into a group of five cybers; his good hand knocking them into the air and setting them up to be slashed by his claw. Off to his right, the assassin with the Pudao sword raised the scimitar like blade and spun it around his head as he flew toward Tyr. But Tyr dodged and slashed his with claw, taking the assassin out with a single pass. As he returned to the cover of the trees, the formerly organized Toku force split into a chaotic mob.

"Forget about the stragglers!" Tyr yelled to his fighters. "Concentrate all efforts on the main forces." At Tyr's command, the heat signatures of the Dragon Clan's warriors appeared in the cyber's scanners as they dropped on mass from the trees. "Commence attack!"

"Gene, do you hear that?" Gene turned around and looked in the same direction as Melfina. They had been running for almost twenty minutes and still had a long way to go. From off in the distance, Gene could hear what sounded like explosions.

"It's started," he said. "Damm it. I thought we had more time than this." Another explosion echoed as Melfina took Gene's hand and pulled it in their destination.

"Gene let's go," she said. "The sooner we get to the hanger the sooner the Dragon Clan can retreat."

"Yes ma'am," Gene answered, impressed and proud that Melfina was being so strong. Continuing on their way, Gene continued to keep a vigil for any Toku forces. On occasion, he would use the ki sensitivity skill to search for anything his eyes couldn't see. Nothing seemed out of place, but then again, if the Oni and other drone troops that Toku brought with him had no souls, they wouldn't appear until they were right on top of them.

Coming upon the clearing where he had trained the day before with Jubei and Tyr, Gene checked for any signs of trouble. When all seemed clear, he and Melfina decided to chance it and left the cover for the trees, just as a sudden blur rushed into and knocked them off their feet. "What the Hell!" Gene yelled.

"Long time no see." They looked up to a nearby tree-branch and were greeted to the sight of Harry McDougal sitting on the limb, wearing some kind of cyber suit. "So where do you think you're going? Don't you know that it's rude for the guests of honor to leave the party early?"

In another part of the Jungle, a quintet of Cybers was cut into ribbons by a typhoon of razor sharp wind. After dispatching them with the Wind Dragon Spiral, Suzuka next turned her attention to a trio of Oni that dropped from the trees to surround her. One formed its hands into a blade and charged, but Suzuka deflected with her new bokuto and slashed across its manji symbol. For the other two to, Suzuka ran behind and decapitated them both with a single stroke.

Behind her, Suzuka sensed an oncoming attack. She leapt out of the way just as an arcing energy lash came down on where she was standing, the attack hitting two Clan ninjas instead who weren't fast enough to escape. Off to her left, Suzuka saw a young man with slim, highly attractive features, and thick blonde hair that came down to just below his thin shoulders. He wore a knee length crimson robe and was armed with a tai chi straight sword.

"Hmm," he said. His voice held an arrogant, condescending tone that Suzuka immediately disliked. "Quite beautiful. Why don't we find something more productive to do besides fighting."

"I beg you're pardon?" Suzuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Attractive people should never be forced to kill one another," the assassin continued. "Besides, it's pointless to resist. No woman can refuse my perfect face; much less even defeat…" but the assassin was cut short as Suzuka sent a small Razor Sharp Gust across his cheek.

"If you're just going to talk than go away and stop wasting my time." With a stunned expression that changed to rage, the handsome assassin's hand rose to the tiny, almost unnoticeable nick underneath his right eye.

"My face!" he half shrieked. "You've mutilated my beautiful face!" With a scream of mad fury, he charged Suzuka head on, his sword a blur of motion as he slashed and stabbed at Suzuka's bokuto. _He has the skill to back up his boasts_, Suzuka thought. _But he shouldn't have lost his temper._ Allowing her enemy to waste his energy, Suzuka blocked and parried his attacks until an opening presented itself. With a firm grip on her bokuto, Suzuka whipped and pummeled her enemy across the face before slashing across his chest. But the assassin was wearing some kind of armor underneath his robe and had received a small gash. Recovering quickly, he slashed with his sword and released another arcing energy lash. _Time to end this_, she thought. Waiting until the last possible moment, Suzuka snapped her bokuto across the middle of the attack and dashed forward. But before she could bet close enough to strike, her enemy whipped his blade and coiled his attack around Suzuka's Crimson technique, aiming straight for her throat. Suzuka was barely able to avoid, her enemy's attack cutting the hem of her kimono and nicking her thigh instead.

"Look what you did?" he screamed as he pointed at his face, covered in bruises from Suzuka's sword strike. "You've destroyed my perfect beauty." But while her enemy ranted, Suzuka quickly analyzed as to how he had countered what was supposed to be her ultimate victory technique. _That sword of his_, she realized. _It's so thin and flexible that he's able to coil and twist his attacks around his opponent's_. Raising her bokuto, Suzuka focused on the center of the assassin's power and saw a pinpoint of light appear just below his navel. _Let's see if this bokuto Korde gave me is worth the wood it's made of_. As her enemy prepared to release another attack, Suzuka felt her bokuto began to heat as the wooden blade began to shine with a white light. The assassin unleashed another attack and Suzuka snapped her sword forward. From the bokuto's tip, a bolt of white energy flew down the center of the energy lash, striking her enemy in the center of his power and turning his attack back toward him, drilling him right through his torso.

Off in the not to far away distance, Suzuka could hear what sounded like blaster fire. Running to offer aid to whatever the Clan warriors were fighting, Suzuka heard the handsome assassin babbling in his death rattle.

"How? How could any woman resist my perfect beauty?" Stopping in her tracks, Suzuka turned to face her fallen adversary and decided to at least give him an explanation.

"I'm spoken for," she answered. "And he's more of a man than you could ever hope to be."

Providing cover fire for the Dragon Clan, Mazren's ears picked up a whistle coming down from above him. He jumped out of the way as a flurry of shurikens and throwing knives struck the tree behind him, the projectiles chipping away the wood and cutting it down. He looked up to the source of the attack as young girl of about eighteen leapt down from the treetops, a bladed wheel hanging from her belt. "I recognize that technique," he said.

"My name is Suni," the girl announced. "Lord Askared was my teacher; and my lover."

"I see." Holstering his blaster and submachine gun, Mazren drew his sword and Suni drew her blade wheel. Behind him, the ninjas he had been covering prepared to return the favor. "Leave her to me," he told them. "Go help the others." The ninjas nodded and left Suni to Mazren. The two stared with locked eyes and took off running side by side. Suni slashed and spun with her wheel, but Mazren parried and slashed back. Jumping away, Suni tossed the wheel, and Mazren dodged. But after he passed, the wheel split into two separate disks. One attacked from the ground while another attacked from the sky. Mazren jumped and leveled his body sideways, the disks missing him by a fraction of an inch. Suni caught the discs and rejoined them into one wheel as she assumed a Crane stance. "Looks like Askared taught you some of his moves. I wouldn't use them on me. I've already seen them."

"Then I'd better use one of my own then." Spinning to her left, Suni threw her bladed wheel underhand and flung it at Mazren head on. Mazren raised his sword to block, and the wheel split at the last moment. The two halves of the wheel spun around him, creating a miniature tornado as they released dozens of shurikens. The energy created by the wheel's revolutions caught the shurikens like leaves in the wind, trapping Mazren in the center as they began to slowly cut him from fifty places at once. "Try escaping from that," Suni taunted over the howl of the wind and the whistling of the blades. _She's right_, Mazren thought. _If I move, I'll only make it worse. But every technique has strengths and weaknesses. But where? The spinning motion of the blades makes it impossible to properly defend against. Wait, that's it._ Drawing his sword and holding it horizontal to his body, Mazren ignored the pain from the multiple cuts as he charged his Lightning Blade and began to spin, creating a whirlwind of his own within Suni's. Pushing the shurikens away, Mazren stopped spinning and thrust his sword towards Suni, the sudden shock gathering the shurikens and sending them flying towards her. Suni attempted to protect herself with a ki shield, but was too late to block them all. As he felt his wounds begin to heal, he walked over and stood above the teenage assassin who was the same age as his sister. Though alive, she was covered from head to toe with wounds that would scar her for life. "Go ahead," she said. "Kill me." But Mazren grunted in disdain and turned away.

"I don't kill defenseless people," he said. "Especially defenseless women." As he started to walk away, Suni used what little ki she had left to call her wheel back to her. As the two halves returned to her hands; Suni slapped them back together, sent the last of her ki into her weapon, and re-seperated it. From inside the wheel, dozens of poisoned needle darts were sent flying towards Mazren. The needles were a second from striking Mazren when he turned and punched with his Thunder Fist, the internal energy from the technique creating a barrier that deflected the needles back towards Suni. "Unless they push it," he added as Suni fell back dead. Off to his left, a wave of blaster and heavy machine gun fire struck the tree to his left. Mazren dove behind a nearby boulder for cover as three cybers and a Mongol armor suit appeared to his right. Drawing his micro-grenade launcher from his back, he leapt from his cover, fired, and hit the Mongol beneath its cockpit, taking out all four targets at once.

Redrawing his gun, Gene aimed straight at Harry. "Look Harry," he growled, "I don't have time to play with you so just get out of our way." Up in the branches, Harry chuckled and flipped down from the branch so that he now hung upside-down by his knees.

"Hey Melfina, you like my new outfit? I picked it out just for you. I mean it has such fond memories for the both of us. Remember? It's just like the one I wore when I told you that I loved you. The same one that Hazonko killed me in. Do you remember that? Do you remember when I died? Do you, you backstabbing little BITCH!" Melfina couldn't think of anything to say, not that it mattered. She knew that Harry, or rather this copy of Harry, would never accept it. Meanwhile, Gene's eyes narrowed as he tightened his hold on his gun's trigger.

"I thought I told you to watch your mouth when you talk to Melfina you stupid asshole."

"And just what are you going to do if I won't?" Harry smirked.

"How about this?" Shifting his aim, Gene fired an energy bullet at the limb Harry was hanging from. The wood shattered and Harry fell, but he flipped and landed on his feet before dashing to the other side of the clearing. Gene's eyes followed the trail of shadows and couldn't believe what he had seen. How the hell did Harry move so quick? He didn't sense any ki, so it had to be that suit he was wearing. But how could a Cyber suit be anywhere near that powerful?

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot Gene?" Harry asked. "You handle that gun like an old lady." _Oh you are really going to pay for that,_ Gene thought.

"Melfina," he said aside, "get back into the trees. I'll handle this." But Melfina didn't. Instead, she moved over to behind Gene so that her front was pressed against his back. Before Gene could ask what she was doing, Melfina reached around him, wrapping one arm around his waist while her other grasped his gun arm. "Mel what are you…"

"I'm tired of running and hiding from him Gene," Melfina said. "And I'm tired of always standing by and doing nothing while you and the others risk your lives to protect me. This time I'm going to fight too. Besides, my eyes are better than yours. I can follow Harry's movements and guide your aim. Besides, if he's still working for the Toku then he needs to take me alive. This way he won't be able to use his suit's weapons." As he continued to stare at the girl who always seemed so innocent and naïve; but also incredibly brave at a moments notice, Gene smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Okay then," he said as he looked back to Harry. From deep down, Gene felt a powerful connection with Melfina form, just like when they fought Hazonko. "Let's do it."

Separated from their group, a quartet of cybers continued on their way to the fortress. From above them, a figure dropped down from the branches and landed right in the middle of them. Before they could react, Aisha used a spinning heel kick to take off all of their heads in a single sweep. From out of the branches, an Oni attacked with double axe-blade hands. Aisha dodged to the left, wrapped her whipping chain around the Oni's arm, and pulled its defenses open so she could place an elbow strike in its chest. More of the creatures jumped out of the trees, and Aisha met them head on. Grasping the whipping chain in the middle with both hands, Aisha twirled and spun both ends around her as she fended off the attack; making sure to keep in mind what she had learned with Ortho. Always keep a cool head, make as little movement as possible, and turn your enemy's attacks against him. When she dispatched the last of the Oni, Aisha prepared to return to the cover of the branches and wait for more; but something struck her in her back, knocking her to the ground and making her drop her chain. From behind her, a Mongol had snuck up and fired its chaingun into her back. Her thick Ctarl skin had protected her from being killed, but she could still feel blood flow from where she had been shot. Quickly rolling to her feet, Aisha jumped and ran as the Mongol's machine gun fire followed her; tearing up trees, underbrush, and anything else that got in the way. The bullets were an inch from grazing her heels when something stuck between the Mongol's legs and twisted, sending the armor suit sprawling to the ground. Aisha around and saw Ortho drive the butt of his Bo staff into the Mongol's drive systems. With the armor suit unable to move, the Silgrian fighting master rushed over and expected her wounds.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Sure fine," Aisha said. "It'll take more than a scratch to take down a Ctarl-Ctarl."

"I'm sure, however allow me." Drumming his fingers around where she had been shot, Ortho sealed the broken vessels and stopped the bleeding. "That should do it."

"Yeah thanks." Knowing that she still had a long day ahead of her, Aisha realized that she should maybe conserve as much blood as she could. Suddenly, the noise of what sounded like a train found its way into Aisha's ear. She shouted a warning to Ortho, but was too late. From out of the jungle, a man-sized tornado slammed into them and sent them flying. Aisha picked herself up, looked for Ortho, and saw him lying motionless on the ground. "Ortho!" she screamed. She rushed over to him, saw the blood on his gi, and knew that he was dead. Meanwhile, the cyclone stopped spinning and revealed itself to be another Toku assassin, armed with a pair of Tiger Hook Swords.

"What's the matter pussycat?" he taunted. "You look like you lost your best friend?" Turning to the assassin, Aisha bared her fangs and felt her rage build as she prepared to transform and rip her enemy to shreds. _Don't do it_, she heard Ortho's voice say in her head. _Don't lose control. Fight calmly, not aggressively._ Despite the feral rage that was developing inside of her, Aisha forced herself to calm down and relax. "Too afraid to fight?" the assassin asked. "Don't worry. You'll join your friend soon enough." Twirling his hook swords, the assassin began to spin and transformed himself into a whirling cyclone of motion. As he launched himself towards her, Aisha relaxed her body and mind, waiting for the precise moment to move. The assassin was only an inch from slashing across Aisha's throat when she darted out her hand and caught one of the hook swords, stopping her enemy's movements completely. _Okay_, she heard Ortho say. _Now you can go crazy._ With a roar, Aisha pulled back her other hand and uppercut across the assassin's jaw, sending him flying into the sky. As her enemy landed somewhere off in the distance, Aisha picked up Ortho's body and carried him over to where the underbrush was the thickest.

"This is the most I can to for you now Ortho," she said as she pulled the shrubbery over her friend and teacher. "But I promise that I'll come back for you later." Returning to where she had fought the assassin, Aisha looked around for her chain. When she couldn't find it, she instead decided to take the assassin's hook swords he had dropped. He wasn't going to need them anyway.

"Aisha," she heard Jim yell in her earring communicator. "There's a Clan team near you that's got heavy wounded. They're under fire, due west about two hundred yards."

"Got it," she said. She could grieve for Ortho later. Right now, there was work to be done.

Alone in the jungle, surrounded by its life, Jubei stood and waited. Off in the distance, he could hear the explosions as the invaders to his home clashed with his clan. The Wiseman's heart was heavy with grief. Already, he knew that some had died in battle. But he also knew that he couldn't leave his location to help them. Unless he succeeded in his role, then there would be even graver consequences for the Dragon Clan, and possibly for the entire galaxy as well.

In front of him, one of the invaders stepped into view. Around each of his forearms was wrapped a trio of chains that ended in spiked weights, daggers, or cutting hooks.

"Hold it right there," the assassin called out. From underneath his sunhat, Jubei examined his attacker without fear or concern.

"Go away," he warned. Taken aback by Jubei's aloof attitude, the assassin's surprise quickly changed into anger.

"You'd better take me seriously old man if you know what's good for you. Or maybe you want to try your luck against my Flying Snake Chains."

"If you're going to do something than do it," Jubei replied. "There's something I must accomplish here and would therefore prefer not to waste time with the likes of you."

"You senile old bastard!" the assassin yelled. Leaping into the air, Jubei's opponent pumped the air with his legs, creating currents of air that he used to propel himself in a circle above Jubei's head. Flinging out his arms, the assassin cast his chains in a sphere that surrounded and slowly began to constrict toward Jubei. Analyzing the assassin's technique, Jubei calculated where to strike and countered with the Golden Rod, his staff a glowing blur of motion as it struck the chains and turned the attack back to the assassin, the links wrapping around his body and crushing him. Standing over his fallen enemy, Jubei positioned his free hand in a prayer gesture.

"You should have heeded my advice." Suddenly, the feeling of an approaching threat struck into Jubei's heart. _He's here_, the Wiseman realized. Reaching into his robe, Jubei retracted five scroll charms. As he began to chant the proper sutra, the dark force entered into Jubei's presence and the Wiseman threw the charms into the air. As if possessing a mind of their own, the five talismans flew into the air and glowed with the same golden light of Jubei's staff before forming a golden ring that enclosed the area around him.

"The Five Sutra Binding Circle," an unseen voice said. "Do you really think that this will hold me?"

"Perhaps not the original spell," Jubei answered. "But this is my own variation. It feeds on the energy of the one trapped inside it, turning their power against them. The stronger you are, the stronger the bind. And so you shall stay imprisoned here until Gene Starwind is ready to face you."

"So in other words you decided to trap me rather than face me outright," Shidowkun taunted. "Are you truly so afraid of me."

"Afraid of what?" Jubei asked. "You are nothing but a demon who feeds on the fear and pain of those you victimize. You skulk in shadows, afraid to venture into the light where punishment for your crimes awaits. And you stalk and threaten an innocent girl simply because it amuses you. No demon. There is no fear of you in my heart. Only contempt."

"Well said priest. But you've made two minor mistakes."

"And what would that be?"

"First," Shidowkun lectured. "If the one who casts this spell is incapacitated or slain before it is completed, than the spell is neutralized. Secondly, though the one inside the circle has no power outside the bind, they do inside." As if on cue, a tendril of solid darkness extended out from the shadow of a nearby tree and attempted to wrap itself around Jubei's neck. But Jubei turned in time and smashed his staff into it, vaporizing it on contact. All around him, the shadows came alive as multiple dark tentacles reached for him. Jubei spun, dodged, and struck back for each one; never allowing a single tendril within a three-foot radius. From the branches, a mass of them attacked at once; too many for Jubei to fight one at a time. So instead, the Wiseman twirled his staff over his head and drove the blunt end straight into the ground. From the headpiece, beams of light radiated out and destroyed the tendrils, preventing any further attacks as well.

"Your dark power is strong demon, but even the smallest of lights burns brightest when surrounded by the shadows."

"Perhaps," Shidowun replied. "But then again, the power of the darkness without is always inferior to the darkness within." Curious as to what Shidowkun meant, Jubei realized too late that he hadn't illuminated the shadows within his own clothes. From within his robe, the isolated shadows stretched around and over Jubei, binding his body and making him drop his staff. With Jubei's attack defeated, two more tendrils dropped from the branches, wrapping around Jubei and lifting him into the air. "You say that you hold no fear of me priest," Shidowkun said. "You also call me a demon. Perhaps I should place the fear in you by showing you just how right you really are." From the darkness that bound him head to foot, two tendrils extended out and flowed into Jubei's eyes. Jubei's head convulsed as Shidowkun invaded his mind and revealed to him his true face; the shock of it all making Jubei scream in fear and pain. "And now that you know, I shall leave you to tend to more pressing matters." Retracting the dark tentacles, Shidowkun dropped Jubei to the ground where he lay weak from shock as the Toku Emperor continued on his way.

The power of Harry's cyber suit made it impossible for Gene to see anything except the afterimages. But luckily for him, Melfina had no problems following him "Left!" she yelled, moving Gene's arm to guide his aim. Gene followed her guidance and fired a ki bullet, barely missing Harry who stopped and reversed direction in time. Melfina guided Gene's arm after Harry and squeezed Gene's wrist, signaling for him to fire. Harry dodged and circled around, but Melfina never let him out of her sight. They weren't able to score a hit yet, but Harry's suit was going to wear down sooner or later. As he followed Melfina's directions, Gene took notice of how good her reflexes were. _Maybe I should teach her how to shoot after this is all over_, he thought.

As kept trying to get close enough for a hit, Harry felt his suit heating up. The acceleration circuits weren't meant for this kind of a workout. If he didn't find a way to get close to knock them apart, his suit was going to have a meltdown. Glancing behind him, Harry caught sight of the trail of afterimages behind him and got an idea. Shifting into reverse for a second, Harry projected an afterimage in front of him, and Gene and Melfina took the bait. As they fired at the illusion, Harry dashed toward them, knocking both of them apart and off of their feet. Before they had a chance to regain themselves, Harry backtracked and sent Gene rolling with a kick to the stomach, delighting in Gene's wheezing sounds of agony.

"Gene!" Melfina called out. She got to her feet and tried to run to him, but Harry appeared in front of her and slapped her to the ground.

"You wait your turn," he told her. "Trust me, you'll get to feel the pain soon enough." Though Gene had been caught off guard and stunned by Harry's attack, the sight of him striking Melfina triggered something in him. In his mind, he saw how Harry had terrorized and smacked Melfina on Heifong as the world began to take on a reddish tint. The power was swelling inside of him, making him rise to his feet. And rising with it was a roaring that drowned out the noise from the nearby battle. "So you still want to play huh?" Harry asked as he saw Gene stand up. "Than let's do it."

After the shock from Harry slapping her wore off, Melfina saw that Gene had gotten back up. But something was different about him. Gene's eyes were no longer their warm dark blue, but actually looked as though they were shining with a red light. As she watched, Harry once again tried to rush him, but Gene dodged and thrust out his arm, catching Harry in the chest and knocking him off his feet. In the same motion, Gene grabbed Harry by the throat, spun, and threw him across the clearing into a nearby tree. Melfina continued to watch horrified as Gene dashed across the clearing and punched Harry in the stomach, making him cough up blood.

"Now it's your turn!" Gene yelled. Moving his fists in a blur, Gene began to beat and pound on Harry until he was nothing but a bruised and bloody mess. Wrapping his hands around Harry's throat, Gene lifted Harry off of his feet as he began to strangle him. _How do you like it?_ his mind screamed. _How do you like feeling beaten and helpless?_

"Gene stop!" Melfina screamed as she ran over and pulled on his arm. "Don't do this please?" Gene stopped in his choking of Harry and couldn't believe what he had heard. He was the one that loved Melfina. He was the one who would give his life to protect her. He wasn't the one who had beaten and terrorized her. How dare she try and stop him. He snapped his head around and Melfina took a step back. It was then that Gene saw the look of fear on her face and realized that she was frightened of him. The realization was enough to drive him out of his rage. He looked back to Harry and dropped him to the ground. Standing above the gasping, bloody mess that was Harry McDougal, Gene felt like he was going to vomit. _Did I really do this?_ he asked. It was just like Jubei and Tyr told him. When fire rages out of control, it destroys itself and everything around it. Gene had lost control, and in the process had almost hit Melfina.

"Mel…"Gene said, "…I'm…" but he couldn't get the words out. What could he say to make up for what he had almost done? He couldn't even look at her.

"It's alright," she said. Moving to his side, she grasped his arm and rubbed it up and down. "It's okay. Let's just go."

"Right," Gene said. Leaving Harry where he lay in the clearing, Gene and Melfina continued on their way through the jungle, but were stopped once again when a quartet of Oni dropped in front of them. Gene pulled his gun and was about to fire when something else jumped down from the trees, some kind of jungle cat with three strips of scaly skin running along its back and sides. The snarling animal launched itself into the Oni and began knocking them right and left. Gene didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't the type to look a gift horse in the mouth. Grabbing Melfina's hand, he pulled her after him as they made their escape.

As she ran, Melfina heard a yowl off to the side. She looked to the left and smiled at the sight of the Scale Leopard cub she had helped the other day. _Thank you,_ she thought.

Stepping out of the jungle and into the cultivated growing fields, Guan made his way toward the enemy fortress, the heavy curved blade of his Kwan Dao battle staff gleaming in the late morning sun. Taking stock of the undamaged fields, he realized that he was the first one to reach the fortress. He was a mere twenty paces away from the structure when a doorway carved into the wall opened to greet him. From out of the passage came a tall and gray skinned Saurian man, his body covered with scars. In his hand, the Saurian grasped a Wolf's tooth battle staff, the spiked club at its end dripping with blood. _So it appears that I am not the first after all_, Guan thought.

"I dislike killing immensely," the reptile-man answered. "But I am willing to do so if you do not leave here immediately."

"And just what makes you think that you can stop me?" Raising his Kwan Dao in a battle stance, Guan tossed it over his shoulder, twirled it behind his back, then brought it up front in an underhand slash. The Saurian raised his Wolf's Tooth in response and copied Guan's movements. But instead of an underhand slash he performed a few quick jabs with the club end. Accepting the challenge, Guan countered with a series of blindingly fast circular slashes to the air in front of him followed by a lateral overhead slash. The Saurian nodded and spun his Wolf's Tooth overhead before jumping and spinning to the side, striking out with his weapon using only one hand. A slight bead of sweat formed on Guan's temple as he decided to go all out. Grasping the middle, he unlocked the connection joints and changed his Kwan Dao into a customed three-section staff. With his hold on the middle section, Guan spun the ends around him as he swept to the side, above him, and even between his legs.

Korde assessed his opponent and knew there was only one way to counter a technique like that. Raising his Wolf's Tooth, he spun it in front of him; then moved it to his right, to his back, his left, and then back to his front again. With the assassin's attention locked on the Wolf's Tooth, Korde threw it into the air, and the assassin followed it up. Seeing an opportunity present itself, Korde took advantage of the assassin's negligence to dash forward and deliver a spinning back heel straight to the ribs. As the assassin flew back with a broken rib cage and hemorrhaged organs, his Kwan Dao was thrown into the air. Stepping back on one foot, Korde caught both it and his own weapon, twirled one in each hand, and then brought them down by his sides.

"Never take your attention off of your opponent," he lectured to the spirit of the departed assassin. Turning around, Korde returned to the inside of the fortress to await the next intruder.

Atop the fortress, a quintet of the Tengu drones touched down from the sky. Surveying the buildings around them, the winged bio-mechanical creatures scanned for any signs of a guard. Off in the shadows, one of them saw a slight movement. Moving in to investigate, the Tengus grew bladed spurs out of the back of their right hand and extended the finger spikes on their left. With their attention focused on where they had seen the disturbance, they were unaware of the figure that doubled back to behind and above them. Leaping off the edge of the structure, Slag pounced on the closest Tengu and knocked him to the ground. After snapping his neck in two, the snarling Wolf slammed into the Tengu to the right and impaled the creature on its comrade's spurs. Two of them fired their finger spikes, but Slag jumped and bounded off the wall, dodging and avoiding each volley with ease. Living in ice and rock covered mountains rife with narrow ledges had given Tybaltian Rock Wolves like Slag unequalled agility and sense of timing. After dodging a third volley, Slag jumped between the Tengus and the drones ended up shooting each other. Meanwhile, the final Tengu took back to the sky where it arced back down to earth, spinning it's razor sharp wings in a barrel role to cut Slag to ribbons. Standing his ground, Slag waited until the Tengu was less than two feet away before leaping straight into the air, allowing the drone to smash headfirst into the wall behind him. As the last of the invaders disintegrated in its death throes, Slag returned to the shadows where he continued to prowl for any more invaders.

Monitoring what was becoming an increasingly worse situation, Jim did his best to choreograph the Clan's defense. Though the Dragon Clan's surprise attack had given them an early advantage, The Toku were starting to get organized and arrange an appropriate counter strike.

"Team A," he said into the radio. "Team C's been wiped out and the Toku group they were fighting is back on the move. Intercept and keep them back. Team B, spare as many as you can to reinforce A. Team J, Team H is trapped in deadlock with their group. Move in and assist."

Out in the jungle, the Toku's superior numbers and technology was finally starting to pay off. Still, unlike the Dragon Clan's guerrilla warfare, their infantry based tactics were of little use in the natural mesh of the jungle. For every one of the Dragon Clan they took out, the clan took out at least ten from the Toku's forces.

Leaping through the trees, Clan two ninjas fled from a group of cybers. One was cut down by blaster fire, but the other used a throwing knife to cut a nearby trip wire, triggering a swarm of sharpened bamboo sticks to come down on top of them.

In the treetops, a lash of electric energy from the canopy cut down three Tengus as they flew overhead. Dropping down to the ground, Mazren drew his submachine gun and his blaster pistol to face a company of Oni and Cybers. The cybers were cut down easily enough while the Oni leapt out of the line of fire. But Mazren countered by using his submachine gun to lay down suppressing fire and herding them right into the path of his blaster pistol.

Slashing to ribbons anything in her path, Suzuka's bokuto was a blur of motion as she took down over a dozen Oni, cybers, and two assassins armed with Kusari-gama scythes in a single pass. Off to the left, a Mongol lumbered out of the trees. But Suzuka used Ground Sweeping Wind Blade to send a shockwave of wind racing across the ground; cleaving the armor suit in half.

Leaping into action against a group of Oni, Aisha flashed the hook swords she had borrowed off the assassin that had killed Ortho. The hooked blades proved to be extremely effective with what she had learned as she used them to trip, hook, and reverse the attacks of anyone who went against her. All the while, she kept a calm state of mind so that she could fight at her peak efficiency, just like Ortho had taught her.

Pinned down by the fire from a Mongol and a company of Cybers and Oni, three wounded clan members were left unable to fight back or escape. From behind the enemy, Tyr flipped overhead and brought his heel down among the Cybers, using the Gaia Kick to generate a seismic explosion that blasted the mechanical men off their feet. Twisting around, Tyr whirled his fist around the cloud of dirt he had kicked up and used his ki to pull in and compact the dirt around his hand. Once he was ready, Tyr launched the Earth Fist Bullet at the Mongol, denting its armor and knocking it onto its back. The Oni leapt for him, but Keibara intercepted and swatted them away with the Spinning Crane Kick.

"Go!" Tyr commanded. "Get them out of here!" From the branches, three Ctarl clan members dropped to where the wounded fighters lay, taking one each before returning to the treetops. As the fight continued around him, Tyr cast an eye towards the mountain in the distance. _Damn it lad what's taking so long_, he wondered. _We can't keep this up much longer._

Pushing aside a vine that blocked their way, Gene and Melfina finally arrived at their destination. At the foot of the mountain, the jungle thinned from the usual dense growth to rocky terrain with only a few sparse trees. Roughly forty yards ahead of them stood a rock wall with a crack at Gene's eye level.

"Get ready Mel," he said. "Once we start running, don't stop 'till we're inside."

"Right." Gene took on last look around before he was convinced it was safe and grasped Melfina's hand.

"Now!" Tugging Melfina after him, Gene made a break straight for the rock wall. They were halfway there when Melfina suddenly stopped. "Mel what are you doing!"

"Gene something's wrong," Melfina explained. "I…" but Melfina didn't get a chance to finish before her eyes widened with fear. "Look out!" Melfina pushed the two of them to the ground just before a blast of red and black fire shot out of the jungle and exploded into the hidden door.

"Jim," Gillium exclaimed. "Something's wrong." _Great now what?_ Jim wondered. With the Toku getting their second wind, he couldn't handle any further surprises.

"Wrong as in what exactly?"

"I've just detected an explosion at the northern base of the mountain," Gillium explained. "But I'm not detecting any enemy forces in that area." _That's where Gene and Mel were heading,_ Jim realized.

"Aisha, Suzuka, Mazren, anyone!" Jim yelled into the communicator. "Get over to the north side of the mountain now! Gene and Mel are in trouble."

A horde of Oni and Tengus were bearing down on top of him. With most of his ammo depleted, Mazren drew his sword and unleashed the Lightning Blade Flash; the wave of lightning energy slashing them all to ribbons.

"Jim," he called into his earring communicator. "I've finished here and I'm heading for the mountain. Call Aisha and Suzuka and have them meet me there." Sheathing his sword, Mazren took off at full speed. He was the closest of their group, and therefore had the most chance of getting to Melfina and Starwind before it was too late. _Mel I'm coming,_ he thought._ Just hold on._

Behind him, Mazren's ears picked up what sounded like the hum of energy, followed by an explosion that lifted him off his feet and sent him flying a good twenty feet. Lying stunned on the ground, he saw the red coated figure of Ron MacDougal appear from behind a tree, reloading his caster with a fresh shell.

"And just where to you think that you're going?" Ron asked. "You and I still have unfinished business to attend to." Ron fired and Mazren hand-sprung out of the way, using his ki to push against the ground and boost his escape. Rolling to his feet, Mazren drew his pistols and fired, but MacDougal raised a lightshield and deflected the bullets. "Gonna have to do better than that," Ron mocked as he reloaded his caster. Mazren leapt into the branches above him as Ron fired, the ball of energy blasting the trees behind him into splinters.

Looking up, Ron searched for any sign of the android-man. He didn't see any sign of him, but there weren't any signs of the branches being disturbed. That meant he had to be hiding somewhere above him.

"Neat little trick," he said. "But unlike Gene Starwind, I didn't get my reputation as the best simply by dumb luck." Reaching into his coat, Ron pulled out a set of infared goggles and began to scan the canopy for any human shaped heat images.

Hearing Jim's alarm, Tyr turned his attention to the mountain and realized it was time.

"Keibara," he ordered. "Stay here and help the others."

"Hey wait a minute Dad." But before Keibara could finish, Tyr had already begun to head towards the mountain. Swearing under her breath, Keibara watched as her father disappear into the distance. Though he told her to stay behind, most of the enemy in this area had been taken care of. Besides, Keibara had the feeling her Dad knew something he wasn't telling her.

"Six of you come with me," she ordered the ninjas in her group. "The rest of you stay here and take care of the remaining enemies." With a quick jump to the branches above her, Keibara and her warriors set off in hot pursuit of her father. _Sorry Dad,_ she thought. _But this time I'm not doing what you say. If you're fighting than so am I._

Suddenly, two red stripes flew out of the branches and impaled the two warriors behind Keibara. The ninja girl barely had time to recover from the shock when one of the stripes pulled back and slashed through the branch she was standing on. Keibara fell, but quickly righted herself to land on her feet. The remaining members of her group dropped from the trees to join her as another figure lowered from the trees, twirling a sash around it to generate wind currents to slow her descent. The figure touched down and revealed itself to be a woman with white streaked black hair and crimson sashes wrapped around her curves. Keibara drew her sai as the woman assessed them all before smiling in a conceited way.

"Hmmmmm," she said as she looked Keibara up and down. "A little too unrefined for my tastes, but you're pretty enough to have some fun with." _Okay,_ Keibara thought, _now I'm a little weirded out._ Behind her, the others began to draw their weapons to back her up.

"Leave her to me," she ordered. "You go and help my Dad." The others nodded in consent before they returned to the treetops to continue on their way.

"Now that wasn't very nice," the woman said as unraveled the sash on her left arm. "We all could have played together. Besides, little girls shouldn't play by themselves in the forest."

"Yeah and neither should grandmas." The woman's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in rage.

"You'll pay for that you little brat." Throwing out her left arm, the woman cast out her sash and Keibara leapt above the attack. Coming down right on her enemy's left side; Keibara thrust and slashed with her sais as the woman twirled and whipped her sashes. Across the jungle floor the two woman warriors danced in a flurry of metal and fabric. After cornering Keibara against the trunk of a tree, the woman dashed backwards, twisted her sash into a tightly wound coil, and flung it towards Keibara. But the ninja girl leapt out of the way again as the coiled sash impaled through the tree and unwound, shattering the tree from the inside out. Following after her, the woman and Keibara continued their fight across the branches, the fury of their traded attacks breaking the wood beneath them. Leaping to the ground, Keibara unleashed a blur of kicks and the woman blocked with palm strikes. After a deadlocked blow knocked them both apart, charged her ki into her sais and stabbed towards the women, using the Diamond Dagger to send a flurry of energy spikes towards her enemy. But the woman twirled her sash in front of her and deflected them away. In the same motion, the woman released a cloud of flower petals that had been wrapped inside the folds of her sash, clouding Keibara's vision. Using her sai to sweep them away, Keibara searched for her opponent and sensed someone appear behind her. Keibara prepared to defend, but the woman thrust her hands to both sides of Keibara's head, leaving her at the woman's mercy.

"You know," Keibara heard her whisper, "subtlety is the key to success in either pain or pleasure. The slightest touch can bring death or unimaginable bliss. Does this concept intrigue you? Are you curious to know what my touch can do?" Taking her finger, the woman traced from Keibara's earlobe to along the side of her throat.

"Get away from me!" Keibara shrieked. Anger and fear overcame Keibara's calm as she blindly struck behind her with her daggers. The woman laughed and jumped out of the way as Keibara chased after her. Feeling enraged and violated, Keibara charged at the woman who once again unwound her sash and flung it towards her. This time, the sash flew around Keibara in a spiral, the spinning coils generating wind currents that trapped her in place. With Keibara unable to defend, the woman reversed the revolutions of the sash, the sudden change of the energy flow sending Keibara flying out of the spiral and into a nearby tree. Before she could get up, the woman pounced on Keibara, the edge of her sash pressed against her throat.

"My name is Aeslea," the woman told her. "I usually kill those who insult me. But you were fun enough to play with. So I'll let you live for now." Leaning towards her, Keibara felt Aeslea's breath on her earlobe as she whispered to her. "But before we play again, find another trainer. Someone besides the lowest bidder." With a laugh, the woman vanished into the tree. Forcing herself to calm down, Keibara stood back to her feet. _I'm gonna_ _make you pay for that_, she vowed. Being toyed with was bad enough, but no one insulted her father's teachings and got away with it.

After the initial shock settled, Gene looked up and saw that the entrance to the Clan's secret hanger had been blasted shut. The rock doors had caved into the entrance and the keyhole had been melted shut.

"Gene!" Melfina whispered. Gene looked over and saw that her eyes were wide with terror,

"He's here isn't he?" Melfina nodded and Gene quickly scrambled to his feet. Pulling Melfina to hers, Gene backed them up to a nearby tree as he reached for his earring communicator. "Jim! Jim come in…" but all he got was screeching static. "Melfina, stay close to me." Wrapping one arm around her waist, Gene drew his gun as he reached out with his ki sensitivity. But all he felt was the jungle around him. It was as if Shidowkun was somehow merging into the shadows or something. "Melfina listen to me. Can you find him? Can you tell me where Shidowkun is?" Melfina closed her eyes as she tried to zero in on where the terrible feeling was coming from.

"There," Melfina said as she pointed toward the edge of the jungle. "He's hiding by that tree over…" but before Melfina could finish, something ripped her away. Gene fell to the ground and looked up to see Melfina being lifted into the air by what looked like a vine of pure shadow. Melfina struggled and gagged as the dark tentacle tightened its hold on her slender throat and began to strangle her. With no time to waste, Gene fired and hit the tendril, vaporizing it with one shot. Melfina fell, but Gene dove forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Melfina gagged and coughed as he held her, so Gene quickly loosened her collar and tie, accidentally breaking the chain of her pendant.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," Melfina croaked as she rubbed her throat.

"Very good reflexes," a voice said. "But it will take more than that to defeat me." Gene and Melfina looked over to the tree she had previously pointed to as two burning red lights appeared in its shadow. Across the trunk of the tree, the shadow stretched, swelled, and pulled back as Shidowkun stepped out of the darkness to greet them. Standing at roughly six and a half feet tall, Shidowkun wasn't quite as massive as Yama; but his armor, bearing, and his skull like mask gave him a far more intimidating appearance.

"So we finally meet," Gene said as he and Melfina got back to their feet. Before Shidowkun could reply, a rustling from the underbrush distracted his attention. From out of the jungle, the same Scale Leopard that had previously helped them against the Oni leapt at Shidowkun with claws bared. Extending his hand, Shidowkun caught the Scale Leopard by the throat in mid-jump and with a grunt of disdain, snapped the large cat's neck like a dry twig.

"No!" Melfina yelled. With a toss of his hand, Shidowkun threw the dead animal to their feet and Melfina kneeled down by the jungle cat's side as the cub emerged from the jungle. It bounded towards the body of its slain parent where it yowled and pawed at its head. "Why?" Melfina asked as her eyes began to glisten.

"Why not?" Shidowkun asked back. Looking down at the slain Scale Leopard, Gene felt his blood begin to boil. He wasn't very fond of animals, but the Scale Leopard had helped them against the Toku. Shifting his attention to Shidowkun, Gene pocketed Melfina's pendant as he brought up his gun.

"Melfina," he said aside, "find some cover."

"But Gene…"

"Damn it don't argue with me! Just do it!" Melfina was taken aback by Gene's outburst, but she didn't argue with him any further. Grabbing the cub, Melfina ran to the blasted remnants of the secret door and jumped behind a large rock. Holding the cub close for security, she peered around the edge to watch the fight that was about to commence.

With Melfina safely out of the way, Gene was now able to focus all his attention on Shidowkun. On his hand, the Leyline crest began to shine as he summoned the sword's power; feeling the flow of its energy through his muscles. _I don't know if I'm ready for this,_ he thought, _but then again, I wasn't sure I was ready the first time I took off in the Outlaw Star and that turned out alright. One thing I am sure of though is that if I beat this guy, I can end it right here and now._

Dashing through the jungle, Suzuka made her way to the base of the mountain. It had been roughly two minutes since Jim had sounded his alert, and Suzuka could sense that the situation was far more urgent than any of them suspected. _I haven't seen any enemies this far in yet. That means that Shidowkun must have found them. I only hope that I'm not too late._ From behind her, a shadow cast itself across her path as another of the winged Tengu drones swooped down towards her. Suzuka angled her bokuto to defend as a blur suddenly flew at the drone from the trees and sent it spinning to the ground. The blur landed and revealed itself to be Aisha, a pair of hook swords in her hands.

"Hey Suzu, glad to see you're still alive!"

"Likewise," the assassin replied. Looking up and down Aisha's body, Suzuka saw that the Ctarl-Ctarl was covered in blood from wounds all over her body. "Aisha I don't think that you should continue fighting in your condition. You should head back to the fortress and seek medical aid."

"Forget it Suzu, it's nowhere near as bad as it looks. We Ctarl can take way more damage than a puny human can." With that said, Aisha began to take off for the mountain. "Now let's get going. Gene and Mel need our help." Running after Aisha, Suzuka quickly caught up with her just as something crashed through the jungle towards them.

"Down!" Suzuka yelled as she tackled Aisha to the ground. The object flew over their heads and Suzuka followed its movement as it returned to a giant of a man with a barrel chest, a pot belly, long arms, and short legs. The object was a three-foot wide meteor hammer that the giant tossed like a tennis ball.

"About time," the assassin said. "I was beginning to think they were all dead." Tossing the huge metal ball into the air, the assassin grasped the hammer's chain and spun it over his head as Suzuka and Aisha stood back up.

"Aisha," Suzuka whispered aside, "we don't have time to waste. We have to finish this quickly so we can get to Gene and Melfina."

"Right." Placing her hook swords in her belt, Aisha brought her hands together and bulged her muscles while Suzuka focused her ki into her bokuto as the giant flung the hammer towards them. But just before they could knock it back, an energy blast intercepted the hammer and sent the huge iron ball flying back to the assassin; the chain turning back on the recoil and wrapping itself around the giant's neck, snapping it like a dry twig. As their enemy fell over dead, Aisha and Suzuka turned around to see Jubei leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. The Wiseman seemed to have suffered a serious trauma as his breath came in ragged gasps and sweat covered his brow.

"Get going," he told them. "I wasn't able to stop him. Gene Starwind…he needs your help now." Nodding in understanding, Suzuka and Aisha continued on their way to where Gene was most likely already engaging Shidowkun in battle.

Propped between the branches, Mazren kept absolutely still as Ron MacDougal searched for him below. Among the two dozen martial arts that had been programmed into Mazren's bio-android brain were ancient Ninjitsu stealth techniques such as blending into the environment and even how to lower ones body temperature. Ron wouldn't see Mazren until he wanted him too. But Mazren also knew that he couldn't afford to stay here for long. _I could use one of my new techniques_, he thought. _But something tells me that I'm going to need as much ki as I can spare so I'd better not waste it. I've already used up all my ammo except for my pistols. But that shield of his is too strong for regular bullets to punch through. Plus, he's already got a shell loaded into his caster. At this range, I won't be able to dodge it. Still, in order to fire he's got to drop his light shield. Guess I'll have to risk it._ Waiting until Ron looked away; Mazren dropped his cover and drew his gun.

"Hey!" Ron turned around and grinned as he saw Mazren appear above him.

"There you are," he said. "This is for what you did to my ship." Pulling the trigger, Ron charged his caster and prepared to fire. _Not yet not yet_, Mazren kept telling himself. The barrel of Ron's caster started to glow as the shell reached its full power, and the shimmering circle of the light shield vanished. _NOW!_ Mazren fired and shot the bullet right down the barrel of Ron's caster a split second before it could fire. Ron blinked in stunned shock as the caster began to shake, smoke, and glow hot. "Shit!" Tossing the weapon aside, he and Mazren leapt for cover as the caster exploded in a burst of rainbow color. Picking himself off the ground, Mazren looked for Ron and saw him with his leg pinned underneath the trunk of a fallen tree.

"See you around MacDougal," Mazren called as he left.

"Come back here you son of a bitch!" Ron yelled after him. "I still owe you for wrecking my ship."

"Yeah and I still owe you for what you and your brother did to my sister," Mazren called back. "But I've got more important things to do at the moment."

Looking Gene up and down, Shidowkun didn't seem very intimidated. But that was fine with Gene. Acting tough was something he had a lot of practice with himself. _I can do this_, he told himself. _And furthermore I'm going to do this_.

"I am Shidowkun," the armored figure announced, "Emperor of the Toku Pirate Guild. My name means, 'God of Death.' You have no chance of defeating me."

"And I am Gene Starwind," Gene replied. "An outlaw who still hasn't learned how to listen to warnings. And I'm going to end this right here and now."

"Is that so?" Shidowkun asked. "And just how do you plan to do that?" Gene smirked. It looked like this guy wanted to play mind-games.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to use the sword's power and fight you with everything I've got."

"Very heroic," Shidowkun remarked. "But why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you so foolish as to try to fight me? What possible purpose could that serve?" As he spoke, Shidowkun's eyes seemed to glow even brighter and his voice took on a slightly musical tone.

"Because you're trying to hurt Melfina," Gene answered, his voice sounding very far away.

"So you're taking the role of the brave knight protecting the beautiful princess," Shidowkun mocked. "But wasn't that what you were doing with when you fought Harry McDougal a few moments ago?" Unable to look away from Shidowkun's eyes, Gene suddenly felt as though fingers were entering his head, grasping on to something in the back of his mind, attempting to pump it bigger. "He threatened her. He hit her. You were just trying to hold him responsible for that. But she stopped you. She didn't want you to kill him. If she truly loved you, than she would have let you prove it by slaughtering the one who had caused her pain." With each word, Gene felt as though something was trying to swallow him from the inside; something that was telling him Melfina wasn't worth protecting, and that she had stopped him from killing Harry because she secretly loved Harry. _He's trying to get me to lose control like I did before_, Gene realized_._

"You're wrong," he said as he tried to shut out the dark voices in his head. "Melfina stopped me because she's gentle. She wouldn't wish harm on anyone. Not even Harry." Embracing what he said, Gene felt the darkness begin to recede and vanish. Shidowkun sensed that he was losing the fight and increased the strength of whatever he was doing.

"But shouldn't that gentleness be reserved only for you?" Shidowkun asked. "If you truly are the first in her heart, all of her love should belong to you alone. Why should you have to share her heart with anyone else?" In Gene's head, the urges continued to push and overthrow his mind until it felt as though a mob of demons was screaming inside Gene's brain.

"Stop it!" he yelled. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" With his yell, the dark voices vanished in a burst of light. The Toku Emperor staggered for a second, as if stunned by Gene's outburst, but quickly regained his bearing.

"I am impressed," he commented. "Very few have the emotional and mental strength to resist my Dark Eye Whisper. I suppose this must be that so-called outlaw pride I've heard so much about. But it will take more than that to defeat me. You may have extraordinary power Gene Starwind. And maybe even more incredible determination. Unfortunately, that is all you have. Therefore, end this ridiculous charade and hand over both the sword and Melfina to me."

"The hell I will! Why don't you come over hear and try to take them yourself?"

"As you wish." With a whirl of his cape, Shidowkun spun and sunk into the ground. Blinking in surprise, Gene was caught off guard when Shidowkun rose out of the ground to deliver an uppercut to the jaw followed by a spinning back kick to Gene's stomach that sent Gene skidding across the ground, his gun dropping from his hand. As Gene clutched his stomach, the Toku Emperor advanced towards him, his body moving with an almost motionless grace. "Your inexperience shows by how you failed to defend against such a basic attack. Even the most rank of amateurs would have seen that coming." Raising his leg, Shidowkun stepped on Gene's gun and crushed it underneath his armored foot. "Take for instance your weapons. Because you're so dependant on them, you can't even use the sword's power without their aid." Pushing himself up, Gene stood his ground. _Don't let him get to you,_ he told himself. _Keep your objective clear and your mind focused._

"Okay so I'm not some martial arts Dragon Master or whatever," Gene responded as he casually brought his hand to around his back. "But at least I'm smart enough to always carry a backup." Drawing his small revolver, Gene fired a ki bullet straight for Shidowkun's face. But Shidowkun raised his hand and slapped the bullet away, sending it careening to the ground. _No way!_ Gene thought. Rapidly pulling the trigger, Gene fired a swarm of ki bullets towards Shidowkun. _Sooner or later one of these is going to hit home_, he reasoned. But Shidowkun raised his hand and successfully deflected each one. Behind her rock, Melfina ducked for cover and held the scale leopard cub tight as some of the bullets came their way. Gene meanwhile, continued to fire until his finger had become sore and stiff from overuse.

"Here we see another example of your inexperience," Shidowkun lectured. "One tactic doesn't work, yet you continue to use it in the hopes that fate will be generous." Pointing his hand, Shidowkun snapped his fingers and fired an energy bolt of his own. The blast struck the gun and knocked it from Gene's hand. Rubbing his hand in surprise, Gene began to feel the first real pangs of fear stab at his stomach. _Snap out of it Gene_, he yelled at himself. _You can't afford to lose this fight_.

"Okay then," he said as he pulled his knife from its sheath. "How about we try up close and personal this time?" Grasping his knife in both hands, Gene channeled the sword's power and the knife glowed with a blue light before the crackling energy blade sprang forward. Under his mask and helmet, the Toku Emperor craned his head and laughed slightly. "What the hell's so funny?"

"You call that a weapon? This is a weapon." Parting his cape, Shidowkun's hand created a glow that extended and shaped itself into a six-foot long halberd of swirling red and black fire. Grasping the weapon in both hands, Shidowkun spun it in front of him, daring Gene to attack.

"You ever hear of something called overcompensation?" Gene asked. "It's not how big your equipment is. Its how you use it."

"Than let's see how well you use yours." Focusing his senses on Shidowkun, Gene raised his sword and charged. Using the power to guide his attack, Gene slashed and stabbed with the ki blade, and in the beginning actually seemed to dominate. But despite his efforts, Shidowkun easily parried and blocked for each attack, moving his halberd with only minimal movement. Realizing Shidowkun's weapon was designed for long range fighting, Gene attempted to close the distance between them and sneak inside his defense. But Shidowkun saw what he was doing and alternated the length of his Dark Fire Halberd to compensate and adapt. Locking their weapons together, Gene and Shidowkun's power created energy bolts that crackled in the air around them as the ground cracked beneath. "Now it's my turn," Shidowkun declared. With a push of hidden energy, Shidowkun shoved Gene back and charged. He slashed and stabbed at Gene with blinding speed, never giving Gene the moment to counterattack. Gene concentrated the power on helping him dodge and block Shidowkun's attacks, waiting for the right moment to strike back. And when Shidowkun over-telegraphed a stab to Gene's shoulder, he saw his chance. He ducked under the attack and stabbed his sword up through Shidowkun's defenses. But the Toku Emperor saw what was coming and back flipped out of the way. As Shidowkun hand sprung back to his feet, Gene charged straight towards him, aiming for the gap Shidowkun had allowed in his guard. He had closed half the distance between them when Shidowkun threw out his right hand, firing an energy blast shaped like a serpentine dragon of the same dark fire as his halberd. Braking to a halt, Gene jumped out of the way as the dragon struck the boulder beside him, shattering it with one hit. Gene rolled to his feet as Shidowkun pulled back the dragon; positioning it over his hand like a fanged boxing glove

"What the hell?"

"A favorite technique of mine," Shidowkun explained. "The Soul Dragon's Fang." Retracting his halberd, Shidowkun reshaped its energy into another Dragon Fang around his left hand as he levitated off the ground. Floating on the air, Shidowkun circled around Gene, hurling and pulling back his Dragon Fangs. Gene dodged and deflected the winding energy blasts with his sword as the attacks seemed to come from all directions at once. Suddenly, Shidowkun stopped in front of Gene as he threw out both Dragon Fangs at once, the serpentine energies twisting and coiling around each other and fusing into one large dragon. For a counter, Gene intensified the power of the sword until it blazed with energy. Snapping it forward, Gene unleashed an energy wave that split the dragon right down the middle. Shidowkun cancelled his attack and propelled himself into the air as the wave struck and exploded the spot where he was standing. Gene's eyes followed Shidowkun as he flew overhead, lost him for a second in the sun, then found him as Shidowkun landed off to his left and fired another Dragon Fang. Gene blocked with his sword and waited for another one, just as something broke out of the ground beneath him and wrapped around his body, making him drop his sword. Expecting another direct attack, Gene had failed to notice that Shidowkun had moved his second Dragon Fang underneath the ground for an ambush.

"Straight through the heart!" Shidowkun yelled as he fired his other dragon. Time seemed to slow for Gene as the dragon shaped blast moved in on his chest, until he heard Melfina scream his name from where she hid. _I can't lose like this_, he realized. _I promised Melfina that I'd protect her. I can't lose. I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!_ With a scream of desperation, the power erupted from Gene's body in a flash of blue fire that vaporized the Dragon Fangs all the way up to Shidowkun's arms. Yelling in a mixture of pain and surprise, Shidowkun grasped his wrists as he stumbled backwards. Taking his oppurtunity, Gene pulled his shotgun and kicked at the ground, using the power to propel himself right in front of Shidowkun.

"Hi," Gene said with a grin as Shidowkun found himself looking down the double barrels. Before he could counter, Gene fired a massive ki bullet that knocked Shidowkun back a good fifteen feet. The Toku Emperor landed with a thud and Gene finally gave himself a minute to relax. It was over. He had won.

"Gene?" he heard Melfina call out from her hiding place. Gene turned around, smiled, and gave her the thumbs up.

"Yeah he wasn't so tough," Gene said. Just then, Melfina's face paled and her eyes widened in shock and fear. She tried to speak but no sound came out. Instead, she raised her arm and shakily pointed to behind Gene. Gene turned around, and felt the blood drain from his face as well.

Shidowkun was standing back up. One hand clutched at where Gene had shot him as black blood flowed out between his fingers. The air around Shidowkun swirled like a miniature whirlwind as dark lightning crackled across his armor. His helmet and mask, already damaged from Gene's attack, cracked from the increased power and fell away. _Okay,_ Gene thought as he felt his throat begin to tighten, _now I'm getting a little frightened._

Underneath Shidowkun's mask, his skin was a hard stone gray. Around his mouth was a Mephistophelian beard and mustache while his black and red hair swirled around his head like flames. His features were broad but drawn tight across his face, giving him a cruel and bony appearance. But it was his eyes that were the worst. They were blank and pupiless, like the Oni. But while the Onis' eyes glowed green, Shidowkun's eyes glowed red as fire. And as his power rose with his anger, the eyes increased their shine. Removing his hand, the mutilated mass of flesh and bone began to heal and pull together until the wound completely vanished.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled. Before Gene could get over his shock, Shidowkun launched himself forward, his clawed gauntlet barely missing Gene's side. Gene brought up his shotgun, but Shidowkun swatted it away before he could fire. Falling back, Gene could only dodge as Shidowkun slashed and swiped at him with his claws. Shidowkun swiped downward and Gene moved outside of Shidowkun's reach as the claws exploded the earth beneath him. Channeling the power into his fist, Gene punched straight for Shidowkun's head. But the Toku emperor bent backwards and retaliated with a hook kick to Gene's head that sent him face first into the ground.

"I'm not done yet with you yet," Shidowkun growled. "Not until I pay you back for my pain a thousand fold." Through the blood that flowed from where from Shidowkun had kicked him; Gene looked up and saw that his hand was just inches from the knife he had dropped. Gene slowly reached out and grasped the knife as Shidowkun picked him up by the scruff of his neck and hoisted him into the air. Raising his other hand, Shidowkun's claws glowed as he moved them to within an inch from Gene's eyes. "Are you curious as to what I can do with these?"

"Are you curious as to what I can do with mine?" Gene asked back. Powering the knife as much as he could, Gene slashed Shidowkun's arm and cut it off at the elbow. Roaring in pain and surprise, Shidowkun dropped Gene and stumbled back as he clutched the bleeding stub. With no time to rest, Gene repowered his fist and dashed forward. A quick punch to the stomach, and Shidowkun was sent flying through five trees before finally bouncing off a boulder. "Game over!" Gene yelled. Pulling his caster, channeled the power, and the fins forward of the barrel glowed and smoked from energies greater than any shell. Satisfied that he had charged his attack enough, Gene fired, and a blazing surge of energy erupted towards Shidowkun. The blast was only a second from striking him when Shidowkun raised his remaining hand and caught it, the force of the blast sending him skidding across the ground. _What the hell!"_ Gene thought as Shidowkun spun, changing the momentum of the energy blast and throwing out his hand, creating an energy wave that raced along the ground towards Gene. Still in partial shock, Gene dropped his caster and attempted to raise a shield, but it was too little too late. The energy wave slammed into Gene and overwhelmed his shield, throwing Gene back and sending him crashing into a tree. As he slumped to the ground, Gene coughed up blood and felt his body paralyzed with pain. It felt like he had internal bleeding and maybe even a broken rib.

"Stronger than I expected," Shidowkun admitted. Shidowkun's right gauntlet had been completely destroyed while the flesh of his hand was charred and smoking. "But still not strong enough."

Over behind her rock, Melfina watched the entire battle between Gene and Shidowkun. She knew that she would only get in the way if she moved out. That was why she had obeyed Gene when he told her to hide. But now, Gene had been seriously hurt and was unable to fight back. As Shidowkun began to move towards him, Melfina decided that she couldn't hide anymore. Removing her tie, Melfina tied one end around the neck of the Scale Leopard cub and another to a root that poked out of the ground.

"Stay here," she told it. Leaving her hiding place, Melfina ran towards where Gene lay unable to move. She was only ten steps away from him when something tripped her. Melfina looked down and to her horror saw that the arm Gene had cut off from Shidowkun grasping onto her ankle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shidowkun's hand let go of her ankle as dark fleshy tendrils extended from Shidowkun's stub, attached to the severed limb, and pulled it back towards him. As the forearm grafted back onto the stub, Melfina's hand found a tree branch lying on the ground. Standing to her feet, Melfina brought up her makeshift club and stood her ground.

"I won't let you hurt Gene," she said, doing her best to keep her voice from quavering.

"And just what do you think you can do to stop me?" Shidowkun asked. "Are you going to try and hit me with that big stick of yours?"

"Melfina run!" Gene hissed. "Get out of here. Just go!" The pain through his body was so great that he couldn't even concentrate enough to make the power heal himself.

"It doesn't matter whether you run or fight," Shidowkun told them as he began to move towards her. "There is no escape from me. Surrender now; and maybe I'll let Gene Starwind live." Melfina could feel the terrible aura of Shidowkun's words, as if they were daggers attacking her heart. But she stood her ground beside Gene and refused to budge.

"I don't care how strong you are," she said. "I won't run from you. And I won't stand by and let you hurt Gene." Concentrating only on protecting Gene, Melfina ignored whatever fear she had of Shidowkun. And as she did, she felt something spark inside of her. _What was that,_ she wondered.

Through the agony of his wound, Gene watched as Melfina made a desperate stand against the guy who had beaten him half to death. He had felt something radiate from her; something too brief and intangible for him to grasp. _Could she still have the power to access the Leyline?_ he wondered. Shidowkun seemed to sense what Melfina was doing as well as his face seemed to grow what looked like a shadow of fear. But the trace of it vanished as his eyes narrowed in anger and he continued moving towards Melfina.

"Get away from them you jerk!" Leaping out of the jungle, Aisha snagged Shidowkun's sides with a pair of hook swords she was carrying, spun, and used her momentum to throw him into the air. "Suzu now!" From the jungle's edge, Suzuka appeared from behind a tree and used her bokuto to project a shockwave into Shidowkun, propelling him into the wall of the mountain. "Mel!" Aisha called out as Shidowkun fell to the ground. "You take care of Gene. Me and Suzu will handle this guy." Behind Aisha, Shidowkun rose to his feet, his eyes blazing with fury as Suzuka joined Aisha's side. But his anger changed to amusement when he saw the state of his new opponents.

"Don't make me laugh. How can you possibly expect to win in your condition?" Looking over to Aisha, Suzuka realized that Shidowkun had a point. The extensive battle with the Toku had taken its toll on both of them. Suzuka's ki reserves and Aisha's strength had nearly been depleted. As these thoughts registered in Suzuka's mind, Aisha looked over to her and grinned.

"Hey Suzu, let's show this guy just what we can do together." Suzuka nodded and smiled herself.

"Let's do it." As Aisha and Suzuka prepared to take their turns against Shidowkun, Melfina dropped her stick and hurried back to Gene's side.

"Gene can you move at all?" she asked as she kneeled beside him.

"No," he wheezed. "I'm sorry but I can't fight anymore." Taking his hand in hers, Melfina brushed the loose red strands from sweat and blood stained brow.

"Then I won't leave you. I'll stay by your side no matter what." Looking into her eyes, Gene felt as though the energy he had sensed earlier was transferring to him, helping to dull the screaming pain in his body. Gene took advantage of it and grasped onto the sensation, using it to help him concentrate on healing.

Meanwhile, Aisha and Suzuka had already thrown themselves against Shidowkun. Aisha went low, spinning and reaching with her hook swords; while Suzuka went high, slashing and stabbing with her bokuto. Blocking their weapons with his armored forearms, Shidowkun spun and pushed them back with a wave of force energy. Leaping back towards him, Aisha swung her hook swords in an attempt to catch and take him down. Hooking his wrist in one, Aisha attempted to snag his neck. But Shidokwun caught the hook in his other hand and turned his body, using the motion to twist the hook swords out of Aisha's hands. With no weapons to use, Aisha dashed forward and thrust her pointer fingers towards Shidowkun's pressure points as he moved his arms in circles to swat her hands away. Thinking she had him distracted, Aisha, attempted to bring her knee up into Shidowkun's groin. But Shidowkun raised his own leg to block and in the same motion, swung his leg in a crescent kick that nailed Aisha in her temple and sent her spinning to the ground. Before Aisha could get back up, Shidowkun drove his foot between her shoulder blades and pressed into her spine. Normally, Aisha wouldn't have had a problem shaking off someone like him; but the wounds she suffered were finally starting to get the better of her.

"I'll admit that you're strong," Shidowkun consented. "But even a Ctarl has their limits." Shidowkun raised his foot and was about to stomp down into the back of Aisha's neck when a white blur flew in front of him, slashing him multiple times across his body and knocking him away from Aisha. Reversing direction, Suzuka slashed at Shiowkun's throat and he punched in retaliation. His fist struck the sword and the impact knocked back. Suzuka scarcely had time to regain herself when Shidowkun thrust out his palm and fired some kind of dark fire energy blast. The blast was only a second from striking her when Suzuka used a displacement technique to disappear from sight. As Shidowkun searched the surrounding area for her, Suzuka peered out from behind a tree as she prepared to use her bokuto's special power. But when she focused on the center of Shidowkun's power, she saw he had none. _What kind of technique is that?_ she wondered. _It's like his entire body is generating power. _But though this was unexpected, Suzuka realized that it wasn't necessarily disadvantageous. If his power was as evenly distributed as it was, than the bokuto would attack Shidowkun's entire body instead of a single point. Suzuka decided to chance it. Focusing on Shidowkun's energy, Suzuka's bokuto began to shine white as she stepped out from behind the tree.

"Looking for someone?" Shidowkun turned to face her and smirked in triumph.

"Giving up are you?" With a thrust of his palm, Shidowkun fired another dark fire blast as Suzuka snapped her sword forward. A bolt of white energy flew from the bokuto's tip and struck Shidowkun's blast, turning the attack back towards him and exploding it around his body.

"Not exactly." Suzuka asked. But with a surge of wind, the dust was swept away and Shidowkun appeared before her; seemingly unharmed from the attack.

"Foolish woman," Shidowkun taunted. "My power knows who its master is and will never hurt me." Unbelieving in what she saw; Suzuka began to rethink her battle strategy. _If his own power can't hurt him,_ she decided, then _I'll just have to attack him with my own. The bokuto should still work so long as I keep focused on his energy._ Bringing up her sword, Suzuka dashed forward to deliver the Flying Swallow straight into Shidowkun's heart. But Shidowkun jumped into mid-air before she could strike him and came down right on her sword, using some kind of lightfoot technique to balance on her bokuto's tip in mid-air. "You really do have no idea as to who you're challenging do you." Pulling back his other leg, Shidowkun delivered a kick straight to Suzuka's jaw that sent her flying backwards. Suzuka landed in a heap and tasted blood as Shidowkun leapt into the air and dropped towards her when what looked like a swarm of electrified daggers struck him in his shoulders, hips, and in a straight line from his thoat to his navel. Shidokwun roared as the daggers discharged their energy into him as he lost his balance and he fell to the ground. Following the daggers' path to their source, Suzuka and the others turned and saw Mazren atop a nearby boulder.

"My turn," he announced. Picking himself up from the ground, Shidowkun's eyes blazed as his power rose and popped the daggers out of his body, sending them flying in all directions.

"Your turn to die you mean." Shidowkun fired another dark fire blast, but with a burst of what sounded like a thunderclap, Mazren dashed out of the way to Shidowkun's side. Drawing his guns, he fired at the same places he had previously attacked with the Lightning Blade Dart. Shidowkun fired another blast and Mazren avoided again, circling around to the other side, using the Lightning Dash to move faster than Shidowkun could attack.

As Mazren drew Shidowkun's attention away from the others, Suzuka got back to her feet and hurried over to Aisha. "Aisha," she asked the Ctarl, "can you get up."

"Yeah sure," Aisha said as she began to slowly push herself back to her feet. "But I'm gonna need a moment to catch my breath." Suzuka helped Aisha stand as they watched Mazren's repeating pattern of dodging Shidowkun's attacks and returning fire. "What's Maz doing? He's not even targeting any organs."

"That's right," Suzuka commented. "He's targeting the chakras instead."

"Cha-what?" Aisha asked.

"Chakras," Suzuka repeated. "They're meeting points in the body where life force and ki intersect. A direct attack to them causes ki to be released in mass quantities."

"Oh I get it, Maz's trying to weaken him before he moves in for the kill." As Aisha and Mazren stumbled back to where Melfina and Gene were, Mazren continued to fire as he dodged Shidowkun's attacks. As he expected, Shidowkun was treating the attacks as little more than mosquito bites, getting more and more frustrated, and never suspecting what Mazren was really planning. Firing his last bullet, Mazren dropped his guns and Shidokwun smirked in arrogance.

"All out of toys I see. So what do you plan to do now?" Flicking his arm, Shidowkun created a lashing whip of dark fire that he cracked towards Mazren's head. Mazren ducked under the whip and dashed towards Shidowkun. Pummeling his body with the Thunder Fist Storm, Mazren released even more of Shidowkun's energy and sent him stumbling back.

"How about that?" As Shidowkun's face contorted into blind rage, Mazren began to channel and charge his ki throughout his entire right arm. _That's right,_ Mazren thought. _Come running right into my little trap and I'll show you the first of my new tricks._

"You worthless filth!" Propelling himself forward, Shidowkun launched himself into a head on attack. He stabbed with his claws at Mazren's head, but Mazren dropped to his knees and slammed his palm into Shidowkun's torso; using the Thunder Fist Dragon to fire a surge of focused electric energy clear though Shidowkun's body. Shidowkun coughed up blood as he was knocked into the air and landed with a hole in his torso the size of a small melon. _Time to end this,_ Mazren decided. Drawing his sword, Mazren unleashed the Sky Weaving Lightning Blade to cleave Shidowkun in half. But before he could strike, a black tendril shot out of the jungle to wrap around Shidowkun's arm and pulling him out of the way. Mazren chased after him as Shidowkun disappeared into the jungle without a trace. Looking around, Mazren searched with his Wolf Ear's Awareness, but found nothing. _That technique looked like a variation of a ninjistu Shadow Movement,_ he thought. _But it's a lot harder to seek out though._

"Behind you!" he heard Suzuka yell. Not questioning it, Mazren jumped into the air as another Dark Fire Lash whipped through where he was standing and slicing down two trees. Looking back down, Mazren saw Shidowkun, and charged his sword to release Lightning Blade Flash. The wave of electric energy was about to strike when Shidowkun reformed his whip into another halberd. Twirling his weapon, Shidowkun dispersed and deflected the attack; the bolts of lightning striking down whatever trees that were still left standing in the area. One was sent back to Mazren and struck his sword, knocking the katana from his grasp. As he landed, Mazren saw that not only had the wound he had dealt Shidowkun completely healed; but his energy had been totally regenerated.

"I applaud your strategy," Shidowkun commented. "You tricked me into wasting my energy, then attacked when I was too blinded by anger to properly defend. But I will not be careless again."

"Than I guess that there's no point in holding back anymore." Pressing his fists together in front of him, Mazren began to accelerate the flow of ki through his entire body. _I was hoping not to use this last technique. But I guess I don't have much of a choice. _With his ki charged and flowing at its highest level, bolts of energy crackled around Mazren's body as the ground beneath him began to crack and rise.

"No I suppose not." Thrusting his Halberd forward, Shidowkun moved the blade in a circle as the axe head began to flame with increased power, creating a ring of flames hot enough to sear the air around them. Mazren's power reached its peak and his body flamed with electric fire as he used Thunder Fist Crush to launch himself toward Shidowkun like a comet. Shidowkun met his attack head on and their clashing powers deadlocked before sending them flying away from each other in a burst of energy. The strain of Mazren's technique made his body feel like it was on fire, but his energy was still flowing and he could still attack. Shidowkun's attack on the other hand, had been neutralized with his weapon. Taking his opportunity, Mazren charged for another attack and his ki erupted in a geyser from his shoulder. Screaming in pain, Mazren fell to his knees as he clutched the bleeding wound. Somehow, during the initial attack, Shidowkun had snuck past Mazren's guard and cut his shoulder

"Every technique has its strengths and weaknesses," Shidowkun lectured. "Accelerating the flow of your ki increases your energy output without using more ki. But it also places your ki under such high pressure that the slightest damage to the ki lines of your body results in it all being released at once." With both his strength and his ki depleted, Mazren was unable to defend as Shidowkun rushed him and lifted Mazren off his feet with a rising palm strike to the chin. As he was lifted off his feet by the attack, Shidowkun repeatedly punched and kicked him, the force of his blows suspending Mazren in mid-air before a roundhouse kick to the stomach sent Mazren flying into a rock by the mountainside where he slumped to the ground. "And with your body still suffering from the strain of that last technique you can't even move can you." Raising his hand, Shidowkun's palm glowed as he prepared to fire at point blank range.

"Don't even think about it." Shifting his attention, Shidowkun saw that Gene Starwind had gotten back up. The Ctarl and the Assassin stood by his side as they kept the android girl sheltered behind them.

"Hey Maz," the Ctarl called out. "You okay?"

"I've used up all my strength," he answered. "I'm can't move for a while."

"Don't worry about it," Gene told him. "You gave us the moment we needed to catch our breath. Just concentrate on healing for now. Mel, go over and stay with Mazren. You'll be safe there." Moving out from behind her friends, Melfina hurried over to her brother as the others prepared to make their desperate stand against Shidowkun. "Now you have to face us all," Gene told him.

"And yet it's still not much of a challenge." The Toku Emperor leisurely moved towards them, but stopped when a sudden rumbling from underground drew all their attention. From beneath Shidowkun, a whirlwind exploded out of the ground and knocked him into the air. Leaping out of the tornado, Tyr launched himself against Shidowkun and used Rising Cyclone Fist to knock him across the battle scarred clearing.

"All of you get out of here now!" he ordered. Leaping to his feet, Shidowkun created another whip of dark fire and cracked it at Tyr's head as Tyr split himself into a trio of flickering images. The three images attacked Shidowkun and swarmed around him as they attacked from all sides at once. Though surprised and overwhelmed at first, Shidowkun recovered and grasped the claw of the one to his left between the blades, dissipating the other images.

"I have had enough of your clan's interference." Squeezing his hand, Shidowkun crushed the claw, the shockwave traveling down Tyr's arm and shattering its bones. With a heave, Shidowkun shoved Tyr to the ground where he lay paralyzed from the pain.

"Master Tyr!" a voice yelled. From out of the jungle, a quartet of clan ninjas appeared between Tyr and Shidowkun, their weapons drawn to attack.

"No stop you fools!" Tyr yelled. Shidowkun smirked in triumph as the four ninjas leapt towards and surrounded him. As they attacked, Shidowkun created another energy whip and spun like top, swatting them out of the air and to the ground where they lay still. Shidowkun was about to turn back to Tyr when a swarm of energy spikes struck him from behind.

"Remember me?" Keibara asked. "I'm the one who dared you to try picking on someone other than Mel?" Shidowkun turned to face her as his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Insolent child." With a wave and thrust of his hand, Shidowkun gathered the air around him and projected it in a jet powerful enough to drill through rock. With a jump, Keibara ran along the top of the attack and kicked at Shidowkun's head, missing him by only a fraction. Turning back to him, Keibara rapidly thrust her leg until it looked as though she was kicking ten places at once. With Shidowkun distracted by the Stormshadow kick, Keibara planted her foot straight into his solar plexus and drove out his breath in a loud puff. Bouncing off the impact-Keibara leapt into the air, pulled back one leg and spun as she dropped, aiming the Falling Cyclone Kick right for Shidowkun's skull. She was only a second from impact when Shidowkun reached out and grabbed her ankle. With a twist, he turned her momentum against her and slammed her face first into the ground. Before she could even cry out, Shidowkun lifted her over his head, spun her around, and threw Keibara into the rock wall where she fell to the ground.

"Die!" Shidowkun snarled. With a flick of his arm, Shidowkun fired a ball of black lightning straight toward her. The ball was only a second from striking Keibara when a large figure leapt between her and it. Taking the attack that was meant for his daughter, Tyr roared in pain as dark energy crackled all over his body before falling to the ground beside Keibara.

"Tyr no!" Gene yelled. He, Aisha and Suzuka rushed over to where Keibara was already cradling her dying father's head in her arms.

"Dad…" she choked, trying to hold back her tears, "I…I thought…so I…but you…and now…" Reaching up, Tyr wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"You did what you thought was right. Just as I taught you to. Don't blame yourself. This outcome was bound to happen no matter what actions you took." With a turn of his head, Tyr switched his attention to Gene. "Lad?"

"Yeah?" Gene answered as he felt his throat tighten.

"Remember, keep your guard up on the left." With a final hissing sigh, his eyes rolled back in his head and Tyr, the first warrior of the Dragon Clan, was dead. Kneeling down, Gene closed Tyr's eyes and felt a hole eat into his stomach. Tyr had taught him how to be stronger, had helped him master the Sword's power; and Gene had just stood by and allowed him to die.

"Pathetically simple," he heard Shidowkun comment. Gene turned back to Shidowkun and felt his blood begin to boil as Keibara stood back up. Looking up to her, Gene saw that her body was trembling while her eyes were red with tears fury. Realizing what she was about to do, Gene yelled for her to stop but was too late. Screaming in rage, Keibara rushed Shidowkun, her sais aimed straight for his heart. But when she stabbed at him, the daggers shattered on Shidowkun's armor. Grasping her by the throat, Shidowkun lifted Keibara into the air as she continued to thrash at him in blind anger. "I accept," Shidowkun said as his body began to shine with a red aura. The aura spread to over Keibara and her screams of rage turned to pain as the aura intensified in its light.

By Mazren's side, Melfina watched in horror as it looked like Keibara was being consumed by Shidowkun's aura. First the Scale Leopard, now Tyr, she couldn't stand to see anymore suffering at the hands of such a horrible monster. "Stop it," she said before she began to scream. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

With Melfina's outburst, Gene felt that same spark from before erupt from her in a flash. And he wasn't the only one. With a yell of shock and what seemed to be actual pain, the aura Shidowkun had encased Keibara in shattered as he dropped her to the ground. Stumbling back, Shidowkun clutched his torso and heaved in fatigue. _What the hell was that?_ Gene wondered. _What did Melfina just do?_ Meanwhile, Shidowkun had started to recover and glared up at her.

"You dare," he snarled as he pulled back his hand for another attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Gene yelled. Rushing forward, Gene swung his leg in a roundhouse and planted his shin right into Shidowkun's side. Caught off guard, Shidowkun was sent bouncing along the ground as Gene clasped his hands in front of him. "Everyone get clear!" he yelled. Behind him, Aisha ran over to drag Keibara behind the rocks where she hid with Suzuka and the cub while Melfina helped Mazren move behind theirs. Summoning as much power as he could, Gene began to compact it as tightly as he could, his hands feeling like they were about to explode from the strain. _This one's for you Tyr._Pulling back one hand, Gene balled it into a fist and punched, the recoil from the Starbreaker Fist knocking him to the ground. The roaring ball of fire and light shredded the earth underneath it as it raced towards Shidowkun, who looked up to late to see the attack bearing down on him. Gene rolled onto his back and covered his head with his arms as the resulting explosion created a mushroom cloud of flame and smoke that rose above the tree level, the huge shockwave washing over and threatening to blow them all away. When it finally passed, Gene staggered to his feet and shook off the debris that coated his frame. Looking over to where Shidowkun was last standing, all that Gene could see was a pillar of black smoke and scattered shards of what used to be his armor.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" he called out. From behind the rocks, the others poked their heads out one at a time. To Gene's relief, they all seemed shaken, but unhurt.

"We're fine," Suzuka answered as she helped Keibara stand.

"What the hell was that?" Mazren asked as he and Melfina appeared from behind their shelter.

"A little something Tyr taught me." Gene answered. "He called it…

"The Starbreaker Fist," Keibara interrupted. "It was my Dad's ultimate technique."

"Yeah and no wonder," Aisha said as she rubbed her ears. "My head's still ringing."

"Gene?" Melfina called out. "Is Shidowkun really dead?" Gene looked back to the pillar of smoke and grinned.

"If he did, than he really is the God of Death." If Melfina couldn't sense him, than that had to mean that Shidowkun was finally dead. But just as he began to walk over to the others, a wind began to blow from the direction of the smoke. "What the…" Gene said as a man shaped figure appeared in the slowly clearing smoke. _Now way,_ Gene thought. _No way in hell!_

"I'll admit; that was an impressive attack." The last of the smoke cleared away, and Shidowkun stood before them. But though he was alive, Shidowkun's breastplate had been blown to pieces while his left arm and a good chunk of his shoulder had been blasted clear off. "Even with my shields, that last attack would have killed me if I hadn't dodged out of the way." As he spoke, Shidowkun's body began to glow with its red aura while his mutilated side began to pulse and ooze. From the remainder of his shoulder, tendrils of muscle and bone grew out and began to connect together, repairing and rebuilding his arm and shoulder. Frozen in shock and horror, they watched as Shidowkun regenerated an entire limb, something not even the greatest of Tao masters could do. _How the hell can he do things like that?_ Gene thought as his body began to lock up. _Where is he getting his power? It's just not possible! _With a final flash of energy, Shidowkun finished repairing his arm and flexed it, getting used to his new limb. "Perhaps now you finally understand just what you are dealing with." With a thrust of his arms, Shidowkun stretched them to an unnatural length. Gene watched as the extended limbs rushed past him and grabbed onto Aisha and Suzuka, lifting them off their feet and slamming them into the rock of the mountainside.

"Guys!" Gene yelled. Once again, he had stood by and allowed his friends to get hurt. Forgetting his fear for a moment, Gene started to run towards where the two of them lay, but was halted when Shidowkun suddenly appeared in front of him.

"No contest!" Before Gene could react, a punch to his chest lifted Gene off his feet and into the air. As he started to fall back to earth, Gene felt something wrap around his body and hold him aloft in mid-air. Looking down, Gene saw that Shidowkun had cast several wires of shadow around Gene's body from his hand. The wires were no thicker than a hair strand, but felt as strong as steel cables.

"Another of my favorites," Shidowkun lectured. "Shadow String Bind." Clenching his fist, Shidowkun pulled the wires taught, digging them into Gene's flesh and slowly crushing his bones.

"Big deal," Gene said. "I trained using this exact situation." Summoning the power, Gene began to push it out from his skin and gradually felt the wires begin to loosen.

"Really, did you train for this as well?" Shidowkun's arm glowed, and a surge of black lightning was sent racing down the wires. Gene screamed in pain as the energy slammed into him and broke his concentration, allowing the wires to retighten around him. "I've heard that the sword acts to automatically protect the life of its wielder," Shidowkun stated, increasing the strength of his attack. "But I wonder as to just how far its protection will actually LAST!"

Behind his rock, Mazren watched as Shidowkun slowly tortured Starwind to death. Aisha and Suzuka had lost their final bit of strength from Shidowkun's last attack, leaving him the only one who could still move. But though his body had healed enough for him to stand, with his ki still depleted Mazren was to weak to walk without support.

Suspended in the air, Gene felt the his body going numb. The wires were slowly crushing him while the black lightning that crackled around him made him unable to concentrate enough to fight back. The sword's power was doing it's best to keep him from dying, but it could only do so much without his help. "Do you feel that?" Shidowkun asked. "Do you feel your body shutting down? Do you feel the void slowly closing in around you? Maybe I'll be merciful and put you out of your misery right now."

"Stop it!" someone yelled. "That's enough, please no more." Halting his torture of Starwind, Shidowkun swiveled his head towards Melfina.

"And why should I?"

"If you stop your attack then…" and Melfina lowered her head in defeat, "then I'll surrender." With a smirk of triumph, Shidowkun released the wires and Gene dropped to the ground.

Limping as fast as he could through the jungle, Ron McDougal cursed out loud, not caring in the least who heard him. After almost twenty minutes of struggling, he had finally managed to wrench his foot free from under the fallen tree, spraining his ankle in the process. _First my ship, then my caster,_ he thought. _When I finally catch up to that android I'm going to make him die long and slow. _Off to his left came the sound of something rustling through the bushes. From the holster inside his coat, Ron drew a huge .45 revolver loaded with hollow point bullets and pointed it at the slowly moving figure.

"All right whoever you are come out where I can see you!"

"Hey Ron is that you?" _Harry! _Ron realized. Putting away his gun, Ron hobbled over to the underbrush. Something was wrong with Harry's voice, something Ron couldn't put his finger on. Pushing aside a shrubbery, Ron saw just what was wrong with his brother. Harry's eye was swollen shut, his nose was busted, and his face was covered with dried blood.

"Harry!" Rushing over to him, Ron forgot about the pain in his ankle as he braced his brother against the side of a tree. "Oh Harry, what the hell happened to you?"

"It was Gene Starwind," Harry gasped. "I had him and that bitch right where I wanted them when he suddenly attacked me. He's gotten a lot stronger somehow. I couldn't even keep up with him. Not even with my suit."

"Hey it's all right," Ron told him. "Don't worry about it." On the other hand, Ron realized the implications of the current situation. They had both failed. And if Shidowkun caught them then than that was it. Considering what limited options that were available to them, Ron briefly considered surrendering themselves to Gene Starwind and his friends. At least then he and Harry would have a chance of leaving this planet alive.

"Ah so there you are!" From above them, Shidowkun's woman Aeslea lowered herself down from the treetops with one of her sashes. As she landed and rewound the fabric around her arm, Ron pointed his gun straight at her.

"Lady, take one more step and I'll…"

"Don't flatter yourself," Aeslea smirked. "Besides that's not what I'm here for."

"What do you mean?" Harry wheezed.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked as the sound from Shidowkun's personal shuttle came towards them. "We've got her. We've won."

Lying on the ground, Gene tried to push himself back to his feet. _No,_ his mind screamed. _I can still fight. Melfina don't do this, I'm not done yet._

"Come then," Shidowkun ordered. Raising her head, Melfina slowly started to walk towards him when Mazren darted out his hand and grasped her wrist.

"Melfina no!" he ordered. "Think about it. This is exactly what he wants." Melfina turned to Mazren and smiled sadly.

"Mazren It's alright." Taking his hand, she easily pried it off her wrist and continued to walk towards Shidowkun. From where she lay, Aisha slowly began to stand back up.

"Hold it," she said. "Melfina isn't going anywhere." She started to stagger back towards Shidowkun, but Suzuka grabbed her by her shoulders and held her back. "Suzu let me go!"

"There's nothing we can do now!" Suzuka told her. "Shidowkun planned this too well. All we can do is fall back for now and try again later."

"Suzuka's right," Melfina told Aisha. "Besides, I don't want anyone else to die because of the Toku's persuit of me. You all have always protected me from harm, but now it's my turn to protect you." Aisha stopped struggling for a moment as she realized that Suzuka and Melfina were right. Right now, she was too weak to even throw Suzuka off of her. Lowering her head, her shoulders slumped in defeat and humiliation.

"Melfina," Keibara asked. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be all right," she answered. "The Toku need both me **and** the sword. They can't do anything to me so long as they don't have it. So I'll be safe for the time being." Realizing this might be last time she would see Keibara for a long time, Melfina smiled sadly at her. "Keibara, thank you for being my friend. Will you do me one last favor?"

"Yeah sure."

"Take care of the Scale Leopard cub. It's an orphan now. Just like we are." Keibara nodded as she walked over to where Melfina left the cub. Untying it from the root, Keibara held the cub tightly, looking like a little lost child.

"Suzuka," Melfina said. "Please keep Gene and Mazren from killing each other for me. I'd like to be able to see both of them when I'm rescued."

"Don't worry. I will." Though her exterior was calm, Suzuka's throat felt as though someone was strangling her with an iron grip.

"Aisha," Melfina added, "give Jim a message for me. Tell him not to worry about me and I'll miss him, but that I'll see him soon."

"Sure no problem," Aisha replied, biting her tongue to keep herself from breaking down into tears.

"If you're finished," Shidowkun said as he moved to behind her. Melfina kept her back to him as her eyes moved over to where Gene still kneeled on the ground.

"Melfina," he called out. He reached towards her with his hand. She was so close and yet so far away. A single tear fell from Melfina's eyes as she reached her own hand toward him. Her lips mouthed 'I love you,' just as Shidowkun tapped the back of her head with his finger. Melfina gave a tiny cry before she lost consciousness and fell into Shidowkun's grasp. Hefting her over his shoulder, a wind began to pick up around them as Shidowkun levitated into the air.

"Let this be a lesson to you," he told them. "No matter how hard you prepare, no matter what techniques you learn, no matter how stronger you become, you will never be able to defeat me. Because when all is said and done, your strengths all have limitations. My strength on the other hand, is infinite, eternal, and invincible. If it wasn't than why am I leaving with the spoils of today while you all lie licking your wounds in the dirt?" Shidowkun paused in his gloating as his attention focused on Gene. "If you want the android back, then come to me within four days. My servants will send you the appropriate information on where to meet with me. And don't worry about Melfina. I'll make sure she's put to good use." As he laughed at the implied threat, the air around Shidowkun glowed before bursting into red and black fire that surrounded him and Melfina. With a burst of energy, Shidowkun took off into the sky like a comet and was gone.

"I can't believe we're really doing this!" Aisha growled.

"We don't have a choice for now," Mazren told her. "But this is far from over. Not by a long shot." Watching Shidowkun leave, Mazren was unaware of how his clenched hands were bleeding from digging his nails into his palms.

"Gene," Jim called from Gene's earring communicator. "What's going on? The Toku are all withdrawing? Did we beat them?" But Gene didn't even answer. With a scream of rage and despair, Gene pounded his fist into the ground.

(_Melfina has been captured by Shidowkun. Now, it's time for Gene and the others to lick their wounds and prepare for the final battle. Will they be able to save Melfina? Is Shidowkun really invincible? And what is this strange power that Melfina seems to suddenly possess? Tune in next time. Same outlaw-time. Same outlaw-website. Don't forget to review.)_

_(Author's notes: You people have no idea how tempted I was to have Gene say during his conversation with Shidowkun, "I'll never hand Melfina and the Sword over to you. You killed my father," and to have Shidokwun say, "No Gene. **I**_ _am your father.")_

_(Author's Respect: To all my readers, here are some other Outlaw Star fics at fanfiction.net you might like:_ _Teach me to Dream by blingblingbabe, Descent Into the Darkness by Ansem Revived, Hearts Less Lonely by RoseFire, Romancing A Drone by mercy-angel-09, and any and all of the Outlaw Star fics by breakaway-republic._

_Also, there is a very good Outlaw Star website called Kindred Spirits. It's in my opinion the most insightful and accurate site to Outlaw Star on the entire web. Also, its webmistress has a pretty good Batman Beyond fic called Incandessence at fanfiction.net. You can check out both the website and the fic by doing an author search at fanfiction.net for Rika-Chan2. _

_Finally, my fic isn't the only epic Outlaw Star fic on the web. There is another one called "For the Soul of the Stars" that I read about a year ago. I'll admit that I can't agree with most of the themes in this fic nor do I agree with how the author depicts the OLS characters. But it is better than most other OLS fics in terms of character depth, plot development, and attention to detail. And it was the fic that inspired me to write the Ryunoken Sword. She has the entire story posted on her own website which can be found by doing an author search at fanfiction.net for Lynderia. Check it out and see for yourself.) _

_(Author's request: Would any of my readers be interested in doing some fanart for my fic? I'll give you artist credit)_


	19. Our Own Fate

**CHAPTER 18:**

Our Own Fate

(_Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the_ _Outlaw Star, anime or manga. So Bandai,_ _Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to Outlaw Star, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

With a sling of his arm, Shidowkun lowered the android girl onto the bunk of the holding cell in his ship's brig. The pressure point he had struck in her head would be sufficient to keep her unconscious until the Damocles Sword returned to the safety of his fortress. Looking to his left arm, Shidowkun flexed it as he felt the feeling slowly return. He hadn't allowed his arm to completely heal, only enough to enable him to continue fighting. The rest of his body was still stiff and sore from the battle with Gene Starwind and his friends. _I haven't had a fight like that in a long time,_ he thought. _I'd almost forgotten how good a true challenge could feel, even if it still wasn't enough to truly put my powers to their limits. _Dipping into his energy source, Shidowkun cocooned his body in dark fire, repairing whatever damage still remained. When the flames lowered, not only had his body healed; but his Soul Armor had been restored as well. Complete with a new cape, helmet, and mask. With such a bottomless well of energy to power his strength, was there little wonder why he was the closest thing to God in the entire universe. _And soon, I will be god himself. _Switching his attention back to the still form of the android girl; Shidowkun ran his hands across her throat, her breasts, and down to her stomach. In her present state, there would be no way for her to fight back against him. _Such a weak, pathetic creature,_ he thought. _And yet she actually hurt me. _Shidowkun was tempted to take her then, to strip her clothes and violate her in every way that the android deserved. But in her unconscious state, she would be unaware of anything he did. And what joy would Shidowkun have in raping her if she didn't scream and sob as he ravaged her?

"Another time then," he told her. Leaving the android in her cell, Shidowkun returned to his quarters in the upper levels of his ship. "Send for Ron MacDougal and then Aeslea," he ordered the Akuma guards. "I wish to speak with both of them immediately." Moving towards the observation window, Shidowkun looked out at the star speckled void of space as Ron MacDougal's face appeared in the window's reflection. "You wished to speak with me Lord Shidowkun?"

"Indeed I did," the Toku Emperor replied, not bothering to face him. "We have successfully captured the android girl. And as promised, I hereby declare all debts owed to the Toku by you and your brother to be null and void. By the way, how is your brother? I've heard that Gene Starwind injured him quite severely."

"He's in the sickbay. He's got internal bleeding so he needs to spend at least an hour in a regeneration pod."

"I see," Shidowkun said as he turned around and walked towards McDougal. "I never expected him to be able to defeat Gene Starwind anyway; merely to detain him long enough for me to find him and the android." Using his ki sensitivity, Shidowkun analyzed the aura generated by Ron McDougal's soul. Although Ron McDougal was famed for his cold and emotionless manner, Shidowkun was able to look past that and see just how deeply MacDougal hated him.

"Well in any rate," McDougal continued. "Since me and my brother are finished, why don't you just let us off somewhere. We can take care of our own way from there."

"I suppose I could," Shidowkun said. "But just how will you take care of your own way? Are you going to book yourselves on a transport? In your line of work, that could be quite expensive in the long run. Or maybe you could trade work for on a cargo hauler. Then again, what would the galaxy say if word got out the infamous MacDougal brothers had been reduced to working on a junk ship?" Shidowkun watched as subtle signs of tension appeared in MacDougal's face.

"Well it's not like me and Harry have much of a choice do we?"

"Do you?" Shidowkun asked as he activated the holo-projector in his palm.

"Hey that's the…"

"My attendants have rebuilt the Shangri La from the files stored in the escape pod's black box," Shidowkun told him. "We have also increased its navigational and combat capabilities greatly. Class .8 ether drive, EGM shielded hull, and weapons built into the grappler arms. A most impressive ship wouldn't you say?" MacDougal continued to stare at the hologram before looking back up to Shidowkun.

"What's the catch?"

"Merely that you stay as my vassal for a short while longer. You won't even have to do any work. Simply acknowledge me as your master for the next five days and the ship is yours." MacDougal looked back down to the hologram, back to Shidowkun, and finally sighed in defeat.

"Guess it's the best offer I'll get."

"Excellent, you are dismissed then." As Ron MacDougal left, Shidowkun saw that the hatred in his aura had increased slightly. _Just keep nurturing that anger,_ he thought. _I'll have need of it should events take a turn for the worse. _Turning back to the observation window, Shidowkun heard someone else enter his quarters as MacDougal exited.

"You wished to speak with me Lord Shidowkun?" Aeslea purred; a look of feral hunger in her eyes. Behind his mask, Shidowkun grinned as a dark fire lash extended from his hand down to the deck. Now that he had obtained the android girl, he could finally seek some entertainment.

The remaining fires in the now battle scarred jungle had burned out to little more than a few flickering embers. But the funeral pyres from the Dragon Clan's fortress still shone bright, giving the early evening sky a dark orange tint.

From the first level of the fortres's top, Suzuka looked down at the courtyard and the massive funeral it held. After the Toku had retreated with Melfina in their possession, the surviving clansmen had taken almost the entire day to gather their fallen comrades. Roughly sixty of the clan, almost a third of their total number, had been slain while another third had suffered moderate to severe wounds. In the center of the pyres, Jubei chanted a sutra to give peace to all who had died. From behind Suzuka, the sound of heavy footsteps signaled that Mazren had returned.

"Some day huh?" Mazren asked as he and Slag appeared beside her. The wolf could sense the somber atmosphere in the air and hung his head.

"Where's Jim?" Suzuka asked. After he had learned what had happened, Jim had jumped into one of the transports left behind by Yama and took off for the Outlaw Star. As Gene was still emotionally thrashed from his fight with Shidowkun, Mazren had gone after Jim to bring him back. Mazren pointed with his finger and Suzuka saw Jim sitting at the foot of the steps to Jubei's tower.

"When I got there," Mazren explained, "the kid was frantically working on the Outlaw Star's navigational systems, trying to find a way to get it to work without Melfina. Kid's really something. He can do things with electronics that I've never even heard of."

"How did you get him come back?"

"I didn't. I decided to just let him be. But eventually, the strain got to him and be broke down into tears. That's when I was able to convince him to come back and get some rest."

"I see. And how are you doing?

"How do you thing I'm doing?" Suzuka didn't reply. "I'm sorry," Mazren said. "It's just been a really bad day."

"Don't worry about it," Suzuka replied. "I suppose everyone's feeling that way."

"You seem to be doing all right."

"I'm used to it," Suzuka told him. "After all, someone's got to remain calm." Mazren looked at Suzuka as if he had suddenly realized something before taking her hand and leading her and Slag into a nearby passageway. Before she could ask what he was doing, Mazren wrapped his muscular arms around Suzuka and held her against his chest.

"Take a five minute break. I'll cover." Though surprised at first, Suzuka suddenly felt every defense she had ever erected come crumbling down as she let out a small sob. Down by her hip, Slag leaned his head against Suzuka as a slow stream of tears began to fall from her eyes. There was once a time when she would have refused to show emotions such as this. But for now, Suzuka simply let go and quietly wept onto her lover's shoulder.

Lover, the word still sounded strange in Suzuka's head. After her parents, her grandmother; who had first taught Suzuka kenjutsu; and her younger sister Atsuka had all been murdered by Hitoriga; Suzuka had vowed to do whatever was necessary to avenge them. She forced herself to become cold and unfeeling; with no concerns other than obtaining her revenge. But during her travels with Gene and the others, she found that she was remembering what it felt like to have a family. And Suzuka owed most of that to Melfina. Although she had saved Melfina's life on Sentinel III simply to place Gene in her debt, Melfina had immediately looked upon her as a friend afterwards. And for some reason, Suzuka had taken an immediate liking to her as well. Perhaps it was because Melfina reminded her so much of Atsuka; so gentle and sweet natured. She even looked a little like Atsuka. It was Melfina who had convinced Gene and Jim to allow Suzuka to stay on the Outlaw Star, even though she had threatened to take Gene's life at the time. If she hadn't, Suzuka realized she probably never would have had the chance to avenge her family or even to meet Mazren.

"Are you okay?" Mazren asked.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Let's just stay this way a little longer." Suzuka had made up her mind. She had lost her family once before. She would die before she lost any of her second.

With her hands clasped in front of her, Aisha said a prayer for Ortho as his body was cremated on the pyre in front of her. She was glad that the Dragon Clan disposed of their fallen this way. According to Ctarl-Ctarl theology, cremation was a right reserved only for the most valiant warriors. The fire burned away everything that was weak, allowing the warrior's soul to ascend to the highest of level of Corza-Corza, the resting place of the honorable dead. It was an honor that Ortho deserved.

Glancing to her right, Aisha saw Keibara standing in front of Tyr's funeral pyre. The usually high-spirited ninja girl now had a blank and empty look on her face. Not surprising considering that she had just lost her father. In her arms, Keibara held the scale leopard cub tightly against her chest, almost as if the cub was her only lifeline. Aisha was about to walk over to offer whatever condolences she could when she saw a small figure squatting on the steps. Altering her direction, Aisha moved over to Jim and sat down beside him.

"You okay?" she asked as Jim looked up to her with a tear stained face and eyes that seemed so hollow, it hurt to look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered. "The smoke really hurts your eyes doesn't it?" Aisha felt the lump in her throat get even bigger. It wouldn't be so bad if she said it. She was a Ctarl-Ctarl warrior so she was supposed to be strong and tough. But Jim was just a kid, and a human kid at that. He shouldn't have to force himself to be strong and not cry when he felt sad. But then again life didn't always give people a choice.

"Tell me about it." Scooting closer to him, Aisha wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders, and to her surprise felt Jim's arm go around her waist. Without knowing what she was doing, Aisha lowered her head and rested it against Jim's. Though a true Ctarl shouldn't show weakness out in the open like this, Aisha did feel a little better. She was also surprised at how strong a grip Jim had for a kid. _It must be all that work he does on his car and the Outlaw Star,_ Aisha decided. _And if he's already this strong, when he grows up I bet he'll give even Maz a run for his money. _Aisha closed her eyes and began to picture Jim as an adult with his blond hair and blue eyes, a strong body from all his mechanical work. A girl could really strut with a mate like that on her arm.

"So how's Gene?" Jim suddenly asked, pulling a rather reluctant Aisha from her fantasy.

"He's been sitting in his quarters ever since we got back," Aisha told him. "You know, Gene didn't let Mel be taken without a fight. He would have died if she hadn't..."

"It's all right Aisha. I know it's not Gene's fault so you don't have to defend him." Aisha was glad that Jim understood. She wasn't as close to Gene as she was to Suzu, Jim, or even Mel; but she knew that he was in enough pain without anyone making it worse.

"So did you finish what you were doing at the Outlaw Star?"

"Well," Jim answered, "Gillium can handle take off, landing, and basic flight pretty well on his own. But without Mel, the Outlaw Star's sub-ether abilities are practically non-existent. I was able to jury-rig enough to handle basic jumps, but that's all. To make matters worse, our combat-abilities are limited only to the mounted weaponry. Without Mel to handle the subtle changes to the engines' output, grappler combat is totally out of the question."

"I see," Aisha said as they looked out over the funeral pyres which had just started to dwindle. When Shidowkun had taken Mel, he had left them at a severe disadvantage. But the emptiness Aisha sensed in herself and the others wasn't due to just losing a valued crewmember or even a good friend. Aside from their regular duties, everyone on the Outlaw Star had a distinct role. For instance, Gene was the leader; although Aisha knew that as a Ctarl-Ctarl she could do a better job than him. Likewise, Jim was the brains, Aisha the brawn, and Suzuka the voice of reason. Maz, if he ever decided to stay on with them, would be the backbone while Slag could be the instinct. But it was Mel who had the most important role of them all. She was the heart of their group, the glue that kept them all together. If they couldn't get Mel back, would they all even be able to stay together? _I won't let it happen,_ Aisha decided. _I'm not going to let the Toku break us up. We're gonna rescue Mel, and then I'm gonna show Shidowkun just what happens when you mess with a Ctarl's family. "Hey Jim."_ Jim looked up to her and Aisha gave him a small smile. "We're not gonna let him beat us that easily are we?" To her relief, Jim smiled sadly.

"No way."

Alone in his quarters, Gene sat on his bed. In his hand was Melfina's pendant that he accidentally ripped off after Shidowkun tried to strangle her. After the fight was over, Gene had been left in a mixture of denial and numbness. Nothing about what happened seemed real to him. Less than twelve hours ago, Melfina was lying in Gene's arms in this very room. And then, just like that, she was gone; taken from Gene like his father was, and by the exact same people. It was like some kind of horrible dream. But all Gene had to do was stare at the pendant in his hand to realize that it was all too real.

_Melfina…I failed. I couldn't stop him from taking you. All that training I did, all that work, it was all for nothing. I couldn't save you, just like I couldn't save my Dad._

But this time was different. Melfina was still alive wasn't she?

_But in the meantime Shidowkun could do anything to her. And there's not a damn thing I can do to stop him._

Possibly but not likely. When Hakon captured her, wasn't he supposed to deliver her with her purity intact?

_Except Melfina doesn't have her purity any more._

But did Melfina really seem any less pure after she had given Gene her virginity? Gene thought for a while before he came up with an answer.

_No. In fact she seemed even more pure._

Purity could mean anything. It could have meant her kind heart, or her innocence, or perhaps Shidowkun knew that Haykon was a rapist and wanted to make sure that Melfina was delivered to him unharmed. Remember, Shidowkun needs both her and the sword. It's quite possible that any physical harm to her would jeopardize his plans.

_But how am I going to get Mel back? I fought Shidowkun with everything I had, and he just kept getting right back up. I couldn't stop him from taking her. I couldn't keep my promise._

But what did Melfina tell Gene when she was taken? Gene was silent as he thought.

She told me that she loved me.

Exactly. Melfina believed in him, she still did. She was out there, waiting for Gene to come save her. And here he was sitting on his ass feeling sorry for himself. Was he just going to blindly accept fate as it was and prove Melfina's faith in him wrong?

Guess not?

So then what was he going to do now?

_The only thing I can do. _With Gene's decision, the haze lifted from his mind and he felt his spirit begin to spark. Pushing to his feet, Gene pocketed Melfina's pendant and made his way outside. Part of him was still numb, but with each step he took, the numbness vanished and the spark began to flame even brighter. Stepping outside into the night air, Gene made his way to the front of the fortress. Looking around for the others, he first saw Mazren with Suzuka and Slag standing in a nearby passageway.

"You guys seen Aisha and Jim?" he asked. Mazren and Suzuka looked to him as if they didn't recognize him before Suzuka finally spoke up.

"I think that they're both still down by the pyres."

"Then let's go get them." Turning around, Gene headed toward the stairs that led down to the courtyard. Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of the others as he went in search of the rest of their group. _It's strange,_ he thought. _But when I was thinking in my quarters, it was almost as if someone else was talking to me._

From behind, Jim heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He and Aisha turned around and were greeted to the sight of Gene and the others heading towards them. Jim looked up to Gene and was taken aback for a second. Gene's usual carefree and cocky attitude was gone. Instead, it was like Gene was projecting some kind of aura that felt calm and intense at the same time. As if Gene could knock someone flat on their back just by looking at them.

"Hey Jim you okay?" Gene asked. Jim stared at him for a little longer before he found the ability to answer.

"Well I'm feeling a little better than this morning."

"Good. Where's Jubei?" Aisha pointed to the middle of the remaining pyres, sporting the same incredulous look on her face that Jim imagined he had.

"Come on," Gene told them all. "Let's go talk to him." Pushing past Jim and Aisha, Gene led the rest of their crew towards where Jubei was chanting the last of his sutras.

"What got into him?" Aisha asked.

"Who knows," Jim answered. But let's go see what's going to happen." Standing up, Jim and Aisha followed after the others and caught up to them just as Gene reached Jubei.

"Is something the matter Gene Starwind?" the Wiseman asked.

"Jubei," Gene said, "I appreciate all the help that you've given us. And I'm sorry for everything that the Toku did today. But it's time for us to leave." Behind Gene, Jim and the others exchanged looks of astonishment. "Jim," Gene called over his shoulder, "your computer's still hooked up to the sub-ether radio from Yama's ship right?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Jim answered.

"Hack into the Toku's system and try and find out where they took Melfina. I'm not going to sit around and wait for them to tell us when we can go get her. This time, we're taking the fight to their turf."

"Sure you got it."

"Now wait a minute," Mazren interrupted. "Believe me Starwind I want to get Melfina back just as much as you do. But it's not going to be that simple. The Toku aren't going to just give her back just because we show up looking for a fight."

"Mazren's right," Suzuka added. "In all likelihood, Shidowkun already expects us to make the first move. We're only going to get one chance at this, so we're going to need a plan."

"Just leave that to me," Jim said. "I've been working on a little something ever since we left Tenrei. And if used at the right time, it'll turn the Toku's biggest strength into their biggest Achilles Heel."

"But what about the Outlaw Star?" Aisha asked. "Jim said that without Mel we can't use grappler combat. How are we going to pull off a rescue if we can't even fight?" Jim realized that Aisha was right. Even if his secret weapon worked, the Toku would still probably have some kind of auxiliary defense.

"I'll do it," Mazren suddenly said.

"You will?" Gene asked.

"Look," Mazren said, "Melfina and I were created with different specifications, but essentially we're the same 'model.' I may not be able to handle sub-ether flight, but with a little practice I should be able to handle grappler combat without too much trouble."

"There may be another way you can help," Jim said. "You told us that your ship the Warshark was based on the blueprints for the Outlaw Star right?"

"Yeah so?" Mazren asked back.

"So," Jim continued, "your ship's computer circuitry should be compatible with Gillium. If you lend me some components from your navigational system, I think that I can jury rig enough for Gillium to perform a halfway decent jump. Not quite as good as we would with Melfina; but definitely a lot better than what we've got now."

"There's just one problem Jim. The Warshark's navigational system was custom designed for my ship's rotating engines. Even if they're compatible with Gillium, they won't work with the Outlaw Star's drive system."

"Oh," Jim said. Well so much for that plan.

"Come on don't look so down," Mazren told him. "It just means that we'll have to switch the Warshark's entire navigation system, engines and all, over to the Outlaw Star." Never expecting to hear that, Jim and the others looked to Mazren in shock.

"You'd really give up your ship?" Gene asked.

"If it means saving Melfina then yes," Mazren answered. "We have all the parts so Swanzo and Mikey can finish the whole job in eight hours maybe less. Besides, if you people are crazy enough to try and take on the entire Toku pirate guild, there's no telling what else you'll do. Someone needs to make sure you don't get yourselves killed." Beside Mazren, Suzuka smiled as she took his hand in hers.

"Than its official," she told him. "Welcome to the crew." Though Mazren still kept his usual stony expression, a small flush was noticeable on his face.

"Well if we're going to Blue Heaven then we might as well use the time to stock up on weapons and ammo," Gene said. "I can use the ether-wave radio to have Fred ship what we need first class right to Mikey and Swanzo."

"But just how are we going to pay for it though?" Jim asked. Jim would do anything necessary to save Melfina, although several unpleasant images suddenly began to play in his mind as to how he and Gene were going to pay Fred back.

"Leave that to me," Gene said as he forced a smile. "But are we going to be able to get to Blue Heaven, prep for the fight, and still have enough time to get the jump on Shidowkun?"

"Hold on a minute," Jim said as he pulled out his PA. "We can go at our maximum sub-ether speed, but without Mel we'll have to make our jumps in straight lines so..."

"If we move through galactic sectors AN-15, BH-32, and DA-49," Aisha interrupted, "then we should be able to reach Blue Heaven in one standard day." Jim looked up from his calculations as he and the others cast surprised looks toward Aisha. "Sub-Ether Physics and Navigation was my minor at the Imperial Academy," she explained.

"Then it's settled," Gene said as he turned back to Jubei. "Well, I guess its goodbye then." Lifting his head, Jubei locked his eyes with Gene's.

"So then you and your friends truly intend to leave," he said. "But are you ready to face Shidowkun again so soon?"

"I don't know," Gene answered. "But it's better than sitting around and doing nothing."

"Does that mean you are also ready to face the consequences that will result?"

"Consequences?" Mazren asked. "What consequences?"

"Every action has a reaction," Jubei lectured, "and every choice a consequence. Remember what I told you about the ki lines Gene Starwind? Those who live in harmony with them are nurtured, protected, and even guided by them."

"So are you saying that you've seen something that's going to happen in the future?" Gene asked.

"Maybe," Jubei shrugged, "maybe not. What happens in the future depends on the actions we take and the choices we make in the here and now. For instance, long before you all arrived; I saw in a vision that Tyr would die in battle shortly after the Swordwielder came to us. However, the vision would only occur if Tyr chose to stay and fight when your enemies followed after you. If he had left, then he would have survived. But Try knew that as the strongest fighter in the entire Dragon Clan, he would leave us at a disadvantage if he left. So, he chose to stay and gave his life to protect the others, our home, and you as well."

"So then what are the consequences of attempting to fight Shidowkun again?" Suzuka asked. Jubei closed his eyes and the chimes on his staff began to clang against each other.

"I see two deaths," he told them. "One possible…the other definite."

"You mean Shidowkun's death right?" Aisha asked.

"His is the possible death," Jubei explained. "Whether it comes to pass depends on how well you all fight your next battle against him. The other is a definite death, one that is bound to occur if you pursue you present course of action. Unfortunately, I can't see whose death it is. There are two many possible factors for me to consider."

"So what you're saying," Jim said, "is that if we try to save Melfina, one of us may not be coming back." Jim knew that dying in an all out fight was a possibility, but to just hear it as a definite was enough to make him feel nauseous.

"It's a possibility," Jubei answered. "So then what will you do now Gene Starwind?" Jim looked up to his aniki and saw that the aura he seemed to be generating hadn't diminished in the least. Closing his eyes, Gene looked as though he was recalling something.

"Not too long ago," Gene said, "an old man told me to find my own dream and fight to make it real. Originally, my dream was to get a ship of my own and go out into space."

"And what is your dream now?" Jubei asked. Gene opened his eyes and he smiled slightly.

"I want to go out into space and take Melfina with me. I want to take her everywhere, show her everything, and see all that the universe has to offer with her by my side forever. That's something worth risking my life for." Jim listened to Gene's decision and felt his confidence return.

"Hey don't forget about us Gene," Jim told him.

"That's right," Aisha added. "You and Mel aren't the only people in the universe. We wanna have some fun too." Mazren and Suzuka simply looked to each other and nodded.

"And if it is fated that one of you die?" Jubei asked.

"Well I guess we'll just have to make our own fate then," Gene answered. Under his hat, Jubei smiled as he took Gene's hand in his.

"Gene Starwind," he told him, "I have nothing further to teach you. You have the power, you have the knowledge, and most importantly, you have the will. How far you take it though, will depend entirely upon you." Gene nodded and took a step back.

"I want to thank you for that and everything else that you, Tyr, and the entire Dragon clan have done for us," Gene replied. "If I do beat Shidowkun, a large part of it will be due to what you've taught me."

"True but you're going to need more than that if you are to save your friend," Jubei said as he walked past them. Curious as to what he meant, Jim and the others followed after him. "Give us four hours to prepare and we shall follow after you."

"Hey wait a minute Jubei," Gene said. "You don't have to do that."

"Of course I do," the Wiseman told him. "Remember, I and my clan have pledged our loyalty to you. We are honor bound to aid you."

"Well then," Gene said, "I hereby release you from your pledge. Come on Jubei you and your clan have suffered enough because of us."

"It was Shidowkun, not you; that has made us suffer. Besides," Jubei said as he turned to face him, "I have two additional reasons for joining your fight."

"And what would that be?" Mazren asked.

"Out in the jungle," Jubei explained, "when I battled with Shidowkun, he showed me his true face. Not the face under his mask of course; but the face of his soul. I suspect he was attempting to discourage me from opposing him any further. But in truth, it had the opposite effect on me. You see, Shidowkun is wrong."

"Yeah we pretty much realized that from the start," Aisha said.

"No you don't understand," Jubei told them. "Shidowkun and his power is an abomination, a mistake that shouldn't be. His very existence is a threat to the balance of the entire universe. If he is not destroyed, there is no telling what sort of damage he will unleash."

"And what's the second reason?" Mazren asked.

"That your friend is in danger," Jubei answered. "An innocent's life is being threatened by unjust forces. If I did not do everything that was in my power to help you save her, I would be just as guilty as Shidowkun. Besides, wasn't your caster damaged rather badly in your fight? While we prepare ourselves, you should take it Korde and have it fixed." Gene sighed, realizing that it was useless to argue.

"Well, I guess we're gonna need all the help we can get on this job," Gene said. "Just one condition though. This is our fight Jubei. You and your clan can help, but you can only run interference. Leave Shidowkun to us."

"Perfectly agreeable."

"Hey don't forget about me." Jim turned around and saw Keibara standing behind them. "Mel's my friend too. Plus I've got some unfinished business with one of Shidowkun's fighters."

"Are you sure about that Keibara?" Jubei asked. "You've suffered a greater loss than the rest of us today. And besides, what about..."

"Don't worry about Tyr," she interrupted. "I talked with Korde and he said he'll take care of him 'till I get back. Besides, I'm now the first warrior of the Dragon Clan. Dad would never forgive me if I allowed Master Jubei go running off without any protection."

"Tyr?" Gene asked.

"I named the scale leopard cub after my dad," Keibara explained. "You got a problem with that Skinny?"

"No I guess not."

"Very well then," Jubei decided. "Keibara select twenty of the strongest from those who survived and take them to the secret hanger. The main entrance might have been destroyed but the secondary one should still be intact."

"While they do that," Gene told Jim and the others, "let's get our stuff together and back to the Outlaw Star."

"Right!" they all replied. Going on their separate errands, Jim found himself looking up to the sea of stars above him. _Melfina,_ he thought, _please be safe. We'll be there as soon as we can._

With a slight groan, Melfina opened her eyes. Her body felt stiff and her head was dizzy, as if she hadn't gotten any real rest during the time she was asleep. _Where am I?_ she wondered. Slowly turning her head, Melfina saw that she was in unfamiliar quarters. The walls were made of stained wood platforms while light was provided by paper lamps set into the room's four corners. On opposite sides of the room were two sets of paper screen doors. The only real furniture she could see was a small table across from the mattress she slept on; both of which were level with the mat covered floor. Suddenly, Melfina remembered what had happened before she lost consciousness and she bolted upright. Taking another look around, Melfina realized that her worst fears had come true; she had been captured and taken away by the Toku. _Okay,_ she thought. _I have to calm down. They still don't have the sword so they won't do anything to me yet. _Rising off her mat, Melfina crept around her prison. Running her hands over the walls, she felt for any flaws in their design that could help her escape but found none. Melfina next tried one of the screen doors, but it was locked. Pushing her finger into the paper, Melfina broke through and felt what seemed to be a steel panel behind the screen. Moving to the opposite screen, Melfina found it was unlocked, but saw that it only led to a small bathroom. _Well at least I won't have to worry about one thing,_ she thought. Hearing a soft whooshing sound, Melfina looked up and saw a duct in the ceiling; except it was too small for even Jim to wiggle through. Realizing that she was trapped, Melfina returned to the mattress. Pulling her legs up to her chest, Melfina shivered slightly and wished to know what would happen next. She also wished that Gene was there with her. They had finally found their way back to each other; and now, for all that Melfina knew, she and Gene could be on opposite sides of the galaxy. Never in her life had she felt more scared and alone. She wanted to cry, but forced herself to hold her tears back. _I won't let the Toku see me cry,_ Melfina decided. _Gene and the others will come save me. I just have to make sure I stay alive until then. _Just then, the clack of a door being unlocked sounded and the first screen door slid open. Looking up, Melfina half-expected to see Shidowkun towering over her. Instead, she was greeted to the sight of a face so pale and emaciated, it looked half dead. The man wore a crimson robe over his skeletal frame and carried a red staff with a headpiece shaped like an inverted G.

"Ah, you're finally awake." The man's voice was a high, hissing rasp; and was enough to make Melfina's skin crawl.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. "Where am I?"

"I am Naga," the man answered with a nod. "I am also the Shogun of Magic. And as for where you are, you needn't worry about that. Now please come with me. Lord Shidowkun wishes to speak with you and he hates to be kept waiting." Melfina felt her pulse quicken and she scooted backward slightly. As if sensing her defiance, Naga frowned. "Guard!" Behind Naga appeared a man wearing armor similar to Shidowkun, but with reverse coloring.

"Yes Lord Naga?" Whirling around, Naga flashed his right pointer and index fingers and a glowing red character appeared on the guard's body. Before he even had a chance to scream, dark energy crackled over the guard's body and he crumbled to the floor in a pile of ashes.

"Unless you wish to experience a great deal of unpleasantness," Naga informed her, "than I suggest you cooperate." Unable to take her eyes off the remains of the guard, Melfina swallowed and slowly stood to her feet. "Excellent. Now come." Doing as she was told, Melfina carefully swerved around the still smoking pile of ash; her mouth covered by her hand so that she wouldn't vomit. This wasn't the first time that she had seen someone die. She had seen Gene and the others take the lives of others, but only for self-defense. They never enjoyed it like the pirates did, and never with such savagery.

As she followed Naga through the halls of wherever she was, Melfina made sure to take stock of her surroundings. Unlike the quarters she found herself in, the rest of wherever she was seemed to be concentrated more on function. The walls were made of steel and had so many twists and turns, it was hard to determine which way she was going after a while. _So even if I tried to escape I'd still be trapped,_ she thought. The emptiness of the walls seemed to be magnified by how devoid of life they were. On occasion, she would pass by another one of the red and black armored guards or what seemed like a high ranking Toku official; but the main occupants of the halls were either more of the robotic cybers or the Oni.

"This is where we must part," Naga informed her as he gestured to another paper screen door. "But Aeslea shall take care of you for now."

Who's Aeslea? Melfina asked. Naga's response was a dark grin that sent shivers up Melfina's spine.

"You'll know her when you see her." Sliding the screen open, Naga gestured again and Melfina entered. As the door shut behind her, Melfina blinked in surprise as she found herself in what looked like a Tenrei hot spring. Much larger than her quarters, a wooden platform ran around the front and left side of the room while the rest of the space was taken up by a huge bath surrounded by rocks and plants. Lounging in and around the bath were several lightly dressed young women her age with empty, forced smiles.

"Oh look," one of them said in a flat tone. "Our guest has arrived."

"Welcome guest."

"Lady Aeslea she is ready." Through the steam from the bathwater, Melfina saw a figure move from the platform towards her. Unlike the other women, this one was slightly older than her, and wore only a crimson sash that wrapped around her body. Her figure was as tall and voluptuous as Suzuka's, but her hair was chin length and had streaks of white. As she leaned her head down to get a closer look at Melfina's more petite form, the woman smiled coldly as her eyes grew a mixture of amusement and intrigue. _I guess that this must be Aeslea,_ Melfina thought.

"So this is the one that Lord Shidowkun has been so obsessed over as of late," Aeslea said. As the woman began to slowly circle around her, Melfina clenched her fists to keep herself from shaking. There was something about this Aeslea woman that frightened her. The way she looked at her reminded Melfina of when Harry first hacked into the Outlaw Star's systems. Suddenly, Melfina felt Aeslea grab her from behind. One arm snaked around her waist while the other rose up between her breasts to lightly caress her throat. "I can see why," Aeslea whispered in her ear. "You're such a pretty little doll aren't you? So soft, warm, and life like." _I'm not a doll,_ Melfina's mind yelled. She tried to say it aloud, but all that came out of her lips was a ragged gasp. Meanwhile, Aeslea's hand moved from her throat and slowly began to undo Melfina's tie.

"What are you doing? she asked."

"We have to prepare you before you meet Lord Shidowkun," Aeslea purred as she started to unbutton Melfina's collar. "After all you can't bathe with your clothes on can you?" Melfina wanted to fight free of Aeslea's grip and scream to be left alone, but realized that Aeslea would only harm her more if she resisted. And more than likely get even more pleasure out of it as well.

"Wait, please stop," she calmly asked. "I'll get undressed on my own." Aeslea's hands stopped as she prepared to undo the second button and Melfina half-expected to be struck at, but instead felt herself released.

"As you wish." With a sigh of relief, Melfina moved away and reluctantly began to strip. As she undid the final button on her blouse, Melfina turned around and saw Aeslea watching her with great interest.

"Please look away." But no sooner had she asked than Aeslea pounced on her, grabbing Melfina's shoulder and shoving her back against the wall.

"Now you listen to me you naughty little thing," Aeslea hissed as she roughly cupped Melfina's chin. "Pretty little dolls like yourself don't give orders, they obey them. Keep that in mind because you now belong to us." Too terrified to fight back, Melfina was helpless to defend herself as Aeslea reached up and prepared to rip off her bra when another hand darted in and pulled it away.

"That is enough! The emperor instructed you to supervise the android's preparation, not to toy with her." Behind Aeslea, a huge man wearing armor and a mask had appeared. At first, Melfina thought it was Shidowkun. But then she saw that he was wearing the same armor as the guards.

"What do you think you're doing Karg?" Aeslea demanded. I'll speak to Lord Shidowkun about this."

"It was Lord Shidowkun who sent me here," Karg replied. "He's well aware of how you entertain yourself. Keep in mind that the android is the emperor's property. Not ours and definitely not yours." With a scowl of disgust, Aeslea released Melfina and strolled over to sit on the edge of the bath.

"Very well then, but I hope you won't mind if I watch."

"See to it that's all that you do." Taking Melfina by the elbow, Karg led her over to the corner. "Finish changing," he ordered as he turned his back to her. "And don't worry about Aeslea. I'll make sure she won't threaten you again." Grateful but still in shock, Melfina didn't reply as she quickly finished changing out of her clothes. As she removed her skirt and underwear, she removed the tracer from her pocket that Mazren had given her and hid it in her clenched hand. When Gene and the others came to save her, she knew that the tracer would be her best chance for a speedy rescue. She had better hold on to it until then. "If you're ready then take this." Melfina peered over her shoulder and saw that Karg was handing a towel to her from around his side.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted. She really did not want to be running around naked in the same room as Aeslea if she could avoid it. Wrapping it around herself, Melfina moved out to behind Karg and slowly entered the bath. Waiting until she was deep enough to cover her breasts when she sat down, Melfina released the towel into the water as three of the other women moved towards her. One of them began to shampoo her hair while the other two began lathering her skin with aromatic soap.

"Were you kidnapped as well?" she asked them as they continued to wash her.

"Kidnapped?" one of them asked. "What ever do you mean?"

"I mean were you taken from your friends and families like I was."

"Oh no," the girl who was washing her hair answered. "We've always been owned by Lord Shidowkun."

"But that's terrible," Melfina said. "You mean to say that you've been slaves your entire lives?" Behind her, Melfina heard Aeslea laughing softly.

"Silly little doll. You mean to say you don't recognize your own sisters?"

"My sisters!" Melfina exclaimed as she turned around.

"That's right. All these girls are bio-androids based on your own design." Looking around, Melfina took a closer look at the other girls and saw that Aeslea could be right. They all had different hair and eye color, but every one of them had the exact same face and body as hers. "There is one difference of course. Their brain is mostly technological instead of yours which I'm told is roughly 70% organic." As she spoke, Aeslea leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the chest of one red haired android that leaned against the bath's edge. "It limits their sentience and makes them much more obedient. Isn't that right?" Aeslea asked as she began kissing the android's throat and neck.

"Yes it is Lady Aeslea," the android responded.

"And do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"Yes I like it very much." But Aeslea stopped in her groping of the android to cast her gaze towards Melfina.

"Of course," Aeslea admitted, "it does mean that they lack a certain degree of sincerity in their reactions." Unable to watch any further, Melfina turned away and caught her reflection in the water. _These woman are all androids like me,_ she thought. _But they don't really seem that different from me at all? Does that mean that Aeslea's right? Am I really nothing more than a doll to be used by others?_ Just then, Melfina saw the reflection of one of the other androids and noticed something. The others had eyes that were blank and glazed, devoid of any emotion. In contrast, her eyes were clear and full, and appeared to be on the verge of tears. _No,_ she decided as she quietly wiped them dry. _I'm not like these others. I'm not a doll, and I'm not something to be used. I just have to keep telling myself that and not listen to what these people are telling me anymore._

After she was clean, Melfina was led out of bath and onto the platform to be dried and prepared some more. By that time, Aeslea had grown bored of watching and had left to find amusement elsewhere, leaving Melfina under the watchful eye of Karg, who graciously kept his back to her. Meanwhile, the android attendents dabbed perfume onto the pulse points of her wrists and underneath her ears, applied a light touch of makeup to her face, and thoroughly brushed and teased her hair before they finally dressed her. "Is this to your liking?" one asked as two others brought over a full-length mirror. Melfina stood up and evaluated herself in the reflection. Her front bangs had been trimmed back slightly from her eyes while her sides had been cut to make her hair all one length. The spiky ends had all been tamed, making her hair seem soft and smooth as Suzuka's, and actually seemed to make it longer. It now rested lightly on her shoulders instead of stopping at her collar. Melfina decided that she did like her hair, but wasn't sure about the makeup. While it did seem to bring out a hidden beauty to her face, the feel of it on her skin was somewhat alien to her. Her feet had been placed in sandals with golden straps that wrapped all around her ankles and calves. The one thing she didn't like was the dress. Made of a soft black material, it hardly covered her at all. Held up by a strap that wrapped around the back of her neck; the bodice was backless, sleeveless, bared her shoulders, and had a deep V cut that went all the way down to her navel, drawing attention to her unbound breasts. The knee-length skirt had two wide thigh high slits on both sides that even though it accentuated the length of her legs, it barely concealed her rear and groin. Flinching slightly, Melfina tugged on the skirt to make sure the underpants underneath weren't visible. Though she was relieved to have been given at least something to go under the dress, they were so thin and flimsy it felt like she was wearing string.

"I guess so," she finally admitted. Running her hands up her front, Melfina quietly hid the transmitter inside the bodice just above her left breast. That way, she'd be able to activate it quickly once Gene and the others came.

"I see you're ready then," Karg said. "In that case come."

"Where am I going now?" Melfina asked.

"After you were finished," Karg explained. "Lord Shidowkun instructed me to deliver you to his quarters immediately." Melfina's eyes widened and she took a step back, finally realizing as to why they had spent so much time preparing her.

"No, please," she begged. "I don't want to go there. I won't." Behind his mask, Karg's eyes narrowed slightly as he approached her, making Melfina retreat backwards until she was cornered against the wall.

"The emperor ordered me to bring you to his chambers unharmed," he told her. "However, he did not tell me to bring you to him conscious." Melfina swallowed the lump in her throat as she considered her options. She knew what would happen if she went to Shidowkun's quarters. But if she cooperated for now, at least then she'd be conscious and have a chance of defending herself. Melfina's shoulders slumped in defeat and she nodded in compliance. "A wise decision. I'd rather not make this any harder than it has to be on either of us."

"Gene," Fred said as he rubbed the crust out of his eyes, "this had better be important for you to bother me at his ungodly hour." Normally, Fred would have refused to answer any calls at this particular time. Especially since he hadn't had proper time to spruce up and looked like death warmed over. But since it was Gene well how could he refuse?

"Sorry Fred," Gene's image replied. "Did I wake you?"

"Don't try to be funny Gene. At 3 in the morning even you are capable of getting on my nerves."

"Sorry, I've been in space for so long that I've forgotten all about Heifong standard time."

"Well," Fred said as he leaned toward the monitor. "Since we're both up, why don't you come on over and…"

"Wait a minute Fred!" Gene suddenly flustered. Fred smiled slightly and leaned back. Gene was even more irresistible when he played hard to get. "It's not that kind of call. Besides, I'm not even on Heifong."

"Really," Fred said. _If Gene doesn't want to come over then at least he could be honest with me,_ Fred thought. _He doesn't have to make up what's obviously a lie._ "Then let me guess, you need to order weapons and supplies for your ship. Am I right?" Gene began to fidget slightly.

"Well, you see…"

"Goodnight Gene," Fred told him as he reached for the off button.

"Fred no wait stop!"

"I don't have time for your silly games Gene. You may have paid off your debt to me but don't think that gives you the right to come bothering me whenever you want. If you want to place and order, then send an e-mail or come by first thing tomorrow morning. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Melfina's been kidnapped!" Fred stopped reaching for the off button and looked back to the screen.

"What?"

"She's been taken by the Toku," Gene explained. "But the Outlaw Star doesn't have enough weapons to pull off a rescue. We're currently on our way to Blue Heaven and I know that you have a supply depot near there so it won't be too hard for you to get me what I need." Fred didn't know what to tell Gene. He could tell that Gene wanted to save Melfina, but going up against the Toku Pirate Guild was nothing short of suicide. Besides, the fact that if Melfina wasn't around then Gene would be available again wasn't entirely lost on Fred.

"Gene," Fred said in the calmest, most rational tone he could muster, "listen to me. Have you any idea what you're suggesting? The Toku are the most powerful guild in the entire galaxy. They can hold their own against even the Ctarl-Ctarl military."

"I know but…"

"Besides," Fred continued. "All my haulers from that supply depot you mentioned have already been booked. If I tell one of them to change course, then their shipment will be late and I'll lose money and quite possible a customer as well. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do for you at the moment." Fred expected Gene to either yell at him like when Melfina was taken by that Davidson impersonator or to cut the transmission completely. But instead, Gene sighed and leaned forward so that Fred could make out every detail of his incredibly blue eyes.

"Fred, you're the only person that I can turn to. If you don't then I'll just have to try anyway. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Please Fred…help me." Fred found himself unable to look away from Gene's gaze. It was so desperate but incredibly determined as well. _Even if I said no than he'd still go,_ he realized. _He's willing to risk everything to save Melfina…because he loves her._

"Allright Gene," Fred sighed in defeat. "Tell me what you need and I'll ship it to Blue Heaven immediately. My Galileo hauler doesn't have a full payload so I'll tell him to take it." Gene leaned back from the screen and lowered his shoulders in relief.

"Thanks Fred."

"Yeah well just be sure to pay me back for all this after you make it big."

"How about right now?" Gene asked as he sent an e-mail. Fred opened the message and read though what looked like some kind of electronic blueprints.

"So tell me Gene what exactly am I looking at here?"

"This," Gene answered, "is the design for a sub-ether radio along with the formula for making its synthetic dragonite antennae; plundered straight from the Toku's computer network."

"Are you serious?" Then Gene wasn't lying about not being on the planet. He and Fred were actually conversing over a distance of who knew how many light-years.

"It's the real deal. So will this cover everything?"

"I'm sure it will," Fred answered. With technology like this, he'd be able to corner the communication market. "Now about your order…"

"Right here," Gene said as he sent a second e-mail. "Don't worry I won't take unfair advantage like when Suzuka was after you. I'll just be needing the usual." Fred opened the message and scrolled down the list of what Gene needed. _Why this won't do at all against the likes of the Toku,_ he thought. _I'd better do some slight editing before I file it._

"I'll see to it right away," Fred told him. "If all goes well it should arrive at Blue Heaven in half a day."

"Great, that's about when we're scheduled to arrive. Have it sent to Blue Heaven dock 8, care of a Corbanite named Swanzo. Oh and Fred…"

"Yes Gene?"

"Look," Gene told him, "your guard once told me that…well you know…and that's why I really appreciate what you're doing today. And even though I'm not…you know…I've always thought of you as a friend and I hope that we can keep on being friends in the future." Fred nodded and gave a small smile.

"I'd like that. And I'm sure that we will be." Of course, Fred would always wish to be more than that, but it looked like Melfina had beaten him to the punch. _I guess in the end the better person won,_ he decided.

"By the way," Gene suddenly said. "Have I told you that the Outlaw Star has a new crewmember?"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, his name is Mazren and here's his picture. Well, catch you later." After sending a third e-mail, Gene cut the transmission. Curious, Fred opened the e-mail and was greeted by the image of a rugged looking man in black; and all regrets about Gene were quickly forgotten.

"Oh my," Fred said aloud as he tugged his left earlobe. "Isn't he tall."

Leaning back in his chair, Gene rubbed his hand over his eyes. They had left the Sword's planet roughly five hours ago and still had another 12 to go before they reached Blue Heaven. Jubei and his group had already gone ahead to tell Swanzo that they were coming and to keep the dock open for them. If everything went according to plan; they would spend 8 hours prepping the Outlaw Star, then another day of travel before they arrived at Shidowkun's fortress in time to get the jump on him. Based on what Jim had uncovered, that was where Melfina had been taken.

_Melfina,_ Gene thought. Was she safe? Was she in pain? Would he even know if she was? If she was then Gene would pay it back threefold to the entire Toku guild. Feeling his hand starting to heat, Gene looked down and saw that the crest was starting to shine red. _Take it easy Gene,_ he told himself. _You can't afford to lose control again. You stopped yourself the last time but who knows what you'll do the next. _As he continued to stare at the dragon crest on the back of his hand, Gene thought on how much his life had changed in the space of less then a month. He had gotten a new crewmember, he had learned the truth behind his father's death, he and Melfina had finally understood the depth of their relationship, and he had been given a power that he was only starting to comprehend. He had also gotten another new caster. Reaching towards his nearby gunbelt, Gene pulled it out and studied its design, remembering when Korde gave it to him…

…Gene had never seen a caster like this before. Instead of repairing it, Korde had completely redesigned it. Instead of a gun barrel, it now had a foot long double edged blade forward of the chamber. In place of the usual two accelerator rings, it had a single ring just behind the blade with two rods running flush against the blade's sides. The handle jutted straight out from behind the chamber before angling downward slightly, and had been done over in a black finish.

"

Do you like it?" Korde asked.

"Yeah I do," Gene answered. "I'll still fire right?"

"Of course," the scarred Saurian answered. "It has all the previous abilities of your previous caster. It's merely been rebuilt into a much more efficient design; higher performance as well as close quarter combat capabilities. Try it out." Angling the blade upright, Gene slashed lengthwise a few times before twirling it over his head and swinging straight down.

"It's got a really good feel to it."

"That's due to the handle's design," Korde told him. "It reduces strain on the wrist allowing for more precise blade control."

"It'll definitely help me when I use my ki blade," Gene said. "But what about the shells? You said that you could use them to make something that could help against Shidowkun." Korde nodded and held his hand out to Gene. In Korde's palm, Gene saw two shells. One he recognized as his number 9, but the other he had never seen before.

"Originally, you gave me one number 9, two number 4's, and one number 13. This number 9 was left over after I was forced to take the energy from the 13 and two 4's to create this shell. You could call it a number 21 shell, the first of its kind."

"So what does it do?" Gene asked.

"Well," Korde explained, "caster shells are powered by mana, a type of waste energy created by the balance between the chi, life energy, and sha, death energy, of a planet. Because chi and sha are both created by ki, mana isn't quite as strong as ki. On the other hand, it is a good deal easier to master. Unfortunately the mana in these shells was rather weak, indicating that the planet they were made on had a poor balance between its chi and sha. That's why I had to combine their energy into this single shell here. But to answer your question, I've altered the mana in this shell to attach itself to its target. I've also infused it with a healthy dose of positively charged ki. The result is a caster attack that targets the evil in a person's soul and burns it away."

"And since Shidowkun is all bad," Gene theorized, "then he'll be extra vulnerable. Will it kill him?"

"Probably not, no," Korde admitted. "But it should be able to weaken him enough for you and your friends to kill him yourselves. If you do use it though be absolutely sure that you can hit him. You'll only get one shot." Taking the shells from Kord, Gene placed them in his gunbelt before twirling his casterblade around and depositing it in its sheathe.

"One shot is all that I need…"

…Gene stared at his reflection in the caster blade a little while longer before he finally put it away. It was time to get back to work. Raising his right pointer finger, Gene began to concentrate the power into its tip. Ever since he and the others had taken off, he had been practicing almost nonstop, and had actually made some useful discoveries. Long breaths in helped his control, while short breaths out increased his strength. Taking a slow breath in, Gene began to spread the power from his finger all the way through his right arm, his shoulders, and then up his left arm. With a speedy exhale, he felt the power increase as his muscles swelled and hardened slightly. Gene inhaled again and concentrated the power into his hands before exhaling slower this time, releasing the power harmlessly into the air as energy bolts danced between his hands. Gene repeated this process for the next hour, until his muscles began to feel stiff and sore from the strain being put on them. _Maybe I should take a break,_ he decided.

"Hey Gillium," Gene called out. "How much longer until we can jump again?"

"We should be able to jump again in about thirty minutes," the computer replied. "After that we'll need to jump two more times before we arrive at Blue Heaven."

"In that case I'm going to get some rest. Just be sure to wake me up once we get to Blue Heaven."

"As you wish Gene." Getting up from his desk's chair, Gene shuffled through his cramped quarters over to his bunk. As he lay down on the bed, his hand wandered down to his pocket where he kept Melfina's pendant. His last thoughts as he closed his eyes were of her; and of how empty and cold his bed felt.

As the elevator continued on its ascent, Melfina cast a sideways glance towards Karg. There was something about him that seemed different from Naga and Aeslea. Unlike them, he didn't seem to take any pleasure in hurting people. Melfina decided to take a chance.

"Can I ask you something?" Karg's head turned slightly to look at her.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" The masked guard turned his head away from her before he answered.

"Because as captain of the Akuma guard; I am loyal to the Toku Emperor. For me, his orders are law."

"But you don't have to obey him," Melfina told him. "If you think he's wrong you don't have to follow his orders if you don't want to."

"Please understand," Karg replied. "I have sworn an oath of loyalty to Lord Shidowkun. As a man of honor, I am therefore bound to obey him no matter what those orders may be."

"But Shidowkun is wrong. And you know it. How can you..."

"Enough!" Karg roared. "Understand this. Even if I hadn't taken an official oath, I would still serve Shidowkun because he and I share the same goals and objectives. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise." As he calmed down, Melfina saw Karg's shoulders lower slightly. "Besides, even if I wanted to help you, I've come too far and done too much to stop now. I've decided my path and will see it through to the end no matter what." Just then, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Peering out, Melfina saw a hallway that led to a pair of heavy double doors. Following Karg as he led her out, Melfina's eyes kept flitting for anything that she could use as a means of escape. As they reached the end of the hall, the doors suddenly opened and Melfina was startled to see Harry McDougal standing before her.

"Check it out Ron, Shidowkun's new toy has arrived." Behind Harry stood a taller man with black hair and a scar across his lip. Melfina had never met him in person, but she realized that this had to be the second half of the McDougal brothers. As they passed her by, Harry took a second to examine her more closely, looking her over as if he was buying a new car. "Wonder if Shidowkun will let me have a piece of her when he's done?"

"Come one Harry leave it alone," his older brother told him. "I want to go check out the progress on the new Shangri La."

"Yeah sure Ron." Following after his brother, Harry turned around for a second. "Hey Melfina," he called out with a dark grin." "Have fun." As the elevator doors closed on the McDougal brothers, Melfina felt Karg's large hand on her back.

"If you want to make this as painless as possible," he instructed, "then I suggest you cooperate completely with him." Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Melfina slowly entered Shidowkun's quarters as the doors slammed shut behind her. Looking around, Melfina didn't see Shidowkun, nor did she feel his presence either. With a sigh of relief, Melfina took the opportunity to assess her current situation. The room was spacious, but dimly lit. Unlike the other rooms she had been in, Shidowkun's seemed to favor western design. Against one side of the room was a quintet of chairs while on the other side was a large bed with four posts at its corners. Across from the doors was an octagonal window that cast light upon a large rectangular object. Curious, Melfina crept over for a better look and saw that it was actually some kind of stone sarcophagus. But there was something about it that seemed vaguely familiar. Leaning closer, Melfina saw that the top of the box was adorned with the same hieroglyphics from the Grave of the Dragon. Extending her hand, Melfina touched the surface of the stone and quickly withdrew it as a feeling of cold dread began to spread through her.

"Enjoying your handiwork?" Melfina whirled around and found herself face to face with Shidowkun. Instead of his armor, the Toku Emperor was wearing a red kimono with matching black hakama trousers and kataginu vest; his red streaked black hair tied up into a topknot. "Surprised?" he asked as he began to stalk towards her. "You couldn't even sense me this time could you? I've had Naga use his magic so that I can conceal myself in this room from your senses." Melfina backed away from Shidowkun until she pressed against the stone box. But even though she was frightened, Melfina decided not to give Shidowkun the satisfaction of seeing it.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, even though she already had an idea as to why. But as long as she could keep him talking then maybe she could avoid it. Meanwhile, a smile spread across Shidowkun's grey skin as he gently grasped her shoulder and turned her around to face the sarcophogas.

"First of all, I wanted to show you this. I usually keep in my throne-room but I thought you might want to see it."

"What is it? And why did you say it was my handiwork?"

"Because you are the one who created it," Shidowkun answered. "Well, perhaps saying it was you specifically is a bit of a stretch, but it's close enough." Melfina looked down at the box as Shidowkun's riddle began to come together in her head. _This box has the same markings as the Grave of the Dragon,_ she thought. _Does that mean that Shidowkun's after the Leyline like Hazonko was?_

"If it's the Leyline that you're after," she told him, "then I can't help you. I'm no longer the maiden." Shidowkun laughed slightly as his hands grasped her exposed shoulders, making Melfina cringe from their cold, stony grip.

"You think that I don't know that? There is nothing that occurs in this galaxy that I am not aware of."

"Than why are you telling me this? Why did you even bring me here?" Melfina felt Shidowkun's breath on the back of her neck as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Because I could. When I see something that I want, I take it." With a sudden burst, Melfina wriggled free of Shidowkun's grip and ran over to the other side of the sarcophagus.

"I'm not a piece of property!" Melfina cried, surprised at the volume of her voice. "I'm not a doll, I'm not a plaything, and I'm not a puppet! And I won't let me treat you like one either!" Expecting a backlash, Melfina instead saw that Shidowkun seemed to be amused.

"Look out that window and tell me what you see." Backing up, Melfina slowly turned around and saw that she was near the top of some massive tower. As far as she can see, Shidowkun's fortress was surrounded by dead and scorched earth. The sky was covered by thick black clouds and the only light came from pools of lava and volcanic flairs that erupted irregularly. "If you were to be tossed out in that, how long do you think you could survive?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, merely a statement of fact," Shidowkun answered as he moved around the sarcophagus towards her. Melfina retreated backwards as Shidowkun slowly pursued her through the room. "Now that you realize the situation, are you finally able to accept your fate?"

"What fate?" Melfina asked as she felt her legs bump against something. She had been so busy keeping her distance from Shidowkun that she had failed to notice that he had cornered her against the bed.

"You've met your sisters haven't you?" he asked. "They're androids, exactly the same as you. The difference is that they've accepted their role in life. It is the fate of androids to serve and obey their masters absolutely. It's what they're created for. You, on the other hand, refuse to accept it. You try to pretend that you're human, hoping that no one notices that you're not. But no matter how convincing you appear you will never be anything more than an imposter and you know it. So why don't you accept your fate? It would be so much easier on your heart." As he spoke, Shidowkun closed the distance between them so that he now towered over her. But Melfina still refused to let him toy with her.

"You're right," Melfina consented. "I am an android. But I'm not the same as those others. They can't choose who they are but I can. And I don't have to be anything that I don't want to be." Grinning in amusement, Shidowkun leaned forward so that his eyes were only inches from hers.

"And why is that? Because Gene Starwind told you?" Melfina didn't answer. "Are even you aware of his past?"

"What do you talking about? What past?"

"You truly don't know do you?" Shidowkun asked. "Before you met him, Gene Starwind was known as the worst womanizer on Sentinel III. As long as he found a woman attractive, he would do whatever was necessary to seduce her into his bed, then move on to the next once he was satisfied." _It's not true,_ Melfina thought. _Gene wouldn't be so cruel as to use someone like that._ "Sometimes," Shidowkun continued, "he would even pay women to sleep with him. They were nothing more to him than marks on a scorecard; just like you were." Melfina's eyes widened in shock. "Don't be so surprised. I've already told you that nothing occurs in this galaxy that I am not aware of. If Gene Starwind found it necessary, he would have told you that you were a human who thought that she was an android. And now that he's had you; he'll move on to the next woman without so much as a second thought." Melfina turned her head away, feeling dirty and violated that Shidowkun had spied on a moment that was so private and special for her and Gene. But she also felt a small trace of doubt lingering in the back of her head. _What if Shidowkun is telling the truth?_ she worried. _What if Gene decides I'm not worth coming to rescue?_ Subconsciously, she reached up to her necklace and found that it wasn't there. _That's right,_ she remembered. _Gene accidentally ripped it off when Shidowkun attacked us. _She also remembered how it was when they first started dating; how Gene supported her search for her own identity, and how they both decided to take their relationship slow and not rush into something neither of them was ready for.

"Even if Gene really was like that once," she said, "that's not the way he is now. I don't care about his past or how many women he's been with; only that he's with me now! I know that he'll come for me and I won't listen to you anymore!" Melfina looked back to Shidokwun and saw that he had backed away slightly, almost as if he were fearful of something.

"I see," he said with a scowl. "So your faith in him is absolute then?" Melfina nodded and Shidowkun's face grew a smug expression. "Then at least I know that everything will proceed as I have planned."

"Planned?" Melfina asked. "What do you mean…"and Melfina's eyes widened as the realization finally hit her. "You were never after me were you? It's Gene you're after isn't it?"

"Perceptive aren't you?" he asked.

"I won't you do it!" she yelled, not caring what happened to her. "I won't let you use me to hurt Gene!" Just then, something grabbed Melfina by the wrists and yanked her back onto the bed as something else grabbed her ankles. Looking around, Melfina saw that all four of her limbs had been grabbed by shadow tentacles, tying her onto the bed

"As if you could do anything to stop me." Moving to the side of the bed, Shidowkun climbed in beside her and began stroking her outer thigh.

"No don't," she begged. "Stop it please."

"As I told you before," Shidowkun reminded her as he straddled her legs. "Androids exist solely to serve their masters. And you now belong to me. Besides, if your connection with Gene Starwind is as strong as I think it is, then this should give him some added incentive to come sooner." Leaning down towards her, Shidowkun's tongue extended out like a lizard, and Melfina's terror turned to desperation.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Suddenly, something burst from inside her that sent Shidowkun flying off her and across the room. As the tentacles released her, Melfina scooted back against the head of the bed. _I did it again,_ the thought. _It was just like when Shidowkun attacked Keibara. _Meanwhile, Shidowkun had risen back to his feet, his power crackling around his body as his eyes began to flame.

"You insolent BITCH!" Forming a dark fire lash, Shidowkun cracked it towards the bed and Melfina barely rolled out of the way in time. Landing on the floor, Melfina looked up to see Shidowkun pull back his whip for another attack. With no time or room to dodge, Melfina covered her head with her arms as the whip missed her by a matter of inches. Opening her eyes, Melfina saw that Karg had burst into the room and grabbed Shidowkun in a body hold. "Karg what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"My emperor you must calm down," Karg told him. "If you proceed you might slaughter the android and all your plans would be ruined. Besides, if you continue to threaten her she might learn how to properly harness her power. Let me take her back to her cell and away from you. That would be the best course of action for now." Appearing to calm down, Shidowkun retracted his whip before twisting free of Karg's grip, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

"Considering your intentions Karg," Shidowkun told him, "I'll overlook this one moment of insolence. Now take her away and get out of my sight." Releasing Karg from his grip, Shidowkun moved over to the observation window while Karg walked over to Melfina and helped her up. "Come," he ordered. Following after him as she was escorted out of the room and back to the elevator, Melfina waited until the doors closed before she leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor where she trembled quietly in a huddle.

It was dark all around him. But it wasn't like any kind of darkness Gene had ever seen before. There was no light, no sound, not even ground. It was like he was standing on solid shadow. _Where am I? _he wondered. "Hello," he called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Gene," someone whimpered in the distance. _That was Melfina,_ he realized. "Gene help me."

"Mel where are you?" In the dark, it was hard to tell just where her voice was coming from.

"Does it matter?" another voice asked. "You'll never find her in time." _That was Shidowkun,_ Gene thought.

"Mel hold on I'm coming." Heading in the direction he hoped she was, Gene began to run. "Just keep talking and I'll find you."

"Gene hurry please," Melfina half-sobbed. "He's going to kill me."

"No he won't! Shidowkun you so much as touch Mel and I'll…"

"You'll what?" Gene braked to a stop as two red lights appeared in the dark in front of him. Unable to look away, Gene reached for his gun, but couldn't find it. "I'm waiting," Shidowkun said. Remembering the number 21 shell, Gene grabbed his casterblade but it refused to budge from its holster. "Gene Starwind, you are afraid of me aren't you. It's no wonder you're unable to save Melfina." Laughing in contempt, Shidowkun's eyes vanished into the dark as Gene felt a cold sweat begin to bead on his forehead. _What's wrong with me?_ he asked himself. _Why can't I defeat him? I have all this power so why can't I beat him?_ Suddenly, Gene heard footstops coming from behind him. "Who's there?" he asked as he turned around. The footsteps became louder as a small figure appeared in the dark. "Mel I'm over here!"

"Gene!" Melfina ran towards him and was within arms length when something darted out of the shadows and grabbed Melfina by the neck. Gene leapt for her, but was too late to stop Melfina from being jerked back into the dark. Gene chased after her, and the quiet of the darkness was shattered by a scream.

"Melfina!" Gene yelled. Something was thrown to the ground in front of him and Gene slowed to a stop. Leaning down for a closer look, Gene saw Melfina lying motionless in front of him. "Mel wake up!" Lifting her shoulders, Gene shook her lightly, but she didn't answer. _Melfina_ _no,_ he prayed. She was so cold, so still. Gene buried his face against her unbeating heart and felt hot tears begin to run down his face.

"How pathetic, shedding tears over a broken doll." Gene looked up to see Shidowkun standing above him, and his vision exploded in crimson fury. Screaming in rage, Gene launched himself forward and punched, exploding Shidowkun's head in a single hit. As the rage passed, Gene collapsed to his knees as Shidowkun finally lay dead before him. Panting in exhaustion, Gene watched as Shidowkun's body dissolved into the ground as a slight rumbling began

"What's that?" Gene asked. The rumbling grew louder and the darkness began to shake as glowing red cracks appeared in the ground beneath Gene. "What the hell's going on!" The cracks were growing wider and the ground began to rise and heave. One opened up where Melfina lay and her body fell into the crack before Gene could grab her. Another crack opened behind him and a guyser of flame sprang forth as a something huge began to rise from its depths. At first shapeless, it formed arms, a torso, even a pair of huge demonic wings that stretched from shoulder to hip. Three horns sprouted from the top and sides of its head as the skull exploded with dancing flames. As the demon's eyes found him, Gene could only scream as it opened its mouth, launched out its tongue to catch him, and pulled him into the fanged maw…

…Gene continued to scream as he bolted straight up from his bunk. His heart was racing and his forehead was drenched in sweat. Jerking his head around, Gene saw that he was in his quarters aboard the Outlaw Star. _It was just a dream Gene,_ he told himself as his shaking hands went to his temples. _Calm down Gene it was just a dream._

"Oh dear, is something the matter Gene?" Gene looked up and saw Gillium's pink maintenance robot hanging above him.

"Nah it's nothing," he panted. "How long was I out?"

"According to ship's clock, you were asleep for roughly five hours. We still have another twelve and two more jumps to make before we reach Blue Heaven."

"Great, keep up the good work Gillium. We're all counting on you."

"Your confidence in my abilities flatters me Gene. I know that I'm nowhere near as skilled as Melfina, but I shall do my best." As the robot rolled out on its maintenance rail, Gene stood up from his bunk. He still felt some anxiety from his nightmare that he needed to work off. _Maybe I'll go watch some TV,_ he thought. Exiting his quarters, he proceeded down the main deck towards the ship's lounge. Opening the hatch, he saw someone sitting on the couch in the dark. At first he thought that it was Suzuka or Aisha, but then realized that the person was far too big to be either of them.

"Something I can help you with?" Mazren asked. Down by his feet, Slag looked up to Gene, but didn't growl at him like usual.

"I just came in to watch some TV," Gene answered. "But if you're already…"

"I'm not," Mazren answered. "Go right ahead." Shutting the hatch behind him, Gene strolled over and sat at the couch's opposite end.

"You know maybe I'll just sit here and think instead." Even if it was Mazren, the others were all asleep and he really didn't feel like being by himself.

"Do what you want it's your ship," Mazren said. Not bothering to reply, Gene looked ahead and saw that the lounge monitor had been tuned to the Outlaw Star's sensors, giving them a scenic tour of space.

"Nice view," he said.

"I guess," Mazren commented. Gene turned to him and watched as Mazren pulled a beer from a nearby 12-pack. Already, four empty cans lay on the end table beside him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not personal," Mazren answered.

"How do you drink like that without getting hammered?" Gene watched as Mazren pointed to his arm, his head, and then his heart.

"Strength of body, strength of mind, and strength of soul," he told him. "And having enhanced healing abilities doesn't hurt either."

"Right," Gene said. Again the lounge was quiet. "Can I ask something else?"

"Go ahead."

"What do you think about fate?" Gene asked. Mazren sighed as he stared at the monitor.

"I don't. Things happen and people say that it's fate, the will of god, it wasn't meant to be, or whatever." As he spoke, Mazren paused to take a sip from his beer. "But I hate sayings like that. They're nothing but excuses people use for not taking control of their own lives. If I just accepted what fate handed me, than I wouldn't be sitting here now. I'd still be nothing more than a Kei Pirate pawn."

"I used to think that way too," Gene admitted. "But with everything that's happened and with what Jubei taught me I don't know anymore."

"What did he tell you?"

"Basically that whenever things get out of control the universe picks someone to clean up the mess."

"Then don't think of it as fate," Mazren said. "Think of it as a client hiring you to do a job." Gene thought about that for a second and nodded.

"I guess that makes sense," he admitted. _But I'm only doing this for Mel and the others,_ he decided. _After that, the universe can find someone else to do its dirty work. _Out of the corner of his eye, Gene saw a small smile appear on Mazren's face. "Care to let me in on the joke?"

"I was just thinking," Mazren answered. "Melfina once told me that we were a lot alike."

"God forbid," Gene said,

"My thoughts exactly," Mazren replied. Gene couldn't help but smile himself; but then remembered what Mazren told him the morning of the attack.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You trusted me to protect Melfina and I screwed up."

"You did everything that you could," Mazren told him. "Shidowkun had us out-muscled and out-planned. For what it's worth, I probably wouldn't have been able to last as long as you did." Gene was silent as he remembered what Shidowkun told him in his nightmare; _you are afraid of me._

"How are we going to beat him?" he asked. "We threw everything we had at him and he just kept getting right back up again. How can we possible defeat something like that?" Mazren hummed in thought as he finished his beer and set it on the table with the others.

"You're first problem is that you think he's unbeatable. I'll admit that Shidowkun's stronger than anyone I've ever encountered before. And his techniques surpass fighting masters I know of who I can't even begin to compare myself with. Still; no one is invincible. Everyone has a weakness somewhere; you just have to look for it."

"So then what's Shidowkun's weakness?" Gene asked.

"Let's examine his strengths first," Mazren answered. "He's incredible strong, obviously thinks things through before acting, and has entire armies at his beck and call."

"Don't forget his powers," Gene recalled. "Everytime he healed himself, it felt like he was dipping into a bottomless well of energy. I've never heard of Tao magic like that before. Not even Hazonko could do that."

"I wouldn't call Shidowkun's powers magical," Mazren said. "He may be drawing in energy from an outside source, but he's definitely generating his power by himself. That makes his powers more spiritual than magical. But I noticed something whenever he healed himself."

"Which is?"

"When I used Thunder Fist Dragon after draining off his energy, Shidowkun retreated instead of continuing the fight. He then reappeared both regenerated and recharged. What does that tell you?" Gene thought it over until it finally hit him.

"Shidowkun can't attack while he's healing."

"Exactly," Mazren said. "Even if Shidowkun possesses incredible power and unlimited energy, he can only hold a limited amount of it at once. That's his first weakness."

"You know, now that I think about it," Gene added, "every time Shidowkun got hit, he acted like it was something personal."

"That's his second weakness," Mazren explained. "Even if Shidowkun realizes he's fallible, he's convinced himself that he's invincible. And whenever someone proves him otherwise, he gets blinded by his own anger, which makes him sloppy and easy to predict."

"So if we make him get angry," Gene theorized, "then hit him when his guard is down, and then keep hitting him so that he doesn't get a chance to recharge; we'll be able to beat him."

"And now you're thinking like a fighter," Mazren told him. Gene grinned as he felt his confidence return just before a thought hit him.

"Hey," he asked, "are we actually having a friendly moment?"

"Maybe," Mazren answered. Reaching into his pocket, Gene pulled out Melfina's pendant.

"Mel really wanted us to get along didn't she?" he asked as he stared at the necklace. "I really wish she could see this." Looking up, Gene saw that Mazren was holding a beer out to him.

"We'll show her when we rescue her."

"Right," Gene replied as he accepted the peace offering. Mazren pulled another for himself and they clinked their cans together. "To Mel," he said.

"We're gonna get her back no matter what." Gene nodded as he felt something on his leg. Slag had gotten up and had laid his head on Gene's lap. _I guess Mazren and this mutt aren't bad guys after all,_ he thought as he began to scratch between the wolf's ears. _Man now I feel kind of bad about sending his picture to Fred._

Looking down at the shaking figure of the android girl, Karg had no idea as to whether she was incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Not only had she refused to submit herself to the Emperor, she actually seemed to have hurt him as well. _She looks so young,_ he thought. _Probably not even the human equivalent of twenty yet, still just a child. _As if sensing he was watching her, the android looked up to him.

"Thank you," she said as she began to calm down.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For stopping him," she told him. "You stayed outside after I went in, and you kept him from hurting me." With a grunt, Karg looked away.

"It wasn't my intention to help you," he told her. "Merely to make sure the Emperor didn't lose sight of his objectives. Besides, I wouldn't have had to take any action if you had merely done as I instructed." Out of the corner of his eye, Karg watched as the android slowly stood to her feet.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "But I couldn't let him do that to me. I just couldn't."

"Don't be stupid!" Karg snapped. "Your chastity isn't worth your life."

"It had nothing to do with that. I've already given myself to someone. And I know that he wouldn't look down on me if Shidowkun raped me, but I still want to keep myself only for him no matter what."

"Love isn't worth your life either," Karg remarked. "Don't be so idiotic as to throw your life away for empty idealism."

"What I'm feeling isn't empty," she said. "What about you? Wasn't there a time in your own life when you cared about someone else so much that you'd do anything for them?" Karg didn't answer at first. In the back of his mind he saw the image of beautiful little six-year old girl with dark red hair, ice blue eyes, and wearing a yellow dress running towards him.

"My past is irrelevant," he said. "I've already told you that I've sworn an oath of loyalty to the Toku Emperor. That is all that matters now." At that moment, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Escorting the android out, she and Karg were stopped by another of the Akuma guards who bowed in respect.

"Captain," he said, "your presence is needed at the inspection for the new defense systems of level one."

"Understood, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Actually sir, your presence is required immediately. We've run behind schedule due to wiring problems with the fortress's main computer and…"

"Very well," Karg interrupted. "You take the android back to her holding cell and…"but Karg stopped as the red-coated figure of Ron MacDougal came around the corner. "On second thought, MacDougal come here." MacDougal stopped in his tracks and turned towards them.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I need you to escort the android back to her cell. It's in section 4, room 32."

"Get someone else to do it," MacDougal snapped. "I'm on my way to meet my brother and I'm late enough as it is. Besides, in case you've forgotten, I don't have to do anything except stay here for four more days."

"You may not have any official responsibilities anymore," Karg consented. "But you are still Lord Shidowkun's vassal. Or would you rather I report your insubordination to the Emperor?" MacDougal's eyes narrowed in anger as he walked over to them.

"Fine I'll do it." Roughly taking the android by the arm, MacDougal led her down the hall to her cell. "Come one move it," he told her.

"Make sure she gets there unharmed MacDougal," Karg called after him.

"Yeah sure whatever," he replied over his shoulder. As Karg and his subordinate went about on their own business, Karg thought about what the android girl had asked him and the memory that it had stirred. _If she had lived,_ he wondered. _Would she have grown up to be like the android?_

"Is something wrong Captain?" the guard asked.

"No it's nothing," Karg answered. "But after we finish with the inspection I want food and water sent to the android's cell on a regular basis."

"Yes sir, I'll have tubes of organic paste sent right…"

"No," Karg ordered. "Leave that for our own androids. Instead, have the kitchen prepare some simple, but well balanced meals for her."

"Has Lord Shidowkun ordered that she be fed that way?"

"No, but then again he didn't order us not to feed her that way either."

As she was led back to her cell, Melfina wanted to ask Ron MacDougal something important, but was almost afraid to. There was something about the way he acted around her that told Melfina that he deeply disliked her. _Does he blame me for what happened to Harry at the Leyline?_ she wondered.

"This must be it," he said aloud as they reached her room. Pressing a button on the door's side, the metal slab slid open and he released her arm. As she entered her prison, Melfina decided that she had to ask him before she lost her chance.

"Wait," she told him. Ron looked to her in a mixture of disinterest and contempt.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"How was Harry brought back to life?" Ron glared at her and Melfina thought that he wouldn't answer. But to her surprise, he leaned against the doorframe and told her how Harry had copied his memories and personality into the Shangri-La's computer system, that it became active after he was killed by Hazonko, and how the Toku later came to them and offered to create a new body for Harry. "I'm sorry," she told him.

"You're what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for everything that you and Harry have had to go through. And I'm sorry that I couldn't be what he wanted me to be. But I couldn't go with him. I just wasn't in love him." Ron looked to her with raised eyebrows before chuckling softly.

"This is rich," he said. "An android telling me about love? Don't insult me. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"But what about Harry?" she asked, making Ron bristle noticeably.

"What about Harry?"

"Doesn't he seem as though he's not himself? The Toku did something to him, something bad. If you help me, maybe I can help you by undoing whatever they…" but Melfina was cut off as Ron slammed his fist against the wall.

"Shut up!" he screamed. "If there is something wrong with my brother then it's not the Toku's fault, its yours and Gene Starwind's. If you really want to make amends, then just die along with him when he comes." Melfina was shocked by Ron's outburst, but she didn't break eye contact with him.

"There's something else that you need to know," she said.

"And what would that be?" Ron asked.

"Did you ever take a job from the Toku about six or seven years ago?"

"Maybe," Ron said. "What's it to you?"

"Around that time,'' Melfina explained. "Two Toku ships, led by a third that looked a lot like your ship, attacked a cargo hauler at Sentinel III. Gene was on that ship with his father. He escaped, but his father died while trying to save him." Ron raised his eyebrow slightly, but then turned his back to her.

"I can't honestly say if it was me or not," he told her. "I can't remember every single job that I did and who I did it for; especially if it was over six years ago. But even if I did do it, Gene should know better than to take something like that personal. It was just a job."

"Even so, I want you to know that I feel sorry for you and Harry," Melfina told him. "Because when Gene comes, I don't think he will."

"Whatever." Stepping out of the doorway, Ron shut the door and locked her in. Alone at last, Melfina moved over to her cell's mattress where she lay down and finally allowed the tears she had kept back to fall from her eyes. As she silently wept onto her pillow, Melfina thought back to what she had learned from Shidowkun. And even though she didn't want to stay in this awful place, neither did she want Gene to come get her if it meant he was walking into a trap. _What am I going to do_, she thought as she gave in to her exhaustion. _What am I going to do now?_

Stepping out of the elevator with Slag, Mazren looked up to the black and silver trimmed hull of the Warshark. After almost a full day of stop and go jumping through sub-ether space, they had finally made it to Blue Heaven. Now, they only had one-third a day to prep and load up the Outlaw Star before they could launch for Shidowkun's fortress and rescue Melfina. Luckily, Jubei and his group had arrived along with the weapons and supplies Starwind had ordered from Fred Luo. With their help, they'd be able to launch ahead of schedule. _Well this is it,_ he thought. _Never thought I'd see the day when I'd give up the Warshark, but I guess it has to be done._

"Hey ya Mazren." Over to the left, Zedia had suddenly appeared with ten of the twenty clan members Jubei had brought with him. The rest were helping Starwind load the weapons onto the Outlaw Star. "I got your message and I've given your friends the list of what we need to strip. Just give the signal and we'll start."

"Give me minute with Diana first," he told her. "After everything that we've been though I owe her a face to face explanation."

"Sure go ahead." Ascending the ramp, Mazren and Slag entered though the main hatch and strolled down the main deck. _This will be the last time I'll ever walk this corridor,_ he realized.

"Welcome back Mazren," Diana's throaty voice called out as he entered the bridge. "Did everything turn out for the best?"

"Not exactly," Mazren said as he sat on the side of the pilot chair. "And we need to talk about something."

"I assume this has something to do with that group of characters with Zedia right?"

"You got it." Diana was always observant. He would miss that about her. "Melfina was taken. But the Outlaw Star doesn't have the capabilities without her to launch a rescue so…"

"So you need to transfer some of the Warshark's components over to the Outlaw Star," Diana interrupted.

"Pretty much," Mazren said. "I'm sorry Diana, but this is where we say goodbye."

"It's alright I understand. Although, I must admit that I am concerned over what will happen to me."

"You don't have to worry about that. I've talked with Swanzo and he's in the market for a new computer for his dock. You do a pretty good job of keeping the Warshark together so I figured you'd be able to handle something like that easy."

"I suppose I could," Diana answered. "All in all, I think that I would prefer it. Bounty hunting has more risks than benefits anyway." Mazren smiled sadly as he touched the armrest of the pilot's seat.

"I want you to know that I couldn't have asked for a better ship than the Warshark," he told her, "or a better friend than you."

"The feeling is mutual, even if you're the most hardheaded and stubborn person I've ever encountered." Mazren laughed slightly. He'd miss Diana's sarcastic wit as well. "So does this mean you'll be traveling with Gene Starwind and his group?"

"Yeah," Mazren said. "I guess no one can remain a lone wolf forever. I think I've finally found a pack to run with."

"Especially since you'll be traveling with that Suzuka person am I right?" Mazren felt himself blush slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"She's one hell of a woman," he admitted. "And I'm not sure but I think I love her."

"Well, at least I know that someone will be there to take care of you. Still, I'll have to send her the stun prod so that she can get you out of bed."

"Yeah right," Mazren said as he began to type in the appropriate commands at the pilot's console, causing lights around him to dim. "I'm going to have to shut you down now. But your memory core will remain intact so don't worry about being deleted."

"Understood," Diana said as her voice slowed to a drawl. "I wish you the best of luck in your new life Mazren." As Diana's voice faded away, the lights on the console blinked off and the sub-ether drive shut down with a low hum. Getting up from the pilot seat, Mazren took one last look around the Warshark's bridge before patting his hip.

"Come on boy," he told Slag. "It's time to move on." Slag whined and pawed the chair one final time before following after his master. As they exited the hatch, they saw Zedia and the clansmen standing at the foot of the ramp. "Go ahead, she's all yours."

"You heard the man," Zedia told her assistants. "Let's get to work." As Zedia and the clan workers began to strip the Warshark of whatever they needed, Mazren and Slag never looked back once. One part of their lives was over, but a new one had begun to replace it.

As he sat drinking his wine, Ron MacDougal didn't know what was wrong with him. At the moment, he and Harry were in one of the many baths Shidowkun used to entertain his guests and attendants. After taking Melfina back to her cell, Ron had hurried to meet with Harry to celebrate how their luck was finally changing. Over on the other side of the bath, Harry was in the midst of getting a deep tissue massage from two of the bath's android servants. There were a few other people with them, mostly Akuma guards who were either getting bathed by the androids or groping them. But despite the party going on around him, for some reason Ron didn't feel much like celebrating.

"Ah there you are," someone hissed behind him. Ron looked up as the emaciated form of Naga sat down beside him. "I was told that I'd find you in here."

"Something I can do for you?" Ron asked. He really wasn't in the mood for company.

"No," the Shogun of Magic answered. "Pay me no heed. I'm merely here to relieve some tension." With a wave of his hand, Naga signaled for one android with strawberry blond hair to bring a second bottle of wine. "You look like you could use some relief yourself. You know, these androids feel exactly the same as a human. And they're programmed to service you in every way you could possible desire." As he spoke, Naga signaled for the android who had brought his wine to go over to Ron. But as she neared him, Ron grabbed her by the arms and shoved her away.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled as she landed on the floor.

"What's the matter?" Naga asked. "You don't like redheads?"

"No I don't like androids," Ron growled. "They're nothing but machines pretending to be human, but you can tell just by watching them that they're not." Meanwhile, the android he had shoved away stood up and smiled in compliance as she went to serve an Akuma guard that had just entered. _Maybe that's what's wrong with me,_ he thought. _Being surrounded by all these smiling, glassy eyed dolls is really starting to creep me out._

"But what about Melfina though?" Naga asked. "You can't tell right away that she's an android can you?"

"She's even worse," Ron admitted. "I know that she's a bio-android, but I can't see it. No matter how hard I look her over I can't find anything out of place with her. There's nothing that keys me off about her. She's just too…"

"Human?" Naga asked. Ron didn't answer. As he knocked back another drink, he realized that Melfina was what his real problem was. Not so much that he couldn't tell that she was an android, but what she had told him about Gene Starwind. Was it really possible that he had killed Gene's father? It wasn't that Ron felt any guilt about it. After all he was just doing his job. What really drove him crazy was that he couldn't remember if he did or not. He had taken jobs from the Toku before, but did he take one seven years ago? "Well I wouldn't worry about it," he heard Naga say. "As I told you before, don't think too much about unnecessary things."

"When did you tell me that?"

"You remember," Naga told him. "It was when we hired you to attack that hauler." Ron looked up to Naga as something clicked in his head. He couldn't remember when, but sometime in the past the Toku had hired him to lead an attack on some random cargo hauler. Ron had asked why, but Naga told him to think more about the huge amount of money the Toku was offering him and not about unnecessary things. So Ron took the job and never gave it a second thought afterwards. _Gene Starwind once asked me if I led an attack on a cargo hauler at Sentinel III,_ he thought. _And that android accused me of doing the same thing. _Did that mean that what Melfina had told him was true, and that Ron had killed Gene's father? But there was still something about all this that didn't add up. Why would the Toku order a hit on Gene Starwind's father, then lead Gene himself into what was obviously a trap seven years later? Ron decided that it was finally time to get to the bottom of whatever mess he and Harry were involved in.

"I suppose you're right," Ron said. "By the way, since me and Harry are going to be sticking around a while longer, why don't you let me in on the whole plan you have for Gene and his friends."

"Still worrying about unnecessary things are we?" Naga asked as he took another sip of wine.

"Nah," Ron said with a cold grin. "I just want to know if there's anything we could do to help. After all we still have a grudge against them." Naga hummed in thought before he lowered his cup.

"Alright," the Shogun consented. "First things first, have you ever heard of an item called, the Ryunoken Sword?"

Sitting in the pilot's, Gene pressed the button that activated the control tubes and visor helmet to fold out of their storage compartments. Sticking his arms into the tubes, Gene flexed the controls as the helmet lowered over his head, giving him a 360 degree view of the dock.

"So how does it feel?" he heard Mazren ask.

"It's definitely different from what I'm used to," Gene answered. "But I think I can get the hang of it pretty quickly."

"It's a system based on one used by a member of the Anten 7," Mazren explained. "Overall control this way is both easier and more efficient. Plus it doesn't cause headaches like optic laser transmitters do."

"That's a plus," Gene commented. Retracting his arms from the tubes, Gene signaled for the system to fold back into storage. "So Jim how's it coming?" Down where the copilot's seat used to be, Jim was busy expanding the front of the bridge's command unit and adding a second seat. After they saved Melfina, the secondary copilot seat would become Mazren's station.

"Just finishing up," Jim said as he screwed in the control console. "Any additional systems that need to be monitored like the sensors, defense, even navigation can all be accessed from this seat."

"Great," Gene said as he leapt out of his chair. "Let's go see how the others are doing." With a push, Gene floated down the main deck of the Outlaw Star. Swanzo had turned down the dock's gravity to allow the work to go more quickly. Reaching the hatch, Gene pulled himself out with Mazren and Jim behind him.

"I'm gonna go get a soda," Jim said. "You guys want anything?"

"Yeah sure," Mazren said as he handed Jim a wong. "Get me a diet."

"Make it two," Gene said as he handed Jim another.

"Got it, be right back." Bracing his feet against the Outlaw Star's hull, Jim pushed and rocketed away to a nearby corridor where normal gravity was still in effect. Meanwhile, Mazren and Gene went their separate ways; Mazren to check on the grappler arms, Gene to check on the new engines. Floating to the Outlaw Star's aft; Gene caught a hold of a rope and pulled himself in to where Mikey and Swanzo were installing what used to be the Warshark's sublight engines.

"How's it coming guys?"

"We're making good time," Mikey said as he pulled up his welding mask. "Give us just two more hours and we'll have these babies working."

"Those friends of yours are a big help," Swanzo added. "Especially that Jubei guy. That magic or whatever he's using really speeds things up."

"Speak for yourself," Mikey commented as he pulled his down his mask. "I'd rather be working with that Keibara chick. Now that's my type of girl."

"Yeah right," Swanzo said. "Every girl's your type."

"Okay then I'll let you guys get back to work," Gene said as he pushed off. "Just let me know if you need anything." Landing on the floor of Mikey's dock, Gene saw Mazren standing with Keibara and the others as they reviewed the grappler arms. "How's everything down here?"

"The new landing gear's been installed," Keibara answered, "and so have the grappler weapons. The only really major thing left now is to load up the ammo. After that, you're good to go."

"Suits me just fine," Gene said as he looked up to the grappler arms. Although he had only asked Fred for the usual hatchet, pistol, and smart missiles; Fred had instead seen fit to send them a whole arsenal of specialized artillery as well as a static saber and a vulcan energy gun. Both weapons could be plugged into the Outlaw Star's power supply through the grappler arms for virtually unlimited use.

"Speaking of which," Mazren said, "have you checked out some of these missles? Your friend really came through for us."

"I know," Gene remarked. "EMP missiles, quad bombs, micro missile pods. I'm almost looking forward to the fight now."

"No better way to relieve stress than to blow stuff up," Mazren joked.

"I heard that," Gene agreed. Off to the side, Gene saw Aisha and Suzuka grinning at him and Mazren. "What?"

"You two seem to be getting pretty chummy all of a sudden," Aisha said.

"I suppose that they finally found some common ground," Suzuka theorized. "Boys and their toys I guess."

"Um," Gene said, "well we…"

"Gene!" someone screamed.

"What the hell?" Mazren asked.

"That was Jim!" Gene said.

After getting two diets for Mazren and Gene and one orange or himself, Jim was on his way back when he heard someone walking behind him.

"One moment young man, a moment if you please." Jim looked over his shoulder and saw a short, thin figure standing in the shadows.

"Sorry," he told the guy. "But I don't have any change on me."

"What oh no no," the guy said. "I don't want change, not at all. I merely wish to talk. Yes that's quite right."

"Yeah well my mother told me never to talk to strangers. And no offense pal, but you're pretty strange." But even though Jim couldn't see his face, there was something about the way the man spoke that seemed vaguely familiar to him.

"Oh but no I'm not a stranger. You and I know each other. Yes yes we do."

"Okay pal look," Jim said as he started to back away. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you're really starting to creep me out. So back away because my friends are right outside in the dock and…"

"They are?" the guy asked. "Why that's good. Yes it is. You should call them. You see, I wish to speak with them as well. Yes I must speak with Gene especially." Before Jim could ask how the guy knew Gene, he stepped forward into the light. Jim's face began to pale and he dropped the sodas he was carrying. As he began to back away even further, he thought he heard someone scream Gene's name, but couldn't tell if he did it or not. A few seconds later, someone grabbed Jim from behind and yanked him back.

"Jim, Jim are you okay!" Jim looked up and saw Aisha standing behind him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Uh yeah sure fine," he said as the others began to appear. _Hey this feels kind of nice,_ Jim thought as he felt Aisha's ample breasts pushing against his back. _Whoa snap out of it Jim. This is no time to start acting like Gene._ Meanwhile; Suzuka moved to beside Aisha and Jim while Gene, Mazren, and Slag put themselves between Jim and the man, who once again had backed into shadows.

"All right you," Gene growled. "You'd better have a damn good explanation for whatever shit you were trying to pull with Jim."

"Excuse me, I deeply apologize. I only wished to talk to the boy. I had no desire to frighten him. No desire at all."

"Yeah like I haven't heard that from every pedophile I ever hunted down," Mazren said.

"Aisha," Suzuka said as she drew her bokuto. "Take Jim back into the dock. We'll handle it from here."

"Wait a minute," someone said. "Who are you? And why is it that I don't sense any ki being generated from you?" From behind them all, Jubei and Keibara with a trio of Clansmen had joined the party in the corridor.

"Well that's quite simple," the man said. "Quite simple indeed. You see, as I don't have a soul of my own, then I can't generate any ki. Does that answer your question?"

"What!" Mazren yelled. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Gene added. "Just who are you anyway?"

"As I already told Jim, you already know who I am Gene Starwind. Yes that's right you do."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Gene asked. And then, Gene realized there was only one person he knew of who spoke like this. "Gwen Khan!"

_(Gwen Khan is alive. But how is that possible? Didn't he fade out of existence at the Leyline? As Gene and the others attempt to get some answers from Khan, Ron MacDougal is getting his own answers from Naga, the Shogun of Magic. Why was Gene Starwind chosen to be the Swordwielder? What is the secret of Shidowkun's power? And what is the connection between Melfina and the Toku Emperor. Everything is about to be revealed in our next exciting episode. Same outlaw-time, same outlaw-website. Don't forget to review.)_


	20. Final Revelations

**CHAPTER 19:**

Final Revelations

(_Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the_ _Outlaw Star, anime or manga. So Bandai,_ _Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to Outlaw Star, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

Sliding the door open, Aeslea entered into Shidowkun's private bath. Smaller than any of the others, it was dimly lit and had a floor made of solid obsidian. Instead of water, it was filled with a liquid that glowed a sickly yellow green. A product of Tao alchemy, the liquid had been created by Naga to ease the strain Shidowkun's body occasionally suffered from using his power.

"Why are you here Aeslea?" Shidowkun asked as she approached the bath. Though his back had been turned to her, the Toku Emperor had known it was her the moment she came in. Aeslea moved to the other side of the bath, never taking her eyes of her master. His body was smooth and hard as stone, every inch of him radiating with power. Though she often amused herself with the android servants, it was Shidowkun who gave Aeslea true pleasure. He was the only one who could dominate her, who could humble her, and the only one who could satisfy her.

"To serve you of course," she answered as she disrobed. "It is my duty is it not?" Dropping her robe to the floor, Aeslea joined the emperor in the bath. Taking a sponge from the bath's rim, Aeslea pulled the emperor to his feet and began to wash him. Moving the sponge across his chest and shoulders with one hand, Aeslea's other caressed the muscles of the Emperor's stomach. "You're quite tense," she observed. "I would imagine that you would be more relaxed after having your way with the android girl." Aeslea felt his body tighten ever so slightly. "Oh I see. You weren't able to break her." Shidowkun knocked her hands away and turned his back to her. Aeslea knew that Shidowkun had become obsessed with Melfina ever since he had first heard of her. It was maddening to him that there was actually someone who was beyond his control. It made him want to possess her all the more. "Still," Aeslea theorized. "Even if you can't destroy her faith and love in Gene Starwind, you should be able to take her by force if you so desired."

"Not possible," he said. "It appears that I have underestimated the Sword's desires. As it stands, I can't even be near her without the risk of losing everything." Moving closer to Shidokun, Aeslea grasped him from behind and teasingly began to caress his muscular chest.

"Her power won't affect me though," she said. "Melfina's far too pretty a doll to allow to go to waste. And I do get lonely when you don't come to see me." In a blur of motion, Shidowkun spun around and grabbed Aeslea by the throat. As she felt his fingers begin to tighten, Aeslea saw Shidowkun's eyes blazing with murderous fury as his hair danced across his head like flames. He was close to killing her, and the threat excited her.

"You will not touch her," he growled. "If I cannot possess her, then no one will. Do you understand Aeslea?"

"Yes," Aeslea whispered. "Now do to me everything that you would to Melfina. Make me your plaything to do as you see fit." But Shidowkun merely glared in disgust as he let her go.

"This bores me," he said as he climbed out of the bath.

"My lord," Aeslea called out as he left her alone. How could he leave her like that? Aeslea decided that it was Melfina's fault. The little mechanical slut had taken her place as the object of Shidowkun's desires. Aeslea would gladly cut up Melfina's pretty little face if she only could. But since Melfina was now Shidowkun's property, Aeslea would have to get her satisfaction in some other way. Lowering herself into the bath, Aeslea picked up a cat-of-nine-tails whip that lay nearby before activating the bath's intercom. "Send up two of the android servants," she instructed. "Preferably two that look like Melfina."

"Yes that's right it is I Gwen, the eminent and brilliant Gwen Khan. How good to see you again Gene, yes very good indeed." The figure stepped into the light and Gene saw that it was Khan all right. From his mustache and goatee to the oversized medallion around his neck to his repetitive speech, it was definitely Gwen Khan. But even though he saw it, Gene still didn't believe it. He was positive that Khan had faded out of existence after the Leyline granted his desire. Gene was about to ask just what Khan was doing on Blue Heaven when Mazren stepped forward.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, 'Dad?'" There was a distinct venemocity to Mazren's voice which told Gene that he had more than a few issues with the man who created him and Melfina; not that Gene blamed him.

"Dad?" Khan asked. "Yes yes I did create you so I suppose I am your and Melfina's father. And I suppose that I could ask for a worse son than you. Yes I suppose I could."

"I'm touched," Mazren remarked. "Starwind, Khan and I have a lot of catching up to do so why don't you and the others…"

"Before you try anything Mazren," Khan interrupted, "I should tell you that it's impossible for you to hurt me."

"Why? Because of the command code you programmed into me? I hate to tell you this Khan but you built me too well. I learned how to overwrite my own programming a long time ago."

"Is that so? How fascinating. But actually no that's not the reason. You see; I am Gwen Khan but I'm also not Gwen Khan. I'm like his shadow. A message that he created after the Leyline granted his wish." To prove it, Khan pointed his hand and drove it through Gene's torso, penetrating it as though it was mere air. "You see," Khan said as he retracted his hand. "I'm sort of like a living hologram."

"Hologram or not," Gene said. "Don't do that again." Gene wasn't the easily shook type, but that was nothing short of freaky.

"So then why are you here?" Jim asked. "You said that Khan created you as a message. What are you a message of?"

"Well Jim," Khan answered. "To be honest I'm a warning."

"What sort of warning?" Aisha asked.

"A warning not to fight Shidowkun again," Khan replied. "Take my advice. Forget about Shidowkun, and forget about saving Melfina all together. It's not worth what'll happen if you do. Mind you I'm not telling you this for your sake, no not at all. The consequences of pursuing this action will affect not only you, but the entire universe as well."

"In what way?" Suzuka asked.

"I suppose I could tell you," Khan said. "But first, have your friends leave us alone. My message is only for you five and doesn't concern the Dragon Clan. No it doesn't concern them in the least."

"Jubei, Keibara and the others are with us on this job," Gene told him. "So don't tell us that it doesn't concern them because it does."

"Oh very well," Khan sighed as he gestured to Jubei and Keibara. "But only those two may stay. The other three can leave. I do hate speaking to a large audience. I always have to repeat what I say for those who haven't heard me."

"Funny," Gene said, "You sound like the kind of guy who loves to hear himself talk. Hey Jubei, would you mind?"

"Not at all," the Wiseman answered as Keibara turned to address the other three.

"You guys go wait for us back in the dock," she told them. "We'll fill you and the others in when we're done." The three clansmen bowed in compliance before returning to the dock to work on the Outlaw Star. "Satisfied?"

"Yes, I'm quite satisfied," Khan answered. "Now where to begin. I suppose at the beginning will do. You see, when my wish was granted by the Galactic Leyline, I learned a great many things about its history as well as Melfina's. Although perhaps the history of the original Melfina would be more accurate. Yes I think it is."

"Damn it will you just get to the point!" Gene yelled.

"The point," Khan continued, "is that through the Leyline; I learned a great many things that have vital importance to the galaxy as a whole. That's why I created this image of myself. It's a program that was designed to activate should the time come that these facts needed be known."

"And just what are these facts?" Mazren asked.

"The ryuno-what?" Ron asked.

"Ryunoken Sword," Naga repeated. "The Sword of the Dragon. It's an ancient item that possesses power which surpasses even that of the Galactic Leyline. It's also been referred to as Excaliber, So-ja-ja, and some even as the Sword of God. With it, one can control life and death, or even creation and destruction as they desire."

"I get it now. Shidowkun wants the sword to conquer the galaxy. And he plans to have Gene bring it to him by holding Melfina hostage."

"Not at all," Naga replied. "Shidowkun's desires are not merely for this galaxy but for the entire universe."

"That's impossible," Ron said. "Even if Shidowkun has power like this ryuno-whatever sword, there's no way he can rule the entire universe. After all, he'll still be just a man." Humming in thought, Naga took another drink of his wine.

"Perhaps the time has come for you to learn the truth about Lord Shidowkun."

"Thousands of years ago," Khan told them all, "there was a highly advanced race of beings. Their society had reached a level of advancement of which we can only begin to imagine. With their science; they created vessels that could instantly travel through space, gave birth to living artificial worlds, and improved themselves with highly complex nano-cybernetics which heightened their physical and mental capabilities to their utmost. But their achievements weren't all in the sciences, not at all. They also had evolved socially, reaching levels of personal and cultural enlightenment beyond ideas such as greed, hatred, and even war."

"Melfina told us about these guys," Jim said. "Supposedly they created the Leyline as well."

"Very good Jim, how good of you to remember something like that. Yes, they did create the Leyline. Eventually, their technology evolved to the level where they were actually able to read and harness the ki lines, the bottomless wells of energy that are the essence and driving force of the universe itself. With this achievement, they created an artificial planet which to house a technological marvel called the Akashic record. The Akashic record was originally designed to be a type of library that would access the ki lines to read and record the history, present, and even the future of the entire universe. But something happened that its creators could never predict."

"And let me guess," Gene said. "That would be the true power of the Leyline."

"Exactly," Khan answered. "Yes that's exactly right."

"You see, after the Akashic record was completed," Naga continued, "its creators leaned that connecting the ki lines to such a powerful computer had an interesting side effect. In addition to reading the ki lines, it had the ability to manipulate them to a degree that surpassed even the abilities of their greatest priests. The ancient race now had the power to control and alter the concept of fate to fulfill their every desire."

"So that's how the Galactic Leyline came into being," Ron said. "So what happened next?"

"With their greatest achievement, the Leyline's creators set out to share their wisdom and power with the rest of the galaxy. They appeared to lesser evolved beings as celestial creatures, which is where the legends of angels and other such stories come from. It's also why the sentient beings of this galaxy share certain similarities in regards to appearance and basic cultural fundamentals. And if they encountered one they felt was worthy, they took him to the Leyline to reward him with his deepest desire made real. Of course, to further ensure that the Leyline's power would never be abused, they created the title of Maiden and Guardian of the Leyline to ensure that it was always protected. The beings you know as Melfina and Mazren are bio-android copies of the last Maiden and Guardian to serve those venerated posts."

"You know," Ron interrupted. "This is all really interesting. But you haven't answered any of my questions so…"

"I'm getting to it," Naga told him. "Just be patient. Now, despite their state of enlightenment, the ancient race were often disgusted that those they attempted to teach were unable to overcome the dark urges within their hearts and minds. Urges that, unless pacified, would only hinder the ancient race's plans for universal development. So, deciding that it was their duty to save lesser beings from themselves, they enacted a plan that they hoped would forever remove darkness from the hearts of every being in the universe."

"How exactly were they going to accomplish that?" Suzuka asked. Just trying to consider the possibility of something like that was beyond her comprehension.

"I know it sounds farfetched," Khan said. "But the ancient race did find a surprisingly logical way. You see, each living body and the cells that make them up are in themselves a separate universe. And just like each cell in our bodies, every person is separate yet part of a much larger body."

"You're talking about the ki lines aren't you?" Gene asked.

"Yes, yes that's right Gene. Through the ki lines of our own bodies we are connected to the ki lines of the planets we live on and through that to the ki lines of the universe. Based on this principle, the ancient race used the Leyline to bleed off the negative ki energy that was the source of all darkness within a person's soul through the ki lines and store it in a special memory file of the Leyline."

"But you can't do that," Jubei exclaimed. "You can't suppress darkness like that. All it accomplishes it allowing it to become even more powerful by permitting it to manifest."

"I have to agree with you," Khan consented. "Yes, in my perspective humanity on the average is a rather conceited race. Their egos can't handle the fact that they're capable of experiencing both love and hate. So instead of seeking atonement with the darkness within them; they either lose hope and surrender to it completely or they attempt to suppress it until it can't be held in anymore and explodes out of them. But in their arrogance, the ancient race had forgotten this crucial fact. As a result, they kept drawing in and manifesting darkness until it couldn't be contained anymore and it escaped."

"So what happened after the darkness escaped?" Aisha asked.

"To put it in a nutshell," Khan answered, "it infected the Leyline like a virus, using its power to transform it from data into a living physical entity. For lack of a better term I've chosen to call this being the Destroyer. This creature possessed power of such a raw and primal form, it was almost like a force of nature. But because it was the embodiment of the hatred of the entire universe, it had no real sentience. All the Destroyer had was an overwhelming desire to destroy and kill everything it saw."

"Gene, remember those tablets on Tenrei?" Jim asked. "The ones that showed the Dark Giant? That had to be the Destroyer."

"That's what I'd say," Gene said. "But how did they stop it? That's what I want to know."

"Realizing the mistake they had made," Naga explained, "the ancient race used all of their power and knowledge to create a weapon that would kill the Destroyer. To do this, they used the Leyline to break off a very small piece from the universal tanden; the source of all ki lines; and transformed it into a solid object."

"And that's the Ryunoken Sword," Ron realized. "But I still don't understand how it's power can be greater than that of the Galactic Leyline."

"In layman's terms the Leyline can access and manipulate the ki lines. The Sword on the other hand, IS the ki lines. As it was born from what could be called the universe's 'soul', they flow through it and from it. And whoever wields the sword is blessed with using the power of the universe as they see fit. But as I was saying, after it was completed, the Sword was given to the Guardian of the Leyline, who used the Sword to engage the Destroyer in battle. And though the Destroyer's power was great; its energy was drawn only from the collective negative ki of every being in the universe. With the Sword's ability to draw on all of the universe's ki, the Guardian was able to weaken it, enabling the Maiden of the Leyline to use her power to convert the Destroyer into data and seal it away in a closed storage medium. Of course, this victory was not without a price. The Sword had been lost during the battle, and the ancient race had been totally exterminated except for the Guardian and the Maiden." Feeling his temples beginning to pound, Ron took another swig of his wine. This was all too much for him to digest at once, but he had to learn more.

"What happened to the Destroyer after the Guardian and the Maiden defeated it?"

"After the battle," Khan told them, "the Maiden sealed away the Leyline in an impenetrable defense field before she and the Guardian took the imprisoned Destroyer to one of the last remaining outposts of their once great empire. They then sealed themselves inside the central computer building and the Maiden used her power to convert her and the Guardian into data inside the outpost's main computer. There, the two of them would wait until the rest of the Galaxy had reached the level of development that their culture had obtained."

"This outpost," Mazren asked, "wouldn't happen to be the Grave of the Dragon would it?"

"Hey!" Aisha blurted out. "In the pyramid, remember how that one wall acted really weird when Melfina touched it?"

"That's right," Suzuka said. "As I recall, that there was also some kind of indentation in the floor."

"The wall must have been the original Maiden reacting to Melfina," Jim theorized. "And that big space on the floor had to have been where the Destroyer's prison used to be."

"But I don't get it," Gene said. "If the Destroyer was locked away by the original Maiden and Guardian then where is it now?"

"Well to answer that," Khan exlained, "we'll need to move ahead roughly ten thousand years later."

"It was then that approximately 100 years ago," Naga said, "that a man named Chicarax attempted to overthrow the Toku Emperor. To do this, Chicarax had developed a technique in which he would copy the powers and techniques of his enemies by absorbing a small portion of their ki. Regardless to say, Chicarax was discovered and he barely escaped with his life."

"I get it now," Ron suddenly interrupted. "After he escaped Chicarax found his way to the Grave of the Dragon where he found the Destroyer's body. So he stole it and used it to become the Emperor."

"Wrong," Naga answered. "Chicarax didn't use the Destroyer. He became the Destroyer."

"He what?"

"When Chirarax stumbled upon the Grave of the Dragon, he could sense the incredibly strong ki coming from where the Destroyer had been sealed away. So he broke into the main complex, and attempted to use his technique to steal the Destroyer's power for his own."

"Did he fail?" Ron asked.

"Not at all," Naga answered. "He succeeded in absorbing the Destroyer's ki. But it absorbed him as well. You see, the Destroyer's energies were so potent that they locked onto and amplified the darkness in Chicarax's soul, burning away whatever light was left in him. The end result was a being that possessed its own will and desires, but was also an extension of the Destroyer's. Afterwards, Chicarax returned to the Toku guild, slaughtered the Emperor and everyone who stood in his way, and proclaimed himself to be the new Toku Emperor. With his power, he reigned absolutely and eventually took the name his vassals referred to him as; Shidowkun."

"Wait a minute," Ron said. "Are you saying that…"

"That's right," Naga replied. "The same Shidowkun from 100 years ago is the same Shidowkun we serve today. Not only that, his Destroyer body is right here in the fortress, still sleeping after all this time." Ron's mouth felt dry, but the little cup he had wasn't going to cut it this time. Throwing it aside, he tossed back the bottle and took a long swig.

"So tell me," Ron said as he lowered the bottle, "what sort of powers did Shidowkun gain after he and the Destroyer absorbed each other?"

"The first one is obvious," Naga said. "With the incredible energies of the Destroyer flowing through his body and mind, Shidowkun has reached a level of power that few others could ever hope to reach. And since his soul is solid darkness, his mind is always in balance which gives him unrivaled control over his power. But there are even greater abilities that he received from his merging with the Destroyer besides brute strength."

"Like what?"

"For example," Khan said. "Just as the Destroyer was fueled by the hatred of the entire universe, so too is Shidowkun. He is actually able to draw on these negative forces and convert them into usable energy. Quite a useful ability wouldn't you say?"

"So that's where his power comes from then," Mazren said. "However he still can only hold a limited amount of energy at a time."

"True," Khan admitted. "But that leads us to his next power. By drawing on the hatred of the enemy before him, Shidowkun is able to cause the darkness within a person to swell. And if the person lacks the strength of will to resist their own dark side; then their minds become enslaved to Shidowkun."

"Shidowkun tried to do that to me," Gene confessed. "He called it his Dark Eye Whisper."

"And it's a good thing that you were able to resist him," Khan added. "Yes it's very good. For if you had, then you would have found out his most dangerous ability. You see, when the Destroyer's energy merged with him, it mutated Shidowkun's ki absorption technique. He now had the power not just to absorb a person's energy, but their very souls, assimilating them into his own. When he does, he not only gains a person's abilities; but increased strength and energy reserves as well."

"He consumes souls?" Suzuka asked.

"That's right he does. Of course, there is one requirement for him to do so. He can only absorb souls that are overcome by hatred. Otherwise his own would reject them."

"That's what he tried to do with me," Keibara said. "When he killed my Dad, I was so enraged I couldn't even think. All I wanted to do was make Shidowkun hurt as much as I was. And when he grabbed me, it felt as though he was tearing my heart out."

"You don't even have to be considered evil," Khan continued. "All it takes is one moment for you to be consumed by hatred and then you're his. So in conclusion, it's impossible to fight Shidowkun with only rage. In the end, you'll just end up making him even more powerful."

"Disgusting," Jubei remarked. Behind him, Gene heard the chimes on the wiseman's staff ringing together in anger. "To have the soul consumed completely destroys a person, erasing their memory and denying any possibility of life after physical death. To even be an accomplice to such an act is beyond forgiveness."

"Wait a minute," Gene said. "Something about this doesn't add up. If I had given in to my dark side when I fought Shidowkun, then he would've absorbed me right?"

"Yes that's quite right Gene," Khan answered, "and the sword would be absorbed as well."

"But that can't be right," Aisha said. "The Sword would refuse him like it did Mazren wouldn't it?"

"That would be my guess," Jim added. "After all, the Sword did choose Gene to wield it so that should count for something."

"Is that so?" Khan asked. "Tell me Gene, do you know why you were chosen to be the Swordwielder and not Mazren? Even though he is technically the original master."

"I've got some ideas," Gene answered. "But something tells me you know the real reason."

"This I've got to hear," Mazren said.

"And well you should," Khan commented. "Remember, the Sword was forged from the ki of the universe. And ki, like blood, has different types. As such, the Sword will only work with one whose ki is compatible with its own. If it's not, then the sword will resist them. If it is, it will obey them. That's why the Guardian was chosen to use it. On the other hand, if the one who wields it possesses the same type of ki as the Sword, it merges with them."

"So that's why I couldn't use it," Mazren realized. "No matter how close I am to the original Guardian of the Leyline, I'm still just a copy."

"Did the Toku know about my ki type when they attacked my father's ship?" Gene asked.

"I'm afraid so yes they did," Khan replied. "And now Gene, I think it's time you learned the truth behind yourself and Melfina and how you fit into Shidowkun's plans."

"Okay," Ron interrupted. "Let me see if I get this straight. Shidowkun's soul was absorbed by the energy of the Destroyer which turned him into something beyond human. Gene Starwind has merged with the Ryunoken Sword because he possesses the same type of ki as the sword, which gives him power that rivals, maybe even surpasses Shidowkun's. And he's holding Melfina hostage to make Gene bring the Sword to him."

"Exactly," Naga said as he watched two of the android servants dancing for a pair of Akuma guards.

"So why Gene Starwind then? Is his ki type that hard to find?"

"Not really. His ki is rare, but not impossible to find. We had several candidates in mind, but his fate was by far the most convenient for us."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Fate is like a river," Naga explained. "Just as a river's path can be changed by a single pebble, so too can a person's fate. You just have to know where to intervene. In the case of Gene Starwind, I used my abilities as a Tao master to foresee what would occur when and how we intervened at various stages in his life. It was when he began to accompany his father into space that Lord Shidowkun and I envisioned the perfect scenario. By attacking his father's ship at Sentinel III with him on board, we predicted that Gene Starwind would be ejected to safety. The trauma of that incident would keep him there on Sentinel III until the time came when he would encounter four specific women. Two of these women would become his allies, a third would die shortly after meeting him, and the fourth would become his lover."

"So in other words Shidowkun set Gene up to meet Hilda, Melfina, as well as that assassin and Ctarl woman, then waited until the time was right to act. But what about that other android? If you're such a hot shot fortune teller, why didn't you see his involvement?" Leaning forward, Naga gestured for Ron to come closer.

"Just between you and me," he whispered. "I did, just not how he would act out his part. Nevertheless, Shidowkun ordered me not to tell anyone about him, not even the other Shoguns. You see, even though Shidowkun possesses incredible power, he is at his core still a fighter and prides himself on his tactical skills. Allowing Mazren the Wolf into the scenario was his way of shuffling a wild card into the deck; a reminder to always have a contingency plan should something go wrong."

"Clever," Ron said as he leaned back. "And what about Melfina. Did you know that she was the one who'd become Gene's lover?"

"We hoped that she would be the one," Naga answered. "But no, there was no definite way of telling who would become what to Gene Starwind."

"Couldn't you have hypnotized them into it? I thought that your recently departed friend Mako had the ability to brainwash people."

"Oh no no," Naga laughed. "It's not that simple. If Melfina and Gene were to become lovers, then it would have to happen on its own. It would be the only way to make it genuine."

"I thought that Shidowkun was a master strategist though," Ron said. "Couldn't he find a way to trick them into falling in love?"

"True, being able to read and manipulate the hearts and minds of your enemies is the very nature of strategy. However, the sad truth is that only true feeling can move the heart. You can't force someone to love or hate if they choose not to. Even Lord Shidowkun doesn't have that power." _So Shidowkun wanted Gene and Melfina to fall in love,_ Ron thought. _Doesn't really make sense though_.

"So what's so special about Melfina?" he asked. "And why would Shidowkun be trying to make Gene fall in love with someone? All he'd really be doing is giving him more incentive to fight."

"Exactly," Naga replied.

"As it stands Gene," Khan told him, "you're playing right into his hand. Shidowkun knows what sort of person you are. Why else would he take Melfina hostage and not one of the others? Because he knows that you'd do anything to get her back."

"So based on what you're telling us," Gene said, "the only reason he came after Melfina was to lead me into a trap."

"But if that's true," Suzuka said, "then that would mean it was Gene who Shidowkun's really been after all this time."

"But what about what those three guys on Tenrei told us?" Aisha asked. "You know, about sacrificing an innocent to corrupt the Sword's power."

"If I was Shidowkun," Jim theorized, "that's what I'd want us to think. That way, we wouldn't figure out what he was planning until it was too late."

"You're absolutely right Jim," Khan praised. "I've always known that you were the smartest out of your little group. Except for one thing. Even though Melfina isn't going to be sacrificed to the sword, Shidowkun is still going to kill her. You see Melfina is a threat to him."

"How could Melfina be a threat to anyone?" Keibara asked. "She doesn't have enough meanness in her to hurt a fly."

"You're forgetting something," Mazren reminded her. "When Shidowkun tried to absorb your soul, Melfina stopped him."

"That's right," Suzuka agreed. "Somehow, she was able to generate a type of energy that was harmful to Shidowkun."

"Yes I can explain that," Khan said. "It's rather embarrassing to admit but when I began to decode the information that the Kei pirates had obtained from the Grave of the Dragon, I had very little difficulty in decoding Mazren's information. Not so for Melfina. In fact, it was almost as if the information didn't want to be decoded. In hindsight, I suppose that the original Maiden was trying to keep the Kei from obtaining the Leyline's power. Yes that makes sense doesn't it? Well in any case, one of the things I was unable to fully decode was her soul, which had been converted into data along with her physical body. And since it was the Maiden's ki that would unlock the Leyline, I couldn't very well leave it out could I. So, I merely swelled the part of her soul that I could decode to fill in the gaps."

"Let me take a wild guess here," Gene said. "The part of her soul that you couldn't decode was her dark side."

"But I thought you said that the Leyline's creators didn't have a dark side?" Aisha asked.

"No they had one alright," Khan answered. "They merely had obtained a sense of atonement with theirs so that it didn't try to overcome them anymore."

"I get it now," Mazren said. "Even if Melfina didn't have the will to resist Shidowkun's power, he still wouldn't be able to control her because there's nothing for him in her that he can feed off of."

"And if Shidowkun feeds off of hate," Jim said, "but since Melfina has no hate in her heart, then that means that her ki would be like poison for him. But if she has this power than why didn't she ever use it before?"

"Everyone has the power to use their own ki," Jubei replied. "But because they don't always sense it, they never develop it. And in Melfina's case, if her soul has no darkness, she is always in balance. So as long as her mind doesn't become clouded by doubt or uncertainty, there are no restrictions on when she can use it. However, to harm Shidowkun as you all describe would still require ki of incredible strength considering his own power. And the ki I felt in Melfina when I first met her was nowhere near that level."

"You're absolutely right," Khan said. "And I think I know why that is. You see Gene, when you and Melfina; now how should I put this; joined, the sword must have transferred some of its energy directly into her, greatly increasing her ki's strength. And it's a good thing too. Because Shidowkun has for quite a while been rather obsessed with possessing Melfina for himself; forbidden fruit and all I suppose."

"Possessed?" Gene asked. "Are you saying that he's going to…"

"He's already tried I'm afraid," Khan answered. "But luckily for Melfina, she was able to use her ki to stop him. And if he tries again then Melfina might learn how to fully harness it so I think that she'll be safe for the time being at least." Gene clenched his teeth as his balled fists began to shake. _Melfina was almost raped because I wasn't strong enough to protect her,_ he thought. _Damn it I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bitch._

"Gene take it easy," he heard Jim say. "I know that you're upset but you got to keep cool."

"Jim's right," Suzuka added. "If you allow your anger to get the better of you than Shidowkun will have already won and Melfina will be lost for good."

"I don't mean to disappoint you all," Khan interrupted, "but she's already lost. The minute you arrive to save her, Shidowkun is going to kill her. And that brings me to my final point."

"Which is what exactly?" Gene asked.

"Tell me Gene," Khan said, "why do you think that you were able to make such rapid progress in using the sword's power?"

"So Gene used the sword to power up Melfina's ki, and that's why Shidowkun can't even touch her huh?" Behind his calm exterior, Ron was secretly gloating. He was taking an exceptional amount of pleasure in seeing Shidowkun being denied something he was after.

"No, the sword did it of its own accord," Naga corrected. "You forget that the sword was forged from the universe's ki. It therefore has memory and instinct, but it lacks a will of its own. It therefore completely obeys the master it chooses to serve. But in the case of Gene Starwind whom the sword has merged with, his will becomes that of the sword. It shares his desires, his goals, even his emotions."

"Let me see if I understand this," Ron said. "You're telling me that the sword 'loves' Melfina?"

"As deeply as Gene Starwind does. And like him, it desires to protect her. And if something should happen to her, then it will desire to seek vengeance along with him."

"Oh I get it," Ron said. "When he and his friends come to rescue her, Shidowkun is going to allow him to reach Melfina and then kill her right in front of him."

"And when he does," Naga said, "Gene Starwind and the sword will be overcome by their mutual hatred, and Shidowkun will take them both for his own."

"Clever," Ron said. "He goes around the rules without breaking them. But what is he going to do with all that power? Isn't he already the most powerful man in the entire galaxy?"

"Yes, but he is tired of being a man," Naga explained. "Even if he were to absorb the sword, his human body could only handle a fraction of its true power. That's why he needs a body that is beyond any other in the universe." Ron was about to ask where Shidowkun was going to get a body like that when the realization finally hit him.

"He's going to use the Sword to release the Destroyer."

"That's right," Naga said. "With the power of the sword and the unlimited strength of the Destroyer, Shidowkun will become nothing short of God himself."

"Seems like a pretty solid plan for universal domination," Ron said.

"Oh no no no," Naga laughed. "He won't stop there. You forget, the Destroyer's energy was both absorbed by and it absorbed Shidowkun. And just as he gained the Destroyer's powers, the Destroyer gained something for itself; intelligence. Through Shidowkun, it has learned the pleasure of domination as well as sentient thought. Where once it desired only to mindlessly kill and destroy, it now realizes that if it did, it would have nothing to do afterwards. That's why it needs the sword. With its power, even if the universe was burned to ash, the Destroyer could recreate it from nothing only to tear it down all over again." _So that's it,_ Ron realizes. _Shidowkun, or rather the Destroyer, plans to make the universe his own personal playground._

"Just out of curiosity," Ron asked, "what's going to happen to Shidowkun's followers after he fully merges with the Destroyer?"

"You needn't worry about that," Naga assured him. "All those who are loyal to Shidowkun shall be spared the Destroyer's wrath. That's why he desired to keep you and your brother around. It's his way of showing gratitude for all your hard work."

"I'll have to thank him for that," Ron said as he stood up from the table.

"Leaving already?" Naga asked

"I've done a little too much in the last few days so I'm not in much of a party mood. I'm going to my quarters to get some rest."

"Suit yourself," Naga said as he called over a blonde android servant. As she approached, Naga pulled her into his lap and began stroking her thigh with his skeletal hand.

"One last question though," Ron said. "The one who originally brokered the deal with the Kei pirates and the Tin pa Empire to cooperate on the Leyline project; was it Shidowkun?"

"Would you pass up an opportunity to gain revenge against the ones who imprisoned you?" Naga asked back.

"Geuss not," Ron answered as he left. Exiting the bath, Ron strolled down the hall before he took an elevator up five floors, then went down another hall before he finally reached the quarters that had been assigned to him. As soon as he was inside and safe from prying eyes, Ron walked over to a cabinet over by the wall and slammed his fist through the wooden panel.

_That god damn son of a bitch!_ his mind screamed. Just how dumb did Naga thing Ron was anyway? There was no way that Shidowkun was going to spare anywone. So either Naga actually believed that was going to happen; which Ron doubted severely; or he had told Ron everything to make him another pawn in Shidowkun's game. And no one played Ron MacDougal for a chump and got away with it.

Retracting his hand, Ron looked at his fist. He was strong enough not to break any bones on the cabinet, but his knuckles were torn up pretty bad. _If Naga can use his Tao magic to see the future,_ he thought, _and if Shidowkun can manipulate the future based on what Naga tells him, then he must have known about the trouble Gene Starwind was going to cause us. _Shidowkun had to have known that hiring Ron to attack the ship of Gene's father would trigger the events that would eventually cross his path with Ron and Harry's. And if that was true, then Shidowkun also would have known what was going to happen to them at the Leyline. It was the only explanation for how the Toku conveniently showed up afterwards with an offer he and Harry couldn't refuse.

_Harry,_ Ron thought. He had copied his memories, his personality, and everything else about him into the Shangri La's computer before his physical body had been killed. Maybe he could have copied his soul as well. After all, according to Naga that was what the original Maiden and Guardian had done after they defeated the Destroyer. And if a program can be broken down into data, who's to say a soul couldn't as well after it had been digitized. The Toku must have transferred into Harry's body only the parts of him that they needed. But even though the digital Harry had gone off line after his new body was built, it should still exist in the Shangri La's computer. It and the rest of their ship's files had been downloaded into the Black Box after Mazren the Wolf destroyed the original Shangri La. _What I don't get is why would Naga tell me all of this?_ Ron wondered. Was this part of Shidowkun's plan as well? And if he went through with what he was considering, would Ron still be Shidowkun's tool?

Shaking his head, Ron went to his quarter's bathroom to treat his still bleeding knuckles. He would wait until Gene Starwind arrived and then he would make his decision about what he would do. The fate of Harry, his own, and quite possibly the entire universe could depend upon it.

"So you see Gene," Khan concluded. "It's not at all in your best interests to try and save Melfina. If you do, she'll still be killed and both you and the sword will be absorbed by Shidowkun. So it's really not worth the price is it?" Gene glared at Khan for a second longer before he turned around and began to walk away.

"Yeah well thanks for the warning, but I think I'll try anyway."

"Wait a minute Gene!" Khan asked. "Haven't you heard a single word I've said? This is exactly what Shidowkun wants you to do. After all, he was the one who arranged for you to meet Melfina in the first place. Forget about whatever promises you might have made to her. The sad truth is that you were never even meant to fall in love with her."

"I don't care if I was meant to fall in love with her or not," Gene said. "The fact is that I did and I'm not going to let anyone take her from me."

"And what about the others?" Khan asked. "As I recall, your friend Jubei predicted a death besides Shidowkun's. So even if you do save Melfina, one of the others will die in her place. Will you really sacrifice Jim or Mazren's life simply to save your own lover?"

"You overlook one fact Mr. Khan" Jubei pointed out. "I am still not able to say for sure whose death it is."

"That's right," Keibara said. "For all we know, it could be Master Jubei or even me whose going to die."

"And even if it is one of us," Jim added, "we've all made our decision."

"That's right," Aisha said. "Gene isn't the only one who wants to get Melfina back. She's one of us, and a Ctarl-Ctarl never abandons a comrade no matter what."

"And what about the universe?" Khan asked. "If you fail, then Shidowkun will merge with the Destroyer and plunge the entire universe into eternal darkness. Are you really so selfish Gene that you would risk the fate of everyone in existence just to save one person?" Gene stopped in his tracks and reached into his pocket. When he retrieved it, he was holding Melfina's pendant in his hand.

"Yeah you're right," he agreed. "Maybe I am being selfish. Maybe the universe is more important than two people and their feeling. But you're forgetting something Khan. It was because of Melfina that I became the person I am today. It was for her that I sought out the Leyline, and it was for her that I learned how to use the Sword's power. If I were to just give up on Melfina, then everything that I've been through and done up to this point would all be for nothing." Looking over his shoulder, Gene flashed his trademark grin. "Besides, if I really chose what was best for the universe over what mattered to me then…"

"Then what?" Khan asked.

"Then I wouldn't be an outlaw," Gene answered. "So I guess I'll just have to risk the fate of the entire universe. Now if you're finished, I need to get back to work."

"I don't think that I'll ever understand people like you Gene," Khan said. "But in any case, you've made your choice so I won't waste my breath anymore." Behind Khan, the hall became visible as he began to fade away into nothing. "Well goodbye to you all. I am a messenger. And the message has been delivered. Goodbye…goodbye…goodbye." As Khan disappeared from sight, his voice echoed in the corridor before it finally silenced.

"Let's get back to work everyone," Gene told them. "We've wasted enough time here."

As the rest of them followed after Gene, Suzuka noticed that Mazren wasn't joining them. Instead, he and Slag was staring at the spot where the hologram of Gwen Khan had just disappeared.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Suzuka," Mazren said. "You and the others met my father before haven't you?"

"Yes that's right," Suzuka replied. "Well, the others met him at Heifong. But I didn't meet him until he followed us to that space station."

"Based on that meeting," Mazren continued, "would you say that Gwen Khan was an honorable man?"

"Actually he seemed the type who would use whatever means he could think of to obtain his goals."

"So then why would he leave us a warning like that? Considering he already got what he wanted from the Leyline, what would he care about the universe?"

"He wouldn't," Suzuka said. "Do you think that this was another part of Shidowkun's plans?"

"I'm not sure," Mazren answered. "If Shidowkun really is as good a strategist as Khan claimed he is; then he'd know not only when to act, but when not to act. Something like this would seem like overkill."

"Then who?"

"Off the top of my head," Mazren said, "I'd say that we've got someone on our side." By his hip, Slag looked up to Mazren and whined in agreement.

"Hey!" Aisha called out. "Are you two coming?"

"Yeah hold on!" Mazren called back. "But if that's true then who? And why won't they show themselves?"

"I suppose whoever they have their reasons," Suzuka said as she took his hand. "For now, let's just be thankful that we're not facing this battle alone."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Mazren said. With a slight grin, he brought up Suzuka's hand and gave it a small kiss. "I say to hell with fate. Let's make sure we survive this."

"Agreed," Suzuka said as they left to catch up with the others.

Opening her eyes, Melfina found that she wasn't in her cell anymore. All around her was an inky black void that seemed both shallow and eternal. _What is this place?_ she wondered as the chill reached her naked skin. _How did I get here? _Suddenly, she became aware of what felt like a hand stroking her breast as someone began kissing her throat and neck. _Who's there?_ _Who's touching me? _Melfina knew that she should feel frightened and violated, but she didn't. The hand and lips that caressed her were rough but were also gentle and loving. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw someone positioned on top of her. The person looked up to her and Melfina made out red hair, a scarred cheek, and a pair of warm dark blue eyes. _Gene it's you,_ Melfina thought as her eyes shed tears of joy. _You came for me, just like I knew you would. _She tried to speak, but Gene leaned towards her and kissed her so deep and slow, Melfina willingly surrendered herself to him. She didn't know where they were, or even how they had gotten there. But they were together and the Toku were nowhere to be seen. For Melfina, that was all that mattered.

_Gene I'm so happy,_ she thought as he felt his lips return to her throat_. Oh Gene, please touch me some more. Take me to that place where I can feel only joy._ Suddenly, a pair of glowing red lights appeared in the dark_._ The lights illuminated the void and revealed Shidowkun standing before them. _Oh no Gene! _She tried to scream out a warning, but her voice wouldn't work. She watched as Shidowkun extended his hand and created a spear of swirling red and black flames. _Gene stop we're in danger! _Melfina tried to push Gene off of her, but it felt like his body was made of lead. She felt tears fall down her face as she futilely continued in her effort to warn Gene. Why wasn't he listening to her? Why couldn't she save him? Melfina watched helplessly as Gene rose off of her slightly to caress her cheek with his hand, just as Shidowkun plunged his weapon into Gene's back. The spear tip burst out of his chest and specks of Gene's blood peppered Melfina's face. As Gene's body convulsed and fell limp; Shidowkun retracted his spear and Gene's body collapsed on top of her.

"You could have saved him," Shidowkun told her as he vanished into the darkness. "But you were too weak. His death is all your fault." Alone in the dark with Gene's dead body on top of her, Melfina began to scream…

…Melfina lurched straight up from her mattress as she felt her heart pounding within her chest. Covering her mouth, she looked around and saw that she was back in her cell. _It wasn't real,_ she realized. _It was just a dream. Gene didn't really die._ But no matter how much she kept telling herself that, Melfina couldn't stop shaking. It was the first nightmare she had ever experienced. She knew that Gene used to have nightmares, and he would always wake up in a cold sweat afterwards. Melfina crossed her arms over her chest and shivered from a combination of lingering anxiety and cold. She was still wearing the dress that had been given to her the other day. As far as she knew, her own clothes had been thrown out with the garbage. To her relief, she hadn't been harassed by anyone since Shidowkun tried to force himself on her. The only visitors she did have were the odd Akuma guard who brought her food and water. Over on the table was an untouched meal that had been brought to her before she fell asleep. Melfina knew that she should eat something to keep her strength up; but she just couldn't force herself to do it.

Rising off the mattress, Melfina made her way into the bathroom to clear her head. Running some cold water into the sink, Melfina washed away the remaining makeup on her face until she was positive that it was all cleaned away. Looking in the mirror, Melfina saw that her hair was starting to stick out like it usually did. With the exception of her trimmed bangs, she now looked like her old self again. It was then that she noticed the slight bags under her eyes and how pale her skin looked; the product of her pent-up worrying and not eating. _It was just a dream,_ she thought. _But it'll really happen if I don't stop Shidowkun. I can't let him hurt Gene, but I don't know what to do. _Grasping the sink for balance, Melfina bit her lip to keep herself from breaking down into tears as he stomach began to ache inside her.

_"Melfina, please don't cry. It'll be all right." _Melfina snapped to attention as she looked around the room, searching for whoever spoke to her.

"Who's there?" she asked. From behind, Melfina sensed someone embrace her. But when she looked over her shoulder, she saw no one.

_"Don't you remember me?"_ The embrace from Melfina's unseen guest didn't feel like a threatening gesture. It was gentle and nurturing, but it lacked the loving passion that she felt in Gene's arms. It felt more platonic, almost like a sister, or even a mother. _"We had to part just as we finally found each other." _Melfina thought about what the voice told her before it all came together in her head.

"It's you," she said. "But I thought you were gone forever."

"_I never really left you,"_ the voice explained. _"Ever since we parted, I've been watching over you and Gene, doing what I could to help."_

"Did you know about Shidowkun?" Melfina asked. The voice was silent as Melfina felt its embrace tighten slightly.

_"Yes,"_ she finally answered. _"I'm so sorry Melfina. I tried so hard to keep him away from you and Gene, but without a physical body my power is limited. Not only that, I have to act very carefully. If Shidowkun sensed my presence, then he'd find some way to bind me. And then I wouldn't be able to do anything for you at all."_

"I understand," Melfina said. "But aren't you taking a big risk by contacting me? Won't Shidowkun sense you?"

"You don't have to worry about that. His attention is elsewhere for the time being so we can talk for a few seconds."

"I see," Melfina said. "But what about Gene? He's walking into a trap. You have to warn him before its too late."

_"I already have,"_ the voice said. _"He knows everything. He and the others are coming for you right now. They'll arrive tomorrow. And they have a plan that I'm certain will put the entire Toku guild in its place."_

"Thank you," Melfina said as a wave of relief flowed through her. It was then that she felt the embrace begin to loosen a little.

_"I have to go now,"_ the voice told her. _"If I stay any longer then I'll risk being detected."_

"Wait a moment!" Melfina said. "Tell me about this power I have. What is it and how do I use it?"

_"Just don't be afraid of Shidowkun,"_ the voice told her. _"Trust in your feelings, in Gene, and most of all in yourself. As long as you do, then Shidowkun won't have any power over you. And Melfina?"_

"Yes?"

_"Please eat something. You're going to need all your energy if you hope to escape."_ The unseen arms released her, and Melfina knew that she was alone again. But even so, Melfina didn't feel as scared as she did before. _Gene's coming for me,_ she thought. _I believe in you Gene. I always will. _As she exited her cell's bathroom, Melfina saw that her meal was still on the table. Feeling her stomach growl; she headed over to eat. If she was going to be rescued, then she would need to fully recharge her strength before Gene arrived.

Looking up at the Outlaw Star, Gene made a final visual check to ensure that everything was finished. The grappler weapons were both loaded, as were the new guns. The Gattling blaster from Mazren's ship had been replaced with a much more powerful guad blaster while the ventral machine gun had been switched out from a single to a double. _Fred really came through for me this time,_ Gene thought. _I'd better remember to thank him after all this is over._ Switching his attention to aft, Gene analyzed his ship's new engines. A hybrid of the Warshark's and the Outlaw Star's, the fin shaped rotating engines were placed at a diagonal position like on the Warshark. They had no landing gear built into them, but since the Outlaw Star was originally designed to be customized; it wasn't too much trouble to install the landing gear from the Warshark into the ventral hull. _All in all, I'd say we're ready. Guess it's time to get going. _Breaking his attention away from the Outlaw Star, Gene strolled over to where Jubei and most of the others had gathered.

"Everything's done Gene," Jim said as he saw Gene approach. "Ammo, fuel, parts; everything's been loaded up."

"Great, but where's Mazren and Aisha?" Gene asked.

"The two of them left with Slag to make sure that Mazren's possessions were taken to storage," Suzuka told him. Because they were all on a time budget, they weren't able to load on any of Mazren's personal property. It all had been sent to a nearby storage garage to be sorted out after they returned with Melfina. "They said that they'd be back shortly." As if on cue, Aisha, Mazren, and Slag entered into Swanzo's dock.

"Hey everyone," Aisha called out. "Everything's set with us and we're ready to leave."

"I just talked with Keibara," Mazren told Jubei. "She and the other clansmen are back at their ship and are awaiting your return."

"Then I won't keep them waiting," the Wiseman replied as he moved away from them. "We shall meet again at Shidowkun's planet."

"Hold on a minute Jubei," Jim suddenly said. "Just out of curiosity, what's happened to the future now that we've changed our plans?" Although Gene didn't want to admit it, he was curious himself. Instead of fighting Shidowkun head on, he and the others had decided that based on what Khan told them; it would be better to just get in, get Melfina, and get out. They would come back and fight Shidowkun after Gene had fully mastered the Sword's power. Holding his staff vertical, the chimes clanged together as Jubei looked over his shoulder to them.

"In all honesty," he answered, "I don't know. As it stands, the future has become too fragmented for me to clearly read."

"So in other words there's absolutely no telling what's going to happen now," Mazren said.

"Suits me just fine," Gene said. "Life's more interesting that way."

"Indeed it is," Jubei said as he left to return to his own ship.

"Okay then," Gene told his crew. "It's time to go."

"Hold on a second," Mazren said. Reaching into his pocket, Mazren pulled out a whiskey flask. "It's tradition among us bounty hunters that whenever a group sets out on a really big hunt to pass the flask around." Taking a swig, Mazren passed it to Suzuka. "Let's show the Toku just who're they're messing with." Looking at the flask, Suzuka shrugged and took a swig of her own.

"Whatever happens," she said, "I have no regrets." Suzuka next passed it to Aisha who took over twice as much as both Suzuka and Mazren in one gulp.

"We all come back or nobody comes back," she said as she wiped off her chin. "And if anyone dies," she added as she passed the flag to Jim, "I'll kill them."

"I don't usually drink this stuff," Jim said as he looked at the mostly empty flask, "but what the hell." With a lopsided grin, Jim took a small sip, and Gene saw his partner grimace slightly from the taste. "Saddle up," he said as he passed it to Gene, "lock and load." As Jim's face turned red from the whiskey, Gene was tempted to tease him about acting so grown-up; but decided that it wouldn't be appropriate to the moment. Besides, he was secretly proud of Jim.

"What can I say?" Gene asked as he finished off the flask. "Let's get this show on the road." Leading his crew up the ramp, Gene walked down the Outlaw Star's main deck towards the bridge. As he climbed into the pilot's seat, Jim and Mazren sat in the two co-pilot seats in front of him while Aisha and Suzuka took the console seats behind him. "You ready Gillium?"

"The ship is air-tight and all systems show green. Shall I contact Swanzo and Mikey for you?"

"Go ahead." A window opened on the bridge's view screen and displayed Swanzo and Mikey in the dock's control room. "Guys we're ready to launch."

"Traffic's clear outside of Blue Heaven," Swanzo told them. "I also got word from your friends. They're launching now and will meet up with you at the rendezvous point."

"Good luck on your rescue," Mikey said. "Give 'em hell!"

"We will," Gene said as he cut the transmission. The port hatch opened behind them and the docking claw carried them to outside Swanzo's dock. As soon as they were freed, Gene guided the Outlaw Star out of the asteroids and into clear space. Reaching into his pocket, Gene grasped Melfina's pendant as he set the coordinates. _I'm coming Mel,_ he thought. _Wait for me._ Pointing in their desired direction, the Outlaw Star's sub-ether engine activated and the bright red grappler ship vanished from sight in a flash.

As the sensors detected his presence, the double doors to Shidowkun's throne room opened and allowed Naga to enter. In front of Shidowkun's throne, Hisho was giving his report of the Toku's latest activities: smuggling shipments, armament production, and any possible threats to the Guild's livelihood. On the throne above him, in full armor, Shidowkun listened with what appeared to be genuine interest; but was more likely sheer boredom. Off to the right stood Karg, his back standing against one of the support columns along the throne room's side. Across from Karg rested the stone sarcophagus that contained Shidowkun's Destroyer body. Naga could feel the stone box resonating slightly, as if the force within knew that it's time of liberation was drawing near. As the Emperor saw Naga enter, he broke off his attention to his majordomo and gestured for him to stop.

"That will be all Hisho. We can continue this business at a later date."

"But Lord Shidowkun…" Hisho interrupted. Shidowkun glared at his attendant and Hisho ceased his protest. "Of course Lord. We shall continue at your desire." Turning around, Hisho hurried out of Shidowkun's throne room as Naga smirked under his hood. Hisho was almost as disliked among the Toku for being a beaurocrat as Naga was for being a Tao master. Of course, he did his job well and was loyal to Shidowkun so the rest of the Guild tolerated him begrudgingly. And if everything went according to Naga's plan, he might just have a use for Hisho in the new order to come.

"You have something to report Naga?" Shidowkun asked.

"Indeed master. Gene Starwind and his friends have just left Blue Heaven. Based on the path they're taking and their current sub-ether speed, they should arrive in roughly twenty-four hours. However, it would appear that members of the Dragon Clan are accompanying him in their own ship."

"It doesn't matter," Shidowkun decided. "As I expected, Gene Starwind hopes to gain an advantage by arriving early. But when he arrives, Xanax will capture and bring him to me. And when he feels the android girl die in his arms, the Sword will become infected by his hate, and its power will become mine. As for the Dragon Clan, they are of no concern. I've already proven to be stronger than their leader. No matter what sort of allies Gene Starwind brings with him; this fortress is equipped with fully automated defenses, construct soldiers, and my own personal guard. They won't pose a threat."

"You are truly most ingenious Lord Shidowkun," Naga praised. "No one else could so perfectly engineer such a master strategy. And when everything is finished, the Toku shall rule the universe as we alone see fit."

"Indeed," Shidowkun said as he leaned forward. "Now then Naga, I have a new assignment for you. Sent a message to each group leader in the Toku and tell them that the operation has begun. When I contact them next; it will not be as their Emperor, but as their God."

"As you command Lord Shidowkun." As he turned to leave, Naga smirked again underneath his hood. _And the next time I contact them_, he thought, **_I_** _shall be their Emperor._ Naga had served Shidowkun ever since he had come to power. He was the first of the Shoguns, and was the only one who possessed the truth about him. Those fools Askared, Yama, and Mako had served Shidowkun under the pretense that he would use the powers of the Sword and the Destroyer as a way to conquer the universe. But Naga wasn't fooled. He knew that no one would be spared the Destroyer's wrath after Shidowkun awakened it. And even though he could care less about the universe, he wasn't about to allow an opportunity to become Emperor escape his grasp. That was why he had allowed Ron MacDougal into Shidowkun's scenario, a scenario in which he had only told Shidowkun the visions that would benefit Naga's own ambitions. _I've fulfilled my half of the deal,_ he though as he exited the throne room. _I just hope that **she** has fulfilled her half._

Watching Naga leave, Shidowkun leaned back in his throne and scowled slightly behind his mask. Did Naga really think that his personal machinations were beneath his notice? Shidowkun was well aware how Naga coveted the title of Toku Emperor for himself. His self-serving nature was what made Naga such a valuable part of Shidowkun's overall plan.

"My Lord," Karg said. "I thought you might like to know that…"

"I am already aware that Naga has told Ron MacDougal everything," Shidowkun said. "And it seems that _she_ has made her move as well." It amused Shidowkun that _she_ could think to outmaneuver him. Although; he had to give her credit for creating the image of Professor Gwen Khan. He didn't think that she was that imaginative.

"Forgive me for saying this Lord," Karg continued. "But is it wise to allow our enemies to have knowledge of your strategy? Doesn't this put our goals at risk?"

"Not at all. In strategy, the best advantage one can give his opponents is to allow them to think that they have the advantage. It makes their actions easy to predict. As for Ron MacDougal, you forget that I still have his brother Harry to use as either a bargaining chip or as a secret weapon. He won't pose a problem."

"Of course Lord," Karg replied as he gave a short bow. "If I may take my leave, I must prepare the Akuma for Gene Starwind's arivival."

"One moment Karg," Shidowkun said as he rose off his throne. "There is something that I wish to speak with you about."

"What would that be Lord?"

"The bio-android girl, you've had food sent to her correct?" Though Karg's mask prevented his face from being read, Shidowkun did notice a small amount of tension appear in his body.

"Yes," Karg answered. "Was I incorrect to do so?"

"Not really. I'm just curious as to why you would go to such trouble when it would be much simpler to give her the organic paste we feed our own androids."

"Melfina is much more complex than our own. I feared that if she was given the paste than she would react negatively to it."

"Is that so?" Shidowkun asked as he descended down the stairway that led from the floor to his throne's platform. "Are you sure there wasn't any other reason."

"What other reason could there be?" Circling around Karg, Shidowkun positioned himself behind his guard and leaned towards him.

"You aren't having second thoughts about your involvement are you Karg?" Shidowkun asked. "Have you forgotten about how they betrayed you? Or what they did to her?" Even though Shidowkun had gained Mako's telepathic abilities when he took Mako's soul, he didn't need them to know what was going through Karg's head at the moment. In his mind, Karg was struggling to break free from his restraints as a six year old girl was being tortured to death in front of him; his pleas to let her go lost in the child's screams and sobs. "She'd be the same age as the android wouldn't she? If she hadn't died that is."

"I haven't forgotten," Karg said. "I have sworn to aid you in your quest until the day I die. I will honor my vow."

"And if I ordered you to kill Melfina with your own two hands immediately?"

"Than it would be done," Karg answered.

"Excellent. You are dismissed." As Karg left, Shidowkun returned to the platform and looked out the observation window behind his throne. There was little doubt as to why Karg was the most loyal of his followers. His servitude to Shidowkun wasn't based upon greed or fear, but a sense of mutual objectives. It wasn't even necessary for Shidowkun to use the Dark Eye Whisper on him. So strong was Karg's hatred, hatred born out of love; that all it took was for him to remember the past and he was consumed by it.

It was the same type of hate that would deliver both Gene Starwind and the Sword into Shidowkun's hands.

_(At long last everything has been revealed. Shidowkun, the human embodiment of the Destroyer, plans to use the Sword to restore the power he once had; plunging the universe into darkness. Gene and the others now must save not only Melfina, but themselves and the entire universe as well. But can they defeat not only the entire Toku Pirate Guild, but the greatest force of evil the universe has ever known? And who is this mysterious entity who seems to be on their side? The stage has been set, the characters are in position, the time has come for the final battle. Be here next time. Same outlaw-time. Same outlaw-website. Don't forget to review.)_


	21. Assault on the Castle of Hell

**CHAPTER 20:**

Assault on the

Castle of Hell

(_Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the_ _Outlaw Star, anime or manga. So Bandai,_ _Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to Outlaw Star, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

_(Author's notes: To all my readers, I have found a very good story on fanfiction.net for the Zelda games. The title is, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time by Arxane. It's a novelization of the Ocarina of Time game for the old N64, but it's really good. It's almost as if someone made Zelda into an anime. Even if you're not a fan of the Zelda games, if you like my fic, then you'll love this one. You can find it by doing an author search at fanfiction.net for Arxane. Check it out. It's worth it.)_

The tension aboard the bridge of the Damocles Sword was thick enough to cut with a knife. At their respective posts, crewmembers maintained a constant vigil over their duties: monitoring ship systems, keeping communications clear, and periodically scanning any ships that might suddenly appear out of sub-ether space. From the command station, Captain Xanax stood tall despite his short build, his eyes locked on the forward view screen. According to Lord Shidowkun, the Outlaw Star had left Blue Heaven roughly 30 hours ago.

They were due to arrive three hours ago.

"Current status of surrounding space," he ordered.

"Still no sign of the Outlaw Star sir," the crewman to his left answered. "Nor is there any sign of the Dragon Clan's ship."

"What about the rest of the fleet?" Due to the importance of the plan, Xanax had obtained permission from Lord Shidowkun to call in the appropriate reinforcements. Surrounding the planet beneath the Damocles Sword was a small armada of Toku grappler ships; eighteen in all. Xanax was taking no chances that the Outlaw Star would slip past them undetected.

"Negative. Nothing has appeared on their sensors either."

"Understood. Maintain scanning of sector 5." Xanax wanted to sigh in frustration, but he knew that any sign of weakness on his part would only lower morality on the bridge even more. He more than any of the Damocles Sword's crew knew just how much Shidowkun hated to be disappointed, and also how he dealt with those who did.

"Sir," the scanner officer to his left called out. "A ship has just appeared out of sub-ether space in sector 12."

"On screen," Xanax ordered. In the upper right corner of the view screen, a window opened showing a spherical shaped vessel making its way towards Shidowkun's planet. _Is this poor excuse for a diversion the best strategy that Gene Starwind could think of?_ Xanax wondered. _It's undoubtedly the oldest trick in the book. _"Tell the main forces to ignore it. Just send three grapplers to intercept it. But don't destroy them just yet. We'll use it as a bargaining chip when our real prey arrives. In the meantime, enlarge sector 39." In the lower left corner, a second window opened showing the section of space across from sector 12. If Xanax had read Gene Starwind's strategy correctly, that was where he would be coming from. After a brief moment, Xanax's patience was finally rewarded when a bright red ship appeared out of sub-ether space.

"Red alert," he announced. "All remaining ships move in and intercept the Outlaw Star."

As the Outlaw Star exited sub-ether space, Gene felt his body tense in a mixture of apprehension and anticipation. After over a full day of repeated jumping, plus a three-hour break to throw the Toku off their balance, he and the others had finally arrived at the planet where Shidowkun was holding Melfina. Whatever was going to happen, there was no turning back now.

"Okay everyone," he told his crew. "Battle Stations. Where's Mazren?"

"He left to go make sure Slag was locked down in their quarters," Jim answered a moment before Mazren entered through the bridge's hatchway. "Speak of the devil. Say Mazren…

"Yeah yeah I know," Mazren said as he made his way to Melfina's chamber. The hatch opened, and Mazren stood on the platform as he was lowered down into the chamber, his broad shoulders lightly scraping against its sides.

"Gillium will he be allright in there?" Suzuka asked as the hatch closed.

"He will be perfectly fine," Gillium answered as the chamber began to rise above the deck. "Jim and I have calibrated the Outlaw Star's navigation systems to be compatible with Mazren's brain waves. Once he's ready, he should have no problems whatsoever piloting the ship."

"Speaking of which couldn't you do something about that?" Gene asked Jim. Seeing Melfina in the chamber was one thing. Seeing Mazren was another.

"It wouldn't work otherwise," Jim told him. "However I was able to work out something of a compromise." As if on cue, the top front panel opened, revealing Mazren's muscular body floating in the navigation chamber, his face slightly redder than the transmitter liquid around him. Luckily, the lower panel had remained closed leaving only Mazren's top half visible. A good thing since Mazren's frame kept his hands pinned slightly to the chamber sides.

"Hmm," Aisha said as she leaned towards the chamber, an impish grin on her face. "Kind of a snug fit huh."

"Aisha!" Mazren yelled. "You come one inch closer and I swear I'll punch through the tank and strangle you!"

"Oooh," Aisha teased, "aren't we bashful."

"Suzuka!" Mazren yelled.

"Aisha leave him alone," Suzuka sighed.

"If you'll excuse me everyone," Gillium interrupted. "But I'm detecting several ships nearby. And they're all approaching us rapidly."

"On screen," Gene ordered. On the viewscreen, several windows opened showing over a dozen grappler ships moving towards them.

"Gene it's the Toku!" Jim warned.

"Look's like they've gone all out," Gene remarked. "It's the Leyline all over again."

"Speaking of the Leyline," Aisha said, "look at that!" Behind the ships was what looked like some kind of spherical storm cloud the shape of a medium sized planet.

"No way!" Jim exclaimed. "Don't tell me Shidowkun's base is on the Leyline."

"Negative," Gillium answered. "The Leyline didn't have a gravitational field. That object does. Furthermore, there's a large orbital ring above the planet's equator. However, as with the Leyline, sensors are unable to register any further data on the object."

"So Shidowkun's using the same defenses as the Leyline," Gene said. _Well that certainly makes it more interesting,_ he thought. More than likely there was some kind of safe passageway through the field like the spiral at the Leyline, but without Mel there was practically no hope of finding it. _Guess we'll just have to grit our teeth and charge straight through_, he decided. "Mazren, where's the Dragon Clan."

"The Toku have intercepted them at a point twelve degrees off the Starboard bow. But it looks like only three ships have it pinned down. The rest are focused on us."

"Gene," Suzuka interrupted. "Are you sure that they'll be alright?"

"Don't worry," Gene assured her. "We're their real target, or at least I am. Chances are they'll try and use them as a hostage to force us to land. Jim, is our little present ready?" Reaching into his jacket, Jim pulled out a data disk and shoved it into the data slot of his console.

"Wrapped and signed Gene," Jim answered with a thumbs up. "The sub-ether radio's online and ready to deliver."

"Great, now let's hope that data was worth holding on to." Looking up, Gene saw that the Toku's armada had surrounded them on all sides. Directly in front of them, a huge T-shaped vessel with a pronged bow took position above the ring of grapplers. Almost a kilometer long, the ship looked like it could take on the entire armada by itself.

"Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya!" Aisha yelled. "What the hell is that monster?"

"It looks like an Armageddon Class Dreadnaught," Suzuka said. "But those were all decommissioned by the Einhorn Empire years ago."

"Looks like someone forgot to tell the Toku that," Mazren remarked. "By the way, they're hailing us."

"Well let's not be rude," Gene said. "Let's patch them through." A window opened in front of them, showing a bridge that rivaled what Gene had seen aboard the Angel Link's flagship. In the middle of the screen stood a small, pudgy man with a red cape over his diminutive frame.

"Attention Outlaw Star," the little man announced, "I am Xanax, captain of the Damocles Sword, flagship of the Toku's paramilitary forces and the personal vessel of Lord Shidowkun. You will surrender immediately and be escorted to planetside."

"Now hold on a minute," Gene said. Tapping his finger on the command station, Gene signaled for Jim to deliver the package. "Just who the hell are you?" Xanax blinked in surprise, not believing that he had just been spoken back to.

"I told you," he said, "I am…

"I heard your name moron!" Gene snapped. "What I meant was where's Shidowkun? He's the one I came here to meet with, not some midget errand boy." Watching the screen, Gene resisted the urge to burst with laughter as Xanax's face paled with shock, then flushed with rage.

"You insolent piece of outlaw trash!" he yelled. "Do you have any idea the situation you're in? If I wanted to, I could blast you into…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gene smirked. "Your boss wants both me and the Sword delivered to him alive. Of course, now that I think about it, what's the deal with that overgrown rustbucket? Are you trying to compensate for something?" On Gene's console, a text message from Mazren read, DON'T OVERDUE IT. Ignoring the warning, Gene tapped the command station again to check on Jim's progress. Casually, Jim scratched his ear, signaling that it was 75% finished.

Grinding his teeth, Xanax briefly considered firing a warning shot across the Outlaw Star's nose. It was then that he noticed the way that Gene Starwind kept tapping his ship's command station. _He's planning something,_ Xanax realized. _But what?_ Xanax decided to play along and see if he could trick Gene Starwind into revealing his plans.

"Enough of this," he said. "We have captured your friends. All it would take is one gesture from me and they'd be destroyed. Unless of course; you cooperate."

"When did I ever say that they're my friends," Gene replied. "In fact, maybe the ship's packed with sub-ether bombs and I want you to blow it up. And another thing, how do I really know that you guys have Melfina? Why don't you bring her here so I can see her? Then we'll talk." _This man,_ Xanax thought, _is either very smart or very dumb. _Off to the side, Xanax noticed the communication officer attempting to adjust the radio bands. "Excuse me for a moment," he told Gene Starwind as he left to inspect what was going on. "Is there a problem?"

"Sir, I'm picking up some kind of interference coming from the Outlaw Star," the officer told him. "Unfortunately we can't determine the cause." That was all that Xanax needed to know. Shoving the crewmen aside, Xanax slammed his palm onto the radio button.

"Disconnect!" he yelled. "All ships disconnect from the system NOW!"

But by then it was too late.

The virus spread through the Toku's computer system like wildfire. All over the known galaxy: bases, ships, arms factories, and anything else under the Toku's control shut down. Data files, secret accounts, agenda schedules; every aspect of their operations had been erased. It had taken the Toku nearly a century to secure their power base in the galactic underworld, and it had all been torn down in less than a minute.

"It worked Gene," Jim yelled. "The Toku are all dead in the water."

"Remind me to send a thank you note to Crackerjack in prison for giving us that virus," Gene said.

"Hey!" Aisha yelled. "Look at the planet!" Turning back to the viewscreen, Gene saw that the defense field was starting to disperse and disappear. It looked like whatever was generating it had been affected by Crackerjack's virus as well.

"Well that certainly makes it easier," Suzuka observed. "Now we can pinpoint just where Shidowkun's fortress is."

"Don't celebrate yet," Mazren announced. "Some of those ships are rebooting their own computers. They're almost operational again."

"In that case," Gene suggested, "I'd say it's time to get this party started." Mazren angled the engines, and the Outlaw Star blasted past the Toku's blockade. Above them, from the bridge of the Damocles Swords, Xanax watched in horror as his target made its way towards Shidowkun's planet.

"After them!" he shrieked. "All ships go after them and bring them back here now! Get the ship's computer rebooted immediately! Do it now or we'll all have to answer to the Emperor!" Aboard the Outlaw Star, Mazren switched to grappler mode as Jim scattered the camera pods. In the pilot's seat, Gene inserted his arms into the control tubes for the grappler arms as the visor helmet rose up and over his head.

"Here they come," Aisha said as half the Toku's armada appeared on her monitor. "And boy do they look mad."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gene asked. "Let's rock!" Reversing direction, the Outlaw Star rocketed straight towards the Toku fleet. Underneath, the grappler arms folded out as their weapons were charged and activated. On the left, the tube shaped Vulcan gun slid forward and over the left hand while the handle for the static saber flipped over and into the right. With a snap, the collapsible metal blade sprang out of the handle and glowed a bright blue as the energy began to flow through it. Targeting two grappler ships in the lead, Gene fired the Vulcan, and took them out with one shot each. A third one appeared behind them and was quickly sliced in half by the static saber.

From a safe distance, Keibara watched as the Outlaw Star took on the fleet that had been guarding Shidowkun's planet. After infecting the Toku's computer network with that virus, the grapplers that had been guarding the Clan's ship had taken off in pursuit of Skinny and the others. Though she was too far away to make out any real detail, it wasn't long before Keibara saw the light of several explosions as the Outlaw Star began picking the enemy ships off one-by-one.

"Do you think they'll be al right?" she asked Master Jubei.

"They'll be fine," Jubei assured her. "They have the power of the sword to protect them. Besides, the Toku need to take Gene Starwind alive so they won't risk using any of their more powerful weapons. Now we must move ourselves. The Outlaw Star has become our diversion. It's time for us to become theirs."

"You heard Master Jubei," Keibara ordered. "Head for that planet and prepare to land at the Toku's fortress."

In the comfort of his throne room, Shidowkun stared out the observation window, the only remaining source of light in the entire room. It had been a clever move on Gene Starwind's part. In all the possible scenarios he had envisioned, Shidowkun had never expected Gene Starwind to attack the Toku's central computer station. It would hardly make a difference in the overall plan, but it was a clever move nonetheless. Behind him, Shidowkun heard the doors of his throne room being pried open as someone ran towards him.

"My Lord My Lord!" Hisho yelled. "The system, it's ruined! Everything's been shut down! Communication, defenses, it's all gone! What are we going to do?" Rotating his throne so that he faced Hisho, Shidowkun folded his hands against each other and stared down at his majordomo.

"And your point being?" he asked.

"B…but Lord Shidowkun!" Hisho stammered. "Don't you understand? Without the system, we're cut off from the rest of the guild. Our accounts, our records, nothing exists anymore. If we don't get it back on, we'll be ruined. Forget about Gene Starwind, we have to worry about saving the…" before Hisho finished, a crimson sash flew past him before retreating into the darkness. Hisho had only a second to gurgle in surprise before falling forward, his blood spilling from the cut in his throat. From out of the darkness, the seductive form of Aeslea stepped into view.

"Thank you," Shidowkun told her.

"My pleasure," she replied as the emergency lights went on. Rising off his throne, Shidowkun descended down to the floor where he lifted Hisho's body with one hand and tossed it to the side as Karg entered the throne room.

"Lord Shidowkun," Karg said. "Emergency power systems are now online. Unfortunately, the virus has spread throughout the entire network. As it stands, I fear that the entire guild has been rendered powerless."

"It doesn't matter," Shidowkun replied. "After today, I'll have no further need of the Toku.

Karg, send the Akuma to deal with the Dragon Clan once they land. I doubt that they'll pose much of a threat, but I can't afford to have them running around the fortress this close to fruition. After that, go to the android's cell and bring her here immediately. Whatever happens, don't let her escape."

"Yes Lord."

"Aeslea," Shidowkun ordered as Karg left, "find Naga and bring him here. I might still have a use for him."

"As you wish Lord," Aeslea purred before she turned to leave as well. Alone once again, Shidowkun scanned the pyramid shaped interior of his throne room before his eyes settled on the sarcophagus containing his true body. After a century of planning and waiting, he wasn't about to let a few minor setbacks keep him from obtaining ultimate power. _It's time to prepare,_ he thought. _Before that though, I had better play a trump card of my own. _Moving over to one of the pillars that ran around the walls of his throne room, Shidowkun pressed a hidden switch, triggering four hidden doorways around his throne room to open. Inside each hidden chamber were five tubes suspending a vaguely man-shaped object in preserving fluid. As the chambers drained off their fluid, the creatures inside came to life and began to struggle against the chambers, eventually breaking through them. As they spilled free and began to move out from their, the creatures' eyes glowed red as they began hissing in rage.

"Go now," Shidowkun told them. "Kill all those who oppose me." The creatures turned to Shidowkun as if challenging him, but didn't attack. They were his children, spawned by his own blood and extensions of his own will. After a brief second, they turned away and ran towards the door, shrieking in anger and ready to slaughter anything that got in their way.

"Is there anything I can do?" Looking over his shoulder, Shidowkun grinned coldly at the figure standing in the shadows.

"Yes," he answered. "I have a very special assignment for you."

Sliding open the panel for his quarter's closet, Naga reached for an overhead shelf on his left and pressed a spot on its underside, opening the secret panel and sliding out the disk it contained. For the past few months, he had been shaving off the top of whatever Guild operations that had fallen under his jurisdiction. By taking only a few thousand wong each time, Naga had slowly and quietly amassed a sizeable fortune. And with the recent departures of Askared, Yama, and Mako; Naga had taken over their domains and increased his holdings tenfold. The disk he now held was the key to his treasure, which Naga had cleverly hidden away in multiple secret accounts unconnected to the Toku's system. And once he laid claim, Naga would have enough capital to rebuild the entire Toku Guild from the ground up.

_I can feel them coming,_ he thought as he pocketed the disk in his robes. Outside the fortress, the Dragon Clan's ship was about to land. It was time to go. Exiting his closet, Naga tapped the floor with his staff as its headpiece began to shine with a red light. After a brief moment of silence, a voice began to sound from the staff.

"_Why have you contacted me Tao Master?"_

"I have further need of your services," Naga told her. "I need you to transport me off of this planet to Shinju. I know that you have at least enough power for that."

"_I'm afraid I can't do that." _Shocked by her response, Naga's concentration faltered and the connection almost broke.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" he demanded. "Have you forgotten your contract with me? If you refuse to aid my ascent as the new Emperor then I can snuff out your life in a second."

_"You are mistaken Naga,"_ the voice corrected him. _"The deal was that I would help you sabotage Shidowkun's scenario if you kept him from noticing me. We have both honored our obligations so the contract is fulfilled and you have no further power over me. However, if you were to use your magic to help Melfina escape with Gene, then…"_

"Forget it!" Naga snapped. "I refuse to risk my life for some overdeveloped doll!"

_"Fine then,_" the voice said. _"You can find your own way out. And I suggest you do before you're reunited with an old friend."_ With a burst of light from the staff, she broke the connection, the shock of it knocking Naga onto his back.

"Damn that bitch," he cursed. "She had better hope that I fail to escape. Because if I don't; first I'll hunt down her counterpart, and then I'll go after her and toss them both into hell!" Realizing that time was of the essence, Naga scrambled to his feet before rushing out the door and down the hall. But one thought kept nagging the back of his mind. What did she mean, 'before he was reunited with an old friend?'

As the fight raged on, more of the Toku Grapplers were able to purge CrackerJack's virus from their systems. But with the Outlaw Star's latest improvements, Gene and the others were able to hold their own against the much larger force.

"Bogey coming in at twelve o'clock high," Mazren yelled. Above them, a grappler ship with clawed manipulators was making a dive right for their engines.

"I got 'im," Aisha yelled. Waiting for the ship to come into range, Aisha fired the dorsal machine gun, the bullets driving the ship off to the side where Jim fired a missile from the starboard side port straight into its cockpit. Two more grapplers appeared to the front, firing machine pistols from both hands. Rushing forward, Gene charged the Vulcan and fired at the first, the energized shot tearing through the hull like wet tissue paper. For the second, Gene slashed the static saw across the enemy ships arms, slicing them off at the joints before flying past it, allowing Suzuka to blast the ship's drive systems with the quad blaster.

"These guys aren't so tough," Gene gloated. "Who's next?" As if in answer, a thud sounded throughout the ship's hull as the Outlaw Star slowed to a near stop.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" Jim remarked. From behind them, another grappler had fired its anchors straight into the Outlaw Star's ventral hull and began to reel them in.

"Enemy ship is attempting to access our data files," Gillium announced.

"Mazren!" Gene yelled.

"I'm on it." Rotating the engines that had been transferred from his own ship, Mazren launched the ship into full speed reverse. The resulting change in their momentum caught the enemy ship off guard and was carried back with them. As three more grappler ships appeared around them, Mazren altered direction back to forward as Gene retracted the Vulcan and grasped the anchor line from the ship that snagged them. Cutting through it with the static saber, Gene jerked the line and swung the ship like a lasso, sending it crashing into the oncoming ship and destroying them both. Behind them, the two other ships fired a full volley of missiles at the Outlaw Star's sub-ether-engine. Pointing the ship upwards, Gene arced the ship up and over as Jim fired a counter-missile volley at the ones pursuing them. As the Toku grapplers lost them in the ensuing explosions, Gene took advantage to come down on them from above. Firing a volley of his own; Gene crippled their drive systems before flashing the static saber across their bridges.

"Here comes another one," Suzuka warned. Off from Starboard, a grappler with four rotating arms equipped with razor knives launched itself towards them.

"And here comes his friend," Aisha added. A second grappler with three arms equipped with spiked knuckles began closing in on the Outlaw Star from portside.

"Hey Jim," Gene said, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so," Jim answered as he typed at his console. "Mazren, at my signal, fire the engines in this direction."

"No problem." Outside, the two grappler ships were closing their distance and were about to enter striking range.

"Now!" Jim yelled. Mazren fired the engines, and the Outlaw Star shot straight up, just as the two Toku grapplers crashed into each other in a fiery explosion.

"Hey Mazren," Gene called out, "any more out there."

"There's three more grapplers behind us," Mazren answered. "But it looks like they're still trying to purge the virus from their computers."

"So does that mean we're done?" Aisha asked.

"I'm afraid not," Gillium suddenly said. "I'm detecting a large object closing in on us rapidly."

"You don't mean…" Jim asked.

"Afraid so," Mazren interrupted. "It's that Dreadnaught. And it looks like it's opening up."

"What do you mean opening up?" Suzuka asked.

"See for yourself," Mazren answered as a window opened on the viewscreen. As Gene and the others watched, the two wing-like extensions of the Damocles Sword began to open along their front sides before spewing forth dozens of smaller ships. Some were cub fighters like the kind used by the Kei, while others were more streamlined with a dagger-like shape to them. "It's a swarm of drone fighters," Mazren announced. "I'm detecting both Cub and Shadowblade class."

"Looks like we're not done yet," Gene sighed. "Jim how's our ammo holding up?"

"The machine gun's still got plenty of ammo," Jim answered. "But almost all our missiles have been used up. All we've got left are the micro-missle pods and the EMP's. And we don't have nearly enough for something like that."

"Don't worry," Gene said. "I'll think of something."

"You'd better think of it quick," Mazren said. "'Cause here they come." With the fighters closing in on them, the Outlaw Star blasted down and under them as the Shadowblade fighters began strafing them with their nose-mounted machine guns. A group of them came close and Jim fired a micro-missile pod from the starboard launcher, the warhead splitting open and firing ten smaller missiles at the pursuing fighters.

As only the emergency power generators were operating, Karg was forced to take the emergency stairs down from Shidowkun's throne room to the android's level. As he made his way down the hall towards her cell, he saw a trio of Akuma guards attempting to restore central power at a console. "Never mind that," he ordered. "Return to your positions and stand guard. We'll handle repairs after Shidowkun has completed his plans."

"Yes sir," the guards said as they ceased their attempts. As Karg watched them leave, he cursed himself for telling a lie to his subordinates. Aside from Naga, he was the only one who knew what would happen after Shidowkun had awakened the Destroyer. And now, he had just committed the one act for which he so hated his former superiors. _But I don't have a choice,_ he told himself. _This is the only way I can get revenge on those who took her from me._ Continuing on his way, Karg quickly reached the android's cell as another group of Akuma came running towards him.

"Captain sir," one of them called out. "A ship has is about to touch down at landing pad B."

"The Outlaw Star?" Karg asked. It couldn't be. How could Gene Starwind get past Xanax and the armada so quickly?

"No sir. It's another ship. Possible the Dragon Clan you warned us about."

"I see. Take as many guards as you can spare and intercept them. We can't afford to have them interfere in the Emperor's objectives."

"Understood," the guards said. Turning back to the business at hand, Karg typed in the command code and the door opened. Entering the cell, he saw the android girl standing by the wall, her ear pressed to its surface.

"What's going on?" she asked. "The lights went off for a moment, and then I heard all that shouting in the hallways."

"Gene Starwind has arrived," Karg told her. "His ship is currently engaging the armada protecting this planet." The android's eyes widened in surprise and hope and she cautiously stepped towards him.

"Gene's here? He and the others are really here?"

"However," Karg added. "You shouldn't get your hopes up. There's no way he'll be able to defeat all those grappler ships AND the Damocles Sword." Extending his hand, Karg gestured for her to come closer. "Now come with me. It's time for you to fulfill your part in the plan." As she realized what Karg was saying, the android's face paled slightly and she began to back away from him.

"No," she begged. "Don't do this please?" Narrowing his eyes in frustration, Karg slowly began to move towards her.

"Don't cause me any more trouble than you already have. If I have to knock you unconscious I will. There's nothing you can do, just accept it."

"But you don't have to do this," she cried out as her back ran against another wall. "Karg listen to me. One of the guards who brought me my food said something about organic paste and how I should be fed that instead. But you had real food sent to me instead. I know it was you because only a few people here have that kind of authority, and someone like Naga or Aeslea wouldn't be that kind."

"Don't attach any meaning to it," Karg told her. "I was only making sure you would stay alive until it was time for you to be put to use. Now stop…"

"It's not too late," she interrupted. Behind his mask, Karg raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"In the elevator," she continued, "you told me that you had done too much to change and that your past was irrelevant. But that's not true. You're hurting and you're confused and Shidowkun took advantage of that to use you. But no matter what happened to you or what you've done since then, you can still go back to the person you used to be. You're not the same as Shidowkun or any of the others who work for him. You're not a bad person." Melfina slowly moved towards him and Karg saw that her eyes were on the verge of tears. _Those eyes,_ he thought, _she has the same eyes…_

… _"Poppa?"__ He looked down at the little girl who tugged at his sleeve and saw a slight sadness in her eyes._

_"What is it Sienna?" _

_"Could I have some money to buy an ice cream for Leena?" _

_"Leena?" he asked. "Who's Leena?" The little girl pointed over to the playground and he saw another little girl sitting at its edge. While the other children laughed and played around her, this one little girl sat all alone with her knees pulled up to her face. _

_"I invited her to play with me, but she said that she didn't want to 'cause her grandma just died. I thought some ice cream would help her feel better." He looked away from the sad little girl back to Sienna and smiled slightly. _

_"Sure." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some money and gave it to the little girl. "Here. Get one for yourself too." Sienna smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck. _

_"Thanks Poppa." She took the money, and he watched as Sienna ran over to buy an ice cream for herself and her friend_…

…_She's the same as Sienna,_ Karg thought. _She's just an android, but she's still no different from Sienna._

"Please," she begged. "Don't let Shidowkun force you to be something that you're not." Reaching up, Karg's hand gently brushed the corner of the android's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "My daughter was a gentle person like you. And that's why I have to do this." Removing his hand from her face, Karg brought it up and prepared to knock her out.

Taking position near the doorway, the Akuma squad pointed their spears forward as the heads opened and slid back.

"Stand ready," the squad leader told them. "The enemy ship has just landed. They'll be coming through that door any second now." Charging their weapons, the Akuma readied themselves as the doorway that lead to the northern landing pad opened. "Fire!" their leader commanded. From the spearheads, a hail of energy bolts raced towards the open doorway, turning the passage behind it into a ball of fire and smoke. "Cease fire," the leader ordered after five minutes of firing. "Cease fire." Something was wrong. From the doorway, the squad leader could pick up the scent of ionized air and carbon scoring, but not the scent of either blood or scorched flesh. Drawing his sword, he and two other guards moved towards the doorway to investigate. They were less than six feet away when a wave of concussive force rushed through the hallway, blasting them and the rest of their squad out the other end. Stepping out of the smoke, Jubei lowered the spirit shield he had raised as another group of Akuma appeared in the hallway and rushed towards him.

"All fighters forward," he ordered. "We must secure this floor before the Swordwielder arrives." Behind the wiseman, Keibara and the rest of the Dragon Clan's party charged towards the Akuma squad and clashed into them head on.

As the Outlaw Star continued to weave and twist through space, it still was unable to fully dodge the fighters that swarmed around it. They were too small and fast to be taken out with the grappler weapons, and whenever a missile was fired they just spread out so that only a few were taken out.

"Damn it hold still!" Aisha yelled as she fired the machine gun against a squad of Shadowblade fighters in hot pursuit.

"Gene we can't keep this up!" Jim yelled. "There's just too many of them."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Gene yelled back as a thud resonated through the hull. A Cub fighter had snuck up from behind them and latched its anchor into the Outlaw Star's starboard hull. Six others suddenly appeared and fired their anchors as well; bringing the Outlaw Star to a dead halt as a squad of Shadowblade fighters began to swarm around them, their machine guns pelting the hull like a hailstorm. "Hands off!" Gene yelled. Reversing the engines, Gene got some slack off the anchor lines and slashed with the static saber; cutting the Outlaw Star free and sending the Cubs flying off into their comrades. Once free, Mazren fired the engines full speed and broke free from the mob of fighters. "Damage report!" Gene yelled as the fighters followed in hot pursuit.

"No significant damage," Mazren said. "But we can't afford to get caught like that again or else they'll cripple the engines."

"The problem is that they're too thinly dispersed," Suzuka said as she fired the quad blaster at the pursuing ships. "We need to find some way to group them together."

"That's it," Gene said. "Hey Mazren you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"One Orca maneuver coming up."

"What's an Orca Manuever?" Suzuka asked.

"You'll see," Gene said. "Jim prep the missile tubes but don't fire them until I say so. Aisha, Suzuka; keep any stragglers off our back."

"If you say so," Jim said. Turning the ship around, Mazren plunged the Outlaw Star under the fighters. A group of them broke off from the main body towards them, but Aisha and Suzuka fired the guns and chased them off. As the Outlaw Star flew past them, Mazren angled the ship upwards and flew up and over the fighters, circling around and around the fighters, and slowly grouping them into one single ball.

"Okay Jim," Gene said. "Let 'er rip."

"You got it." From the front and side missile ports, Jim fired every single missile they had left straight into the swarm. The EMP missiles detonated in shimmering blue shockwaves that sorted out their electrical systems while the micro-missile pods pelted them with a barrage of warheads. In the tight confines of their group, the few fighters that could avoid being hit ended up crashing into each other when they tried to escape. "Gene it worked," Jim said as they blasted through the remains. "But where did you come up with something like that?"

"On the way here," Gene admitted, "Mazren gave me a crash course in Sharkfang grappler ship fighting strategies."

"Not bad for a human," Aisha said. "But what are going to do about that?" Right in front of them, standing between them and Melfina, was the huge Damocles Sword. While they were busy dealing with the fighters, Xanax had his ship maneuver between them and Shidowkun's planet. Aboard bridge, Xanax gripped the rail of the command station with white knuckles. This was his final chance to catch them. If he failed, Shidowkun would be waiting to punish him personally.

"Fire beam cannons," he ordered. "I want that ship dead in the water NOW!" At their stations, the gunners aimed the beam cannons at the Outlaw Star and fired, their energy blasts screaming towards them in a barrage of light.

"Shit!" Gene yelled. "Dodge it now!" Angling the engines, Mazren pulled the Outlaw Star back as the energy blasts flashed around them, but not quick enough. One blast struck the Outlaw Star's dorsal hull and sent them into a tailspin.

"NO!" Xanax shrieked as he saw Gene Starwind's ship spinning out of control. "Target the engines not the main body! Shidowkun wants them alive do you hear me?" As the second beam barrage raced towards them, Mazren regained control of the ship and blasted the engines at full speed, narrowly avoiding them.

"Gene," Gillium said. "The ventral gun has been destroyed and hull integrity has gone down by thirty percent. Another hit like that and the ship will suffer extreme damage."

"Okay I get the point!" Gene yelled as he and Mazren both piloted the Outlaw Star in and out among the beam cannon fire. "Jim, load up some missiles and…"

"Are you crazy?" Jim asked. "They wouldn't work against some thing like that. Besides, you used the last of them on those fighters remember?"

"Damn it. Okay hold on, I'm going to try and go around it." Pointing the Outlaw Star forward, Gene blasted full speed ahead, taking them out of the beam cannon firing range. "That thing might have more firepower, but there's no way it can keep up with us."

"Don't be so sure," Mazren said. "Objects are closing in on us from behind. Looks like a missile barrage!"

"Suzuka!" Gene yelled.

"I'm on it," she replied. Aiming the quad blaster, Suzuka fired at the lead missile and blew up the first three, leaving four others closing in on the Outlaw Star. Reversing the engines, Gene avoided the missiles but ended up right back in the firing range of the beam cannons.

"All right that's it!" he yelled. "Melfina's waiting for me and I don't have time to screw around with you bastards anymore. Gillium, take us out of grappler mode. Mazren turn total control of the ship over to me!"

"Wait a minute," Mazren said. "Just what are you planning to do?"

"No time to explain! Just hold on!" As the grappler arms retracted, Gene turned the ship around and launched full speed towards the Damocles Sword.

"Gene stop!" Jim yelled. "We're gonna crash right into them."

"Exactly," Gene answered. "Now I just hope that I can pull it off."

"Pull what off!" Aisha yelled. "Get out of the pilot's chair you lunatic before you kill us all!" Ignoring her, Gene summoned the sword's power, his body glowing with a blue light as he channeled it into the Outlaw Star.

"What's he doing?" Xanax asked. "Has he gone insane?" Where the Outlaw Star was previously attempting to dodge their attacks, it was now racing straight towards them. "Keep firing!" he ordered. "It's nothing but a bluff!" As the Outlaw Star continued to dive headlong through the energy blasts, its hull began to glow with a blue light. The glow quickly became brighter and cocooned the red grappler ship in an ellipse of pure energy that deflected any shot that struck it. As the Outlaw Star increased its speed, Xanax finally realized what Gene was planning to do.

"Get out of the way!" he shrieked. "Move us out of the way now!"

"Gene," Gillium said. "I must protest this. I don't think this is a particularly smart idea."

"Gene look out!" Jim screamed. The energy shots from the Damocles Sword were impacting all around then, bouncing off the energy field that surrounded the Outlaw Star. But Gene remained oblivious to everything around him.

"Let me off I don't wanna die!" Aisha screamed.

"Mazren do something!" Suzuka demanded.

"I can't!" Mazren yelled back. "He locked me out of the system!" Ahead of them, the pronged bow of the Damocles Sword filled the entire view screen.

"GENE!" everyone screamed.

"Up yours!" Gene yelled as the Outlaw Star slammed into the bow of the Damocles Sword, ripping and tearing through the full length of its body. Aboard the bridge, chaos erupted all around as warning lights flashed on the consoles.

"Abandon ship!" a crewman yelled. "Sound the alert for all hands to abandon ship."

"Don't bother," Xanax said. As the bridge exploded in a fireball, Xanax's last thought was in relief that at least his soul was still his own.

Blasting out the Damocles Sword's aft, Gene brought the Outlaw Star to a halt as multiple explosions burst through the huge ship's hull when with a final flash of light, the monstrous dreadnaught exploded.

"Woo-hoo!" Gene cheered. "Now that was fun!" In front of him, Jim lurched out of his chair and grabbed Gene by the collar of his shirt.

"YOU MANIAC!" Jim screamed. "YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED! DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Aisha groaned as she slumped against her console.

"Is it too late to reconsider joining this crew?" Mazren asked.

"Exactly what I was wondering," Suzuka gasped as she leaned her head back over her seat.

"Come one guys have a little faith in me," Gene laughed. "It worked didn't it? And now there's nothing standing between us and Melfina. So let's get going. Jim find Shidowkun's fortress and give me a landing route to follow."

"Absolutely not," Gillium remarked. "After that last stunt you pulled, I refuse to let you pilot this ship until after we get Melfina back. I will handle the landing thank you very much."

"Man you've got to complain about everything don't you?" Gene said. "Fine then, let's just get down there and fast." As the Outlaw Star's bow dipped towards Shidowkun's planet, Gene's hand reached into his pocket and clasped over Melfina's pendant. _Melfina__ I'm almost there,_ he thought. _Just hold on a little while longer._

"Excuse me," Mazren called out. "Does this mean I can get out of this thing now? I'm starting to get a cramp in here."

Off in the distance, the last remaining Toku grappler ships had finally purged the virus from their systems. But no sooner were they ready to join the battle when the explosion of the Damocles Sword lit up surrounding space like a supernova. Unable to look away, they watched as the Outlaw Star continued on its way down to Lord Shidowkun's planet, seemingly unfazed by what should have been a suicide move.

"Did you see that?" Hyo asked.

"That guy's a monster," Shin said. "How the hell did he do that?"

"You know," Kai suggested, "I heard that the Ban are looking for qualified grappler pilots. You guys wanna come?"

"Are you crazy?" Hyo asked. "Do you know what Shidowkun will do to once he finds out?"

"Then let's put it this way," Kai added. "Who are you really more scared of; Shidowkun, or the guy who just did that?"

"Good point," Shin agreed. "Let's get out of here while we still can." Reversing direction, the survivors of Xanax's armada retreated from the system and vanished into sub-ether space.

Closing her eyes, Melfina braced herself for the blow that was about to come from Karg when she heard him yell in pain. Opening her eyes, she saw Karg's body spasm wildly before falling to the floor.

"Karg!" Melfina cried out. Kneeling by his side, Melfina checked his neck and was relieved to find a pulse. It looked like he was only stunned.

"Come on. We don't have much time." _That voice,_ Melfina realized. _It couldn't be. _Looking up, Melfina received the shock of her life when she saw Ron MacDougal standing above her, a stun knuckler in his hand. "What the hell are you waiting for?" he asked. "Do you want to get out of here or not?" Melfina didn't know what was going on, but she decided not to question it any further.

"Alright; just wait a moment." Sliding her hands under Karg, Melfina slowly pulled his massive frame over towards the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron demanded. "We don't have time for this."

"I can't just leave him like this," she pleaded. "It won't take long I promise." Cursing under his breath, Ron rushed over to her cell's doorway to scan the hallway.

"Fine," he growled, "just hurry up." Reaching the bed, Melfina hefted Karg's body and laid him down on the mattress. Placing his head on the pillow, Melfina looked down at Karg for a second before leaning forward.

"Thank you Karg," she said as her lips brushed against the forehead of his mask. "I'll never forget you and everything you've done." Standing up, Melfina hurried over to where Ron was waiting for her. "Okay let's go."

"About time," he muttered. Taking her hand, Ron pulled her after him as he led her down the halls. "Gene Starwind and his friends are about to land," he told her. "We have to get down to the bottom levels before then." Reaching an intersection, Ron checked to see if it was clear. "Problem is all the elevators are out so we'll have to take the stairs. Most of them only go down one floor, but there is an emergency stairway somewhere that goes all the way down." Pulling back into the hallway, Ron pushed Melfina back against the wall as he drew a gun from his coat.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Shut up or they'll hear us." Backing them further into the hallway, Ron cocked back his gun's hammer as two Akuma guards passed through the intersection. Luckily, they seemed preoccupied with other business and didn't notice them. "Okay let's go."

"Wait," Melfina suddenly said.

"What now?" he asked. Ron turned to face her and Melfina smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she told him. "I really appreciate what you're doing." Glaring down at her, Ron took his finger and shook it in her face.

"Now you listen to me," he snarled. "I'm not doing this because I'm a nice guy. The Toku played me for a chump and nobody does that to me. Got it!" he yelled as Melfina leaned back from him slightly.

"I…I understand," Melfina answered. Looking away from her, Ron surveyed the hall one more time.

"And after I help you escape," he added, "you'd better be willing to fulfill you're half of the deal." Melfina was about to ask what he meant when she suddenly remembered what she and Ron had talked about a few days ago.

"I will," she said. "I promise I'll do everything I can to undo the damage Shidowkun did to Harry."

"What damage?" With a gasp, Melfina turned around and saw Harry standing behind them, his violet eyes a mixture of fury and betrayal. "What are you doing Ron? Shidowkun told me you'd try and take Melfina. Why Ron? Why are you betraying me? I thought you wanted her dead after what she and Gene Starwind did to us." Pushing Melfina behind him, Ron slowly made his way towards Harry.

"Harry listen to me," he said. "Shidowkun, the Toku, they're the ones who did it. Not Gene Starwind. They're our enemies."

"What are talking about Ron?" Harry asked. "The Toku are our friends. They gave me a new body, and they healed you. We'd still be stuck in the Shangri La if it wasn't for them. How could you betray them like this?"

"Because they betrayed us," Ron exclaimed. Opening his arms, he began to move towards his little brother. "Harry they used us. We were nothing but pawns in a game to them. They set up everything that happened to us because they knew of our involvement with Gene Starwind." As Ron reached him, he placed his hands on Harry's thin shoulders. "They may have given you a new body, but they didn't give you yourself. They only transferred the parts of you that they could use. Your real personality is still in the Shangri La's black box. It's not too late to change it. If we help Melfina escape, she'll help us by restoring what Toku took from you. Harry please." As he listened to his brother's plea, Harry's shoulders slumped in realization.

"You're right Ron," he agreed. "You're absolutely right."

"Harry," Ron said. Behind them, Melfina breathed a sigh of relief; only to feel her heart skip a beat when the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the hallway.

"Except I don't care," Harry smirked. Ron stood for a second longer, he face frozen in shock before he slid down to the floor, a huge patch of blood forming on his stomach. Paralyzed with shock and fear of her own, Melfina watched as Harry looked up from his brother to her, a cold grin on his face. Coming to her senses, Melfina turned and tried to run away. But she hadn't taken two steps before Harry grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall, his arm pinning her across her throat. "We need to talk," he told her.

As he was only twelve years old, Jim didn't know if hell really existed or not. But if it did, he imagined it would look something like this.

The Outlaw Star had just touched down on a landing pad on the southern side of Shidowkun's fortress. From what the scanners had picked up; Jubei, Keibara and the rest of their group had landed on the opposite side. As far as the eye could see, the planet was covered with dead soil and volcanic ash. Nearby, the skeletal remains of what used to be trees stood blackened and dead with rot while volcanic pits occasionally erupted with jets of flaming gas. Off in the distance, black spires could be seen spread thinly out among the surrounding area. Looking at then, Jim theorized that the spires had been what generated the defensive field around the planet. But with them deactivated by the virus, the field had vanished, allowing a crystal clear view of the sea of stars above them. And in the center, Shidowkun's towering fortress stood dominant and foreboding over the barren landscape.

"Well then," Gene said. "Are you guys ready?" Jim looked up to his aniki and nodded. The aura he had felt Gene radiate on the Sword's planet had returned and was as strong as ever.

"Let's do it," he said. Behind them, the others announced their readiness as well.

"I was born ready," Aisha boasted as she stretched her muscles.

"Same here," Mazren added as he unslung the heavy shotgun on his back. "Let's go to work." Down by his side, Slag whined in agreement.

"Remember," Suzuka told them, "the plan is to get Melfina and get out. We have to remain unnoticed so don't fight unless necessary. And most importantly, keep away from Shidowkun no matter what."

"Someone should tell that to him," Gene said as he drew his pistol and shotgun. "Gillium, you take care of yourself until we get back. And if anyone tries any funny business, blast them with the quad gun."

"I will," Gillium replied. "Good luck everyone. And please be careful." Turning back to the fortress, Gene slowly began to make his way towards the nearby entrance.

"Let's go," he told his crew. Jim and the others followed after him as Gene's walk turned into a stride, and then a run. Passing through the doorway, they rushed down a corridor that led into the fortress's interior. Once inside, they found themselves in a large circular room. At the room's opposite end was another passageway as well as two sets of stairs that winded up and around the room's sides to a balcony above them.

"Jim," Gene said. "Which way should we go?" Pulling out his PA, Jim pulled up the map he had downloaded from the Toku's system just before they arrived.

"We need to go up those stairs," he said. "Then we'll need to…"

"Look out!" Suzuka suddenly said. Springing forward, her bokuto flashed in front of Jim's eyes and deflected an energy bolt that was about to strike him in his chest. Once he had recovered from the shock, Jim looked up to the balcony and saw a man wearing red and black trimmed armor aiming what looked like a spear with the head split right down the middle. The guy was joined by three others who pointed their spears at them as the walls opened up around them and even more of the armored guards spilled through to surround them.

"So much for remaining unnoticed," Mazren commented as he and the other drew their weapons. Around them, some of the guards pointed their spears and advanced while other triggered their spearheads to open, sparks jumping from between the blades.

"Kill the others," one of the guards above them ordered. "But take Gene Starwind alive." But before any of the guards could fire, a golden disk launched out from the entranceway between the stairs, flying around Jim and the others and knocking the guards off their feet. The disk was followed by a trio of shurikens that struck the balcony guards in the chest as the golden disk returned to the figure who had just appeared in the doorway.

"I am sorry," Jubei said as he caught his staff. "But I can not allow that." Behind Jubei, Keibara and the rest of the Clan fighters appeared as they launched into battle against Shidowkun's guards.

"Sorry for the wait," Keibara told them as she locked her sais with a guard's spear. "But we had a little more trouble than we expected." Twisting her arms, Keibara sent the guard spinning off his feet and slashed his chest just in time to deliver a back hook kick to another that appeared behind her. "We'll handle these guys. You go find Mel."

"Do as Keibara says," Jubei added. Whipping his staff through the air, Jubei cleared a path for them to follow. "This is our mission. You have you own."

"No problem," Gene said. "Come on guys lets go." Ignoring the chaos around them, Jim and the others followed Gene as he took the left side stairway up to the balcony. Once there, they entered another passageway and found themselves at an intersection of three more stairways. "Jim, which one leads to Mel?"

"According to what I downloaded," Jim said as he checked his PA, "she's somewhere on the 35th floor. But none of these stairs go up to it. The left only goes to floor twenty, the middle to floor 18, and the right to floor 26. There are some other stairs on those levels, but they only go up a few more. To make it worse, the layout for each floor has so many twists and turns it's impossible to get an idea of where each stairway is."

"I don't believe this!" Aisha yelled. "They built this place like a funhouse."

"We'll just have to split up then," Mazren suggested. "Slag and I will take the middle."

"That does sound like the best course of action for now," Suzuka agreed. "Aisha and I will take the left."

"And that leaves the right for me and Jim," Gene said. "We'll meet on the 35th floor. Good luck everyone."

"Right," they all agreed. Going their separate ways, the crew of the Outlaw Star began to make their way up to the 35th floor. _I don't care how long it takes,_ Jim decided. _We'll find Mel even if we have to tear this whole building apart._

_(Gene and the others have invaded Shidowkun's fortress. As the Dragon Clan fights the Akuma, the crew of the Outlaw Star are racing to find Melfina. But will they reach her before Harry MacDougal does anything to hurt her? Will Karg be able to overcome the hatred that has bound him in service to Shidowkun? Or will he finally have to answer for everything he has done. And what about Shidowkun's "children?" What sort of monster has he unleashed upon Gene and the others this time. Be here next time. Same outlaw-time. Same outlaw-website. Don't forget to review.) _


	22. Strength

**CHAPTER 21:**

Strength

(_Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the_ _Outlaw Star, anime or manga. So Bandai,_ _Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to Outlaw Star, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

_(Author's note: To all my readers, I've found another good OLS fic at fanfiction.net. The title is Prince Charming by Himiko-Sama. Check it out and see for yourself.) _

_Suspended by the restraints around his neck and wrists, Anton Maksiim hung his head so that he wouldn't see his daughter's body as it was carted away to be disposed of. They had forced him to watch as they tortured her, forced him to listen to her screams until at last her six-year old body gave in and suffered cardiac arrest. He had tried to break free, but his restraints had been fitted with stun padding, allowing his captors to shock him every time he attempted to reach her. It was his fault his daughter died. He had been too weak to stop them, too weak to protect her. And now, she was dead, murdered by the men he trusted and served without question his entire life. Anton didn't care what they planned to do to him now. In his heart, he was already dead. _

_"It is regrettable that we must end our relationship in this fashion. Especially after I had such high hopes for you." Summoning what little strength he had left, Anton looked up and saw his superior the Minister of the Interior standing before him. In an instant, Anton's sorrow transformed into rage and he lunged for the Minister, only to be shocked again by his restraints. As he slumped to his knees, the Minister casually strolled towards him and backhanded him, the ring on his finger cutting Anton's cheek open. _

_"That is enough. If you wish to blame someone for your daughter's death then blame yourself. You of all people should be aware of the penalty for betraying the Republic. I gave you your orders and you disobeyed them. Now suffer the consequences for your insubordination." Moving aside, the Minister beckoned for the torturers to continue their work. With a pair of tongs, one of them reached into a furnace and pulled out an iron mask, its metal surface glowing red from the furnace's heat. "I suggest you bear your punishment silently," the Minister suggested. "You didn't live with honor but you can at least die with it." As the Minister turned to leave, one torturer grabbed Anton's head and pulled it up as the other moved towards him to place the glowing hot mask on his face… _

…With a heaving gasp, Karg jerked himself up, his hand rising towards his mask to touch it. Its surface was cool, but he could still feel the searing pain from when it was first put on him, the day when his superiors had betrayed him and took that which he valued most, the same day he replaced his name with that of the legendary executioner. "I lived without honor but they didn't," Karg laughed aloud. "And I used to think honor was determined by actions instead of power."

As Karg began to regain his senses, he also remembered what happened before he lost consciousness. He was about to knock out the android girl so that he could take her to Lord Shidowkun when something struck him in the back. The last thing he recalled before passing out was the pain of electricity crackling over his body, meaning that someone had attacked him with a stun weapon. _It must have been Ron MacDougal,_ Karg decided. It would be just like that mercenary to attack someone from behind like a coward. Of course, Karg realized that he had no one to blame but himself. How could he have allowed himself to show weakness like that? The moment of compassion he had felt for the android girl had lowered his guard enough for MacDougal to steal her away. Why did he even bother to feel it? Even if the android was the same as Sienna, it didn't change the fact that she had to die so that Karg could finally obtain his goals. _I can't let her escape,_ Karg thought as he rose to his feet. _Not after I've come so far and am finally so close. _Rushing out the door of the android's cell, Karg veered to the left and ran down to the hall's end where a samurai armor stood mounted against the wall. Reaching into the mouth of the mask, Karg pressed the hidden switch and triggered the door to the emergency stairway. Since knowledge of the passage was a guarded secret that only a few denizens of Shidowkun's fortress knew of; MacDougal had to be taking the android girl down one of the other stairways. By taking the secret passage, Karg would head them off before they got too far away and recapture her.

With Harry's arm pinning her across the throat and his other pinning her wrist behind her back, Melfina lacked any sort of leverage to break free or even the ability to call for help. Unable to look away from the cold expression in Harry's eyes, Melfina watched as he leaned towards her and began to caress her face with the tip of his nose.

"You know Melfina," he told her. "You've really made me angry. I loved you. I died for you. And how did you repay me? By running off with Gene Starwind. All things considered, anything I'd do to you would be perfectly justified wouldn't it?" Melfina didn't answer. She didn't dare risk antagonizing Harry into carrying out his threat. Suddenly, she felt Harry release her wrist as his hand began to caress her cheek. "But for some strange reason I still love you. You're just confused. That's all. Gene's got you brainwashed so he can have you all to himself. It's just like I told you. Nothing good can ever come from staying with real people. But we're exactly the same. We belong together Melfina. Don't you realize that? And if you come with me, I promise to forgive everything you've done." As Harry removed his arm from her throat, Melfina shivered as she felt his finger trace a path from the base of her throat down her sternum and towards her navel. "But you have to promise to do everything that I tell you to or else," he threatened. "Understand?" As Melfina restrained the urge to whimper in fear, an idea occurred to her. It wasn't one she particularly relished, but it might be her only chance.

"All right," she answered. "I'll go with you." Harry's eyes widened in surprise before his face grew a look of pure ecstasy. Melfina knew that she wasn't good at lying, but it looked as though Harry was too far in his own world to notice.

"You will?" Taking a deep breath for courage, Melfina wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Yes," she told him, feeling nauseous at what she was about to do. "And if you want then I'll prove myself to you right now." Harry's face twisted even further in glee before he pushed Melfina against the wall and kissed her. Melfina closed her eyes and cringed from the cold and possessive feel of Harry's lips as he practically rammed his tongue into her mouth. As Harry broke away and began to lick her throat, Melfina looked down just in time to see him push his leg between hers and pry them apart. It was now or never. Shifting her weight to one leg, Melfina snapped her other forward as hard as she could and planted her knee straight into Harry's crotch. She felt Harry's body tense as a gurgling whine came out from his throat and he slowly leaned off of her. With her chance open, Melfina grabbed his hand and pulled, using her hip as a lever to flip Harry headfirst into the wall, just like Keibara had taught her. As Harry lay on the ground clutching his head and crotch, Melfina backed against the wall where she wiped her mouth in revulsion. _Gene please forgive me,_ she thought. _I had no choice. _As Melfina calmed down, she chided herself for thinking like that. Of course Gene would understand. He'd know that she only allowed Harry to kiss her so that she could escape. Remembering that Gene was somewhere in the levels beneath her, Melfina turned to run as something snagged her ankle and tripped her to the ground. Before she could get back up, Harry grabbed her by the throat and straddled her hips, pinning her beneath him.

"You damn dirty bitch!" he wheezed. Harry's grip on her throat tightened as he brought up his fist to punch her. But before he could, someone grabbed Harry's wrist and yanked him off of her. As Melfina gagged to get air back into her lungs, she looked up and saw Ron MacDougal gripping Harry in a body hold, the wound in his stomach dripping blood onto the floor.

"There's a stairway down to the next floor at the end of the left hallway," he told her. "It's between two dragon tapestries. You'll find one like that on each level." Turning around, Ron began to drag his struggling brother down the way he had come with her. "Get out of here," he called over his shoulder. "And when you see Gene, tell him I've paid him back for his Dad." As Melfina watched Ron disappear down the hall with Harry, she wanted to call out for him to come with her so they could both escape. But something told her that Ron would never leave his brother behind, even if Harry had shot him. Scrambling to her feet, Melfina checked the intersection to make sure the coast was clear. When she didn't see any guards, Melfina rushed down the left hallway until she found the doorway between the two tapestries. As she hurried down the stairs to the next level, Melfina knew she had to get to Gene immediately. Shidowkun had used her as bait to trap him. She had to warn him and the others before it was too late.

Oblivious to the chaos that was raging throughout his fortress, Shidowkun continued the preparations for when his Destroyer body would be released. If he was to be successful, than the flow of energy in the throne room would have to be smooth and unobstructed. He could not afford any mistakes at this point. Reaching out with his power, he lifted the stone sarcophagus lying next to the support pillars and floated it out towards the center, positioning it so that it lay directly underneath the apex of the pyramidal shaped room. Shidowkun then reached out again to open four triangular windows set beneath the apex before he closed the window behind his throne. Finally, the Toku Emperor raised his hands and elevated several paper screen panels to rise between the support pillars. Adorned with Taoist encantations, the screens formed a maze around the throne room's perimeter; blocking and redirecting the energy flow according to Shidowkun's needs. Satisfied with the alterations, Shidowkun returned to his throne where he sat down and began to check the locations of Gene Starwind and his friends. _It appears as though they have split up,_ he thought. _I can feel him and that boy on level 26, the Assassin and the Ctarl are on 20, and that other android has just arrived at floor 18. _He could also sense the presence of the Dragon Clan. They had gotten past the first division of the Akuma and were slowly ascending each level of the fortress. _They're attempting to distract attention away from Gene Starwind,_ Shidowkun realized. _I'll let the Akuma deal with them. And it would seem that Aeslea is still tracking Naga._ Searching deeper, he attempted to locate Naga himself, but found no trace of him.

Suddenly, Shidowkun sensed something that was enough to make him bolt straight out of his chair. _The android girl…she's escaped. _Shidowkun had anticipated that Ron MacDougal would attempt to betray him. That was why he had sent Macdougal's brother to ensure that he didn't escape with her. _Apparently my control over Harry MacDougal wasn't as strong as I had hoped,_ Shidowkun thought_. The MacDougal brothers have outlived their usefulness. I'd better send some of my children to take care of them. _Searching for Karg, the Emperor found him quickly descending the fortress towards what seemed to be a collision course with the other android. For a brief moment, Shidowkun began to consider going after Melfina himself, but then realized that this could be beneficial to his plan. _I'll have to slow Gene Starwind down first,_ he decided. _And I think I know just who would be best suited to do that. It is indeed fortunate that they weren't connected to the system like the Oni were. Meanwhile I'll send my children to deal with his friends. _Placing the tip of his right pointer and middle fingers against his forehead; Shidowkun extended his senses to contact his servants. _You'll be having guests soon_, he informed them. _I trust that you'll ensure that they're comfortable._

Making their way through the fortress level by level, the Dragon Clan made quick advantage of their agility while fighting against the fortress guard. They made no effort to hide themselves. The more attention they drew; the less resistance Gene Starwind and his friends would have.

After clearing out the guards on the second level, the Dragon Clan located a stairwell that climbed all the way to the fourth floor. Upon their ascent, the Clan fighters found themselves entering into a narrow hallway as over a dozen guards came charging towards them from the other end.

"Inayah, Mateen!" Keibara yelled. "Clear the way!" Leaping ahead of the others, two Ctarl-Ctarls pulled their darts from their belt pouches as they rushed into the attacking enemy wave. Jumping from wall to wall, Inayah threw her darts into the mob of guards, the projectiles sparking as they hit their targets. Meanwhile, her mate Mateen ran up and across the ceiling, his own darts raining down on any that Inayah missed. In less then five seconds, the onslaught of fortress guards lay dead and harmless, allowing the Dragon Clan to make their way down the hall and into a four way intersection.

"So Master Jubei," Keibara asked, "which way do we go now?" Straitening his staff, the Wiseman reached out with his senses, using his magic to decipher the twists and turns of the fortress as the chimes on his staff began to clang together.

"There are no more guards on this level," Jubei told his followers. "But I detect several two floors above heading for our position. I can sense Shidowkun has not moved from the top of the fortress and…"suddenly, Master Jubei went quiet as the staff's chimes became still.

"Master Jubei?" Keibara asked. Peering under the Wiseman's hat, Keibara was shocked to see Master Jubei's jaw clenched in anger.

"The guards are heading for two stairways set at the ends of these two halls," Jubei told them as he gestured to the two passageways perpendicular to them. "Split up and intercept them at the openings to each one." With his orders given, Master Jubei began to proceed to the passageway across from the one they had all just exited.

"Master Jubei wait!" Keibara called out. "What's going on, where are you going?"

"I have detected something," Jubei told her. "Or should I say someone that I have business with. This is a fight that I intend to face alone. I'll rejoin you and the others later. But for now, proceed with our mission."

"But wait…"

"Keibara!" Jubei roared. "You have your orders now follow them." Too stunned by her leader's outburst to say anything, Keibara watched as Master Jubei headed down the corridor and disappeared from sight.

"You heard what he said," she told the others. "Let's move on." As the Clan fighters separated into each , Keibara found herself reflecting on Master Jubei's expression. Ever since she had met him, Master Jubei had been one of the most tranquil and composed individuals she had ever met. Just what did he sense that could possibly make him so angry?

After what seemed like an endless climb up the stairs, Gene and Jim finally arrived at the 26th floor. If Melfina was still in her cell then they were the closest to finding her.

"Okay Jim," Gene said as he took position outside the stairway, "which way now?" As Gene pointed his gun down both ends of the hallway, Jim took out his P.A. and opened the blueprints file for Shidowkun's fortress.

"According to this the closest stairway's in the next hall over but it only goes up three floors."

"Better than nothing," Gene replied. "Let's go." As Gene led the way down to the hall's entrances, Jim scanned the corridors with his P.A. for guards, traps, or any other trouble that might come their way. Reaching an intersection, they crossed over into the next corridor and were about to enter the stairway when the shadows of two guards appeared in a passageway in front of them. "I got 'em," Gene announced as he pointed his gun.

"Hold it!" Jim interrupted as he grabbed Gene's arms.

"Jim what are you doing?"

"Get in here!" Jim urged as he pulled Gene into the room across from the stairway. Shutting the door behind them, Jim stood at the door and listened as the sentries passed them by.

"You mind telling me what the hell that was all about!" Gene demanded.

"Look Gene," Jim told him. "Did it ever occur to you that we might not want to attract attention to us when we're this close to Mel? If they heard us coming they might move her and then we'll have to find her all over again." As Gene realized that Jim was right; his expression changed from angry, to realization, and finally to frustration.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said. "Now how about we get moving before they actually do?"

"Oh but you can't leave. You just arrived." Turning around, Gene and Jim saw that the room they were in looked like it had been ripped straight out of Tenrei. The center of the room was dominated by a large heated pool surrounded by half a dozen women wearing tight and revealing outfits of various colors. Four of the women came towards them while the other two reclined at the pool's edge.

"Um," Gene said as two of the women came up to him and began leaning against him, "so who are you?"

"We are your servants," one said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The other moved around to Gene's back and bound her arms around his waist. "We shall fulfill all of your desires and pleasures. Lord Shidowkun has ordered us to ensure your comfort as his guest."

"Really," Gene grinned, "well that sounds nice but…"

"Gene what are you doing!" Jim yelled. "We don't have time for this!" Suddenly, Jim realized that two of the other women were kneeling next to him. They wrapped their arms around his neck and Jim gulped as he found himself staring into their cleavage.

"Master you're so tense," they whispered. "Please allow us to soothe you any way that we can."

"Okay that's enough," Gene said as he saw how the women were coming on to his young partner. Grapping their wrists, Gene began to gently pry them off of him. "Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I've already got a girlfriend and I hate to keep her waiting. So if you'll excuse us…"

"Master no," the girls pleaded. "Stay with us, don't leave us alone." _What is with these girls?_ Jim thought. Summoning all of his will-power, Jim forced himself to look away from the chests of the girls surrounding him and into their eyes. And when he saw how cold and empty their eyes were, he realized just how much trouble he and Gene were in.

"Gene watch out!" he yelled. "These girls are all an…"but before he could finish, the girl behind him kneed his back, stunning Jim long enough for the other to grab his throat and lift him off his feet.

"Jim!" Gene yelled as he saw his partner being attacked. "Let him go you crazy bitch!" Attempting to break free of the two clinging to him, Gene felt their grip tighten to bone cracking levels before they kicked him in his calves. Gene dropped his gun and fell to his knees as the two girls prepared to elbow him in his back before Gene backed out of the way and punched them both. "Jim hold on!" he yelled. Running towards his partner, Gene was intercepted by another girl who began punching at him with blinding speed. "Look you!" Gene warned as he dodged and blocked the girl's attack. "I don't want to hurt you so just take it easy!" But the girl ignored Gene as she thrust kicked him in the stomach and knocked him back. As Gene fell to the ground, the girl somersaulted towards him and was about to deposit her knee in Gene's stomach when he rolled out of the way and brought up his leg, planting his foot straight in to the girl's face.

As he struggled in the grip of the girl who was throttling him, Jim watched Gene defend himself and realized that he wasn't fighting as hard as he usually did. Didn't Gene realize that these girls were androids? If not then he must have thought that Shidowkun was controlling them and didn't want to hurt them. "Gene," Jim gurgled. "They're not…"but the android strangling him interrupted him again by throwing Jim towards the pool. Landing on a platform that wrapped around the water's back and side, Jim looked up to see Gene leap to his feet as two other androids cartwheeled into his path. Twirling like ballerinas, they distracted Gene enough for the one he had just knocked down to push him towards her two comrades, allowing them to spin kick Gene to the ground. Before Gene could get back up, two androids grabbed his arms while another grabbed his legs and a fourth wrapped her legs around his throat.

"All right you let him go," Jim yelled as he reached for the gun inside his jacket. But no sooner had he drawn it then one of the androids reclining on the pool's edge rolled towards him and kicked the gun out of his hand. In the same motion, she twisted her body and swatted Jim toward the pool. Catching himself at the pool's edge so that he wouldn't fall in, Jim was in the midst of pushing himself up when he felt both the androids grab his head and dunk his face into the water. Struggling to break free, all Jim succeeded was in making the androids increase their hold on him as he felt his lungs begin to burn.

"Hey Suzu!" Aisha asked as they made their way through the 22nd level. "Doesn't it seem as though this is a little too easy?"

"Not really?" Suzuka answered as she peered down a corridor. "Most of the fortress's defenses were tied into the Toku's system. Now that it's been shutdown, all they have left are those guards. And with Jubei and the Clan fighters keeping them busy, there's nothing to get in our way." When no danger seemed to present itself, Suzuka gestured for Aisha to follow her. When the two of them had finally reached the 20th level after splitting up with Gene and the others, Suzuka had decided that instead of wasting time by running around blindly, she and Aisha should explore the fortress's design so they could understand the key to navigating the maze of hallways on each floor. It was after their third run around that Suzuka finally began to understand its secret. Each floor was like a spider's web with several major corridors running out from a central hub which later split out into multiple directions. The trick to finding one's way around was to be observant of one's surroundings. Analyzing the markings on the ceramic wall panels indicated which way one was going while decorations such as tapestries and statues indicated which door led to what; such as a stairway that went up two floors set across from a lion statue. Once they realized this, navigating the maze was remarkable easy.

"Yeah but I wish we could have some fun while we're searching for Mel," Aisha said just before an energy bolt flew past her ear. Taking cover behind two pillars, Suzuka and Aisha peered out and saw six of the fortress guards firing at them with their blaster spears.

"Is this more to your liking?" Suzuka asked as the energy blasts screamed past them.

"Only six," Aisha smirked. "I was hoping for a challenge!" As Suzuka brought up her bokuto, Aisha reached behind her and grabbed onto the head of dragon statue behind her. With a roar, Aisha tore the hunk of stone free and lobbed it towards the guards, cracking one straight on the head. As the guards fell back from the unexpected assault, Suzuka stepped out and swung her bokuto, sending a Thunderous Shockwave to blast them off their feet. With the guards stunned, Aisha leapt over Suzuka's head and landed in the middle of them. Three of them scrambled to her feet and surrounded her before one of them stabbed with his spear. Dodging out of the way, Aisha grabbed the shaft just below the head and pulled, tossing the guard into the wall as she spun and slashed the throat of the second with her claws before planting a rib cracking heel kick into the sternum of the fourth. The remaining two guards, seeing their comrades slaughtered, rose to their feet and charged towards Aisha when Suzuka intercepted them. Flashing her bokuto against their spears, Suzuka's speed rendered their spears useless before she slashed them across their chests. "Well it wasn't much," Aisha said as she flexed her shoulder muscles. "But I guess it'll do for now."

"In that case let's go," Suzuka said. "We can't afford to waste anymore time here." Returning her attention to the direction they were previously headed, Suzuka felt Aisha suddenly grab her hand.

"Wait a minute Suzu," The Ctarl told her. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure but I think I heard something," Aisha explained as her ears began to twitch. "There it goes again." Raising her bokuto, Suzuka began to scan her surroundings. Aisha's hearing was far greater than a human's. And if Suzuka had learned anything during the past year traveling with Gene and the others; it was to never to doubt Aisha if she heard something.

"Is it Oni?" she asked. "Could Shidowkun have some drones that weren't connected to the Toku's system?"

"I don't think so," Aisha said. "I can hear snarling. Whatever this thing is I don't think it's too friendly."

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" Suzuka asked as she placed her back to the wall.

"Yeah it sounds like it's coming from…MOVE!" Leaping towards her, Aisha shoved Suzuka out of the way and grabbed a clawed hand that reached out of the shadows towards Suzuka's neck. Before the hand could retract, Aisha yanked the rest of it from wherever it was hiding and threw it before grabbing her bloody forearm. In the instant she grabbed it, the creature had grabbed her as well, its talons slicing through her tough Ctarl skin like paper.

"Aisha!" Suzuka yelled as she rushed to her friend's side.

"It's nothing," Aisha assured her. "Now what the hell is that supposed to be?" Looking away from Aisha's wound; Suzuka began to study the thing that attacked them. At first it looked like another Oni drone, but was twisted and deformed. It had taloned feet like the winged Tengu drones and several metal knobs running down its hunched back. Its arms were long and muscular and tipped with oversized hands armed with long shining talons. And instead of green, its eyes shone red while its cavernous mouth drooled black saliva between needle sharp metal fangs. As Suzuka brought up her bokuto, the creature began to hiss as it tensed its legs for another attack.

"Uh-uh Suzu," Aisha said. "This one's mine." Suddenly the creature leapt towards them, shrieking in rage as it bared its claws. But as fast as the creature was, Aisha was faster. Darting to the ground, Aisha picked up one of the guards' spears just in time to catch the creature on the spearhead. Impaling the spearhead all the way from sternum to spine, Aisha heaved and launched both the spear and its catch into the wall where they stuck firm. "Serves you right for sneak attacking a Ctarl," Aisha bragged, just as the creature grasped the spearhead and began to pull itself towards the other end of the shaft. "Um Suzu shouldn't that thing be dead by now?"

"If it was an Oni then yes," Suzuka answered. "But this is something else. We'd better warn the others in case there are any more." As if on cue, three more of the new 'Super-Oni' suddenly materialized in the hallway. But instead of deactivating their invisibility screens, these new creatures flowed out of the shadows as if they were a part of them.

"Yeah well so what if they know a few new tricks," Aisha bragged as she began to swell her muscles. "They're still a bunch of mindless drones."

"Just be careful Aisha," Suzuka warned. "Underestimating your opponent is the perfect plan for defeat."

"Unless you're fighting a Ctarl Ctarl," Aisha replied as the Super-Oni charged into them. Two of them attacked Aisha while the third launched itself towards Suzuka. The creature stabbed at her with its talons, but Suzuka blocked in time as she danced back, attempting to put enough space between them to allow for a battle plan. On her end, Aisha punched and kicked at her own enemies as they leapt around her. When one overstepped a slash with its claws, Aisha spun and roundhouse kicked him to the floor as its comrade stabbed at her stomach. Aisha twisted out of the way, but still received three shallow cuts across her torso. Grasping at the creature's arm, Aisha was about to rip the limb out the socket when she roared in pain. While dodging the attack of the second, the first Super-Oni had leapt onto her back and sank its teeth into her left shoulder.

Suzuka heard Aisha scream, but her own enemy was requiring her full attention. In addition to their savagery, the Super-Oni also had blindingly fast speed. And in the close confines of the corridor, they had the advantage. Sensing herself being cornered against the wall, Suzuka yielded to the Super-Oni and threw him off balance. Seeing her opportunity, Suzuka slashed at the creature in an attempt to cut off its head, a certifiable killing technique no matter what the opponent. The wooden blade was less then an inch from making contact when the Super-Oni vanished back into the shadows. Realizing that an attack could come from any angle, Suzuka whipped her bokuto above her head, using the Rising Wind Kata to generate a tornado around her that knocked the creature out of the shadows running across the ceiling. With her enemy stunned, Suzuka retreated to Aisha's side just as the Ctarl pulled off the creature biting into her shoulder and threw it into its comrade. Clutching her bleeding shoulder, Aisha stumbled to the floor and Suzuka helped her up.

"Are you all right?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Aisha told her. "It's nowhere near as bad as it looks." Aisha removed her hand and Suzuka as relieved to see that the creature's fangs had only punctured her skin. Meanwhile, the creatures were already starting to climb to their feet while the one Aisha had impaled on the wall finally pulled itself free. _This isn't good,_ Suzuka thought. _These new Oni are in a separate class than what we've become used to. Plus, with Aisha's wounds and me just starting to catch my breath from fighting only one of them, there's no time to find their weakness._

"Aisha," Suzuka said. "We can't win like this. We need to retreat for now."

"Are you kidding?" Aisha yelled. "A Ctarl Ctarl never runs from an enemy." Just then, three more of the creatures materialized among their group, increasing their force from four to seven. "However we will commit a strategic withdrawal when necessary."

"Glad to hear it," Suzuka said as she snapped her bokuto, blasting the Super-Oni back with another Shockwave. Turning around, she and Aisha ran down the hall as the creatures gave chase along the walls and ceiling, their hissing shrieks getting louder as they closed in.

"Now what?" Aisha yelled.

"We need to find a red lion statue," Suzuka explained. "They'll be a stairway placed…"

"Hey there it is!" Aisha interrupted as she ran ahead. Coming up ahead on the right was a red lion statue beside a set of sliding twin doors.

"Aisha no that's…"

"Yeah I know but don't worry I'll get it open." Grabbing one side, Aisha forced the sliding doors open before grabbing Suzuka and throwing her inside. Jumping in after her, Aisha forced the door closed just before the Super-Oni reached them. "See," Aisha said as she turned to Suzuka. "I told you we'd…" and Aisha stopped as she saw that she and a rather irritated Suzuka were inside a small square room instead of a stairway to the next level. "Uh, what's going on?"

"The door you opened led to an elevator," Suzuka said. "The stairway I mentioned is always placed across from the lion statue, never beside it."

"Well why didn't you try and warn me?" Aisha yelled as the Super-Oni began to claw their way through the door.

Following after Slag as they raced through the corridors of floor 21, Mazren occasionally turned around to ensure no one would attack them from behind. Thanks to Slag's sense of smell, they were able to find their way through each level by following the scent of the guards. _I wonder where the others are,_ Mazren thought. _Maybe I should contact them and see how they're holding up. No, I can't worry about that now. Have to focus on getting to the 35th floor. Besides, Gene's the closes to finding Melfina anyway. _Thinking that, Mazren smiled slightly. It still felt a little odd to be on a first name basis with Starwind after antagonizing him for so long. But if he was going to live with Gene and the others, Mazren realized he'd have to adapt.

Looking ahead, Mazren saw the hallway end in a set of double doors before splitting off to the right. Mazren expected Slag to take the turn, but instead the wolf stopped and began pawing at the doors. "Through here?" he asked. Slag whined and Mazren slung his shotgun across his back. "If you say so." Pulling the doors open, Mazren and Slag entered into a large octagonal shaped room with numerous martial art weapons adorning the walls. In addition to the one they came in, there were two other sliding doors set into a triangle formation. _Looks like some kind of reception hall,_ Mazren thought. "So which way now?" he asked as the door across from them opened and half a dozen guards spilled through. _That answers that,_ he thought as the guards pointed their blaster spears towards him and Slag. Splitting up, Mazren and Slag ran to opposite sides of the room as Mazren pulled and fired his shotgun, drawing the guards' attention away from Slag. Shooting two in the chest, Mazren leapt and rolled past their fire as Slag bowled into them, his teeth sinking into the throat of one and crushing his windpipe. Before the last three could regain their footing, Mazren pumped his legs and ran across the side of the wall before leaping off and soaring above them. Something flashed in the air and the guards fell to the floor with one of Mazren's throwing knives sticking out of each of their foreheads.

"You okay Slag?" Mazren asked as the wolf released his victim and licked off the blood dripping from his jaws. "Then let's get..." but before Mazren could finish, the third door flew open and another guard burst into the main hall. Mazren turned to fire and had just taken aim when his shotgun was knocked out of his hand. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as the spear that impaled his gun carried it though the air and stuck it onto a wall. Back stepping away, Mazren reached for his pistols as he analyzed his new enemy. The guard was as big as Shidowkun and wore an iron mask that covered his face. But what really set him apart was that he wasn't carrying a single weapon. The spear he had used was ripped off the wall and hurled using only his own strength. "You know," Mazren said, "you just broke one of my favorite guns. It was a Jackson Lee custom special."

"Guns are for the weak," the guard replied. "A true fighter only needs his own strength." Stepping out of the doorway, Mazren and the guard circled each other, never breaking eye contact. "I don't have time to waste fighting someone like you. My master is awaiting my return so that he can finally fulfill his objectives. I will not fail him; not when we're both finally ready to achieve fruition."

"Yeah well I've got objectives of my own," Mazren said. "And I'm not about to fail either so bring it on."

"As you wish," the guard said as he reached behind and pulled an Iron Cudgel off the wall. "But don't expect me to show you any mercy."

"That's just the way I like it." From behind him, Mazren heard the sound of Slag padding up to his side. "Slag you go on ahead, this won't take long." Mazren heard Slag growl, as if he knew something Mazren didn't and wasn't about to leave him alone. "Slag don't argue with me! Go find the others and guide them to Melfina!" Slag's growl became a whine and Mazren looked over his shoulder. "Damn it will you just do as I say!" Slag's ears flattened, but he didn't argue any further. Turning around, the wolf ran out the door the six guards had previously come from in search of the way up to the next floor. _I'm counting on you Slag,_ Mazren said as he turned back to his enemy.

"I am Karg," the guard said. "I am captain of the Akuma, the elite honor guard of the Toku Emperor."

"And I am Mazren the Wolf. As I said before, I have my own objectives so I'm going to make this quick." Pulling his guns, Mazren fired and emptied both clips towards Karg as the masked guard lifted his cudgel and twirled it in his hands, deflecting each bullet Mazren shot at him. "What the hell?"

"I told you," Karg reminded him. "A true fighter only needs his own strength." _That cudgel has to weigh at least twenty or thirty pounds,_ Mazren thought as he holstered his guns. _But he wields it as thought it didn't weigh even one._

"Okay fine," Mazren said as he reached for his sword. "If you're pulling out all the stops then so will I." Pulling the blade free, Mazren began accelerating the flow of his ki through his sword until the blade flamed with electric fire. Unleashing a _kai_ yell, Mazren flashed his sword through the air and sent a wave of lightning energy racing towards Karg. But instead of dodging, Karg calmly stood his ground before pulling back his cudgel and slamming the Lightning Blade Flash in its center, the force of his blow reflecting the attack back to Mazren. Not believing what he had seen, Mazren cut his sword down the middle of the attack and dispersed most of it around him. Still, the strain of cutting through the Lightning Blade Flash had left him unable to block two of the lightning bolts from striking him across his right shoulder and left flank.

"Secret techniques are nothing more than parlor tricks designed to dazzle an opponent while compensating for one's own weakness," Karg lectured as Mazren kneeled to the floor in pain. "I have no need for such displays. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Hold it," Mazren said as he struggled back to his feet. "This fight is just getting started." Behind his mask, Mazren saw Karg's eyes narrow as he assessed him.

"Don't say I never gave you a chance to escape." Twirling his cudgel in front of his chest, Karg launched himself towards Mazren, swingin his weapon from below. Mazren lowered his sword to block, but Karg twisted the cudgel around Mazren's blade and thrust toward his face. Mazren bent out of the way but Karg reversed his direction and swung towards him. Mazren raised up his sword to block and the impact sent him flying back six feet. Mazren scarcely had time to regain his balence when Karg flew against him, his cudgel swinging through the air as he hammered against Mazren's katana. Mazren felt the impact from each blow travel down his blade and into his wrist as he focused all his strength on merely holding on to his sword. With his defense down, Mazren was caught off guard when Karg ducked and sweep kicked him off his feet. Falling to the floor, Mazren looked up and saw Karg's club coming down onto his head. Mazren rolled out of the way and barely avoided the cudgel as it cracked open the tile flooring. Not one to give up his advantage, Karg continued to chase after Mazren, his club creating sunken pits in the floor until he cornered Mazren against the wall. With no room to roll away, Mazren instead rolled towards Karg, placing himself inside his enemy's defense range before hand springing into the air and planting both feet into Karg's chin. As Karg fell to the floor, Mazren retreated to the far side of the room so that he could refocus his energies. _This guy is really going all out,_ he thought. _But after swinging that club around he's got to be tired out by now._ But instead, Karg balanced on his shoulders and sprung back to his feet, not showing any sign of being even remotely exhausted.

"You're strong for someone as young as you are," Karg admitted. "But strength is useless without the proper discipline and experience."

"Then how about I try for speed instead?" Pulling his sword's scabbard from his back, Mazren sheathed his sword and held it down by his side, grasping the scabbard in one hand and the hilt in another. _An Iaijitsu stance_? Karg thought. _He must think that after swinging this cudgel around that I must be tiring out. I suppose that I'll have to prove him wrong._ "Well what are you waiting for?" Mazren asked. "Come on I haven't got all day."

"As you wish." Grasping his cudgel in both hands, Karg raised it up on his left and charged. He was less than six feet from contact when Mazren drew his sword and slashed at Karg's throat. Swinging his club, Karg met Mazren's strike head on and knocked the katana from Mazren's hands. But before he could reverse his weapon's momentum for a second strike, Mazren spun from the impact and cracked his sword's scabbard over Karg's head, sending him flying across the room and knocking off his mask.

"You shouldn't charge blindly against an opponent," Mazren lectured. "You'll never know what sort of trap he might have planned." Expecting Karg to lie still, Mazren could hardly believe his eyes when Karg began to stand up. _That hit should have split his head wide open,_ Mazren thought. _How the hell can he still be moving?_

"And you shouldn't gloat until after the fight is over," Karg said as he rose to his feet, clutching the gash on his forehead. Karg removed his hand, and Mazren cringed at what lay underneath. Karg's face was a stretch of burned and featureless leathery flesh. His nose had been crushed into his face and his lips were little more than flaps of skin partly fused onto his gums.

"Shit," Mazren said. "Now I know why you wear that thing." Reaching to the floor, Karg retrieved his mask and reattached the strap which Mazren had broken off.

"I don't wear this mask to hide my scars," Karg told him as he slid it back over his face. "I wear it because it's my true face, a reminder to never forget what I'm fighting for."

"What was that?" Mazren asked. "Alright, I don't know why you're so loyal to a piece of scum like Shidowkun, but don't you dare try to act like you have honor; not after what you and your boss have done to my sister. People like you are nothing but spineless lackeys who don't even know what honor means." Karg's eyes narrowed in anger as he pulled back his arm and snapped his palm forward; creating a shockwave that blasted Mazren off his feet and sent him flying towards into a wall, his scabbard dropping from his hand.

"You have no idea of who **I** am."

Sliding both of her sashes through the door jam, Aeslea pulled and forced the doors open before exiting onto the seventh level. When she had arrived at Naga's quarters and found him absent, Aeslea knew she had to catch up to him before he had a chance to escape. Most likely, he planned on using the emergency stairway to elude detection as he made his way towards the hangers in the fortress's sublevels. But even with her greater speed, Aeslea realized that Naga had too much of a head start for her to follow that way. So instead she chose the expressway down-by repelling straight down an elevator shaft.

_You won't escape from me Naga,_ Aeslea promised. _Lord Shidowkun ordered me to bring you to him and I won't allow myself to fail him. _It was Aeslea's sole purpose in life to ensure her master's pleasure in any way she could. He was the only one worthy of her servitude, unlike the owners she had been bounced around from since she was thirteen, when the Ban Pirates slaughtered her parents and sold her into slavery. Aeslea never forgot the pain and shame from the violations her owners had all imposed on her, and neither did she forget how Shidowkun had freed her. When she was sixteen, her owner had incurred the wrath of The Toku Emperor and he had offered her as a peace offering. Shidowkun accepted, but slaughtered him anyway. Aeslea had expected Shidowkun to use her for his pleasure, but instead he took her under his care and trained her, taught her to be strong and merciless towards her enemies. And in the end, she came to Shidowkun's bed of her own free will. It was because of him that Aeslea had escaped a life of weakling tortured and abused by those stronger than her. Now, she was the one who tortured and abused. It was a pleasure that was surpassed only by when her master ravaged her. And once Shidowkun obtained the Sword, the universe and everyone in it would be little more than playthings for the amusement of Aeslea and her master.

At the end of the hall, Aeslea found herself at a nexus of eight other corridors. One of them led to another elevator shaft that would take her straight to the sub-levels. Aeslea was attempting to remember which way to go when a movement inside the hall to her left caught her attention.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "Show yourself."

"Small world isn't it?" _I recognize that voice_, Aeslea thought. Aeslea readied the sash on her left arm as the ninja girl she had met on the Sword's planet stepped into the nexus followed by a group of Dragon Clan fighters. "I was hoping we'd see each other again."

"Oh it's you," Aeslea sighed. "Come for more humiliation I see."

"Not this time," the girl said as she called over her shoulder to her fighters. "You guys go and meet the others. I'll catch up later." From behind the girl, the Clan fighters moved around her and Aeslea before vanishing down another passageway.

"Tell me your name little girl," Aeslea asked. "I forgot to ask it at our first meeting." Pulling her sais, the ninja girl pointed them towards Aeslea as she assumed an Okinawa stance.

"It's Keibara."

"Well listen to me Keibara," Aeslea warned, "the only reason why I allowed your little friends to leave unharmed was because The Emperor sent me on a mission. So be a good little girl and stand aside. I don't have time to play with you at the moment."

"I don't think so," the ninja girl answered. "You and I have unfinished business and we're going to settle it now."

"As you wish." With a flick of her wrist, Aeslea cracked her sash and unleashed the rose petals inside its folds, covering Keibara in a blanket of crimson blossoms. With her enemy blinded, Aeslea flung her other sash forward and struck at where Keibara's heart would be. "Such a shame. You were rough and common, but you were pretty enough." But as the cloud of blossoms began to settle, Aeslea was shocked to see that not only was Keibara unharmed, she had intercepted her sash and wrapped it around one of her sais.

"You shouldn't use the same trick twice against an enemy," Keibara told her. Feeling her ire beginning to rise, Aeslea pulled back on her sash and Keibara released it, knocking Aeslea off balance. Aeslea stumbled back and almost failed to block Keibara as she dashed towards her and began stabbing at Aeslea with her sais. With no room to attack, Aeslea backed away and retreated down one of the hallways with Keibara in close pursuit. In these narrow quarters, Aeslea's fighting style was more a liability than an asset. She'd have to lure the ninja girl to where SHE would have the advantage.

With his magic to guide him, Jubei eventually found the entrance to the hidden staircase. A sloping, winding passage that climbed inside the exterior walls of the fortress, the secret route was the route through which he sensed the familiar presence approaching. Jubei had climbed the steps until he had reached level 15, when the presence became less then three floors away. Around the bend, he finally saw the shadow of a hunched figure approaching, but Jubei decided to wait until he came within eyesight to make his presence known.

There he was. As Jubei expected, he was hunched over and his crimson robes seemed to only weigh down the emaciated body that wore them, the price for studying of Tao sorcery.

"So you choose to betray and abandon your allies again," Jubei called out. "All this time and you still haven't changed one bit have you?" The figure stopped and looked down towards Jubei, his emaciated face in disbelief that a stranger would dare speak to him in such a fashion.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Show your face." Jubei lifted the brim of his had, and the emaciated man's face paled in shock.

"It's been a long time Naga," Jubei said. "A hundred years since you betrayed our order to the Tim'Pa Empire. I would have figured that you'd be dead by now."

"The wonders of Tao alchemy are unrivaled," Naga said as he pointed his staff towards Jubei. "Thanks to the longevity serum, I've had a great number of years to perfect my magic. And what have you been doing this entire time? Still contemplating the souls of rocks while talking with crickets like an idiot?"

"Without an understanding of nature you can never understand yourself," Jubei replied. "And without harmony with nature you will never possess your own harmony. But you could never understand such a simple concept could you Naga? So you betrayed our master and brothers to the Empire and devoted your life to controlling the ki lines by force. And now look at you. All that power; and you're little more than a walking corpse."

"Enough!" Naga hissed as he reached into his cloak. "Our master was an idealistic fool and so are you if you still embrace his idiotic philosophy. If you won't get out of my way, then I shall teach you just how stupid you really are." Retracting his cloak, Naga pulled out three crystal balls and threw them to the ground. The balls shattered, and tendrils of blue smoke rose into the air as Naga began to chant, shaping the smoke into three cobra creatures as big as Anacondas and with clawed humanoid hands. "Kill him!" Naga ordered. The smoke creatures flew through the air towards Jubei as the Wiseman reached into his robes and pulled out three scroll charms. The creatures were less then three feet from him when Jubei flicked his wrist and threw the charms onto their foreheads, the papers bursting into flame before spreading and consuming the creatures' smoky bodies.

"A man who never fights his own battles will never know true victory," Jubei lectured.

"Well said," Naga agreed. "Then how about this?" Flexing his wrist, Naga dropped three small seeds from his sleeve into his hand. Throwing them at Jubei's feet, Naga began to chant and the seeds sprouted into thick thorn covered vines that rose and wrapped around Jubei like a cocoon. "Ironic isn't it," Naga laughed. "You love nature so much and now you die from it. Suddenly, a red light began to shine from within the cocoon before the vines exploded in flame and burned away, freeing Jubei from his imprisonment unharmed.

"Even the hardest rock shall yield to the roots of wood," he said. "But the sturdiest of trees will always fall before fire. You would know this Naga if you harmonized with nature instead of controlling it." Feeling his irritation change into fury, Naga decided that it was time to show this annoying pest the true depths of his power.

"This bores me," Naga hissed as he dropped his staff. "What say you that we decide this matter with the Dragon's Trial?"

"Like we did in the old days?" Jubei asked as he lowered his staff as well. "I suppose that I can agree to that." Clasping their hands in front of themselves, both Jubei and Naga performed the ritual prayer positions needed to cast the Dragon's Trial as they filled the passageway with their respective chants.

_"Pagama sampa_, _pagama sampa_, _pagama sampa…"_

_"Huoy guoy guoy,_ _huoy guoy guoy_ _huoy guoy guoy…"_

Around them, their bodies flamed with mystic energy before springing to life and taking the form of a dragon. Jubei made the first move, his golden dragon wrapping around Naga's red dragon and attempting to push it to the ground. For several minutes, the two dragons wrestled and coiled around each other as Naga and Jubei gradually increased the strength of their spells. Suddenly, Naga performed an extra hand gesture and his staff levitated into the air. From its headpiece, a beam of red light shot out and into Naga's dragon, increasing its size and allowing it to swallow Jubei's dragon like a cobra eating a rat snake.

"And now you die!" Naga yelled. With the power from both his staff and Jubei's consumed dragon, Naga's dragon reared up and crashed straight down on Jubei, enveloping the Wiseman in its jaws.

"You can't hold on forever Ron!" Harry growled. "Sooner or later you're going to pass out and then you're dead!"

"Whatever," Ron replied. Actually, he already knew that it was going to be sooner. He could feel his heart beginning to slow as his vision blurred. The body armor underneath his burgundy coat had absorbed most of the impact, but the bullet had lodged itself in his stomach muscles. He had lost too much blood, as the trail he had left from where he had pulled Harry off the android and dragged him back to the android's cell seemed to prove. To make it worse, the act of holding on Harry seemed to move the bullet in even deeper. But Ron wouldn't let go, not before he had a chance to give some kind of payback against the Toku, something that would cause a little chaos and throw a monkey wrench into their plans. Karg had already left, and knowing Shidowkun, he already knew that the android had escaped and had sent someone to deal with him and Harry. _Never thought it would end like this,_ Ron thought. _I always expected to go out in a blaze of glory like Hilda. Something people would talk about for years to come. _Ron expected to feel depressed, but instead he felt strangely calm, even a little relieved. After all, soon he'd see his REAL brother again.

"Ron look out," Harry warned. Ron looked up and through the blur made out three distorted humanoid creatures as they rose out of the shadows and skulked towards them. "Ron let me go. Those things are gonna kill us both unless you do." Ron didn't answer. "Ron come on!" Harry pleaded. "I didn't mean to shoot you! Shidowkun forced me too! You'd know I'd never do something like that intentionally!" But Ron still didn't answer. "Okay I'm sorry!" Harry admitted. "I swear I'll never do it again! Now come on let me go!" Looking away from the creatures that were now just inches from them, Ron glanced at his brother and gave him a triumphant grin. "RON YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Harry shrieked. "I'M YOUR BROTHER!"

"My brother is dead," Ron finally replied. "Let's go join him." Clenching his jaws, Ron cracked the grenade embedded in his back tooth and a ball of fire exploded out of the cell's door.

The halls of Shidowkun's fortress were a maze of twists, turns and dead ends. But thanks to her bio-android brain, Melfina was a natural born navigator. Even if she found herself at a dead end, Melfina was able to intuitively find her way back to where she had made her wrong turn and try again. It wasn't an easy trip. Many times she would see Akuma guards coming down the same hall she was. Melfina would hide herself behind a column, a statue, or even down another corridor and wait for them to pass. Luckily, the guards seemed preoccupied with whatever was happening in the lower levels and never even noticed her.

It was after she had descended four levels from where she had parted with the MacDougal brothers that Melfina heard the muffled boom. _What was that?_ she wondered. She didn't smell any smoke or feel any heat near her. In fact it almost sounded like it came from above her. When she realized this, Melfina felt a sudden sting in her heart as she realized who must have caused the explosion. _Ron, I'm so sorry,_ Melfina thought as a single tear fell from her eye. He and Harry had been caught up Shidowkun's trap and had suffered needlessly. But as sad as Melfina felt, she realized that there was no time for tears now. Ron had saved her from Harry and allowed her to escape. She would grieve for him later but for now, she had to find her way to Gene.

Suddenly, the sound of voices from a corridor on her left signaled the approach of another group of Akuma. Ducking behind a nearby column, Melfina held her breath and hoped that the guards didn't hear her racing heartbeat. Not even bothering to look, Melfina shrank into her hiding place as deep as she could as three Akuma guards rushed past without even seeing the girl hiding less then a foot away from them. Only after she watched them vanish down another hall did Melfina give herself permission to relax. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Melfina waited for her pulse to slow before continuing on her way. Finding Gene was no longer just for herself, but for Ron as well. She wouldn't allow his sacrifice to be in vain.

"Jim no!" Gene yelled as the grip of the four girls who pinning him to the floor tightened even further. Over the shapely legs of the one who had his neck trapped in a leg lock, Gene could see his partner thrashing as one the other two girls held his head underwater, Jim's struggles beginning to gradually slow. Faced with the imminent death of his partner, whatever reluctance Gene had about hurting the girls vanished as the Dragon crest on his hand began to shine and he felt the power flow out and latch onto a nearby potted plant. Gene tugged, and the plant flew off its mount and cracked open the head of the girl holding his right arm. With one limb free, Gene hooked his elbow around the neck of the girl grabbing his other arm and with a burst of energy, flipped her over and off him as he twisted himself free of the other two. Rolling to his knees, Gene called out for his gun and felt it fly from wherever he had dropped it into his hand. Feeling the sword's power guiding him, Gene fired two ki bullets and shot both the girls drowning Jim. As his partner's head snapped out of the water and gasped for air, the remaining three girls surrounding Gene rose back to their feet and attacked. One attacked head on and Gene shot her between the eyes as the final two attacked from the sides. Gene dodged and spun out of the way of the girls' strikes before swinging his heel around and planting it in the back of one. As the girl fell to the ground, her comrade grabbed a nearby towel and attempted to wrap it around Gene's throat. Grabbing the towel, Gene pulled and the girl fell right into the sights of his pistol. He had just shot her when he heard the final girl get up and charge him from the read. With no time to turn around, Gene's free hand drew his Casterblade and stabbed behind him, allowing the girl to impale herself on his blade. Shoving her off of him, Gene felt his mind come back as he dropped his weapons and hurried over to where Jim lay heaving on his back, his blonde hair a soggy dripping mess.

"You okay?" Gene asked as he braced his partner's back.

"I'll let you know after I get all the water out of my lungs," Jim gagged. Giving his partner a moment to rest, Gene looked around at the six girls he had killed in less then a minute. Even if he had done it to save Jim, just the thought that he had killed six women was enough to make Gene feel like crap. "Gene?" Jim asked.

"I know they attacked us," Gene said. "But I didn't want to hurt them. It wasn't their fault Jim. Shidowkun was controlling them. But I had no choice. They were killing you." Leaving his partner's side, Gene leaned over one of the girls he had shot and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Um Gene," Jim said. "You shot that girl so shouldn't there be a lot of blood on the floor."

"Huh?" Gene looked back to Jim, then back to the girl and saw that Jim was right. He had shot her in the lung, but there wasn't a single drop of blood anywhere. "What the hell?"

"When those other two were clinging to me," Jim explained, "I noticed there was something wrong with their eyes. These girls are all androids Gene. Shidowkun had programmed them to attack us. Does that make you feel any better?"

"I guess," Gene answered. "But not much, I mean Mel's an…"

"Yeah I know," Jim interrupted. "But she and Mazren are a lot more advanced than these. These androids aren't much more than tools without any sense of free will or feelings. So don't worry about it okay Gene."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Gene said as he and Jim stood up. Raising his hands, Gene reached out with the power and called his gun and Casterblade back to his hand. "It's a good thing I did all that practice with the sword's power on the way here though. Now let's get out of here before something else happens."

"Yeah sure," Jim said as he followed after Gene. "I just hope the others are having an easier time than we are."

With a final heave of their claws, two of the Super-Oni slashed their way through the door and spilled into the elevator. Hissing with rage, they prepared to rip their prey to bloody pieces when they suddenly realized that they were the only ones in the elevator. Surveying every inch of their confines, the first two were joined by their comrades as they searched for any trace of the two women they had chased into the elevator. It was only after the seventh and final creature had entered the elevator that they peered towards the elevator's top and saw movement through the open ceiling panel.

"Suzu now!" Aisha yelled. On the opposite side of the shaft, Suzu held onto her maintenance ladder with one hand as she slashed the brakes holding the elevator in its guidance tracks, sending the car with the Super-Oni inside plummeting downward. "How do you like that?" Aisha yelled as the flicker of orange flame signaled that the elevator and its occupants had finally hit rock bottom

"They may be stronger than the usual Oni," Suzuka said. "But luckily they're still just as stupid."

"See," Aisha beamed as she and Suzu began to climb up the shaft to the next floor. "Running in there turned out to be a good idea after all."

"But only because it was an elevator," Suzuka reminded her. "If that had been a storage facility or a utilities room we'd be trapped with no way out. From now on Aisha no more leaping before you look."

"Oh what are you complaining about? It all worked out in the end didn't it? Now then, just wait there and I'll get these doors open." But before Aisha could even reach out to them, the elevator doors for the next level opened by themselves; leaving Aisha and Suzu staring down the business end of another blaster spear.

"Well look what I found," the Akuma guard boasted. "Looks like I've got myself a bit of a rat problem."

"Who are you calling a rat?" Aisha demanded. Before the guard could answer, something ran up to behind him and knocked him forward, sending him screaming down the elevator shaft to join the Super-Oni at the bottom. In the guard's place, Aisha and Suzu heard a growling bark as Slag appeared in the doorway. "Hey Maz!" Aisha yelled. "Glad to see you made it! Give us a hand out of here would you?" Slag whined as if something was wrong and Aisha suddenly became worried. "Maz what are you doing? Get off you ass and help us!" But as soon as Aisha pulled herself into view, she saw that Slag was alone and Maz was nowhere to be seen. Leaping off the ladder and out of the shaft, Aisha kneeled down so that she was eye-to-eye with the wolf. "Slag what happened? Is Maz in trouble?" Slag whined again and Aisha knew she was right. "Then come on, show us where he is and…"

"Aisha no," Suzu said as she leapt out of the shaft to join them. "We can't afford to backtrack. We need to keep going forward no matter what."

"Suzu are you crazy!" Aisha yelled. "Maz could be in deep trouble right now. How the hell can you just abandon your own boyfriend? I didn't think even…"

"And what would Mazren want us to do?" Aisha stopped yelling as the thought suddenly struck her.

"Um," Aisha said, unable to put into words the conflicting emotions inside her. She didn't want to abandon one of her friends if she could help them, but she also knew that Maz would want them to keep going so they could find Melfina.

"Mazren knew the dangers and risks involved in rescuing Melfina and accepted them. We all did." Despite the icy calm in Suzu's voice, Aisha could have sworn she could see a lingering trace of both fear and sadness in the assassin's eyes. "Whatever he's facing, all we can do is hope that he's strong enough get through it on his own.

Mazren stumbled back from Karg's assault and felt his back slam into the wall just before Karg ran forward and bounced off the wall, swinging his leg and kicking Mazren in the side. The blow sent Mazren flying across the floor of the hall before grabbing onto the floor to stop himself. Leaping to his feet, Mazren looked up in time to see Karg coming straight towards him. Shaping his hands into spear-fists, Karg jabbed relentlessly as Mazren weaved out of the way until an opening presented itself. Ducking underneath the larger man's reach, Mazren palm struck Karg's chin, giving Mazren enough time and space to charge his Thunder Fist Storm. Seeing the technique Mazren was about to use, Karg crossed his arms over his chest and blocked the booming impacts before Mazren slammed him with a super charged Thunder Fist, the impact sending Karg skidding backwards as Mazren leapt into the air and thrust his heel towards Karg's face. But Karg recovered in time and caught Mazren's foot and twisted, sending his opponent spinning through the air before Mazren raised his other leg and spin kicking Karg in the head, both fighters falling to the floor where they lay gasping in exhaustion.

"I don't get you," Mazren said. "You haven't picked up another weapon since you knocked my sword out of my hand, but you still insist on fighting for someone like Shidowkun. Don't you think your definition of honor is a little hypocritical?"

"Enough!" Karg yelled as he began to pick himself off the floor. "Someone like you would never understand how I feel so why should I even bother explaining myself?" Rising to his knees, Karg punched and Mazren rolled out of the way as Karg's fist exploded the floor where his head had just been.

"Then let me explain something," Mazren told him. "If you keep helping Shidowkun, then he's going to betray you. He doesn't care about loyalties or honor, only for his own ambitions. And if he wins, then he's going to cast the entire universe all the way down into the tenth level of hell."

"And your point being?" Karg asked as they both climbed to their feet.

"Point?" Mazren asked. "Didn't you hear anything I just said?" And then, Mazren finally understood. "You know don't you? You know what Shidowkun's planning to do?"

"Exactly," Karg replied. "The entire universe may be destroyed but it's a price I'm willing to pay if it means the destruction of the Piotr Republic." His curiosity piqued, Mazren lowered his guard.

"So what did the Piotr Republic ever do to you?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"This is a fight to the death isn't it?" Mazren said as he began to circle around Karg. "Let's just say that it's my final request." Karg's gaze narrowed behind his mask before he dropped his guard as well.

"My birth name was Anton Maksiim, and I was an agent in the Department of the Interior. My mission was too seek out those who threatened the stability of the Republic from the inside and eliminate them. I was one of the Department's best agents and I loved my work. I believed that it was my duty to destroy those who betrayed the Republic so that those who were loyal like myself would have a chance for a peaceful future. The only thing that surpassed my devotion to the Republic was to my daughter Sienna." Reaching into his belt, Karg pulled out a locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of him and his daughter celebrating her sixth birthday, less then a month from when _it_ occurred. "My wife died shortly after she was born and she became my only family.  But as she grew up, I began to fear that my missions were taking me from her. So I approached my superiors for a safer position within the department, one that would allow me to be there for my daughter whenever she needed me. They agreed, but I had one last mission to fulfill before I could receive it."

"So what happened?" Mazren asked.

"My assignment was to execute a gang of rebels who were attempting to discredit a high ranking Senator named Sergei Rasputa. But after I tracked them down, I learned that the rebels were the true patriots and that it was Senator Rasputa who was corrupt. He had accepted bribes from various heads of business within the Republic as well as from the Ban pirate guild. With this new information, I returned and spoke directly to the Minister of the Interior, hoping that the mistake in our intelligence would be corrected and the true traitor would be brought to justice."

"But he wasn't was he?" Returning the locket to his belt, Karg's fist balled itself into a shaking knot.

"Senator Rasputa held great influence within the Republic. He had ties to the Chancellor, half the Senate, even the Minister of the Interior. For fear that he would either expose their secrets or deny them favors, my report was destroyed and they came for me and my daughter in the middle of the night." Grasping his mask, Karg ran his head over its surface as if making sure it was still there. "My own superiors were the ones who made me wear this Iron Mask. My face was burned away but I managed to escape during the process. My daughter wasn't so lucky." Raising his guard, Karg felt his energy begin to burn with the hatred inside him. "I learned an important lesson that day. Right and wrong, honor and justice; they're nothing more than empty words. All that really matters is strength. And once Lord Shidowkun obtains the power of the Sword, he will possess enough strength to make the entire Piotr Republic suffer as I have."

"And those who had nothing to do with your daughter's death?" Mazren asked. "Like Melfina?"

"She and anyone else will be considered nothing more than a casualty of war." Seeing Mazren's defense still down, Karg switched to offensive and dashed towards him. "Now die!" he yelled. But while he was talking, Karg had failed to see that Mazren had deliberately moved himself over to where Karg had dropped his Iron Cudgel. With a flick of his leg, Mazren kicked the metal club into the air and straight into Karg's face. Knocking the weapon aside, Karg left himself open and Mazren darted forward to grab his wrists and shove Karg backwards, pinning his back against the wall.

"And what about your daughter?" Mazren asked, the Thunder Fist Wolf Fang paralyzing Karg's arms with the energy Mazren injected into his opponent's nerves. "How do you think she'd feel if she saw you like this? Do you think she'd be happy that her father was going to kill billons of innocent people simply to vindicate her death? Do you think that she'd be proud of what you've become?"

"SHUT UP!" Karg screamed. Slamming his knee into Mazren's stomach, Karg broke Mazren's concentration enough for him to break free, his fists a blur as they pounded across Mazren's head and body.  "Don't you dare try to judge me! Not until you know what it's like to see the one person you care for the most in the entire world ripped from your arms while you're powerless to stop it!" Seizing Mazren by the throat, Karg him over his head as his grip tightened around Mazren's windpipe. "Do you know what happened to my daughter after they murdered her? Her body was cremated and her ashes thrown out in the garbage while every record of her life; her birth certificate, her medical records, her citizenship number; was completely erased as if she never existed in the first place. They didn't just take my daughter's life, THEY TOOK HER MEMORY!" With a heave of his arm, Karg threw Mazren clear across the room where he bounced off a wall and slumped to the floor. "My daughter was beautiful, gentle, and innocent; and she suffered and died because her father tried to stand up for what he felt was right! As long as you live you will never understand the sorrow that I feel. So don't even try to tell me that I have no right to seek revenge. If our roles were reversed, you would be doing the exact same thing." Tired of wasting time when he could be tracking the android girl, Karg turned to leave when he heard Mazren call out to him.

"You're right."

"What was that?" Karg asked over his shoulder.

"You have every right to hate them for what they did. And you deserve revenge for your pain. And if I had gone through what you have, I probably would do the exact same thing as you. On the other hand, if our roles really were reversed, you'd be doing the exact same thing as me." Rising to his feet, Mazren stared at Karg with eyes like a wild animal. "But you know what? None of that matters because you're standing between me and my sister and that makes you my enemy. So if you don't get out of my way right now I'm going to kill you." Karg stared at Mazren and for the first time since his daughter died, he felt a sense of doubt in what he was doing. _He has the same eyes I once had,_ Karg thought. _He doesn't care about the universe, only about saving his sister. And he's willing to die to do it. He's everything I used to be. No, I can't afford to think this way._ Assuming an attack stance, Karg began to focus his ki as he returned Mazren's steely gaze.

"Then I suppose we have no choice but to let our strengths determine which of us is right."

"Fine with me." Slamming his fists together in front of him, Mazren raised his ki as his energy crackled like lighting across him; the air around him swirling like a tornado. Crossing his arms in front of him, Karg generated a flaming red aura around his body as the air around him rippled with his excess power. Beneath them both, the floor cracked and shattered as their respective powers met and clashed against each other.

"Ready!" Karg yelled as they pulled their fists back.

"Go!" Mazren yelled. The hallway filled with dual sonic booms as Karg and Mazren charged towards each other and slammed their fists into each other's chest, the backlash from their impact creating a shockwave that shook the entire level and seared the walls with their power. As the dust fell from cracks in the ceiling, Mazren groaned as a line of blood drooled from his lip. Behind his mask, Karg looked down at the younger man and smiled.

"I'm glad I had a chance to fight with someone like you," he said as his mask began to crack. Then, with a shudder that shook his whole body, Karg coughed up blood and his mask shattered. Falling forward, Karg was caught by Mazren who slowly dragged both of them to a nearby wall and lowered them down to the floor.

"You didn't use your full strength," Mazren said as he braced Karg's back. "You held back." Karg looked up to Mazren and a smile formed on his burned face.

"My heart just wasn't into it," he wheezed. "I'm sorry. Fighting with you helped me realize that what I planned to do to your sister was no different than what the Republic did to my daughter. Forgive me." Karg coughed and another mouthful of blood fell onto his breastplate.

"Melfina," Mazren asked, "how do I get to where they're holding her?"

"She isn't there anymore," Karg explained. "I went to retrieve her and Ron MacDougal attacked me from behind. He learned how Shidowkun was using him and decided to escape with her."

"They could be anywhere then," Mazren said. "For all I know she could have passed us while we were fighting."

"Doubtful," Karg assured him. "The layout for each floor is different each with its own set of corridors and byways. There's no way she could have gotten this far by now. But there is a way to explore the remaining floors quickly." Raising his finger, Karg pointed down the hallway he had entered through. "Down there you'll find a samurai armor set against the wall. Inside the mouth of the mask is a button that triggers the door to a secret passage that leads all the way to Shidowkun's throne room at the fortress's top. Explore each floor carefully and you'll find her eventually."

"What about Melfina?" Mazren asked. "Is she all right?"

"You needn't worry. I ensured her safety while she was here…made sure she was fed so that she wouldn't suffer anymore than she had to." Leaning back, Karg felt something fall from his eye but didn't look to see if it was a tear or blood. "She reminded me so much of my own daughter. When I talked to her…I almost forgot that she wasn't. But there's more that you need to know."

"Hey don't talk," Mazren said. "You've done enough." But Karg grabbed Mazren's arm and held on with more strength than one who was mortally wounded should have.

"No, listen to me! If Shidowkun knows that you and your friends are here then he'll have released the yokai. They're a mutated version of Oni, infused with the Emperor's own energy. They have no weakspot. They can only be killed if their body is completely destroyed."

"I think I might have something for that," Mazren said. "What else?" Reaching to his belt, Karg unhooked a piece of his armor and pressed his thumb across the top before sliding it open.

"Drink this," he ordered. Mazren took the flask from Karg and sniffed the contents before taking a quick sip of the liquid inside. Suddenly, Mazren felt every muscle in his body tighten and contract as he gripped his stomach, his insides feeling like he had just poured acid down his throat. _Poison,_ Mazren's mind screamed just before the pain vanished. As it did, Mazren felt whatever fatigue and wounds he suffered from fighting Karg vanish as well. "It's a product of Naga's Tao alchemy," Karg explained. "It grants complete regeneration of the body and ki, even if one is near death."

"Than you'd better drink some as well," Mazren said. But Karg pushed the flask away and shook his head.

"No. You must save it for your friends. If worse comes to worse and you have to fight Shidowkun, you'll need every advantage you can get. Don't waste any of the serum on me." With a second bloody cough, Karg pushed at Mazren's shoulder. "Now go. Don't worry about me. You must go find your sister. Shidowkun must be kept from achieving his terrible goals no matter what." Mazren looked at Karg for a second before he finally stood up.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister," Mazren said. "I'll come back for you after I find her so just stay alive until then." Turning away, Mazren ran to retrieve his sword and scabbard before disappearing down the passage Karg had indicated. Alone in the wrecked reception hall; Karg pulled the locket from his belt and stared at the picture of Sienna.

"I wanted to give honor to your death," he thought aloud. "I wanted to show that your life had more value than the fate you were given. But all I did was create even more pain and suffering." Karg shifted his position and felt searing pain spread throughout his whole body. "No," he said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "I can't die yet. Not while there's still so much I need to do."

"That's right!" Naga laughed. "Eat his body and burn his soul to ash!" As his dragon's coils wrapped around its head, Naga could imagine the agony that Jubei was experiencing. The Dragon's Trial was a sacred duel of the Celestial Dragons where the participants could only use their own power. Outside aide or enhancement tools where strictly forbidden. But Naga had no intention of losing to a deluded fool like Jubei. So before the match had even begun, Naga had slipped an enchantment onto his staff, allowing it to give its energy to Naga's dragon. That feeble minded idiot Jubei had anticipated a fair fight and now he was little more than a bloody stain on the stairs. Bowing his head, Naga performed a mock act of prayer. "Rest in peace old friend. Now you can join our feeble minded teacher and all those who pollute their power with useless philosophy."

Suddenly, something began to happen to Naga's dragon. Its body began to morph and diffuse as its light changed from red to gold.

"NO!" Naga screamed. "This can't be happening! It's impossible!" As Naga watched, the dragon's shape melted into a typhoon of blazing gold fire that rose to the ceiling, the shadowy image of a man in its center.

"Naga!" the voice of Jubei roared. "Without understanding, one can never know the true depths of their potential. And without harmony, one can never master their potential. No matter how strong your Tao sorcery may become, without a strong mind and spirit it will never be anything more than simple brute force; a shallow power that is only skin deep." His mind numb with shock, Naga's bony knuckles clenched his staff as he stared into the heart of the flaming cyclone.

"You think that I'm afraid of you?" Naga yelled. "You're nothing but a babbling moron! A weak-minded simpleton who only knows how to talk! Now die and damn your spirit straight to hell!" Raising his staff over head, the air around the headpiece shimmered with energy before Naga snapped it forward, firing a pulsing energy wave towards Jubei. But the rapidly spinning energy around Jubei caught and absorbed the attack into itself, increasing its power even further.

"Naga, you are defeated." Raising his hands, Jubei spread them out and the blazing cyclone stretched and morphed into a phoenix of pure energy as Jubei thrust his hands and guiding the phoenix to fly straight towards Naga. The red robed Tao master attempted to shield himself with a barrier, but the phoenix slammed over him like a tsunami, breaking the barrier and incinerating Naga's body as it broke through the fortress walls and soared into the sky.

Calling his staff back to his hand, Jubei cleared the smoke with a single wave and carefully strolled to where Naga's body lay like a burnt cinder. By his side, the blackened headpiece of Naga's rod began to shine as Jubei approached and the Wiseman shattered it with a single strike from his staff. "Pathetic weak excuse for a man," he sighed before scattering a handful of ashed salt to calm whatever energies still remained. "Perhaps in your next life you will learn the error of your ways."

Chasing after Aeslea, Keibara made sure never to giver her opponent the room she needed to fight back. Slashing and stabbing with her sais, Keibara pressed her assault with a single-minded ferocity. After everything Aeslea had done Keibara wasn't going to let her escape this time. Running along the side of a wall, Keibara spun like a top, her sais slashing their points at Aeslea like fangs. Aeslea stretched her sash and blocked Keibara's strikes, but left her right side open. Keibara was quick to capitalize and spin-kicked Aeslea across the hallway and into the opposite wall.

"Got ya!" Keibara yelled as she charged with her sais pointing towards Aeslea's heart. But just before striking, Aeslea tapped the base of the wall with her heel and an entire section fell back, allowing Aeslea to slide out of the way. Keibara sailed through the hidden doorway and found herself flying through mid-air. Flipping herself over, Keibara kicked the air with her legs and reversed her momentum landing safely on a platform mounted between the walls. Looking for wherever Aeslea was hiding, Keibara examined her surroundings and saw that she was in a vertical room at least five floors high. The room was cylindrical in shape and had numerous wooden platforms like the one she had landed on stretching between its perimeters.

"Do you like my playground little girl?" Aeslea's voice asked. "This is where I was trained by the Emperor himself." _Where's that voice coming from?_ Keibara thought. The walls bounced and echoed Aelea's voice all throughout the training room, making it impossible for Keibara to locate her. "Usually, I like to play with my prey first. But since I have more important matters I'm afraid that I'll just have to kill you."

"Yeah right," Keibara said. "If you're so tough why don't you come out here and prove it." From the top of the room, Aeslea caught a slight movement and leapt to another platform as a crimson sash darted down and shattered the spot where she was standing.

"There you are!" Keibara yelled as she began leaping from platform to platform. Jumping above the platform where Aeslea was standing, Keibara threw her sais but missed as Aeslea leapt off and hooked her sash around a nearby platform, swinging underneath and over as she and Keibara both landed at the same time. Aeslea extended her sash towards Keibara's jugular, but Keibara yanked the wires attached to her sais pommels and retracted them in time to block. Spinning and cracking her sash like a whip, Aeslea began to drive Keibara back, distracting her long enough for Aeslea to wrap her second sash around Keibara's leg and tripping her. Keibara fell off and landed with a thud on a platform ten feet below as Aeslea's sash stabbed towards her. Rolling off the platform, Keibara barely avoided being sliced open as the sash cut through the platform's hardwood like rotting cheesecloth. From above Keibara, Aeslea hung from her legs as she lowered herself from a sash wrapped around her right ankle. Twisting her body, Aeslea unwrapped both her arm sashes and twirled the fabric until it wrapped around Keibara's body, binding her like a fly in a spider's web and loosening her sais from Keibara's grip.

"Suffer," Aeslea whispered as she snapped her sashes back to her, their edges cutting all over Keibara's body. Keibara screamed in pain and fell to her knees, her body paralyzed by the searing agony as Aeslea let go and dropped down before Keibara. "Don't worry little girl," Aeslea whispered as she kneeled towards Keibara, her hands cupping the younger woman's head. "I only cut where it hurts, not where it bleeds. And I made sure not to harm your pretty little face or breasts." Removing her hands from Keibara's face, Aeslea instead began to caress Keibara's flanks and slowly moved down towards her hips. "Now you wait here and save your energy for when I return. Then, you can scream and bleed as much as you like." Suddenly, Keibara screamed with rage as she wildly punched at Aeslea's face, but with her mind clouded by both anger and pain, Keibara was unable to land a hit. Aeslea ducked back and easily weaved out of the way of Keibara's frenzied assault before bringing her palms together and slamming them into Keibara's chest. Keibara flew back and crashed into the wall as Aeslea cracked her sash and broke off four foot-long strips that wrapped around Keibara's wrists and ankles, pinning her hand and foot. "Such rude behavior," Aeslea gloated as she approached the frantically struggling Keibara, running her hands up Keibara's arms as her face came within centimeters of her captive's. "I won little girl. And the loser always belongs to the victorious. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?" Keibara's response was to spit into Aeslea's eye in defiance.

"I guess not." Wiping the wad of saliva off her face, Aeslea's eyes flamed in anger before slapping Keibara hard enough to make the girl's lip bleed.

"Listen well little girl," Aeslea hissed. "The weak are the playthings of the strong. I learned that when I was younger then you and now I am going to teach you just how true that concept is. But first, I have more urgent business to attend to." As Aeslea turned and began to walk away, something about what she said reminded Keibara of what her Dad once taught her…

_"Keibara, emotions can be either an asset or a liability. If not properly utilized, they cloud the mind and waste valuable energy. When facing an opponent, pay attention to their eyes, to their body language, and to how they fight. This will give you an insight into their soul that shall grant you the ability to turn their own emotions against them."_

_"So how do I keep them from doing that to me? You and Master Jubei say I can't suppress my emotions and neither can I let them run wild. So what do I do?"_

_"Just let them go."_

_"I don't think I understand."_

_"Constantly suppressing one's emotions or allowing them to run rampant are both acts that a true fighter must avoid. When the mind and heart is a blank slate, the soul comes forth to fill them, and the fighter obtains Zen. But because people are different, not everyone can reach Zen the same way. This is the principle behind Master Jubei's Five Element technique. Master Jubei said that your element was wood correct? Then Keibara, be like a leaf floating on the wind. Keep your soul light and boundless, and let your undisrupted feelings guide your actions…_

_…I've been so stupid,_ Keibara realized. _I've been letting her get me all riled up when it's really not worth it. And it's made me forget everything I've learned. Dad, I'm sorry._ Keibara remembered the good times she had with her Dad; training, camping in the jungle; and all the anger and hurt that had been building up inside her since his death was released as a cool wave began to flow through her. Around her wrists and ankles, Keibara felt the restraints loosen and she slipped free.

"One moment," she called out. Aeslea turned around and her eyes widened in shock that Keibara had slipped out of her binding technique.

"You're beginning to be quite a nuisance little girl," Aeslea said as she began to loosen her sash.

"Just answer me one question," Keibara said. "What taught you that the strong are the rulers of the weak?"

"If you must know," Aeslea sighed. "My parents were weaklings who were too pathetic to keep themselves from being slaughtered by a gang of pirates. But I'm glad they died because it gave me the chance to become who I am." Keibara looked carefully and saw a slight tension appear in Aeslea's shoulders and arms.

"So after they died you were left alone and helpless," Keibara theorized. The tension increased slightly, meaning she was right. "And you were victimized by everyone you came across afterwards right? But you don't blame the pirates and you don't really blame your parents. You blame yourself. So now, you try and make everyone around you suffer in order to relieve your own pain when all you really need to do is let it go."

"That's enough!" Aeslea shouted. Charging forward, Aeslea coiled her sash into a spiral and attempted to spear Keibara through her sternum. Swinging her arm upward, Keibara knocked the weapon aside before thrust kicking Aeslea in the stomach, dropped to the ground and sweep kicked her off her feet, and finally back flipped and knocked Aeslea on her back with the Rising Sun kick.

"I hated you," Keibara said. "You attacked my home, slaughtered my friends, toyed with me, and kept me from helping my Dad in time." Keibara looked down at Aeslea who lay stunned and helpless on the ground in front of her and shook her head. "But now I'm not even afraid of you anymore. I just feel sorry for you. You're nothing but a sad lonely child throwing a temper tantrum." Aeslea's eyes flamed and she rose to her feet, her hands twisted into claws.

"You worthless little slut!" she screamed. "You think that I'm going to let someone like you talk like that to me?" Unbinding her sashes, Aeslea twirled and spun them around her body, surrounding herself in a sphere of whirling cloth. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES AND THROW YOU TO THE RATS!" From the sphere's surface, five different strips of cloth launched themselves Keibara.

"Not in this life," Keibara said as she extended her arms and spun, using her Dad's Rising Cyclone Fist to knock Aeslea's attack back towards her. The deflected cloth strips slammed into Aeslea and knocked her off her balance and off the platform. One of the sashes wrapped around her throat and caught on the platform's edge before becoming taught and snapping Aeslea's neck.  As Aeslea's body went numb, the last thing she saw before her vision went black wasn't her beloved master, but her parents.

Looking over the edge at Aeslea's limp body, Keibara could have sworn she saw a tear fall from the assassin's eye. _She and I were a lot more alike then I cared to admit,_ Keibara thought._  Would I have become like her if my dad hadn't taken me in? _Clasping her hands in front of her, Keibara said a quick prayer Master Jubei had taught her so that Aeslea could finally have peace before picking up her sais. It was time to rejoin the others.

It had been awhile since she had seen any of the Akuma guards, meaning they all must have gone ahead to the floors beneath her. Still Melfina didn't feel like taking any chances. She crept silently down the hallways, always taking notice of her surroundings to make sure that she didn't accidentally stumble into the path of a guard or even worse. She was now seven floors down from where she was imprisoned and realized that by now Karg had to have awakened from Ron MacDougal's sneak attack. That meant that either he was looking for her herself or had gone to report to Shidowkun that she had escaped and was making her way towards Gene. _It's a good thing these passageways are so jumbled,_ Melfina thought. _With the power off it's almost impossible to find my way around. That must be why Shidowkun hasn't found me yet. _

It was then Melfina realized something. If the ones who lived in the fortress couldn't find her, how was she going to find Gene? He didn't know that she had escaped and she had no idea where he or the others were. The floors for each level was so complex, they might have already passed each other without even knowing it. _What am I going do now?_ Melfina thought. _If I keep running around I'll never find him. But if I stop moving then I'm sure to be found. _Melfina leaned against the wall to think and shivered; half from fear and half from cold; as she crossed her arms over her chest and felt something above her left breast. _The transmitter Mazren gave me,_ Melfina realized. _I'd forgotten all about it. _Pulling it out from her bodice, Melfina pressed the transmitter button before continuing on her way. Now, even if she had already passed them, Gene and the others would be able to find her.

After three detours and two wrong turns later, Mazren finally found the samurai armor that Karg had told him about. _Here goes nothing_, he thought as he reached into the mouth of the facemask. Feeling around, Mazren found a small switch and pressed it, triggering a doorway next to the armor to open. "Yes!" Mazren yelled as he leapt into the hall. Taking stock of his surroundings, Mazren saw the number for floor 21 on the other side of the door. _"It looks as though this thing spirals all the way around to the top of the fortress,_ he thought. _So why does it smell like burning meat in here? Well never mind that. Time to call the others. _As he began to climb the stairway, Mazren activated the earring communicator that Jim had loaned him. "Gene, Suzuka, can anyone hear me?"

"Hey Mazren," Gene answered. "Jim and I read you. What's…"

"Maz is that you!" Aisha interrupted. "What happened are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Mazren said. "I ran into some trouble but I took care of it."

"That's a relief. You should have seen Suzu's face when we found Slag running around without you. She almost broke into a crying fit she was so scared."

"No I wasn't," Suzuka remarked. "Mazren, I'm glad to hear that you're safe. And don't worry about Slag, he's okay too."

"Aww isn't that cute," Aisha teased. "Suzu's so relieved she's about to cry."

"Aisha will you stop that!"

"Excuse me," Jim said. "But can we get back on track here. Mazren, what's going on?"

"We've got a problem," Mazren explained. "First of all where are you guys."

"Well Jim and I got a little sidetracked," Gene explained. "But we lucked out and found a stairwell that took us all the way up to the 32nd floor."

"We ran into some trouble as well," Suzuka commented. "As a result we've only gotten to the 24th."

"Well then hold position," Mazren instructed. "Ron MacDougal busted Melfina out of her cell. She's no longer on the 35th floor."

"What!" Gene yelled. "How do you know that?"

"Someone told me."

"And you believed them?"

"Look Gene," Mazren answered, "if I explained it to you'd understand. But for right now, I'm gonna need you to just trust me on this."

"So then where is they now?" Jim asked.

"I don't know and that brings me to the next item on the table," Mazren continued. "There's a secret passageway that runs all the way to the top of the fortress. There's a door to it on every level set by a samurai statue. The switch that opens it is in the mouth."

"Anything else?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, Shidowkun's unleashed some kind of creatures called yokai."

"And let me guess," Suzuka said. "They look like mutated Oni but are five times stronger."

"Yeah, how did you…"

"Suzu and I ran into some," Aisha explained. "But we dropped them down an elevator shaft and that took care of them."

"Yeah well if you run into anymore of them than you need to completely destroy their bodies. That's the only thing that can kill them."

"But what about Mel?" Jim repeated. "She could be anywhere and we don't have anyway to locate her. MacDougal might have already taken her past us."

"I know I know," Mazren replied. "But by my estimates they couldn't have gotten past floor twenty yet so we'll just have to search every floor between there and…"suddenly Mazren felt a sudden pulse inside his temple.

"Maz what's wrong!" Aisha yelled "What's happening?"

"It's Melfina," Mazren told them. "She still has the transmitter. And it feels like she's just wandering around. She must have escaped from MacDougal and gotten lost."

"Can you tell where she is?" Gene asked. Mazren closed his eyes and tried to zero in on the feeling.

"She's somewhere between you and the others! But I can't get an exact location."

"What!" Gene yelled. "Can't you do any better?"

"Hey it's not like I've downloaded a map of this place into my head!" Mazren yelled back. "My brain isn't all machine you know!"

"Damn it! Come on Jim move it!"

"Gene stop wait a minute," Mazren yelled. "Shit! Aisha, Suzuka, you two take Slag and try to catch up with Gene. I'll find you by the tracer in Slag's collar." As Mazren rushed up the stairway, he wondered just what else could go wrong today.

Checking on the progress of Aeslea, Shidowkun was surprised to find that her energy had completely vanished. _It would seem that Aeslea has failed me,_ he realized. Shidowkun was disappointed but was not upset. He had sensed the energies coming from the 15th level and knew that Naga had most likely met his end at the hands of the Dragon Clan's patriarch. Besides, he was becoming bored with Aeslea anyway. Checking the progress of the others, Shidowkun felt the android man quickly ascending through the various levels, meaning that Karg had revealed the secret stairway to him. Shidowkun briefly considered going to personally punish Karg for his betrayal, but realized that he would lose his advantage if he did. And Karg's energy felt so weak he'd be dead soon anyway. _The android girl is moving around on level 28, while Gene Starwind and the boy are moving towards her from above and the assassin and the Ctarl from below. _Could she have found some way to contact them? Shidowkun realized the mistake he had made in not having her person inspected more thoroughly. For now though, he would send six of his remaining children to intercept the assassin and Ctarl while the rest would herd Gene Starwind and the android girl together. And after that, Shidowkun would finally be able to make his move.

Looking behind her, Melfina suddenly felt as though she was being watched. It wasn't Shidowkun, she knew that much. Whenever she sensed Shidowkun, Melfina had felt a cold chill run from her heart through her entire body. What she felt now was a little more intangible, a tickle across the back of her neck. But no matter how hard she looked, Melfina didn't see anything.

_Could it be the Oni,_ she wondered. _This is how I usually felt when they were about to attack. But then again if it was then they would've attacked by now. _Continuing on her way, Melfina kept telling herself that the stress of her situation was playing tricks on her mind. But her self-consolation did little to quell the feeling of imminent dread inside her. Now, it was more than just a feeling. She feel something chasing after her and could almost hear a faint hissing. Melfina felt her step become faster as whatever she felt came closer. She began to run and her pursuers increased their chase. In an effort to escape, Melfina turned down an upcoming hallway and found herself at a dead end as the feeling of being followed began to fade. Retracing her steps, Melfina looked both ways down the hallway she had just run down, and took a deep breath to relax. _I guess it was just nerves,_ she told herself. _I need to calm down. I won't be able to help myself unless I remain calm._

Suddenly, Melfina heard a low hissing behind her as every hair on her body pricked up at once. Peering over her shoulder, Melfina barely jumped out of the way in time as a huge clawed hand reached out of the shadows to grab her. Backing away, Melfina watched as an oni-like creature with a knobbed back, huge clawed hands, and a mouth full of drooling fangs climbed out of the shadows and slowly began to stalk towards her. Melfina was about to run when she saw the transmitter on the floor beside her. If she lost it, then Gene would never be able to find her. Melfina reached out to grab it, but before she could another creature dropped from the ceiling to join its comrade and Melfina barely avoided being snatched by its claws. Realizing that she had to escape before she was recaptured, Melfina left the transmitter and ran, the creatures screeching as they chased after her. Ahead of her, Melfina could see two dragon tapestries mounted on a wall. If she could reach it then she could lose the creatures in the next level. She was less than three feet away when a third creature leapt out of the shadows to block her way. Skidding to a stop, Melfina turned right down another hallway as the creatures' hissing screeches became gradually louder.

"Help me," she gasped as she felt her legs begin to tire. "Somebody please help me!"

"Mel!" Gene called out. "Mel where are you!" After hearing from Mazren that Mel was somewhere beneath them, Jim and Gene had backtracked and began a frantic search of the lower levels. They were now on level 30 and still they hadn't been able to find her. Though he tried to stay calm for Gene's sake, Jim felt as though he was going to panic himself. He couldn't shake the feeling that if they didn't find Mel soon, something bad was going to happen.

"Give it up Gene she's not here."

"Then let's go!" Gene urged as he ran back to the stairway with Jim behind him. "Move it Jim! We got to find her and quick!" Coming out on the 29th level, Jim pulled his P.A. and scanned for any life forms.

"Anything?" Gene asked.

"Nothing so far," Jim answered. "The metal in these halls are really screwing with my sensors. Maybe I can try somewhere else and get a better reading." Pocketing his P.A, Jim headed down the corridor when he realized that Gene wasn't following him. "Gene what are you doing?"

"Mel," Gene said. "She's right below us. She's in trouble."

"What? Gene how can you…"

"I just know okay!" Gene yelled. Closing his eyes, Gene reached into his pocket and pulled out Melfina's pendant. "This way!" Gene said as he ran to the other end of the hall.

"Gene wait there's a stairway right here!" But Gene had already turned around a corner and vanished from sight. _Damn it Gene can't you just once think things through instead of rushing in half cocked. _Turning back, Jim rushed down the stairs; vowing that if Gene was wrong then Jim was going to kill him.

Melfina's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. But she knew that if she stopped running then the creatures would catch her. And she didn't want to think about what they would to do her if they did. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as they scampered across the floor and walls towards her when she heard something screech in front of her. Melfina turned towards the sound just in time to see a fourth creature leap towards her from the ceiling. Melfina ducked just inches from impact but lost her balance and slipped. Falling to the floor, all Melfina desperately scooted backwards as the creatures began to close in on her.

"No!" she yelled. "Stay away from me!"

Gene didn't know how, but somehow he just knew that Melfina was on the next floor down and in serious trouble. Maybe the Sword sensed it too and was guiding him to her. In fact, Gene was so intent on finding Mel that it was only until after he had turned the last corner that he realized Jim had taken the stairway. But something told Gene that going that way wouldn't get him to Melfina in time. Following whatever it was that guided him; Gene turned left down another corridor and suddenly felt as though he was right on top of Mel; and whatever was threatening her felt just as close.

"Stop it!" he yelled as he raised his fist, the Dragon mark on his hand shining. "Don't you dare touch her!"

The creatures were less then three feet away from her when Melfina suddenly thought she heard Gene's voice call out to her. On instinct, Melfina rolled away and covered her head as an entire section of the stone and metal ceiling suddenly exploded and caved in, crushing her attackers underneath its mass. Coughing from the dust cloud that filled the corridor, Melfina saw a figure jump from the hole in the ceiling onto the rubble pile.

"Who's there?" she called out. The figure came towards her and Melfina made out through the dust a slim frame wearing a red trench coat with matching hair and a scarred cheek.

"Wow!" Gene said as he looked her up and down. "I like the new look!" At first not sure if it was real, Melfina's eyes blurred as she felt her legs pick her up and carry her towards Gene before throwing herself into his arms. Gene caught her and crushed her against him as Melfina laughed and cried onto his shoulder, the emotions she had held inside for the last three days pouring out of her like a flood.

"You came," she wept. "I knew you'd come. I just knew it"

"Of course I came," Gene whispered as he stroked her hair. "Don't you remember? No matter what I'll always come for you." From a corridor behind her, Melfina heard the footsteps of someone racing towards them. She and Gene looked towards the intersection just as Jim ran into the hallway and saw them.

"Mel!" Jim cried as he ran towards them. Melfina and Gene released each other and Melfina kneeled down as Jim rushed into her, his arms wrapping around her neck. "I was so scared," Jim sniffed. "I thought that I was never going to see you again." Melfina smiled as she stroked Jim up and down his back to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry Jim," Melfina told him. "I didn't mean to make you worry. But I'm okay now that you and Gene are here. So don't cry okay." Jim pulled his face from her shoulder and forced a smile through his tears.

"Sure," he said. Mel gently wiped his tears away with her hand before looking back up to Gene.

"Gene, we have to get out of here. Shidowkun planned all of this to…"

"Yeah I know," Gene interrupted. "He did all this to lead me into a trap. But don't worry. We've got everything taken care of." Reaching down, Gene helped Melfina back to her feet. "Come on. We're getting out of here." Suddenly, Melfina felt an icy chill stab into her heart. She shouted a warning, but was too late. From out of the shadows; something exploded out of the dark to grab her, Gene, and Jim; pulling them into its shadowy grip. Melfina shouted Gene's name and reached for his hand, but the darkness pulled them apart as the icy void overwhelmed her senses.

After finding the entrance to the secret passage; Suzuka, Aisha, and Slag began a quick level by level search of the floors between them and Gene. They had just arrived at level 26 when four of the yokai crawled out of the shadows to block their path.

"So what now?" Aisha asked. Down between her and Suzuka, Slag ruffled his fur and snarled at the creatures poised to attack them.

"Mazren said that we have to completely destroy their bodies to kill them," Suzuka said. "Leave this to me." As the yokai leapt towards them, Suzuka flashed her bokuto and used Cyclone Void Sword to send a raging tornado towards them that sucked the creatures into its vortex where its howling winds tore them to pieces. "So much for that. Aisha, can you hear if Mel or Gene is on this level with us." Aisha's ears picked up and twitched as she searched for any sound out of the ordinary.

"Nope, just a bunch of…LOOK OUT!" Jumping towards Suzuka, Aisha pushed them and Slag out of the way as two more yokai dropped from the ceiling. Before they had a chance to get back up, the Yokai leapt towards them and the sound of a gunshot ripped through the halls. Knocked away by the bullets' impact, the Yokai fell to the ground and were about to stand when their bodies exploded. Looking towards the corridor's other end, Suzuka and Aisha saw Mazren with his still smoking gun pointing towards them.

"Bullets with magnesium filled shells," he explained. "I brought them in case we had to deal with Shidowkun. But I figured what the hell." Holstering his gun, Mazren rushed towards them as Slag ran up and wrapped himself around Mazren's hips. "Good job boy. You found them."

"Hey Maz!" Aisha said as she ran over and gave him a congratulatory punch on the arm. "You made it. Good to see I haven't lost my sparring buddy."

"Yeah me too," Mazren said as he rubbed his arm and noticed the bloodstains around Aisha's shoulder and stomach. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Ah we just had a little run in with the Yokai down below," Aisha said. "Don't worry it's just a flesh wound."

"Yeah well still maybe you'd better drink some of this," Mazren said as he pulled a metal flask from inside his jacket. "It'll fix you up, but I gotta warn you it doesn't taste good." Taking the flask from Mazren, Aisha looked at the object and shrugged before tossing her head back and taking a big gulp of the liquid.

"Mmmm," Aisha hummed as she wiped her mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about. This stuff is great. Wait I'm starting to feel weird."

"That means it's working," Mazren explained as he took the flask back. "Just take five and let the stuff do its work." Leaving Aisha to heal her wounds, Mazren stepped over to Suzuka. "What about you?" he asked as he grasped her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Suzuka assured him. "But it looks like you've had a rough time of your own." Mazren frowned slightly.

"In more ways than one. And once we get Melfina there's someone else we need to pick up. Let's just say I owe it to him."

"Is he the one who did this to you? The same one who told you about Melfina and the yokai."

"Yeah that's right." Suzuka smiled as she reached up and wiped away the remaining blood staining her lover's brow.

"I understand."

"Excuse me," Aisha said. "But if you two lovebirds are done I've healed up so can we get back to work?"

"Yes of course," Suzuka said as she and Mazren pulled apart, her face glowing like a virgin schoolgirl. "Mazren, have you any idea where Melfina is now?"

"She's close. I'd say two floors above us."

"We'll need to head back to the secret passageway then," Suzuka decided. "Mazren, you and Slag guide the way. Aisha, you call Gene and Jim and tell them we know where Melfina is." Leading the way back to the secret stairway, Suzuka allowed Mazren and Slag to pass before her as they ascended up the passageway to the 28th floor.

"Hey Suzu," Aisha called out. "Something's wrong. I can't reach either Jim or Gene."

"They're probably too busy to answer." But something told Suzuka that it was something else. "Mazren, after we find Melfina, you and Slag take her and go pick up your friend while we'll try to find Gene and Jim."

"No problem," Mazren said as they finally reached the 28th floor. Stepping out of the passage, the first thing Suzuka noticed was how eerily quiet it was.

"Mel!" Aisha called out. "Mel don't be scared it's just us." But no one answered.

"I don't like this," Mazren said. "Everyone split up. Let's see what we can find." Going their separate ways, Suzuka raced down one corridor while Aisha, Mazren and Slag went down two others. Two turns later, Suzuka discovered a corridor that looked like its ceiling had caved in. Climbing over the debris, Suzuka found on the other side what looked like three footprints in the dust covering the floor. One looked big enough to be Gene's, another was small enough to be Jim's, and a third that looked to be somewhere between them. At the other end of the hallway, Aisha and Mazren appeared with Slag following behind.

"Suzu!" Aisha yelled. "I've looked all over and I can't find any trace of Mel."

"I did," Mazren added. "But it's not the kind of thing I wanted to." Opening his hand, Mazren showed to Suzuka and Aisha the transmitter he had given to Melfina. "Slag found it lying on the floor back there."

"I'm afraid that I've gotten even more bad news," Suzuka said as she pointed to the footprints at her feet. "Notice anything about these?"

"So Gene and Jim found Mel," Aisha said. "But why haven't they called us?"

"Because they can't," Mazren answered. "There are tracks leading into the dust, but none leading out, almost as if something came along and grabbed them."

"And I'm afraid that there's only one place that they can be now," Suzuka theorized. She, Mazren, Aisha looked above them and back to each other. The glances they exchanged speaking volumes about what was to come.

"You'd better take some of this too," Mazren told Suzuka as he reached into his jacket and handed her the flask. "Something tells me you're gonna need it."

_(Gene and Jim have found Melfina, only to have all three of them fall into Shidowkun's hands. Will Gene be able to stop Shidowkun once and for all before he loses not only Melfina, but his soul as well? Suzuka, Aisha, and Mazren and Slag race to help but can they arrive in time? Or is the Destroyer about to be re-released upon the universe. Be here next time for both halves of the exciting two-part conclusion. Same Outlaw-Time. Same Outlaw-Website. Don't forget to review.)_


	23. Sacrifice

**CHAPTER 22:**

Sacrifice

(_Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the_ _Outlaw Star, anime or manga. So Bandai,_ _Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to Outlaw Star, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

_(Author's note: THIS IS IT. THE EXCITING CONCLUSION TO THE ENTIRE FIC. IT'S A THREE PARTER SO PLEASE REVIEW ALL CHAPTERS. I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN.)_ __

"Gene!" Melfina whimpered. "Gene please help me!"

With his head feeling like he had just gone on an all night bender, Gene forced his eyes open. His vision was blurry, but he could hear the chime of clinking metal around him. Gene attempted to stand, and found that his arms had been manacled to what felt like a stone pillar.

"Gene," Jim groaned. As his eyes began to clear, Gene turned his head and saw his partner kneeling on the floor beside him; manacled to another stone pillar. "What happened? Where's Mel?"

"I'll give you two guesses," Gene said. Using the Sword to recharge his energy, Gene began to take stock of their surroundings. A few moments ago, he and Jim were with Mel in one of the fortress's corridors. Now, they were in what looked like some kind of massive reception hall. Judging by the chamber's pyramidal shape and immense size, Gene guessed that they were now at the top of Shidowkun's fortress. At one end, a set of large double doors were sealed by a large mechanical lock. On the other end, a stairway led to a raised platform topped with a black throne that was back lighted by a large octagonal window. The perimeter of the chamber was edged by three rows of stone columns; between some of which were paper screens inscribed with Taoist incantations. And in the center, chained ankle and wrist on top of a stone sarcophagus, lay Melfina.

"Welcome." All eyes in the chamber focused on the throne as it rotated towards them. "I have waited for this moment longer than any of you could possible realize." Rising off his throne, Shidowkun descended the stairs from his throne and glided across the floor towards Melfina. Never taking his eyes off of Gene, Shidowkun cupped Melfina's slender throat with one gauntlet while his other began stroking her stomach through the slit of her bodice. Melfina whimpered and attempted to squirm away, but the hand around her throat pressed one of its clawed fingers against her jugular and she froze. "I suppose you would understand wouldn't you Gene Starwind. After all, it was your desire for this little doll that brought you and the Sword here. I suppose I can't blame you. As I found out for myself, she is quite enjoyable."

"Stop it!" Jim screamed as he snapped out of his own haze. The young boy's eyes were blazing with rage but the manacles held him locked to the column. "If you don't stop touching Mel I'll..."

"Take it easy Jim," Gene said. "He's just playing more of his mind games. Besides," Gene added as he channeled the energy into his manacles and popped them open. "He couldn't do anything with Mel because she wouldn't let him." Seeing Gene free himself, Shidowkun took his hands off Melfina.

"I see that you've been practicing with controlling the Sword's power. Your abilities have improved greatly since our previous encounter." Rubbing the remaining stiffness from his arms, Gene kept his eyes locked on Shidowkun.

"You should have tried to take the Sword while I was still out of it. But you blew it because you like to screw with people's heads. But I don't. First I'll just take you out, and then I'm taking back Mel." Without bothering to reply, Shidokwun sank into the shadows of the chamber, only to reappear a moment later in front of Gene.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. Do you see those screens? They've been arranged in a way to allow the maximum flow of negative ki throughout this chamber. In here, my power is at its maximum."

"You don't say," Gene replied. "So if I take out those screens your strength will go down. I'll keep that in mind."

"Perhaps you should," Shidowkun admitted. "To be honest though, I'm not certain that fighting you would be in either of our best interests. I am aware that you know of my true intentions for the Sword. Therefore, I am prepared to make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"Forget about your meaningless outlaw pride, forget about your useless little friends, and forget about this worthless little doll. Give me the Sword and I will not only ensure your survival, I shall use its power to make you a God of your own personal universe to reign as you alone see fit." Shidowkun's eyes began to pulse and Gene felt him reach into the darkest recesses of his mind. "I have been watching you for many years Gene Starwind. I saw you fight to survive on the streets of Locus-cold, alone, starving, stealing food to survive, nobody caring whether you lived or died. I may have ordered your father's execution, but I wasn't the one who made you suffer. It was the same people that you now prevent me from erasing out of existence. The same people who never once offered help to a lonely orphan who only sought to survive. Even those who claim to be your friends have made you suffer. Jim hates you for your irresponsibility, Suzuka used you to seek revenge for the murder of her family, Aisha insults your pride to satisfy her own ego, Mazren despises you as a weakling, and Melfina rejected your feelings because she didn't trust you. All your life, all anyone has ever done for you is give you pain and yet you still fight to defend them. Even if you do manage to defeat me, it will be a meaningless victory because nothing will change. You'll still be nothing more than an insignificant man who spends his entire life seeking recognition from people who deem you as no better then garbage." Extending his hand, Shidowkun gestured for Gene to accept it. "Take control of your own destiny Gene Starwind. Reject the universe that has rejected you and you will finally receive everything that you deserve." Gene looked down to Shidowkun's outstretched hand; then back up to the Toku Emperor's eyes as his hand reached for his Caster blade.

"Are you done?" Gene asked as his grip tightened around the stock of his weapon. "Because this routine of yours got old a long time ago." From beneath his mask, Shidowkun hummed in disappointment as he retracted his hand.

"It would have been less painless for you to give in to my will," he said. "Then you wouldn't have had to see this." With a flash of his cape, Shidowkun leapt and flipped through the air, a dagger of Hellfire forming in his hand as he landed beside Melfina and plunged the dagger towards her throat. Melfina screamed in terror as Gene darted forward and grabbed Shidowkun's wrist, his other hand drawing the Caster blade and plunging it through Shidowkun's breastplate.

"Like hell!" Gene said as he charged the number 21 shell. With the blade buried inside Shidowun's chest, the energy surged through his insides as it lifted him off the blade and sent him crashing into his throne. "Jim!" Gene yelled as he pulled his gun and shattered Jim's restraints with a ki bullet. "Take Melfina and get out of here."

"Got it," Jim said as Gene drew his shotgun and ran to where Shidowkun landed. Rushing over to Melfina's side, Jim drew a small cutting torch from inside his jacket. "Mel are you okay?"

"I'm all right," Melfina answered as Jim began to cut through the manacle around her right wrist. "Jim hurry! We can't let Gene fight Shidowkun alone!"

"Don't worry about Gene," Jim assured her as he finally melted through the first restraint's lock. "He can take care of himself. I'm more worried about getting us out of here before Shidowkun sees what we're doing."

Channeling the power into his guns, Gene stepped around the base of the platform, nearly tripping over the dead body of what looked like a Toku official. After shooting the number 21 shell Kord had given him straight into Shidowkun's body, the Toku Emperor had landed somewhere behind the platform. But as he stepped around the edge, all he could find was the knocked over throne. A sudden movement in the nearby shadows caught Gene's attention and he fired, blasting out a chunk of one of the pillars. Pursuing the retreating shadow, Gene wandered amongst the columns and the paper screens, reaching out with his feelings so that Shidowkun wouldn't take him by surprise again. _Where are you?_ he wondered. _Where are you going to attack me from this time?_

"I am going to make you suffer for that." Gene whirled around, but saw nothing. Still, it sounded like Shidowkun's voice lacked its usual level of timbre.

"Something wrong? You sound a little sick."

"Don't patronize me you piece of Outlaw filth," Shidowkun growled, a sharp hiss of pain following.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Gene gloated. "That shell I used was custom made just for you, courtesy of the Dragon Clan."

"But a wound is all it is," Shidowkun replied, his voice echoing off the stone pillars. "Whatever discomfort that it causes is trivial in the face of my total power."

"What power?" Gene asked, his guns covering every possible angle of attack. "I know all about you and you're nothing but a thief. Every move you use was stolen from someone else. But when you stole the Destroyer's power was when you made your big mistake. And now, you're nothing but a puppet for a monster that never should have been born in the first place." Backing against one of the paper screens, Gene almost missed the presence materializing on the other side. Gene spun and dodged out of the way as Shidowkun's halberd tore through the paper where his left shoulder had just been leaning against. The Toku Emperor burst through the screen and Gene fired his ki bullets, only to miss as Shidowkun darted behind another pillar. Attacking Gene from the left, Shidowkun swung downwards and knocked both of Gene's guns out of his hands.

"You understand nothing!" Shidowkun roared as he stabbed relentlessly at Gene. "The Destroyer doesn't control me because I AM the Destroyer! I am its voice and its will! And my will is to cast this universe into the depths of hell!" In the close confines of the pillars, the length of Shidowkun's weapon made it a heavy liability, but was still to fast to get close. Dodging around a pillar, Gene attempted to attack from the rear when Shidowkun jabbed backward with his elbow, knocking Gene through another screen and onto the floor. Gene reached for his Caster blade and activated his ki sword as Shidowkun snapped his halberd down onto him, barely blocking the ax blade from amputating his arm.

"You know," Gene said as he pushed against Shidowkun's halberd, "there's nothing more annoying than a cliché supervillain. Have you even bothered to think about why you're doing this? Why go to all the trouble of turning the Toku into the biggest pirate guild in the galaxy if you're just going to burn it down?"

"I owe no explanation to a worm like you," Shidowkun answered. "Whatever I do, I do because it pleases me."

"Then I guess we're more alike than I realized." Reaching out with the power, Gene called his knife up from his boot and into this hand, activating a second ki sword and slashing at Shidowkun's face. Shidowkun bent out of the way, but the sword still managed to slice through his mask and helmet, leaving a bleeding gash across his face. Leaping to his feet, Gene braced both his ki swords as Shidowkun stumbled back. Only then did Gene notice the singed hole in the Emperor's chest and how it wasn't healing like his facial wound.

"Round two," he announced as he charged into Shidowkun. Realizing that the surroundings left him at a disadvantage, the Toku Emperor turned and crashed through one of the screens, escaping into the open floor of the throne room. Gene chased after him and swung his blades towards the wound on Shidowkun's chest, the power flowing through and guiding him as the swords clashed against Shidowkun's halberd. When one was blocked, the second attacked through the breach in Shidowkun's defenses. Locking his blades against Shidowkun's, Gene swung his leg and kicked Shidowkun's flank, distracting him enough for Gene to focus the power and send Shidowkun skidding backwards into a pillar with a push of his swords. With Shidowkun stunned, Gene reversed his grip on his knife's sword and tossed it straight through the hole in Shidowkun's chest, pinning him to the pillar as the emperor coughed up a mouthful of blood. "Game over!" Gene yelled as he leapt with his other sword aimed at Shidowkun's head, only to miss when Shidowkun sank into the column's shadows and vanished. _Now where did he go, _Gene wondered. Gene got his answer when an arm stretched out from the floor and hit him across his chin. Before Gene could even recover, multiple fists began attacking from every shadow in the room, striking him all over his head and body before two grabbed his coat and tossed him across the room and headfirst into the sarcophagus where Jim had finally freed Melfina.

"Gene!" Melfina cried out. Through the swirling rainbow of his vision, Gene looked up to see her and Jim kneel beside him as Shidowkun leapt up from the shadows, firing a volley of Hellfire blasts towards them. Shoving himself forward, Gene raised his hands and generated a shield, barely deflecting Shidowkun's attack as the Toku Emperor rose towards the ceiling and disappeared. With his head still ringing from the impact, Gene lost his concentration and his control over the Sword lessened.

"Gene are you okay?" Jim asked.

"Get out!" Gene ordered. "Take Melfina and get out!"

"But Gene you're hurt!" Melfina protested.

"Damn it don't argue with me just…" but before Gene could finish, Shidowkun burst out of the shadows on the floor surrounding them. With a whirl of his cape, Shidowkun knocked Jim across the room as he grabbed Gene by the throat and slammed him onto the floor, casting out his free hand to wrap Melfina head to toe in strands of black string.

"Do you understand now?" Shidowkun asked as he raised Gene into the air. "No matter what tricks you hide up your sleeves, no matter how hard you fight me, even if you manage to inflict a wound that I can't immediately heal; I cannot be stopped. I was spawned from the hatred of the entire universe. And as long as hate exists, then so will I." Shidowkun clenched his fist and the shadowy wires he had bound around Melfina began to tighten. "Now you are going to pay the price of defying me by watching me tear your little doll to pieces." Fighting to remain conscious, Gene watched as the wires across Melfina's body began to squeeze across her skin, the ones around her throat preventing her from even screaming in pain when the throne room's double doors suddenly exploded with an impact from the other side. Shidowkun ceased his torture of Melfina and turned around as a tall and muscular figure appeared in the entrance.

"Get away from them!" Mazren snarled as something leapt over his head. In a flash, Suzuka cut through the wires binding Melfina. Gasping and gagging for air, Melfina fell to her knees as Suzuka charged for Shidowkun. Aiming her bokuto for his torso, Suzuka stopped as Shidowkun swung Gene into her path before heel kicking her aside.

"Pathetic," Shidowkun mocked as he noticed Mazren carrying Melfina away. Raising his hand, Shidowkun prepared to fire into Mazren's back when Slag leapt onto him, sinking his fangs into Shidowkun's forearm. With a snarl of rage, Shidowkun dropped Gene and flailed his arm, flinging Slag off and on to the floor. The eyes of the Toku Emperor blazed with fury as he advanced towards Slag when a shockwave knocked him off his feet and sent him flying through a paper screen. As Suzuka chased after him, Aisha darted past and snatched Gene off the floor; carrying him to the safety behind a nearby column. Looking up at the Ctarl who he frequently argued with and insulted, Gene forced himself to smile.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see your face," he remarked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Aisha told him. "I'm just making sure I get paid back what everything you still owe me." Reaching to her belt, Aisha pulled out what looked like a metal flask. "It looks like you're got a concussion so you'd better drink this."

"What is it?"

"Will you just do what I say!" Aisha yelled as she grabbed Gene's chin and forced the stuff down his throat. Gene coughed and gagged as he felt the searing liquid burn through his esophagus and set his entire body on fire. "Good," Aisha said as she stood up. "Now let the stuff do its work and get you ass back in the fight when you're healed up."

"Wait!" Gene called out.

"What?"

"Aim for the wound on his chest. He can't heal it." Aisha frowned as though Gene giving her advice was an insult before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh all right. Since you want to get out of here with Mel I'll do things the easy way." As Aisha left to help Suzuka fight Shidowkun, Gene looked to the side and saw Mazren and Slag taking Jim and Melfina out of the throne room. _Well at least they're safe,_ Gene thought.

Expecting Shidowkun to still be stunned from her Thunderous Shockwave, Suzuka ran through the torn paper screen just in time to see Shidowkun sink into the floor shadows. Attempting to force him out like she did with the Yokai that had attacked her and Aisha, Suzuka spun her sword and generated a cyclone of air that rose from the floor to the ceiling. Something fell from the shadows above her and Suzuka leapt towards it. Her bokuto flashed in the air, but all she succeeded in was cutting a discarded cape. Sensing something appear behind her, Suzuka kicked at a nearby pillar and pushed herself out of the way as Shidowkun lunged at her, his clawed gauntlet carving out a large chunk from the stone pillar. From his back, several shadowy tentacles formed and lunged towards Suzuka. Catching the attack with the Buddha's Wheel, Suzuka attempted to throw Shidowkun off balance when the tentacles spun in the same direction as her technique, hurling Suzuka to the ground. Shidowkun dropped towards her and was about to plant his knee into her heart when Aisha intercepted him, grabbing his ankle and throwing him across the floor. Aisha jumped and prepared to drive her claws into Shidowkun's wound when the shadow tentacles writhing out of his back wrapped around her body and slammed her into a pillar. Cracking the stone column with her tough Ctarl body, Aisha dropped to the floor as Shidowkun rose to his feet; the tentacles weaving together into a new cape.

"You think that you can match me?" he asked. "I've absorbed the fighting styles and techniques from some of the deadliest fighters in the Galaxy. I can counter any attack you throw at me and create a new strategy before you could even blink." Rising to her feet, Aisha cracked her neck muscles as she readied herself for her second strike.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," she growled. "I really can't stand arrogant bastards like you who think they can plan out every little thing!"

"Come at me then," Shidowkun challenged. Not one to disappoint, Aisha bulged her muscles and launched herself roaring into Shidowkun.

"Slag Come on!"

_Mazren? _Melfina wondered. When Shidowkun tried to crush her, Melfina had almost passed out when something cut her loose and she dropped to the floor. Melfina fought to suppress the soreness that seemed to scream though her entire body when someone grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the ground. At first fearing the Shidowkun had grabbed her again, Melfina realized that whoever was carrying her wasn't wearing any armor. As the throne room erupted into the sounds of a chaotic battle, Melfina felt her carrier pick up something else before bounding out the door with her. Once her head had cleared, Melfina looked up to see her brother setting her and Jim down in a hallway outside Shidowkun's throne room.

"You two okay?" Mazren asked as Slag padded out from behind him.

"I'm still a little sore," Melfina answered. "But I'm okay."

"Same here," Jim answered. "I guess he decided I wasn't worth the effort."

"I'll make sure to get him back for you," Mazren said as he stood up. "Now Jim, you and Slag take Melfina back to the Outlaw Star and wait for us."

"Got it," Jim answered.

"Wait a minute," Melfina said. "Mazren I can fight too. I can weaken Shidowkun so you and the others can…"

"I'm sorry Melfina but no," Mazren said. "In this fight, you're a liability. Not an asset."

"But…"

"Mazren's right Mel," Jim said. "If you die then Shidowkun wins. All he needs is one good shot to take you out and its over." Melfina looked to Shidowkun's throne room where the others were still fighting on before nodding in consent.

"Okay." Jim and Mazren were right. At the moment just being near Gene made her a threat to him. All she could do was hope and pray that he and the others would make it through all right.

"Melfina," Mazren said. She looked up to her brother as he gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Gene comes back to you." As Mazren turned and headed back into the throne room, Melfina shook her head to make sure she wasn't still delirious. Had Mazren just called Gene by his first name?

"Mel come on!" Jim yelled as he tugged on her hand. "We've got to get out of here before Shidowkun catches on to us."

"Yes of course," Melfina said as she followed Jim and Slag down the hall towards an open staircase.

With claws that could eviscerate a human with a single slash and fingers that could punch through oak, Aisha stabbed at the kinks in Shidowkun's armor; attempting to slash his exposed joints.

"Haven't you tried this before?" Shidowkun mocked as he easily swatted away her hands. "I didn't work then so why should it…" but Shidowkun received his answer as Aisha's claws ripped across his chest wound, tearing the burned hole even bigger. Aisha made another grab for the wound but Shidowkun grabbed her wrist, using her momentum to throw her up onto the platform. Bouncing off the impact, Aisha fell behind the podium and was in the process of getting back up when she noticed the two objects lying beside her. _That idiot just gave me idea, _she thought.

Clutching his chest, Shidowkun's concentration faltered as something landed on his head and wrapped around his shoulders. With his coat blinding and distracting the Toku Emperor, Gene pulled his backup revolver and fired; the ki bullets blasting through Shidowkun's armor and into his body.

"Suzuka now!" At Gene's signal, Suzuka focused her ki and charged for Shidowkun; her Flying Swallow technique ready to carve his head into pieces. She was within seconds of striking when Shidowkun sunk into the floor, leaving behind only Gene's coat. Realizing what was about to happen, Gene ran to Suzuka and raised his ki shield around them as multiple Hellfire blasts rained on them from above. Gene lowered his shield and Suzuka projected a shockwave towards the ceiling as Shidowkun leapt out of hiding, his re-splitting into multiple tentacles that stretched towards them. Gene and Suzuka ran out of the way as Shidowkun's attack struck everywhere at once, splitting the stone tiles and columns like fragile glass. Swerving left, Gene almost crashed into one of the pillars and broke to a halt, allowing one of the cape tentacles to grab onto his leg and hurl him into Suzuka. With them both down and stunned, Shidowkun's cape tendrils wrapped around their torsos and lifted them into the air.

"I have had enough of your friends meddling with my affairs Gene Starwind," Shidowkun announced as he pointed a glowing hand towards Suzuka. "So I'm going to put an end to it starting with her."

"Not while I'm around!" Turning to where Aisha's voice had come, Shidowkun watched as a figure hurled itself towards him from across the room. With a flick of his arm, Shidowkun turned his attention towards his attacker and fired, blasting the figure into a smoking pile of ash. Only afterwards did Shidowkun see the singed remains of a robe did he realize that what he though was Aisha Clan-Clan was in fact his former Majordomo. "Looking for me?" Shidowkun snapped his head around just in time to see Aisha swing his throne into him, slamming him all the way across the chamber. Shidowkun bounced off the wall and landed on the floor as Aisha leapt towards him and smashed his throne down onto him, hammering him into the floor and breaking his arm. With a roar, Aisha lifted the throne a second time as Shidowkun's body generated an energy field that bounced the impact back at her, knocking the throne out of her grip. With Aisha thrown off balance, Shidowkun lurched out of the depression and punched upwards, creating a cyclone that sucked Aisha inside and threw her into the air. Aisha had just reached the height of her ascent when Shidowkun leaped towards her. Planting his fist in the small of her back, Shidowkun flipped his body and kicked Aisha earthward where she landed in the same pit she had laid him out in. _Okay that hurt, _Aisha thought as she rolled over and saw Shidowkun drop towards her, a ball of dark energy forming in his hand. Shidowkun was in the midst of hurling the projectile towards her when something black intercepted him, slashing a metal blade at his face. Shidowkun saw the attack and rolled, using his hands to push himself through the air as Mazren took position beside Aisha. The Toku Emperor righted himself and threw the energy ball towards them as Mazren punched with his ThunderFist, deflecting the ball back towards Shidowkun. Shidowkun casually slapped the ball aside and flipped backwards as Mazren charged his sword and slashed upward, the Sky Reaving Lightning Blade missing Shidowkun by inches.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shidowkun smirked as he prepared another energy ball. "What exactly were you aiming at?"

"My target," Mazren answered as the chamber began to fill with the sound of creaking metal and crumbling stone. Shidowkun looked above him and his eyes widened as the top of a nearby pillar and the roof that it supported; weakened by both his and Mazren's attacks; collapsed and came crashing down on top of him. Knowing that their enemy wouldn't be killed so easily; the four outlaws took the moment as a chance to catch their breath before the next round.

"You all right?" Mazren asked as Aisha climbed to her feet.

"Don't worry about me!" Aisha boasted as she licked the blood from her bleeding lip. "That guy looks tough, but he hits even worse than Gene!" Ignoring her comment, Gene turned to Mazren.

"Hey, where's Mel?"

"Don't worry about her. Slag and Jim are taking her back to the ship through the secret stairway. They'll be fine so long as we keep Shidowkun here."

"Then let's finish this so we can go home," Gene said as he pulled his revolver and Caster blade. He and the others approached the rubble from all sides as red light began to seep through the pile's cracks,

"Get ready everyone," Suzuka warned. "From here on in we all have to fight him at once. And make sure he doesn't escape into the shadows again." No sooner had Suzuka finished than the wreckage erupted in a tower of flaming red energy, scattering debris throughout the chamber. In the geyser's center, a man shaped figure levitated into the air.

"You insolent filth!" Shidowkun roared. "You think I'm going to let you get away with humiliating me? I'm going to boil your blood and explode you from the inside out!" Channeling the sword's power, Gene felt the energy flow through his body as his Caster blade glowed and erupted with his ki sword.

"Bring it on!" he said.

As she followed Slag and Jim threw the winding stairway, Melfina occasionally glanced over her shoulder. Half of it was hoping to see Gene and the others suddenly appear behind them, the other half was the hesitation that slowly consumed her heart the further she got away from Shidowkun. _I'm doing the right thing aren't I?_ she asked herself. _Mazren and Jim told me to get away from Shidowkun, that I'd only cause Gene more problems if I stayed._ She knew that there was some truth that. Even if she did somehow have the power to hurt Shidowkun, he had deliberately captured her to lead Gene into a trap. If she stayed, he might take her hostage again or even worse. _If I stayed then I'd just be putting myself and everyone else in danger,_ she thought. That was the way it always was. Every time things got too dangerous, Gene or one of the others would tell her to hide someplace safe while they dealt with the threat themselves. Melfina always did as she was told in those situations no matter how much she wanted to help because she knew that there was nothing that she could really do. _But it's different this time, _Melfina thought. _This time I can do something. But they told me to hide. If I don't I'll be putting Gene in danger. But if I don't then he and the others may not comeback. I'll lose them forever._

"Mel wait up," Jim ordered as he halted.

"What's wrong Jim?"

"I smell smoke. Wait here a moment." Jim released her hand as he and Slag peered around the corner. Melfina took another look behind her and realized that she would have to make her decision now, to flee or to fight. Either way, she risked losing everything that mattered to her. "Never mind," Jim said as he and Slag returned. "Whatever it was its over." Melfina followed Jim and Slag around the bend and found herself in the fallout of a war zone. The entire corridor had been singed black and part of the wall had been blasted out. In the center of the devastation, the singed remains of a human body lay on the steps beside a charred staff.

"Jim wait," Melfina said. "Please let's go around." Jim looked up to her then back to the damaged hallway before nodding.

"Yeah sure," he said. "That's probably a good idea. The stairs might be more damaged than they look." Heading back the way they came, Jim flicked a switch on the wall, opening a doorway that led them into the fortress's maze-like hallways. Pulling out his PA, Jim analyzed the floor plans for a way out. "By my guess, we're on the 15th floor. There's a stairway down the hall after the second turn that goes down to…"

"Jim," Melfina interrupted.

"Yeah what?" Jim turned around and Melfina kneeled down to embrace him as tightly as she could, a single tear passing from her cheek onto his. "Mel what's wrong?"

"I want you to know that no matter what happens," she told him, "I love you and the others very much."

"Mel wait a minute! You're not going to…" but before he could finish, Melfina grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into Slag. The two of them crashed to the floor and Melfina ran back into the emergency stairway. The door closed behind her, and Melfina grabbed a piece of loose stone from the floor, jamming it into the switch so that Jim couldn't follow her as a stinging pain struck her heart. She knew that Jim had suffered because she had chosen to surrender herself to Shidowkun, and now she was making him suffer even more by going back to fight. _I'm sorry Jim, but I have to do this_. It wasn't just for Gene and the others; it was for herself as well. If she didn't go back, if she didn't stand up to Shidowkun, Melfina knew that she'd never be able to stand up to anyone else. She'd always be hiding from danger and she'd always be dependant on others to take care of her. _Believe in Gene, your feelings and most of all in yourself_; that was what the voice had told her. In the throne room, when Shidowkun had her chained to the sarcophagus, Melfina had been too scared to remember that. It wasn't a mistake she was going to make a second time.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Melfina steeled her resolve and began to climb the stairway back up to Shidowkun's throne room alone, ready to face whatever came her way.

"Mel!" Jim shouted as he pounded on the doorway. "Mel don't do it! Mel no!" Realizing that the door wasn't opening, Jim grabbed his PA and frantically searched for another path. On the next hall over, Jim found an elevator that looked like it went all the way up to Shidowkun's throne room. The fortress's system was still trashed by CrackerJack's virus, but maybe there was a way for Jim to jury rig an overpass. It was his only hope. "Move it!" he shouted to Slag. If they were going to stop Mel in time then they would have to hurry.

Unbeknownst to Melfina, she wasn't actually alone. Around the corner, a lone figure had silently watched the incident between her and Jim, his hand clutching his chest

"Is it really necessary to allow her to go back?" Karg asked. "Is this really the only way?"

_I'm afraid it is,_ the voice told him. _Gene still hasn't mastered the Sword to the level that he can kill Shidowkun. If something isn't done soon, then the results would be nothing short of catastrophic._

"Be that as it may I still think you're taking a big chance. Gene Starwind may be strong, but even he might not be able to pull himself through something like that. I certainly wasn't. And how do you know that you'll be able to reach him afterwards?"

_Melfina has faith in him and so do I. Besides, if Melfina plays her role well it may not even come to that. There are still too many factors to determine what the exact outcome of her actions will be._

"In that case," Karg added, "then I suppose I'd better get up there to play my role shouldn't I?"

_I think that would be preferable._

Forming a Hellfire Lash in both hands, Shidowkun leapt and spun through the air; knocking away Suzuka and Mazren as they charged him from both sides. He then turned his attention to Aisha; whipping and snapping the flaming tendrils at she leapt and bounded off the densely grouped pillars. With his enemy focused on the Ctarl, Gene ran around to Shidowkun's blindside and fired his ki bullets. Shidowkun saw the attack and twirled one whip in a spiral, deflecting Gene's attack away from him. Shidowkun was in the midst of cracking the lash towards Gene when Aisha struck from above. Swinging her leg, Aisha connected with a roundhouse to Shidowkun's head before twisting her body and heel kicking him in his chest. Coughing up a mouthful of blood, Shidowkun was powerless to stop Aisha from grabbing him by the throat and arm, lifting him off his feet and spinning him overhead before throwing him into the air.

"Maz!" Aisha yelled.

"Got it!" Mazren yelled back. Pulling three knives from his sleeves, Mazren charged them with the Lightning Blade Dart before throwing them into Shidowun's heart, throat, and stomach. The Toku Emperor seemed to be suspended in mid air as the electrified throwing knives discharged their energy into his body before falling back down to earth, only to be blasted into a wall when Gene fired a blazing energy wave from his Caster Blade.

"All yours!" he told Suzuka.

"With pleasure," the assassin said as she snapped her bokuto down, creating a tornado that howled across the floor and crashed into Shidowkun, blasting out a good section of the wall. As the smoke cleared, the four outlaws began to convene on where Shidowkun had last been spotted, only to find a hole in the wall and the shredded remains of his cape.

"Did we get him?" Aisha asked her shredded Ctarl uniform stained with both her and Shidowkun's blood.

"No way it could be that easy," Mazren commented, one eye swollen shut from when Shidowkun had slammed him face first into the ground.

"When was the easy part?" Gene gasped. His wounds weren't as bad as the others, but the strain of using the sword's power nonstop had made his muscles feel as though he had been pulled through a meat grinder.

"Maybe we have," Suzuka said, pulling off a strip of her torn kimono to tie back her now loose and disheveled hair. "I can't sense his presence anywhere in the room. But that doesn't mean we should let our guard down just yet."

"How right you are." Before any of them could react, something burst up from the ground, the force of its entrance blasting them onto their backs. Taking quick advantage of his opponent's confusion, Shidowkun launched himself first towards Aisha. Leaping back to her feet, Aisha readied her claws and met her attacker head on. They were less than six feet apart when Shidowkun waved his arms and suddenly grew four new ones. Dazzled by Shidowkun's surprise technique, Aisha attempted to block all six arms at once, only to pass through four of them as if they were thin air before Shidowkun struck across her face and stomach. Backed against a column and unable to determine which arms were real, Aisha found herself unable to defend as Shidowkun's punches seemed to come from every direction at once.

"Are you beginning to realize now?" Shidowkun asked as he grabbed her throat. "I can keep fighting forever but you and your friends will eventually tire out." Pulling back his hand, Shidowkun attempted to spear Aisha straight through the heart when a blur of white ran past him, slicing off both his arms in a single pass.

"Then we'll just keep fighting you until we die," Suzuka said. As the Toku Emperor called back and reattached his severed limbs, Suzuka realized that what Shidowkun said had a ring of truth to it. The first time they had fought him, they had been too exhausted to make any significant damage. This time, they had engaged him at their full strength but by now were nearly bled dry. Suzuka knew her limits and she was quickly approaching them. Regardless, she would keep fighting until either she or Shidowkun was dead. There was too much on the line personally and universally to do so otherwise.

Retreating back into the throne room's open floor, Suzuka drew Shidowkun to where she had the advantage. Creating another Hellfire lash in one hand, Shidowkun cracked the whip towards the floor, knocking free whatever tiles weren't smashed and sending them flying towards Suzuka. Gripping her bokuto in both hands, Suzuka swung and shattered the stone missiles one after the other but failed to gain any advancement against Shidowkun's attack. With a snap of his flaming tendril, Shidowkun kicked up several broken tiles, their razor sharp shards flying towards her. Realizing that deflecting the shards would send them into one of the others, Suzuka slashed downwards, creating a gust of wind that parted the cloud of stones and redirected their path when something burst through the remaining shards and sunk its teeth into her forearm. Crying out in pain, Suzuka dropped her bokuto as a second object appeared and bit into her thigh. While she was focused on the shards, Shidowkun had fired two of his Dragon Fangs, holding her trapped.

"Burn in hell!" Shidowkun growled. Opening his jaws, Suzuka watched as a third Dragon Fang burst from the Emperor's mouth and roared towards her stomach. The Dragon was just about to rip into her when a wave of lighting energy slammed into it, eradicating all three Dragon Fangs and knocking Shidowkun onto his back.

"Up here asshole!" Mazren yelled as he leapt up and onto a nearby pillar. Accelerating the ki flow in his arms, Mazren threw out his fist and fired the Thunder Fist Dragon. The blazing wave of energy was just about to strike its mark when Shidowkun waved his hands and created a barrier of dark energy that absorbed Mazren's technique and redirected it back at him. Flipping off the column, Mazren avoided the attack and threw his last two throwing knives towards Shidowkun. The Toku Emperor slapped them away as Mazren drew his sword and lunged, his Lighting Blade poised to cleave Shidowkun in two when Shidowkun flattened his hands and caught the electrified blade between them. Pulling down, Shidowkun threw Mazren off balance and spin kicked him in his arm. A sickening crack filled the throne room and Mazren's broken arm lost its grip on his sword. Regaining control, Shidowkun pushed on the blade and drove the pommel of the handle into Mazren's throat. Mazren's eyes bulged and he coughed up blood before falling to the floor where he wheezed in agony.

"I let you live because I thought that you might prove useful in my overall plans," Shidowkun stated as he prepared to cut Mazren down with his own sword. "But I'd say you've outlived your usefulness."

"Like hell!" Whirling around, Shidowkun blocked Gene's ki sword with Mazren's katana, the reinforced steel blade glowing with Shidowkun's Hellfire. Locking his sword against Shidowkun's, Gene pressed forward, pushing Shidowkun back until the Toku Emperor suddenly yielded. With a twist of his sword, Shidowkun turned Gene's momentum against him and flipped him onto his back, the Caster Blade flying from his hand to land amongst the remaining pillars. Attempting to roll out of the way, Gene reached for his revolver when something stabbed into his left shoulder, making him scream in agony

"Pathetic," Shidowkun snarled as he twisted the glowing and extended claw into Gene's flesh. Gene bit down against the pain and attempted to reach with his other arm, only to cry out again as the claw from Shidowkun's thumb extended into his right forearm. "You don't know the first thing about using the Sword's true power. You wouldn't even have it if I hadn't deemed you worthy of delivering it to me in the first place." From Shidowkun's pinky, a third claw extended down to stab Gene through his right hip. "And now, I'm going to teach you the error of your ignorance by holding you here as I rip out your friends'…"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Growling in shock and pain, Shidowkun pulled his claws out of Gene and stumbled back. Clutching his wounds, Gene gasped in exhaustion and pain before he realized what was going on. _Oh no, _he thought. Praying that he was wrong, Gene forced himself to look towards the entrance of the throne room, his blood running cold as he saw Melfina standing in the doorway.

"Well this is unexpected," Shidowkun smirked. "You saved me quite a bit of trouble girl. Now I don't have to hunt you down and drag you back here." Stepping away from Gene, Shidowkun spawned a dagger of Hellfire from his hand as he advanced towards Melfina. Around the throne room, the others began to peel themselves off the floor, their own faces growing the same look of horror as they saw who Shidowkun had now turned his attention to.

"Stop it!" Gene wheezed as he forced himself to stand. "Get away from her!"

"Like you could do anything to stop me," Shidowkun mocked, the distance between him and Melfina closing rapidly.

"I'm not going to run from you," she said.

"That suits me perfectly," Shidowkun growled. "I've wasted enough time as it is and…"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" With Melfina's scream, Shidowkun cried out in pain as an invisible force pushed him back across the floor. "That's why you acted the way you did isn't it?" Melfina asked as she stepped through the doorway. "If you really wanted to trap Gene, you could have kept me locked away. But you didn't. You dressed me up like a doll, told me I belonged to you, tried to convince me that Gene wouldn't come for me; all to prove just how powerless I was against to you." Melfina began to cross the floor towards Shidowkun, and for a brief second; Gene saw something akin to fear in the Toku Emperor's eyes. "All this time, I was so afraid of what you would do to me or the others that I couldn't see the truth. You didn't bring me here just to trap Gene. You wanted to prove to yourself that I was no threat to you. It's because you're the one who's really afraid aren't you?" Shidowkun's eyes blazed red with fury as a ball of dark energy began to form in his hand.

"You honestly think that I'm afraid of a weakling like you!" Shidowkun snarled. "You're nothing but a cheap copy of someone who could only imprison me. You don't even have the power to access the Leyline anymore so don't think that…"

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" Melfina screamed, her eyes turning white. Again, Shidowkun was pushed back, the energy ball in his hands dissipating into the air as he slumped to the floor. Off to the side, Gene and the others watched in amazement as Melfina did more damage to Shidowkun in one minute than they had in their entire fight with him. "I WON'T RUN, I WON'T HIDE, AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT THE PEOPLE I LOVE ANYMORE!" Each time Melfina yelled, Shidowkun's body spasmed and he screamed in pain; the light of his eyes beginning to dull and fade as he doubled over. Suddenly, the light in Melfina's eyes began to dim as well before they returned to their usual warm brown. With a groan, Melfina's legs wobbled as she fell to her knees, her chest heaving in exhaustion. From where he kneeled, Shidowkun began to laugh in heaving gasps before he slowly rose to his feet.

"You may hold the power to harm me," he told her. "Especially with the Sword enhancing your ki as it did. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like it enhanced your reserves as well. With them depleted your no threat to me now." Reaching down, Shidowkun cupped Melfina's chin and her eyes grew a mixture of realization and fear. "If I had known that sooner maybe then I could have taken the one thing my power couldn't grant me. But I suppose now I'll just have to snap your neck."

"Aren't you forgetting something though?" As Shidowkun looked over his shoulder, Aisha grabbed him in a Full Nelson, pulling him off of Mel before swinging him around her shoulders and driving him headfirst towards the floor. Shidowkun was just about to impact when he reached out with his hand and braced himself from impact, allowing him to wrap his legs around Aisha's neck and throw her to the floor as he twisted free of her grip. Spinning to his feet, Shidowkun was about to stomp his foot on Aisha's throat when Gene charged him from behind, plunging his spare knife into Shidowkun's spine. Shidowkun roared in pain and swung blindly, sending Gene flying into a pillar where he slumped to the floor. Shidowkun was in the midst of pulling the blade out when Mazren slammed into him, his strength focused into one last Thunder Fist that sent Shidowkun flying towards Suzuka. Suzuka slashed her bokuto in an attempt to cut off Shidowkun's head, but the Toku Emperor twisted his body and took the attack on his left arm instead. Lacking the energy to either regrow or reattach his limb, Shidowkun instead braced his foot onto the floor and spin-kicked Suzuka into Mazren just as he saw Melfina running towards where Gene lay.

"Hold it!" he snarled. Pulling Gene's knife from his back, Shidowkun took aim and threw it towards her. Melfina turned around and froze in fear before something threw itself in front of her.

"Oh no you don't!" Aisha yelled as she slapped the knife away, the blade ricocheting off her tough Ctarl skin. Surprised by the Aisha's sudden interference, Shidowkun raised an energy field that deflected back the knife at the last moment, realizing too late that it was now headed towards Gene. The glint of light caught Gene's eye and he looked up too see his own knife hurtling towards him when a small figure leapt between him and the knife; taking it for herself. Time seemed to halt as every person in the room looked in shock as Melfina staggered and fell backwards into Gene's arms, her blood staining her dress and alabaster skin. In the throne room's doorway, Jim and Slag suddenly appeared, and Jim's face paled at what he saw. He and the others slowly began to collect around Gene as he cradled Melfina in his arms, his body numb with shock and denial.

"Melfina," he said. "Why?" Melfina looked up to him and smiled weakly at him.

"You said that you wouldn't let anyone hurt me," she whispered. "Neither could I. But…I can smell your cologne Gene. I know you're with me…so I don't have to be afraid."

"Melfina no!" Gene yelled. "We'll get you back to the ship! We'll put you in your tank and you'll get better! Melfina please don't do this to me!" But he could already feel Melfina's pulse beginning to weaken in his arms.

"Gene," Melfina said as her eyes closed, "thank you…for everything."

And then, her body became still.

After rejoining the rest of the Clan fighters, Keibara led them higher into the fortress's levels. Her body was still sore from her fight with Aeslea but she felt great, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her. Fighting at the head of the others, Keibara forged a path for their descent up to the fifteenth floor where they were forced to take shelter from an unexpected enemy.

"Keep your heads down!" Keibara ordered as the bolts of energy blazed around their heads. She and the others were in what looked like some kind of shrine. At one end, six men in robes pointed staffs in their direction. These weren't the blaster spears that the guards had used. These were more like ceremonial rods which fired streams of energy from their headpieces. _What the hell are Tao Masters doing here?_ Keibara asked. _I thought Skinny said these guys were martial artists. _"Just remember what Master Jubei taught us about Tao magic. "Just wait them out and they'll tire themselves out soon." Suddenly, one of the robed sorcerers realized she was the leader and fired an energy wave from his staff in her direction. Barely leaping out of the way in time, Keibara flipped and rolled between the bolts of energy when her foot caught on a piece of broken tile and she lost her balance. Seeing her fall, several of the clan ninjas came out of hiding and rushed to rescue her. "No stay back!" she warned. But by then it was too late. Combining their energies, the Tao masters each fired an energy wave that wove together as it raced towards Keibara and the others. The wave was only seconds from impacting when something struck its head, splitting and turning it back towards the Tao Masters. As the Tao masters were incinerated by the power of their own attack, Keibara looked behind her and smiled in relief at the sight of Master Jubei.

"All you all alright?" the Wiseman asked.

"We've had a few close calls," Keibara answered as she and the others surrounded their leader. "But so far we haven't had any fatalities."

"Most of the fortress's defenses seem to be automated, resulting in only a minimal number of guards. And with Gene Starwind's virus disrupting everything else, it's not surprising that a small group like ours was able to penetrate so easily." Studying Keibara's face, Master Jubei smiled slightly. "It would seem as though you've regained yourself Keibara."

"Yeah you could say that. I took care of some unfinished business, but I'm all right now."

"As did I. Now then, let's continue. I can sense that Gene Starwind and his friends are still…" but as he spoke, Master Jubei's face changed into shock.

"Master Jubei?" Keibara asked.

"How could I have not sensed this before?" he asked aloud. "Gene Starwind is currently…"and then, Master Jubei's face paled as his eyes widened in fear. "All of you listen up!" he ordered. "Get back to our ship and get far away from this planet now!"

"Wait a minute!" Keibara said. "What's going on now?" But Master Jubei ignored her as he turned and ran down the same hall he had just come from.

"What's wrong with Master Jubei?" someone behind her asked. "He really can't expect us to just leave him here." Keibara didn't understand either. But this time felt different from when Jubei had first left their group. Something was wrong. Keibara could feel it in her heart that something bad had happened and the worse was yet to come.

"Don't question Master Jubei's command!" Keibara ordered. "Everyone, pick yourselves up and get back to the ship!"

Shidowkun couldn't believe it. In the span of an instant, he had gone from complete failure to absolute triumph. The android girl was dead, bleeding out in Gene Starwind's arms. Now it was only a matter of seconds before Gene Starwind performed his ultimate role. Despite being weakened from the android's ki and the wounds her friends had inflicted on him afterwards, Shidowkun began chuckling to himself.

"Well that was a bit more anti-climatic than I originally planned" he thought aloud. "But it seems to have worked out in the end." Around Gene Starwind, his friends turned towards Shidowkun, their eyes radiating with unbridled rage. Under normal circumstances, he would have gladly taken their souls for himself. But they weren't his target and he would need all his concentration to take both Gene Starwind and the Sword. In the meantime though, he could use the energy of their hatred to replenish his own. "I must admit that there is a certain irony to this. After all, she died by a weapon her own lover used to protect her with." Shidowkun felt their anger reach its peak and he waited for them to strike. Surprisingly, it was the boy who attacked first.

"MURDERER!" Leaping to his feet, the boy charged towards him, pulling a gun and firing at Shidowkun. Smirking in disdain, Shidowkun extended his arm and grabbed the boy by his throat, lifting him into the air.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" he asked as the android man lunged forward, grabbing Shidowkun around the ribs with his good arm. In his surprise, Shidowkun let go and dropped the boy to the floor where he lay unconscious.

"You filthy son of a bitch!" Mazren growled as he began to raise Shidowkun off his feet, his arm constricting around the Toku Emperor's chest. "I'm going to pop you like a zit and flush you down the drain!"

"Unlikely," Shidowkun replied as he planted both knees into the android man's stomach. Mazren coughed up a mouthful of blood and let go. As Mazren fell to his knees, Shidowkun prepared to drive his clawed gauntlet into the android man's throat when the Ctarl leapt onto his back, sinking her fangs into his neck. Growling in surprise, Shidowkun reached behind to pull her off when the wolf charged him, grabbing Shidowkun's wrist in his jaws and crushing both his armor and the bones underneath. With Shidowkun distracted, Suzuka dashed forward, swinging her bokuto up and down onto Shidowkun's skull and embedding the wooden blade in his brain. More amused than injured by their attacks, Shidowkun raised his aura and the energy field blasted all three of them off of him.

"When are you fools going to learn?" he taunted as he began to repair the damage they had dealt him. "You can't defeat me because I can't be defeated. Especially when your own rage is what replenishes me." Seeing that Aisha was still conscious Shidowkun began to stalk towards her. "If I were you I would stay down. You are all going to die soon so there's no need to rush it." As he expected, the Ctarl woman began to stagger to her feet. _She has remarkable strength even for a Ctarl,_ he thought. _It's a shame I never found a chance to recruit her for myself. She could have been even more useful than Aeslea. And in more ways than one._

"You bastard!" Aisha growled as her pupils began to narrow into vertical slits, her Ctarl uniform tearing as her body transformed. "I will never forgive you for WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" With a roar and a flurry of shredding clothes, the Ctarl's body morphed into that of tiger-striped beast and lunged for him. Whirling aside, Shidowkun dodged her attack as she turned around and came for a second pass. The dance repeated itself twice before Shidowkun grabbed his cape and flicked it towards her, wrapping the Ctarl in its folds before unwrapping and throwing her into a column. Before the beast had a chance to get up, Shidowkun fired a blast of dark lighting from his hand that danced across her body. The Ctarl roared and fought back briefly but ultimately collapsed onto the floor where she transformed back into her humanoid shape.

"An unwise idea," Shidowkun commented above the naked Ctarl's body. "You already used up too much energy by fighting me. Now it looks as though you're going to die of exhaustion. Though I suppose I could be merciful and put you out of you misery." Raising his hand, Shidowkun prepared to fire an energy blast onto her when he sensed someone behind him. Turning around, Shidowkun smirked at the sight of Suzuka and Mazren, both their swords drawn to face him.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" Mazren snarled, his unbroken arm pointing his katana at Shidowkun's throat.

"This fight is far from over," Suzuka warned. "Not while we're still alive."

"Actually," Shidowkun said as he pointed behind them. "I've already won." Suzuka and Mazren looked behind them and their faces paled in realization. Gene was standing up; Melfina's body lying at his feet as his shoulders began to shake in fury. Around him, the air shimmered with a red aura that quickly began to intensify. From underneath his bangs, Gene's eyes began to glow as red as Shidowkun's while tears of rage poured down his face.

"Gene stop!" Mazren warned.

"Come!" Shidowkun ordered. With a scream of rage and despair, the air around Gene exploded in a surge of wildly blazing energy before launching towards Shidowkun, blasting Mazren and Suzuka aside as he plunged his fist into Shidowkun's chest wound. A flash of light and a roar like a sonic boom filled the throne room, almost knocking Suzuka and Mazren out. As the light faded, the two of them watched as Gene's body was knocked backwards and landed beside Melfina's.

"No!" Suzuka screamed.

"YES!" Shidowkun laughed. "I FEEL IT. THE POWER, THE ENERGY OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE FLOWING INSIDE ME." Turning their attention towards Shidowkun, Suzuka and Mazren watched as his body began to pulse, the excess energy whirling around him like a hurricane. From the stub of his left arm, several fleshy tendrils extended and reformed into a new forearm as his damaged armor began to repair itself. On Shidowkun's back, his tattered cape reformed itself into two wing-like halves as the singed hole in his chest finally closed itself up.

"We've got to do something!" Mazren yelled. "If he escapes with the Sword than it's all over."

"How?" Suzuka asked.

"Anyway we can." He and Suzuka looked to each other and nodded. Pointing their blades, they both charged for Shidowkun who looked at them with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Oh really?" Shidowkun intensified his aura, and the energy wave blasted Suzuka and Mazren off their feet. Landing in a heap, they attempted to pick themselves back up, but found that the last of their strength had been used up.

"I've got to admit," Mazren said as he looked up to where Suzuka lay on top of him. "I can think of worse ways to die."

"Men," Suzuka sighed. Feeling Shidowkun's power approach, they looked up to see him hovering above them.

"I tire of this game," he said. "Now die!" Raising his hand, Shidowkun's aura began to concentrate itself around his outstretched fingertip as he prepared to fire.

_(Melfina is dead. Gene has given in to his rage and both he and the Sword have been absorbed by Shidowkun. With the Sword's unlimited power in his hands, the universe is now doomed to an eternity of living hell…or is it. Keep reading to find out. But first, leave a review for this chapter.)_


	24. Awakening the Power

**CHAPTER 23:**

Awakening the Power

(_Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the_ _Outlaw Star, anime or manga. So Bandai,_ _Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to Outlaw Star, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

_(Author's note: BEFORE YOU READ THIS. DON'T FORGET TO POST A REVIEW FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER'S SHOCKING TWIST.)_

The darkness was everywhere. It wrapped around him, penetrating his body, and dissolving him into the blackness of the void. With each second another part of him faded away into oblivion, but Gene didn't care. Once he vanished completely, so would the pain.

_Melfina__, I failed. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't save you. I just stood by and let him kill you._

"Gene."

_It's all my fault. I had the power. I should have been able to stop him. But I couldn't. Why did you have to fall in love with me? Why did I receive the Sword if I couldn't use it? What was the point if everything was going to turn out like this?_

"Gene."

_It would have been better if we had never met at all._

"Gene!"

Gene snapped to attention, and the darkness began to slow in its consumption of him. For a second, he could have sworn that he heard Melfina's voice calling out to save him, just like when she cured him from the poison. But when he looked around, he saw that he was still alone.

"Gene, you musn't give up!" In the darkness, a humanoid shape began to take form. The figure began to glow with a blue light and Gene saw that it was a young girl with slender features and thick collar length hair.

"Mel," Gene said as his heart leaped into his throat. Gene reached for her, and felt the darkness binding him begin to weaken. But it was only after she came closer that Gene finally noticed the ceremonial body suit she wore and the four lacy wings growing out of her back.

"You," Gene murmured. "Who are…"

"Not so long ago," the girl answered. "I was part of the one you call Melfina. But after she wished to be with you at the Leyline, I separated from her." Gene's head spun as he tried to make sense of what she said before he finally understood.

"You're the Maiden of the Leyline aren't you?"

"Yes that's right. Gene, listen to me. It's not too late. Shidowkun hasn't fully assimilated you and the sword yet. You can still pull yourself out but you have to choose to do it yourself."

"What about Melfina? Can you help her? Like when we fought Hazonko?" The Maiden cast her eyes downward and frowned before looking back up to Gene.

"I'm sorry Gene. But without a physical body, my ability to control the Leyline is limited. Maybe if we were there I could use it to help her, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Gene scowled and looked away.

"Then go away and leave me alone." The darkness around Gene began to intensify and began to draw him in even faster.

"Gene, you can't let Shidowkun win. If he does, everything will…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Gene screamed. "Don't you get it? He's already won! He killed Melfina! He took everything from me!" By now, the darkness had consumed a third of Gene's self and he could feel it spreading faster. "I didn't accept being the Swordwielder to save the universe. I did it for her. And now she's dead. There's just no point."

"So you're just going to run away again aren't you?" _That voice, _Gene realized as he pulled his head up in time to see a woman materialize behind the Maiden; a woman wearing a purple jumpsuit and an eye-patch over her right eye.

"Because of my feud with them," Hilda lectured, "the Kei pirates killed practically all my friends. I won't deny that every time they did, a part of me wanted to go crawl underneath a rock and die. But I didn't. I picked myself back up and I fought back. And I made sure that the Kei paid for what they did. It wasn't just because of my outlaw's pride. If I didn't, then everything I went through with those I lost would all be for nothing." Hilda paused and Gene watched as her normally icy features softened. "You've still got people who you care about don't you? Don't let Shidowkun to do them what he did to Melfina." Hilda's image began to fade and she smiled at him. "Good luck Gene. And remember, outlaws never go down easy no matter what happens to them." Hilda vanished and a second figure appeared in the dark. This one was a middle-aged man about Gene's height but had dark brown hair and a slightly stockier build.

"Dad."

"Gene, do you know why I sacrificed myself so that you would live? Because I believed you were worth dying for. And I was right. You ended up saving the entire universe. And now you're going to do it again. That's why Melfina gave her life to save yours. So don't let either of our sacrifices go to waste. You're far too strong for that." Gene's father winked at him and like Hilda; he too began to disappear into the void. "Good luck son. Now go show them what happens when you mess with a Starwind." After his father evaporated into nothingness, a third figure materialized behind the Maiden. Gene took one look at the man's muscular frame and auburn colored hair and immediately recognized Tyr; the man who had helped him master the Sword.

"You know lad," Tyr told him, "Master Jubei told me that when you arrived to lay claim to the Sword, I would die shortly afterwards unless I left. But I chose to stay because I wanted to have a hand in what was to come. After all it's not often that you get involved in a fight to determine the fate of the entire universe. Do you really think that I would have wasted my last few days of life training you if I didn't believe in you? Do you think that the universe would have permitted you to wield the Sword if it didn't believe in you as well?" The bearded warrior smiled and gave Gene a thumbs up as he dissolved away. "Good luck lad. And remember; keep your guard up on your left."

"Do you see now Gene?" the Maiden asked. "If you let Shidowkun win, you won't just be letting yourself down. You'll let down everyone who ever believed in you; Hilda, your father, Tyr, even Melfina. Don't help Shidowkun prove them wrong by giving up." Gene lowered his head and felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

"But it hurts," he said. "It hurts so much." The Maiden smiled at him and reached towards his hand.

"That's because the love you felt for Melfina was so strong," she told him as she slipped something into his palm. "Never forget that." Releasing him, the Maiden backed away and disappeared into the darkness.

"No don't go," Gene pleaded. But the Maiden had already vanished. Opening his hand, Gene stared at what she had given him. It was small diamond pendant hanging on a gold chain, the same one he had given to Melfina…

…_Opening the back door as quietly as he could, Gene sneaked into the office and peered into the kitchen. As he expected, Melfina was cooking dinner. With her back turned to him and all her attention focused on the stove, it was the perfect chance to strike. Creeping across the floor, he pulled out the contents of his coat pocket and in one swift move, wrapped it around her slender throat. Melfina gasped in surprise and turned around, only then did she notice the diamond pendant hanging from her neck. Her eyes widened in astonishment and she asked him why. As Gene told her that it was custom for couples to celebrate their first month together, Melfina looked down at the pendant and began to cry. When he asked what was wrong, Melfina said that she didn't know and that she hadn't gotten him anything. Gently wiping away her tears, Gene caressed her cheek before giving it a gentle pinch. He said that being with her was enough of a gift for him, especially since she was the one who cooked for them instead of Aisha. Melfina stopped crying and smiled up at Gene before throwing her arms around his neck and giving him the biggest kiss that she could…_

…Staring down at the pendant, Gene's eyes finally overflowed as he clutched the necklace to his chest. Around him, the darkness began to writhe and boil as if in pain.

"I'm not done yet," he said. Gene began to pull his arm out of the shadows and the churning of the void intensified. "Do you hear me you bastard! You think I'm just going to roll over and die? You think that I'm just going to let you get away with what you did?" Both of Gene's arms broke free and he pushed at the darkness. The Sword's power began to burn inside of him, restoring the parts of him that had been consumed. In an attempt to reclaim him, the darkness closed in around Gene, attempting to dissolve Gene from every angle. But Gene intensified the power and the void began howling in pain. "I'm through being your pawn! Now let…me…OUT!" In a surge of energy, Gene burst free of the void's grip as a light appeared in the darkness and he blasted towards it like a rocket.

Lying helpless alongside Mazren, Suzuka realized that this was it. Shidowkun had absorbed the Sword along with Gene and there was nothing they could do.

"Hey," Mazren said.

"Yes."

"Can you reach the left outer pocket on my jacket? I brought along a chrono-grenade just in case something like this happened."

"Do you really think it'll work against him now?" Chrono-grenades were a highly dangerous weapon, deemed illegal by practically every galactic power. By igniting a detonator made of dragonite, they created a sub-space fissure that sucked everything inside its blast radius into a temporal distortion where it disappeared forever.

"I've no idea in hell. But it's better than doing nothing."

"Agreed," Suzuka said as she reached for the pocket. Above them, the energy Shidowkun had focused into his fingertip began to intensify.

"Now die," he snarled as the energy suddenly wavered and sputtered out of existence. "What?" Shidowkun asked as he stared at the now harmless digit, moments before his face twisted into shock and pain. "No!" he yelled as he clutched at his chest. "This can't be happening? It's impossible!" Taking her hand away from the pocket, Suzuka and Mazren watched as Shidowkun's aura began to flicker and weaken.

"Now what's going on?" Mazren asked.

"It's Gene," Suzuka answered. On his shoulder, Shidowkun's armor suddenly cracked and a beam of blue energy sprang forth. With a scream of pain, Shidowkun's aura shattered and he crashed to the floor as similar beams of light began to erupt from his chest, his torso, and even his left eye.

"I won't let you escape!" Shidowkun growled as his body began to be burned away from the inside out. "The sword…is…mine and so…are…you!" But despite his determination, Shidowkun's body couldn't hold on. With a shudder that shook his entire frame, Shidowkun retched a mouthful of liquid light that ran across the floor of its own accord towards Gene. Once again, a blinding flash filled the throne room as another hurricane of power began to rise around them. But this one felt different than the one created by Shidowkun. It was strong and intense, but it also felt reenergizing and even protective of them.

"Hey," Mazren said. "I think I'm getting my strength back."

"So am I," Suzuka said. Hearing a whine behind her, Suzuka and Mazren looked up to see Slag padding towards them. Climbing back to their feet, they watched as the light began to dim enough for them to see what had happened. On the floor was Shidowkun, kneeling in pain, his body covered with burns and bleeding heavily. And across from him, a cyclone of energy levitating him in the air; was Gene.

"Gene," Suzuka called out. Gene turned to face her, and Suzuka was shocked to see his eyes glowing with a white light. But even more shocking was the way his energy felt. The last time she had seen him use the Sword on this level was when they had fought Yama. But back then, Gene's energy felt like a wildly blazing fire that was burning itself out. Now, Gene's energy was like the sun, a steadily burning force that slowly increased in strength.

"Sorry to worry you guys," Gene told them as he turned back to Shidowkun.

"He did it," Suzuka heard Mazren say. "He's really done it." Moving out of the way, Suzuka and Mazren watched as Gene floated towards Shidowkun. The Toku Emperor looked up to his enemy with his one remaining eye and sneered in rage.

"How did you do that?" he wheezed. "No one has ever escaped my grasp before so how did you to it?" Gene held out his hand and displayed the diamond pendant he held in his palm.

"Because I wasn't about to let you win," Gene answered. "And because Melfina wouldn't want me to give up."

"Are you even listening to what you're saying?" Shidowkun asked as he forced himself to stand. "Melfina doesn't want anything because I killed her! I killed her with your own weapon! I've taken the one thing that could give you happiness! Don't you understand that? If any of your feelings for Melfina meant anything than you would hate me with every breath in your entire body!" Suzuka and Mazren turned to Gene and watched as he pocketed Melfina's necklace.

"You're right," he admitted. "I do hate you. I hate you in ways I can't even describe. But I'm not going to let it control me. And I'm not going to let it kill the love that Melfina gave me." As he spoke, Gene's expression changed from placid to intensive. "But what I am going to do is pay you back for what you did to me, to my dad, to Mel, and to everyone else you screwed over for you own stupid amusement!"

"You've lost demon." All eyes turned to the throne room's doorway as a figure in a straw sunhat appeared. "Gene Starwind has proven himself stronger than your machinations," Jubei stated. "And now, it is time for you to answer for all that you have done." Hanging his head, Shidowkun's body began to shake. At first thinking that he was coughing, Suzuka ultimately realized that he was actually laughing.

"You idiots!" Shidowkun yelled. "After all this time of planning and waiting, did you really think I'd be so arrogant as to not have a contingency plan?"

"What was that?" Mazren asked as he reached for his sword. Grinning sadistically, Shidowkun raised his hand and a sliver of blue crystal materialized out of his palm.

"Does this look familiar?" he asked. "It's a shard of the Sword. Whenever it departs its current wielder for the next, it leaves behind a small sample of its power. And while I may not have been able to hold it for long, I did grasp it long enough to be considered its master. Now, I suppose I could use this shard not only to regenerate my wounds but to increase my strength as well, but I have a better idea."

"Just get to the point," Gene said. Through the holes in the throne room's walls, a pulsing red light caught Suzuka's eye.

"You've seen the spires that surround the exterior of my throne room," Shidowkun continued. "Those spires aren't just for decoration. From the moment this fortress was complete, those spires have been absorbing the negative ki radiating from myself and everyone who has ever served under me. And now, I think it's time to put all that pent up energy to some good use." Outside, all four of the spires' peaks ignited before discharging an energy beam into the apex of the pyramidal chamber. Raising his hand to the ceiling, Shidowkun caught the energy as it flowed down towards him and into the sliver.

"What's he doing?" Suzuka asked.

"He's fusing the ki stored in those spires with the energy of the shard," Jubei answered. "He's creating his own Sword." In Shidowkun's palm, the shard absorbed and fed on the energy, growing and reshaping into a huge scimitar like sword that was almost as long as Gene. The sword's blade was made of a dark red crystal while its black stone hilt was carved into the shape of a horned skull.

"The Ryunoken Sword was created to stop me," Shidowkun said. "But the Oninoken Sword was created so serve me." Staring at his creation, Shidowkun giggled maniacally as his face contorted even deeper in insanity. "And now Gene Starwind, I'm not going to just kill you. I'm going to burn you to ash and scatter you to the wind." Before anyone could react, the dark sword dropped into Shidowkun's waiting hands and ignited him with an aura of black fire. Shidowkun laughed in triumph and tightened his grip as the blade glowed red and melted over his body before he launched himself into the air and arced towards the sarcophagus were his Destroyer body was imprisoned; fusing himself into the stone box in a flash of light.

Outside the fortress, the surrounding earth began to shake and crack before rising like a rocky tide. In the distance, the lava pits exploded with columns of flaming lava while the sky darkened and flashed wildly with lightning. Aboard the bridge of the Dragon Clan's ship, Inayah and Mateen made the final preparations before lifting off.

"What's happening?" the Ctarl warrior asked her mate. "It feels like the entire planet's tearing itself apart."

"And that's precisely why we're doing as Keibara instructed and taking off," Mateen told her.

"But what about Master Jubei? We can't leave him and…"

"He gave us our orders and so did Keibara. We'll return as she instructed after twenty four hours have passed. But for now, we need to lift off and get as far away from this planet as we can." Inayah nodded and looked out the porthole towards the ominous black tower as the engines came to life and lifted the Clan's ship off the quaking ground. Turning back to her station, Inayah began the preparations to make the jump to sub-ether space as soon as they cleared the planet's gravity zone.

Mazren could feel it coming. Even with Gene and the Sword's energy protecting them, it felt as though a huge fist was squeezing his chest. As the entire fortress began to shake underneath him, the sarcophagus into which Shidowkun had disappeared began to crack, red light seeping out from the fractures. Beside him, Suzuka readied her bokuto as Slag braced his forelegs and whined in fear. Gene on the other hand, showed no signs of either fight or flight. He stood facing the sarcophagus in patient waiting as the rumbling intensified.

"I've never sensed anything like this before," Suzuka said, her voice trembling slightly. "It's as if it's trying to suck my own energy away."

"Prepare yourselves," Jubei advised. "For this is just the beginning."

"I really did not need to know that," Mazren said. As the rumbling reached its peak, the sarcophagus split itself down the middle and exploded, pieces of it flying in all directions. Mazren was in the midst of throwing himself in front of Suzuka when Gene's aura widened, forming a shield that deflected the shrapnel away from them. As the smoke cleared, Mazren stared at what remained amidst the rubble of the sarcophagus and felt like he was going to vomit.

Lying amidst the base of the stone box was something the shape and size of a man. Its black skin was wet and slimy while its large skull like head was topped by several pulsing veins. Its fingertips ended in hooked claws and two knobby protrusions grew out of its back. But the most repulsive thing about the creature was the way it moved. It writhed and wiggled on the floor like a snake, all the while mewling like a newborn kitten.

"What the hell is that?" Mazren asked, wanting to look away but unable to take his eyes off the creature.

"Now you see as I did," Jubei said. "This is the Destroyer in his true form." The creature rose to its feet, its muscles throbbing and growing as its glowing red eyes finally discovered them. One of the veins on its head ruptured and a stream of red and black fire erupted from the hemorrhage. Other veins burst soon after and the Destroyer's head ignited with a crown of writhing flames before it shrieked in rage, the air around it turning red with an aura that clashed against Gene's. The Destroyer launched itself towards them and Mazren pulled his sword out to attack when Gene intercepted. Digging his feet into the floor, Gene caught the creature's wrists and held him back as their radiated powers whirled and crashed around them.

"Get out of here!" Gene yelled. "This guy is mine!"

"Are you crazy!" Mazren yelled.

"We can't stay here," Jubei said as his the wind caught his hat and tore it off his head. "Right now that thing is in its larval stage. It has to be destroyed now before it reaches full strength."

"Jubei's right," Suzuka said. Sheathing her bokuto in her obi sash, Suzuka kneeled down and picked up Jim's unconscious body. "We have to get out of Gene's way. He can't kill the Destroyer if he has to worry about us as well. Jubei, Mazren's arm is still broken so we need someone to carry Aisha."

"Of course," Jubei agreed.

"Wait a minute!" Mazren yelled. "What about Melfina?"

"Leave her. There's nothing we can do for her. We have to worry about saving those who are still alive." Mazren looked back to where his little sister lay dead and back to Suzuka as he gritted his teeth in rage and frustration.

"All right," he consented; his throat tight. Jubei lifted Aisha over his shoulder and with Slag leading the way, the four of them retreated from the throne room and down the hall towards the emergency stairway. A loud boom sounded from the throne room, but Mazren didn't look back. _You'd better win Gene,_ he thought. _Because if you don't I'm kicking your ass._ As they rushed down the stairs towards the Outlaw Star, Mazren suddenly noticed what floor they were passing.

"Hey Jubei wait a minute!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Do you sense anyone on this level besides us?" Breaking to a halt, the Wiseman closed his eyes as he scanned the nearby area with his magic.

"No. Why?"

"Never mind forget it." Following after the others, Mazren cast a look back at the doorway for level 15. _Sorry Karg. Looks like I wasn't able to get to you in time either._

Gene heard the others escape from the fight and grinned. Now he could take care of Shidowkun or the Destroyer or whatever he had turned himself into without worrying about the others getting caught in the crossfire.

"It's too crowded in here," he told the wildly struggling creature in his grip. "Let's take this outside." With a shove of the Sword's power, Gene blasted the Destroyer through the wall and outside of the fortress. Launching himself out the hole, Gene dived after it. Grabbing onto its throat, Gene increased his speed and drove them both down the side of Shidowkun's fortress towards the ground. The two of them were seconds from impacting when the Destroyer increased its aura and knocked them apart. In an attempt to escape, the creature used its power to rocket itself away as Gene broke his descent.

"Get back here!" Gene roared as he chased after it. Grabbing on to its ankle, Gene spun the Destroyer around before throwing it towards the ground. Rotating its body so that it landed feet first, the creature rebounded off the impact and raced back towards Gene, its claws stabbing and swiping madly as Gene blocked and dodged its strikes. Grabbing its clawed hand, Gene and the Destroyer grappled against each other, their powers crackling in the air until the Destroyer pulled Gene forward and drove his knee into his stomach. As Gene flew backwards, the Destroyer moved in for the kill as Gene used his aura to brake his momentum. Punching the air, Gene punched and created a shockwave that sent the Destroyer flying head over heels across the ground. Gene charged forward and attempted to spear the creature on his pointed hand when the Destroyer righted itself and breathed a mouthful of fire in Gene's direction. Maneuvering out of the way, Gene felt something grab his neck as the Destroyer tugged on the energy lash it created and pulled him towards it. The Destroyer swiped its claws in an attempt to eviscerate its opponent but Gene created an energy sword that slashed off the creature's arm. Regenerating a new limb, the Destroyer created a sword if its own as it dove towards Gene, the blades of fire sparking as they dueled across the planet's surface.

The site of the Outlaw Star was like a breath of fresh air for Suzuka. The climb down the stairwell had fortunately been quick and without incident; despite sounds that the battle between Gene and the Destroyer had moved outside. Departing the fortress, Suzuka was relieved to see that the ship was still intact and where they had landed. In the nearby distance, two blazing lights raced around the fortress's perimeter as Gene and the Destroyer raged on, oblivious to anything around them.

"Everyone wait!" Jubei suddenly ordered.

"Why what's wrong?" Mazren asked. Slinging Aisha off his shoulder, Jubei placed his hands over her forehead and heart.

"Your friend's pulse is very weak. If she isn't tended to soon, she may not last much longer." As Jubei began to chant, Suzuka heard Slag bark at something behind them.

"Hey! What kept you guys?" Suzuka and Mazren turned around and saw the small figure of a girl run towards them from the Outlaw Star.

"Keibara what are you doing here?" Jubei demanded. "I ordered you and the others to get off this planet."

"And leave you here alone? I'm not about to let Dad come back from the grave and haunt me for that. Don't worry about the others. They've already left. Now what's going on here? And where's Mel?" Suzuka and the others didn't answer, and Keibara eyes suddenly widened in realization. "You don't mean…" When no one answered, Keibara covered her mouth in shock. "But then, that means that Skinny was…"

"No," Jubei interrupted. Finished with Aisha, Jubei removed his green robe and laid it over her nudity. "Gene Starwind gained control of himself before Shidowkun consumed him. But afterwards, Shidowkun was able to awaken his Destroyer body. Now, Gene Starwind is fighting to slay it before the creature reaches full strength."

"That's why we have to get out of here," Suzuka added. "But first you'd better tend to Jim as well Jubei. I think Shidowkun gave him a concussion when he dropped him."

"Of course." Taking Jim from Suzuka, Jubei leaned him against the wall as he cupped Jim's temples in his hands. Beside them, Aisha moaned as she slowly came to.

"Ungh! What happened? Did I get him?" Groggily, Aisha pushed herself up and the edge of Jubei's robe began to slide off her left shoulder and breast.

"Um, Aisha," Mazren suggested, "you might want to cover yourself up." Puzzled, Aisha looked down and stifled a shriek as she yanked the robe back over herself.

"You pervert!" Aisha shrieked as she leapt forward and slapped Mazren hard enough to drive him face first into the ground. "Oops! Sorry Maz, I thought you were Gene. Hey, where is Gene? And why are we out here? Oh no Jim! What happened to Jim?" As Suzuka and Slag tended to Mazren, Keibara and Jubei gave a summarized account of what happened, assuring Aisha that Jim was going to be all right.

"But what about Mel?" Aisha demanded. "You're supposed to be a wizard! So do something!"

"She's right," Keibara added. "Master Jubei I've seen you revive people before. Can't you do it for Mel?" Taking his hands off of Jim, the Wiseman shook his head in resignation.

"I can only restore someone to life if they still possess at least a spark of their own ki within them. But Melfina has been dead too long. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Realizing that Mel was gone for good, Aisha pulled Jim into her arms, holding him as if he too would be taken away at any moment. As if sensing her need, Jim slowly opened his eyes.

"Aisha?"

"Oh Jim," she whispered. "Don't worry, you're safe now." Peering out from the Ctarl's embrace, Jim looked around and realized something was missing.

"Where's Mel?" Reluctantly, Aisha loosened her hold on Jim so that she could look him in the eye.

"She's gone Jim. Shidowkun killed her."

"But where is she? Didn't you bring her?"

"I…was knocked out," Aisha answered; nearly speechless by the intensity of shock and despair in Jim's eyes. "Suzu and Maz they…

"So you just left her?" Jim's expression changed to anger and he began to struggle out of Aisha's grip.

"Jim, calm down."

"No! Let me go! I'm won't leave without Mel! Aisha let me go! I'm not leaving her! Let me go!" With a shove to Aisha's throat, Jim knocked himself away and ran for the door when a loud crack sent him stumbling backwards.

"Suzu!" Aisha yelled. Snatching Jim back into her arms, she caressed his reddened cheek from where Suzuka had slapped him. "How could you be so cruel? Don't you understand how Jim is feeling?"

"Jim, Melfina's dead and there's nothing more we can do for her. She sacrificed herself to save Gene and right now, he's fighting so that her death wasn't in vain. If we can, we'll come back for her after Gene wins. But for now, it's more important that the people who are still alive to stay that way." Calming down from his hysteria, Jim's body collapsed into Aisha's arms as he began weeping into her shoulder, his body quaking with sobs.

"Why?" he sniffled. "Why did this have to happen? Why Mel?"

"I know," Aisha said as she did her best to comfort him, her own eyes flooding onto his shoulder. "It's not fair. Melfina was too good a person to have something like this happen to her." Suzuka watched Jim and Aisha cry into each other's arms and felt as though she was about to break down herself when a strong hand grasped her shoulder. Looking over to Mazren, she saw her own sadness reflected in his eyes and the understanding between them was enough for Suzuka to stay strong just a little longer.

"Heads up everyone!" Keibara warned. "We've got company!" Further along the spaceport that made up the base of the fortress, over two dozen guards and Toku officials spilled out of a doorway. Some of the guards noticed them and began to advance towards them, their blaster spears charging to fire.

"Great," Suzuka heard Mazren say. With his arm finally healed, Mazren drew his guns as Slag took position beside him. "This is all we need."

With his ribs shattered and his organs hemorrhaged, even the act of breathing was enough to send waves of agonizing pain through Karg's body. Fortunately, the boy who was with Melfina had managed to purge the virus from one of the elevators. Leaning against the side of the car, Karg clutched his chest as he felt the battle going on outside. _It looks like her plan worked,_ Karg thought. _Now it all depends on the strength of Gene Starwind. _Suddenly, the elevator lurched to a stop, making Karg hiss in pain before coughing up another mouthful of blood. Karg wiped his lips as he exited the elevator and realized his time was almost up. After the fight with Mazren, Karg had used what little bit of his ki remained just to keep himself moving. _Just a little further,_ he told himself as he forced his body down the hall to Shidowkun's throne room. _Can't give in yet. Still something I have to do._

Stepping through the damaged entrance, Karg searched for Melfina's body and found it lying on the left side of the throne room. Beside her, a glowing blue figure kneeled on the floor, its hand gently stroking Melfina's head as Karg approached. His shadow fell across her and the Maiden of the Leyline looked up to him with tear filled eyes.

"I realized this was what might happen if I didn't stop her," she admitted. "But I didn't expect it to hurt like this."

"No one ever does," Karg answered. "But there's more important business to attend to. What is her condition?" The Maiden turned her attention back to Melfina as her ethereal fingers penetrated into Melfina's cranium.

"She's lost a good deal of blood and there is significant damage to her right ventricle. However, her technological components have protected her brain from oxygen starvation. We should be able to succeed."

"Then let's do it."

"Of course. First, I need you to remove Gene's knife. Otherwise we won't be able to repair the physical damage." Karg nodded and braced himself against a nearby pillar as he lowered himself to the floor, his hand grasping the knife in Melfina's chest as he gently pulled it out of her. Tossing it aside, Karg slid his hands underneath Melfina's body and lifted her up; his teeth gritting from the further strain on his body as he forced himself to stand.

"Now do it," he ordered. "Hurry, while I still have the strength." The Maiden rose off the ground and came towards Karg, halting a second to look up at his heavily scarred face.

"I want you to know that I am grateful for what you are doing," she told him. "And I assure you that unlike Shidowkun, I will keep my half of our bargain." Karg frowned as his eyes moved from the Maiden to the dead girl in his arms.

"At this moment, I could care less about our deal. I do this for her…and for Sienna." The Maiden nodded and smiled up at him.

"I understand," she replied as she placed her hands over Melfina's heart, her wings glowing white as they stretched and enveloped around Karg's body.

With a fling of its sword, the Destroyer launched a barrage of energy shards as Gene slashed with his own sword, firing several energy blasts that intercepted and neutralized the attack. Driving himself forward, Gene prepared to surprise attack through the resulting smokescreen when the Destroyer suddenly plunged through first. With no time to dodge, Gene braced his sword as the Destroyer slammed its blade into him, the impact sending Gene crashing into the ground. Unwilling to give its opponent the time to recover, the Destroyer dove after him, its sword creating an explosion of power where it struck. As the dust cleared, the demonic creature surveyed the area for any trace of its foe when a something attacked from beneath, cutting a deep gash across its spine. Before the Destroyer had delivered its second blow, Gene had used the power to phase into the ground before doubling around and attacking from the rear. Capitalizing on his enemy's shock, Gene grabbed the Destroyer's head, slamming the creature face first into the earth and dragging it across the ground before spinning it over his head and hurling it into the distance. The Destroyer bounced and skidded across the desiccated landscape before slamming into the stone face of a small cliff, the resulting avalanche trapping it under slabs of fallen rock.

"Game over!" Gene yelled as he raised his weapon over his head. From within, the Sword's power manifested itself further into the blade of energy, making it grow and blaze higher until it towered over Gene like a monolith. Gene leapt towards the Destroyer and swung the giant sword towards it when the pile of rubble exploded, consuming and destroying everything around it.

Through the haze of her tear-reddened eyes, Aisha looked up as the remaining fortress guards advanced towards them. She saw the others prepare to face them and was torn between her desire to help them fight and her need to care for Jim. She was about to make her decision when the sound of an explosion ripped the air and rocked the world around them. A sharp feeling of cold dread clutched Aisha's heart as she and every other pair of eyes turned to the source of the blast. In the nearby distance, a sheet of red and black flames shot from the ground towards the sky. In its center, an enormous figure began to grow and take form. Vaguely man shaped, it looked to be twice as tall as the Outlaw Star. On its head, three crests extended from its forehead to wrap around the top and sides of its blazing cranium while a pair of huge demonic wings stretched out from its back to breach the blazing geyser. A flap of the giant's wings dispersed the remainder of its aura as a barbed tail grew from its lower back to thrash along the ground. From every major joint; slabs of bone burst from its flesh to create a sort of natural armor. Its transformation complete, the Destroyer's eyes ignited red and it opened its mouth to roar, the earth and sky rumbling with its power.

"Okay," Keibara said. "I'm beginning to think that staying behind wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Gene," Aisha heard Jim say.

"Jim no!" Aisha told him. "Don't make a sound. Maybe it won't even notice us." Suzu and the rest seemed to think the same and froze. However, the Toku guards and officials didn't share the feeling.

"He did it!" a guard yelled. "Shidowkun finally has the power!"

"Hail Shidowkun!" another cheered. "Now the Toku will rule!"

"Stop you fools!" Jubei yelled. But it was too late. The Destroyer heard the cries of the men who had once served him and turned towards the fortress, its eyes shining brighter before discharging an energy blast towards them.

As the sound of the second explosion reached him, Gene attempted to move and felt his torso pinned beneath the ground and a slab of rock. Despite the ringing in his ears and the numbness beneath his waist, Gene summoned the sword's power and lifted the stone off of him. Channeling the power to heal him, Gene looked up to what the Destroyer had turned into as the base of the fortress was consumed in a fireball. _Guys! _his mind screamed. Gene reached out with his feelings and to his relief found that Jim and the others had escaped the blast. Unfortunately, the Destroyer had also sensed them and was beginning to advance towards them.

"Hey!" Gene yelled as he forced his exhausted body to stand. Even with his body repaired, the combined strain of fighting the Destroyer and using the Sword's power to a higher level than before had exhausted practically all of his strength. "Where're you going? We're not done here! Come on." But the Destroyer ignored him as it continued to where his crew stood powerless to stop it. "Damn it, get away from them you son of a bitch!" Throwing out his hand, Gene fired a wave of energy that struck the Destroyer's back just above its tail. Yet despite putting all his strength into the attack, the demonic giant still ignored him. Finally drained of his remaining stamina, Gene collapsed to his knees.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, his eyes glued to the S-shaped Dragon crest on his hand. "You're supposed to be ultimate power. So why aren't you doing anything?" The crest began to shine, its heat traveling up Gene's arm to revitalize him again. "That's not enough!" Gene screamed. "I need more. I can't beat him like this. Come on do something!" The light from the crest intensified and Gene gritted his teeth as his body felt like several burning needles were being stabbed into him at once. Beneath him, the ground cracked and heaved and the air ignited with the Sword's power. "Khan said that we're linked right? That you feel the same things I do right? Well guess right. That thing is going to kill everyone. Do you really want to let that happen? Because I'm not losing anyone else do you hear me!" Gene forced himself to stand and bolts of white energy crackled across him. Inside, Gene's blood began to boil as it burst out through hemorrhages in his skin. "I don't care if I die! I don't care if I lose everything else! Do you understand! Now give…it…to…ME!" With Gene's scream, the power consuming his body blazed forward and spread over him before sinking into his center and exploding from within.

With his despair over Melfina's death overwhelmed by fear of the Destroyer, Jim watched paralyzed as the demonic giant decimated the ones who had served its human incarnation. The explosion was racing towards them when Jubei threw himself ahead of the others, his staff shining gold as he created a barrier that redirected the shockwave along a different path. But while the Wiseman's magic had saved them from being incinerated, the altered path of the explosion had carved a deep gash into the spaceport around the fortress's base. With a creak of bending metal, the landing pad on which the Outlaw Star was perched dipped and slowly plummeted downward.

"Gillium!" Jim screamed as he saw the red grappler ship pitch nose-first into the ground. The sound of thundering footsteps began to rattle the earth as Jim and the others looked up to see the Destroyer coming towards them, its tail thrashing across the ground.

"Guys come on," Aisha yelled. "We've got to get back inside before that thing sees us!"

"It wouldn't do any good," Jubei gasped as he leaned on Keibara's shoulder. "It knows that we're here. And nothing in the universe would be able to stand up to something like that."

"I'll take those odds," Mazren remarked. Shedding his jacket and his body armor, Mazren stepped forward as the Destroyer finally stood over them. Grasping his hands in front of his chest, Mazren's arms began to crackle with the final remains of his energy. "I don't care how strong that thing is. If it's going to kill us, then I'm going to make sure he gets something in return." Beside Mazren, Suzuka came forward to join him, her bokuto drawn and ready to strike. The Destroyer craned its head downward, its skull-like visage devoid of either contempt or amusement as its tail rose over its shoulder.

"Accepting death with grace is the mark of a true warrior," she told him as the wooden blade shone white. "But given the circumstances, I think I'd rather do it this way myself." Mazren smiled in resignation as the two of them prepared to put everything they had into one final assault. Nosing his way between then, Slag ruffled his fur and growled, determined to face his final enemy alongside his master. As the barbed tip of the Destroyer's tail began to glow like a heated iron, Jim found his face buried in Aisha's cleavage as she placed her back between him and their impending death.

"Don't look Jim," she told him. "It'll be over soon." Jim closed his eyes and pushed his face into Aisha's body, realizing that all in all he could think of a lot less pleasant ways to die in.

_"GET AWAY FROM THEM"_

_Gene, _Jim realized as his eyes snapped open. Pulling himself out of Aisha's chest, Jim saw a pinpoint of light appear where the Destroyer had emerged before a ball of blue and white flames burst forward and slammed into the Destroyer, knocking off its feet and sending it crashing into the ground. Jim and the others watched as the massive sphere reversed direction back towards them and slowly began to unfold into another gigantic humanoid shape. As the second giant placed itself between them and the Destroyer, Jim looked up and felt a mixture of shock and awe grow inside him. As tall as the Destroyer, the second giant's body was packed with miniature stars, almost as if someone had sculpted space into a physical body. Its head was wreathed in a crown of blue flames while four white wings; two angelic and two draconic; sprouted from its back. As the Destroyer recovered itself and saw its new opponent, the dark titan's eyes blazed in fury as it charged forward, its body igniting with an aura of dark flames. The new giant ignited its own aura as it charged forward and crashed into the Destroyer head on. The energies from their respective powers mixed and wrapped around them, forming a tornado of flames that rose skyward and carried them into the atmosphere. On the ground, Mazren and Suzuka dissipated their attack as they watched the spectacle before them.

"Okay," Mazren said. "Now I've seen everything."

"Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!" Aisha yelled. "Will someone please tell me just what the hell is going on!"

"It's Gene," Jim answered. "He did it."

"Did what?" Keibara asked. "Master Jubei how…I mean…what was that?" Following the rising typhoon of light and darkness, the Wiseman nodded and smiled in amazement.

"The boy is right," he told them. "It is Gene Starwind. He's mastered the Sword's power to a level that his own body was unable to safely handle."

"So the Sword transformed him into something that could!" Suzuka exclaimed.

"Precisely. Just as Shidowkun has become the Universe's destroyer, Gene Starwind has become the one who will preserve it." As the battle between the two titans rose into the heavens, Jim broke free of Aisha's grip and ran to the edge of the platform.

"Do it Gene!" he yelled. "Make him pay for what he did!"

_(As the battle rages to its climax, Gene has mastered the Sword's power to a level that rivals that of Shidowkun. But will even the infinite strength of the Preserver prove to be a match for the dark power of the Destroyer? And what is the secret plan of the Maiden? Why did she lie to Gene about not being able to revive Melfina? The battle comes to a head in our final explosive chapter, which is posted right now. But first, leave a review.)_


	25. The Blessing of the Sword

**CHAPTER 24:**

The Blessing of the Sword

(_Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the_ _Outlaw Star, anime or manga. So Bandai,_ _Sunrise__, or whoever owns the rights to Outlaw Star, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

Higher and higher the blazing cyclone rose into the atmosphere. When it finally breached the clouds, the warring titans burst free, the shockwave clearing the sky around them. Spreading all four of its wings, the Preserver readied itself as the Destroyer circled around to attack. Though spawned by the collective wills of Gene Starwind and the Ryunoken Sword, it was no longer either of them. It could feel the energies of the universe pulsing through its body, guiding its actions as the voice of every living creature called out for it to kill the Destoyer. The Preserver heard their cry and made their voice his own as it flew to meet its enemy's challenge. The Destroyer made the first move, striking at the Preserver's throat with its talons. The titan of light retaliated with its fist, and the passing strikes cast bolts of lighting to streak across the sky. Returning for a second pass, the Preserver slammed into the Destroyer and knocked the titan of darkness into a nearby cloud. The Preserver chased after its opponent for a second attack when suddenly the Destroyer split itself into seven smaller versions of itself. The miniature Destroyers flew around the Preserver and slashed their barbed tails across its body. Rejoining back into one, the Destroyer charged its energy and unleashed several draconic energy blasts that closed in on the Preserver from all sides as the titan of light flew upwards and flailed its wings, firing a hail of energy bolts that rained down and annihilated the dragons. Rising after it, the Destroyer created a lash of red and black flames which he cracked towards the Preserver's head. The Preserver countered with a lash of blue and white flames and easily deflected its enemy's attack. Pursuing each other with god-like wrath, the two titans cracked their flaming whips against each other, igniting sparks that lit the sky and showered the earth beneath them until both their lashes suddenly became tangled together. In the rage of battle, the giants pulled their lashes taught, attempting to yank the other into reach for a decisive blow when the whips split, the recoil sending them flying in opposite directions. With a flap of their wings, the mammoth beings regained control and charged forward, the fury of their attacks ripping the air with each strike.

Down on the ground, Mazren watched the battle in the sky intensify to the point that he could barely keep up. His eyes flitted from left to right, following after the two titans as they slammed into each other with the fury of a thunderstorm. Beneath him, Slag huddled on the ground and whined. He could sense the power and it frightened him.

"Who's winning? Who's winning?" Aisha yelled. "Is Gene winning? Someone tell me who's winning!"

"Neither of them is winning," Suzuka told her. "Both their powers are matched. And each attack only increases their strength even further."

"If they keep up this up they're going to kill each other!" Keibara yelled.

"I fear it's much worse than that," Jubei commented. Mazren turned away from the fight as he and everyone else stared at the Wiseman.

"How much worse?" he asked. Flattening his palms, Jubei pressed them together to illustrate his point.

"We have two equally opposing forces. One positive, one negative. But instead of harmonizing they're clashing against other. As a result, huge amounts of unstable energy are being produced. If one of them doesn't fall soon then the resulting backlash could tear a hole in the fabric of space and time, causing all of existence to collapse into itself."

"You mean like a black hole?" Jim asked.

"Only much more powerful." Mazren looked to his comrades and saw expressions of worry begin to grow on their faces.

"Yeah like that'll happen." As the others switched their attention to him, Mazren turned back to the battle overhead. "So what if Shidowkun's become the Destroyer? He's still the same arrogant conceited bastard he's always been. Why else do you think that he's fighting so hard?"

"You're right!" Aisha said. "This battle isn't over yet. Not by a long shot!"

"Yeah!" Jim added. "No one can beat Gene now. He's the Preserver. He's going to win and that's that." Slag barked in agreement as Jim and Aisha began to cheer for Gene to win. Humming to himself, Mazren suddenly felt Suzuka take his hand in hers.

"You certainly convinced them," she said.

"I know," he replied as he squeezed back. "Now I just wish I could convince myself."

Infuriated by the strength of its rival, the Destroyer's attacks became more and more frantic. Igniting the aura around its body, the Destroyer released its energy in a flurry of explosive blasts. The Preserver wrapped its wings around its body like a shield and forced its way through the barrage. The Destroyer met the charge head on and the two titans grappled with each other, their auras igniting the sky as they struggled against each other. Seeing an opportunity, the Destroyer sneaked its tail around and stabbed towards the Preserver's head. But at the last second, the Preserver maneuvered its left wing into place and blocked the sneak attack in time. The unexpected defense threw the dark titan off balance, allowing the Preserver to pull away its fist and strike across the Destroyer's jaw. With its enemy stunned, The Preserver charged forward, its fists slamming into the Destroyer with the speed and fury of an avalanche. Unable to block against every blow, the Destroyer blindly lashed out with its clawed foot and successfully kicked itself away. Forming an energy ball in its hand, the Destroyer prepared to hurl the projectile when it sensed the Preserver materialize behind it. Before it had a chance to counter, the titan of light snapped its wings forward and the resulting shockwave hurtled the Destroyer earthward as the Preserver tackled it from behind, increasing the momentum even further. Energizing its aura to the highest level, the Preserver drove the Destroyer towards the quickly approaching ground. Once it impacted, the battle would be over.

Until it saw just where it was heading.

As the pinnacle of Shidowkun's tower came into view, the voice of Gene Starwind cried out from inside and the Preserver's energy flickered slightly. Seeing its chance, the Destroyer jabbed the slab of bony armor growing out of its elbow into the Preserver's abdomen, knocking it loose enough for the dark titan to wrap its tail around the Preserver's neck and throw it off.

Hoping that it was over, Suzuka and the others watched horrified as the Destroyer reversed the Preserver's attack and hurtled it towards earth.

"Everyone hit the dirt!" Mazren yelled as he grabbed Suzuka and threw himself on top of her and Slag. Aisha did the same with Jim while Jubei and Keibara hung on to each other. In the distance, Suzuka heard the Preserver crash with a thunderous boom as a shockwave of air and dirt washed over them all. Through the ringing of her ears and the stinging grit in her eyes, Suzuka felt Mazren slowly lean off of her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I've had better days." Beside her, Slag shook off the dirt covering his coat and sneezed. With a flurry of dust, Aisha peeled herself and Jim off the ground as she rubbed her ears.

"Ow my head," she whined. "My ears are going to be ringing for weeks after that."

"What about Gene?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Keibara answered. "But here comes the next one." Suzuka looked skyward and saw the Destroyer hovering in the air above them. The dark giant raised its arms over its head and the air began to shimmer as a ball of energy began to accumulate in its hands. The ball quickly grew bigger and bigger as the Destroyer added more and more energy until it was almost as big as itself. Once it was completed, the dark titan's eyes cast down towards where the Preserver had landed as it pulled back its arms and hurled the energy ball forward. Time froze as Suzuka realized that the end had finally come when a pillar of light burst from the ground. Launching into the air, the Preserver slammed its palm into the energy ball, its aura spreading to the projectile; warping the energies and redirecting them back to the Destroyer. Surprised by the unexpected turn of events, the Destroyer raised its aura like a shield as the ball slammed into it, carrying the dark titan into the distance before an explosion lit up the night sky.

"Is it over?" Aisha asked. "Did Gene finally get him?"

"No," Jubei answered. "I can still feel the Destroyer's energy. It'll recover quickly and return even more powerful than ever."

"I guess Skinny had better do something quick then," Keibara added. "Otherwise…oh no look!" Suzuka and the others followed Keibara's line of vision and a cold dread stabbed into Suzuka's heart. The Preserver-the embodiment of both Gene and the Ryunoken Sword-was falling apart. Its body was rapidly shrinking as it sank to the ground; whole pieces of it breaking off and disintegrating. _Gene no!_ Suzuka thought. _Gene please get up!_

The Preserver's body continued to shrink and flake away until all that remained was Gene Starwind. The weary outlaw fell to his knees and looked up to the sky where the Destroyer had vanished. After the Sword had transformed him, it was like he was watching a dream he had no control over. But when he saw that he was going to crash into the tower, he started to wake up. After that, all he could do was delay the inevitable as he quickly lost his grip on the power.

"Come on," he told the Sword. "We're not done yet. You've got to turn me back into that thing so we can win." But no matter how hard he tried to focus, the power wouldn't come. Was his mind finally and totally burned out? Or was it something else? Gene stared at the S-shaped Dragon crest on his hand and began to wonder if the Sword was trying to tell him that transforming again wouldn't be enough to win. _Then what would? _Gene asked. Gene closed his eyes and racked his brain as he searched for an answer. Images of the Leyline, Melfina, his training with Jubei and Tyr, and the stone tablets on Tenrei flashed across his mind. _The tablets,_ Gene thought. The fourth tablet showed the Destroyer with the Sword contained within. Didn't Khan tell him that the Sword accepted or rejected those who grasped it based on its compatibility with their own ki? That's why Mazren was thrown off when he tried to take it so maybe…

A smile spread across Gene's face as the power began to flow of its own accord, reenergizing his body and energy. Rising to his feet, Gene looked up to where the Destroyer had vanished and knew what he had to do.

"All right you son of a bitch. You want the Sword that much, then I'll give it to you."

High above the planet's atmosphere, the Destroyer floated along the outskirts of the orbital ring. In the distance, an arm was pulled through space to reattach to its damaged shoulder. The left leg, hanging on by a strand of flesh, began to reconnect the bones and muscle of the hip as a new tail sprouted from the bloody stump. As the mangled wings stitched together, the Destroyer's eyes slowly opened and glowed red in fury. Gene Starwind had stood against its will. He had even caused it pain. For millennia it had slept imprisoned until the intruder had awakened it, absorbing the its power and becoming its incarnation. Watching through the eyes of its puppet, the Destroyer had patiently waited, learning the concepts of sentience and domination until it at last developed a will of its own. After all this time, it would not be denied any further.

As the Destroyer's rage began to rise, its aura flamed around its body. But instead of immediately charging back into the fight, it increased the strength of its aura even further, crushing the surrounding debris with its radiating energy. This time when it attacked, nothing would be left standing.

Reaching above him, Gene reached out with the Sword's power. He had first used it this way during the fight with the android servants. But this time, the object he was reaching for was at least five miles away. Then again, if he could transform into something that could rival the Destroyer then why couldn't he pull this off?

Far away, in the rubble of Shidowun's throne room, Gene's Caster Blade began to shake as it slowly skidded across the floor and suddenly launched into the air. Flying through the hole Suzuka had made in the wall, the Caster Blade glided through the sky where it aimed downward and dove itself handle first into Gene's waiting hand.

"Yes!" Gene said. "Now for the hard part." Reaching to his belt, Gene pulled his remaining caster shell and griped the number 9 in both fists. Next, Gene focused his mind on the Sword, his arms glowing white as he pushed it forward. On his hand, the dragon crest ignited with white flames and burned away as he felt the Sword exit his body and enter the number 9. After a brief second of forcing the energies together, Gene relaxed and opened his hands. In his palms, the number nine shone with the light and heat of a flare. Thanks to Tyr's training, the Sword was now compacted inside the shell.

"Here goes nothing," Gene sighed. Snapping the chamber open, Gene inserted the glowing shell into the Caster Blade and aimed at a star that was slowly growing brighter. _Look's like you're__ ready to end this. That suits me just fine._ Taking a deep breath, Gene closed his eyes and concentrated on the power contained within his Caster. When Jubei had first taken it out of him, Gene had been able to control the sword and call it back to him in a moment of desperation. Now he'd have to do it again.

Around Gene, the air shimmered and glowed as wisps of energy materialized and rotated around him before being sucked into the caster where they combined with the sword. As the chamber began to fill with the energies straining inside it, Gene forced them to compact and drew in even more. Unfortunately, it didn't take long before Gene couldn't compact the power any further and the energy began to leak out.

"It's not enough," he growled through the stress. "I need more."

_"Help him."_

As the voice spoke into his ears, Jim's attention broke away from where the Preserver had vanished and he searched for the source. Around him; Suzuka, Mazren, and Aisha seemed to be in similar states of confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Jubei asked.

"Am I the only one who heard that?" Aisha asked, her tail twitching nervously.

"Heard what?" Keibara asked

"Someone just told us to help someone," Mazren answered. Slag whined beside him. He too had seemed to hear the voice.

"This might sound crazy," Jim remarked. "But that sounded a lot like Mel."

"But different somehow," Suzuka added.

"Forget who said it!" Aisha yelled. "What did she mean, help him?"

"It's Gene," Mazren realized. "He hasn't been able to change back into the Preserver right? Well if something isn't done soon, then the Destroyer's going to win."

"But what can we possibly do?" Suzuka asked.

"You could lend him your strength." All eyes fell on Jubei as Keibara helped him walk towards them. "All of you; join hands and form a circle around me. Keibara, my energy is still depleted so I'll need your help to cast." Jim and the others did as they were instructed and surrounded the Wisman. Jim joined hands with Aisha who joined hands with Suzuka. Suzuka took Mazren's hand and Slag stood between him and Jim. Jim and Mazren both grabbed a hold of Slag's collar as Jubei raised his staff into the air. "Now, reach out with your hearts and mind to Gene Starwind. I shall handle the rest." Jim closed his eyes and attempted to mentally reach out to Gene as he felt something from within connect with the others, joining their spirits as they flew to where Gene was still fighting.

The Destroyer's aura blazed like the sun, casting streams of red and black fire throughout the debris field. There was no more any margin for error. Gene Starwind was going to die. And the best way to insure it was to destroy the planet along with him.

As its power reached its peak, the Destroyer's aura exploded, creating a chain reaction that shattered the orbital rings and showered the planet below with falling debris. With a surge of energy the dark titan dove headlong towards the planet, its power vaporizing any object in its path.

Gene gritted his teeth as his grip began to steadily weaken. The energies he had compacted had begun to seep out of the shell as bolts of crackling energy sprang forth and ripped across the air and ground. Above him, the sky lit up with a shower of falling stars as the light from the Destroyer's aura began to shoot towards him and the Sword called out for him to fire.

"Not yet!" he said aloud. "Damn it it's not enough!"

_You can't do anything without me can you Gene?_

The sudden voice in his head almost made Gene lose his control on the power when he suddenly felt as though someone else was grabbing the stock of the Caster Blade.

"Aisha?"

_Using that trick Tyr taught you huh? There's no way a human will be able to pull this off. Let me show you how it's done. _Aisha gripped the power with him and Gene felt the energies slowly begin to push back together.

"What's going on?" he asked.

_You can't beat this thing on your own Gene, _Mazren's voiced told him. _Besides, this is our fight too. So quit hogging all the glory for yourself._ Adding his grip to Aisha's, Mazren combined his strength with Gene's to further pack in the energy. Gene heard something howl and felt as though a pair of jaws were seizing the Caster along with the others.

"So even the mutt's joining in huh?"

_We're a team Gene,_ Jim said as Gene felt his partner add his presence to the others. _No matter what comes our way we face it together right?_

_Melfina taught us all what it meant to be family,_ Suzuka commented. _Right now, I can think of no better way to honor her memory than by using that as a means to kill that thing. _With the presence of the others adding their power to his own, Gene smiled as he prepared to open himself to them all.

"Then let's do it." As the barriers came crumbling down, their spirits merged towards a single goal, summoning and compacting the Sword's power into one final assault as their strengths fused into one. Jim's loyalty, Aisha's courage, Mazren's drive, Suzuka's calm, Slag's instinct; Gene felt them all flowing around and through him as the power of the attack rose toward its peak.

And then, Gene sensed something else; a pair of gentle arms that wrapped around his waist from behind as a soft voice began to sing inside his heart. _Melfina, _Gene realized. The presence added its own energy to the attack and the power finally reached its apex. The excess energy swirled around Gene like a typhoon as chunks of earth were lifted into the air and crushed. In the sky above, the Destroyer entered the atmosphere and burst through the clouds as it hurtled towards its target. Taking aim, Gene's grip tightened and prepared to fire.

"No contest!" Gene said as he pulled the trigger. The shockwave from the blast roared across the surface of the planet, scouring the ground as the massive energy blast rose into the sky. At its head, the energy warped and shaped into a giant fist as it flew forward and smashed into the Destroyer. With a flash that illuminated the sky and an explosion that shook the planet, the Destroyer's aura was shattered as the dark titan was sent flying through the air. Turning around, the energy blast reshaped itself into a gigantic serpentine dragon that aimed straight for the Destroyer's heart. The demonic giant raised its hand to block, but the dragon blasted through it like wet paper before plunging through the Destroyer's chest. Exiting through its back, the Dragon's coils wrapped around the Destroyer's torso and limbs as it sank its jaws into the titan's throat. With the Destroyer wounded and trapped, the dragon snapped its coils and slammed the struggling and roaring giant into the ground, creating an explosion of white fire that spread across the planet's surface in a flood.

"Jim, Jim are you all right?"

From far away, Jim heard Aisha's voice call out for him. But it wasn't until something warm and damp caressed his face that he made a conscious effort to wake up. _Is that Aisha? _Jim thought as he felt his face begin to heat. _Man could she use a breath mint. _Forcing his eyes open, Jim looked up through the haze and saw a familiar face smiling down on him.

"Hey, glad to see you're awake." Jim looked around and saw that his head was lying on Aisha's lap. He also noticed that Aisha had changed into one of her spare uniforms. Just how many of those things did she have anyway? "Are you okay Jim? You're blushing?" As Jim mustered up the courage to ask if it was her he had felt, something else poked its head into Jim's view. Wagging his tail in relief, Slag whined and licked Jim's face. "Slag was worried about you too."

"So I noticed," Jim said as pushed the wolf away in a mixture of disgust and disappointment. With Aisha's help, Jim rose to a sitting position and finally noticed the changes that had gone on while he was out. With eyes widened in shock, Jim slowly stood to his feet to get a better view. Where once there was only a burned wasteland, there was now an endless field of green. Grass and trees had sprouted where the lava pits had previously spawned jets of flaming gas. The call of birds drew Jim's attention overhead where he saw that even Shidowkun's fortress had been changed. The intimidating black stone tower had been bleached white, as if it had been thoroughly scrubbed for the first time in years. "What the…"

"It happened after Gene killed the Destroyer." Jim turned around and saw Suzuka, Keibara, and Jubei sitting on a pile of rubble. "Remember that flash?" the assassin asked as she drank from a cup of tea. "From what Jubei's told me, the resulting backlash from the attack reignited this planet's life force."

"To be more precise," the Wiseman commented, "Shidowkun had thrown this world's forces of life and death out of balance in order to increase his own strength. After his death, the power of the Sword restored the balance. Now, all is as it was here." Remembering the battle, Jim looked around and saw that not only was Gene missing, Mazren was too.

"Hey, where's…"

"Don't worry," Keibara told him. "Skinny's alive. Your ship and Master Jubei worked together to locate him and Mazren went to pick him up." It was then that Jim noticed the bright red grappler ship that was parked just behind the others. Running forward, Jim inspected the Outlaw Star and saw to his relief that only a few of the bow hull plates and two of the forward scanners had been crushed. The engines and everything else seemed unharmed.

"Gillium!" he called out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine Jim," the computer answered. "All vital systems are intact. Once you and the others are ready taking off should be no problem at all. By the way, where is Melfina? My sensors may be damaged but I can detect no sign of her in the immediate vicinity." Jim lowered his head to the ground and fought to contain the tears that threatened to fall.

"She's dead," he answered through a clenched voice. "Shidowkun killed her." The Outlaw Star's computer was silent as he analyzed what Jim had told him.

"I'm very sorry Jim. Like you, I was fond of her as well." Jim didn't answer. He had gotten back to the throne room in time to see the knife embed itself in Melfina's chest. It was a scene that he would never be able to forget. "But where is Gene?" Gillium asked. "I don't detect his presence either. Did Shidowkun kill him as well?" Before Jim could answer, the sound of an approaching car caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder and saw his Eirfrau drive onto the ruins of the landing port. As it came to a stop, Jim saw Mazren climb out of the driver's side as Gene slowly pulled himself out of the passenger. "Gene!" Jim called out. He and the others ran to and surrounded their friend. Jim was about to forget his pride and embrace his aniki when he noticed how tired Gene looked. His clothes were torn and stained with blood while his eyes had a vacant, hollow stare. "Are you okay Gene?" Gene looked down at Jim and managed to smile emptily at him.

"Physically I couldn't be better." Gene rubbed his eyes and Jim suddenly noticed the back of Gene's right hand.

"Gene, the mark's gone."

"I know Jim," Gene said. "So is the Sword. But I don't know what happened to it."

"Its work was finished," Jubei answered. "It achieved what it sought to accomplish and now it has moved on to where it's needed next."

"Well at least something got accomplished," Gene said. Jim and the others looked to each other and they all grew the same expression as Gene. The battle was over, but the victory hardly seemed worth what they had lost. Pushing his way out of the circle, Gene began to walk towards the tower. "Come on," he told them. "Let's go get Mel. The least we can do is take her home."

"Right behind you," Mazren said as he and Suzuka trailed after. Jim was about to follow himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, we can stay down here if you like," Aisha told him. Jim shook his head.

"I'll be alright." Jim knew that as much pain he was in, it was nowhere near as much as what Gene was feeling. _It's just not fair, _Jim thought as he bit his lip. _We went through all that and we didn't even get what we were really fighting for. What kind of victory is that?_ He and Aisha were just starting to catch up to the others when Jubei suddenly called out for them.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Suzuka asked as they all turned to face the Wiseman. Underneath his hat, Jubei's eyes rose to the top of Shidowkun's tower.

"It's very faint," he said. "But I sense something that feels almost alive." Jim looked to the other and a faint glimmer of hope appeared in all their eyes.

"Hey Gene!" Jim called out. But Gene had already heard Jubei and was running ahead of them into the fortress. Not wanting to be left behind, the others chased after him with Jubei and Keibara following behind. Going down the same passageway they had entered, they found themselves in the lobby where the fortress guards had caught them. But Gene was nowhere to be seen.

"Now where'd he go?" Aisha asked. "You know this place is getting old really fast."

"Let's just focus on getting to the top for now," Mazren said. "He'll catch to us sooner or later."

"Good point," Jim added as he pulled out his PA. "There's an elevator that I managed to get working somewhere. Give me a minute and I'll find it."

Gene's mind and spirit had felt like lead ever since he regained consciousness from the fight. Still, he pushed forward in his frantic climb to the top of the tower. The glimmer of hope that Melfina could still be alive was more than enough to motivate him. _Melfina just hold on, _he prayed. _I felt you join in with the others so you have to be alive. Melfina please just hold on. _Ascending the stairway he and Jim had taken to the 26th floor, Gene turned a corner and almost crashed into a figure standing in his way. Gene reached for his caster blade, believing one of the guards had survived, but stopped when he suddenly saw the wings growing out of the figure's back.

"I see you've defeated the Destroyer," the Maiden told him. "That's not something just anyone could accomplish. You should be proud of yourself Gene. You've saved the universe from an unbearable fate." Gene scowled as he holstered his weapon.

"I don't have time for this, so if you don't mind…"

"You're trying to get the Melfina are you not?" Gene felt his eyes widen as the glimmer of hope within him began to grow.

"You mean she's still alive?" The Maiden frowned as she pursed her lips.

"Melfina isn't dead, but neither is she alive."

"Well then which the hell is it!" Gene screamed.

"Gene, please calm down. I will show you what I mean. Take my hand and we shall be transported to the peak of the fortress." The Maiden extended her hand and Gene looked at her in doubt. After everything he had gone through, he had had enough of people who spoke in riddles. Still, it didn't look like he had much of a choice. Cautiously, Gene reached forward to take the Maiden's hand and the hallway vanished in a flash of light. A sudden windstorm whipped around him, and Gene found himself in the ruins of Shidowkun's throne room.

"All right now where's Mel?" The maiden pointed towards a column behind him and Gene turned to look, his eyebrow rising in confusion. Stuck to the surface of the pillar was what looked like a cocoon of solid energy. The glowing shell pulsed as if breathing and was lucid enough for Gene to perceive the outline of a small human shaped figure inside. Beneath the column, a pile of dust lay scattered around the remains of what looked like the armor of a fortress guard and the dress Melfina had been wearing. "What the hell is this?"

"When Melfina separated herself from Jim and came back to fight," the Maiden explained, "I knew that she in all likelihood she would be killed so…"

"So you just let her go?" Gene turned from the glowing cocoon to face her, his eyes twisted in rage.

"Gene, I understand how upset you are. But it was the only way for the universe to have any chance of surviving."

"Shut up!" Gene screamed. "I don't give a damn about that! And you've got no right to act like this isn't your fault! You were the ones who created the Destroyer! You were the one who hid like a coward while we did all the fighting! And you were the one who threw away Melfina's life like a piece of garbage so I'd clean up YOUR mess!" Gene lunged for the collar of the Maiden's tunic and his hand passed through her ethereal form like air, sending him stumbling off balance.

"Gene, that's enough," she told him as he stumbled. "I didn't want this to happen to Melfina either. But the rate you were fighting, Shidowkun was going to take Melfina back and then all would be lost. By letting her go, I ensured that Shidowkun's defenses were weakened by the light of Melfina's soul. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to help you escape Shidowkun's clutch, you wouldn't have defeated him, and neither would you have a chance to revive Melfina." Although he hated to admit it, Gene realized that the Maiden had a point. Gritting his teeth, Gene clenched his fist and pounded it against a nearby column.

"So what's the deal? Is she alive or not?" Retreating towards the cocoon, the Maiden gently stroked its glowing surface.

"There was a man here," she explained. "A fortress guard named Karg who like you was a pawn in Shidowkun's plot. But he was touched by Melfina's kindness, and a part of him that was long forgotten began to stir. During the battle, he freed himself from Shidowkun's control. I spoke with him, told him what I might have to do, and he volunteered to aid me in preserving Melfina's body."

"Preserving?"

"After you engaged the Destroyer outside the fortress, the man and I inspected Melfina's body. Once we learned that her brain was undamaged, the man sacrificed himself, allowing me to sculpt his life force and soul into the form you see here." Hesitantly, Gene approached the cocoon and placed his hand where it looked like Melfina's face was.

"So then, does that mean Melfina's going to be revived?" The Maiden frowned as her eyes locked with Gene's; always a bad sign.

"I'm afraid that this shell can only heal and preserve Melfina's body," she answered. "When a person dies Gene, their spirits ascend to join with the soul of the Universe. Sometimes though, a soul can't completely merge because of a deep emotional tie with an aspect of their existence. I believe that Melfina's soul is one because of her feelings for you. At this moment, I'm using the Leyline to access the ki lines to try and locate her. But I have no idea as to how long it will take. It could be days, or even years. I'm sorry Gene, but this is all I can do for you and her." Removing his hand from the cocoon, Gene stared at where the Dragon crest used to be before he turned to the Maiden and smiled.

"Thanks for you help, but I think I'll take it from here."

"Gene what are you saying?" Grabbing his wrist, Gene relaxed and began to focus. His mind turned inward where it found that almost unnoticeable spark and began to drag it out. In the center of his hand, the skin rose and stretched as a sliver of crystal grew like a budding plant out of his palm.

"This is a shard of the Ryunoken Sword," Gene told her. "Shidowkun said that the Sword leaves a small portion of its power with each host after it departs them. And if he could use his to create a Sword of his own, then I can use mine to bring back Melfina."

"Well," the Maiden said, "theoretically I suppose that it's…"

"It'll work," Gene interrupted. "When the others were joining in the fight with the Destroyer, I felt Melfina join in as well. Now just stand back and let me take care of this."

"Gene wait! I don't think that you're thinking clearly. Even if it is possible, you're still too exhausted from your fight with the Destroyer. If you can't reach Melfina immediately, your spirit may give out and you'll die. At least wait until you're rested before you try something so risky." Gene stopped and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a necklace with a diamond pendant.

"I told Melfina that no matter what I would always come for her," he said. "And that means I won't stop fighting until I get her back. I let her go once already because I was afraid of losing her. I'm not going to do that again."

"And if you die?"

"Then one way or another I'll be with Melfina." Moving closer to the cocoon, Gene turned to the Maiden and smiled. "But if I don't make it, tell Mazren to take care of the others for me." The Maiden smiled back and nodded.

"I will." Turning back to the cocoon, Gene looked to his heart for the image of Melfina; someone who had believed in him when he didn't, who had healed wounds he thought would never heal, and who he'd walk into hell to rescue. The shard in his hand began to glow as it responded to his emotions as Gene pulled back his hand and plunged the crystal into the heart of the cocoon.

The elevator doors couldn't open fast enough for him. As soon as he had space to squeeze through, Jim pushed himself through and ran down the hallway towards Shidowkun's throne room.

"Jim wait up!" Aisha called. Jim ignored her and the others raced after him as he turned the corner and a blinding flash filled the corridor. They all shielded their eyes from the searing brightness as the sound of a strained scream reached their ears. _Gene,_ Jim realized. As the light began to fade, Jim and the others made their way towards the throne room where the source of the light still shone. As they made their way through the doorway, a small figure began to appear in the light. The figure came forward and Jim saw it was a girl with four fairy wings growing out of her back.

"The Maiden," Jim said. He had never seen her before, but he knew that it was her from everything he had learned about Mel and the Leyline. As he and the others watched, the Maiden smiled at them as she raised her hand to bid them goodbye.

"Farewell," she told them. "It was nice to see all of you again." The image of the Maiden faded and another appeared behind it. This one was a huge man who looked to be in his early forties. In his arm, the man carried a six year old girl whose arms were wrapped around his neck. Ignoring the others, the man stared at Mazren and smiled as he gave him the V-sign. Jim looked to Mazren and saw how he seemed to recognize the man. As he overcame his surprise, Mazren smiled back and returned the V-sign as the man and child vanished from sight and the light finally disappeared completely. Searching the throne room, Jim and the others saw no sign of Mel, only Gene leaning against a glowing pod attached to one of the pillars.

"Gene, Gene are you all right?" The sound of Jim's voice pulled Gene out of his daze. The last thing he remembered was plunging the shard into the cocoon. After that, everything was a blur as he felt something attempt to yank him out of his body as he reached and searched an indescribable distance for something important to him. Gene was at the end of his limits and was about to let go of himself when he finally found what he was looking for and yanked it down to him as hard as he could.

_Melfina! _With his sudden realization, Gene pulled his head away and stared at the cocoon in shock. The light from the pod was fading, its surface darkening and hardening into a dull shell. Did it work? Gene put his head against the surface, but heard nothing to indicate anything inside was alive. _Oh no! No this can't be happening!_ _It had to work! I felt her! I know I grabbed her! She can't be dead. Melfina no! _As the others slowly approached, Gene pulled back his fist and pounded on the cocoon, shattering it open on impact. Something fell out of the shell and into Gene's arms, the surprise of it making him collapse onto the floor. Crouching on the ground, Gene looked down at the naked girl cradling in his arms and felt her body shake as a wheezing gasp escaped her lips.

"Melfina?" Torn between hope and despair, Gene brushed a piece of hair from her face as Melfina's eyes slowly opened and looked up to him.

"Gene…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" As soon as she spoke his name, the tears Gene had been holding back finally escaped and he chuckled in relief before yanking Melfina towards him and kissing her fiercely.

"Mel!" Aisha and Jim both cried out as they ran over and threw their arms around her neck. The others followed after and surrounded them. Pushing his way through Aisha and Jim, Slag nosed his way in and licked Melfina's face before nuzzling his head in her lap.

"Melfina," Mazren said as he kneeled down. The big man took Melfina's hand into his own and Gene could have sworn that Mazren's usually steely eyes were about to cry themselves. "Are you all right?"

"I guess so," Melfina answered. "But I feel so tired. What happened to me?"

"Don't you remember anything Mel?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know, everything's so confused and I can't remember anything after coming back here to fight."

"Who cares," Jim cried, his face buried into Melfina's shoulder as he shed tears of joy. "You're safe, that's all that matters."

"Yeah that's right," Mazren added as Gene handed Mel to him, his arms wrapping around Melfina's small body. "But don't ever scare us like that again okay?"

"Okay," Melfina agreed as Suzuka stood above her.

"Melfina," she said, "I'm glad to see that you're all right."

"Hey look everyone," Aisha said as she pointed to Suzuka. "I don't believe it. Suzu the Ice Queen's actually crying."

"Aisha will you stop calling me that! And I am not crying! Well…"and Suzuka smiled as she realized the futility of denial. "Maybe just a little." Handing Melfina back to Gene, Mazren stood up and brushed Suzuka's eye with his knuckle.

"Don't worry; we'll overlook it this one time." Suzuka looked to her and smiled before throwing her arms around Mazren's neck and kissing him even more fiercely than Gene had done to Mel.

"Wow," Aisha said as she watched. "Whoever thought Suzu had it in her?" Suzuka broke away the kiss and beamed at the others.

"Get used to it," she told them. Kneeling down beside Gene and Mel, Keibara laid the coat Gene had discarded during the fight across Melfina's nakedness.

"Hey Mel!" Keibara smiled. "Here, wouldn't want you to catch cold after we saved you."

"Thank you Keibara," Mel said. "But what happened to Shidowkun? Did he escape?"

"No of course not," Gene told her as he buried his nose in her mane. Each time he breathed, Gene took a deep breath of its strawberry scent to assure himself that this was real. "We beat him Mel. He's dead. It's over. It's finally over."

"But is it really?" Aisha asked as she stood up. "I don't want to jinx it, but after everything we've gone through how do we know that this time Shidowkun's gone for good?"

"Good question," Keibara answered. "Maybe he's hiding in the shadows RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"GAAHH THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" Aisha screamed.

"Jubei what do you think?" Suzuka asked. "Is Shidowkun dead?" The charms on the Wiseman's staff rang together as he looked at them from under the brim of his hat.

"The being you call Shidowkun is most certainly dead. However, the entity that was controlling him still exists."

"What!" Mazren yelled. "You've got to be kidding us! It took everything Gene and the Sword threw at him and you're telling us it's still alive."

"It is true that the Sword's power shattered the Destroyer's body," Jubei explained. "But its essence still survives. Remember, the Destroyer was spawned from the collective hatred of the entire universe. It can never be completely defeated because a piece of it lives inside all of us." Seeing the worried looks on their faces, Jubei smiled assuringly. "But after the damage you inflicted, it will be a very long time before the Destroyer becomes a threat to anyone. And even if it should return, as long as there are people like yourselves willing to challenge even fate to defeat it, than I'm sure the Sword with return as well."

"Yeah and so what if it comes back," Gene bragged as he bundled his coat around Melfina. "If it does I'll just kick its ass again." Rising off the floor, Gene lifted Melfina into his arms as Keibara came forward to lay her hand on Melfina's shoulder.

"So Mel do you think that you're going to be all right?"

"I think I will be," Melfina said as she snuggled into Gene's arms.

"Glad to hear it," Keibara replied as turned her attention towards Gene. Clenching her fist, Keibara lightly tapped her knuckle on Gene's chin.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That was a warning shot," Keibara told him. You'd better be the kind of man that Mel deserves. Otherwise, as soon as I finish my training, I'm going to come after you and feed you to Tyr. Likwise," Keibara threatened as she pointed at Suzuka and Aisha, "you two had better be good to your boyfriends. Otherwise, I'll steal both Jim and Mazren away from you."

"Unbelievable," Aisha muttered. "After all this time you're still just a filthy minded pervert."

"Hey, a girl's gotta have fun somehow." Aisha and Keibara smiled at each other before clasping each other's hands in mutual comraderie.

"So Jubei what are you and the Dragon Clan going to do now?" Suzuka asked.

"Now that the Sword's work is finished mine is too," the Wiseman answered. "Maybe now I'll even allow myself to grow old." Stepping towards a ruined section of the wall, Jubei looked across the restored landscape of Shidowkun's world. "For now though, I think I'll stay here. This world is free. It can become a place where all will be welcome; a haven for those with no home."

"What about the Dragon Clan?" Mazren asked.

"I'll leave it up to them to decide whether to stay with me, or to seek out their own path." Turning back to Gene, Jubei approached him. "Perhaps you and your friends would like to stay here as well. Strong leaders are always needed on a new frontier."

"Thanks but no thanks," Gene said. "I'm through being a hero. And now, I just want to go back to being an outlaw." The Wiseman smiled and reached into his tunic, pulling free the medallion that had guided them all to the Sword's planet and placing it around Gene's neck.

"Than as all those before you; accept the Blessing of the Sword; and go forever in peace."

"God I hope not," Gene joked. "Sounds boring as hell." Looking down to Melfina, then to each of his crew; Gene flashed his trademark grin. "Come on everyone, let's go home." With Jubei and Keibara escorting them out, Gene led the others out of the throne room and into the elevator. As the elevator descended to the bottom of the fortress, Gene looked down and smiled at the sight of Melfina asleep in his arms. _I've got my angel back, _Gene thought as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. _And this time, I'm never letting you go again._ As the elevator broke to halt and they exited, Gene felt a large hand fall on his shoulder.

"You know," Mazren said with a grin, "you did pretty good for an inexperienced kid."

"Thanks a lot," Gene replied. "So I guess this now makes me the toughest guy in the universe huh?"

"Yeah right," Mazren said as they exited the fortress and made their way towards the Outlaw Star. "Not while I'm around."

From a safe distance, Keibara watched as the Outlaw Star rose off the platform and climbed into the sky, taking Mel and everyone else with it.

"Are you all right?" Master Jubei asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. To be honest I'm a little sad though."

"That's perfectly understandable. But don't worry. As long as you and Melfina have the desire to see each other, I'm sure that you two shall meet again."

"Yeah you're right," Keibara said, feeling a little bit better. "Say Master Jubei, are Mel and Skinny going to be okay?"

"You mean are they going to live happily ever after?" Keibara nodded and Jubei's face grew a serious expression. "Their love is for each other is great, and that gives them both incredible strength of spirit. Unfortunately, whenever someone possesses great strength, there will always appear those who shall challenge them. And in life, everything must sooner or later come to an end." A light appeared in the sky above them and Jubei and Keibara went to meet their returning comrades. "But in the meantime, I shall say a sutra to grant Gene and Melfina a moment of peace. After everything they've accomplished. They've earned at least that."

As she felt the lips brush against her temple, Melfina slowly woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself lying in her bed aboard the Outlaw Star. Someone stroked her hair, and Melfina looked up and smiled at the pair of warm blue eyes hovering above her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Gene said back. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay." Wrapping her arm around Gene's neck, Melfina pulled herself up to kiss him. Gene's arm snaked around her back and supported her as Melfina's tongue probed into his mouth, making Gene hum in approval. Lifting her off her the mattress, Gene sat at the edge of her bed and placed Melfina across his lap. As Melfina curled against him, the cool air brushed against her naked skin. Gene must have put her to bed as soon as they boarded the Outlaw Star. But unlike in Shidowkun's fortress, Melfina didn't feel scared or vulnerable. She did feel a little cold however. As if sensing this, Gene grabbed her bed sheet and wrapped it around her. As he rested his hand on her shoulder, Melfina caressed it with her own. "So the Sword's really gone?" she asked.

"Yeah that's right," Gene told her. "You know, it feels strange not to have that power anymore, but it also feels good; almost like I've woken up from a bad dream." Gene kissed her forehead as his hand stroked her back. "That's why I came here. I had to make sure that you were still really here." Melfina frowned and Gene pulled away from her. "What's wrong?"

"Gene, I'm starting to remember a little of what happened. Did I die?" Gene sighed and told her everything that had happened; how he had lost control of himself and was almost consumed by Shidowkun, how the Maiden of the Leyline helped him pull himself out, and how Karg had given his life to help Gene and the Maiden bring her back. "I felt so sorry for him," Melfina said. "He was in so much pain and Shidowkun was using that to control him."

"But in the end he was able to break free. And if he hadn't sacrificed himself, I never would have been able to bring you back. As far as I'm concerned that makes up for everything he did under Shidowkun."

"But am I really back?" Melfina asked, a sense of fear begging to wiggle inside her stomach. "What if I lost part of me while I was dead? What if I'm not the same person anymore? What if I'm just a copy of…" but Gene cut her off as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Let me ask you something? Do you love me?"

"Gene I…"

"Just answer the question. Do you love me?" As Melfina calmed down, she considered the question and smiled.

"Yes Gene."

"And do you know that I love you?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Gene's hand began stroking her cheek and Melfina leaned into his touch; the soothing caress slowly pacifying her doubts until Gene lightly pinched her.

"Yeah, you're definitely still you." Melfina looked to him and smiled through her pulled features.

"Yeah right," Melfina said as her hand rose to pinch Gene's cheek. "And you're definitely not dreaming." The two of them released each other and laughed as Melfina relaxed and nestled against him. Her eyes caught sight of Gene's two facial scars and she remembered something important. "Gene, about what Shidowkun said."

"Mel don't worry about it," he assured her. "I know that nothing happened. And even if it did it wouldn't make me think any less of you."

"That's not it," Melfina explained. "It's something else that you should know." Gene cocked his ear and listened as Melfina told him about how she had to pretend to let Harry MacDougal kiss her so that she could escape and how Ron had stopped him from beating her. "The last thing he said before he dragged Harry away was that he had paid you back for your father. It wasn't long after that when I heard an explosion coming from where they were." Gene was silent as he touched the parallel marks on his face.

"I guess that in the end even someone like Ron MacDougal has a shred of decency in him," he finally said. "And don't worry about the thing with Harry. Except how did you get him off you in the first place?"

"Well," Melfina answered, "I had to hit him down there."

"Down where?"

"Down…there." Melfina's eyes lowered to Gene's crotch and his eyes widened in realization. Grimacing at the thought, Gene shook it off and laughed as he pulled Melfina towards him and kissed her.

"I am so proud of you."

"Me too." Melfina leaned her head against Gene's shoulder and sighed in contentment as she felt her eyes beginning to close.

"Well you've been through a lot," Gene said. "I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Gene no," Melfina asked. "Please; stay a little longer." Gene hummed and brushed his lips across her eyes.

"You know I think I will." Turning around, Gene laid her back down on the bed and stood up. Melfina watched through half-closed eyes as Gene quickly stripped out of his clothes before slipping in beside her and gathering her into his arms.

"Better?" he asked as he pulled the bed sheet over them both.

"Much," Melfina said as he snuggled into the warmth of his chest.

"Than you get your rest," he told her. "Because the minute you wake up, I am going to make love to you until you can't take it anymore."

"I can't wait," Melfina sighed. Melfina buried her face into Gene's throat and smiled as a familiar, musky scent found its way into her nose. "Gene, why do you always wear so much cologne?"

"Do you want me not to?"

"No," Melfina said as she drifted into sleep. "No I don't."

And they stayed that way for the next three days.

_(Shidowkun is gone, the Destroyer is defeated, and Gene and Mel are finally together with nothing more to fear. But the story's not over yet! Be here next time for the shocking, explosive, and mind boggling epilogue. Don't forget to review.)_


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_(Official disclaimer: This work is entirely a fan fic. I do not own the rights to Gene, Melfina, or any of the themes, concepts, alien races, planets, starships, or other characters that appear in the "Outlaw Star," anime or manga. So Bandai, Sunrise, or whoever owns the rights to "Outlaw Star," PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME! I'm only doing this to honor your work and to show my respect and appreciation for what has become my favorite anime.)_

_(Author's notes: Well, this is it. The end of my fic. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story and ensuring me that I wasn't wasting my time with this. It's taken me almost three years to get it finished and I appreciate all of your patience. As some of you might already know, I've given permission to Jex the Shadow Psychic to write a sequel to the Ryunoken Sword. There are two reasons for this. When I first began this fic, I had two objectives(1)show everyone how a REAL Outlaw Star fic should be written (2) test and develop my abilities as a writer. I succeeded in both goals beyond my wildest dreams. And now, my college career is almost over and I'm afraid I won't be having the time anymore to write fanfictions. But this won't be the last you all hear from me. For the past few months, I've been researching and developing a Tolkien/Lodoss/Inuyasha-esque idea of mine that I hope to turn into a long term project and maybe even get published. I've already gotten a rough idea for the first book and I plan to write some short back stories that I plan to post on So if you all liked the Ryunoken Sword…trust me……you ain't seen nothing yet!_

_And now, let's watch the ending unfold together.)_

THE TIME: TWO MONTHS LATER

"Swanzo, those parts you ordered are here. They just arrived at supply dock 12."

Without looking up from his clipboard, Swanzo dismissed Diana's announcement with a wave of his gloved hand.

"Yeah yeah, I'll send Mikey to get 'em."

"Mikey is busy loading the ether drive coolant," Diana reminded him. "Besides, since you were the one who lost the money from that upgrade job at the casino then you should be the one to make it up. Of course I suppose I could just take it out of your percentage this month."

"All right all right I'll get the damn parts!" Grumbling under his breath, Swanzo kicked off the deck and floated through the zero-g of the dock. As he rose above the anchored cargo hauler, the Corbanite mechanic pressed a button on his palm and triggered the maneuvering jets in his suit to blast him along the dorsal hull. Over along starboard, Mikey stood next to a tube that pumped coolant into the engines from a tank in the ceiling. "Hey Mikey, give me the keys for the shuttle. I gotta run another errand"

"Diana giving you a hard time again huh?" Mikey asked. Reaching into his coveralls, he retrieved the key and tossed it to his partner. "She sure knows how to run a tight ship. You gotta give her credit for that."

"A tight ship is one thing," Swanzo said. "Being a tight ass is another. Now I know why Mazren was so keen on shoving her onto us."

"I heard that," Diana replied.

"Speaking of which," Mikey said. "I hear word's finally starting to get around about what they did."

"I know," Swanzo agreed. "The whole galactic underground's in an uproar. The Kei falling apart after Hazonko died was just a fluke. But this time, they took out the Master of the entire Toku guild. And now, without their network or a strong leader like Shidowkun, the Toku have begun to fall apart."

"Think they'll come after Gene again?" Mikey asked. "And what about the other Pirate Guilds like the Ban?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. From what I've heard, most of the Toku were members out of fear of Shidowkun alone. Besides, the Toku were the Ban's biggest competition. With them out of the way, they can move in to take their territory for themselves. There's even a rumor going around that the Ban leaders have placed Gene and the others under their protection as a sign of gratitude."

"More like a peace offering," Mikey asked. "They're probably scared they'll wind up on his hit list next. First Hazonko and the Kei and now Shidowkun and the Toku. Gene's become a real Boss killer hasn't he?"

"Yeah I guess. We'll I'd better get those parts before Diana really gets nasty." With a leap off the hull, Swanzo floated down to the deck and strolled down a corridor to the launch bay where the shuttle he and Mikey used for deliveries around Blue Heaven was anchored. As he climbed through the hatch and settled in the pilot's seat, Swanzo scratched the chin of his suit.

"Gene "Boss-killer" Starwind," he repeated to himself. "I like it. Has a nice ring to it."

The doors to the Mount Nantai temple opened with a creak as Urt stepped through the portal and down the hallway towards the central rotunda. As always, Ark and Hadul lacked the common sense to greet their guests at the temple's gateway. Usually, ungracious idiots like them weren't worth her time. But with the fate of the red-haired man and his compatriots still unknown, she decided that she could spare them a few moments. Turning down another corridor, Urt finally found herself at the entrance to the rotunda. She laid her palm on the brass lock, whispered an incantation and the doors opened. Inside, she saw Ark and Hadul standing within the glowing star painted on the rotunda's floor surrounded by the four tablets they had showed to the red-haired man.

"All right you two," she sighed. "What is it this time?" Ark looked over his shoulder and grimaced.

"You know, you could show a little more respect," the strawberry blonde wizard commented. "This is a temple you know."

"You're one to talk about disrespecting Holy Ground. Especially after the last time I caught you two trying to sneak into my apprentices' bathhouses."

"We would have gotten away with it too," Ark said. "If Hadul hadn't had another of his fits."

"Ah now that was a sight to remember," the old man sighed. "But enough about fond memories." Hadul stepped aside and gestured to the stone tablets. "Remember these?"

"Of course," Urt answered. "They're the artifacts we uncovered during our original journey."

"Look closer," Ark told her. Intrigued, Urt stepped forward for a more precise examiniation. The first three looked exactly the same. It wasn't until she saw the fourth tablet that Urt realized what had Ark and Hadul in an uproar. Where the stone marker had originally showed the dark giant in possession of the sword, it now showed the giant impaled on the weapon's blade as it rose into the sky. Along the tablet's bottom, five figures walked beneath the slain monster. The central figure was a man carrying a young woman in his arms. To his left, a woman in a robe and a larger man walked side by side while a boy and a Ctarl woman walked to the central figure's right.

"Is this all?" Urt asked as she turned away. "I thought you two had something important to show me."

"Wait a minute!" Ark called after her. "This is important! Don't you get it? The tablets have changed! There's no telling what this could mean." Urt halted but didn't turn around. She didn't want Ark to interpret her smile as meant him.

"It should be obvious even to you," she said. "It's an ending. But's it's also a beginning."

Michael Redburg cursed as the water dripped across his favorite trench coat. That idiot weatherman for the morning broadcast had said Heifong City was only going to have a light shower sometime in the afternoon. So Michael had decided to walk to the KTX tower and ended up getting drenched when the sky suddenly opened up and poured itself right onto his head. As he entered the building, his employees could see what had happened to their station's manager and gave him a wide birth.

After riding the elevator to his office on the top floor, Michael took off his coat to hang over the heater and slumped into his chair. He wiped the rain from his receding hairline and decided to fire the weatherman later. Right now, there were more important matters to be discussed.

"Renee," he called over the intercom. "Have the people down in studio 5 found a top story for tonight's broadcast yet?"

"Not yet Mr. Redburg," his secretary answered. "They're still looking for something but I can check back if you'd like." Now Michael was even more irritated. Ratings had been bad recently. If his people couldn't find anything that could really grip the viewers' attentions then drastic actions would have to be taken.

Suddenly, Michael noticed that his computer screen had been turned on. Not only that, an e-mail had been sent to him. Did Renee turn on his computer before he came in? Michael dismissed that thought when he remembered that Renee didn't have the password. _All right,_ he decided. _Let's see what this is._ It was probably just another student asking for an internship. He clicked it open, only to find that the e-mail had no message; just some bizarre S-shaped dragon symbol decorating an attachment file. With his curiosity piqued, Michael opened the file and quickly scanned through it.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered aloud. Rumors of corruption within the Piotr Republic weren't new, but whoever did this had found the evidence to back it up. There were connections to big businesses, pirate clans, one guy named Surgei Rasputa who seemed to be at the heart of it, as well as another guy named Anton Maksiim who tried to expose the corruption and was murdered along with his young daughter for doing so.

"Renee," Michael called when he finished. "Call studio 5. Tell them I've found a story for them." As he turned back to his computer, Michael felt his bad mood rapidly disappearing. He didn't just smell good ratings; he smelled an award as well.

Keibara smiled and ran her fingers across the console of the pilot's seat. After returning with Master Jubei and her comrades to their fortress on the Sword's planet, the entire clan had packed up and moved into the now abandoned fortress. Not surprisingly, only a handful of the Dragon Clan had decided to leave after Master Jubei told them that their job was now finished. Soon she and Tyr would be one of them. While helping Korde repair a power line, Keibara had stumbled onto a hanger built into the fortress's base. Inside was a golden diamond shaped spaceship, complete with working ether drive and two pairs of grappler arms. Master Jubei had told her a few days ago that her training was now complete. And once her brand new ship was fully supplied and calibrated, she'd be ready to go. She'd finally be able to strike out into space on her own, seek out adventure and treasure; maybe even drop in to see how Mel and Skinny were doing.

Along the other side of the cockpit, Tyr sniffed and pawed at the conduit leading to the computer core as if he smelled something alive. In the months since she had taken him in, the scale leopard cub had grown and was now as big as a medium sized dog.

"What's the matter Tyr?" she asked. "Smell something interesting. Let's check it out then." With a spring of her legs, Keibara vaulted into the pilot's seat and turned on the console's holoscreen. She had read through most of the programs already but she couldn't resist re-reading them again.

"I thought I'd find you here." Keibara's head pivoted on her neck and saw Master Jubei standing behind her. "Enjoying your new toy I see."

"You could say that," Keibara beamed. "I never get tired of reading what this ship can do. Class .8 ether drive, armed grappler arms, EMG protected hull, not to mention 190 frontal scanning capabilities. There's even a launcher for a Halcion missile in the ventral hull."

"It's certainly a remarkable vessel," Master Jubei said as he leaned on his staff. Since the fight with Shidowkun, Jubei had decided to severe some of his connection to the Ki lines. Already his age was beginning to show in lines across his face. "I can't say for sure what Shidowkun was going to use it for, but I have a feeling it would be better suited for your needs."

"I guess," Keibara said with a frown.

"Is something the matter?"

"I guess I feel a little guilty that I'm leaving you and the others. I mean, Dad died to protect you all, and here I am about to go prowling around space." Keibara felt Jubei's hand gently grasp her shoulder and she looked up to him.

"Let me ask you something. Do you want to stay here for the rest of your life? Is this the path you wish to take?"

"Well…"Keibara said. She knew that she shouldn't be afraid of Master Jubei's questions, but she couldn't help but worry that answering him might sound disrespectful.

"We all must walk our own paths," Jubei told her. "Above all, Tyr wanted you to be happy. He wouldn't want you to stay here if it was not what you really wanted."

"Yeah you're right," Keibara grinned as she turned back to the hollo-screen and casually scrolled down the list of files. "Hey look at this!"

"What is it?" Master Jubei asked.

"There's a file here I've never seen before. It looks like its just junk programming but it's taking up an awful lot of memory."

"Open it. Who knows it might be something important." Keibara agreed and clicked the file open. Immediately, the hollo-screen turned to static that slowly began to clarify.

"Hello? Is that you brother?" Keibara and Master Jubei looked to each other in astonishment as the static finally cleared and revealed a young man about Keibara's age. His aqua hair was tied back in a bow and he wore a sheepskin jacket over his slim frame. From the deck, Tyr rose up on his hind legs and grabbed ahold of the armrest to see what was going on. "Oh!" the man cried out. He was obviously surprised but didn't seem too alarmed to see two strangers staring back at him. "Who are you? Are you friends of my brother?"

"Um," Keibara said. "Sorry, but no."

"Who are you?" Master Jubei asked. "Are you the ship's computer?"

"I guess you could say that. My name…well, I guess my name is Harry. I had to copy myself into the Shangri-La's computer because my body died. My brother, at least I think he was my brother, he went to work for a man who said he could make me a new body. Is it finished yet?"

"This man you brother went to work for," Master Jubei asked. "Was he named Shidowkun?"

"I think so," Harry answered. "But I'm not sure. For some reason, gaps are missing from my memory, almost as if someone had tried to filter out parts of my data. But, where is my brother? He told me that my new body was ready, so why am I still trapped in here?" When Keibara and Master Jubei looked to each other in doubt, Harry's face changed from friendly to concerned. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid your brother may be dead," Keibara told him. "Shidowkun betrayed those who were loyal to him. If your brother was still working for him then may have been one of them. Sorry." Harry frowned slightly

"I see," he said.

"Are you okay?" Keibara asked.

"My ability to feel emotions are rather limited at the moment," Harry answered. "I suppose that if I had my body back I'd be extremely sad. But right now, all I can do is feel sorry for Ron. He wanted so much to get a new body for me."

"Well maybe we can do something. Master Jubei what do you think?"

"Well," the Wiseman said. "There are facilities here for genetic cloning. If you have a DNA sample of yourself I'm sure Kord and I could get one of the laboratories up and running."

"I do," Harry said as he smiled warmly. "Thank you. I've been in here so long that I can hardly remember what reality was like."

"I'll get on it right away," Master Jubei said. "Keibara, transmit his file onto a disk. We'll start immediately after dinner."

"Yes sir." As Jubei turned to leave, Keibara leaned towards the screen for a closer look. "So you think someone took part of your memories?" she asked as she stroked Tyr's head.

"Not just my memories," Harry told her. "I feel as though a part of my personality was taken out as well." To Keibara's surprise, Harry smiled brightly as though he was glad to be incomplete. "But you know what? It actually feels good to be missing those parts, almost as if they removed something in me that was bad."

"You don't say," Keibara asked. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of Harry. Keibara usually wasn't much for the pretty boy type, but the way Harry smiled just seemed so warm and gentle. _Looks like this ship has another bonus that I can count,_ she thought. Then again, since the ship belonged to Harry's brother, Keibara guessed that it belonged to Harry now. But maybe he wouldn't mind if she tagged along. After all, it could get lonely in space without anyone to talk too. Resting her chin in her hand, Keibara looked at Harry through lidded eyes and smiled back at him.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked as he saw how she was looking at him.

"I was just wondering," Keibara said. "Has anyone ever told you you've got really pretty eyes?"

The black void of space was cold and dark. Even for a being such as itself, the Destroyer could almost feel the silent emptiness sucking away what little sentience it retained. Its power was destroyed, its body smashed and scattered across the universe like sand in the wind, and the sword had slipped out of the galaxy and away from its grasp. But it maintained its desire to annihilate and kill, and it still held on to the awareness that its human host had bestowed upon it. And as long as there was at least one being in this universe that felt hate, the Destroyer's will would be sustained.

With nothing more to fuel it than its own desire, the Destroyer passed beyond the edge of the galaxy and rose above the stars. The sword may have escaped but the Destroyer would follow to wherever it now hid. It would find a new host, a new puppet, and it would forge a new plan. It would restore its body and regain the power it once held even if it took another 30,000 years. And once it did, the Destroyer would return to this galaxy to purge the bloodlines of Gene Starwind and all those who dared to defy it's will.

But for now, all it could do was follow.

"So where are we going?" Melfina asked.

"You'll see," Gene told her. "Just keep that blindfold on a little longer okay?" Melfina giggled and settled into the seat of the car. After a brief period of rest, repair, and recuperation for everyone; which for Melfina involved "moments" with Gene almost every time they were alone; the crew had resettled on Sentinel III and returned to their lives as Outlaws. A lot had changed for them of course. One such matter was their new crewmembers. Melfina was happy that Mazren and Slag had decided to stay with them, not just for her sake but for Suzuka's as well. It was going to be fun watching their relationship grow and blossom like hers and Gene's did. The second was something a bit more personal. Working with Mazren and Jim, Melfina had been able to restore Professor Khan's data disk which Mazren had stolen from the Toku. By doing so, she discovered that Khan had installed a hold program in her that froze her menstrual cycle in order to prevent a hormonal imbalance from interfering with her connection to the Outlaw Star. But even though the command codes for controlling the program were on the disk, Melfina had decided not to deactivate it. For even though the thought of having a child of her own was wonderful, especially if it was with Gene, Melfina knew that neither of them were ready for that kind of responsibility just yet.

Shifting in her chair, Melfina pulled a strand of hair from underneath her blind. In the time since the fight with Shidowkun, she had decided to grow it out. It now cascaded to just between her shoulder blades, the weight from the additional length straightening it into flowing waves. _I wonder if this had anything to do with how Gene's been acting,_ she thought. For some reason, Gene had been taking up almost every job that came their way for the past month, no matter how low they paid. And Melfina had a feeling she was going to understand why tonight.

Earlier that afternoon, Melfina had come home from shopping to find the office empty. A note on the kitchen table said that Mazren had taken Suzuka out for a ride on his motorcycle, Jim and Aisha had gone to the movies, and Gene was at a job. With the entire office to herself, Melfina put away the groceries and decided to refresh herself with a shower. She had just gotten out when she noticed the box lying on her and Gene's bed. Inside was a beautiful violet Cheongsam dress with a gold dragon sewn around the skirt and bodice. Was it a surprise gift from Gene? Even if it was Melfina couldn't resist trying it on. The elegant garment fit her like a glove, hugging the curves of her slender body like a second skin. A triangular cut below the collar exposed the top of her cleavage while a pair of thigh high slits ran along both sides. The slits were a lot narrower than the dress Shidowkun had forced her to wear, making her feel sexy without being exposed. Melfina was so engrossed with how she looked that she didn't notice Gene until his reflection appeared behind her. She turned around, embarrassed that Gene had caught her, and noticed that he was wearing a rented tuxedo. He asked her to come with him, saying he had another surprise for her. But when they got in the car, Gene had placed a blindfold over her eyes and told her not to look until he removed it. Suddenly, Melfina felt the car come to a stop and the engine shut off.

"Here we are," Gene said. Melfina reached to take off her blindfold but Gene grabbed her wrist in time. "On no you don't."

"But I want to see," Melfina mock whined.

"You will," Gene told her as she heard him climb out his side of the car. "Just keep it on just a little longer." Her door opened and Melfina took Gene's hand as he helped her out of the car. "Watch your step," he said. "The terrain's a little rough around here." Gene took her shoulders and guided her towards whatever he had planned as Melfina attempted to take stock of where she was. The ground was too soft to be concrete, there was an earthy smell of hay, and somewhere in the distance she could hear frogs calling to each other. "Okay, now." Melfina quickly tugged off her blindfold and gasped as she saw where they were. To her right was a field of wheat that had become overgrown with weeds while a rundown barn and silo stood to her left. A pond lay in the distance and the ground was scarred with pits and craters as if a spaceship had barraged the area.

"Gene, this is…"

"Yeah that's right. This is where we first met." Wrapping one arm around her waist, Gene brushed her hair away from her shoulders and kissed her beating jugular. "Happy birthday Mel."

"Birthday?"

"It's been one year since you woke up," Gene said as he continued to kiss her neck through her raven strands. "One year that we've been together. We're going to meet the others at the Golden Pond restaurant, then you and I are off for a night at the Lunar Motel. But for right now, I just want you all to myself."

"So do I," Melfina sighed. One arm reached up to wrap around Gene's neck as she craned her head upward. Gene accepted her invitation and began kissing her neck and throat with renewed vigor until he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Melfina, I brought you here for another reason. There's something I needed to talk to you about in private."

"And what would that be?"

"Well," Gene said as he gently turned her to face her. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and…I've decided I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore." Melfina felt as though an icecicle had been stabbed into her heart and her entire body went numb. What did he mean by that? Wasn't he happy with her? Did she do something wrong? "Now wait a minute," Gene said as he saw her reaction. "Don't say anything and please don't start crying. Just listen to me for a minute."

"All right," Melfina said, although she could feel a pit of dread begin to open in her stomach.

"Melfina," Gene told her, "before I met you I didn't think happiness was possible for me. I lived day to day and couldn't care less about what happened to me. But all that changed when I met you. You stayed with me even though a lot of times I didn't deserve it, and you believed in me when not even I did. Melfina, you told me that one night that you couldn't give me everything you wanted to. It's the same with me. I want to give you jewelry, dresses, everything that you could possibly want. But I'm afraid that only thing I can give you for certain is myself. So I am."

"But Gene I don't understand," Melfina said. "You just said that you didn't want me to be your girlfriend anymore."

"That's right," he said. "I want you to be my wife instead." Melfina's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock. Did she hear him right? Silently, Gene reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with a diamond cut in the shape of yinyang, two forces equal but different forever bound in harmony. He slipped the band onto her finger and clasped her hand in his. "Melfina you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Will you marry me?" Melfina tried to speak but found that something had seized her vocal chords in an iron grip. Though she promised Gene that she wouldn't cry, she couldn't hold back the tears that began streaming down her face.

"Yes," she finally managed to choke out between sobs. "Yes of course I will." Gene's eyes widened as thought he hadn't expected her to say yes before he began laughing slightly. In a flash, Gene grabbed Melfina around her waist and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around before finally setting her back down on earth. Alone in the fields, Gene caressed her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"I love you," he said,

"I love you," she answered before he lowered his face towards hers. The kiss they shared was long and slow, and when they finally broke away Melfina buried her face in Gene's throat as she continued to shed tears of joy. She thought back to everything she had experienced in the past year: her awakening and how Gene was the first sight she saw, the search for her past, being pursued by the MacDougal Brothers the Kei and the Toku, learning she was the Maiden of the Leyline, how she and Gene had allowed their fears and doubts to make them drift apart before finding their way back to each other. Everything she had gone through had brought Melfina to this moment. And looking back, Melfina decided she wouldn't change a single thing.

Suddenly, Melfina felt Gene's body tense she as he pulled away from her slightly.

"Gene?" she asked. He was looking towards the fields with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Oh no," he muttered. "It can't be."

"Gene what's wrong?" Just then, Melfina heard the voices coming from within the weeds.

"Will you get a hold of yourself and quit bawling!"

"I can't help it! It's so beautiful just like in the movies!"

"If you don't calm down they'll hear us!"

"Too late Jim!" Gene shouted. "We already have!" The weeds along the edge of the field rustled and parted as Jim and Aisha stepped out of cover. Jim was holding a camcorder in one hand while Aisha was wiping her tear reddened eyes with her paws.

"Uh, hey Gene," Jim laughed nervously.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Gene demanded. "You and the others are supposed to be waiting for us at the restaurant."

"Yeah well, talk to her," Jim said as he thumbed towards Aisha. "She's the one who made us cancel the reservation."

"What!" Gene yelled as he let go of Melfina. "Do you have any idea how hard I busted my ass to afford that place?"

"Relax we got takeout," Jim said as he reached back into the weeds and pulled out a cooler. "Besides your hotel reservation's still on. You can use the restaurant money to help pay off the drinking tab you still owe to Clyde."

"So don't be such a tight ass Gene," Aisha said as pulled an armload of presents from the field behind her. "Now if you don't mind it's time to once again prove that a Ctarl-Ctarl is better than a human at everything, including picking out a birthday present."

"All right fine," Gene said as his left eye twitched. "But how did you guys find us anyway."

"I tracked you down." Gene and Melfina both jumped as Mazren, Suzuka, and Slag appeared behind them from out of nowhere. "Once Jim filled me in it wasn't that hard to determine," Mazren said. "That, and your cheap cologne that Slag could follow a mile away."

"You know Mazren," Gene said. "I don't recall ever stalking you when you want to be alone with Suzuka."

"Just consider me a chaperone," Mazren told him. "I'm here to make sure you kids behave yourselves."

"I don't believe this," Melfina heard Gene mumble as Suzuka came forward and embraced her.

"Congratulations Melfina," she said. "I can't think of anyone who deserves happiness like this anymore than you."

"Thank you Suzuka," Melfina said as she returned the assassin's hug. "You know," she whispered, "my brother's getting a little too old to be a bachelor wouldn't you say?"

"I know," Suzuka whispered. "I'm working on it."

"Enough talk," Aisha said as she slung open the cooler. "Let's eat!" As Aisha reached in and pulled out a jumbo turkey leg, she failed to notice how Slag had silently approached her from behind. Before she had a chance to sink her teeth into the meat, Slag jumped up and snatched the drumstick out of her hand.

"Hey!" she screamed. "Get back here you dumb mutt!"

"Aisha watch out!" Suzuka yelled as the Ctarl chased the wolf around them, almost knocking her over. "Just let him have it!"

"No way! It's the principle of the thing!" Finally cornering Slag against the edge of the field, Aisha grabbed the turkey leg and began a tug of war with Slag digging his feet into the ground.

"Awesome!" Jim said as he began filming the scene with his camcorder. "I'm gonna send this to that home video show. It'll win first prize for sure."

"Arrrghh!" Gene screamed as he slumped on a nearby rock and rubbed his temples. "I swear to God you people are gonna drive me straight up crazy!" Melfina laughed as she approached her fiancée and hugged his shoulders from behind.

"That's what families are for Gene," she told him as she pecked his scarred cheek. Gene looked at her and smiled as he took his hand in hers.

"Maybe you're right Melfina," he said. Ignoring the chaos around them, Gene and Melfina looked up to the sea of stars above them. "Maybe you're right."

_(Well, that's it. I'm really sad to see something I've been writing so long come to an end, but as the Buddha said, nothing in life is eternal._

_I'd like to thank all those who read and reviewed this fic. I'd also like to personally thank: Lynderia, whose fic "For the Soul of the Stars" inspired me to write this fic in the first place; Rika-chan, whose website Kindred Spirits helped give me some insight into the minds of the OLS characters; Breakaway-Republic, who helped me realize that I had come dangerously close to turning my OC Mazren into a Mary-Sue type character; and of course the people who made the following animes that were a huge help for inspiring the fight scenes: Yu Yu Hakusho, Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Fatal Fury, Ninja Scroll, Inuyasha, and of course Outlaw Star._

_So until the next time we meet, I leave you with the words of rock legends Lynyrd Skynyrd:_

"_Live fast, die young, and leave a good looking corpse.)_


End file.
